


RX

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 141
Words: 288,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Sometimes after a difficult breakup, a prescription is needed to mend a broken heart.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 845
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In Memory of MJ Moran aka "Momadukes"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+Memory+of+MJ+Moran+aka+%22Momadukes%22).



> Hello Everyone! As promised, here is your next Fan Fic. I did not post how many total chapters this will be, as I am continuing to write this (currently on Chapter 153). Lots of twists, turns and of course....DRAMA!
> 
> On 1/12/2021 this Fan FIc was gifted in Memory to MJ Moran aka "Momadukes" who became a close friend after our first meeting online in 2005 via another L Word website where she read my Fan Fics. She passed away on 1/9/2021 of Covid-19. MJ, I love you my friend, and will never forget you... or the "Eva" we met that one night. Fly high and free.

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a long time since she had found herself single again. Her bed felt empty…lonely. While she and Jodi had only slept together in the same bed on weekends towards the end of their relationship, due to their jobs and schedules differing so greatly, there was still the scent left behind each time they took to the bed alone. 

Bette had gone from a relationship with a co-worker right into one with Jodi. In fact, Jodi had been living with Bette as friends while her house was being renovated, something she would eventually rent out when she moved in with Bette. She had been there for Bette during a difficult breakup with her ex, and the bond that formed during Bette’s lowest time in her life had meant the world to her…and then some. Jodi and Bette would have been the least likely to have been a match, but something happened during that fragile time in her life, and before she knew it, Jodi was under her skin.

It had all happened rather quickly. After three years together, Jodi had been coming up with several excuses as to why she was going to be late coming home, and even started to stay overnight for “business” trips she claimed could not be arranged during the day. Bette had given her heart to Jodi, and it had taken quite a bit of time to do so, considering the terrible breakup she had endured with her former co-worker. Indeed, this was a woman that Bette was looking at with the hopes of one day finding herself in a fully committed relationship…meaning…marriage. However, it appeared more and more that Jodi was distancing herself, and in some ways beginning to ready herself for a breakup - well before Bette was even out of her life, she started to show signs she was stepping out and moving on.

The night Bette had finally had enough and confronted Jodi about her getaways, Jodi had become highly defensive. Bette had already figured a few things out on her own, but Jodi’s actions and reactions had raised enough suspicion for Bette to set down an ultimatum. It was either that she commit to the relationship, or she live the uncommitted single life.

Over the next few days, Jodi made it painfully clear that she had no more room for Bette in her life. It became trying for Bette, for she had allowed walls to come down and put her entire trust in Jodi a woman who promised to treat her heart with tender care. In those days that had followed the ultimatum, Jodi had pulled so far back that simple conversations were difficult. She became someone Bette couldn’t recognize anymore and knew in her heart, that no matter how much she might have wanted to do to make it work, Jodi had already moved on.

** knock ** knock ** knock **

Bette’s attention was pulled from the book she was reading by the sounds of knocking at her front door. As she rose from the sofa, the second round of knocks were louder. “Okay, hold on…I’m coming.”

Shane nearly stumbled in onto the floor when Bette pulled the door open. “Whoa, Bette…”

“Shane, what are you doing?” Bette looked past Shane and saw that Dana and Alice were approaching the front steps.

“We wanted to get you out. You have been cooped up here too long.”

Bette turned from the door and started walking back towards the sofa, allowing the girls to follow behind. “I am fine…really.”

“Porter, you are soooo NOT fine,” Alice quipped, pushing Shane out of the way so she could plop into the plush chair.

“Hey!”

“Careful Al,” Dana warned. “You don’t want Shane to get hurt and not be able to go clubbing.”

“Clubbing? Is that why you are here? To drag me to a club?” Bette chuckled. Surely there were more refined places to head to if she were in the mood to hit the town.

“Why not?” Shane asked. “It’s where all the fun is!”

Dana sat on Alice’s lap and started to play with her hair while she waited for Bette and Shane to get through volleying the club idea back and forth.

“Fun? What you term as fun, I term as…a meat market running a huge sale. Not my thing.”

“It used to be,” Alice jumped in. “You remember how much you liked hitting the clubs –“

“I’m done with that. I’m not ready…I’ve been doing just fine… been catching up with reading…hitting the gym a hell of a lot more--“

Alice quickly interrupted her. “Not getting laid.”

Bette threw and admonishing glance at Alice while she continued.

You’re filling time, that is all you’re doing! You need to get back in the game Bette. You never know…I mean, there may be some lovely woman out there who is getting over a heartbreak too.”

“And that is NOT what I need Alice. I don’t need to be someone else’s rebound. Hell I can’t seem to get out of my own way.”

“See! You admit it! You are lonely…you need to do something…anything!” Shane jumped to her feet. “What about heading to Pink Lounge? Their website advertised a few new chicks that have added to their sexy fleet of dancers.”

“A strip club – that’s perfect!” Alice joined in on the excitement. 

Bette threw her head back against the sofa and laughed, a hearty one at that. “You are not serious!”

“It’s the perfect place Bette. You aren’t ready for a relationship right?” Alice inquired, gaining a nod of agreement from Bette. “So, this way you get to get out of this place you have been hunkered down in and just go out and not give a shit about a thing. No strings attached…no commitments…no heartbreaks.”

Bette’s laughter subsided as she listened to her friends justify a night out at Pink’s. “I don’t know…” Her words were laced with uncertainty. 

“Oh come on,” Dana encouraged. “I think this would be a perfect way to get you out of the rut you are in and get you to have a little fun…little innocent flirtation…little bit of tits and ass.”

Shane started to walk from the living room back to the front door. “Hey, you may not want to go, but I’m sure as hell going to head over there. I think once you meet the new girl Eva, you might just become a regular. Best prescription they have there.”

Bette arched her brow as Alice and Dana started to follow Shane. “Eva? Who is Eva?”

“Guess you will just have to meet us at Pink if you really want to know.”

With that, the girls left Bette’s house and headed over to Pink Lounge. Bette picked the book up she had been reading before she was interrupted and tried hard to once again regain her interest. She looked at the clock on the wall that sliced through the silence in the room as it ticked. It certainly was still early for a Friday night. Maybe her friends had a point… a night out with no strings attached may be just what she needed to get out of her funk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would throw another one at ya tonight....

**CHAPTER 2**

As the girls walked into the strip club, each showed their ID’s, and took turns obtaining one dollar bills from the cashier. 

“How many do you honestly need?” Dana asked Shane.

“There aren’t enough bills in that drawer Dana,” Shane joked as she headed to the main lounge.

“Um…do you notice something a little different tonight?” Dana asked, looking around at all the women seated and standing around the center stage.

“No…can’t say I do,” Alice replied. “What is it?”

“There aren’t any men here tonight.”

“All the better!” Shane rushed to get one of the seats at the very edge of the stage.

Alice looked up and seen a sign just above the schedule of dancers – FRIDAY, LADIES NIGHT! “Oh Porter really needed to be here for this one…no men drooling over these lovely looking-“

Dana grabbed Alice’s hand, “ Tame it down tiger… Shane is single and so isn’t Bette – if she actually shows up. You’re still going home with me.”

Alice grabbed hold of Dana’s other hand and backed her against an empty table. “You have nothing to worry about…ya hear me?” Dana felt Alice’s breath near her ear, which tantalized her senses. The two shared a gentle kiss before taking a seat next to Shane.

“Is she working tonight?” Alice asked Shane, who was already putting one dollar bills on the edge of the floor in front of her. 

“Don’t know…there’s a board when you first walk in, I didn’t look.” Shane liked the new girls, all of them, but Eva was someone she thought just might be a little fun for Bette. It was a shame she hadn’t been up to coming along with them. Perhaps another time.

#

“What are you doing?” Bette asked herself aloud as she glanced in the rear view mirror. “This is ridiculous…this isn’t even really your thing!”

** ring ** ring **

Bette reached in her purse and grabbed her cell phone. “Hello.”

“Hey baby girl. What are you up to tonight?”

“Hi Kit. I’m…well I was just reading a book.”

“You finally reading The Fifty Shades of Gray?”

“Fuck no! I’m gay Kit…reading about hetero sex does absolutely nothing for me.” Just as Bette finished her sentence, a car had cut across the intersection in front of her. She slammed her brakes hard. “Fucking stupid driver!”

“Huh?”

“This idiot just cut across the intersection I was passing through. He had a stop sign –“

“Whoa, I thought you said you were reading a book. You’re driving?”

Bette sighed. She was bagged. “Yes I’m driving. I _was_ reading a book…before.”

Kit sensed Bette was being a little evasive. “Girl…what are you doing? You’re avoiding-“

“I’m meeting the girls at Pink.”

“Pink? Pink Lounge?”

“Yes. I wasn’t trying to be evasive. Look… I don’t even really want to be going out. They felt I should try to push myself a little bit.”

“Bette, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I’ve been telling you to get your ass back up to bat. You are a beautiful woman, and you deserve to be out there looking for someone who you can have fun being with, and maybe even making a life with one day. Not that a strip club is for that, but I think it is good just to get you out and at least looking at a woman…naked! Might stir things enough to motivate you”

“A life huh? I don’t think so Kit. I’m done with long term relationships. I’ve been burned too many times.”

“That’s because you give too much of yourself. You need to hold back a little before you fall hard. You start keeping your heart close to you baby girl.”

“It is hard for me to trust to begin with, and when I finally let someone in that deep, that close, and get hurt as bad as I did…it isn’t something you just find yourself being able to do again. I can’t ever put my full trust into a woman again.

Kit was always looking out for Bette. She knew her sister had a heart of gold, and when she gave herself to someone, she loved deeply. She didn’t want to see her get played by anyone, for any reason. The last breakup had damaged her sister, and it was one that she feared that she may never fully recover from. It took the support of her and Bette’s closest friends to help keep her from suffocating from the pieces of her life that crumbled.

#

“And now ladies and…ladies, please give a big hello to Eeeeeeevvvvaaaaaa,” The DJ said as he started to play a song.

Stepping up onto the stage was a beautiful woman dressed in the naughtiest looking black nightie. As she grabbed hold of the pole, her body automatically started moving seductively to the song Just a Lil Bit by 50 Cent.

“Oh yeah,” Shane said as she put a few more one dollar bills in front of her. She knew she had to wait, for there were quite a few woman who had already done so, even more so when Eva had started to dance.

Alice and Dana stared at the woman. The other woman that was on stage before her didn’t garner as much attention, at least money wise, as Eva was already doing. Her movements were smooth. Her smile piercing. Her eyes…held your attention as much as her incredible body.

#

Bette walked into the club and showed her ID. There wasn’t any reason to get dollar bills – she was only here to get out of the house for a little bit, and hang with her friends….and maybe, just maybe a little curious about who this Eva woman was.

As she headed to the stage, she could see one of the dancers beginning to remove the sheer black robe she was wearing.

“Okay, you got me here,” she said loudly as she approached the girls.

“Bette!”

“Hey Bette, glad you could make it.”

Shane smirked and stood up, allowing Bette her seat. “Here, you can sit here.”

Just as Bette sat down, Eva slowly made her way across the stage in the highest of heels as she started to dismantle the skimpy G-string bottoms and top. Shane had left her dollar bills behind, and Eva was going to work on collecting them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Glad you are here for the ride. So, in stories there is usually bits here and there that relate to my life, or my experiences. There was an "Eva" at such a club, and that is where I got the name from. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3**

_‘I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit Get to lickin' and fuckin' a lil bit’_ The song filled the room.

  
“Meet Eva,” Shane whispered into Bette’s ear just before Eva slid her ass to the very end of the stage and spread her legs. She was a mere 15 inches, at best, away from Bette’s face. There was absolutely NOTHING left to the imagination.

Eva slid each of her legs onto Bette’s shoulders, as she made eye contact with the brunette. “First time here,” she asked as she pumped her ass up from the edge a few times, adding pressure to Bette’s shoulder’s.

Bette felt her face flush. “It’s been a long time.”

Eva smiled as she used her index and middle finger to spread her lips so Bette could have an even better view of her pussy. “I hope it won’t be as long anymore. Friday’s are my night.” Eva slid off the stage and straddled Bette as she slipped her hands around her bare breasts and brought them close to Bette’s mouth. Her hair was teasing Bette as she leaned in and whispered that she would like to give her a private lap dance later. Before Bette could say anything, Eva collected the one dollar bills that Shane had left behind and was back on the stage making her way to some others.

_‘Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon’_

Bette felt her heart beating fast…faster than it had in a long time. While love had been sucked out of this woman, her body was still highly responsive – she felt alive. Her eyes watched Eva’s every move. She was sexy yet graceful in how smooth she moved. She knew how to dance, and she sure knew how to work a room. Oddly enough though, as she transitioned between people, her eyes kept glancing over at Bette – making sure she hadn’t left just yet.

“What did I tell ya?” Shane asked as she gently pushed Bette’s shoulder. “Bette?... Hey!”

“What?”

Shane laughed and nudged her friend once more before getting up to get the girls a round of drinks.

“Damn, did you see that?” Alice looked at Dana, her facial reaction quite similar to her own. “Was there a little bit of electricity there?”

“It seemed it. I don’t know though,” Dana said as she looked at Eva working her body with the other women at the club. “I mean how do you know right? This is what they get paid to do…get you all hot and bothered and wanting more.”

Alice slipped her hand inside Dana’s thigh and squeezed. “You wanting more babe?”

Dana felt her face flush a little. “Not here…not with any of these girls.”

Alice turned Dana’s face towards her and kissed her hard. “My thoughts exactly. What do you say we make our own fun…back at home.”

“Seriously? You don’t mind leaving already?”

Alice arched a brown towards Dana. “I’m leaving with the woman I came with, and the woman I plan on coming with later on in our bed.”

Dana stood from her chair and grabbed hold of Alice’s hand. “Hey Bette…we’re going to head out. Do you mind letting Shane hop a ride with you?”

Bette’s eyes were locked on Eva’s body as the song was coming to a close. It took Alice going up to her and placing her hand on her shoulder to get Bette’s attention. “What?”

“Dane and I are heading out. Can you give Shane a ride?”

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, too many hot pussy’s in the house here,” Alice joked. Her eyes caught Eva as she grabbed the skimpy outfit she had removed from the dance floor. “So, yeah…we’ll talk to you later.”

Before Bette could say a thing, Alice and Dana headed for the front door.

“Hey, where are you guys going?” Shane asked, balancing the four beer bottles between her fingers. “I just bought us some beer.”

“You and Bette can share ours. She said you can hitch a ride with her.”

“I hope she plans on staying awhile!” Shane exclaimed as she started towards Bette.

#

“So this is your first time here in a while you said?” Eva asked Bette.

Bette felt a little awkward having this stark naked women in spiked heels standing in front of her – a stranger at best, but yet here she was baring it all. “Yeah, it’s been awhile. This isn’t usually my thing to be honest – no offense –“

“No offense taken,” Eva smirked. “But I have to admit, I have a pretty good track record of turning people from it not being their ‘usual thing’ to becoming a frequent flyer.”

Shane didn’t want to disrupt the two women, so she stayed off to the side and placed the beers on the counter that framed the room. From a distance, you could feel the chemistry between Bette and Eva. Yet, that wasn’t something that typically occurred in a strip joint. It was all about play, fun, and just having a good time. Chemistry? Unheard of!

“Is that so?” Bette inquired, feeling herself easily falling into a flirtatious mood. “How do you go about doing that?”

Eva formed a smile from the corner of her mouth. “What’s your name?”

“Bette…and yours?”

“Eva.”

Bette laughed. “Yeah okay, well I may not be a frequent flyer _Eva,_ but I do know that strippers use stage names.”

Eva leaned in close to Bette as she stood by her chair. Her hair draped against Bette’s face as she brought her mouth near her ear. “I don’t give it all up to someone who happens by on the fly. Guess you will have to become a little more regular.”

“Give it all up? You’re standing naked, bearing all…but you’re not going to tell me your name?” Bette couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Nope…and if you want to get to know me a little more, I may just be willing to give you a lap dance. Course that is if your virgin eyes can handle it.” Eva sashayed away, turning her head around to be sure Bette was checking out her ass.

“What the hell was that?” Bette said to herself just as Shane placed a bottle of beer in front of her.

“That my friend, was Eva!”

Bette looked up at Shane and rolled her eyes before grabbing the bottle of beer and taking a rather large chug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gals!  
> Glad to see you are ready for another wild ride on the Chicki train! Buckle up and hold on tight.  
> Chicki

**CHAPTER 4**

The next few women to engage on stage and wrap their slender bodies around the dance pole did nothing for Bette. While they may have been able to showcase their perfect – yet somewhat unnatural physique, there was something about Eva that struck a chord with Bette. Behind the stage on one side, there were sheer red curtains that divided the live action from the private lap dances in the back area. The few chairs that were just behind the curtain offered a slight silhouette of a couple of the women – neither of which she believed to be Eva.

Within a few minutes, Shane came from the back room with a large smile on her face. “I tell ya Bette, those new girls rock.”

“Have fun?”

“What do you think?”

Bette took a sip of her beer and glanced around the room. There was no sign of Eva anywhere. “Was she back there?”

“Who?”

“Eva.”

“Didn’t notice…I was a little occupied with Sasha.”

“The Asian girl right?”

“You bet. That clit piercing was out of this world. Did you notice it?”

“Uh…can’t say I did.” Bette took the rest of the beer from her bottle in one long gulp. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“No way! It’s not even 1am yet!”

“I’ll give you some cash for a taxi, lord knows you’ll end up broke by the end of the night.”

“Come on, don’t be an old lady.”

“Yeah, don’t be an old lady.” The voice came from behind Bette. “Not to mention, I’m up next. You wouldn’t want to miss an encore would you?”

Bette turned to find Eva standing just behind her dressed in a sexy red nightie with a hood. She was a little embarrassed by the ‘old lady’ comment, and certainly wasn’t going to justify it by leaving just yet. “You like sneaking up on people?”

Eva grinned. “Sometimes. What do you like Bette?”

Bette’s eyes locked with hers. She said nothing. In a very peculiar way, they both seemed to communicate in a language of their own. It wasn’t until the DJ announced Eva…a second time, did she unlock her gaze and start to ascend the few steps onto the stage.

“Damn, what the hell was that?” Shane asked Bette. 

“I… I don’t know.” Bette couldn’t explain the intensity – not to Shane, or even to herself. This was a stripper. This is what she is paid to do. There wasn’t anything Eva was doing that she wasn’t readily doing for any of the other women in the club. Even though Bette could rationalize it, there still was something very strong and magnetic between them.

As Eva started to work the room, Bette’s thoughts went back to rationalizing her sudden and undeniable attraction to this strange woman. She started to reason that it had been a bit of time since she and Jodi ended things, and perhaps it was simply the fact she was in the presence of a beautiful woman, and enjoyed some of the attention she was getting. Then again, why wasn’t she feeling just as excited about the other women that were providing entertainment that night?

As the song "Little Red Riding Hood” by the Pharaohs blasted from the speakers, Eva’s energy continued to bring life to the room. Bette couldn’t help but feel a little awkward with the fact that she felt a hint of jealousy set in as Eva performed some incredibly hot moves, and at times, vulgar positions with some of the other female patrons.

“Get some money up there Bette,” Shane advised. “This will be the last time she is up there if you still plan on going home.”

Bette wasn’t used to asking for the attention she always received – it usually came voluntarily – and certainly nothing she had to pay for. “I don’t know…I think I’m all set.”

Shane opened her eyes wide from the shock of her reply. “You’re not serious.”

_‘….. Little Red Riding Hood….you sure are looking good… you’re everything that a big bad wolf could want…’_

Eva glanced over at Bette quite a few times, hoping the brunette would have placed some cash on the stage. As she finished dancing for a few dollars on the side of the stage which was opposite Bette, she stood up allowing the stiletto’s to walk her naked body over to the side where the brunette was sitting.

“Like it or not, here she comes.” Shane was enjoying the show. It was a crazy thing really, but there were such sparks between these two women that it brought on an uncomfortable feeling of being turned on herself as she watched their interaction – she certainly didn’t want to feel aroused where her best friend was involved, but the sexual tension was pure fire and so powerful that she would have to be in a coma not to feel the heat.

Without any money in front of her, Bette was surprised to find Eva providing a very intimate and highly alluring performance just for her. At one point, Eva brought her nipple so close to Bette’s mouth that Bette couldn’t help but blow lightly – enough to cause Eva’s nipple to immediately respond and turn as hard as a rock. There were rules about not touching the dancers, and though Bette could be a rule breaker at times, she was careful to keep herself restrained enough…but she knew how to push the envelope, and that she did.

When the song ended, Eva once again grabbed her clothes from the floor of the stage as well as the money she had thrown to the floor after she collected it. She was sure to walk directly to Bette once she was on the ground floor.

“So you’re a teaser huh?”

“I can be,” Bette said flirtatiously.

“I imagine you can be more than that.”

Bette felt obliged to pay Eva for the attention she had shown her as the song was coming to a close – there had been other women with money already on the stage hoping to lure Eva to them, which Eva had chosen to ignore for a woman who had no money on the stage at all. As she reached into her jeans, she took out a ten dollar bill and folded it lengthwise, then held it towards Eva. 

“Wow…you know, it isn’t much more than that for a lap dance.”

Bette smiled. “Maybe another time.”

Eva tilted her head to the side…her long lashes outlining her beautiful hazel eyes. “I hope so.” She took a step closer to Bette and cupped both of her bare breasts as she brought them close to the ten dollar bill. She pushed them together and grabbed the money…but not without ensuring her breasts slightly brushed against Bette’s fingers just before she pulled back. As Eva walked away from Bette, she once more glanced back at her, and was pleased to find Bette’s eyes locked on her body as she made her way to the back room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After dropping Shane off at her place, Bette started the 8 mile drive to her place. She felt her head in a complete whirlwind. It was hard to decipher what this evening’s experience was all about…what it meant. She went to a damn strip joint! How on earth could she feel an attraction like this? It had to be pure lust and nothing more. It had been a long time since she had sex, and to be quite honest, she hadn’t even been that interested in self pleasure either. Tonight however, was a whole other story. She felt the moisture between her legs, and she knew full well that she had been totally turned on by this woman – and while strip clubs were not typically her thing, in the past when she did go, she never responded in a physical way as she did this evening.

As she neared her home, the journey getting there was a blur. She hardly remembered making turns, passing stores, or anything else. This Eva woman had consumed her mind.

When she entered her home, she made her way through the partially lit rooms until she arrived at her bathroom off the master bedroom. She slowly removed her clothes and dropped each piece to the ground while she started the shower. The damp fabric of her thong was proof that none of this evening was a dream – it was real, and Bette wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

#

“Mmm…” that was nice, Dana said as Alice slipped off of her and onto her back. 

“That was exhausting!” Alice quipped. “I think I’m losing my stamina. I need to start taking vitamins…or something!”

Dana laughed as she turned on her side and started to draw the words ‘I love you’ on Alice’s stomach.

“I love you too,” Alice replied back, lifting her head to give Dana a kiss.

“You had a busy day today…and it wasn’t like this was a quickie or anything.” Dana was always so supportive and tender. 

Alice gently brushed a stray hair from Dana’s face. “I love you, you know that?”

Dana smiled and slipped her hand behind Alice’s neck, pulling her towards her for a deep kiss. “I love you too…more than anything in this world.”

“So…I’m glad we were able to get Bette out of the house tonight. I think it was good for her.”

Dana nodded in agreement.

“I mean, she is a beautiful woman and she should know that there is life after Jodi.”

Dana agreed. “Of course there is, but for now she has to grieve over the loss. Bette has never been one to get over loving and losing very well at all, no matter who’s decision it was.”

“Yeah, and the way this last one went down was pure nasty.”

“It was. I’m sure she is certain that she will find contentment in her own world, living by herself. It takes time, but no doubt she will get used to it.”

Alice frowned. “I hope so…but only if she really doesn’t want to date anymore…ya know? I mean I wouldn’t want to see such a great woman, who could offer so much to someone, just curl up and let the years pass her by without being loved and loving another. The power of touch, affection, attention, and making a home together is amazing. I never thought I could be so comfortable being domesticated.”

Dana chuckled. She wasn’t sure Alice would have adjusted as quickly as she did either. But, once she had experienced the contentment and ease of the stability of loving one woman and making a life together, she couldn’t imagine herself in any other situation.

When Alice nuzzled into Dana’s embrace, she found sleep slowly taking over as their conversation started to fade into the peaceful quiet of the night

#

As the sun peaked through a gap in the curtains of her bedroom, Bette stirred. She slowly opened one eye to look at the alarm clock by her bed. It was already 10am! She never slept in this late, even on a weekend – correction, she never slept in this late when she was alone. Often times she would spend time lingering in bed with Jodi, and making love when the morning was fresh and both women were fully rested from the crazy schedules and demands of their jobs.

She stared at the clock, realizing that no matter how quickly she were to get out of bed, there wasn’t anything she had planned for the day, and therefore a little lingering was in order. Strange enough, she had just woken from a rather crazy and wild dream. It involved her…and it involved Eva. As she turned onto her back, her nipples were stiff as steel, and the dampness she felt between her legs as she moved to her back could not be denied.

“What the fuck?” She exclaimed as she sat straight up in bed and grabbed her breasts. She looked down to find her nipples had not only felt hard, but were visibly a bit more extended than normal. “This…this is crazy!”

She laid back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of how a dream had made her so wet. Sure, she considered the source – Eva, but still…being with her in person was one thing, but a dream? As her thoughts replayed the events of the evening before, she had unconsciously slipped her hand beneath the sheet and grazed her pubic area with her slender fingers. The vision of Eva’s smile…her eyes…and how her hair brushed against the cheek of her face when she brought her lips close to Bette’s ear to whisper a few naughty things, caused Bette to feel quite horny. Her fingertips slowly circled her clit as her mind envisioned taking Eva’s hand and bringing it to herself. In the moment, she nearly forgot it was her own hand pleasing herself and was completely caught up in her fantasy as her body started to respond to her thoughts. 

Her fingers began to move with a sense of urgency as she allowed her mind to be consumed with thoughts of Eva pleasing her…everywhere. It didn’t take long for her to feel herself begin to peak.

As Bette’s body tightened, her hips raised slightly from the mattress as she came. The orgasm had rippled through her body, causing her toes to curl – at the same time, her cell phone rang.

Bette was pissed! Timing couldn’t be any worse; she flipped the phone haphazardly. “H..Hel..Hello”

“Bette? Why are you out of breath?”

Bette threw her head back against the pillow. Kit’s timing was NEVER good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ladies!

**CHAPTER 6**

“No..thing…nothing. Why?”

“Oh my god! Girl you don’t have someone there right now do you?”

Bette regained her composure, enough that she could be convincing. “No, no one is here. I was…just doing one of my exercise video’s.”

“Ohhh…good! That’s good. So how was last night?”

Bette slipped her legs off the side of the bed and sat up. “It was…you know…whatever a strip club is suppose to be.”

“Details girl! Did you stay long? Did the girls have fun?”

“Kit, how much can one really share about going to a club? I mean there were naked girls, oh my! Dana and Alice didn’t stay very long. They hit the road shortly after getting there. Shane and I stayed around for a while longer. Not much to tell…see?”

“Well, as long as you had some fun. It’s nice to see that they were able to get you out. It isn’t healthy to just hang at home all the time.”

“Everyone seems to think I am not content with hanging at home. I enjoy my living environment – very much. I have no problem being alone. The good thing is that when you don’t invest yourself in someone else, you can’t get hurt.”

Kit frowned, though Bette obviously could not see it. It bothered her to see her sister alone. She was a woman who loved to shower her significant other with love – whether that be in the form of gifts, affection, time, laughter, or anything that brought out a sense of unity and strengthened the bond of love. She had so much to give…so much…and it hurt her to know that Bette was at a place where she had been so hurt by her former relationship that she was convincing herself that building a solid wall of loneliness was the best choice left.

“Kit?”

“Yes, I’m here. I just wish you could keep an open mind. Trust me baby girl, you are a good woman. You WILL find the right person for you. You just keep looking in front of you and keep being yourself, and it will happen. I promise.”

Bette closed her eyes. In her heart she sure hoped that love could once again be rekindled, but she had to admit that she wasn’t ready to ever give someone a chance at coming so close to her again.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay. Really, I will. So what are you up to today?”

“Not sure yet. I was thinking I might go to a spinning class later this afternoon. You?”

“I don’t know yet. I have some errands to run, and then I need to do some laundry. I also brought some work home, so I’m sure I’ll be busy.”

“Would you like to come over for dinner this evening?” Kit offered.

“Sure, that sounds good. What are you going to make?”

“Any personal request?”

“No…surprise me.”

Kit laughed, “I will.”

“Can I bring anything?”

“No, just yourself.”

#

When Eva woke, she turned over in bed and slid her hand across the sheets. It was empty…as usual. No doubt she could have had any one of the many men that patronized the club in her bed on any given night, but that wasn’t her thing. She had made a rule – a self rule, in which she would never make a relationship with someone she met at the club. 

Her mind started to return to the prior evening. The club puts on a Girls Night about one Friday each month, and it was something she actually enjoyed because it helped to mix things up a little bit. Some guys that patronized the club were actually a few upscale, successful men. In fact, there were a couple who may make a monthly visit, and they were quite the gentlemen. Then there were the ones who were a little skanky, but money was money, and Eva sure needed to put some money away if she ever wanted to buy a house one day – and she sure was itching to do so before the housing market started to recover and both prices and interest charges skyrocketed.

As she replayed different moments of the night, she couldn’t help but find her mind returning to the interaction she had with the mystery woman who had identified herself as Bette. Like the men, she often had women seeking her out when she was scheduled to work the club, so the attention wasn’t something she was unaccustomed to. However… the chemistry that seemed to be there was. She couldn’t figure it out. Things happen quickly when you are up on stage, and there is so much attention given to you when you are putting your stuff out there for the payee to enjoy, so sometimes there is a haze that occurs and judgment itself can be skewed. Was it truly chemistry, or was it simply that this was someone who was a rather new patron and it was the newness that was alluring? Eva wanted to find out, and didn’t want to have to wait until the following Friday to figure it out – and that would be if this “Bette” woman was even going to return.

She slowly slid from her bed and retreated to the shower to be alone with her thoughts.

#

Bette opened the calendar on her phone and typed in “club” on the following Friday night. Whatever these feelings were, she was determined to sort through them and by exposing herself to this woman once more, she felt it would help to find some clarity.

The laundry had been started, and it was now time to look at some of the work she had brought home. It wasn’t something she typically did – and lord knows she didn’t have to do it at all, but for her it helped to fill some of the time she had on her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Later that evening…

Bette arrived at Kit’s bringing her a fresh made apple pie that was still warm. After she had completed her work, she had gone for a run and then returned home to shower and bake the pie for her sister. She knew apple pie was one of Kit’s favorite’s, and she usually only baked it on special occasions. In fact, this may have been the first thing she had actually baked since her breakup with Jodi. Maybe this was a sign that she was starting to feel a little better…or something.

She knocked a couple of times before opening the front door and letting herself in. “Hey…I’m here,” she yelled out. 

“Hey baby girl!” Kit was wiping her hands on a dish towel as she walked towards the front door. “Whoaaaa…what is that I smell? You didn’t.”

Bette smiled, “I did.”

Kit grabbed the sides of her face as she brought her nose to the ceramic pie plate that was covered with foil. “M-mmm girl…nothing better than one of your apple pies.” Kit looked up at Bette. “You know it’s not a holiday right?”

Bette handed her the pie as she rolled her eyes and walked past her sister. She dropped her purse on one of the bar stools and took a seat at the kitchen island. “Hey, I could say the same for you,” Bette remarked as she looked at the stovetop which had a few pans on top as well as the light in the oven – indicating there was something baking in there as well.

“Oh this little thing here,” Kit joked as she placed the pie on the counter. “Girl, I have to tell you, this is our little secret…you…me…and that pie there.”

“Secret?”

“If that god awful woman ever knew what I was eating, I think she would make me do an extra hour on that damn circuit at the gym. I think she is going to kill me.”

Bette laughed. “Your trainer is still kicking your ass huh? You’ve been doing good. You can cheat a little bit.”

Kit added a few things to the vegetables cooking on the stovetop and laughed. “Ha! You tell her that. I’ve been going there for three weeks now and I tell ya, I don’t blame my booty for screaming at me each time I bend over or move this way or that way. Matter of fact, I told her today...I said "Tina, my ass doesn't like you!"”

Bette laughed. “Just keep it up Kit. How much have you lost?”

“About eight pounds so far.”

“That’s good. So speaking of pounds, what did you make for dinner?”

“I made some chicken cutlets. I found the recipe in a magazine. You mix a little mayonnaise with some shredded cheese and whip it up, and then spread it over the top of the chicken breast, and top it with some bread crumbs and bake it for 20 minutes. It’s just about done.” 

“Sounds good. Can I help?”

“If you want, grab some trivets and put them on the table so I can put the vegetables on them.”

Once the ladies had everything on the table, they sat down and started to sample their dinner.

“Mmm…very good.” Bette pressed her lips together to emphasize her approval. “You will have to give me the recipe.”

“I did…those were the only ingredients. I sort of eyed it, so you just add as much as you want really.”

“This is nice…thank you,” Bette said softly. 

“I’m glad you actually took me up on the invitation this time. It’s been awhile.”

“I know…no fault of yours of course.”

Bette dabbed the corner of her mouth with the napkin and took a sip of wine. Kit looked on closely. She wanted to see her sister happy again, and while she was there for dinner and had enough motivation to make a pie for her, she still couldn’t help feel sorrow.

#

Eva was laying on her sofa trying to get back into the book that had her attention during the week, but she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept floating back to the previous night and the new patron – Bette. The woman she was with, she had seen on a few of the Friday’s since she had started working at the club only a month ago. However, she didn’t know her well enough to have any way of contacting her – it wasn’t typical for strippers to exchange phone numbers with the patrons.

She stood from the sofa and started to pace her floor like a tiger…slow…methodical. “Damn it! Get her out of your head woman!”

Her rhythmic pace was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. The picture of a pile of poop with the word Asshole showed up on her screen. “What the hell does he want now? Hello…home, why? For how long? Okay…well let me check my schedule for next week and I’ll let you know. It shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll call you later and let you know....yeah.” 

#

“Did Bette have fun?” Alice asked Shane who had called her to see if she and Dana wanted to hit one of Les bars in the city.

“Yeah, she seemed to. We really didn’t stay for very long – well at least not long in my definition. She seemed to be really taken with Eva.”

“The blonde right?”

“Yeah.”

“God, she is a stripper! It’s one thing for Porter to get her ass out to have a little fun. It’s a whole other thing for her to be “hitting” it off with this woman. Did you see how germy the poles looked?”

Shane rolled her eyes. “Al, they wipe the poles before they dance. Didn’t you notice?”

Alice laughed. “My-my look at you. I’m surprised you noticed anything beyond the tits and ass.”

Shane chuckled. “Hey, I’m not really a dog…am I?”

“Yes, you are!” Alice glanced over at Dana who was putting together a new bookshelf they had bought earlier in the day. “You know, I have to tell you…my girlfriend is so HOT when she is putting stuff together or fixing things.”

Dana turned her head and smirked, receiving an arched brown in return from Alice.

“You don’t say,” Shane remarked. “Maybe I should let you go.”

“It’s okay. I can’t jump her bones yet. I want her to finish the bookshelf first.”

“Seriously?” Dana questioned. “I have to earn it now eh?”

“You don’t have to earn anything baby. It’s all yours for the taking – I just want my bookshelf together first.”

“Anyway…I doubt Bette will go back to that place,” Shane interrupted to bring the attention back to their phone call.

“But you said it seemed like Bette liked her.”

“Oh they were both flirting a lot, but I don’t know how Bette would really handle seeing someone who is in that profession. She had already started to seem to be a little jealous with the attention that Eva was giving to the other women.”

“Really?”

“Yep. That’s why I doubt she will go back. Maybe last night was just fun for her to be able to flirt with someone and get it dished back. I’m sure it has been some time since she put herself out there like that – even if it was just a stripper.”

“True. I hope it was just that. I wouldn’t want to see her tormented by being with someone that is putting her stuff out there for everyone to see and getting paid for it too!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Sure is a hot one today! Should have really written a steamy fan fic of Tibette without A/C. LOL!! But, too many fics being written right now. Enjoy....

**CHAPTER 8**

Bette’s week seemed to drag much slower than usual. There wasn’t a day her thoughts were not on Eva. There was quite a bit of curiosity, and that could always be stimulating when first finding someone interesting. 

Naturally, Shane and Alice in particular had been in touch a few times to gauge whether Bette would be returning to the club. Bette never gave either an answer, but did tell Shane that the club was open six other nights…a hint which Shane took to as Bette asking that she have an opportunity to be at the club on Friday night alone. Yoda, as Shane was often known as, had provided a very nonchalant response that she was busy with a date on Friday night anyway, and the club was not where she planned on spending the night.

#

This was probably the first Friday night in a long time which Eva was really looking forward to getting naked. She had worked a few other strip clubs years ago, and while it was a bit of time in between then and her recent job, she never remembered a time where she was actually excited about going to work.

As she packed her bag with all the necessities…thongs, skimpy tops, heels, body deodorant and tampons to name just a few items, she looked at the time and knew she had to hit the road in order to have enough time to be ready to take the stage for 9pm.

#

Bette slipped into a pair of tight jeans that emphasized her long legs and tight ass. She complimented the jeans with a pair of heels and a white tank top that had a sexy embroidered edge that framed her cleavage. For the first time in a long time, she was really looking forward to going out…and not just going out, but the eagerness to meet someone. This sentiment was exhilarating, and she was once again starting to feel like she was alive and feeling life pump through not only her body but her mind and soul. She certainly wasn’t looking for a relationship, for the last one had been devastating and left quite a bit of wounds that were still not healed. However, she couldn’t avoid what her body was feeling and the thoughts that ripped through her mind. Bette Porter was starting to get back into the scene, and it didn’t bother her that she was not interested in a relationship - something that was always a guiding force for her. She wasn’t typically a “player” or someone who liked to do the club scenes each week, date multiple people at once, or stack up a bunch of one night stands. In her heart, she was most content in a committed relationship with the opportunity for growth as a couple and shared visions of a future should compatibility and everything else fall into place. This was going to be something a little new for Bette, but maybe this was just what she needed…a new prescription…a different way of living her life.

As she picked through her hair in front of the mirror, she smiled at the woman looking back at her. “It’s now or never Porter.”

#

Eva had just finished putting on the skimpy g-string and what was a silly excuse for a bra before leaving the back room and entering the club area. Sasha was up on stage dancing to “Her Strut” when one of the male patrons shouted out to Eva.

“Hey Stan, how’s it going?” Eva walked over to him and placed her arm around him. In the few weeks she had worked there, she had already become familiar with a few of the Friday night faces.

Stan quickly wrapped his arm around Eva’s waist. “What can I say doll, much better now that it’s Friday. Can I get you a drink? Sex on the beach maybe?” He gave a shady grin before wrapping his lips around his beer bottle and taking a swig.

“Thanks sweetie, but I need to be sure I don’t start too early. I need to be able to do my thing with these heels on.”

Stan slowly looked down from Eva’s face to her heels and back up. “I think you could do ‘your thing’ in just about anything doll.”

Eva laughed then scanned the room as Stan was continuing his conversation. Her eyes darted towards the front entrance at just the right moment. It was her…the startling brunette from the week before. “Bette,” she whispered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing Stan…I’ll see you in a little bit.” Eva pulled away from Stan and felt her heart begin to beat fast. This woman had been on her mind all week, but she never really thought that she would see her again…let alone the very next shift that she was to work. She drifted to the bar without glancing back.

“What can I get you Eva?” The bartender asked.

“Uhm…how about a Jack and Coke for now Harry.”

“Sure…coming right up.”

As Bette walked towards the main room, she knew without a doubt who was standing at the bar. It wasn’t just the sexy tattoo that some would refer as a “tramp stamp” on the lower part of her back, but the body…already she seemed to have memorized each and every curve…and it had only been one night which she had seen her. In some ways that was a little alarming to the brunette. In many ways, she was getting a preview that one might not get until they had a few dates…maybe even quite a few depending on whether chemistry as there or not. In some ways…she wasn’t sure yet just how she felt about the fact that Eva was baring all. It wasn’t her business – truly it wasn’t. However, after finally admitting to herself by the end of the week that there was not only a definitive attraction, but maybe something even slightly more, it was odd to feel a little awkward finding yourself attracted to a person who wasn’t just sharing her body with you in the “visual” way, but with … a crowd!

“What can I get you?” Harry asked.

Bette looked down at the drink in Eva’s hand. “I guess I’ll start with one of those.”

Eva slowly turned her head and made eye contact with Bette. The moment their eyes locked, there it was again…that connection…this language that brought a dialogue only they could feel.

“Coming right up,” Harry replied, feeling his forehead perspire a little more at the heat from the fire that seemed to be coming from the concentrated gaze between the two women. His words did nothing to interrupt the moment.

“You came back,” Eva said, her throat feeling a little dry.

“Yeah…well…I happened to be in the area,” Bette joked.

“Oh really…last time I checked, there wasn’t anything close by this dump,” Eva laughed, before taking a sip of her drink and allowing her tongue to slowly lick the small amount that dripped down the edge of the glass.

“Don’t let any get away from you,” Bette teased.

“Never Bette.”

The brunette arched her brow. She remembered her name…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

“You make a habit of remembering names?” Bette asked as she passed her money to Harry without taking her eyes off of Eva.

“Just the ones I find interesting.” Eva traced the rim of her glass with her index finger. “What is interesting,” Eva continued, “Is that you came back here tonight.”

Bette tilted her head, allowing her dark curls to sweep over her shoulder. “Why is that so interesting?”

“Let’s all get ready to give it up for E-e-e-e-e-v-a-a-a-a-a.” The loud voice from the DJ’s speakers caused Eva to quickly suck the rest of her drink down.

“Well, if I recall, last week you said it had been a while since you came to a club like this. Matter of fact, I believe you also said it wasn’t your thing.” Eva winked at Bette before turning and taking to the stage.

Bette turned around, staying near the bar as she watched the stage. It didn’t matter that nearly ninety percent were male patrons. Her eyes were fixated on the one person she came to see tonight, and it didn’t matter that she couldn’t figure out what the attraction was all about, because it felt good just finding these feelings coming back to life once more.

#

“I’ll show her…that…skinny….little …. Bitch,” Kit said as she struggled to keep up with an exercise DVD she had purchased following her last workout at the gym. “She…thinks…I can’t…keep up…with…her…skinny little…ass.”

Kit was just ending the program, when she fell to the floor in exhaustion. She stared at the ceiling thinking of all the ways she could accidentally take Tina down. “Yeah…a barbell dropped on her big toe. That should do it,” she said breathing hard. “No…no… better yet…I could cover her exercise mat in glue and then … then her skinny ass could stick right to that god damn mat.”

As her breathing started to slow down, Kit sat up and stared at the DVD menu on the screen and listened to the repetitious audio preview. It was hard making some big changes in her life, but the weight had been creeping up and she had to nip it in the bud before she ended up getting diabetes and other significant health ailments. 

Once she was on her feet, she went to the fridge to pour some cold spring water into her water bottle and started to head towards the shower. As she passed by the kitchen table, she picked up her phone and sent a text to Bette.’

‘Hey Bette, just finished working out. What are you up to tonight?’

#

_‘I smell sex and candy here…who’s that lounging in my chair…’_

The men that sat close to the stage had already racked up quite a few one’s as they waited for their few seconds of a thrill with Eva. As Sex and Candy by Marcy's Playground played through the speakers, Bette slowly made her way to the stage. Before sitting down she pulled out three one dollar bills from the front pocket of her jeans. Her eyes followed Eva as she worked the room. There wasn’t any doubt, while she may have been one of the new gals, she was in high demand. Bette held the money so it was obvious enough she was holding onto it, but she wasn’t as forward as the men who placed their money on the edge of the stage. Eva was going to have to get up a little more close and personal, and work for those three ones.

_‘Who’s that casting devious stares in my direction...’_

Eva didn’t want the song to end before she had an opportunity to provide a show for Bette. She cut a few moves short for one of the other guys, so she could make her way to her. As she did, one of the men sitting nearest to Bette put two dollars on the stage in front of her. He didn’t care if Eva danced for him, he was more interested in watching her dance for the beautiful brunette. Bette hadn’t even noticed, for her eyes had immediately locked with Eva’s as she walked methodically towards her in those spiked heels. By this time, there was only about a minute left in the song, and Eva’s clothes had been discarded to the floor. She was completely naked.

“How is it, you always manage to draw me towards you when I’ve lost all my clothes?” Eva said as she crouched down at the edge of the stage – her legs wide apart.

  
Bette’s eyes had remained locked with Eva’s, failing to notice the preview Eva was providing. Eva arched her brow and brought her finger to her mouth where she slowly slipped it inside before slowly removing it and sliding it down her neck…between her breasts…and continuing down towards the very place she wanted Bette to…want. Her method worked, for Bette’s eyes had followed her finger as it traced a path to her lips. 

Bette felt her heart rate start to increase as her eyes filled with desire. When Eva spread her lips, Bette could see Eva’s clit…it was swollen…she was…she was aroused!

  
Eva slipped her hand around Bette’s neck and brought her mouth to Bette’s ear. “That is you…all you. You’re the only patron who has ever turned me on.”

Bette watched Eva as she leaned back towards the stage and turned so she was on all fours with her ass facing Bette. She contracted each ass cheek one at a time and looked over her back with a sexy grin. As the song ended, she stood and quickly collected the money that she had thrown to the floor while she was dancing.

As Eva walked down the few steps to the floor which the patrons sat, she felt the men eyeing her the entire time.

  
“Hot damn…that gal is something else ain’t she?”

Bette didn’t hear the man that had placed the two dollars on the stage in front of her. In fact, when she looked down at her hand, she was still holding the three dollar bills.

“Let’s give it up for E-e-e-e-e-e-v-a-a-a-a! And now, let’s welcome the lovely Crysta-a-a-a-a-l”

Bette stood from her seat and started to walk towards Eva, who had been going through her bag in the corner. “I…I…uhm…well I forgot to give you the money.”

Eva kept her head facing her purse. For the first time ever, she felt awkward. She could rip her clothes off in front of strangers, and it didn’t bother her – least it never did. Suddenly, she felt discomfited.

“Eva?” Bette dropped her head, trying to get a look at Eva’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes…sorry…I was just looking for something.” Eva turned and looked at Bette, who was holding out a ten dollar bill. A very slight chuckle slipped from Eva’s mouth. “Did it gain interest?”

  
“Pardon?”

“You had some one’s in your hand. Now you have a ten dollar bill.”

“Oh, well…I need the one’s for…”

Eva slipped a sweater over her, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable in front of Bette. Again...something she just was not able to understand herself. She had just basically opened her legs to this woman only a few minutes ago, and now standing in front of her, she wanted to be a little less revealing. “You need them for?”

“The vending machine…at work!”

“Oh is that so?”

“Yes, see I have this addiction to Dr. Pepper, and while I know I should just bring some to work and put it in the fridge, I just…well I don’t, and so –“

Eva put her finger to Bette’s lips to shush her. “That’s cute…but I don’t buy it. You should keep your money.”

Bette didn’t understand. “What do you mean? Everyone else pays…so should I.”

“Joe paid for you.”  
  


“Joe? Who the hell is Joe?”

Eva glanced over to where Bette was sitting. “The guy that was sitting to your left. When I was working the pole just before coming over to you, I caught him putting down the money.”

“He did? Well…well that wasn’t up to him to do. I have my money here and I want to pay you for –“

“Bette…no.” Eva stared at Bette for a moment before taking hold of her purse and starting to walk away from Bette.

“I don’t understand. Did I do something inappropriate?”

Eva stopped and dropped her head down. She took a deep breath before turning to face Bette. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on ladies... in this fic, nothing is what it seems, and what is seems is nothing.

**CHAPTER 10**

Bette stared at the woman who brought an even greater sense of sexiness with the sudden modesty of the sweater draped around her body.

“I haven’t done this…at least it has been a long time since I have.”

Bette grinned. “I wouldn’t have known. You seem like a prof-“

Eva cut her off mid sentence. “I had done this years ago, and only started back up about four or five weeks ago.”

“Okay…I guess I still don’t understand why you won’t take my money.”

Eva tilted her head to the side as she took in what was coming across as innocence. “I suppose I haven’t ever…”

“Hey Eva – come on, let’s get going. Matt is waiting for a lap dance over there.” The manager tapped Eva on the shoulder. “Can’t keep the customers waiting.”

Bette was annoyed at the interruption. “What were you going to say?”

“Never mind. I really have to get going. The last thing I need is to get fired.” Eva brought her bag into the back room and then proceeded to accommodate the request.

Bette was left perplexed, wondering what it was Eva wanted to say, as well as why she wouldn’t take her money. She sat down on one of the leather chairs and mentally played each moment of the evening. She didn’t see where anything had gone ‘wrong’ and wished the manager had not interrupted them. Though…it was true…Eva was at work after all, and it wouldn’t have been right to keep engaging in conversation if she was working.

In less than ten minutes, Eva returned from the back room.

“Excuse me,” Bette said loudly – enough for her to hear.

Eva walked over to her, tying the string around her neck to secure the poor excuse for a bra. “I can’t keep talking or I’m going to get in trouble.”

“My sentiment exactly. How much is a lap dance?”

“You aren’t serious…are you?”

“If that’s what it takes to talk to you, without you getting in trouble…yes.”

Eva hesitated for a moment. She was shocked at how much she was struggling with this one customer. In the past, and over the last few weeks when she started stripping again, she hadn’t felt such a feeling of resistance doing her job.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Eva turned towards the back room, and Bette followed.

Eva found an area which provided a little bit more privacy in the far back corner. She stood aside, allowing Bette to take a seat. There was music filtering in through the speakers, which helped to fill the room with a continuous sense of sensuality. 

As Bette sat down, she felt more in tune with this woman – for she wasn’t standing on a stage with a crowd of people beckoning her to them. It was only her and Bette.

“Clothes on or off?” Eva inquired.

“What do you prefer?” Bette asked.

Eva grinned. “Bette, that isn’t how this works. You’re not a virgin to this scene. What’s your thing? Do you want me to keep this poor excuse for an outfit on, or do you want skin?” She placed each knee on both sides of Bette’s legs and straddled her.

Bette sensed that Eva wasn’t feeling into this. It was almost coming across like an effort. “Are you okay?”

Eva wanted to get this over with. She couldn’t understand why the hell she was feeling what she was, but had an idea that it had to do with the undeniable chemistry and spark that she felt when she was in Bette’s company – hell, it was there even when she was at home alone and thinking of the brunette.

“Can we just do this? This isn’t a therapy session.” Eva started to take hold of her breasts and bring them towards Bette.

“I just wanted to talk to you…to be honest. You don’t have to do anything. I can pay for that can’t I?”

Eva felt the wall start to crumble. “You are paying for a lap dance, and you just want to talk?” She asked quietly, as she let go of her breasts.

“Yes, actually I do. I want to know why you didn’t take my money. I’d like to also know what you were going to say to me before your boss interrupted.”

Eva allowed her ass to sit back onto Bette’s lap, as she kept her knees on both sides. She stared at the brunette. If she thought this woman was enticing before, she couldn’t describe how much more intense her feelings had become. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at her body. Again, she felt somewhat vulnerable.

Bette grabbed hold of the pillow that was next to her in the chair and handed it to Eva, who graciously accepted it and hugged it to her chest. She started to feel her eyes fill. She hadn’t ever had someone come to a club where they didn’t expect to get the biggest bang for their buck.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Bette said gently.

“You haven’t. It’s not you...well…it is you, but not how you think. I’m not sure what it is, but I can dance on the stage and I’m okay…for the most part. I look at it as a job. It helps pay the bills and allows me to save for my goals.”

“Okay.”

“And, I haven’t felt what I felt this evening.”

“You mean getting turned on like you did?” Bette smirked, acting a little proud that she had been the one to make that happen.

Eva formed a soft grin. Bette’s demeanor was cute. “That is part of it. Rather embarrassing to be honest.”

“Don’t be…it felt good. To be honest, I almost forgot I could have that effect on a woman.”

Eva arched a brow. “Ahhhh, so you are a lesbian?”

Bette nodded in confirmation.

“Makes sense,” Eva replied.

“What does?”

“Why you were getting turned on. I don’t know you very well…not much at all, but you have this little thing that happens … in your eyes…they reveal your desire.”

Bette felt her face flush. “You think so?”

Eva nodded.

“So…what’s the rest of it?” Bette probed further, wanting to know what the rest of it was, where there was an admission that her getting turned on was only part of it.

“It probably isn’t right for me to say anything…I haven’t even wrapped my own head around it.”

“Around?”

“You don’t give up do you?”

“No…not usually.”

Eva felt herself just wanting to grab hold of Bette’s face and kiss her hard. But, she had never been with a woman…ever. She didn’t want to simply act on a feeling in the moment like that, while she didn’t completely understand it herself.

“What do you have to get your head wrapped around,” Bette inquired. 

Eva remained silent, but Bette had a good idea what it was all about. The chemistry….the non-verbal language…it was all there. She knew that Eva had to have been feeling some form of an attraction – evident by her admission she had gotten turned on.

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Bette asked, not beating around any bush.

Eva stared at her. “How do you know what I’m thinking?”

“I’m a lesbian. I’m fairly good at understanding women. I don’t always get it right, but I am usually in tune with females…especially ones that are beautiful…and that I feel there is an attraction –“

Bette’s words were cut off the moment that Eva grabbed hold of her face and brought her lips to hers. Her kiss was hard, and with a purpose. Her tongue pressured Bette to open her mouth and accept it. Bette slowly parted her mouth and with a passion like nothing else, their tongues and mouths battled for more of the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments bring many smiles and laughs. Thanks for following the story. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11**

When Eva pulled back, she immediately felt anxious. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what got into me, I just…”

Bette reached forward and wiped away a bit of lipstick that had smeared across Eva’s lip. “Don’t apologize. Just tell me…do you make a habit of that?”

Eva shook her head. “Not at all. I haven’t ever kissed one of the customers.”

“So I don’t need to worry about STD’s or nothing right?” Bette joked.

Eva abruptly slid off of Bette, and stood before her with her arms folded feeling insulted. “Seriously? You didn’t just ask me that did you?”

“Hey, I was kidding. I’m sorry…that wasn’t appropriate.”

Eva unfolded her arms and let them drop to the side, taking a less defensive stance. This is where things were so blurred in terms of her feelings. If any other customer had asked that, she wouldn’t have cared. Then again, she never kissed another customer…ever. “No…it was appropriate. I don’t blame you for asking.”

“I really was just kidding.”

“I don’t have any STD’s. I’m very careful about what I do here. I have a life outside this place that I would like to keep living.”

Bette could see that Eva was trying to convey that she was so much more than what she had been privy to seeing on the two Friday nights.

“There isn’t a doubt you do.” Bette now wondered what that meant. Was she married? What kind of life did this stranger live outside of the club scene? She felt a strong need to ask about Eva’s availability. At the same time, she knew how much this woman was already affecting her, and wasn’t sure she wanted to know – it could be disappointing, and that wasn’t a feeling Bette wanted to feel again when it came to women. Yet, she also knew the best way to get over a breakup, is to move forward. “Can I ask you something?”

Eva cautiously nodded in agreement.

“Are you involved with anyone?”

Eva felt a shudder go up and down her spine. She had this innate ability already to communicate with Bette, and she felt her heart beat at the thought of what question would come after she answered. She never shared her personal life with a soul at work – not the patrons, not the other girls… no one. There are lines drawn in this business, and that is one you don’t cross. But, in this situation, Eva knew that the lines were already blurred and that what was happening for the first time ever; the rules could not be genuinely applied.

The hesitation was killing Bette. So much was running through her mind, and she started to regret ever putting the question out there. 

“No, I’m not…you?”

Bette wasn’t sure what she expected for an answer. In truth, a beautiful woman like Eva would likely have been married or at a minimum, involved in a serious relationship. While she was eager to learn whether this woman was single, to hear it, made Bette feel anxious. It had been a bit of time since she was back in a situation where there was the potential to be seeing someone again. She was excited and relieved to know that Eva wasn’t, but then again…Eva also admitted she was never with a woman before. Did she want to take this risk? What if this was just an exciting alternative for Eva…similar to her first relationship when she was simply an experiment to her first love? What if Bette started to put more of herself out there only to get hurt again? She started to make herself freak out inside with all the ‘what if’s’ and it was starting to show. “I shouldn’t hold you up any longer,” Bette said as she stood from the chair and reached in her pocket to take out forty dollars.

Eva felt her heart nearly stop beating. She was certain Bette was going to ask her out. “Were you…I mean, was there anything you wanted to say?”

“Thank you. It was the best lap dance I ever had.” Bette grabbed hold of Eva’s hands, which were softer than she recalled when they had grabbed hold of the sides of her face. She placed the money in her hand and closed it into a fist. “Maybe I’ll see you next week.”

Bette started to walk quickly from the back room. She wasn’t ready for this…for another ‘ _anything’_ no matter what it was. While it was an amazing feeling – to feel those butterflies, and the passion rushing through her body, she also was so scared to get hurt again.

“Bette –“ Eva called after her, but not nearly with enough force.

#

Kit looked at her phone. Bette had not texted back. She started to get a little alarmed, as it wasn’t like Bette to not be in touch. She hadn’t mentioned that she had any plans for Friday, so it added to the element of concern. She decided to call her. It was nearly 1030pm, but even if she woke her, she knew she could get back to sleep and make up for it by sleeping in a little as it was the weekend.

She felt her call was just about to go to Bette’s voicemail when she heard her sister’s voice.

“Hello.”

“Bette… I had sent you a text and you hadn’t replied. I was getting concerned.”

“I’m sorry Kit, I just noticed it.” Bette got into her car and started it, causing the seatbelt chime to ring.

“You’re out? I didn’t mean to interrupt…are you alone?”

“Aren’t I usually?” Bette replied with a little edge in her voice. “I’m sorry Kit. I didn’t mean for that to-“

“It’s okay baby girl. I know things have been hard for you. I was actually hoping you might have been out having some fun.

Bette wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t want Kit to worry any further – particularly where she had actually gone out, but at the same time she didn’t want to divulge something that she didn’t feel she would let go any further due to her desire not to get hurt again.

“I’m okay,” Bette replied. “I know you are concerned, but as I told you before, I’m doing okay and I’m getting to like my life. I don’t have to consider anyone else when I make a decision. I don’t need to be concerned with being accountable to anyone but myself.”

Kit knew her sister better than that. She could sit there and spew out words that might be helpful in her healing, but her sister was a one woman kind of person, and she loved being in a committed relationship. What she didn’t love, is the hurt that could come if things didn’t work out. However, when Bette gave her heart, she gave her all. The three long term relationships she was in, each lasting more than four years, did not end because of her choice. The first relationship was when she was very young, and her girlfriend was bisexual and unbeknownst to Bette, she was experimenting with being involved with a woman more than anything else. She had chalked it up to both of them being too young – as they were both seventeen when they met. The second relationship she was in her late twenties, and thought it was going to be serious enough to get married, until she came home and found her girlfriend in bed with another woman. The final relationship had been far more complex, and she gave more than she perhaps should have to try to save it. In the end, Jodi had betrayed her trust and was seeing someone on the side. 

“You just take care of yourself Bette. I worry about you.”

“I know you do Kit. I’m okay…I’m doing everything I can to keep myself in a healthy place.”

“Okay. If you need anything –“

“I’ll call.”

“I’ll trust that you will. I’ll let you go. I have to get back to bed before Harry gets mad,” Kit joked.

Harry was the fabricated boyfriend that Kit would joke about here or there. It always lightened the mood and she would mention him when she wanted to get a rise out of her sister. 

“You’re too much. Make sure you have a happy ending!” Bette joked.

“Always,” Kit laughed.

Bette ended the call and before she realized it, was already back at home in her driveway. She stared at the dark house before her. It seemed like it was far more difficult to go into her home on this evening. The longing for coming home to someone had returned and in a way which was stronger. Just when she thought she had started to make some progress in this “healing” process, she felt she slipped backwards. “Damn her…” she said to herself as she exited the car and started to walk to the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

By the end of her shift, Eva was exhausted. She had thrown her things in her bag and changed before heading out. “See you next week Jack.”

“Hey Eva, come here,” Jack said.

Eva was concerned Jack was going to fire her. She had only been there a few weeks, and while she did prove she could draw a crowd more than some of the other women, she didn’t know Jack that well to know how to read him just yet. “Long night,” Eva said as she approached him.

“Yeah…yeah it was. You’re pretty popular here already.”

Eva remained quiet, waiting for the ax to fall.

“Seems like you have a few people taking an even deeper liking to you,” Jack said as he counted one of the money drawers. He licked his thumb every so often, which Eva found slightly repulsive, considering where some of the one’s had been. In fact, she made a point to use a cloth bag in which she would throw her money – and when it was deposited, she disinfected her hands a few times before washing the bag in hot water and bleach.

“I suppose I have. That’s a good thing right?”

“Sure.”

Eva waited, feeling that Jack had something else to say. “Anything else?”

“Yeah…yeah there is.” Jack banded together another stack of 50 one dollar bills. “See Eva, you have to be able to work the room when you aren’t on the stage. The lap dances is what brings the big bucks in for both you, and for me. And you need to scope out the high rollers…you know, the ones that are coming here planning on dropping quite a few Ben Franklin’s down.”

“I know this.” Eva felt herself beginning to get a little perturbed. She hated that she needed this job so much. “I know how to do this job Jack. I’ve done this quite a few years ago, and the mission was the same then as it is now.

“Well…you need to show it babe. You can’t keep customers waiting when they DO want a lap dance, and you certainly need to be more outgoing and approach more customers asking them right out if they want one.”

“I’m just getting more used to the customer base. Once I get a little more used to-“

“Let me put it to you this way Eva. This is work…you have to bring in the money. You can’t be chatting with your girlfriends who might come to see you.”

“Girlfriends?”

“Your friend…that brunette you were chatting with when your customer was waiting for a private show.”

“I hardly even know her. She isn’t a girlfriend. She is…she is a customer Jack.”

Jack smirked before lighting up a cigar and exhaling thick smoke into the air. “That so?”

“Yes, that is so.”

“Well…one of the girls tells me you were deep throating her in the back room. Now I don’t care what you do to make the money…cause off the record, anything goes here if you’re willing to put it out there, but you best be more discrete than that or else I could be shut down. I have women here fucking around with some of the guys, and hell I’m not going to stop them if they keep it as private as possible in a private room upstairs. The back room…just the typical lap dances which can get hotter than hell itself if you want it to. However, if it gets out, then the law comes in and labels my strip club as a prostitution joint and that doesn’t sit well.”

Eva felt sick to her stomach. It was bad enough she was starting to feel somewhat trashy, and while she was never completely at ease being a stripper, this sudden interest and attraction to Bette made her suddenly feel slightly sleazy, and that feeling came because she had crossed the line. Her personal interest and work interest were blending, and hell she didn’t even have time to understand her sudden and unique attraction to a woman, let alone have Jack tell her that some of the women were actually doing quite a bit with their customers and was putting her in that same category.

“Some bitches around here have a big mouth,” Eva bit back. “If someone had something to say, they should have said it to me. Plus, if they are fucking around with their customers as you said, then why are they worried about what I am doing?”

Jack formed a grin. “Who knows…jealousy maybe? You’re one of the first to have a female so interested in her…and one of my girls interested in a female customer like this.”

“Your girls…you say that like a pimp!” Eva knew she needed to tone it down, but she was far too pissed off at the moment.

“Now now…don’t be using words like that. I told you, I own a strip club not a prostitution joint. You will learn real fast Eva, that women can be cut throat. They will make pretend you’re their friend, and then knife you if you have something they want. Just take my advice…work the room and if you are going to get into something illicit with a customer, be sure you’re more discrete.”

Eva saluted him before walking out the front door. She felt her face flushed by her anger. Of course she was aware how women in this area of work could be. However, many years had passed since she had been back in this line of work, and she hoped that people weren’t as juvenile. She slammed the door to her car after she got in it. She had already felt extremely vulnerable tonight, and it had escalated when Bette abruptly left as she did. It bothered her even more that she would allow someone who was still a stranger to her affect her emotions as she had. Bette was a customer, plain and simple – and one that may or may not be returning based on how abruptly she had left.

The last thing she needed, was Jack not only revealing how someone snitched on her, but then to compare it to what some of the other women were apparently doing with customers. It sure was well hidden, because she had no clue anything like that was occurring. She only worked one night a week, and hoped that should the club ever get raided if things were leaked, that it wouldn’t be on the one night a week she worked.

As she drove home, her phone rang. The poop picture graced her screen and she rolled her eyes as she prepared to answer the call. “Hello. Seriously Eddie? What’s going on now?...why can’t your new flame step up to the plate? Yeah…right…that would take too much effort wouldn’t it? It isn’t that I don’t want to see him…I love him, you know that. It makes things really hard when I don’t have him all the time. I know what the fucking arrangement is Ed, you don’t have to remind me. If you had any class…No…NO that was your decision. Whatever…yeah…fine. I will be home at least until two o’clock, so please make an effort to bring him before then.” Eva flipped the phone. Her ex could be one pain in the ass.

#

Bette poured herself a glass of wine and leaned back against the kitchen counter before taking a sip. She was somewhat disappointed that she had not had the guts to ask Eva out. That unspoken language that was unique between the two, was giving her vibes that Eva was wanting to be asked. Yet…her fear took control of the situation. She knew that if she was ever to be with another woman in the future, she had to take risks. There were no guarantees that hearts would not be broken – that people would be completely trustworthy and genuine – that she wouldn’t be cheated on again. With this woman, there seemed to be some flags that signaled this could be a difficult situation. Ideally, she would not feel at ease with someone who was stripping – even if it was only for one night a week. Yet, she could not deny that there was an attraction so forceful, that it was causing her to actually feel stir crazy when she knew she had to wait another whole week to see this woman…that is if she didn’t convince herself during the week to just let it all go and not return back to the club.

#

  
The next morning, Eva woke to the sun shining through the sheer panels that framed her bedroom window. She had forgotten to turn the blinds the night before. While it was the cause for her to wake up earlier than she normally would have on a Saturday, the sunshine was invigorating.

She laid back and started to once again, think of Bette. 

“She is just a customer, plain and simple. I have to just put this out of my head. If she comes back and wants a lap dance, then that she will get like any other customer.” Her inner thoughts were verbalized outwardly as she rose from the bed and started gathering a load of laundry. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One never knows what to expect... but some lap dances can be quite the thing from the right person. ;)
> 
> Enjoy ladies...

**CHAPTER 13**

Realizing how vulnerable she was feeling about her work situation and this new woman, Eva called her sister. They always shared a very close relationship throughout their lives, and had been a rock to one another through some extremely difficult moments. 

“Hello.”

Just the sound of her sister’s voice brought some calm to Eva. “Hey, what are you up to?”

“Hey you…I’m not doing much. I just brought Zach home from soccer. How about you?” Jen asked.

“I was just starting some laundry – fun, fun, fun.”

“No kidding, I did that yesterday. Just have to finish doing the floors later today.” A silence developed, which was somewhat awkward. “You okay kiddo?”

Eva laughed at the “kiddo” phrase. She was only 4 years younger than her sister, so she always found it quite amusing when she made such a reference. “Yeah, I’m okay…I guess I’m feeling…maybe a little confused about some stuff.”

“Like?”

“It’s too complex to talk about over the –“

“Well come over. I can make us some lunch.”

“It won’t be an appropriate conversation to have in front of Zach,” Eva explained.

“Actually he is heading out to his friend’s house in a few. By the time you get here, he probably won’t be here. They are going for lunch and then going to play some video games – so he says.”

“You sure?”

“Of course…it will be nice to catch up. I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.”

Eva and Jen ended the call and Eva threw on some sweats and headed over to see her sister.

#

Bette was trying to review some of her case notes for a personal injury hearing that she was filing on behalf of a client. Her mind was not on work, and it frustrated her that she couldn’t focus. She kept the end of her pen in her mouth and twisted it as she tried feverishly to outline her case. When her cell phone rang, she welcomed the interruption. It was Shane. She wanted to know if Bette was up for a run. She needed to clear her head, and getting some fresh air and bouncing some things off of Shane just might be a little helpful. She agreed, and had just finished putting on her workout clothes when Shane arrived.

“It’s awesome outside! Perfect for a run,” Shane said as she came into the house.

Bette leaned down and started to tighten her shoelaces. “Good, because I need to get my ass back into running again. I was doing great, and then I just missed a few days, and bam I was off track.”

“Well let’s get you back on track then!” Shane encouraged. “Hey…how was last night?”

Bette stood and took a deep breath. She didn’t really want to talk about it in great detail; her sister was off limits for such a discussion. Yet, she felt she did need to talk to someone, for her mind had become mush in a matter of a couple of days. “It was…delightful,” she said sarcastically.

Shane’s brows twisted with concern. “That doesn’t seem genuine.”

“I’ll tell you after our run – if you have some time that is.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Bette and Shane headed out the door to pound some pavement, which allowed Bette to get a hold of all the thoughts and be able to try to explain to Shane what was happening in her head…and…heart.

#

Eva pulled up to her sister’s house and was immediately greeted by their golden retriever. “Heya Sadie!” Eva patted the overzealous dog while her sister stood in the doorway.

“She’s obviously missed you,” she called out.

“I guess she has,” Eva said as Sadie whimpered and followed behind her as she approached the front porch. “You stay out here for now okay?”

Jen embraced her sister before they both headed into the kitchen area.

“I made some coffee. Would you like a cup?”

“Sure, that would be great. Just a little light cream,” Eva replied.

“How has work been?” Jen asked.

Eva hadn’t told her sister that she started stripping again – least not yet. That was the whole purpose of wanting to talk to her, so it was bound to come out. Guess now was better than any time. “I started working at a club on Friday and Saturday nights again.”

Jen stopped pouring the coffee for a brief moment as she glanced at her sister. “Really…where?"

“Pink Lounge.”

“Oh gosh, that place is such a dive…least that is what Mike said when he had to go for a Bachelor party last year.”

Eva rolled her eyes. She felt less comfortable talking about it after such a response. Her silence forced her sister to resume the discussion.

“I’m sorry. I’m not judging you, really…I’m not. I just don’t understand. I thought you were doing okay financially.”

“I am, but I want to buy a home Jen. The market is perfect for doing so right now. I have to move fast with it or before I know it, I’ll miss out on some great home deals and interest rates. I know I could easily get a second job somewhere…more…acceptable, but I could never make the money as fast as I can in this type of work.”

It was true, and her sister couldn’t deny those reasons.

“I just hate that you feel like that is the only way.”

“It is fast money! Jen, what I can make in one night, would take nearly a week to make. I want to try to pick up some more hours too. Now is the time to do this. Please…just try to understand.”

Jen handed Eva her coffee. “I’m sorry. I really don’t mean to come across as being a pessimist. I just worry about you…how it really affects you.”

“It doesn’t,” Eva said quickly. Her eyes caught her sister’s. “Well, it wasn’t…I only started a few weeks ago, and the past week has caught me off guard a little bit.”

Jen was a fairly open minded woman, and while some people might be a little hesitant to share there was a unique attraction to the same sex, Eva wasn’t overly concerned – just slightly.

“What happened?” Jen asked eagerly. “You don’t have some slimy guy stalking you or anything do you?”

Eva couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nooo, that isn’t it at all.”

Jen felt relieved. “Thank goodness. That is one of the things I worry about with you working at those places. You just don’t know a thing about the people who go there, and a room filled with beautiful naked women and a bunch of men getting all horny concerns me.”

“I realize that, and that is why I’m very careful. We have great security there Jen. The security guys are huge, and they will escort you to your car if you want, and are very good about watching the area around us to be sure no one is waiting in cars to follow us home. I’ve also been good about checking my rear view mirror and taking different ways home. I do what I can to keep myself physically safe.”

Jen waited, knowing that the way her sister ended the sentence there was more.

“I suppose, this week I haven’t been doing such a great job about keeping myself emotionally safe.”

“What do you mean?”

Eva sighed. “There is this customer…I don’t know what it is, but there is a definite attraction.”

“Are you sure?” Jen asked. “Don’t get me wrong, you are an extremely attractive woman. I can see where someone could easily be drawn to you.”

“It’s not just this person liking me…it’s both ways Jen.”

“You like him too?”

Eva looked over and closed her eyes a moment, thinking in her head how she was going to tell her sister it wasn’t a man, but a woman.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Shane and Bette shared a protein shake as they settled on the back patio. “I have to get the pool opened this week,” Bette said as she stared at the pool cover.

“I love that time of year when you start getting things ready to bring on summer. But it is weather like this, today, that feels great to run in,” Shane replied as she sipped her shake. “So…what gives…what did you want to talk about?”

Bette kept her eyes on the pool cover. “Do not laugh,” Bette said firmly. 

“I wouldn’t laugh,” Shane said genuinely. 

“Let me just ask you this,” Bette said. “You’ve gone to strip clubs a lot right?”

Shane smirked, looking sort of proud that she had. “Is the Pope Catholic?”

Bette laughed. “Yeah, that was kind of a silly question.”

“Anyway…” Shane sat sideways on the lawn chair. “You went there last night right?”

“I did. That woman…Eva.”

Shane grinned from ear to ear. “She IS a hot one isn’t she?”

“She is…that she is,” Bette said softly. The comparison between Shane’s ability to view Eva as an ‘entertainer’ and her own inability to keep her feelings out of it was making her feel incredibly stupid.

“Did you get a lappy yet?” Shane continued, oblivious to what was going on. However, being the ‘yoda’ that she was in their group of friends, it didn’t take long to see the struggle in Bette’s expressive face. “Hey, what’s going on…really?”

“It is so silly. I probably should just try to work it out –“

“Bette, no. I’m sorry if I was making light of it all.” Shane studied her friend’s expression. “You like her…don’t you?”

Bette frowned. “Is it that obvious?”

Shane felt bad. This was not a good place for Bette to be following a break up. There aren’t too many people who can have a favorable run with someone in such a profession. Between the crazy hours, the type of work you have to accept that your partner is engaging in, the jealousy that can easily breed in even the most strongest and secure person. “Don’t get me wrong when I ask this okay?”

Bette waited and nodded slowly.

“Are you sure of what you are feeling? Those places can really get you cranked up and some of those women really can get under your skin Bette. It’s a job for them. They are there to make money, not relationships. I just don’t want to see you set yourself up to get hurt. You are just starting to get out of your funk –“

“I’m getting out of it because of this feeling that is both crazy and wonderful. I haven’t felt the blood pumping through me like I feel when I am there…it isn’t just about seeing her…watching how seductive she is. It is just being in her presence.”

This concerned Shane and she could see now why her friend was struggling. Bette was a smart woman, and she knew full well that logically it was not a favorable situation in the least…but emotionally it felt good to feel something, anything, following her breakup.

“Bette, I know that it has been so awesome to feel something once again between you and another woman. I am glad you are opening yourself up to do just that. But I have a feeling you are going to get crushed. This is a job for all those girls. You have the waitresses pushing the booze, the food, the girls pushing massages and then the strippers doing their thing.”

“I know all of that Shane. It really is ridiculous to even find myself in this situation. What you said makes sense, and I get it… I do. At the same time, there is definitely something there.”

Shane tilted her head to the side and her expression was one of pity. She felt her friend was going to get hurt, in a big way, and it wasn’t something she wanted to see happen.

Bette glanced at Shane’s sympathetic face. “I know it seems pathetic. Me…falling for a stripper.”

“Falling? Do you mean that? Are we talking about a strong attraction or are we talking about something even deeper Bette?” Shane could tell Bette had definitely formed a physical attraction, but to use the word ‘falling’ really made her worry for her friend. “What if it is just infatuation or something? It feels good in the moment Bette – hell I even feel great in the moment and I am a chick magnet to begin with,” Shane joked, trying to lighten things a little. She quickly noted that her attempt was not enough. 

“She brought me in the back last night.”

“So you had a dance? Well that makes sense why you feel more of a connection -”

“Not necessarily a lap dance.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

Bette felt herself even more embarrassed trying to explain to Shane of all people, that she just wanted to talk to Eva. “She was willing…but there was something there, in her eyes Shane. I’m serious…she looked like she was struggling with what she was going to do. At the same time, I really just wanted to talk. The manager had caught us both chatting, and it was obvious he wanted her to be working the room and not be talking. So, I figured the only way I was going to get to talk to her was to ask for a dance. When we went in the back, she started to do what she probably always does, and I told her not to…I just wanted to talk.”

“Wanted to talk…but about what?” This was getting into an area that was out of Shane’s game. The last thing Shane would do was put money down at a strip joint to ‘talk’ to someone.

“About ...her…you know, is she single –“

Shane put her heads in her hand. “Ahhh Bette. You can’t do this. You can’t let them know you like them like that. She will grab you hook, line and sinker! You have now flattered her to the point that she will play you. Now, I know you… I know if you say you are feeling something that it is genuine. Those women on the other hand…part of their job is NOT to feel or get too involved beyond being a money maker. They aren’t supposed to feel a damn thing about anything but filling their pocketbooks with money at the end of the night, and making money for the club too.”

It killed Bette to hear the hard facts. What Shane was saying was true, but it wasn’t going to change what Bette was feeling. Certainly, it was going to make her far more cautious and maybe even open her eyes a little bit.

“She kissed me…I didn’t expect it…but she did.”

“Okay…so what does that mean?”

“How the hell do I know?” Bette snapped. “I mean…is that typical? You tell me, because this was never really ‘my thing’ and I don’t know what to think. I’d like to think that maybe it was real and that –“  
  
“Bette, don’t do this to yourself. Please…you are setting yourself up for a huge heartbreak. Get a grip on your feelings. This is a JOB, period. Plus, let’s just say that somehow this woman had feelings for you…how the hell would you deal with her being a stripper? Would you be okay with what she does in those back rooms?”

Bette wanted to know…she wanted to know it all. What DOES Eva do in the back room? What if Shane was right? What if Eva was playing her and the whole purpose of this so called ‘connection’ that seemed to be there was something Eva was consciously working hard to make happen? Certainly Bette knew she was responsible for her own emotions, but with a woman like Eva, anyone could probably be fooled – except Shane of course. If there was something like a premeditated purpose to nab her – hook, line, and sinker as Shane said, then what a fool Bette was. While it was hard to hear, maybe this was what she needed in order to pull back. Maybe…just maybe what Bette needed to do was pull back as far as she could emotionally and then by Friday, she might be able to go to the club with the pure intent to be entertained…be thrilled in the moment, and then let it go. Shane was a friend…a good friend. She wouldn’t say something if it weren’t the truth. She was right…Eva was very likely just playing her. What a fool she was. With Shane’s help, Bette was going to dismiss those feelings - thank god for friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Are you enjoying this? I hope so... :)

**CHAPTER 15**

While her sister was a rather open minded woman, and one she felt she could be completely honest with, she found herself hesitating. Why reveal an attraction to a woman if it wasn’t mutual? What if she was seeing too far into things? Bette certainly had an opportunity to ask her out, and she didn’t. She up and left. Perhaps Bette’s questions were more curiosity driven than emotionally driven.

“You there?” Jen moved her hand in front of her sister’s eyes.

“I am,” Eva replied. “I am trying to think of how I am going to say this. So many different scenarios have played through my head all the way over here.”

Jen looked at her sister. She could see the struggle on her face. She was also playing with her fingers, showing some anxiety.

“It’s okay…it may be best just to say it.”

“Jen, the person isn’t a ‘he’.”

“What do you –“ Jen stopped in her tracks and raised both brows, in a way which communicated enough for Eva to recognize that Jen knew. “Really…” Jen was silent as she took in what her sister had just revealed, while Eva searched her sister’s face to determine if she was going to suddenly be ostracized for having such an attraction. “Okay.. so this is quite different for you…isn’t it?”

Eva nodded slowly, still studying her sisters body language. “I haven’t ever felt attracted to a woman…ever. This is what I am having a hard time understanding. I have danced for both men and women before and even over the last few weeks. This chemistry…it feels very real Jen. It isn’t something that I feel like I am caught up in.”

“Are you sure though? I mean you have never felt something like this. Are you sure it isn’t because of your divorce finally being settled only a few months ago? Maybe you are just feeling some kind of emotional impact from it…you know…the aftermath or something. You haven’t dated at all, and you have been so lonely. Do you think it may just be something exciting because it is so different than what you have usually experienced?”

Eva wasn’t sure, and because of that uncertainty as to why she was feeling what she was, it was hard to defend it. “I don’t know.” Her sister was someone who she respected and often times modeled her behavior and life. Her opinion would weigh heavily on her. “Maybe. I suppose I need to just get my head wrapped around the fact that my job right now is very important, and I need to just…well just focus on it being work and keep things separate.”

“I think that would be a good idea. It is never wise to mix business with pleasure, no matter what job it is – but particularly with that one. I can maybe try to understand it more if you told me you had prior attractions to females, but this is the first…correct?”

Eva nodded in agreement.

“Then I really think it is just where you are right now in your life. I’m sure you feel lost right now, looking for some feelings of being more grounded. Eddie ended up with the house - which he didn’t deserve in the least may I add, as well as that backstabbing person you once referred to as a friend.”

“I didn’t have the energy to fight Jen. Plus, Ed put down the down paymen.”

“You were married long enough to be able to get half of it. You would have had the money for a down payment without having to work two jobs. You still have your other job I assume?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I just wish you would have fought for your half of that home. I think you would feel more empowered today, and less likely to be looking for something – in this case, a relationship, in all the wrong places.”

Eva sighed. The last thing she wanted was something being pointed out to her, which in many ways was something she had messed up on. In the moment, she wanted out of there. Ed had cheated on her, with one of her friends no less – now former friend, and she just wanted to be away from him. He told her she didn’t have to leave, like she really was going to stay in a home they shared after realizing he put little to no value into their relationship, but everything into what he found new, exciting, and fun.

“I’m sorry.” Jen realized she should just have been a listening board. “I really am. It’s just…you’re my sister, and I never want to see you hurting or struggling.”

Jen stood from her chair and gave her sister a tight hug, affirming her love.

“I know you do.”

“This thing you are experiencing with this…woman. I am certain it is a passing feeling and you will start to see things more plainly if you just try to clear your head a little bit.” Jen released her hug and sat back down. “Plus, when you really do want to start seeing someone, Scott would be more than happy to date you.”

“Scott? Mike’s best friend?”

Jen smirked. “He has had a hard on for you since he met you at the 4th of July party last summer.”

Eva formed a slight smile. “I didn’t know.”

“Well he wasn’t being outward about it! You were married. When he found out you and Eddie were heading to divorce court, he wanted to ask you out immediately. Mike told him he should wait…let things settle down a bit for you. Just saying…if you think you want to try going out and having some fun, let me know. I can put together a small gathering here – you know, nothing too intimate, but enough where you both can be in one another’s company.”

“Maybe. Maybe it really is what I need.”

“I think so. You might just have been at a vulnerable moment when you met this woman, and it felt right. Perhaps it was your inner voice trying to tell you it was time to start dating again – not necessarily that woman, but just in general.”

Eva felt that her sister may have hit the nail on the head. While it was quite true that she felt genuinely attracted to Bette, it may really be something as simple as the unique attention from something that was different – maybe something that was even forbidden in terms of what was “acceptable” by society. Perhaps it was true that the real spark had more to do with the desire to start to see someone again, than this particular person.

“Okay…let’s do it.”

Jen tilted her head, beckoning clarification.

“The dinner…house party…whatever you want to call it.”

“Really?” Jen grabbed hold of her sister’s arm. “You want to?”

“Why the hell not?”

“That is terrific! You’re not working tomorrow night are you?”

“Not on Sunday nights I don’t.”

“Let me ask Mike of Scott is free. I can also see if Mike’s sister and boyfriend are around, so that there are more people and it doesn’t feel like it is a dinner date – the more the merrier right?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Eva looked at her watch. “Shit, I have to get back home. Eddie is coming over.”

“What the hell does he want now?”

“Don’t ask…”


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Later…

Eddie came to the door with a rather hyped up little guy. “Hey…come here…you need to be quiet or you will get kicked out,” he admonished, just as Eva answered the door.

“Oh jeez!” Eva braced herself for the overzealous enthusiasm. 

“He’s missed you,” Eddie said as he handed Eva a bag with Carlton’s things.

“I see that!” Eva hugged the happy little guy. “I may be going out tomorrow afternoon. What time will you be by to pick him up?”

“Between 3 and 4pm. That good?”

Eva nodded in agreement.

“Okay…well, thanks for taking him the last minute.” Eddie looked at the incredible love that existed between the two. When he turned to leave, Carlton hadn’t even noticed.

#

At the Planet, Shane bumped into Dana and Alice, who were sharing a late lunch.

“Hey you two!”

“Hey Shane,” Dana said as Alice waved a hello with a mouthful of food.

Shane turned the chair backwards and took a seat at their table and picked at Alice’s French fries. “What did you guys do last night?”

“We went to a movie,” Dana replied. “Olympus Has Fallen.”

Shane placed her sunglasses on top of her head. “Hey I heard that was a really good flick.”

“It was great,” Alice chimed in. “It is a little too true to life as to what could happen. Especially with all the stuff going on between North and South Korea.”

“Yeah, I need to make a point to rent it on Netflix at some point when it becomes available.”

Alice laughed. “You say that all the time. You never have time to watch movies. You are always hanging with your latest flavor of the week.”

Shane smirked. “I know. It’s kind of shameful.”

“Hey, different strokes for different folks,” Dana said. 

“Can I get you something?” Katie asked with an innocent smile.

Shane eyed the new waitress…up…and…down. “I’ll have one of those,” she said pointing to the girl herself.

Dana rolled her eyes at the same time Alice muttered, “Oh brother…”

Katie chuckled. “Besides that.”

“I’ll have a Corona and lime.”

“Can I see your I.D. please?”

Alice nearly choked on her French fry. “I would check it really good…it’s most likely fake,” Alice joked.

“Seriously Al?” Shane reached in her back pocket and pulled out her license from her wallet. “Now that you know my address, how about I get your number…it’s only right.”

Katie arched her brow as she looked from the license to Shane. “Cute picture. I’ll get you your beer.”

“You are such a dog, you know that?” Alice quipped. “Can’t you like go anywhere without thinking with your pussy?”

“Yes…church.”

“You don’t go to church,” Dana interjected.

“Exactly.”

“Has anyone heard from Bette? I was wondering how she was doing. Did she ever go back to the club again?” Dana’s questions had come at the right time, where Shane had just seen her that morning.

“We actually went for a jog this morning.”

“You had energy left to run this morning? It must have been a bad night,” Alice laughed.

“It was a great night. I just wanted to run…you know…stay in shape in case one of my girls ends up being married or something and doesn’t tell me. I may need to depend on these feet and legs to carry me out of somewhere REALLLLY fast!”

“How is Bette?” Dana asked. “We were thinking of inviting her to dinner.”

“She’s…ya know…she is hanging in there.”

“Any better this week than the other weeks?”

Shane turned her mouth downward as she pondered how to answer. “I don’t know….guess it really depends how you define better.”

“What does that mean?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m kind of concerned about her with that chick she found really hot. The stripper from Pink Lounge… Eva.”

“Did something happen?” Dana inquired. “Did she say something?”

Shane smiled at Katie when she brought her bottle of beer to the table. “Well, it seems that she may be really starting to form some feelings. I guess the chick gave her a pretty deep kiss –“

“I thought you aren’t suppose to really touch each other on stage –“

Shane quickly interrupted Dana. “It wasn’t out in the main area. It was the back room, where the private dances are.”

“Fucking seriously? Porter went in the back room?” Alice looked over at Dana. “A strip club is hardly her thing, and we were only JUST able to get her there the week before and she is already in the back room and deep throating some broad!”

Shane nodded.

Dana was equally surprised. That scene wasn’t a place they usually could get Bette to go, single or not. “I’m surprised.”

“I don’t usually tell people what I think they should do – hell who am I to really ever be in a place to do so right?”

Dana and Alice both said “Right” at the very same time, causing Shane to roll her eyes.

“Okay, I deserved that. Anyway, I just don’t want to see her hurt….so I was real frank with her. I told her it is purely a money making business. The more the women play you, the more they want you to give them your money. Whatever “connection” or whatever it is that she thinks might be there is just skewed.”

“Right,” Dana added. “She was extremely hurt by that last breakup. I can see where she could get caught up in all the attention.”

Shane nodded in agreement. “Some of those woman REALLY know how to give you attention. I mean, they put you on a pedestal and as long as you feed them your money, you are going to feel like a fucking queen.”

“Of course, it’s a business. Bette is hurt, but at the same time, we have to give her some credit. She is an adult, and if anyone knows her the best, it is herself. One good thing is she is getting out of the house now and isn’t staying home doing absolutely nothing but emerging herself into her work,” Dana pointed out.

“That’s true,” Alice added as she pondered an idea through her head before suggesting it aloud. “You know, what do you guys think of this; what if Shane brings her on another night when Eva isn’t working. Bette wouldn’t be as likely to be getting into some fog when she sees that woman, and so she may see things more clearer on a different day when Eva doesn’t work.”

“You mean see how the women are really playing the people that go there,” Dana said more as a statement than a question.

“Exactly. If she is so caught up into Eva while she is there, her absence may force Bette to see things differently - see how the other women really work the room.”

Dana gave some thought to Alice’s suggestion. “That may actually be a great idea.” She looked at Shane who had also showed signs may be something to explore. “You could suggest that you both go during a week night or something.”

“Might not be such a bad idea,” Shane said. “I could do that.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! :)

**CHAPTER 17**

The sweat had beaded on Tina’s body after finishing the spinning class that she led. She wrapped the small towel around her neck and drank some water from her water bottle as she went out to the area where the machines and free weights were. 

“Oh shit,” Kit said when she saw her walking in her direction. “I thought she didn’t work these hours.”

Tina smiled as she watched Kit work one of the lateral pulldown machines. “Hi Kit, good to see you here.”

“What are you doing working now?” Kit asked frankly.

“I moved my shift today. I’m only here for about another hour.” Tina put her water bottle on the floor and grabbed hold of the overheard bar that Kit was pulling down. “Okay, with this one, if you remember when we went over it, you have to pull down very slowly, and release the bar back up just as slow. If you do either too quickly, you’re not isolating the muscles, which means you’re cheating yourself on your workout.”

Kit gave Tina a grouchy look and started to do it her way. “Girl, that makes it too damn hard. Can’t you see my arms shaking now?”

Tina smirked. “Exactly, that means you are working those muscles, and because you are shaking, it means those muscles are still quite weak.”

Kit did a few more reps and then sat there a moment. “You know, I’d much rather be delving into a big batch of warm biscuits with some homemade gravy….or even a big bag of chips.”

“You’re doing a terrific job. You look great Kit, and this is the best thing you can do for yourself.”

“I know it is…I just get frustrated. It always seems to be so much preparation – even at home when I have to make some room in the living room to do a few of my exercise video’s.”

“Do you have a basement?”

“I do…I really need to get it cleaned up a bit.”

“Is there room you can make down there to maybe put in a treadmill and maybe a universal weight machine?”

“I’m sure there is…I’m not that familiar with how to set something like that up though.”

“I can help you out. I can take a look at what you have and make some recommendations if you would like?”

“Really? How much would that cost – to have you come out and take a look?”

“I don’t charge anything. If I recall, you mentioned living rather close to here anyway, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to come over and check it out for you.”

“That would be great! When would you be able to do so?”

Tina pondered her schedule in her week. “I would need to just double check my planner which is in my office. I might have a few days in mind next week.”

“Works for me,” Kit replied.

“Great! Now let’s get over to the ab machines there,” Tina said.

Kit grimaced, following her with little enthusiasm.

#

Eva had fallen asleep on the sofa, and was gently woken to the soft and warm licks from Carlton. As she slowly opened her eyes, a smile formed. She and Eddie had not had any children, and Carlton was as close a child as they would get. Carlton was the cutest golden retriever puppy that Eva had ever seen. Eddie had been devastated when his 12 year old golden “Jake” had passed, and Eva had consoled him through the loss, as well as replace his companion within a few weeks. They both raised Carlton, and while he sure loved Eddie, he had always been particularly fond of Eva. When Eva moved out of the house, Eddie was a total prick at first, using Carlton as a weapon and not allowing Eva to see him. Though he was the one who no longer wanted to remain in their marriage, and found something more interesting and fun outside of it, he didn’t see anything wrong with his actions.

“Hey sweetheart,” Eva said as she caressed his warm head. Carlton snuggled into Eva more as he stretched his body on the sofa. “Are you hungry?”

Carlton’s ears perked up and he ran off the sofa, eagerly awaiting Eva so he could follow her. Once they both arrived in the kitchen, Carlton waited patiently as Eva prepared his dinner.

“Okay Carlton…you go slow now…no one is going to take it okay?” Eva placed Carlton’s dog dish on the floor. He quickly ran to the dish and started to scoff down the food. “So much for going slow there little man.”

#

Bette’s car was in dire need of a wash. On the way home from grocery shopping, she decided to take a longer way so she could stop at the car wash. While Eva had been quite difficult to remove from her thoughts, she kept trying to remember all the reasons Shane had provided as to why this woman was not proper enough for her.

She was startled when her phone rang, bringing her from her inner thoughts. “Hello.”

“Hey Bette.”

“Shane. How’s it going?”

“Good – good. I was just wondering if you wanted to head to the club tonight?”

“The club?” Bette was confused. Shane couldn’t have meant the strip club. She had given a strong lecture about how it was all just a business.

“Yeah, Pink.”

“But-“

“I know what I was telling you this morning. I was thinking that if you went with me, when Eva wasn’t working, that you might just see what I was trying to tell you.”

Bette didn’t need to go to the club to understand the reality of what Shane had explained to her that morning. She knew quite well what those clubs were for, and particularly what employees of such clubs needed to do to make some money.

“I’m not really in the mood to hang there tonight to be honest.”

“Come on Bette, it may be good for you to-“

“Shane...honestly, I’m all set.”

Without a whole lot to say, the conversation soon died out and Bette was exiting the car wash and heading home. The drive to her house was filled with thoughts of hitting the club. However, it didn’t seem to have the pull it might if she knew Eva was working…and that lack of interest to go on an evening that Eva wasn’t there, proved to her that it wasn’t so much watching women strip that was the draw, it was that particular woman.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Sunday arrived and Eva was getting ready to head to her sisters for dinner. Jen had her husband invite Scott, and as it ended up, he was free and plans were solidified. As she stood in front of the mirror, she fussed with her hair, feeling a little anxiety as she prepared to ready herself for what would be the first time she started to really consider dating someone.

Eddie had been punctual when he came by to pick up Carlton, which allowed plenty of time for Eva to get ready and get to her sister’s house for six o’clock.

The time had arrived, and Eva was now parked in Jen’s driveway. She took one additional look in the mirror, took a deep breath, and then started to walk towards the house.

#

  
“I’m so glad you could come for dinner,” Bette said as she checked on the chicken dish she had going in the oven.

“No better way to spend dinner on a Sunday, but with family,” Kit replied. 

“Well you will be happy to know that this is a low fat dish.”

“Thank goodness. Which reminds me, after Tina decided to push my ass even harder yesterday, she mentioned she would come by my place and take a look at how I could maybe make some room for a workout area.”

Bette brought a bottle of wine to the table and started to pour each of them a glass. “Really? That’s great! I should be doing something here in my basement too.”

“Which…brought me to ask her if she wouldn’t mind stopping by your place too – if you wanted her to of course.”

“That would be wonderful! Do you know what day she was thinking?”

“She hadn’t said. She was going to check her planner but then she had gotten busy. I can try to find out though.”

“If it is during the day and I’m working, you have a key, just come in with her and show her the basement. Let me know what she thinks.”

“I can do that.”

“That would be great. I’ve been wanting to get back into a regular rhythm of exercising again, and I think having something in the house might be really helpful.”

“I’ll let you know what day once I know.”

Bette opened the oven door. “Well…it looks like this is just about done. You will have to make sure you mention to Tina you had a nice low calorie meal with your sister.”

“You bet I will baby girl.”

#

“Hey you!” Jen hugged her sister when she walked in the door. “He just showed up a few minutes ago,” she whispered in her ear.

“I’m a little nervous.”

“Nervous?” Jen chuckled. “You told me you are stripping again…how on earth could you be nervous just having dinner?”

“Because…as you said, I’m vulnerable right?”

Jen rolled her eyes and squeezed her sister. “You are going to be fine. Just be yourself okay?”

Both women walked into the kitchen where Mike and Scott were sitting. Eva’s first reaction was that of disbelief, for she assumed Jen would have been successful putting together a more larger gathering than just the four of them. 

“Hey look who’s here,” Mike said when Eva walked in.

“Hi Mike.”

“You remember Scott,” Mike said just as Scott stood from the stool he had been sitting.

“Of course.”

Scott gave her a hug, as a wide smile formed on his face. “How are you?”

“Doing good…you?”

“I’m good…real good. Would you like to sit?” 

Eva politely sat on the stool that Scott had pulled out from under the center island. “Thank you.”

“No problem. How’s work going?”

Eva felt her face flush. “Work? It’s good…you?”

“Yeah, it’s been really good. Thank god the economy doesn’t seem to affect my job too much.”

Jen poured her sister a glass of wine, which Eva quickly accepted. It was going to be a long night.

#

**One week later…**

After trying desperately to put Eva out of her head, Bette found herself pacing the floors in her home as she toyed with the idea of returning to the club. She felt that she just “had” to see her, and with no other way of making contact, the club would be the only way.

Once again, she took the time to really put herself together before heading there. The entire drive, she found herself debating whether to continue ahead or return back home. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. While she found herself completely connected to this woman, she also was not sure if she could find herself actually dating and perhaps being in a relationship with someone who was in such a business. Bette was a pretty confident woman, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t have some concerns.

When she arrived at the club, she found herself feeling a little more excited once again. A feeling she had been trying to push down since the conversation with Shane in which she drilled home the reality of this work as simply a money making business. With only a door between she and the woman she was drawn to, Shane’s words started to dissipate and the anticipation took over.

She took hold of the handle and pulled the door open, leaving the quiet night air behind and entering a world filled with loud music, booze, and scantily clad – if not fully naked women. After showing ID to the guy at the front, she took out a twenty dollar bill and asked for some one’s. While she waited for her transaction, she scanned the club in search for the woman she had purposefully come to see.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bette...what I put her through. She finally is starting to get over that bad relationship with Jodi when she meets Eva, who is stirring things in her, and NOW in comes ... * drum roll * Tina Kennard! LOL!!!!

**CHAPTER 19**

Bette made her way through the crowd and headed to the bar. Standing there waiting to order a drink was another dancer who looked over at Bette and winked. “Hey baby…I haven’t seen you here before.”

Bette smiled. “I don’t usually come here.”

“Yeah? What brings you in tonight?”

Harry shouted from behind the bar, hoping he could be heard above the music. “What can I get you Tatiana?”

The dark skinned beauty briefly took her eyes off Bette. “I’ll have a wet pussy.”

Bette’s eyes widened. 

“You want one too?” Tatiana asked.

Bette laughed. “I’m not sure. What’s in it?”

Tatiana chuckled. “Oh, I bet you know what is in a wet pussy.” She arched a brow as she emphasized the last word.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s a half shot of amaretto, half shot of crown royal, and red bull.”

“Red bull? That may keep me up all night,” Bette exclaimed.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Tatiana said as she picked at a piece of lint that was allegedly on Bette’s top.

“Do you want one or something else,” Harry interrupted as he handed Tatiana her drink.

“I think I’ll go for a Brandy Alexander.”

“My name is Tatiana.” The dark haired beauty extended her hand to Bette. 

“Bette.” 

Tatiana took hold of Bette’s hand and kissed the back of it. “It’s a lovely name.”

While Tatiana continued to make small talk with Bette, hoping to eventually lure her into a lap dance, Eva came from the rear of the club where the dressing room was located. She had immediately noticed Tatiana speaking with Bette, and the air felt like it was sucked out of her. Without any preparation, she grabbed her stomach. She kept reminding herself that this was her job. This was not her personal life, and that these unusual and sudden feelings were nothing more than an adrenalin rush from the attention of such a beautiful woman.

Bette had taken a seat by the bar, and within seconds of putting her drink down on the table, Tatiana started to rub Bette’s shoulders. “OoOoo, you are so tight,” she said explicitly.

The muscles in Bette’s shoulders tightened more by the unexpected touch. It was true, her muscles were sore, and while her intent was to see Eva, it had actually felt kind of nice to receive a massage.

Tatiana slipped her hand under Bette’s shirt to touch the bare skin of her shoulders. “You need to get regular massages,” she urged as her fingers dug deep into some of the knots that she had found.

“I should make the time,” Bette said as she tilted her head slightly to the side to help stretch the muscle that Tatiana was working. 

Unbeknownst to Bette, Eva had been watching everything from a distance. It bothered her that it…bothered her. 

Tatiana came around the front of Bette’s chair. “Do you mind if I take a seat?”

“Sure.” Bette didn’t want to be impolite, particularly where this woman had no clue that her true intent was to see Eva. To Bette’s surprise, ‘taking a seat’ wasn’t in the chair next to her, instead it was on her leg.

Tatiana smiled as she placed an arm around Bette and started to drag her fingernails along her back. “So…from what you said, you don’t come here much at all.”

Bette nodded in agreement, having a hard time keeping her eyes from the rack that wasn’t very far from her face. “It’s not usually my thing – nothing against you or any of the others. I suppose I am more of a home body to be honest.”

“A home body huh? Why aren’t you home sweetie?” Tatiana arched a brow and leaned in a little closer so her breast was now against Bette’s body.

A nervous smile formed on Bette’s face. She had never been uneasy around a woman – ever. Then again, usually she was the one that pursued what she liked when she saw it. This zeroing in on her as soon as she walked into the place was slightly unnerving.

“Did you hear me baby?”

Bette took another sip of her drink. “I…my friends thought it would be good to get out.”

“So you must be single then.”

“Maybe,” Bette joked. “No, I am…I am single. It hasn’t been for a very long time – though if you asked my friends they would tell you it was.” As soon as Bette placed her empty glass on the table, a waitress came by to inquire about a refill, at which time Bette told her to start a tab, and to put a drink on it for Tatiana.

Eva felt her face flush from annoyance. She chalked the attraction she felt as now being one sided, and even then, she wasn’t convinced anymore that it was in fact something genuine that she was feeling. Her sister was right. It was a reaction to the divorce being solidified. Nothing more. She turned and walked towards the other end of the room and began to seek any interest there was in a lap dance in the back room.

As Bette and Tatiana continued to converse, Bette’s eyes would occasionally scan the room for Eva. She didn’t want to insult Tatiana by coming right out and asking her if Eva was working, so she attempted to be as casual as possible. The few dancers that had been up on the stage doing their thing had not even caused one bat of an eyelash from Bette. Perhaps Eva had taken the night off.

When their drinks arrived, Bette found her drink going down rather easy. Eva was the stunner for sure, but this dark skinned Brazilian woman was quite a knockout and was smoother than glass itself when it came to saying the right things to get Bette’s attention.

Bette glanced over to where the entryway to the back room was and had caught the back of Eva as she led a man into the back room. Her heart raced at the images that formed in her head as to what would likely go on back there. 

“You okay baby?” Tatiana asked, looking in the direction that Bette’s eyes were focused. Nothing unusual was there – least not to her.

“Yeah, I’m good. Tell me something…about the lap dances –“

“You want one?” Tatiana’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

“No…well not right now. I was just curious about…well about the job you ladies do.”

Tatiana leaned over and whispered into Bette’s ear. “If you are that curious, why don’t you take a walk with me and I’ll show you.”

“How much does it cost?” Bette was intentionally being coy, hoping to understand more about this business than she may have ever had a desire to before.

“It depends…what are you looking for?”

Bette’s brows turned upward. “Uh…a lap dance?”

Tatiana pushed Bette’s shoulder slightly as she threw her head back and chuckled. “Oh darling, you were honest – this really isn’t your thing is it?”

Bette felt vaguely embarrassed by playing clueless, but it was the only way to know without looking like a total ass to Eva.

“You are serious aren’t you?” Tatiana asked as she looked at Bette’s perplex look. “Well…you have your basic lap dance. We go in the back…I get undressed…and it is usually about five minutes or so. If you want extra’s, then that can be arranged.”

“Extra’s?”

Tatiana whispered into Bette’s ear, causing her to nearly fall over her chair from surprise. “That can’t be true.”

Tatiana nodded. “If you care to find out, we can certainly go back there.”

Bette’s eyes caught the very man coming out of the back room that had gone in with Eva. He obviously was more disheveled, and hadn’t taken the time to tuck his shirt back into his pants before making his way back into the more public area. She felt her eyes start to go green, but quickly told herself she had to stop thinking that way. Eva owed her nothing. They were not dating…they were…nothing. She had the right to do whatever it was she wanted. This was a place where women were paid to make you feel wanted, desired, feel their sole attention. It wasn’t genuine. Bette felt herself desensitize from the situation.

“Okay,” she said as she stood from the chair and grabbed her drink. “Let’s go in the back.”


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

When Bette entered the back room, Tatiana brought her around a corner to a different leather loveseat than where Eva had brought her. Before Bette was able to sit down, she was pushed up against the wall. The wood was hard against her back, and the mocha skinned woman was hard against her chest. Tatiana slid one hand down to Bette’s crotch while her mouth was close to her ear. The warm breath and soft moan tantalized her sensors as Tatiana’s hand pushed harder against her crotch. Bette felt her body turn, being directed to sit onto the sofa as Tatiana pulled her g-string off and straddled her. 

Her eyes never left Bette’s as she grabbed hold of her skimpy top and pulled it over her head, revealing two firm and erect nipples. She took hold of Bette’s hands and brought them to her chest, and squeezed them. “It’s perfectly fine to touch,” she said, more as an instruction than anything relative to permission.

Bette felt Tatiana’s hands reach down…and when she found her belt, she dipped her head to the side and took turns between watching Bette’s eyes and the methodical way she was carefully undoing the buckle. She brought her head forward and swiped her hair against Bette’s face, until her mouth grazed the brunette’s earlobe, taking part of it between her teeth. She slid the belt from Bette’s jeans and wrapped it around her neck and pulled her toward her. “You seem like someone who likes to be in control…but not now…now I’m in control,” she purred.

As _“Hey Baby”_ by Deadmau5 played, the lyrics only heightened the erotic experience. Tatiana shifted her body and placed her bare back against Bette’s chest, again taking hold of Bette’s hands and making her massage her breasts as her ass grinded against Bette’s crotch in perfect rhythm with the song. Bette was surprised at the fact she was feeling turned on. She didn’t feel an enormous attraction, but what was occurring in the back room, and where her head was at, sparked an interest that may not have normally occurred. No…she wasn’t disinterested in the least, for she was being fueled by the upset she was feeling to think that this was what Eva was doing to anyone and everyone that was paying her. It wasn’t anything special that they had shared that day in this very room. The anger only added to the fire that was happening between the two. 

“You want more?” Tatiana asked, now in a straddling position, as a bit of sweat started to bead between her breasts.

“There’s more huh? More extra’s?” 

Tatiana slipped her finger into her mouth and in a rather seductive manner slowly pulled it out and nodded. 

“How much more is there?”

Tatiana pushed Bette back against the sofa and slid off her body, parting her legs wide as she made her decline. She slowly unzipped her jeans and pushed each side open as far is it would go. She buried her face against Bette’s revealing lace panties.

Bette closed her eyes. She hadn’t been anywhere close to anything intimate like this since her breakup. The music….the seduction….the anger….it was more than her mind was able to comprehend. She was losing control and fast.

#

Eva casually glanced around the club, hoping not to look too obvious as to who she was trying to find. The club was rather large, but she had hoped to at least capture a glimpse of Bette…or the dancer that had been hanging all over her. Eva was too new to know all the dancers names, but she would certainly recognize her, for her green eyes had pierced the image of them into her mind.

“Eva, main stage,” The DJ announced, forcing her to get into the role in which she was hired.

As Eva slowly made her ascent up the steps to the stage, she once more took a fleeting look at the crowd gathered around the stage. Clearly one person was absent, and for that moment she felt both relief and bit of sadness too.

#

As Tatiana slipped her hand inside Bette’s panties, Bette grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “What are you –“

“Baby…I’m getting paid to please you…you said to keep going –“

Bette was taken back by how far things had the potential of going. She pulled Tatiana’s hand away and made every attempt to zip her jeans while the naked woman remained straddled on her lap. “I’m good…if you wouldn’t mind…I’m done.”

Tatiana was stunned. She never had a customer actually want to stop things – in fact, they usually wanted more than she might want to provide. She slipped off of Bette and started to put her outfit back on. 

“I’m sorry, I’m –“ Bette stammered.

“You married? It’s okay…we don’t share what happens back here with anyone. You’re old woman won’t find out.”

Bette shook her head. “No, it’s not that. “ It didn’t seem like it would make any sense for her to try to explain a thing about her life. “Just…just tell me something. How far do things go here?”

Tatiana smirked. “As far as the client wants, but -“

Bette raised her hand, not wanting Tatiana to finish. “I’ve heard enough.” She couldn’t believe the response. There was apparent truth to it, for if she had not stopped things herself, she would have been having sex right there on a sofa that was witness to many sexual encounters, infidelity, and much more.

“Damn…are you a bible thumper or something?” Tatiana inquired. She was probably just as shocked at the experience in that back room as Bette, but for far different reasons. 

Bette stood and fastened her belt buckle. It was hard for her to even form the words, but she had to know. “How…how much do I owe you?”

“Sixty bucks.”

Bette reached into her pocket and handed her four twenty dollar bills. When she exited the back room, she started to walk by the stage when her eye caught Eva. She was laying with her back flat on the small edge of the countertop that framed the stage. Her hands were grabbing at her breasts as she arched her head back and her chest upward. There were three men standing around her throwing money on top of her body. 

It was too much for Bette to watch, following the knowledge she had just gained. She turned and started to walk towards the exit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> An August Saturday and we are all still battling this pandemic. Still baffles me that we are in this pandemic. I hope all of you remains safe and never have to deal with this personally or with someone you know. Enjoy the chapter! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 21**

The week started with quite a bit of speculation on both Bette and Eva’s part. Each felt a sense of jealousy over the other’s perceived behavior. 

When Bette arrived at work, the courthouse was busy as usual for a Monday morning. There were the standard hearings on arrests that had taken place since close of business the Friday prior to the weekend. 

“Hey Bette!”

Bette wrinkled her brows at the sight of Mark Richards. “Counselor,” she muttered with an extended hand. 

“We need to talk before the magistrate starts calling the cases.”

“Has your client finally admitted to liability?”

Mark smirked. “Right…not exactly.”

“Then don’t waste my time,” Bette snapped.

“No coffee yet?”

“Bad weekend.”

Mark followed Bette into the conference room where the lawyers often gathered with their clients. “ The insurance company is making an offer to settle out of court.”

Bette placed her briefcase onto the table and pulled out the file in question. “Is that so…how much?”

“$20,000.”

She dropped the file onto the table firmly. “Tell your client that not only are they reprehensible for my clients injury, but they can take their 20 grand and shove it. We will go to trial.”

“Come on Bette, you know this case isn’t worth any more than $25,000 at best.”

“I’m willing to take the gamble.”

“You know Judge Foley is on the bench today. We both know how much he loves Monday’s.”

“I’ll take the risk,” Bette said as she pushed her hair from her face and started to review a few

of her cases for the morning.

“Don’t say I didn’t try,” Mark said as he walked out of the conference room.

Bette reached into her blazer pocket to retrieve her phone which was vibrating, indicating a

text message.

_Tina can take a look at your basement today – for the gym equipment. Will you be home around two o’clock?_

Bette quickly typed a reply _. Expect a_ _long day in court today. Just let her in and let me know some prices._

_Ok. Talk to you later_

#

“You sure you don’t mind heading to my sister’s later?”

“Not at all,” Tina said as she handed Kit a bottle of water before exiting the gym. “Make sure you drink at least three more of those before tonight. You had a good workout today.”

“Yeah…I’ll wash my chocolate cream pie down with it later.”

Tina smirked and glanced at Kit from the side before taking a swig of water. “I’ll follow you, so don’t blow any red lights.”

“Never,” Kit laughed as she opened her car door. “Just be sure to keep up with me. Hey…I like that. You’re usually telling me to keep up!”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Tina got into her car and checked the rear view mirror before backing out of the parking space.

The ride to Kit’s house only took about ten minutes with traffic. Once she parked in the driveway, she opened the garage door and waited for Tina to join her before entering the basement through the garage.

“So I never completely finished the basement…neither did my sister. So I’m thinking that might actually have been a good thing. It’s usually a little cooler down here, which will be nice for the summer months.”

Tina followed Kit into the area of her basement which was about 20 feet by 15 feet. “Not bad.” She looked around for issues that might interfere with the placement of some equipment. “I have a few brochures here that I can leave with you, and some for your sister. It has some different options for equipment. One of the biggest issues that people face is they think cardio is the only important part of their exercise program, but toning your muscles is equally important.”

“I do curls every day I bring my meatball sub to my mouth,” Kit joked.

“Yeah…about those subs. You need to make sure you limit yourself to one day a week and have it on a whole grain sub roll.” Tina made a quick sketch of the area on a pad of paper she brought. “And make sure it’s only a small.”

Kit saluted Tina, which resulted in both of them laughing. 

“Hey I’m trying to help you here.”

“If you want to help me even more, just live with me and make my meals.”

“If I had the time I would, trust me. Hey do you happen to have a tape measure?”

“I sure do.” Kit walked back into the garage and brought her small toolbox into the basement. “My sister gave this to me when I bought my house.”

Tina chuckled. “Seriously?”

“She sure did. And I hate to admit it, because I was so ticked off thinking it was a crappy house warming gift, but it was the best thing she could have given me. This is only part of it! She also set me up with a larger toolbox on wheels – though I don’t tend to have to use many of the tools there.”

“Sounds like she is practical.”

“Very. Among other things. I’m older than her, but you wouldn’t know it sometimes. Such a planner…a strong woman – a real rock.”

Tina measured the space she would be working with, made some additional notes, and then headed to Bette’s house.

#

When Tina pulled into Bette’s driveway, she was left a little breathless. The house was large yet charming. It had a farmer’s porch on the front, and was very rustic looking on the outside. It looked like a fabulous timber home, and was quite inviting.

As she shut her car door, she felt awestruck. This home was very similar in nature to the type of home she had in mind for herself. Literally, standing before her was the thing she was working weekend nights to save for.

“It’s nice she isn’t too far from you,” Tina commented as she followed Kit towards the front door.

“It is – though, we don’t get to see one another as often as I would like. She is a hard worker.”

“What does she do? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“She’s an attorney.”

“Nice job.”

“Stressful job for sure.”

“She married?”

Kit unlocked the front door and stepped into the foyer. “No…single. She had been in a serious relationship, but that ended.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Me too. I’d like to see her get out more…meet people.”

Tina took in the décor of the inside which was very rustic. The door to the basement wasn’t far from the foyer, so she didn’t have an easy view of the rest of the house, nor did she want to be so forthcoming as to ask Kit for a tour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

“She has quite a bit more space to work with,” Tina noted. “Do you think she wants to utilize most of it for a gym, or does she have plans for something else?”

Kit looked around at the vast amount of space. “Honestly…she never really said.”

Tina took some measurements, and made some notes. “She will want to put in a few more outlets – maybe even consider some on the floor - makes it a little cleaner looking instead of running the cords across the floor.”

“That’s a good idea, especially where she has a lot more room than I have.”

“Yeah, yours wouldn’t necessarily need to be in the floor. Do you know how many pieces of equipment she is looking to put in here?”

“I don’t. Maybe I can see if she is available this Saturday, and if it isn’t too much trouble, maybe you could stop by and go over some options with her.”

“I could do that,” Tina said, glancing around the basement one more time. “She could make this into a really great gym down here if she wanted to.”

Tina started to follow Kit back up the stairs to leave. “It is easy for me to tell you what I would like, but my sister may have some different ideas.”

“I understand. Well I have a class at one o’clock on Saturday, and then I would be free up until around seven o’clock.”

“Would four o’clock work for you?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, I’ll speak with her tonight and if you don’t hear from me, then four o’clock works well for her too.”

“Sounds good to me.”

With that, Tina followed Kit out the front door, and both went their separate ways.

#

It had been one shitty day for Bette Porter. Her cases were either continued; one was thrown out because evidence was found that her client had been scamming insurance companies for a living, and the one that Richards was trying to settle out of court with was concluded with a no finding.

As she made her way into her house, she couldn’t wait to take a hot bath and relax. She placed her briefcase on one of the chairs by the kitchen island and noticed a few exercise equipment brochures on the table. 

She walked through the house, putting lights one as she made her way to her bedroom. She welcomed the relief that came when she discarded her heels to the floor of her bedroom closet, and slowly undressed – peeling away each layer of clothing as if she were unraveling the bad karma of the day.

Her cell phone rang just as she started her bath.

“Hey Kit.”

“Hi baby girl. Did you see I left you the brochures?”

“Yes I did, thank you.”

“How was your day?”

Bette put Kit on speaker phone as she unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. “It was one of the shittiest days in court. I am so glad it’s over.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I’m running a bath and hope to surrender this tired body to it.”

“Don’t forget a nice glass of merlot,” Kit added.

“That actually sounds fantastic. I’m going to grab a glass right now – butt naked and all.”

Kit laughed. “Anyway, Tina said you have a fantastic area for a gym in the basement. She asked how much of the space you wanted to utilize for the gym – all, part of it…I wasn’t sure. I told her that maybe she could come by your place this Saturday around four o’clock and you both could talk about it.”

“Saturday…” Bette pondered the day in her mind as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of wine. “That time would work out well. I was actually going to see if you wanted to come over here for dinner that night anyway.”

“Really?”

“Sure, I figured I could cook something on the grill. The weather has been much nicer.”

“That sounds terrific. I hate having a cookout just for myself, so I hardly ever take advantage of it. This will be fun.”

“Good…we can plan on it.”

“Should I see if Tina would like to stay for dinner too?”

Bette eased herself into her tub. “Why not? It won’t be that far from dinner time anyway. If she doesn’t have any plans, that sounds good to me.”

“If you are up to it, we could even see if Alice and Dana are doing anything…Shane even.”

Bette thought it was a terrific idea. It had been a little while since everyone came over her house for dinner, and with the week already starting off as it had, it may just be a nice way to end it and have something to also look forward to. “I think it would be great. Give them a call. Tell them to come by around five o’clock. This way, Tina will have time to discuss the gym without having to feel like I need to entertain.”

“Okay, I’ll give them a call.”

“Great.” Bette sipped her wine. “So Tina thinks the downstairs would work out fine then?”

“Yeah, she was really impressed with the amount of space you have there.”

“That’s good. I need to get back into a routine, and with my work schedule I can’t always hit the gym. It will be nice to have a circuit downstairs that I can go to any time I want to.”

“Exactly. Oh and Bette –“

“Yes?”

“You know, she is so health conscious…be sure to put some healthy things on the menu for Saturday.”

Bette laughed. “Oh, I see. So I shouldn’t ask you if you want the usual huh?”

“Noooo!!! Christ no!”

“No hot dogs made into chili cheese dogs with all the extras?”

Kit cringed. “No! Don’t be telling her any of my eating habits. She already knows about my meatball sub cravings.”

Bette couldn’t help but laugh. “Kit, she knows you didn’t get that body from eating your vegetables.”

“Careful!” Kit warned. 

“I’m teasing you. You know I love every bit of you. Don’t worry…I won’t reveal any of your old habits. They should be old by now right?”

“Of course they are,” Kit replied quickly. “Just a few little slips here and there is all.”

#

Tina had gone home and drawn out a few different schematics that could be offered for both Kit and Bette’s basement. She placed Kit’s name on the upper right hand corner of the pages that were identified as her prints, but when she went to put a name in the corner of what would be Bette’s, she paused - Kit never told her what her sister’s name was. She opted to leave those pages blank, and just remember that the blank ones were not Kit’s.

She went to her kitchen and poured a glass of wine. She brought it to the living room and sat down before opening up a box that had been delivered in the mail. It was an order she had placed for a few new outfits for the club. She savored the wine this evening as she lifted each scanty outfit from the box. While she did so, her mind wandered back to the club and to Bette. She was still quite uneasy about seeing Bette with Tatiana, and was perturbed at herself for feeling so annoyed and … jealous. As her hands traced each individual design of sequins and lace, she wondered how Bette might react to the new outfits she had purchased. This one was a black sequin corset covered in a sequin overlay, with princess style boning, lace up back, hook and eye side closure and adjustable removable garters with the accompanying g-string. It was sure to garner Bette’s attention…


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues... poor Bette, finally starting to get the feels in more areas than one, and she is gonna soon meet Tina Kennard. Which woman is going to rock her world more? Stay tuned...

**CHAPTER 23**

Tina woke to the loud song that was her phone ring. “Hello.”

“Hey Tina.”

“Jen? What time is it?”

“Were you sleeping?”

“I dozed…”

“It’s a little after nine.”

“I didn’t realize how tired I was. What’s up?”

“Not too much. I was just curious how things were going with you and Scott.”

Tina sighed. “Not much really.”

“Well did you guys go out since you were here?”

“We were going to go for dinner a few times, but we couldn’t seem to get our schedules to match up.”

“Aww that’s too bad. I guess you will have to try harder.”

Tina weaved her fingers through her hair. “Jen, I honestly don’t feel it…with Scott.”

“Seriously? He is such a catch Tina – and he sure adores you.”

“But if I don’t feel it, I can’ force myself to – ya know?”

Jen breathed a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. I thought it would be a great match. Is it that woman?”

Tina rolled her eyes at the way Jen referred to Bette. “There isn’t any woman. I think I blew that one…I don’t know.”

“How can you blow something that never started? Or…did it?”

“No, it didn’t. Kind of a long story. I don’t feel like talking about it really.”

“Okay. I’m here if you feel you want to.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

#

Bette was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. As much as she wished she could forget about Eva, she couldn’t. She had gone through all the reasons in her head as to why dating a stripper would never work. How could she get it out of her head that things they could potentially do together as a couple, she may have done with others? How special is the act of sharing your body together, if you can share it with anyone that is willing to throw a few dollars at you? She thought that going in the back room with Tatiana would help solidify her decision to never return and completely forget about Eva. Yet…somehow this woman had some incredible pull, and the more she kept trying to deny the magnetism, the more she wanted to see her. Perhaps she might take another chance and see her on Friday. This time, it didn’t matter if she went alone or not, so she decided she would call Shane and see if she wanted to join her.

As the week progressed, Bette and Shane firmed up plans to meet at the club at 9pm. They decided they would take their own cars, as Shane had wanted to stay much longer than Bette the last time, plus, if Bette decided she wasn’t feeling as comfortable being there, she could leave. Just before leaving to meet Bette, Shane called her to let her know she was having car problems and would need to ride share with her.

#

As Eva selected a couple of outfits for her shift, she wondered if Bette would be returning. She sure hoped so, for the new black attire that she had ordered and received this week would surely get her attention. For a second, she chastised herself for actually considering a particular patron when choosing her attire. She had never done that before – not when she stripped as a younger woman, and certainly not now.

She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water saturate her hair as she started to lather some shampoo into it. She ensured she shaved, moisturized, and paid extra attention to each and every detail as she primped herself for the night. Her mind started to fantasize about what it would be like to be with a woman. Sure, she understood the connection that she made when she was dancing for women, and even the lap dances she performed. However, tantalizing and teasing when it came to her job, had nothing to do with what it would feel like to really connect on every level. She wondered what kind of a lover Bette was… patient? Gentle? Eager? Aggressive? She felt herself start to get turned on as her thoughts ran wild with free abandon.

#

“I’m surprised you wanted me to go along this time,” Shane said as they drove to the club.

Bette decided to open up a little bit with Shane when they spoke during the week, but she hadn’t shared all the details…until now. “I don’t know why I asked –“

“Gee thanks!”

“Noooo, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I have been really struggling over the last few weeks.”

“About?”

“About this club…Eva.”

Shane smirked as she raised her brows. “ I told you this is a job for them…a game to get you to cough up more and more money. Just go with the flow and have fun.”

“You don’t understand. I can’t just…do what you do.”

“Me? What do I do?”

Bette laughed as she glanced over at Shane for a moment. “Come on, you know what you do. You are okay with not getting too emotionally involved with the women you are with. You like to play the game, and I’m not judging you in the least for it. For me…it isn’t like that. I literally HATE dating, and I can’t stand that I’m in this position again. If I hadn’t come to the club that night you girls wanted me to get out, I wouldn’t be struggling right now.”

Shane could sense that her previous conversation they had when they went for a run that day had not penetrated Bette’s emotions whatsoever. “I wish there was something to say. If you are trying to get her off your mind, then why are we going there?”

Bette gripped the steering wheel harder. “I can’t seem to be able to stay away from her. Even when I get my head wrapped around the fact that I could never see myself being with someone in this profession – even when I went in the back room with a different woman and learned about the ‘extras’ and what they were all about.”

“Hell I could have told you that without having to pay her!”

“Thanks,” Bette said solemnly. “I can be the jealous type…I know that about myself. I am not sure that I can be with her if she continues to work here. Even then….even if she were to quit, how would I know if she was being faithful? It seems like it is pretty fast and easy money to make. How does someone walk away from it? I mean is love strong enough to do that?”

Shane raised her hand up. “Whoa…..whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say the “L” word?”

Bette remained silent.

“You aren’t… are you falling, like seriously falling for this woman Bette?”

“I don’t know. It’s all happening so fast.”

“Yes or no. You have seen her how many times?”

“Only a couple…but there is something there Shane, and it is strong. As much as I want to stay away from here…from her….I can’t.”

Shane shook her head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Please don’t let yourself get hurt. Why not just see if you can get her number and not expose yourself to this club and what she does here. See if she even has any interest at all. Is she a lesbian? Bi?”

“I don’t know. I feel like she feels something though.”

Bette pulled into the first available parking spot which was a little further from the door than where she had parked before. She had never felt more confused in her life. She wanted to forget this woman – Eva. Yet, she couldn’t. In some ways, she didn’t like that this woman was already controlling her movements, and she wasn’t even in her life … yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

When she walked into the club, she was once again greeted by the same person whose job it was to collect the cover charge and make change if need be. Oddly enough, she was getting a feeling like she was becoming a “regular,” which was kind of entertaining on one hand. On the other hand, it wasn’t a place she ever anticipated being in such a category.

“Would you like any change?”

Shane reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of one dollar bills. “No thanks, I’m all set actually!”

“All set here,” Bette said, patting her front pocket.

“You went to the bank?” Shane teased.

“I did…I like to think they have cleaner bills than the ones here.”

Shane rolled her eyes.

“It’s true, the last time I got change here, I was thinking to myself how I should have ran them through the washer with bleach.”

“You are too clean for a joint like this,” Shane said as they made their way to a chair bordering the stage.

“Maybe we should sit back there…leave these chairs for those that really want to be –“

Bette was caught off guard when a dancer had wrapped her legs around her neck while she held onto a metal pipe that surrounded the stage. Shane laughed out loud. “Only you Bette.”

When the woman let go, Bette immediately took a seat so she couldn’t reach her again. 

“If you would have just listened to me and sat down right away,” Shane counseled before losing control and laughing heartily.

When the music changed, a new dancer was on the stage and working the pole.

“Pretty hot huh?” Shane remarked as her eyes widened. “I like the nipple piercings.”

“Not my thing,” Bette said, not even looking towards the dancer. Instead, her eyes were scanning the club in search for the one woman she came to see. “I don’t think she is here tonight?”

“Oh my god, did you see what she just did to that guy?” Shane was oblivious to anything Bette said, and continued to drool at the entertainment before her eyes.

#

Eva slowly parted the beaded curtain that was a poor excuse for a drape between the club area and the dresser’s changing room. Her eyes quickly roamed the room for her intended target. There she was, sitting by the stage. There were no dancers around her this time, and she didn’t appear very intrigued by the entertainment before her eyes. Eva’s thoughts were once again interrupted by the DJ announcing her entrance to the stage for the next song.

It was only brief, but even 2 seconds was enough of a spark to light the place up. It was as she was slowly making her way to the steps of the stage that her eyes locked for those brief seconds with Bette’s. It was her time to shine, and do her stuff, and she knew full well she was looking hotter than hell itself. 

Shane nudged Bette and smirked as Eva slowly ascended the stage. There were guys already placing dollar bills alongside the edge of the stage, but Eva disregarded the money that was lined up. Her eyes were targeting her prey, and her body moved across the stage in the most seductive and methodical manner. Bette felt her heart begin to increase and her nipples begin to press against the confines of her bra. As Eva moved, she slowly removed her clothes and dropped them to the floor.

“Shit,” Shane whispered softly, finding it hard to control her own breathing at how crazy hot this moment was. 

Eva laid across the edge of the counter, directly in front of Bette – in fact, a mere 16 inches lay between them. Eva slowly cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples as she arched her back. She turned slowly and placed each high heel on each arm rest on Bette’s chair.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered as she leaned her face forward to Bette’s ear.

Bette remained quiet as her body started to react even more to the light breaths against her ear, and the air that made her hair tickle her neck.

“In fact…I feel like I really need to get your number or something.” Eva had been flip flopping with her thoughts and emotions all week, and tonight she wasn’t about to let Bette walk out the door again without at least having some way of contacting her.

“Really…I….” Bette was losing herself. Oblivious to the fact Shane kept adding one dollar bills to the counter to keep Eva there – but the money was not the draw – not in the least.

“I bought that outfit with you in mind,” Eva said as she brought her breasts towards Bette’s face and carefully teased her.

“I like black.” Bette arched a brow just as Eva moved and threw her legs on each shoulder and bringing her center towards Bette’s face and slowly thrusting her hips forward in hopes to continue to make Bette writhe from the increasing arousal. 

“I like you,” Eva said as she dropped her legs and leaned over to give Bette a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Eva stood and using her heel, she slid Shane’s bills back towards her. “I don’t want to be paid for that.” With that, she turned and headed to the opposite side of the stage and worked her magic a little bit just as the song came to a close.

“What the fuck was that?” Shane said, nearly the same question that Bette had when she first met Eva.

“Yeah…that’s Eva,” Bette said, returning Shane’s familiar words back to her from that same night.

Just as Eva’s shoes touched the ground level of the floor, a customer approached her, asking for a lap dance. “Give me just one sec, okay?”

The guy smiled and checked her out as she started redressing, and walking towards Bette.

“I need to take advantage of something,” she said back towards him, grabbing a pen and a napkin from one of the waitresses trays.

“Just talk to her, may –“

“Hey,” Eva said, interrupting Shane. “I need your number.”

“Only if you plan on giving me yours,” Bette teased.

“Okay, you know what? This is easier…I’ll give you mine. Give me your phone.”

Bette slipped her phone from her pocket and handed it to Eva who started to punch her number into Bette’s contacts.

As Eva walked away, Shane expressed a deep breath. “I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath almost all that time!”

“Yeah…she kind of leaves you breathless doesn’t she?”

Shane just slowly nodded her head as she watched Eva go into the back room with the guy. “It’s her job,” she reminded Bette. “Don’t be getting crazy … it’s just a job to her.”

Bette felt her eyes turning green. She didn’t want to feel what she was feeling, but it was too hard to control. She had feelings…this wasn’t just a job to her or a club. Bette Porter was in “lust” with this woman…but…was it more than that?

“I can’t…I just have to know,” Bette said as she rose from her chair.

“Know? Hey! What are you doing?” Shane stood from her chair and reached back to grab her bottle of beer as she rushed towards Bette. “What are you doing? You can’t go back there –“

“The hell I can’t!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Having fun are we? You ladies are cracking me up. So much fun to read your comments. LOL!!!!!

**CHAPTER 25**

“You have no right to be jealous!” Shane shouted, attempting to be heard above the music. “Bette, this is her job!”

Bette ignored Shane’s attempt to stop her and barged right into the back room. It seemed like a larger area than what she remembered – then again, Eva had taken her by the hand and she didn’t really look at the room as much as she was the woman she was being led by.

As she walked down one lane, there were legs sticking out, women straddling male customers, and quite a bit of grinding going on as she passed each semi-private booth. When the path turned, she made her way around the corner only to find more of the same.

When Bette stepped over one of the guys legs who had one of his legs extended into the isle, she realized that it was Eva who was straddling him – topless. He had his hands on her ass, which still had her thong on. Bette noted a wedding band on his finger. “So it’s true what goes on back here huh?”

Eva’s head snapped around. “Bette! What are you –“

“What the fuck!” The guy said. “Get the hell out of here.”

“Shut up cock sucker. Why don’t you go home to your wife asshole…I’m sure she appreciates her husband fucking around at a strip club.”

“Keep it down over there,” another stripper yelled from the next booth over.

“Why don’t you just suck his dick and mind your own business,” Bette yelled back at the other stripper.

“Bette stop!” Eva said as she climbed off her customer, grabbing the rest of her outfit.

“You bought that with me in mind huh? Doesn’t look that way from this position.”

The guy stood up and started to walk by Bette who took a step in front of him. “Hold on. I don’t think you paid the woman.”

“Pay her? She wasn’t going to get shit anyway. I didn’t get from her what everyone else puts out here. She’s no poster child for this place. Good luck lady!”

The man abruptly walked past Bette, leaving her standing there as Eva started putting her outfit back together.

“What the hell was that?” Eva questioned, her voice laced with anger.

As the words of complaint by the customer set in, Bette found herself at a loss for words. She felt small…and rather stupid for having acted as she did.

“Hey…I’m talking to you!” Eva raised her voice.

Bette shook her head and looked to the floor. “I’m sorry. I just had to know –“

“Bette, this is my job. You came here…you came to a strip club. What more do you need to know about it?”

The brunette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I was back here with someone…and they would have kept going if I didn’t stop it.”

Eva arched a brow. “Why did you come back here with someone only to stop it?”

Bette felt like she was starting to be interrogated. She started to raise her voice. “Because I needed to know what the hell was really going on…what people were putting out.”

“Not people. Me!”

A stripper and customer passed the two, throwing a look of sarcasm their way.

“Now how do you feel, now that you barged in here like you did?”

Bette turned for the doorway.

“Is that your style? Just walk away instead of apologizing for judging me and jumping to conclusions that I’m some tramp?”

Bette continued walking as Eva followed her. Shane was standing right by the entranceway.

“Bette,” Shane said, moments before she seen Eva quickly on her heels.

“Don’t just walk away. You owe me an apology.”

Shane remained quiet as Eva continued to lay into Bette. She smirked, finding it kind of amusing how this woman was dishing it to a woman who had one of the strongest presences she had ever seen.

“I apologize. It was quite easy for me to assume –“  
  
“No it wasn’t. You don’t even know me Bette. You know nothing about me…who I am, and yet you automatically made an assumption.”

“You’re right,” Bette said awkwardly. “It was wrong of me.”

Eva felt her face start to relax, and fall into a more understanding form. She reached for Bette’s hand. “I know that this isn’t your world…your kind of place…is it?”

“I can’t say it is,” Bette admitted, welcoming the more calmer approach Eva was taking. She felt her heart flutter from the gentle touch of Eva holding her hand.

“You made me lose a job,” Eva said as she tugged on Bette’s hand, starting to lead her to the back. “You need to make up my pay.”

Shane raised both brows as she took a sip of her beer. She nodded for Bette to go ahead.

Bette started to reach into her pocket to just give Eva the money instead of her having to “work” for it.

“I don’t take handouts. I earn my pay, thank you very much.”

As Eva led Bette to one of the corner booths, Bette kept insisting that there was no need for any of this. The only time she stopped, was when Eva slowly backed her against the wall. 

“Shhh…there IS a need for this.” Eva kissed her cheek. “And this…” She then pressed her lips against Bette’s, lightly grabbing the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth and slowly releasing it. 

Bette felt her center tighten. It didn’t take much at all to react to this woman. She was highly seductive, and she knew exactly how to turn a woman on. 

“Now please…sit,” Eva asked cordially.

Bette Porter complied. It was out of her nature to have another woman give so much direction, but found herself heeding those instructions.

Eva started to slowly dance in front of Bette. Her hands trailed her outer thighs to her inner thighs as her body moved provocatively to the music. The outfit she was wearing was a killer. It was outrageously sexy, and against Eva’s body, it showed every curve. In the most torturous but stimulating way, she leisurely unveiled her body from the protection her outfit had offered.

“You must work out every day,” Bette said, as she admired the body in front of her.

Eva simply smiled.

“You will have to let me know what your program is,” Bette continued.

“I have a few of them,” Eva replied. “During the day…and for only that special someone…after hours.”

Eva placed one knee on each side of Bette, and let her legs rest under her on each of Bette’s thighs. Her slender fingers weaved themselves through Bette’s hair as she brought her lips to Bette’s. The soft skin of their lips merged as they both teased one another with short kisses. She cautiously slipped her tongue between the soft lips that continued to blend with her own, and was happy to find Bette eager to accept. 

Bette’s hands grabbed Eva’s ass while their kiss deepened. She felt her nipples harden and push against her bra. Her panties already felt damp as a result of becoming so aroused. If only Eva knew the effect she had on her. She felt her lip quiver, desperately wanting more when Eva released the kiss. 

Her spine tingled when Eva brought her mouth to hear ear. Again, she could feel the warm air tantalize the stray hair that danced against her neck as she breathed. “I hope to get to know you much better…but not here,” Eva whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

When Eva pulled her face back, she stared into Bette’s eyes. “You don’t belong in a place like this…you know that right?”

Bette gazed into the beautiful eyes that stared back at her. The long dark lashes framed and contrasted them beautifully. Eva was right. This was never Bette’s thing. Her breakup had been so difficult, and the invitation to hit the club the night that the girls stopped by wasn’t something she had even been that interested in doing. However, she pushed herself and losing herself in that world had made her start to feel something – and for a while it was intriguing. But…in the end…it wasn’t Bette Porter’s thing to be doing.

“I know it isn’t,” Eva said as she pushed away a stray hair that had fallen in front of Bette’s face.

“It was something that made me feel again…if that makes sense…following a devastating breakup.”

Eva’s hands gently cupped each side of Bette’s face. “How about you just call me over the weekend…okay? That is if I have read any of your behavior correctly…particularly this evening.”

Bette smiled wide. “Yes…you have.”

Eva leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Bette’s, then slid from her lap. 

As Bette reached into her pocket to retrieve some money, Eva placed her hand on her wrist. “I was just kidding with you. I don’t want you to ever pay me…and I don’t want to ever see you here again.”

Bette’s eyes widened.

“That’s right. This isn’t a place for you, and it isn’t a place that I want to blend you with anymore. If you want to see me, it will need to be outside of work.”

Bette smirked. “Are you a control freak?”

Eva laughed. “Not really. But something already tells me with you, I need to gain an upper hand.”

As they walked out of the back room, Shane was still waiting by the doorway. Eva grabbed hold of Bette’s hand one last time. “Remember…get outta here and don’t come back.”

Shane straightened up and was surprised. “What did you do now?”

Eva winked at Shane and went off to the other side of the club to begin working the room.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Bette smiled. She felt rather content with how the conversation turned out.

“Already?”

“Yeah, I’m done here.”

“But-“

“If you want to stay, then stay. However, you will have to call a cab later, and knowing you, you won’t keep any money aside for it. Your best bet is to hitch a ride with me.”

As Bette walked towards the front door, Shane hesitated a moment but quickly followed behind.

#

When Bette arrived home, it was very late – too late to call Kit and try to postpone the cookout the next afternoon. She had been thinking of giving Eva a call in the morning to ask if she would like go to dinner. The plans with the “gym” lady was messing things up.

She would call Kit in the morning and discuss the possibility of putting it off for one additional day. Sunday’s the gang didn’t usually have too much going on, and it may end up working out better for everyone.

As Bette entered the shower, she welcomed the warmth of the water as it trickled between each intimate crevice. She felt a surge of adrenalin shoot through her body as she replayed the evening. It wasn’t that she and Eva did very much in terms of being intimate, but that didn’t matter, and that wasn’t what she was drawn towards. In fact, she liked that Eva was willing to show her interest, put it out there, and go after what she wanted. Bette Porter usually had women on her tail once she became single again. However, this time she hadn’t made it that public, and only her small circle of friends were aware that she had withdrawn from actively seeking a new relationship. Eva’s motivation and eagerness was different than other women who noticed her single status in the past. It was just the certainty of what she wanted, but the effort she made to overlook Bette’s impulsive act that very evening and to turn what could have been a horrible situation into something wonderful. She sure was a special gal. 

#

Kit woke abruptly to her phone sounding. “What the? What time is it?” She fought with the sheets that managed to tangle around her limbs and freed one hand in time to grab her cell phone. “Hello.”

“Hey sleepyhead!”

“Bette?”

“The one and only.”

“What…what time is it?”

“It’s … just about six o’clock.”

“What?!” 

“I know, I was going to call you at five but I waited.”

“Gee thanks! I’m grateful you waited an extra hour…especially on a Saturday. I was having a terrific dream about Tom Selleck.”

“Oh Christ…really?”

“Yes, really. You ruined it. We were-“

“I don’t want to know. Listen, is there any chance we can maybe do this gig tomorrow instead of this afternoon?”

“I doubt it. Why?”

“Well I was… I just might be busy later.”

“Might be? What does that mean?” Kit fought her way out of the rest of the sheets that bound her body.

“You could say that I just might have a date later on.”

“A date?! Who is she? You never told me about this person.”

“Well it’s been kind of an odd … an odd thing…and I’m not really sure she would even be available to be honest.”

“You don’t even know, but you want to change everything for today? Tomorrow is going to be rain, so a cookout is out of the question.”

“I could cook inside instead.”

“Oh come on Bette…I would really rather not have to call Tina and tell her to re-arrange her schedule. She came to both of our houses as a favor to us, and is coming today so she can go over things with you.”

Kit was right…Bette wasn’t even sure if Eva was available. Certainly she could give her a call and find out, but she also didn’t want to look too eager either. She had only been given her phone number 5 hours earlier.

“Alright, we will just keep the plans as they are.”

“Good. Thank you…now go back to sleep would ya?”

“Yeah…I guess I could try.” 

“I’ll call you later,” Kit said. “Once I actually get up – on my own that is.”

“Sorry. I’m going to hit the market around one, so let me know if there is anything in particular that you want. I made a list of things…you know the usual stuff I make when we get the gang over.”

“Just think healthy food…it’s my trainer…and maybe even your soon to be one too.”

“Healthy…yeah…I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“At least shoot for the 95% lean ground meat okay?”

“Yes dear sister, I will do the best I can. I’ll even leave the outer wrapper somewhere that Tina can see it so she knows that we are eating 95% lean burgers!”

“Shut it,” Kit said before hanging up.

Bette laughed as she ended the call. She slowly walked back to her bed and sat down, thinking that she would probably call Eva later that night, if not on Sunday. It wasn’t in her nature to call a woman whose number she happened to get within the first 24 hours. Then again…Eva wasn’t just any woman either.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now why on earth is there so much confusion lately? LMFAO!!! Oh the comments put me in stitches, not to mention a certain someone who keeps asking me to reveal the stories secrets. It will take A LOT of seduction for me to tell all.... just saying.

**CHAPTER 27**

The market was busy; typical of a Saturday. Bette took her time walking around the store and making sure she checked off each item that was on her list. She felt herself smile when she came to the ground beef section, recalling the healthy impression her sister was hoping to make in the presence of her trainer. “Like Tina can’t tell when Kit cheats,” she uttered under her breath.

She made her way through the store, and was nearly done when her phone rang. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Bette! What can we bring to the cookout?” Alice inquired.

“Hi Al…I think I have everything to be honest. We have some burgers, dogs, chicken – mostly because I was told I have to have some healthy food because Kit’s trainer will be coming to the barbeque.”

Alice laughed. “Ahh, so Kit is wanting to make a good impression huh?”

“Yes, she was pretty funny about it to be honest. I was instructed to get the leanest ground meat as well.”

“Well some of us aren’t health food nuts, so keep that in mind okay? I definitely want sliced Velveeta cheese on my burger, and LOTS of it!”

Bette could hear Dana snort in the background. “What are you girls up to?”

“We were heading to the furniture store. I’ve had my eye on a bedroom set that I have wanted.”

“What’s wrong with what you have?” Bette questioned as she unloaded her groceries at the cash register.

“They are a blend of pieces I had and Dana had. These pieces will all match, and is going to be a present to ourselves.”

“A present huh? Are we celebrating something?”

“Our house loan was approved!” Dana yelled in the background, prompting Alice to put Bette on speaker phone.

“No way! Are you serious?”

“Yep, you heard right,” Alice confirmed. “We just found out actually. We are so stoked right now.”

“We are definitely going to need to celebrate that good news this evening.”

“Absolutely! Can I get some wine and other beverages?” Alice asked.

“Sure. Pick up whatever you want. I obviously have things at my house, but feel free to bring whatever else you want.”

“Great. Have you heard from Shane?”

“Not today.”

“You guys went out last night right?”

“We did.”

“How was it?”

Bette didn’t want to get into too many details, hoping that Shane wasn’t going to be blabbing about anything that occurred last night. “It was ya know…it was…entertaining!”

Alice and Dana both laughed. “Well it’s good you are getting out there and trying to enjoy yourself. How was Eva?”

Bette felt her face flush at the sound of her name. “She’s…she worked last night.”

Dana gave a motion to Alice to stop. 

“Come on…scoop Porter. You still drooling over her?”

“Al!” Dana shouted. “Let it go.”

“Yeah Alice, listen to your better half.”

“Hey, don’t forget to pick up some shrimp for the grill,” Dana said, hoping to move the conversation from Eva.

“I already did.” Bette slid her debit card through the machine. “Look, I have to get the groceries in the car and home. I’ll see you ladies soon?”

“Sure thing. Looking forward to it.”

#

**LATER…**

Bette was in the process of cutting up a salad when Kit arrived. She came an hour before the others were expected, with the intention of helping Bette set things up.

“Hey baby girl,” she shouted out as she walked into the house.

“In the kitchen,” Bette replied. 

Kit’s smile was big. “I am so excited! It’s been a while since everyone got together. I made this beautiful fruit salad.”

Bette smirked. “Ah, not your usual chocolate cream pie huh?”

“Whatch you talking about? I’m a healthier woman…remember?”

“Last week, I specifically recall –“

“You recall nothing. You need to have a bit of selective amnesia. Don’t you be getting me in trouble with my trainer. I’ve been doing good. You said so yourself.”

Bette added some black olives to top off the colorful bowl. “You are, and that is why I don’t think you have to worry so much about impressing her.”

“I have never really eaten anything in front of her…ya know?”

“Kit…she isn’t going to judge you. The fact you have been making a sincere effort, and have actually lost weight – and not to mention you are now making room in your basement for some equipment, shows you are serious.”

Kit wrapped one arm around her sister and squeezed her. “Thanks baby doll.”

“Hey someone want to grab the door!”

“It’s Shane,” Kit said as she made her way to the front door. “Hey girl…what do you…oh…Shane! You can’t put that out! My trainer is coming over.”

“What? She hasn’t seen tits before?”

“Bette, tell her she can’t put that out,” Kit said firmly as she walked behind Shane who was getting a kick out of Kit’s reaction.

“What did you do now?” Bette said as Shane walked into the kitchen with a tray of jello shots.

“Figured we could slurp some titties!”

Bette closed her eyes and shook her head as she placed a hand over her forehead, hoping to drown out Kit who’s mouth was moving a mile a minute.

“Where did you get the mold?”

“At Gabriel’s.”

“When did you hit that place?”

“When I bought a toy for someone.”

“Bette, put them in the fridge and do not let them come out until Tina leaves,” Kit instructed. “I mean it.”

“Kit…do you honestly think Tina hasn’t seen tits?”

“I’m certain she is aware of her own anatomy,” Kit remarked. “However, I do not think she is used to women…sucking on those things there. She is rather modest you know.”

Bette couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s upset. What she was yet to learn, was that not only was Tina familiar with tits, but Bette was equally familiar with hers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rutrooooo....... is all I will say.

**CHAPTER 28**

Bette had arranged some various cheese and crackers and chips with a variety of dips on the table of the backyard deck. 

“It’s a perfect day for a cookout,” Bette remarked while Shane eased back in one of the chairs and smirked at her. “What?”

“You know what,” Shane ragged. “Did you call her?”

Bette glanced towards the glass slider. “No…no I did not. Not yet…and get that smirk off your face.”

“I think it was pretty damn hot how she put you in your place. I don’t think I ever watched another alpha in action with you like that.”

“That was nothing,” Bette defended. “I was just letting her. She isn’t a natural alpha.”

“Hell she isn’t. So what exactly happened back there?”

“I’m not getting into this here…right now.”

Shane glanced towards the slider. “She’s busy in there probably flushing the tit shots down the toilet.”

Bette laughed. “I’ll talk to you later about it. For now, why don’t you come inside and I’ll make you a strawberry daiquiri.”  
  
“Now that sounds great.”

As the women entered through the slider back into the house, Bette started grabbing the ingredients she would need as Shane looked from the kitchen through the living room to the enormous windows that allowed a clear view of her front yard.

“You still have someone landscape your yard?”

“Of course…the big stuff. I still like to do most of my own flower gardens and things like that. However, I have no problem with having someone take care of the lawn.”

“I am happy to have the smallest little yard on the street. I could use an electric mower if I wanted,” Kit joked.

Bette handed Kit and Shane a daiquiri each. “Cheers! To a healthy meal!” Bette joked.

Kit sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen as Shane and Bette walked towards the living room where they could see the yard. 

“The landscaper was here yesterday. He does a really good job, especially with the edging,” Bette noted.

“It always looks good,” Shane said as she squinted hard. “I hate when your brain freezes!”

“Everything in moderation Shane,” Bette whispered.

“Uh-huh, that was you last night right?”

Bette stared out the window as she recalled the night before. A smile slowly formed at each corner of her mouth. “Trust me when I tell you…a lot of restraint,” Bette said low.

“No doubt,” Shane teased. “I don’t honestly know what you’re waiting for. The woman obviously is interested in you. You’re single…go for it.”

The women continued to keep their voices low, as Kit entertained herself with Candy Crush on her phone, swearing out loud every now and then as she became frustrated.

“I’m not about to have sex for the first time with her in a…a place like that.”

“How are you honestly going to deal with this Bette?” Shane asked, taking a more serious tone. “I mean, I know you…you have no reason to ever be jealous when you are with a woman – hell you are the full package yourself – but…you know you have green eyes at times, and I just don’t see this sitting well with you.”

“Shane, I never said I was marrying the woman. There’s an intense sexual chemistry, and something more…it’s quite hard to explain, particularly when I haven’t seen her outside of work. But my gut tells me that there is something more than simply lust.”

Shane tilted her head to the side and shook it as she sipped her drink. “I don’t know…maybe you’re right. But how are you going to feel on a Friday night, when you want to go out to a nice classy restaurant for dinner, and she grabs a few stringy outfits and she needs to leave to go take her clothes off for everyone – men AND women?”

Bette’s brows frowned as the image came to mind. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah…right.”

“What are you women whispering about over there?” Kit inquired as she pushed her fingers against the small phone screen.

“Nothing,” Bette quickly replied. When her eyes turned back towards the yard, her eyes caught an unfamiliar car coming into the driveway. She waited a moment until it came to a stop before saying anything. “I think your friend might be here,” Bette said. Within moments of speaking those very words, her eyes opened wide. “No way… what the fu-“

Shane looked towards the driveway – the direction Bette’s eyes were, and nearly spit out her drink. “Um…thought you said you hadn’t called her?”

“I didn’t!” Bette quickly started to walk by Kit who was starting to head towards the hall that led to the front door. “I got this…I made a mistake…this isn’t your friend,” Bette said as she passed Kit, her heart beating fast. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Eva, that wasn’t it at all. It frazzled her to think that Eva found out where she lived, as well as the concern about what drove her to come to her home unannounced. She hadn’t even mentioned to Kit that she had met someone she was semi-serious about, and now…here she was.

The moment that Bette opened the door and walked out onto the porch, Kit was on her heals with a big smile on her face. She started to clap with excitement as she swiftly passed Bette. “Tina! I was afraid you may have forgotten the address!” Kit said enthusiastically.

Tina ignored Kit as she came towards her. Instead, her eyes widened when she saw Bette coming down the front steps. She stopped in her tracks, almost in sync with Bette. Her legs instantly felt like jelly.

Clearly both women were stunned by the presence of the other. The only voice to penetrate the shock was Kit.

“Tina, I’m so glad you made it – not that I think you would turn down such a HEALTHY cookout that we put together here.” As Kit hugged Tina, the blonde’s eyes were completely fixated on Bette. Her arms felt too heavy to lift to hug Kit in return. What on earth was Bette doing at this cookout, she wondered? Obviously Kit and Bette must run in the same circles if Kit’s sister invited Bette to the cookout.

Shane had come out onto the porch behind Kit and had taken it all in. She leaned against the railing and observed the interaction, or lack thereof. Tina’s eyes glanced towards her. This was not happening…this was a complete nightmare for her! Another customer from the club!

“Hmm…guess you know her real name now,” Shane said only loud enough for Bette to hear.

Bette said nothing. She was still trying to pull her thoughts together, as well as figure out how she was going to come across unconcerned when it was time to be introduced.

Kit pulled back and looked at Tina. “Girl, you okay? Don’t be going all shy on me now,” Kit joked. As she turned, she noticed Bette looked like she had seen a ghost. “What’s wrong with you?”

“N..not…nothing.” Bette had great difficulty forcing that one single word. Her mouth had gone completely dry. For the first time in her life, she actually felt sweat form on each palm of her hands.

Kit glanced back at Tina, noting the blank stare. “Are you not feeling so well?”

“I’m…I’m good…sorry, I just…I must have gotten out of the car too quickly or something.” Tina placed her hand on her forehead for a moment, allowing herself to look towards the pavement and take a slow, deep breath in. The opportunity to break the eye contact with Bette was something she actually welcomed – for the first time ever.

Kit placed her arm around Tina and started to guide her towards the door. “Well you just come inside and we’ll get you all nice and settled. But first you have to meet my sister, the one who you will hopefully help get into a regular workout program!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to the new readers, and those who are commenting for the first time. We have a great group of readers and ones that leave comments, so don't be shy to leave a comment! Ready for more?

**CHAPTER 29**

Bette and Tina’s eyes met once more as Kit led Tina into the house. Her conversation remained bubbly and light, contrary to heavy thoughts that were pounding Bette and Tina’s mind.

Once the Kit and Tina were in the house, Shane looked over at Bette, who remained in the same place, with the exception she had pivoted slightly so she was now facing towards her.

“Um…this is slightly awkward,” Shane said with a cheeky smile.

Bette sifted her long fingers through her hair as she grabbed her head. “Awkward Shane? This is fucking crazy! My … whatever she is –“

“Stripper,” Shane injected, causing a sharp glare from Bette. “Or your whatever,” Shane quickly replied.

“She is my sister’s trainer that she has been talking about all this time! How can that be? How did this world become this…this small?!”

“I don’t know, but I do know you need to take a deep breath and work with it. It is what it is and there isn’t anything you can do about it now.”

“Bette,” Kit said as she stepped out onto the porch. “What are you doing out here? Don’t be rude. Can you make Tina a drink or something?”

“Can’t you do it?” Bette said starkly.

“Wh-?”

“I’m sorry…yes, of course.” As Kit turned to go back into the house, so did Bette. She stopped briefly as she started to pass Shane. “Not a word, and when Alice shows up, you be sure she clearly understands that she is all mine if she so much as breaths a single word.”

#

“She’s coming right in and can fix you something,” Kit said. “You sure you wouldn’t like some cold water?”

“No…no thank you. I’m okay,” Tina said as she patted her forehead with a napkin.

“You still feel hot?”

“I’m better,” Tina replied. The palms of her hands felt sweaty, and only intensified when she heard the front door swing closed. 

As Bette entered the kitchen, she did her very best to appear relaxed and convincing. “Can I make you a daiquiri or something else you might like?” 

“I’m quite fine at the moment, but thank you.”

“So…I’m so happy you two finally got to meet!” Kit quickly piped in. “I’ve been telling Bette how much you have been kicking my ass at the gym.”

Tina felt her face flush. “I haven’t been that bad have I?”

“That’s debatable,” Kit quipped. “It’s okay though, I’m showing a lot of progress.”

Bette found it a little endearing to see Tina less forceful as she had been the night before. While it surely was a turn on to see her like that, this also was alluring.

“You are, I think you have been doing a fantastic job,” Tina agreed. “I’m happy you will be including a gym in your home. It’s a great thing to have.”

“Do you have one in your home?” Bette inquired.

“I’m hoping to one day…have a home to put it in, that is.”

“Well I sure hope they pay you well at the club,” Kit said. 

Tina quickly snapped her head in Kit’s direction. “Club?”

Kit poured herself a glass of ice water. “The gym…you know…where you work?”

“Of course, the club,” Tina repeated as she glanced over at Bette. “I get by.”

#

“Heyyyyyyaaaa!” Alice yelled from the convertible. “Shaney! You better have one of those drinks ready for me!”

Shane shook her head and started to laugh as she approached their car. “You need to tone it down.”

“What? No way! We are here to parrrrrrty!” Alice said as she placed her sunglasses on her head. “Right Dane?”

“I have to agree with the little lady on this one Shane. We have some great news.”

“What is it?”

Alice ran around the car to Dana’s side and grabbed her hand as they raised the two in the air. “We got approved for the house we were looking at!”

“Oh my god! Seriously? That is awesome!”

“Yep, we are so excited. “

“So I don’t mean to cut things down a notch or two, but I have to talk to both of you before you go in there.”

#

“That sounded like Alice out there,” Kit noted as she made her way from the kitchen, leaving Bette and Tina completely alone.

“I had no clue,” Bette said hurriedly. “She never told me.”

“How would you have known?” Tina said quietly. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. She has no clue, and she doesn’t need to either.”

“You don’t understand. I have always been able to keep my professional life separate from my personal life….until I met you…and I was doing what I could to be okay with it, feeling you were so new to the club, and you wouldn’t be going there anymore, so things could be…okay. But now…”

#

As Shane was readying herself to explain the situation, Kit came down the stairs. “Girls! I’m so happy you could both make it. It’s been too long! We have to make sure Bette organizes more of these on a more regular basis.” She hugged each one, then glanced back over at Shane. “What on earth are you doing hanging out here? Tina doesn’t bite ya know.”

Kit turned towards the house, clearly expecting the girls to join her.

“What were you going to say?” Dana whispered, keeping unapparent.

“Eva…the …you know?” Shane uttered under her breath. 

“Yeah?”

Shane pointed to the house.

“So? So Bette finally asked her out?”

Shane shook her head swiftly in disagreement. Obviously Dana was under the impression that Bette had simply offered an invitation for Eva to attend the cookout. She had no clue what Shane was attempting to communicate.

“Um…Hey Kit, I need to talk to the girls about something privately. We will be in in a bit okay?” Shane knew she had to put the brakes on, or Bette would have her head on a platter as well as Alice’s.

“Privately? Since when?” Alice shot an inquisitive look towards Shane.

“Since now.”

Kit hesitated, then continued into the house.

“What’s going on?” Dana asked as she and Alice moved a little closer to Shane, who was waiting until she felt it was safe enough to begin talking. 

Keeping her voice rather low, Shane started to explain. “Well, you couldn’t have written this one for a movie if you tried.”  
  
“What is it? Just spit it out!” Alice’s patience was being tested, especially when it came to getting the scoop on something, which she had already sensed was the case.

“Eva…the stripper that has Bette’s attention…”

“Yeah?”

“She’s here,” Dana said.

“How do you know?” Alice looked at Dana. “I didn’t even know that.”

“Shane just told me.”

“How is that scoop? Wasn’t Bette going to ask her out or something anyway?” Alice was confused.

“I never said it was scoop!” Shane said sharply. “Listen to me okay? Bette didn’t invite her over.”

“Oh my god! How did she find out where Bette lives?” Alice started to be on a roll. “Is she a stalker? Why did Bette let her in the house?”

“Alice shut it!” 

“Shut what?” Kit said, having come back to the door. “Look, get in here. This is being quite rude to our guest.”

Without being able to explain anything further, the girls entered the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Kit led the parade to the kitchen where Bette was alone. “Where’s Tina?” Kit asked.

“She’s in the bathroom.”

“Well you will get to meet her soon enough. She’s the one that has been kicking my ass at the gym,” Kit said proudly towards the girls.

Shane looked at Bette and shook her head in a manner to relay she had been unsuccessful communicating everything to Dana and Alice.

“Where’s your friend?” Alice asked Bette with a smirk. “It’s about time you got up the guts to invite Ev-“ Alice’s mouth was swiftly covered by Shane who grabbed her in what would appear to be a bear hug and dragged her quickly around the corner.

Bette’s eyes glared at Dana. “Not a word,” she said quickly as Tina was making her way back to the kitchen.

“This house is amazing Bette.” Tina felt a little less tense as she returned to her chair, not paying attention to Dana who had mostly had her back to her now.

Bette glanced around the room. “It was my dream to have a home like this.”

“Mine too,” Tina said without reservation. After the words came out, she felt slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to sound –“

“No…no worries,” Bette replied.

Kit enjoyed how the two were getting along. “I just knew you would both enjoy one another's company!”

Dana’s curiosity got the best of her, and she took a few steps into the living room where Shane had pulled Alice. “What’s going on here?”

“That woman out there…Tina…that is Eva.”

Alice scrunched her brows. “What?!”

“Shhhh! I’m telling you, Bette will squash you like a bug if you say anything. As far as Kit knows, this is the first time Bette has met “Tina” and she has no clue what Tina…Eva…whoever does on the weekends.”

“You are pulling our leg aren’t you?” Dana questioned, feeling the world just couldn’t be that small. “I haven’t even really seen her.”

“I wish.” Shane looked over at the kitchen, where she could only see Bette, who happened to glance over every now and then, making sure that Shane was at least appearing to make progress. “I have to admit…you…you would have…” Shane started to laugh. “You would have been in stitches if you saw both their faces the moment they saw one another.”

“Damn it!” Alice exclaimed. “I knew we should have gotten gas last night. If we didn’t stop to fuel up we would have been here.”

Dana arched a brow. “Considering you nearly got us in trouble a few minutes ago, I’m glad we weren’t.”

“Anyway…mums the word. This is the FIRST time you are meeting Tina, and you better damn look like it or you will feel Bette’s wrath.”

The three women slowly entered the kitchen, where Kit was snacking on a celery stick. “Where did you all run off to?”

The three looked at one another puzzled, hoping the other would say something. Tina looked over and her eyes grew wide. She was floored that two more people who were at the club were now at Bette’s. Did they all just run in circles? She didn’t feel as uneasy with them for they had only gone that one time.

“Um…we have some good news to share!” Dana replied, putting her arm around Alice. “We have been approved by the bank, and will be buying that house we had shown you guys!”

“That is wonderful news!” Kit exclaimed. “Isn’t that great news Bette?”

“Good for you! You both deserve it. I told you if you waited you would find one that you really liked.”

“You were right…once again,” Dana said, nudging Alice for a little help in carrying some of the conversation.

“Congratulations,” Tina said.

“Thank you.”

Kit rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, I’m such an idiot. Tina…this is Bette’s friend Alice and her wife Dana.”

Tina reached out her hand and shook Dana’s hand. Naturally, Alice couldn’t help but smirk.

“This is Tina, the woman I owe my body to,” Kit joked. “Well, maybe not yet…but soon.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alice said as she shook Tina’s hand.

“Likewise.”

“So…you are a trainer?” Alice inquired with an edge to her voice.

Tina felt a sense of warmth in her cheeks. “Yes…I’ve been training Kit for a little while now.”

 _That’s not all you’ve been training,_ Alice thought to herself.

“You both should try one of her spinning classes,” Kit suggested. “I wish I had her legs. You should see when she really works them.”

Both women glanced down at Tina’s bare legs. Oh they had seen her work them alright…one time, they were wrapped around Bette’s neck.

Bette stood from the table. “I think maybe I’ll start the grill. Would you like to sit on the deck?” 

Tina looked over to Bette with appreciative eyes.

“Good idea baby girl. I’m going to mix a nice pitcher of sangria for us.”

As the women went outside, Bette hung back. “Um…can you not call me that.”

“Huh?”

“You know…what you just said.”

Bette glanced at the deck where the gang appeared to be engaging with Tina. “Baby girl.”

“What’s wrong with that? I call you that all the time.”

“I know…but it’s just, with everyone around.”

Kit laughed. “Girl, I’ve called you that in front of the girls –“

“But not in front of Ev- Tina.”

“Ohhh…really? Don’t be getting your hopes up. I already have been asking around.”

“What?!”

“Yes, I’m not stupid you know. I have this sixth sense about things.”

Bette felt her throat go dry. What did Kit mean…did Tina tell her she was stripping part time? How much did she know? “I don’t understand.”

"You know it was only a matter of time for me to put two and two together…I guess I just had to confirm it.”

Bette felt her own palms begin to sweat. “I’m not really sure what you are referring too.”

Kit arched a brow. “Really?”

“Really…” From all of the signs Kit was giving, it was appearing she may have already figured out who Bette had been spending some time with on Friday nights. But how?

“I know you tend to go for blondes. I started to ask a few of the other trainers about her personal life. Some knew more than others.”

“Okay…so?”

“So…and the way you both nearly fell over in the driveway when you saw each other.”

Bette put her head in her hand. This was not happening. So much usually went over Kit’s head, why couldn’t this be one of those things? “Well just don’t let her know okay?”

“Christ no. You think I’m going to let her know I was asking around about her?”

“How long have you known?”

“For only about a week…week and a half.”

“Why didn’t you say something to me?”

“What’s to say?”

“Well you could have said something, I mean all this time you knew and I mean…you know…maybe it just would have been nice for me to know. I felt bad as I was not really talking to you about what I was doing on Friday nights, and-“

“Whatever you have going on Friday nights isn’t nearly as sweet as this nice woman. You may want to rethink whatever little rendezvous you have been engaging in and give her a serious look.”

Bette was even more confused than before. “What? But you just said that you knew… I’m totally confused.”

Kit was starting to get bewildered too. “You are confusing me as well.”

“Well you said you have known…you have asked around about Tina…and –“

“Yes, I asked around because I know she would be your type. I wanted to know if she was married…involved with someone…you know, get the basics first. Last thing I wanted to do was play cupid for you with an unavailable woman. Once I learned she was single, I knew there was a good chance.”

Bette felt the blood return to every part of her body. Obviously they were both referring to two very different things. She was more than grateful she didn’t let anything slip. “Okay, well that’s good.” Normally Bette might have said something about the possibility of Tina being straight, but for obvious reasons it didn’t hit her.

“Just don’t get too overly excited okay?” Kit warned. “I mean, just because she hasn’t been with someone since her divorce doesn’t mean that she is into women – though I think if anyone could make a straight woman fall for a woman it is you.”

Bette would have laughed, but she was caught on the word divorce. “She’s divorced?”

“Yeah...that was what I was told. Dummy up.”

Tina opened the sliding door. “Shane had started the grill. Did you need help bringing anything out?”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Little tied up today. Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 31**

“Why couldn’t you carry any part of the conversation?” Alice touted.

“What am I suppose to say?” Shane replied nervously. “This is awkward!”

“You’re used to _awkward_ ” Alice shot back. 

“I’m embarrassed for her.” Dana interrupted. “It has to be so weird for her.”

“Hello? That was what I was saying. At least you could have carried the conversation with tennis and exercising and all.”

Dana arched her brows. “Me? What did you just say to her,” Dana looked towards Shane. “She is used to awkward things like this.”

“Whoa, just because I’m used to getting myself into loads of shit doesn’t mean I can do well with other people’s.”

#

Tina’s smile illuminated the room as she walked into the kitchen.

“I think I’ll bring this tray of food outside,” Kit said, brushing against Bette to give her an encouraging nudge to stay and get to know Tina.

“Can I take anything?” Tina offered.

“No…not at all. You just make yourself comfortable. Maybe Bette can give you a tour of the house?” Kit smirked at Bette as she cleverly balanced the tray while she opened the sliding door to the deck.

Tina’s eyes slowly left Bette and watched as Kit closed the door behind her. “I’m so sorry,” she said.

Bette felt herself begin to melt. “Don’t be. This could happen to…no one,” she said, busting out laughing.

Her laughter caused the corner of Tina’s mouth to turn up and it wasn’t long before she started to laugh as well. “I have always been so very careful to keep my life separate,” she said in between a few more laughs.

“Ev…god I have to stop that. I feel like I have been calling you that for so long, and now I have to-“

“Calling me that? You never really called me by that name that much.”

Bette smirked as she placed a black olive in her mouth. “Yeah…maybe not so much out loud…or at the club…but in my head I sure as hell did.”

Tina arched a brow. There was that seductive side that was oozing out. “Oh really,” she said as she took a few steps towards the kitchen island and picked an olive from the salad bowl. “Do tell…”

Bette felt her face slightly flush. She couldn’t contain the smug smile that formed. “Let’s say you have consumed quite a bit of my spare time.”

Tina slowly brought the olive to her mouth with just her thumb and index finger. She allowed her tongue to reach out and snatch it as her fingers closed in. “What kind of spare time? Mornings?” Tina slowly chewed the olive. “Afternoons?” She watched as Bette’s eyes focused on her mouth. “Perhaps it was your evenings?”

Bette pulled her eyes away from Tina. She couldn’t stand that her friends and sister were over her house, for all she wanted to do was back Tina against the wall and kiss her deeply. Her unlawful thoughts were building with the increasing level of seduction before her. “I should probably bring the salad outside.” 

As Bette’s hands embraced the salad bowl, Tina’s hand touched her wrist. “I really would love to see the rest of the house … if that’s okay?”

Bette looked down at the soft fingers that wrapped around her. She had to take things slowly. In fact, it was important that she take them more slow than she might normally, for this was a unique situation, and the seduction and sexual attraction was at an all time high already. She didn’t want to start at the end…she wanted to get to know Tina as herself and not the job she had come to know her by.

#

“So…I’ll let you all in on something,” Kit said as Shane started putting some of the food on the grill. “I scoped out Tina…for some time.”

Alice coughed on a piece of ice that she was toying with in her mouth. “Uh…what do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know what it is, but I just felt that Tina had this other side…but I didn’t want to say anything right away.”

Shane pressed down hard on the burger, causing the fat to drip and the flame to rise. “What other side?” She inquired.

Dana’s eyes started to bulge. “Yeah, what other side do you mean?”

“Just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I don’t know my sister. I know she is ready for more now. She has been going out on quite a few Friday nights.”

The girls froze in place. Shane stood there with the spatula in her hand, not sure what to say. 

“My nails need to get done,” Alice announced, hoping to divert Kit from talking about anything further.

“Shane, the flame!” Dana shouted, prompting Shane to look back towards the grill.

“Good save Dane,” she said.

“Anyway, as I was saying…I wasn’t sure if Bette would be open to being with someone with Tina’s history.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “You know…about her history?”

“Well I didn’t know at first, of course. I asked around.”

“Others know? Where you asked? Where exactly did you ask?” Dana inquired, feeling her face begin to flush.

“I asked at the club.”

“The club?!” Alice exclaimed.

“When did you go there?” Dana asked.

“Why are you all so alarmed? I went when I usually go…on Saturday’s.”

Shane’s head moved forward from her body as she tried to gauge the conversation. “You don’t go to the club. I’ve never seen you there.”

“I don’t see you there either girl, because with a body like that you don’t need no damn club.”

Everyone remained silent.

“Anyway, one of the other girls was telling me some things, and I wasn’t sure if Tina would be someone that Bette would date…ya know?”

“Uh…yeah, sure,” Dana said with the utmost level of confusion.

“So, I said to myself, ‘self!’ I do that sometimes. I said to myself, ‘self, everyone has something that they wished had been different about them, about their past, about anything. Bette shouldn’t be so judgmental,’ and it really isn’t even that I felt she would, because we never talked about her feelings about something like this.”

The girls just took turns nodding in agreement – each incredibly confused and bewildered that Kit was openly discussing Bette’s stripper friend.

#

Bette opened the lights to the study which was off the small den that she and Tina had just left. Like the other rooms, the walls were mostly wood to match the floors.

“What kind of wood is this?” Tina asked.

“The interior wood is golden teak. It is durable enough, but the structure obviously has to be stronger so it is mostly douglas fir.”

“Its absolutely beautiful. This is exactly the type of home I’m hoping to build.”

Bette stared at Tina who was looking at every detail like she was in a museum viewing exquisite pieces of art.

“It’s why I…work my second job,” she uttered softly, continuing to lose herself in the beauty of the home that Bette had built. She gracefully touched the edge of the chair that was in the corner of the study. The built in bookshelf and the tiny recessed lights under each shelf that illuminated the books below was a personal touch Bette had the builders install. “Absolutely perfect.”

They walked to one of the spare bedrooms that was on the first floor. The bedroom set was also made of wood, but it was hand carved. The bed frame had carvings of moose and bears at each post. The headboard was a striking hand carved lake scene, with pine trees and deer sipping water alongside the edge of the water.

“Oh wow,” Tina exclaimed at the sight. “That is so cool.”

“I went to one of those fairs they have in Vermont, and this guy was doing carvings right there in front of people. I was so amazed by his work. I took his business card and swore one day, when I built my dream home, I was going to give him a call.”

“Obviously you did,” Tina said, her eyes continue their admiration.

“I did…but it had been eight years since that fair until I built the house. When I called the number, his son had explained that his father passed away, but he was continuing the business. He sent me a portfolio of his work and I was equally amazed by his work.”

Tina scanned the room, enjoying the style that Bette had incorporated into the home – the quilt and curtains, the natural pictures that graced the walls. “You have quite the domestic touch.”

Bette smirked. People who came to her house always had something to rave about, but with Tina it was different. She was truly moved by what she was seeing. Bette was witnessing a woman who was looking at her own dream through what Bette had been able to realize.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

“I still can’t figure out why the club scene though, “ Kit continued. Her conversation was between Tina being straight and divorced, as well as Bette’s going to a club on Friday nights. However, the girls had no clue that Kit wasn’t referring to Tina’s stripping activities.

“I’m surprised you are so nonchalant about this,” Alice said.

“There is no perfect situation for people Alice,” Kit said as she helped Shane take the food from the grill.

“I know….and I’m glad you are so accepting. I don’t think Bette would have anticipated you would be.”

“Why not? I have history in my background too ya know.”

Shane dropped a hot dog onto the deck. Kit was a stripper in her past?

“What?!” Alice exclaimed.

Dana just simply widened her eyes.

Alice couldn’t help herself. Her inquisitive side was in high gear. “Does Bette know?”

“Of course Bette knows. She was very supportive to me during that time.” Kit started to reflect in her mind, when she had gotten a divorce, at quite a young age. The marriage shouldn’t have happened in the first place, but it had, and when something shouldn’t be…it ended within a couple of years.

Again, the girls assumed Kit was referring to having a history of stripping.

“Well then,” Alice perked up, “I guess then you should let Bette know that you don’t care at all that Tina is a stripper. I mean, we have all been walking on eggshells here and…”

Kit’s brows twisted as she balanced the plate of cooked meat. The expression on her face said more than if she had opened her mouth. Pure shock…disbelief…obvious proof that she had no clue at all.

“Uh…can I get that plate?” Dana asked nervously as she rose from her chair.

“What did you say?” Kit said, needing to hear it again – not because she didn’t hear it the first time, but just to be able to digest it even further.

“Me?” Alice said innocently, glancing quickly towards the sliding glass door. “Nothing…I mean…well I was saying that Tina was a tipper….a big tipper…something that maybe Bette –“

“No you didn’t,” Kit shot back. “You said Tina was a stripper. How do you know that?”

“I think the heat is just getting to her,” Dana said as she grabbed a napkin and dipped it into the pitcher of sangria and ice, then dabbed it on Alice’s forehead. “See…doesn’t this look like heat stroke?”

Shane shut the gas off to the grill, and rubbed both her temples with one hand – her ring finger and thumb, trying hard to figure out how to help get Alice out of the mess she just put herself in.

Kit looked at the glass doors. “No, now ya all know something about this, and it’s out now. What is going on?”

They each looked at each other, wanting the other to explain.

Shane found both Alice and Dana staring at her. Indeed, she was the one who had accompanied Bette a few times.

“Okay…just promise you aren’t gonna get all crazy. You already said you like Tina, and that people shouldn’t be judgmental and stuff right?”

Kit’s eyes shot from Dana and Alice to Shane. “That was before I found out about this. I just started to tell Bette that I think she should be taking a look at Tina…a serious look…and now I find out she is stripping. If I knew that, I wouldn’t have been trying to look into her background and work so hard to get them together.”

“Kit, hold on.” Shane took a seat near her. “That isn’t fair. You know a side of Tina that we don’t even know, and it obviously has to be a really good side, or you wouldn’t have even considered her being a potential match for Bette.”

“My only concern was the fact she was married and divorced.”

“Shit! Divorced too?” Alice ranted. “Does she have kids?”

“No, not that I know of.”

Dana finally spoke up. “Why did you think she might be a match for Bette? Was it a woman she was married to?”

“No, it was a man. But I know my sister, and her charm…if anyone can make a straight noodle go the other way, it would be her. But I had no clue…there are so many diseases in those kind of places. How long has she been doing this?”

Everyone pretty much shrugged their shoulders. They had no clue…at least that was the message they were hoping to portray.

“Bette will kill her,” Dana said, wrapping an arm around Alice. “You can’t let her know that you know.”

As the shock started to wear off a little, Kit started to make some connections. “Wait a minute...Alice…how do you know that Tina is a stripper? How do you even know Tina?”

#

“Just amazing.” Tina could not help but rant and rave over how much she loved the design of Bette’s home as well as the décor that complimented each room. “You sure did a great job bringing it all together.”

“Thank you,” Bette said softly.

“The master bedroom and bath is outrageous. I don’t think I would leave that room ever!” Tina joked.

Bette smiled as she stared at the blonde. “You look beautiful with those hazel eyes.”

Tina smirked and looked down, feeling slightly bashful.

“I like that I get to see…you…for who you are,” Bette said.

“Thank you.” Tina felt a genuine connection with Bette. Being away from the club, and wearing clothes as she interacted with Bette allowed her to feel something between them that was separate from the job she was doing. She felt Bette take hold of one of her hands, and then the other as she turned to face her. The soft and simple touch sent a shiver up and down her spine.

“I would really like to take you out…on a date.”

Tina took her eyes from her hands and looked up at Bette. “Yeah?”

Bette nodded, allowing a tender yet eager smile to form.

“I would really like that too.”

As Bette leaned in for a kiss, it took all Tina had to turn her head away. Bette pulled her head back. “I don’t…understand?”

Tina slowly turned her face and looked back into Bette’s beautiful eyes. She gently pulled one of her hands from Bette’s, and carefully moved a stray hair from Bette’s face. “We haven’t even had a first date.” Tina winked. She truly wanted things to be taken very slowly, and for them to begin at the very start.

Bette felt relieved that she hadn’t done something wrong. Tina was absolutely right. Even a kiss had to be something they allowed themselves to work up to.

“I just want to be able to erase how we first met. Does that make sense?” Tina asked, searching Bette’s eyes for reassurance.

The brunette nodded in agreement before the words came out. “I understand. I’m not a very patient woman…with a lot of things,” she laughed.

Tina placed her hands on Bette’s hips. “It’s okay…I’ll help teach you that.”

“You will huh?”

Tina nodded.

“I’m not that easily trained you know,” Bette said as she rested her hands on Tina’s hips. “In fact, you might have a better chance of training a dog than you would me.”

“I have a dog, and I did quite well with him.”

“Okay, that was present tense and past tense.”

“Little bit of a story…perhaps over dinner I can explain further?”

“Sure.” Bette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “ Let me check my calendar…any day better than another?”

Tina smirked at how organized Bette was. She didn’t need to keep her schedule on a phone, as her routine was rather…just that…routine. “I’m pretty much open this week. I have one evening class on Tuesday, and that’s it. Otherwise, I’m usually home by four.”

#

Alice gulped. She looked at her wife for help, but Dana was equally paralyzed. No one wanted to admit that they had nearly dragged Bette out of the house that first night to hit a club, and certainly not now that the stripper Bette ended up falling for, was Kit’s personal trainer which she appeared to put on a pedestal.

“I’m all ears,” Kit repeated. “How do you know this about Tina? Are you sure she is whoever you are thinking of?” 

Shane nodded that it was.

“I just don’t believe it.” Kit was starting to reject the notion. “Tina isn’t like that at all. You see how she dressed today – rather conservative. You must have her mixed up with someone else.”

Alice jumped at the opportunity. “Yeah…I do. You’re right Kit. The one that I thought she looked like actually has a tattoo on her neck.” Alice stood up and took a plastic plate and threw a few hot dogs on it. “God, I’m so happy that you helped me figure that out.”

Kit watched Alice’s behavior. While she was trying to convince herself, it didn’t seem like Alice was doing a good job at it. “What I don’t like is being lied to. Now if you girls know something, I want to know about it right now!”

It was already out there, and Shane didn’t feel that lying about it was going to make the situation any better. There remained the chance that Bette, or even Tina, could tell Kit down the road. “She is a stripper…I have been to the club a few times with Bette. That is why they were both a little off kilter when they met – if you remember.”

“I think I might just take something to go... I think the heat got to me.” Alice rolled the plastic plate around the hot dogs and threw it inside her purse just as Bette was coming out to the deck with Tina.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just call me sleepless on the East Coast! Ughh.... sorry to be getting this out to you so late in the day.

**CHAPTER 33**

As Alice turned, she plowed into Bette.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Bette asked, taking a step back to allow some space between them.

Alice’s face was filled with fear. Her eyes darted from Bette to Tina and back to Bette. “Me? What do you mean?”

Bette’s brows twisted with curiosity.

“I…I was just heading to the bathroom.”

Dana had felt her body freeze in the position of half standing the moment that Bette came outside and Alice plowed into her. She didn’t know what to do – stand…or…sit.

“The bathroom?” Bette looked down at Alice’s purse, where the plate had slowly been opening to reveal two hot dogs. She was more perplexed than before. “Okay…I’ve heard of eat and run, but not run with the food and eat later. What’s wrong?”

Kit couldn’t help but look at Tina, and ponder the information she just learned.

Dana had opted to stand up and go to Alice. “See, you have been caught in the act!”

Alice pulled her eyes from Bette to Dana. 

“Yes you have my darling wife. You love Bette’s cookouts so much, you just HAD to go and hide some food in your purse like that thinking no one would know.” Dana smiled at Bette, hoping that her joke would be accepted.

Bette wasn’t buying it. She looked at Shane and then at Kit. Neither was saying a thing. 

Tina couldn’t help but chuckle at both Dana and Alice. She had brought her hand to her mouth, hoping to disguise her amusement. Though she hadn’t known what was going on, if this was true, what Dana had just said, it was funny as hell. “Well, I must say, if the hot dogs you buy and Shane cooks are that good, I might have to bring a larger purse with me next time as well!”

One at a time, each of the women started to laugh at what Tina had said, including Alice.

“Yes…it…it is embarrassing,” Alice uttered, slowly removing the taco shaped plate with the two dogs.” She was filled with pure gratefulness that Tina had helped to lighten the tension. She placed the plate on the table and sat back down, feeling a little less tense than before, but still concerned about how Kit would now be interacting with Tina, and if Bette would notice anything different.

“Do we have everything out here?” Bette asked before pulling a chair out for Tina to sit.

Tina was pleasantly surprised by Bette’s gesture, and thanked her as Bette took a seat beside her.

Kit didn’t want to feel differently about Tina, as she had gotten to know a side of Tina that even her sister did not have an opportunity to fully see. Still, she was concerned, even if Bette was an adult. How long had Tina been stripping? What exactly did she do at the strip club – was it just dancing, or were there extra’s that are offered at such places. Kit had a friend in college who was paying for her schooling by stripping, and the stories she heard were shocking – even for Kit, who didn’t feel she was a prude in the least. If Tina was engaging in such activities, then Bette’s health could be put at risk.

“Kit…hellllllloooooo Kit.” Bette waved a hand in front of her sister. “Shane asked what you wanted, a hot dog or hamburger.”

“Both,” Kit said. “Two of each.”

Tina’s browsed raised, surely Kit didn’t say two of each.

Bette tilted her head to the side, as if to try to examine her sister’s mind. She was so hell bent on impressing Tina with her diet.

Shane placed two hot dogs and two hamburgers on her plate. “Where’s the cheese? I want mine to be cheeseburgers,” Kit said abruptly.

Bette’s eyes slightly closed as she peered at Kit. “Excuse me,” she said as she rose from the table. “Kit, can you help me with something in the kitchen?”

“Might as well, I might even fry up a whole damn pound of bacon while I’m in there. Nothing beats bacon cheddar burgers.”

Tina couldn’t believe Kit’s lack of control. Though she had not been in her presence very much at all when it came to eating, she knew that Kit had been losing weight, and certainly it would not be on a diet made up of the food she would be putting in front of her.

Bette slid the glass slider once Kit was inside.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” 

Kit went to the fridge and started to look around.

“What are you doing?”

“Told you, I’m looking for bacon.”

Bette walked over to the fridge and placed a hand on the door. “I don’t have any bacon.”

“No bacon? What the hell girl!”

Bette slowly pushed the refrigerator door closed. “Kit, what’s wrong? You seem…I don’t know…you seem annoyed? Upset maybe? Did Alice do something to piss you off?”

It was natural to blame Alice out of the three that she had left outside with Kit.

“No, no one did anything.”

“Then what happened? You were so excited and happy all afternoon and then I show Tina the house as you suggested, and come out to see Alice trying to run out of the house with food and you seem a bit disjointed.”

Kit looked at Bette. She didn’t want to get Alice in trouble. At the same time, she worried about Bette and if Tina was truly clean. She knew lesbians could use some things to practice safer sex, but would Bette really use dental dams? If so, for how long? What if they lost control in the heat of the moment and neither took the time to get tested? Also, how many times did Bette truly get tested before being intimate anyway? What if they agreed to get tested, but Tina continued her stripping job, and caught something afterwards? The questions continued to saturate her mind.

“Hello?” Bette tried to get Kit’s attention, as she seemed far away.

“Can I ask you something?”

Bette leaned back against the counter. “Of course.”

“Before you have sex…”

“Seriously?” Bette laughed. “Are you going to hold a sex education class right now?”

Kit continued, “Do you usually get tested before hand, or do you have sex in the heat of the moment?”

Bette dropped her jaw. The question was outrageous, and a conversation they hardly ever had – detailing one another’s sex lives. Sure, they may joke around, and even tell each other they needed to get laid when they were acting bitchy, but to ask anything detailed wasn’t a typical conversation for them. “I’m not sure why that is important?”

“I think it is very important Bette. I think that when you and someone decide to have sex, you should both be tested beforehand.”

Bette folded her arms. “Kind of removes the spontaneity,” she uttered softly.

“I heard that.”

**Meanwhile, outside….**

“Thanks for lightening things up earlier,” Alice said to Tina.

Tina placed a hand on Alice’s arm, “No worries. I thought it was rather funny myself. You don’t usually hide food…do you?”

Shane couldn’t help but laugh – so hard that the beer she had just filled her mouth with, blew out across the table at Alice, just missing Tina.

“Ewww! Shane!” Alice screeched.

Shane grabbed her stomach and continued to laugh at Tina’s comment. “Yeah, you better watch out. She is a total klepto – steals food, silverware, anything she could use for her own place. Hell, now that she has a home, she is going to have to fill it with stuff. We ALL better keep an eye on things.”

“Fuck you,” Alice said with a half smile. 

Tina chuckled. “You guys are funny.”

“I’m being serious!” Shane exclaimed. “Why do you think we have plastic dishes and plastic utensils? Bette knows Alice’s history.”

“Want to help me here?” Alice said to Dana.

“I’m actually enjoying it. It’s the lightest conversation we had out here.”

Tina enjoyed the interaction between the friends. She really had no way of knowing how at ease and how much fun these women were, as the club was not the proper place to gauge such a thing. “How long have you all known one another?”

The girls started to share stories on how they met each other, while Bette and Kit continued their conversation in the kitchen.

“Kit, I am an adult and I know about risks with casual sex. You know I’m not one to go and put my swag on and tack on a number of one night stands…right?”

Kit nodded. “I know, but you can still catch something even if you are with one person. You have to be able to trust that person completely, and I don’t think that it is unusual to get into the practice of agreeing to both be tested before you have sex…that’s all I’m saying.”

Bette stared at Kit. She sensed this conversation was more than just an off the cuff dialogue that was taking place. She started to wonder if Kit had some kind of inclination about Tina’s night job. Certainly the girls would not have said a thing to her…so…did Kit know on her own or something? She did say that she had been asking around about Tina. Did someone at the gym know more about her than even Tina may have known that they knew, and then shared it with Kit? What if Kit knew and was fishing to see if she was going to tell her about Tina being a stripper. Lots of questions started to build, and Bette didn’t know what direction to take.

“Just be sure you get tested before you sleep with someone okay? Promise me that much?”

Bette’s jaw tightened slightly. Maybe it was the other way around. Was Kit concerned that Tina was going to catch something from her? “Are you implying that I am sleeping around or something?”

“No, I didn’t say that. I meant to say both of you…you and whomever you decide you are going to be having sex with.”

“I’m clean…I haven’t been with anyone since I was with Jodi.”

“No one?” Kit pushed. “Not anyone…even on a slightly casual basis?” If Bette had been going to the club on those Friday evenings, how much had she been doing, and was it limited to just Tina or others Kit wondered?

“I haven’t done anything with anyone that is high risk, so can we stop discussing this and just return to our guests?”

Kit took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. “You sure you don’t have any bacon?”

“I’m sure, and if I did, I wouldn’t be letting you have any. Why don’t you forfeit a few dogs and a burger and replace it with some of that nice salad we put together earlier?” Bette placed her arm around her sister, and gave her a squeeze. “Okay?”

Kit nodded as she leaned her head into Bette’s arm. She wasn’t judging Tina – least she was trying hard not to. She was just worried about Bette. The Tina that she knew, was kind and caring, and was an incredible woman. This other side worried her. How ‘casual’ could she be? Was the interest that she was showing Bette geared more towards taking her money at the club, or was it genuine? Clearly the shock that was shown when she saw Bette, indicated that they had not spent time together outside the club. Was that because Tina was using Bette to make money off of her and now it became an incredibly awkward situation? The last thing she wanted was Bette not only to get a disease, but to have her feelings played with – particularly where she had been treated terribly by Jodi when things came to an end. The questions continued to eat at her as she returned outside to join the rest of the gang.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

When Bette and Kit came back outside, the girls seemed to be having an enjoyable time chatting with Tina. The time spent in conversation, allowed each of them to get to know her and she them a little better. It was nice for Tina to feel a sense of acceptance from those that were close to Bette.

Tina’s eyes immediately caught Bette’s when the brunette returned to her seat at the table.

“I asked Shane to put the meat back on warm so it didn’t get cold,” Tina mentioned.

“That was nice of you,” Bette replied, placing her hand on the back of Tina’s chair.

Kit could see that both of the women already had an intensity between them that she may not have seen between her sister and anyone else – even after she had been with them for a long time.

Shane started to pull the meat back off the grill, and asked Kit if she was still wanting two hot dogs and two hamburgers.

Kit glanced over at Tina who had arched a brow of warning, which Kit grimaced in response.

“I’ll have just a hamburger.” Kit looked over at Bette who winked at her.

“Kit’s been doing a great job with her exercise program at the gym,” Tina said aloud. “I’m not sure if she has told you, but she just recently advanced to the next program we have.”

“It isn’t that big of a deal,” Kit said shyly.

“I think it is wonderful. She has put a lot of work into her weight loss.” It was obvious that Tina was very proud of Kit’s accomplishments. “She is saving her life.”

Bette stared at Tina. Those words had never been used…ever. Her sister was slightly overweight – nothing that she would have considered as being necessary to term life saving. 

Kit didn’t challenge Tina’s words. In fact, she agreed. “I knew my eating habits weren’t the best…what I was eating…when I was eating. Until Tina suggested the first step I needed to do was get a physical, which included a blood profile and a pretty blunt and eye opening discussion from the doctor, I wouldn’t have thought I was on this path of destruction.”

“What do you mean?” Bette inquired. “You never said anything about a doctor’s appointment.”

“My cholesterol and triglycerides were really high. He wanted to put me on medication right away, but I told him I was starting a program at the gym, and to give me some time to try to get the numbers down through diet and exercise. He told me my liver enzyme count was raised, which could be a precursor to fatty liver disease –“

“In other words, cirrhosis,” Tina clarified.

“I thought you only got that from drinking?” Shane questioned.

“Not the only way. If you are obese you could.”

“Obese?” Bette laughed. “You aren’t obese Kit…you always had a few extra pounds – not obese. Why on earth would you think that?”

Tina could see that Bette’s concern was growing. She placed a hand on Bette’s leg for reassurance, and decided to intervene. “A few things are taken into consideration when labeling someone obese Bette, but basically there is a formula you use which is called BMI – Body Mass Index –“

“Yes, I’ve heard of that.”

“Well you take that, and if that number exceeds 30 then you are considered obese.”

Kit nodded in agreement as she chewed the hamburger in her mouth. Once she was finished, she added, “The doctor said that my sugar levels show I am pre-diabetic.”

Bette’s eyes raised. “You never told me any of this.”

“It isn’t critical Bette.” Kit seemed a little nonchalant.

Bette turned to Tina, hoping to garner more information.

“She’s right. What Kit shared with me concerning her health status and what the doctor said, she is not morbidly obese and it has not had any adverse effect on her health in any way that has reduced her life expectancy. In fact, the way to treat obesity is through diet and exercise.”

Bette felt a little better after Tina’s input…but…she still felt some concern that had Kit not made the changes she had, that he sister’s health could have been affected – by what seemed to be only a few pounds on the outside.

“I guess I hold my weight pretty well!” Kit said proudly, which caused Alice and Dana to chuckle.

“Some people do,” Tina added. “There are some people who won’t get on the scale, and because they don’t really “look” like their weight, they think that they are okay. Kit has taken the first big step to changing her life…in fact, as I said, saving her life.”

“Keep up the good work Kit,” Alice said.

“Yeah, if you ever want to play some tennis someday, just let me know! I’d be up for it,” Dana added.

“Thanks everyone. I’m proud of myself…it’s been some work, but I have to admit that I do feel a lot better.”

Everyone sat outside for another hour and a half chatting and enjoying conversation before the girls helped bring some things in from the deck and said they were going to get going. It was a Saturday night, and it was only nine o’clock, but the night was young and they were going to head to a nightclub before they called it a night.

“I’m going to get going too,” Kit said, wanting to give Bette and Tina some privacy. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” she said to her sister, “and I’ll see you on Monday,” she said to Tina.

They started to walk towards the door and see Kit out, when Bette stopped. “Hold on, let me wrap the salad…you can take that home.”

“You don’t have to. I have salad at home,” Kit said from the porch.

“It will only take a minute.” 

As Bette returned to the kitchen, Tina took a step outside onto the porch next to Kit. “Thank you for inviting me to the cookout. I had a great time.”  
Kit bit her lip, there was so much she wanted to say to Tina – nothing bad, nothing judgmental, but just…stuff.

“You’re sister is a great hostess.”

“She is. I’m glad you had a good time Tina.”

“Are you okay? Earlier you seemed a little…upset…everything okay?”

Tina just opened the door for Kit to share a few things, and that she did. “I know about your job…your other one.”

Tina felt a surge of adrenalin rush through her body. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not judging you…okay? Not at all. I’m not going to do that. But…I do have to tell you that what I know of that business, it can be filled with health risks, and I do not wish for my sister to acquire any STD’s or other things because of the hazards that job can bring.”

Tina felt embarrassed that Kit knew of her job. It was obvious that one of the girls must have said something, for she didn’t think that Bette did – or – did she? “I understand, and I’m very careful.”

“Careful sometimes isn’t enough Tina. I told Bette that I feel you both should get STD tests done – and she would probably be pissed off that I said something, but it need to be said.”

“Did Bette tell you about my job?”

“No she didn’t.” Kit could sense Tina’s discomfort. “Again, I’m not judging you – I’m really not. I love my sister, and I can already see the incredible chemistry. Shit, I didn’t even know that you would be into a woman, but from what I observed outside, I can clearly see that the attraction is mutual.”

Tina nodded in agreement. She didn’t think that her feelings or even Bette’s for that matter was overly obvious this afternoon, but certainly Kit knew her sister and would have been able to gauge that…but apparently, her own feelings were not as hidden as she thought.

“I will admit that I jumped to some conclusions when I did see that you were both surprised to meet one another this afternoon, because I was concerned that…well…that the interest you had in Bette was based purely on her handing money out on Friday nights because it didn’t appear you had been with one another outside of the club except for today.”

“Kit, I assure you that I am not using your sister in any way. I have never had such an attraction as I do with her,” Tina paused for a moment. “It surprises me how she makes me feel…the feelings that she conjures up.”

“Please just be careful. There is a strong spark there and things can happen in the moment.” Kit referred back to the STD concern.

“I will get tested. I actually only started this job recently. When I danced before – when I was younger, I generally got tested every three months.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay…all set. Sorry I took so long. I actually cut up the rest of the lettuce and just put together a fresh one for you. I forgot we had put dressing on the other one – it would have wilted.”

Kit took the large container from Bette. “Guess I have my lunch all set up for the week.”

“It’s a nice and healthy choice,” Tina added. “It will replenish your energy after I work you to the point of exhaustion Monday!”

Kit laughed. “Don’t go too crazy now!”

Bette and Tina waved as Kit got into her car and backed out of the driveway, to return home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard Donna is gonna organize a BBQ for all of us! Let's go!

**CHAPTER 35**

The women returned to the kitchen, where Tina started to rinse a few of the bowls and plates that had contained some food.

“You don’t need to do that,” Bette said, quickly taking over at the sink. “The glory of being a guest is that you can sit back and watch.”

“I’d like to help, really.”

Bette smiled as she stepped to the side and opened the dishwasher. “Okay then, you rinse and I’ll load.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bette felt the afternoon had gone fairly well – considering the circumstances. The best part had been when she took Tina on a tour of the house. It was only a short amount of time, but it was time which she spent exclusively with her, and that brought her contentment.

“The cookout was really nice. I’m glad that your sister invited me.”

Bette started to laugh. “Your face – it was—hysterical.”

Tina abruptly turned her head, “Me? What about you? I thought you were going to pass out.”

“In a million years, I would never have thought – “

“No kidding!”

Bette closed the door to the dishwasher and started to wipe down the kitchen island. “All kidding aside, I hope you didn’t feel too uncomfortable this afternoon.”

Tina felt a warmth growing between them. Bette was a very kind and compassionate soul, and it was something that Tina had been missing in a partner. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she may never had really found someone to meet some of those intimate needs. “I admit that when I first saw you, I wanted to grab my stomach and run to my car as I yelled to Kit that we would have to do this another time.”

“But…”

“But, I’m glad I chose to be strong and not succumb to my anxiety. It ended up being a really nice time. I like your friends. They are a hoot.”

Bette rolled her eyes and laughed at the thought of Alice and her quirks. “You sure ALL of them?”

“Sure. Shane is a lot of fun. From what I could gather from our conversations tonight, she seems to be a runner.”

“Yeah. She doesn’t let women in too close. There are times I wish she would just find that special someone and be able to experience all there is when committing fully to one person.”

“Never?”

“Never.” Bette grabbed two fresh wine glasses and selected a bottle of wine from the built in wine rack on the island. “Some wine?”

“Absolutely.” Tina’s eyes checked Bette out as she turned away to retrieve the cork removal tool from a drawer. These feelings…the attraction…the warmth…it was so new to her. It didn’t scare her, which was surprising – where this was the first time in her life she had ever found herself attracted to a woman. In fact, if there was anything that had been standing out, it was that it was feeling so good.

“Would you like to sit on the deck or in the living room?”

“How about the living room? It looks pretty inviting to me.” Tina loved the house. She had tried hard not to be too infatuated by it when Bette showed her each of the rooms, but it was very hard as it was so close to what her dream home had always been.

Bette handed a glass to Tina and walked to the large leather sofa that faced the stone fireplace that ran from the floor up to the vaulted ceiling where the second floor loft was. She sank into corner of the sofa and placed her wine on the hand carved coffee table.

Tina took a seat in the center, but chose to keep her glass in her hand. She moved slightly so she could face Bette.

For a brief moment, a silence grew, forcing each one to start to talk at the same time.

“You first,” Tina said.

“I had a really nice time Tina. It’s been a while since I…well to be honest, since I even entertained.”  
  
“Really?”

Bette nodded. “I guess I was in a slump for a little while, and it wasn’t until I finally listened to the girls and went out and…met you…that I started to feel alive again.”

Tina reflected on each one of the times Bette had come to the club. As she did, she felt herself getting flustered by the level of seduction in those moments. She wondered so many things now. Did Bette respect her? Would she still be heading to the clubs on the weekends? How uncomfortable would that be – them taking their relationship at a reasonably slow pace, yet on weekends, she was stark naked? 

“Tina?”

“I’m sorry. I was lost in thought.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Tina replied as she placed a comforting hand on the back of Bette’s. “Go on, tell me more about that slump. Why were in a slump?”

Bette felt incredibly comfortable opening up to Tina about her former relationship with Jodi. Over the next twenty minutes, she shared personal details of her heartbreak. Oddly enough, that wasn’t something Bette was typically comfortable doing – and certainly it wasn’t something she often did – talk about a former relationship. Yet, with Tina, it felt natural to open up and share everything. In many ways, she felt it was only fair to be completely up front with Tina and let her know that thought it had been several months that she had been a single woman, there were parts of her that still felt fragile.

“So…enough about me…what about you?”

Tina finished the little bit of wine that remained in her glass, approved of a refill, then started to explain her marriage and ultimate divorce. Though Bette already had been forewarned that Tina was divorced, she felt so much closer where Tina was divulging the information all on her own. The bond between the women was rapidly growing with each intimate detail that they shared about their lives.

“You can’t blame your sister for trying to hook you up,” Bette said in a supportive tone. “Just like my sister and friends, she didn’t want to see you alone.”

“True...but now I don’t have to worry.”

“Why is that?”

“I told her I had an attraction…”

Bette arched a brow. “Really…and how exactly did that go?”

“Well…she didn’t freak out or anything like that – not that I would have let her opinion affect me. I told her that I had a customer who I was attracted to…”

“I see,” Bette slowly sipped her wine, which caught Tina’s attention. This had been the third glass between them in the last hour. Each was feeling extremely relaxed.

Tina unbuttoned a second button on her blouse. The wine was making her feel flushed and warm. “Of course she assumed my customer was a male. I told her I was attracted to a female.” Tina’s eyes watched while Bette’s index finger traced the edge of the glass.

“And?”

Tina brought her wine glass towards her mouth, allowing a suggestive move of her tongue to grace the rim before her lip touched the edge. She was feeling extremely horny in Bette’s presence, and her body was starting to react. She felt her nipples fight with the fabric of her bra as they came to attention.

“I…fuck…” Tina quickly placed her glass on the coffee table and straddled Bette then pushed her body against the brunettes. She pressed her lips to Bette’s, as her fingers hastily weaved through Bette’s long curly hair.

Bette grabbed hold of Tina’s face as her mouth parted, allowing Tina’s tongue to wage war with her. Her body was quickly responding to Tina’s touch. The blonde was exceptionally alluring, and to Bette’s surprise and relief, this moment didn’t foster flashbacks to the club. It was different…it was real…it wasn’t for money…it was…genuine.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments about their first attempt at sex.... LOL

**CHAPTER 36**

**Previously…**

Tina’s head was spinning. The feelings both physical and emotional were escalating quickly. She couldn’t believe how fast and furious the connection felt , or…how right. The kiss at the club was nothing – nothing compared to what was happening between them.

When Bette weaved her hands through Tina’s hair, the blonde felt the slight tug which pulled her from the lips she had been getting thoroughly acquainted with. The break in contact, though brief, elicited a soft whimper. The moment she felt Bette’s mouth exploring her neck, she couldn’t contain the guttural moan that came from deep within. Her hands reached for Bette’s shirt and started to unfasten each button hastily, allowing an embroidered black bra to slowly reveal itself – though Tina’s eye had not been allowed a moment to fully appreciate the view, for Bette’s mouth seemed to be pushing Tina’s eye’s closed with each nip, lick, and kiss.

“Fuuu-“ Tina couldn’t finish her sentence.

Bette was so caught up in the moment – the smell of Tina’s hair, the taste of her skin, and the audible sounds the blonde was expelling from the lips she had just merged her own with, was drawing her deeper in. This wasn’t the way she planned their first time together…nor was it how she wanted it. But damn…she wanted this woman now more than ever. Her senses and her body was screaming to take her to the bedroom and make love all night. 

Tina felt her eyes fill with desire as she unfastened the final button, prompting Bette to pull back slightly and look down towards her own body. Her eyes looked up towards Tina’s, as she felt Tina’s fingers softly touch her sternum and trace the skin that touched the edge of the bra.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tina said breathlessly, her eyes moving from the black embroidered bra that still concealed the brunette’s breasts to the chocolate eyes that yearned for more. While her body was equally in a state of “want,” the severance of sensual touch allowed herself a moment to pull her thoughts together. 

Bette felt Tina’s fingers start to slowly button her shirt back up. “I’m totally going to kick myself in the ass,” Tina said as she started to fidget with Bette’s buttons. She felt the brunette’s hand close around one of her hands.

“What’s wrong?” 

Tina tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Nothing at all. God…nothing is wrong, it…it is wonderful.”

Bette understood. It was what she was trying to do, but didn’t seem to have enough control in that moment to do it. She felt Tina’s lips press gently against hers as she spoke tender words. “Everything…feels…right.”

Tina slipped off Bette, but remained close to her on the sofa. She placed her fingers through her hair, pushing a few blonde strands aside as she took a deep breath and nodded her head from side to side. “God, I was the one who said we needed to take things slow. Are you okay? With…you know…waiting?”

Bette smiled and took hold of Tina’s hand. “I couldn’t pull myself from you…but my head was trying hard to. I don’t want our first time together to be in the heat of the moment – not that I’m saying it has to go through some grand planning stage or anything,” Bette joked.

Tina snickered as she fastened a few of her own buttons. “I just want for us to be safe.”

Bette dipped her head to the side, trying to gauge where Tina was going.

“You know what I mean?” Tina inquired.

“As in…safe sex?”

Tina nodded.

“Okay…I can make sure I have some things available for when…things progress to the next level.”

“Dental dams?” Tina asked.

“Sure, if you –“

Tina’s eyes smiled along with her mouth. “You are so charming, you know that?”

Bette remained quiet, waiting for Tina to elaborate.

“You are very accommodating Bette, but I was thinking more along the lines of getting tested.”

This came as a surprise to Bette. When she had made mention of STD’s in the back room of the club, it was something that insulted Tina…tremendously. “Oh…okay…but you said before that you are extremely careful and –“

“I am, I am careful. I…” Tina felt like she was under scrutiny – not something Bette made her feel, just the conversation itself and the fact her job surfaced. “It isn’t just about what I do…but it is something that is good practice when you are with someone new.”

“It is,” Bette agreed. “So we both get tested then. You think CVS’s minute clinic offers such testing?”

Tina laughed so hard she snorted. “A little bit eager are we?”

“I could ask you the same thing tiger.”

“Tiger? Hmm…I like that!” Tina arched a brow before leaning back against Bette’s chest. When she felt Bette’s arms encase her, her body eased even further into the safety of the warm embrace.

#

  
“God I hope that Bette doesn’t find out I said something to Kit!”

“It’s bound to come up,” Dana said as she scrolled through the movie guide on the TV. “She will get over it. You know she will.”

“Maybe…I don’t know…I hate the waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“For her to pulverize me!”

Dana laughed. “I’ll protect you. I have lots of tennis rackets and they can be used as weapons with the right swing.”

Alice couldn’t help but laugh. “You would do that for me? Ruin one of your rackets?”

“Sure, if I had to.”

“Now that is true love,” Alice joked, giving Dana a kiss on her forehead as she stood from the sofa. “How about I make us some popcorn?”

“Sounds good to me. How about Bridesmaids? Do you want to watch that?”

“Yeah, that would be fun. We were supposed to see that in the theatre remember?”

“Yep. I heard it was a total riot.”

“Me too,” Alice shouted from the kitchen. “What do you want to drink?”

“Diet coke.”

As Alice got everything together, Dana shook the sofa pillows up a little bit to put some life back into them. This would be the first Saturday night in a long time that they wouldn’t be going out, and would enjoy the solitude of one another.

#

Bette could have stayed in this embrace forever. Tina’s hair smelled so good, and being so close to her nose, there was no getting away from the intoxicating scent – nor did she want to. 

Tina was laying between Bette’s legs against her, and gently caressing one of her outer thighs. “How on earth did we stop ourselves?”

“I have no idea.”

Tina’s head turned slightly, prompting the stronger burst of the scent from her hair to fill Bette’s senses even further. “It won’t be long. I think I can get in to see my doctor this week. Her secretary is great about moving things around.”

“Oh really? I hope I can get as lucky.”

“Being a trainer has its perks,” Tina said, explaining how she knows the secretary from the gym.

“Well being a lawyer can’t match that,” Bette laughed.

“Maybe not,” Tina said, looking around at the astounding living room. “But it sure has treated you well. It must be amazing to finally have one of your dreams come true.”

Bette could see the longing in Tina’s movement, and her eyes when they were walking through her home earlier in the afternoon, and even now. Her home really seemed to move the blonde. In many ways Bette understood this, for she too had longed for the opportunity to build her own home exactly how she wanted, and found a level of contentment she felt no other time.

“You will too. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope so.” Tina’s words were laced with a hint of despair.

The moment was interrupted by an incoming text to Tina’s cell phone. She reached over and grabbed it from the coffee table. It was Jack, the manager of the club. She lifted her body away from Bette and sat up as she texted back, feeling those chocolate brown eyes on her. The night was going so well, and all she wanted was to stay in Bette’s embrace as they were, fully enjoying one another’s company.

“Everything okay?” Bette asked, noticing Tina’s fingers increasing the pace of her typing.

“Yeah…no…I’m sorry Bette. It’s work. They need me to go in.”

“But the gym isn’t –“ The strip club had been the furthest from Bette’s mind, until the moment she started to speak out loud and her mind quickly shifted from the gym to the strip club. 

“I’m sorry – I really am. It’s just there is this group of business men that came in last week, and they rented out the second floor which is a private party area. They like blondes, and … well apparently they personally requested me this evening. They called ahead to make sure that I and another dancer would be in.”

“Aren’t there any other blonde dancers working tonight?”

Tina wasn’t overly proud of what she did moonlighting, but at the same time, she felt that she was good at what she did. She took care of her body through her day job, and took pride in how much hard work it was to keep her body toned and fit. As a result, her body was marketable and it helped that she knew how to look inviting and alluring.

“I would like to think that I was requested because I am good at what I do.”

Realizing that her comment was slightly demeaning, Bette apologized. “I was just hoping that we might have tonight.”

“It’s great money Bette.”

“How much?”

Tina felt embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s a lot.”

“What do you have to do for it?” Bette found her chocolate brown eyes beginning to go green. “I mean, it’s a private room and…well they are paying “a lot” of money. What -“

“We need to agree to something,” Tina said firmly. “We need to not talk about the details of my job.”

Bette’s brows raised. “I will match what they are paying you. You don’t need to go there tonight.”

Tina closed her eyes and dropped her head. “Bette, please. It’s my job. It may not be the most accepting, or appropriate, or whatever…but it helps to pay the bills. I have college loans I’m still paying off, and the house that I am saving for; none of those can be paid with my day job, and I am not going to allow you to pay for my time. I told you at the club, that I need to see you outside of there. I need to keep the two separate. ” She searched Bette’s eyes for some sense of understanding.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green eyed monster otherwise known as Bette Porter. How on earth is she going to be okay with this?

**Chapter 37**

Bette’s eyes locked with Tina’s. It was hard for her to accept Tina’s job. Here they were, only moments earlier in a furious entanglement of fire and sparks, and the brakes were put on – yet, she knew that in about an hour or so, Tina would be stripped down to her bare body with strangers looking at every intimate part. She broke the gaze and looked away for a moment, hoping to muster the courage to say she could accept the terms.

“I’m not saying that this is easy,” Tina said as she lifted her hand and stroked Bette’s arm. 

The touch brought Bette’s attention back to Tina. “I am not sure what to say. I don’t want to mislead you by saying that I’m perfectly okay with it, because I’m not.” Bette paused, trying hard to carefully choose her words. “At the same time, I also feel this incredible pull towards you, and…the easy thing would be to not pursue this relationship, but I know that in this short amount of time, that I cannot do that. I cannot just walk away right now.”

“Then don’t,” Tina said softly. “I don’t want that.”

The brunette could have a jealous streak, but it wasn’t something that had come out for a very long time. When it did, it was usually when she wasn’t feeling secure enough in the relationship she was in. This…this thing, whatever it was, with Tina, was so fresh and didn’t warrant such a strong reaction of jealousy. Then again, she hadn’t dated someone who was taking all their clothes off for money. 

Bette turned away and grabbed the wine glasses and started to walk towards the kitchen. “I am going to do my best to be okay with this, but I would be lying if I told you that I’ll succeed.”

“To try is all I can ask.” Tina walked over to Bette and placed her hand on the small of her back, prompting Bette to turn from the sink and face her. “You don’t have anything to be concerned about.” Tina slipped her hand behind Bette’s neck and pulled her face towards her, and started to whisper. “Where I want to be, and where I have to be, are two very different places.”

Bette felt Tina’s lips gently kiss her before proceeding to the front door and down the driveway. The brunette watched from the porch, until she couldn’t see the tail lights on Tina’s car. When she returned to the kitchen, the house felt uniquely different. It felt…empty.

#

Tina’s hands squeezed the steering wheel. She was angry with herself and her situation. Perhaps if she had made better financial choices in the past, she wouldn’t be in a situation where she had to make fast and somewhat easy money to pay the bills and bank some money for something more solid. When she went to college, she felt she could easily make a living off of the artwork that she had done. Her family and friends, from the time she was very young, always praised the pieces she completed. She felt art was an inner gift, and that college could compliment what was already a born talent and make it into something even greater. However, following college graduation, she had tried both in California as well as New York, and she wasn’t making enough off of her artwork to make a living. When she got married, she thought that might be a chance to take some time to sell her art, but she never seemed to get it off the ground. Instead, with the help of a friend, she started working at a gym and eventually became a trainer. Basically, opportunity had come her way, so she followed her life instead of her dreams.

She stopped home and quickly grabbed her bag and packed a few of her outfits and other small items she usually brought for work, then headed to the club. When she arrived, the club was hopping – which was usually the case when it was really late. 

“Your guys should be here, in about thirty minutes,” Jack said. “If you want, Ivanna hurt her ankle coming down the stairs, and she would be up in about ten minutes – you can take her set if you want to warm up.”

“I don’t need to warm up,” Tina snapped. “I’m sorry. I…I am annoyed to be honest.”

“Annoyed? Sweetheart I thought you would be climaxing over the news that you were requested by these guys. You remember when they were in before right?”

Tina nodded. “However, it would be nice if they knew that I generally work Friday nights and-“

“Eva, seriously? They dumped at least $1,500 last time between renting the upstairs VIP section, the booze, and you ladies – and that doesn’t count the generous $1,000 tip they gave you. There are lots of women who would pierce their left nipple and more for tips like that.”

Jack was right. The other dancers would do just about anything for such money, and these guys didn’t expect her to do much at all to be honest – at least not up to this point. She had to be sure she watched how much she drank with these guys. The last time, the booze was flowing fast and freely, as they kept buying her and the three other girls drinks.

“I need to get changed,” Tina said before heading to the dressing room.

#

Bette opened the kitchen drawer and reached way in the back where she retrieved a pack of cigarettes. Last time she had a smoke was when she and Jodi broke up, and she found herself reaching back to what had been a very old habit. She grabbed a bottle of wine and with less effort than ever before, she yanked the cork off with the cork screw only half way into the cork. After retrieving a new glass she went outside to the back deck. She lit a few of the outdoor candles, then settled herself on one of the chairs and poured herself a glass of wine and lit a cigarette. She took a long drag, causing the end to turn a bright orange before inhaling and dropping her head back against the chair as she exhaled the smoke into the night air.

She couldn’t get the blonde off of her mind – on so many levels. The afternoon and evening had been wonderful, and the company a total pleasure. It had been a long time since she felt the emptiness of her home. After she and Jodi broke up, it took some time to adjust to being alone in the house – no other panties in the laundry…no extra glass to put away…no extra toothbrush in the holder…and so many other things that were a reminder that she was once again single. Tonight, however, she surrendered to the comfort of having another woman fill the silence of her home, and it was extremely appealing. As her thoughts travelled over the events of the evening, they took a natural progression to the text message Tina had received and the conversation that followed. Bette took a large sip of wine, which seemed to go down far too easy. The more she thought of Tina and the club, the more upset she was getting, and the faster she was consuming the alcohol.

#

As Tina exited the stage following her dance, she had a few men making some requests to go into the back room for a lap dance. “Maybe another time honey,” she said to each of them, just as she nearly bumped into Shane.

“Tina,” Shane said, shocked to find that Tina had come to work.

“Shhh…here it’s Eva,” Tina said quickly as she hastily put her g-string back on. “What are you doing here?”

“Um…having some fun? I know what you are doing here, but does Bette know you are here?”

It felt a little strange to have someone ask such a question. She never felt the need to answer to anyone, and while she adored Bette, she didn’t like that Shane seemed to feel she must obtain Bette’s permission or something.

Tina folded her arms, covering her breasts. “Frankly Shane, my work is my work, and I have never had to get permission to do what I do.”

Shane held her hands up slightly, being sure not to spill her bottle of beer. “Okay, I was just asking. I had thought you guys were going to hang out tonight, that’s all. Plus, what the hell am I suppose to say if something somehow comes up?”

“She is aware that I’m working tonight.”

“Ah…I bet that went over great.” The sarcasm wasn’t hidden.

“Right…real well.”

“Is everything alright? Like, between you guys?” Shane knew Bette pretty well, and considering she was the only friend whom Bette confided in from the beginning about her deepest feelings and concerns, she knew that it couldn’t be sitting very well with her friend.

“I hope so. I want it to be, but I’m not sure that she will really be okay with it.”

“Just try to keep re-assuring her, ya know? There’s a lot of stuff that goes on at these places,” Shane said, obviously speaking from quite a bit of experience with such entertainment.

“Hellloooooo sweetheart,” came a voice from about 10 feet away. It was one of the guys that Tina was called in to entertain.

“Hi there,” Tina replied. She felt like she couldn’t be as sexy and work her stuff as she normally would with Shane standing right there.

“I’ll let you go,” Shane said as she turned and walked towards the other end of the club. 

#

Bette was feeling no pain at this point. Every now and then, a few words escaped from her mind and were vocalized into the dark night sky. “How the fuck did I end up in this situation!?”

Of course there was no reply, but that didn’t stop Bette from continuing the conversation in her head and on occasion, vocally.

She lit what would be her fourth cigarette and again took a strong drag and blew the smoke into the sky.

“Didn’t know you smoked,” came a voice in the dark shadows near her deck.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Bette turned her head to the side as the dark silhouette came into the light. “Yes you did,” she said as she took another drag, not startled in the least.

“At one time, sure.”

“What brings you here?”

Shane took a seat on the lounge chair nearby. “A little blue bird told me I might find you here.”

“Good song,” Bette joked.

Shane tilted her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m sure you have better things to do on a Saturday night than to sit on my back deck talking about my life.”

Shane remained silent. It bothered her to see her friend in obvious turmoil.

“Can I get you a drink or something?”

“No, I’m good.“

There was a silence that formed before Shane shared where she had been. “I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, because it isn’t really my business.”

“About what?”

“I bumped into Tina tonight, at the club.”

Bette arched a brow while her lower lip turned to a slight grimace. “I bet that was just a blast.”

“It was awkward,” Shane admitted. “She didn’t look so happy to be there…like the other times when we had seen her.”

“I can’t imagine most women really enjoy being there,” Bette replied. “I’m sure the attention must feel nice, and the money can be enticing…but let’s face it…those dancers are human beings who have emotions just like anyone else.”

“That is true.”

“I know that her situation is one that she really has some focused goals, but there are other ways to make money.”

Shane’s head dropped to the side. “Yeah, but not the kind of money they make in such a short time Bette. It is sad, but it is fact.”

“So you said she didn’t seem very thrilled to be there?”

“No, it didn’t seem that way.”

“Was she dancing?”

“I actually had not noticed that she was dancing, but apparently she had been because I nearly bumped right into her a few steps from the stairs to the stage. I did ask if you knew she was there.”

“I did, she had gotten a text message from her boss saying that she had to go in.”

Shane nodded her head. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy leaving here and having to go to work.”

Bette offered a slight chuckle. “I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t be so certain. The way she seemed tonight, in the short time I spoke with her, she just seemed a bit off.”

“Money can’t buy you everything,” Bette remarked out of the blue. “It can provide you with things that might bring a short term thrill, or a snapshot of happiness, but true richness is in loving and being loved in return.”

Shane just listened, as her intoxicated friend started to get more and more philosophical as the time passed by.

“Why on earth are women so difficult?” Bette asked. “They are the most beautiful and amazing creations, and yet they can be such an incredible challenge.”

Shane shook her head in agreement. “They can.”

“I don’t know…maybe I need to cut this one loose.”

“Is that what you really want to do?”

Bette crushed the cigarette in her ashtray then weaved her slender fingers through her hair. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay to put the brakes on…until you figure this out a little more.”

Bette dipped her head to the side. “I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I felt something stir inside me like this. Maybe it’s just lust.”

“Maybe…”

Bette shifted uncomfortably.

“Maybe not,” Shane continued.

“I really don’t think I can handle her job,” Bette admitted as she sat up and rested her legs over the side of the lounge chair. 

“You don’t THINK? I can tell you right now that you can’t.” Shane knew her friend well, and she knew Bette would never be okay with Tina being a stripper – ever!

“What the fuck am I suppose to do then?”

Shane looked at the floor of the deck and pressed her thumbs against her forehead. “I don’t know Bette. If you can’t be okay with what she does – and I just don’t see you being okay with it, then she either has to quit her job or you have to…”

Bette knew what the other choice was, and that was to not see Tina anymore and put her behind her.

“I doubt she would quit her job. How could I expect such a thing anyway? We haven’t really even been on a real date just yet, and I’m going to give her an ultimatum?”

Shane knew it probably wouldn’t fly with Tina either. “You need to talk to her about it Bette. If you don’t, and you let it just stir like this, it will drive you crazy. Who knows…maybe she just needs a ‘reason’ to put that part of her life behind her. Maybe you might be reason enough.”

Bette laughed out loud. “How could I be reason enough, we haven’t even been on an official date!”

“I know. But I also know that the chemistry I saw between the two of you this afternoon, at the cookout wasn’t fake. In fact…it was pretty odd how comfortable you both looked together – like you have been a couple for a long time.”

Bette’s brows twisted from emotion as she gave those words some thought. “It felt so…so right. I can’t explain it really, except that I just felt that we fit…you know?”

Shane nodded.

“You realize this could only happen to me right? I end up falling head over heels for a stripper!”

Shane nodded again before a slight chuckle escaped. “Just talk to her Bette. Let her know what you are feeling, and who knows, if she knows you really are serious – and if ‘serious’ is what she is also looking for, there might be some middle ground you both can meet on.”

Bette’s eyes focused on a pattern of stars in the distant night. Shane may not have been in too many serious relationships, but the experiences she had certainly made for a wiser woman than some might imagine. Perhaps there really may be some middle ground they could find.

#

“You don’t seem so happy tonight,” the client noted. 

Tina had been doing her best to put on a bright smile and provide her clients with a good time. Obviously she was failing miserably. “Really? I was hoping you were having a good time.”

Joe had personally requested Tina, because the week before had been a really good time. Tina knew she had to put her inner struggle aside and step it up. She moved from sitting across his lap to straddling him, and then started to whisper in his ear. “How do you suggest we be sure you have a good time.”

Tina felt his hands slide up and down her bare back. “I want a replay…of last time.”

Tina had been allowing her hair to brush across his neck as she heard his request. “Like last time…” she repeated.

Joe nodded, affirming his request.

Tina slowly slid off him. “I’ll get us one of the private rooms again over there,” she said pointing to an even more personal area that was off of their larger room they had booked. “Like last time right?”

Joe nodded as he sipped his scotch.

#

Randi had a big smile as she stuffed her wad of cash into her tiny purse. “That was an easy gig wasn’t it?”

Tina nodded her head as she sorted her belongings.

“I can’t believe that big guy you were spending time with. He is loaded! Did you see how fat that money clip was he pulled out of his pocket?”

Again Tina remained quiet as Randi continued to rave about the money they had just made.

“How often do they come in here? Hello?”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I was asking how often they come in. I don’t usually see them. Then again…I’m not usually asked to cater to a specific group like this.”

“They were in last week. I gotta go.” Tina cut the conversation short and threw her bag over her shoulder as she exited the changing room.

“You okay?” Randi called out.

“Sure…yeah,” Tina said, forcing a smile before shutting the door behind her.

As Tina walked towards the back door, she ran into Jack. “Oh wonderful…”

“Hey toots. Was it worth it?” He gave his familiar dirty grin.

“Jack, I’m tired. I’ll talk to you later this week.”

Jack watched as Tina walked away from him. “Hey…don’t go on a shopping spree and blow it all sweetheart.”

Tina ignored his last remark and cautiously made her way from the back door to her car. She was always extra careful as to who might be watching her and ultimately following her home. She often took different routes home so as not to create a pattern. Once inside her car, she locked the doors and proceeded towards home.

As she drove, her mind was consumed between the afternoon she spent with Bette and the shift she just ended. She really liked Bette, but this was an entirely new experience for her - a strong attraction to a woman. Considerations about quitting her job when she didn’t know if things were really going to work with Bette would be presumptuous. Yet, this job certainly wasn’t going to be something she kept for a great length of time, for it was only a means of meeting her goal.

She came to a stop at a red light, noting that taking a left would take her home, while taking a right would bring her back towards Bette’s house. As she contemplated which turn to take, she missed a whole rotations of light changes, which prompted a horn from the only other car on the road at this time of the morning. When the light turned green, she put her indicator on and turned.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spark....the want... the need. *Getting hot in here*

**CHAPTER 39**

  
Bette was finding it hard to fall asleep. She kept glancing at the time, knowing that the club would be closing and Tina would likely be out of work soon if not already. She kept fighting the desire to reach for her phone and send her a text message, or just disregard it all together and try to get to sleep. Simply put, she could not turn her mind off.

Her room was only partially illuminated by the bright moon so far in the distance. Her thoughts were completely consumed with this new woman in her life, and what direction she was going to take. It all seemed so much easier to just forget about moving forward with her than to take on the challenges that this woman’s job would bring her way. However, when it came to Bette Porter the easier road was not always the one she chose to walk, for the growth she achieved personally and professionally was through hard work, dedication, strong perseverance and those very things that challenged her.

#

Tina had been parked on the side of the road for twenty minutes before a car pulled up behind her. The headlights were strong as they reflected off her rearview mirror. She watched as the silhouette of what looked like a man approached her car. She was very nervous – concerned that someone may have followed her. She was just about to start her car up when the image arrived at the side of her car where she could now identify the person as a uniformed police officer. She lightly pressed the button to lower the window ever so slightly, feeling a little apprehensive until she could feel more comfortable with his credentials.

“Good morning Mam.”

“Morning.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, it is.” Tina was extremely embarrassed. She was grateful there weren’t any blue lights drawing further attention. Even though it was 1:30 in the morning, she felt the neighbor’s eyes peering through windows.

“Did your car break down?” His own eyes glanced around Tina’s car. 

“No. I was just on my way home and…well I needed to text someone and didn’t want to drive.” That was only partially true. The truth was, she was parked one street over from Bette’s house and spent the time thinking about texting, but not actually doing so.

“Well that is a safe thing to do. I wanted to be sure you didn’t need any assistance.”

“I’m all set, but thank you.”

The officer gave a warm smile before telling her to have a good evening and returning back to his cruiser. Once he had left, she quickly put her blinker on and put the car back in motion – arriving in front of Bette’s house only seconds later. Before pulling into the driveway, she turned the headlights off and abruptly turned the car off then waited a few minutes. “What the fuck am I doing!?” She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before taking hold of her cell phone.

You up?

She looked at the words for at least 5 minutes before hitting send. The moment she did, she felt a lump grow in her throat and a desire to start the car and quickly take off. Bette would probably think it was silly that she was texting so late, or may even be upset if she was sleeping and awakened by the message. She felt her anxiety grow with every thought that passed through her mind.

Yes. You okay?

Tina’s anxiety was interrupted by the audible sound indicating she received a reply. She smiled as she looked at the three words, relieved by Bette’s response. She then started to type once again.

I am. Was missing you.

Bette looked at the message Tina typed. She felt her face grow warm. She was missing her as well, and it had only been a few hours.

The feeling is mutual.

Tina stared at the house. She knew where Bette’s bedroom was in relation to the driveway, as she recalled the tour she was given not that long before. The room appeared dark, making her wonder if Bette was in there at all. Perhaps she was sitting in the living room lingering…

I’m here…. No clue what I’m doing

Bette’s eyes widened as she swiftly rose to her feet, wrapping her silk robe around her while she approached the large window that overlooked the driveway. Though it was dark, she felt her eyes lock with Tina’s. She hadn’t realized how long she just stood engaged in that moment until she heard the audible sound indicating another text message…

Bad idea?

Bette quickly typed a message as she walked downstairs.

Not at all. Come in.

Tina looked at the message. When she looked back towards the bedroom window, Bette was no longer there. Her eyes promptly darted towards the front door when the outside lights went on, illuminating Bette in the doorway.

As Tina exited her car, she left the bag with her “work clothes” behind. There was no reason to bring it inside the house. Heck, she didn’t even know how long she would be staying…just that she felt the need to see this woman who she had just spent the previous afternoon with and was left yearning for more time with her.

“Were you sleeping?” Tina asked as she approached the front door.

“No, I was still up.”

The blonde noticed the black silk robe, and did not want to make assumptions, but felt out of respect she should be sure she wasn’t interrupting anything. “Is this an okay time?”

Bette laughed as she pretended to look at a watch that was not on her wrist. “Sure it is, it is only what… almost 2a.m.?”

Tina smirked. “You know what I mean…was I interrupting –“

“No, not at all. There isn’t anything to interrupt. Please, come in.” 

As Tina walked into the house, Bette closed the door behind her. She couldn’t help but wonder what Tina had to do on this evening when it came to work. The thought of her exposing her body to men or even women only a short time ago flooded her mind once again. These thoughts obviously were not going to easily subside…yet…neither would the ability to just let go of this relationship – or whatever it was this early on.

Tina reached the kitchen then turned to see Bette just entering the room. “Nice robe.” An illicit thought entered her mind…was there anything under that robe? Was she a woman who chose to sleep in the nude without the confinements of clothing?

“Thank you,” Bette said as she looked down at her robe. Her eyes caught Tina scanning the long and well defined legs that were exposed. “Can I get you anything?”

“I feel silly just barging in on you like this. I just…” Tina stared at Bette’s eyes. “I needed to see you.” She hesitated, not taking her eyes off of Bette. “I didn’t want to go home to an empty place.”

Bette reached for Tina’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m glad you came.”

The feeling of Bette’s soft hand wrapped around hers felt so good. She just wanted to melt into the embrace they had been enveloped in before she received that text message and had to leave for work. She took a step closer to Bette and rested her hands on Bette’s hips. “I would really love to take a shower, if that is okay?”

“Sure. Do you have anything to wear?”

Tina shook her head. 

“I can find something for you.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

It would have been far too difficult for Tina to consider sleeping nude, and without discussing it, it was an option neither of them brought up. As Bette entered her room and started to open some drawers to pull out some night clothes, Tina glanced at the bed which was now turned down. It looked so inviting and warm. She stayed by the doorway, so as to respect Bette’s private space.

“I have one piece and two piece sets. Which would you prefer?”

If there was any possibility that Tina was going to lay with Bette in her bed, a nightgown may prove to be too tempting. It was already tempting watching Bette in the short black robe she was wearing. “A two piece would be fine.”

Bette took two from the drawer and held each one up, at which time Tina chose the cranberry set. “I like that one too.” Bette brought Tina to the bathroom and started the shower just before showing her where everything was. “I have some extra items here in the linen closet. Let’s see…I have a brand new razor if you need that…a toothbrush…”

When she turned around, Tina found she could no longer control herself. She grabbed both sides of the brunette’s face and pressed her lips against the warm lips that immediately welcomed the touch. As much as she wanted to shower, she just wanted to feel herself connecting with her physically once again. Perhaps a part of her needed to erase the recent memories of the bareness she had shared with the patrons at the club. Whatever it was, she had a strong desire to put herself even deeper into Bette’s world.

Bette’s inhibitions and concerns about Tina’s job were lost in the moment. It was as if she had blacked out, for none of it seemed to matter – what did, was the intense desire between them. She felt her nipples harden as their kiss deepened. The disconnect seemed sudden, but it was quite brief, for both women soon found themselves making every attempt to undress the other and re-engage once more.

Tina disrobed Bette and pushed the black robe off her shoulders. “I was wondering…” Tina’s words pushed against Bette’s lips through a half smile, as her hands lifted Bette’s skimpy nightie over her head and to the floor.

“A…a…about?”

Tina’s hand slid up and down Bette’s bare back. “If you had anything under that robe.”

Bette pulled back a moment and smiled. “You were wondering about that were you?”

Tina bit her bottom lip as she nodded, now staring at the amazing body that was before her. Certainly she felt her own body wouldn’t be as much of a surprise considering where and how Bette had met her. The brunette on the other hand…was incredibly alluring to the blonde. “How about you and I take a shower together. Unless…you don’t want to get wet,” Tina said as she arched her brow and opened the glass door stepping into the shower.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Bette watched the image behind the glass. Though the contoured glass made the image unclear, it was that sole blonde that she was completely taken with. She knew that if she entered the shower, that it wouldn’t be to simply wash Tina’s back. They may have somehow stopped the raging passion between each of them earlier that night, but that would be highly unlikely with both of them completely nude. They were adults…they weren’t children. Kit’s obsession about STD’s was over the top. Naturally they could still be careful and have some limitations until they were tested, but to completely wait…it didn’t seem feasible. This connection she felt with Tina wasn’t something which was going to go away any time soon. In fact, while she wasn’t convinced exactly what it was, she knew the intensity of this lure was something she never experienced before. Perhaps a part of the draw was Tina’s ability to not just naturally attract the desire from both men and women, but her skills when it came to her job gave her this aura other women would not easily have. There was definitely a seduction that was so subtle, but so engrossing. She opened the door and slipped inside, allowing the water to drip down her back as Tina turned around and smiled at her before wrapping her arms around Bette’s neck. They once again started to re-acquaint themselves with one another’s body.

As the steam started to build inside the bathroom, the water didn’t discriminate between crevices and curves, for each of them took turns guiding one another up against each of the tiled walls as their mouths merged feverishly. Their hands found one another’s breasts and each part of their body became a new journey of discovery. For Tina, it moved her so deeply to feel how comfortable and how “right” it felt kissing and touching another woman in this way. She knew she found a connection with Bette that she had never found before…with anyone, not even her ex. However, she was admittedly at ease with her attraction. What she was slightly hesitant of, is if she would be able to please Bette when the time came. Her thoughts were urgently dismissed the moment she arched her head back against the ceramic tile as she felt Bette’s hand slip between her legs. Her eyes closed as she clung to Bette and lifted one leg around the brunette to help balance herself…but also to offer a more direct invitation. 

Bette’s mouth surrounded Tina’s hard nipple as her fingers grazed her engorged clit which was fighting against the lips that surrounded it. She felt Tina’s head push against her shoulder as her hands tightened their hold around her body. “Fuck…” 

Tina knew she was more than aroused enough for Bette, and while she had never been with a woman, she knew full well that Bette’s fingers which were now causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly would soon enter her and the anticipation alone was driving her crazy.

Bette’s fingers gradually circled Tina’s clit, which was well lubricated – the texture clearly different than that which came from the shower water. It was her own moan the moment her hand started to descend further that caused Tina to grab the back of Bette’s hair and hold it tight as she made every effort to try to kiss the brunette. Her lack of success came from the weakness in her legs and her bodily responses which were fully controlled by each of Bette’s carefully administered actions.

With her hand trembling, she reached down and placed it over the back of Bette’s, guiding her towards where she wanted her. Bette took a moment and looked at Tina, who shook her head in agreement. No words were spoken, for Bette knew what Tina was giving permission to. As Bette’s fingers slowly slid inside the blonde, she could immediately feel how tight she was, prompting her to contour her eyebrows; knowing that she was so deep inside this woman. Her fingers began a deliberate and steady rhythm as they curled inside her just at “that” spot. She could feel Tina’s body start to shudder along with the moans the blonde couldn’t help but emit. The feeling of Tina’s warm tight walls gripping her fingers as her climax grew caused Bette to drop to her knees in the shower. She wanted her mouth on Tina at the same time her fingers were making love to her, but she was met with Tina’s hand resisting her head from making contact. She didn’t want her fingers to stop, but her lover’s mouth was another thing. With all that she could muster, Tina knew she had to be the one to keep things safe, and also her promise to Kit that she and Bette would be tested. 

Bette’s confusion caused her fingers to slow their rhythm inside as Tina continued to hold her head away from orally stimulating her. “K…ki…kiss me,” Tina uttered. 

As Bette stood, she regained a steady rhythm with her fingers once more and kissed Tina hard. She supported Tina with her free arm as she increased the thrusting and curling of her fingers. As Tina’s walls swelled they gripped Bette’s fingers, which caused Bette to have to use a little more pressure and effort to maintain this rhythm. She felt Tina’s nails dig into her back just as her body shook the moment the orgasm ripped through her, resulting in a guttural moan of satisfaction. Bette kept her fingers inside and continued to enjoy the internal changes that had occurred throughout the experience and the lingering pulsation inside.

“That…that…wa…was amazing,” Tina uttered against Bette’s shoulder as she clung to her tightly.

Soon, she felt Tina’s hand slowly slide down her back, over her ass, and down her thigh. Tina dragged her hand around the front and stopped as she rested her hand on Bette’s pubic bone. She had NEVER had sex with a woman. Certainly she knew what she liked when she was touched, but that didn’t necessarily mean that was the way Bette wanted it, or would enjoy it. 

Before she could give it much more thought, she felt Bette’s hand drift from the back of her neck and down to her hesitating hand. She could feel the palm of Bette’s hand pressed against the back of her own as she helped to show Tina what she liked. Her lips were near Tina’s ear, and as she guided Tina’s hand, she verbally told her just what she liked…the motion…the pressure…all of it. 

Tina felt so incredibly close to Bette, particularly through how unselfish and patient she was being, as well as how understanding the brunette was. She took her time to show Tina just what to do, and how to do it. It wasn’t done in a way which made Tina feel stupid or anything remotely close. It was done to reassure Tina that what she was going to be doing would be isolated to fulfilling Bette’s individual needs.

When she felt Bette’s free hand grab her around her back, and her fingers clench to her skin along her scapula, she knew that she was successful in bringing pleasure to this woman. As she felt Bette’s hand slowly leave the back of her own, she continued to do as Bette had shown, until the brunette shivered as she released a series of throaty groans and surrendered her body slowly and fully into Tina’s embrace.

It hadn’t been the way Bette would have pictured their first time, but there had been far too much sexual energy between them, and planning a special evening didn’t seem like something either of them could have waited for.

Bette had been the first to exit the shower and dry her body off. As Tina was turning the water off, Bette picked up her nightie from the floor and put it on. When Tina stepped out of the shower Bette wrapped the soft white towel around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“What was that for?” Tina asked, forming a smile as she rested her hands on Bette’s hips.

Bette leisurely pushed a strand of hair away from Tina’s eye and stared at the beautiful blue eyes that stared back waiting for an answer. “It is a kiss of appreciation for deciding to come back here tonight.”

Tina was so happy that Bette had honestly approved of her just popping by as she did. She had been so uncertain as to whether Bette would even want to be giving “them” a try, considering how unsettled Bette felt when she had to leave earlier in the evening.

“I just couldn’t get you off my mind…I knew if I went home, I would get no sleep at all.”

Bette and Tina both leaned towards one another and engaged in a tender kiss before Bette took hold of Tina’s hand and brought her to her bedroom where she had left the silk pajama’s for her to wear.

“I’ll let you get dressed,” Bette said as she turned towards the bedroom door.

“Bette,” Tina said as she dropped her towel to the floor. “I don’t think I have anything left that you haven’t seen before…here or…” Tina stopped herself before finished the sentence. What was she thinking? The last thing she wanted to do was bring up the club.

Bette looked back over her shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ll give you some time to change.”

As Bette closed the bedroom door behind her, she leaned up against it. Things had gone a little faster than she had thought they would. It wasn’t just any woman who had that effect on Bette – where she could easily get lost in the moment and have sex with someone. Bette wasn’t typically a woman who had casual sex on a whim. In fact, she often times had trouble understanding how Shane could ever feel a sense of emotional fulfillment by having multiple partners and never really committing to one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tina opened the door, causing Bette to fall backwards.

“Whoa, you okay?”

“Yes, I hadn’t realized I was actually leaning against the door as much as I was.” Bette quickly scanned Tina's body. “Do the pants not fit well?”

Tina looked down. “I’m sure they are okay. I just felt more comfortable in just the top. Is that okay?”

Bette smiled, finding Tina looking rather sexy in just her top. “Of course.”

Tina didn’t want to make any assumptions as to where she would sleep – though she was silently hoping it would be with Bette, in her bed. “Would you like to show me to my quarter’s Ms. Porter?”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps, only one chapter this morning... have to run for an appointment with the massage lady so she can put oil and her hands on my body! Grrrrrrr.....

**CHAPTER 41**

Bette smirked. “Wherever you would feel most comfortable.”

Tina took hold of Bette’s hand and brought her back into her bedroom and closed the door. “This is where I would feel most comfortable…with you.”

Tina could see which side of the bed was Bette’s based on how the covers had been disheveled, and walked around to the other side where she turned the rest of the covers down, enough so she could slip under them. After she did so, she wondered if Bette approved of her decision. “Is this okay?”

Bette shook her head and laughed. “No! Get out of my bed! Of course it is. I told you to choose wherever you would be most comfortable.” Bette slipped under the covers then turned slightly to turn the light off.

Tina propped her head up against her hand and curled her body so she was laying on her side and facing Bette. As their eyes adjusted to one another, the moonlight provided a soft illumination that helped them see just enough of one another’s face.

Tina brought her hand forward and took Bette’s hand in her own. She held it tight as she brought it to rest against her chest. She felt extremely close to Bette…closer than she ever felt after having made love with anyone. “That was really nice,” she whispered softly.

“What was?” Bette inquired, not knowing where Tina’s thoughts had drifted.

“Us…in the shower.”

“It was. It was wonderful.” Bette couldn’t believe that 12 hours earlier, Tina had just arrived at her house for a cookout, and now she was in her bed. They hadn’t really sorted anything out in terms of her job, and Bette being Bette, she could feel her curiosity starting to fill some space in her mind.

The silence brought on a sense of discomfort for Tina. “Are you sure you are okay with my coming by tonight?”

“I’m sure. I’m really happy that you did.” Bette squeezed Tina’s hand that had a grip on her own.

“Was it nice, for you? Before…in the shower?”

Bette could sense Tina was feeling a little insecure. She pulled her hand away from Tina’s grip and started to rub her forearm. “Don’t start second guessing yourself. It was perfect Tee.”

 _Tee_ …she had never been called that. Her heart felt like it fluttered for a second or two the moment the word had left Bette’s lips.

“You aren’t just saying that are you?”

“Not at all.” In fact, Bette was being quite honest. Tina had done quite well…so much so that Bette had already started to wonder if Tina had ever touched a woman on her job. Maybe that was why she didn’t let her go down on her. Maybe Tina was okay with touching her as she might touch a client at the club, but going beyond that might represent more to her. Bette’s own thoughts started to make her feel a little anxious – so much so, she had to sit up in the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Tina asked.

Bette had to choose her words carefully, as the last thing she wanted to do was insult Tina. At the same time that she wanted to ask questions, she also fought a battle with her inner self to just shut up and let it go. Yet, how could she let it go? It seemed the lack of communication brought on questions, which brought on more questions, and it was beginning to cycle out of control in Bette’s head. She sat up in bed and leaned against the pile of down pillows.

“Bette?” Tina sat up and put her hand on Bette’s bare knee. “What’s going on?”

The brunette was trying hard to just take a slow breath in. Her mind had travelled back to when Tina had left for work. What happened in between those hours at her job. “I just feel like I need to ask you something. I don’t want you to get upset, but my mind is…it’s just filling up so quickly with questions.

Tina could sense Bette’s anxiety, and considering that they had just experienced something so wonderful, she had a feeling the questions were going to be related to her job. She pushed her free hand through her damp hair and turned her body so she was mostly facing Bette. She put her hand back on her knee, making a silent promise to try to be patient and not feel personally attacked should Bette’s questions have to do with her employment. “Okay…what do you want to know?”

Bette looked at Tina, not wanting to screw things up, but also knowing if they tried to ignore this, it would only grow into a larger problem. “I’m having a real hard time with things…concerning the club.”

Tina felt her jaw tighten. She kept telling herself to be patient and try to be understanding. Certainly after having made love with Bette, she felt much closer than earlier in the evening, and felt she owed it to her and … them, to try to have an open conversation. “I am a little confused Bette. I mean, I understand that you had not realized that I was your sister’s personal trainer, and that Eva and Tina were one and the same until you actually seen me yesterday. But…but I mean who did you really end up liking Bette? Eva, or Tina? You didn’t really fall for Tina the trainer right? I mean, you found yourself attracted to Eva the dancer, so what does any of it matter?”

Bette remained silent. Tina had a point, but it wasn’t going to ease her discomfort.

“I realize that taking off my clothes to make money isn’t exactly a high class job, or the most accepting either, but it doesn’t define everything about me. Can you recognize that?”

“Tina, I know that. But can you also understand how difficult it is to be in the moment we were last night, and have you leave so abruptly, only to go to the club and...” Bette stopped herself from finishing what she had wanted to say. “I had a really hard time when you left for work tonight.”

“I know you did,” Tina said, squeezing Bette’s knee to offer her a greater feeling of reassurance. 

A gesture wasn’t going to be enough to cut it. She needed Tina to open up about the details of her job description.

“While you were gone, you can’t imagine how many thoughts were going through my head. Things like…what is she doing right now? How many men and women are throwing money up on that stage? What exactly does she have to do to accommodate those special clients? Why did they personally request her? I mean, what did she do the first time that they wanted an encore? Does she have a line, and if so, where is that line drawn?”

Tina closed her eyes for a moment and again took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Bette, it is JUST a job. That’s all it is. Granted it isn’t the most glorious of jobs, and as a result, a lot of the girls there can’t really hold down a relationship because of it - the jealousy that can grow with a significant other. There are a lot of jobs that aren’t the greatest, or most accepted, but it’s the means to the end kind of thing – nothing more.”

“I know there is a lot of sacrifice that goes along with a job like that Tina. I understand that.” The lack of details and openness wasn’t faring well with Bette. “I need to know what happened tonight. What did you have to do for those guys?”

Tina was hoping for more generic questions. Bette was going right for the jugular, and Tina started to recoil. She didn’t want to get into it, especially not after such an incredible intimate moment with this woman. She wanted to just brush it off and deal with it later. “In all honesty, what does it matter? I’m here tonight, and I’m with you right? I didn’t go home with someone from there. In fact, I didn’t go home at all. I came here to see you…you’re the one I wanted to see and be with tonight.”

It certainly was a heartfelt response, and one that Bette appreciated, for it did start to calm her down a little, but not enough. While Tina may have wanted to ease back into a tender moment, Bette didn’t want to put this off only to have to address it in the very near future. “It does matter can’t you see, you are…you are in a job that you share your body Tina, and my mind fills in the blanks. Maybe I’m filling in the blanks in ways that are making it much worse than it is.” Bette searched Tina’s eyes, yearning for her to share more.

Tina didn’t like that Bette was so bent on nailing down answers about her job, which she felt had nothing to do with her personal life. She saw them as two very separate things that didn’t have to overlap. She felt that Bette was losing the ability to see her as Tina, and not as Eva. Again she tried to express that to her, but was met with Bette now just about demanding to have the answers.

“Seriously Bette? I CHOSE to be here with you tonight. Can’t you just accept that I am here, and let it go at that?”

The avoidance was only making Bette’s thoughts about what may have happened escalate. She stood from her bed and folded her arms. She knew she had to just grab the bull by the horns and make the conversation be more direct. “Did you have sex with anyone tonight?”

“Yes! Yes I did!” Tina shot back firmly.

Bette’s eyes opened wide. She felt her face grow warm. “Great Tina. Is that how you made the money you made tonight?”

“No asshole,” she said angrily as she rose from the bed. “You asked if I had sex with ANYONE tonight, and I did…with you! Only you.”

Bette felt both annoyed and uncomfortable. “Please don’t play with my words.”

“I wasn’t. Bette….” Tina dropped her head and grabbed it with both her hands. “Look, I like you…okay? I like you A LOT. I wouldn’t have come here to be with you tonight if I didn’t. I wish you would just accept that this is merely a job. I can’t help but feel that you wouldn’t be interrogating me so much if it was some job you found more appropriate. I feel judged….VERY judged.”

“I am not judging you. But I feel that I have a right to know. I want to be able to invest myself…I mean…god Tina, if you haven’t figured it out, I like you too…A LOT!”

“Okay so why are we fighting?”

“We aren’t.”

“We are.”

Bette unfolded her arms and dropped her head, staring at the floor for a moment. What was she suppose to do? Let it go like Tina wants, and let it eat at her insides especially when each weekend started to approach? “Do you ever have sex with anyone there…ever?”

Tina was pissed. She couldn’t believe the question. She felt like a prostitute. “You know, maybe this was a really bad idea…coming here tonight, re-living my job and making me feel like a piece of shit after I just shared my body with you…but that’s right, that isn’t such a special thing right? Because I’m a stripper and I get paid to do that, so it isn’t as meaningful to you that I was naked and giving myself to you right?” She started to unbutton Bette’s shirt that she was wearing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owed you a second chapter. Enjoy...

**CHAPTER 42**

“What are you doing?”

“I think I should go.” Tina walked past Bette into the bathroom where her clothes had been left. She closed the door behind her as she changed.

“I think you are overreacting,” Bette said by the door. There was silence, with no response coming. She was suddenly alarmed by how fast Tina had changed and opened the door.

“I don’t have the energy to discuss this anymore.” Tina handed Bette her nightshirt and started towards the stairs to retrieve her bag from the kitchen.

Bette took a few steps towards her and gently took hold of her wrist, preventing her from continuing to walk away. “I wish you wouldn’t leave.”

“Well what do you want from me?”

“Honesty…communication…some patience. Fuck Tina, I just want to get this all out in the open once and for all and then try to deal with it. That’s all I’m asking. The fact I am interested in learning every detail so I can try to deal with it instead of not even giving this a try at all should tell you that I have genuine feelings for you,” Bette explained as she followed Tina into the kitchen.

“I just…I can’t,” Tina said as she pulled away and grabbed hold of her bag. “I feel very ashamed at what I do each time you push to know more. For me, it has always been just a second job to supplement my income and up until now I have been able to put up a wall between those feelings and what I do. This is why strippers can’t work and date at the same time…or at least not date someone they might really want to invest in. You can’t find someone strong enough to deal with it.”

“If you are walking away before even trying, why not just put it all out there and let the cookie crumble where it may?”

Tina stopped at the island in the kitchen as Bette continued. She could leave and not have to explain anything further, keeping some sense of pride intact, or she could just provide the answers to Bette’s questions and as she said, let the cookie crumble. 

“I just need to stop filling in the blanks. Can you at least see how hard it is when you don’t know something and your mind takes you in a million different directions to try to pull together the whole picture? Then when I seem to ask some direct questions, like about whether you have had sex, you get so upset and close down and don’t answer, and what am I left with Tina? I’m left with feeling that if you haven’t had sex with anyone there, that you would be completely forthcoming, and that if you have had sex, you might –“

“What I don’t understand Bette, is do you ask someone you are dating the details of their job? The details of their sex life?”

Bette was caught off guard by the question that had interrupted her and stopped her mid-sentence.

Tina continued. “I think you have the issue with separating Eva from Tina.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bette shot back.

“How is it ridiculous?” If you only knew me as Tina, the personal trainer, I doubt you would ask me how many squats I perform for those I am training…or how many times I have to touch someone to trace the muscles I’m isolating. The real issue is that you met me as Eva, and you can’t separate the two.”

Bette felt cornered. Maybe there was some truth to what she was saying, but at the same time, her annoyance was growing because Tina seemed to be doing everything to avoid providing direct answers.

“You are just avoiding the questions, and that would make me come to the conclusion that you do have sex with –“

“I did NOT have sex tonight Bette.” 

Tina knew she had nothing to lose, because the way Bette was so hung up about her job, the best thing was to be honest and answer whatever questions she posed and then let Bette digest it and decide if she could live with it. Heck, for that matter, if she herself could even live with divulging everything and being able to look at Bette again. Bette was right. She was ready to walk out the door anyway…to give up. She knew she had some feelings for this woman that obviously went rather deep, for if it were someone else, she may have not only told them to shove it but would have kept walking straight out the door.

“Have you EVER had sex with a customer?”

“Define sex Bette.” Tina’s words were short and cold.

Bette was starting to feel even more intrusive, but the path to the answers had been laid down and it was her need to know that started the ball rolling. “Come on Tina, help me out here a little.”

“What? You ask, I’ll answer. … and realize, you are lucky to get that much Bette, because when I am at work and some clients get nosey and want to know what I do for another client, they end up being told that it is none of their business.”

“I’m not a client,” Bette said firmly, arching her brow.

“Exactly! That is why I’m giving you the luxury of interrogating me.”

“Tina, I’m not interr-“

“Just ask your questions and get it over with.”

It was hard for Bette to try to pose questions gently, particularly where Tina felt backed against a wall. “Have you had sexual intercourse with any men or women there?”

“I have not had anyone penetrate me Bette.” Tina’s face was warm with anger. But…she was trying. She was making the effort.

“Have you orally -”

“NO!”

Bette turned at the sink and looked out the back window. She was feeling like an ass. However, she had gone this far, and she knew she didn’t want to have such a conversation again…if there was even going to be an “again.” If Tina wasn’t open to quitting this job, then she had to know exactly what she did do, and perhaps together they could possibly agree on certain boundaries. 

“Have you manually stimulated anyone?” Bette stared out the window, having a hard time with the questions and possible answers.

Tina was grinding her teeth. Her eyes started to fill up from how upset she was. This was not how she wanted to feel after making love with someone that she was forming feelings. Again, she started to feel ashamed. Even though Bette’s back was to her, she looked away. “Yes…I have. A few male clients have made some requests.” Tina grabbed hold of her arms, hugging herself as her discomfort grew along with the shame that she usually could avoid by just going to work and being “Eva.” In her mind, she could separate the two.

Bette’s eyes closed.

“I have made sure they wear a condom.”

“and…women?” Bette asked, cringing as she waited for the answer.

Tina imagined that for a lesbian, that answer might be more difficult to handle. The silence as she toyed with whether to be forthright or not was killing Bette. However things turned out, Tina knew that starting any relationship with a lie would never be a lasting one. If she was going to blow it, she wanted to do it with honesty.

“In the past, when I did this before, I had but only a couple of times.”

Bette dropped her head. The answer was honest, and she appreciated it. At the same time, her mind reflected back to the shower. In the shower, Tina manually stimulated her. She felt her hesitation when she was close to touching her intimately, and yet…yet she had stimulated a woman before! It now felt so phony. She admitted she had not orally stimulated any clients, but that she had manually done so. How on earth did what they engage in just a few hours earlier be any different than what she gave of herself to her clients? She was adamant about refusing Bette’s attempt to go down on her. What honestly made their encounter any different than that of what occurred on the job? Nothing in her eyes.

Tina knew that the last question was one that would probably be the hardest one for Bette to digest – though, she wouldn’t know how much so because she wasn’t privy to the thoughts that had just run through Bette’s mind. The silence was growing thicker and thicker.

“I need to go,” Tina said as she grabbed hold of her bag. She was drained after feeling drilled by someone she had hoped she could have formed a relationship.

Bette felt hurt…disappointed. She felt paralyzed as Tina walked towards the front door. Part of her wanted to stop her, while another part couldn’t move.

#

Tina quickly got into her car and pulled out of Bette’s driveway. Her eyes filled with tears, and soon they were running down her face. She had made a huge mistake coming back to Bette’s house, and maybe even acting on the feelings she had formed. Perhaps being alone and not in any relationship was the best path for her. Certainly while she had this job, it would be hard to ever be with someone – particularly if she had genuine feelings for them. At the same time, maybe this was just infatuation…curiosity. She had never been with a woman before. It was exciting, and there was no doubt some type of strong connection, but that wasn’t going to matter anymore. As long as she had this job, she felt fairly certain she wouldn’t have Bette. Of course there was always an option of quitting the job, but for what? A relationship that may or may not last? At least with her job she knew that what she was doing was accepted by the clientele, did not have to feel judged by the customers or other employees, and she could make money. There certainly seemed to be more plusses and guarantees if she stayed with her job, than take a chance on a relationship that may or may not work out. At one point, her tears turned into sobs and she had to pull to the side of the road where she placed her head on the steering wheel and continued to let it all out.

#

The next morning…

Bette awoke to the door bell ringing. She threw her robe on and took a quick look out the bay window overlooking her driveway where Kit’s car was parked.

As she made her way downstairs, she had a headache from all the drinking she did the night before and the fact she smoked far more cigarettes in one night than she had in the last several months. Her hand hesitated on the door for a moment before she opened it.

“Hi baby girl! I brought some fresh bagels and coffee!” Kit’s enthusiasm was high. “I bought a tub of cream cheese – whatever you do, don’t squeal to Tina. She told me if I cheated it had to at least be light cream cheese, but who the hell wants that right?”

Kit was already in the kitchen unpacking the goods while Bette was closing the front door.

“Did you hear me?” Kit shouted back.

“Yeah, please…don’t yell.” Bette placed her hand on her head as she reached for one of the coffee cups. “This one mine?”

Kit nodded, noticing Bette’s discomfort. “You have a headache?”

“Uh huh.”

Kit placed some cream cheese on one of the bagels and took a bite. “Mm-mmm…sweet Jesus I have missed this.” She watched as Bette had little to say. “You going to have some?”

“I’m not very hungry right now.” Bette twisted the coffee cup in her hand.

Kit could see there was something playing on Bette’s mind. She wondered what may have happened after she had gone home last night. “The cookout was a success…right?”

“Huh?”

“The cookout, it was a big hit.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

“Bette what’s going on?”

There wasn’t any way that Bette was going to let her sister know that Tina went by the name of Eva at a strip club. As a result, there wasn’t anything she could talk to her about.

“Nothing…it was just a late night – had trouble sleeping.”

Kit sipped her coffee, not believing that was the only issue. “What time did Tina leave?”

Bette picked off the edge of one of the bagels and placed it in her mouth. “I don’t remember…it was pretty late.”

“You both seemed to hit it off rather well,” Kit noted.

Automatically Bette’s mouth tightened. She didn’t want Kit to keep studying her expressions, for she was sure that her sister would keep pushing. “Yeah, she…you know, she’s a nice woman.” She went to the dishwasher and started to unload it.

Kit knew Bette was avoiding something, and it only made her more curious. It was obvious to everyone the day before just how much chemistry was between the two – any effort from either of them to dissuade such an assumption had failed miserably. Her sister was in some kind of turmoil, and it worried her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps... miss me? LOL

**CHAPTER 43**

“You may tell me I am intruding, but you are my baby sister, and I know you well enough to know that you are upset. Things seemed to be going very well as I recall when I left last night. Obviously something happened.”

Bette remained silent as she put the last plate away in the cabinet.

“Come on baby girl.”

She wiped her hands on a dish towel then took a seat back at the table. “Tina is …she is a really nice woman Kit. I am not convinced that we are both really looking for the same thing, that’s all. At my age, I can’t be investing time in someone that doesn’t share the same vision or goals.”

Kit took a sip of coffee, feeling rather confused. “You got that far to realize that already? I mean, you only had one cookout and not much time to really get to know one another.” Of course Kit knew that Bette had been visiting the club, but she also knew you couldn’t know someone that well in such a venue.

“It is amazing what a few hours with someone can do.”

The fact that it seemed Bette might not be moving any further with Tina, made Kit think about sharing what she knew. Perhaps if Bette knew that she was aware of Tina’s other job, maybe she might open up more and get deeper into a discussion with her.

“I know that the situation is hard,” Kit offered, gently approaching the subject of Tina’s other job.

Bette looked from her coffee cup to her sister. She made a half laugh, for Kit couldn’t possibly know just how hard it was. “I think that being alone is the right place for me Kit. I do…”

Kit grimaced. “No, that isn’t you girl. You have so much love to give someone. When you love, you love so deeply. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. You invest so much of yourself that you always run the risk of being hurt so bad because you invest so much. Unfortunately, you were hurt so profoundly with Jodi. It has left a lot of scars on you, and those scars are following you today.”

It was true. She had invested everything she had and then some in her relationship with Jodi, only to find Jodi to be having an affair. The breakup was hard enough, but the woman she had loved had turned as cold as steel, and then took little to no responsibility as to why things ended or for her actions thereafter. Kit and her friends told her she should seek some counseling, but the alpha in Bette was far better than allowing herself to feel any more weak than she already was. She was aware that she had been so vulnerable at that time, that anything the therapist said would be as good as gold, and she wouldn’t have the ability to filter between good information and not so good information. She was too fragile to be in therapy at that time, because it could have caused an even greater amount of damage.

“Have you thought about going to counseling now…now that time has passed since your breakup?”

Bette shook her head. “The last thing I want to do is bring up that time in my life. I was never hurt by anyone as deeply as I was by her. I have moved beyond it. I’m completely okay with not reliving my past with that woman.”

“I agree, and I am not saying that you go to counseling to work on getting back with Jodi. I am saying that you were hurt so bad by trusting this woman with your heart, especially when that has always been an issue for you, and she stole whatever ability you had to trust. Do you think maybe that is a problem right now….with Tina?”

Trust certainly was an enormous issue for Bette. Her childhood, adolescent years and those that followed had been filled with experiences where trust was compromised. It left scars, and when Jodi ended up devoting her attention outside of their relationship and ultimately changed into a cold hearted person that she didn’t recognize, she questioned every single thing in her life…everything. The ability to believe that she would ever feel safe again allowing another woman in her life, the ability to trust that anything said verbally or written in cards reflected genuine feelings, and so much more was compromised to the core. Jodi’s actions had ripped her heart out and there was a part of her that she believed might never be the same. “I am not prepared to enter into a relationship where there are already issues that exist between us.” 

“As I said, I am not doubting that you are in a very difficult situation. I honestly don’t know where I stand in terms of my position. You are my sister and your well-being is my priority. At the same time, I…” Kit hesitated a moment, but figured it was best she let Bette know what she knew. “I have an advantage of knowing Tina on what I think might be the more genuine level. What I’m trying to say is… I know Tina and not…not Eva-“

Bette’s eyes widened the moment Kit said Tina’s club name.

“… and so I know her for the woman she is and not the persona she has to put on at the club.”

She knew. How did she know, and for how long? What did Kit really think of the whole situation? “You knew?”

Kit nodded.

“How? How long have you known? Did she tell you?” Does she know you know?

“Whoa, hold on girl.” 

Either the caffeine was kicking in, or Bette’s adrenalin was rushing – perhaps both.

“How long have you known?” Bette asked again.

“I only found out yesterday…at the cookout.”

“Did she tell you?”

Kit didn’t want to see Bette’s friendship with Alice be in jeopardy, but she wasn’t going to lie to her sister either. “One of the girls had made it slip.”

“One of the girls. Alice, that’s who,” Bette said shaking her head. “She has such a big mouth.”

“Does it really matter? Were you never going to tell me?”

“I don’t know if I was going to tell you. Probably not.”

“Why?”

Bette folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. “I suppose I didn’t want you to think anything different of her. As far as you knew, she was Tina your personal trainer, and you formed a friendship with her under that premise. I didn’t want you to look at her differently.”

Kit nodded, understanding how that could happen. “Is it because you know both now, and now you are thinking differently?”

“No, I mean...it is very confusing Kit. I understand that this other job does not define her completely. I do, I get that. But it is very hard to get close to someone when they are in a job where they take off their clothes and…and do other things to entertain.”

“That was why I was really concerned about you both being tested before you were intimate.”

Bette didn’t have to be told anything, for she was fully aware of it. “Well, you don’t need to worry about it, because this job isn’t something I can handle.”

How certain Bette was coming across surprised Kit, simply because Bette had already known of Tina’s side job, as that was where she had met her and it didn’t seem to interfere one bit with the obvious connection they made with one another. “I don’t understand? I assumed that you were okay – well, I guess as okay as one would be. God I’m not saying this right. What I mean is, I can see where it would be really hard, but you had already met her at the club and actually fell for her there right? And…I mean even after knowing her job it appeared that you really wanted to try to get to know her more and go out and stuff. I think the only thing that surprised you was that she was Tina, my personal trainer.”

Bette was silent. Thoughts of the night before had started to play back in her mind. She couldn’t believe how Tina had just up and left to go to work! She couldn’t handle being with someone who was going to be at some club manager’s beck and call. They were having a wonderful time, and then that one text message had changed the evening completely. Then, to top it all off, everything that had happened afterwards when she returned to her place.

“Did you hear me?” Kit asked, noticing how far away Bette had gone.

“Kit, it’s true that someone hasn’t interested me to this extent in a long time and definitely not to the depth I seem to feel for Tina. But…I honestly can’t get my head around what she does for work. How will taking her clothes off for me, or even sharing her body with me going to be any different than what she will do for someone who is paying her to do it?”

“I don’t know baby girl. I guess it comes back to what I said earlier, about being able to let yourself fully trust someone. I suppose you would need to somehow separate the two…Tina from Eva.”

Bette pushed her fingers through her hair. “It isn’t that easy though. I was at the club remember? I had…I did have a few lap dances with Ev- Tina. I have some insight as to what she does there, and since she ran back to work last night, I couldn’t get to sleep…and then…” Bette stopped short of telling Kit everything that occurred once Tina came back to the house. “Anyway, my head was filled with all these thoughts about what she was probably doing-“

“She went to work last night?”

“Yes she did, and it didn’t sit well with me.” Bette went to the counter and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lit one. “And before you yell at me, yes I am smoking again.”

“Jesus Bette. It took you so long to be able to kick that habit.”

“I never really kicked it completely. I was maybe down to one butt a week…and then last night I had a few. My chest feels like shit today, not to mention my head.”

“So that is why you have a headache. You have a hangover. You drank after she left?”

Bette nodded. “We had a few glasses of wine and things were going very well. We were snuggling on the sofa, and then her fucking phone made this noise indicating she had a text message. It was from her boss at the club saying that some group was back in town and had personally requested her. Imagine that?! One can only imagine why they would do that right?”

Kit didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure how far Tina went when it came to her clients. “Did you talk to her about it?”

“Before she went to work last night I tried. She said her job was off limits. We couldn’t discuss it. I was so pissed off and then just sat outside on the deck and drank and smoked…until Shane stopped by and we had talked about it a little bit. Apparently she had stopped at the club herself and said Tina didn’t look like she was having a good time at all. I know it sounds terrible, but that little bit made me feel a little hopeful that she might see there is more to life and that maybe she was giving some thought to my feelings. Hell Kit before she had left to go to work, I even told her I would pay whatever they were paying her last night for her not to bother going.”

“I imagine that probably didn’t sit too well.”

“No, it didn’t. She was a bit annoyed.” Bette took a long drag on her cigarette and then exhaled the smoke into the air. “Kit…I like her. A lot.”

“I know you do baby girl.”

“And yet, I just don’t know how I am going to be able to cope with her line of work.”

“The only thing I can tell you to do, is to communicate.” Kit noticed Bette’s eye roll. “Look, I know that you have a hard time with that sometimes, but it is the only way Bette. 

Bette had in fact communicated and it just made her feel much worse about everything. Though, at least it seemed to be all out there now. She knew what Tina’s job entailed, and now she had to decide whether she could handle it. At this moment, she didn’t feel she could. Hell, who really could?

“Would you be able to be with someone who showed their body off and then was paid to…to do god knows what else?”

Kit looked down at her coffee. “I can’t say that it would be okay with me. In fact…I know I would have a very hard time with it.”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe you should just take a little break right now. See what happens, ya know? She went to work last night, and you said that Shane mentioned how she didn’t seem like she was really enjoying what she was doing. Perhaps she started to feel a little different being there after she was having such a nice time with you last night.”

Bette crushed her cigarette in the ashtray and rubbed her face. If Kit knew everything that happened, she might be offering some different words. However, the details of what Tina did at work she felt should still be respected and kept confidential where Kit knew her on a personal level as well. “I’m not so sure.”


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Dana and Alice had just finished breakfast when Shane walked into the diner to get a coffee. The waitress was one that Shane had been with off and on, and immediately grabbed her a cup of her favorite java.

“Here you go. Rough night?” The waitress asked as Shane took a seat at the girls’ table.

“Thanks,” Shane said, ignoring the question.

“Some things never change. You are still grumpy before your morning coffee. You should invest in a coffee maker for home.”

Shane nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Alice laughed out loud. “You buy a coffee maker? She obviously wasn’t with you for very long.”

“You dated her?” Dana asked, feeling totally lost. “I thought you had dated the other one that works here…what’s her name…Darlene?”

“She’s bedded them both. Oh, and you don’t use the word ‘date’ with Shane. There IS no dating involved.”

“And with YOUR mouth, there is no filtering involved,” Shane barked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday, at the cookout, or did you forget already? You are lucky that Bette didn’t find out about you making it slip about Tina’s job.”

Dana nodded her head in agreement. “She has a point my dear.”

“Shut it,” Alice warned. “It was an honest slip.”

“It seemed like they both had a great time yesterday,” Dana noted.

“Do you know if she ended up sleeping there?” Alice probed, prompting an elbow from her mate.

Shane shook her head as she brought the coffee cup from her mouth. She picked at a leftover piece of toast on Dana’s plate. “I went to the club last night. Eva – Tina was working.”

“What?!” Alice exclaimed. “Seriously? I figured if she was scheduled to work that she was going to bang out because of how well things were going.”

“I don’t know why, but I thought she was only working on Friday’s,” Dana replied.

“Yeah…well…she didn’t seem as happy working as she has in the past – especially those nights that Bette would patronize the place.”

“I wonder why?”

“Can I get you anything else?” The waitress asked, interrupting the conversation.

“I’ll have another coffee,” Shane replied.

“Anything for either of you?”

“No thank you,” both of them said almost in unison. “You can just put her coffee on our check.”

“No- no I got it,” Shane said as she reached in her pocket.

“It’s fine. I am sure you don’t have much money on you if you were at the club last night,” Alice remarked with a smirk. “Just tell me you didn’t pay for Ev- I mean Tina to do things for you.”

“Don’t be an ass Alice.”

“Just sayin…”

“Al…give Shane a little credit. She isn’t going to be doing things at the club with Tina if she is with Bette now.”

“I’m not sure how all that is going to go down to be honest.” Shane lifted her arms from the table as her coffee was poured. “I didn’t stay long at the club. I think Tina felt a little awkward with me there to be honest. She said Bette knew she was there, and I had said that I bet it didn’t sit well and she said something to the effect that it hadn’t. She was a little abrupt about things at first, because I had asked her if Bette knew she was working, and she said she didn’t have to answer to anyone.”

Alice nearly choked on her coffee. “Really? She said that? She doesn’t know Porter very well then.”

“I don’t know if things are really going to end up getting off the ground with them to be honest,” Shane admitted. “I left the club early and went to see Bette. I found her on her back porch hammered and smoking.”

“Oh wow,” Dana said. “That isn’t good.”

“She was pretty upset. Guess they were enjoying the evening and then Tina got a text message from her boss telling her she had to go into work.”

“Fuck. I can’t see Bette being okay with that at all,” Alice remarked. “This won’t work out – mark my words. Bette can’t handle being with someone that will just up and run at some guys beck and call – particularly if it is to go and take her clothes off for someone else.”

Shane grimaced and nodded her head in agreement. “I don’t want to see Bette get hurt. She had a shitty experience with what Jodi did to her, and she didn’t deserve that one bit. She gave all she could to that woman and we all saw how crushed she was in the end. I honestly never felt she was going to trust another person ever again.”

“That is why I think this isn’t the healthiest situation for her to be in. She is setting herself up to be hurt, at a time when she probably still hasn’t healed fully from Jodi.”

#

Tina hadn’t been able to get to sleep once she returned home. The last time she remembered looking at the clock was around 5am. It was now 9am and she was up, showered, and dressed. Sunday’s had typically been a quiet day for her, and she figured that this day wouldn’t be any different. Though, this time, she found herself feeling more lonely than in the past. She was pretty upset over everything that occurred when she returned to Bette’s, but there wasn’t much she could do about it now. She was honest and up front, answering all of Bette’s questions which left her feeling very raw – not a feeling she wanted to be experiencing after they had been intimate last night. Outside of what she termed extremely minor acts without any emotional ties that occurred at the club, she had never allowed herself to actually engage in anything intimate with someone on a personal level so soon after meeting them. For some reason, she had felt extra safe and close this time. Perhaps it was because it was with a woman that she felt some things that seemed to take much longer when it came to a man. Whatever it was, she craved it. She missed it. It wracked her mind just how much she could miss something that was so new and that which she hadn’t had in her life for very long at all.

She took hold of her phone and decided to send a text.

#

Kit had left Bette’s, hoping that her sister wasn’t going to be setting herself up to be hurt again. The woman that she got to know at the gym was a lovely woman, and one that she would have been very happy seeing with Bette. She had that advantage of feeling that she really had the chance to see Tina for the genuine woman she was, and not the role she played a few nights a week at her other job. Yet, the more thought she gave to it, and after hearing Bette’s feelings, she could see where that job could have a significant impact on their ability to transition to a more intimate relationship. Before leaving, she reminded Bette one more time about making sure both of them were tested before they were intimate. In any case, she hoped that one way or another they would be able to figure out where they were going – either to try to date, or to not go down that road at all, before anyone got hurt. She was glad that it didn’t appear they had gotten to a point where they were in so deep that they had become intimate. That would certainly make things so much harder.

#

Zach had been chilling out in the living room playing a game on his mother’s phone when the text message came in. “Mom, Auntie Tina just sent you a text.”

Jen had been in the kitchen putting a roast in the oven for their Sunday dinner. “What did it say?”

“She wants to know if you have a minute to talk.”

Jen grabbed the house phone and dialed her sister. “Hey Tina, what’s up?”

“Hey, are you busy?”

“Not really – just the typical Sunday stuff…laundry, preparing Sunday dinner.”

“You sure? If it isn’t a good time then you can call me later tonight if you want.”

“We are going to have dinner around 3pm. If you don’t have plans, why don’t you come by and join us?”

Tina had lost her appetite for breakfast, and the way her stomach was feeling, she wasn’t feeling hungry at all. “My stomach wasn’t feeling so great today. I don’t know-“

“Well it isn’t even near dinner time yet. You might feel better by then.”

“Maybe. I don’t want to talk in front of Mike or Zach.”

“Oh…okay…well I know Mike plans on taking Zach to a movie right after dinner. I think it is the 5 o’clock show.”

“You’re not going?”

“No, I like when Mike gets to do things alone with Zach. It lets them have some male bonding time.” Jen laughed. “Gives me a chance to get things done without either of them in the house. So why not come for dinner, and then we can talk afterwards.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’re okay though right?”

“Yeah…yeah I am.”

“Okay good. I’ll see you later then.”

#

Later that afternoon, Bette’s headache had gone away so she decided to go for a run. Her lungs needed to be cleared out with a little fresh air running through them. When she returned home, she was surprised – correction, she was shocked to find a certain someone’s car in her driveway.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well WHO is in that driveway? Sorry I failed to update this story, I will be sure to be regular of course.

**CHAPTER 45**

“Tina’s coming for dinner,” Jen said as Mike cleaned up the remnants of plumbing caulking under the kitchen sink.

“How come?”

“She sounded a little lonely, at least to me, so I invited her.”

“That’s good. Sure wish she and Scott would have hit it off.”

“I know honey. But I told you why.”

“Yeah, I don’t get that,” Mike said as he started the water to check that he sealed everything appropriately. “I mean how is it that a woman is with guys all her life and then suddenly has some epiphany and now wants to be with a woman?”

“Shhh…keep it down. I don’t want Zach knowing anything right now. It could be a phase or something. There isn’t any need to advertise it just yet.”

Mike closed the cabinet doors. “The sink is all set.”

“Thanks babe.” Jen planted a kiss on her husband’s lips.

“Now you tell me…don’t you love to feel the scruff of my manly face as I kiss you?”

Jen laughed. “Oh yes, I enjoy your shadow nearly cutting my face.”

Mike rubbed his face. “I’m sorry…I’m just so much man.”

“You’re an idiot. Just behave okay?”

Mike laughed as he placed his hands on his wife’s waist. “You ever have some odd fantasy of being with a woman?”

Jen’s brows grimaced. “No. Are you serious?”

Mike hadn’t given it a whole lot of thought, but now that he had thrown it out there, maybe it was something he was a little concerned about.

“I guess so. I mean, you guys are genetically linked you know.”

Jen placed her hands on Mike’s chest. “Babe, I do not have any fantasies about being with a woman.” Her eyes were convincing enough. She placed a kiss on Mike’s lips, then whispered in his ears. “I like feeling you fill me when we make love.”

Mike felt his face flush slightly. “Wow…hope you remember that later tonight hun.” He grabbed his toolbox and made his way towards the cellar. “But, if you ever change your mind, I want to watch!”

Jen threw a kitchen towel across the island at her husband as he opened the cellar door.

“Watch what Dad?” Zach asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Huh? Nothing…nothing really son.”

Jen arched a stern brow at her husband. “Zach, Auntie Tina is coming for dinner. When you set the table later, please remember to add an extra setting.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because…she wants to. Because Sunday’s are about being with family, and she is family.”

Zach shrugged and grabbed a glass of milk before returning to the living room where he was playing some video games.

#

“We need to set Bette up with someone else,” Alice said while she and Dana shopped for furniture for their new house they recently purchased.

“I don’t think that is what she really needs right now.” Dana seen a sofa set that caught her eye. “Oooo, check this one out Al. It’s looks like distressed leather, but it isn’t though.”

Alice looked at the tag. “Tahoe…kind or reminds me of that time we were at the lake and…you know.”

Dana arched a brown. “Sit down, it’s comfortable. Great lower back support.”

The moment Alice had sat down and reclined, she knew they found the sofa set they were looking for. “This is SO comfortable!”

“And it will totally go with our rustic cabin kind of theme.”

“Oh my god, I totally want this one.”

Dana opened her phone to look at possible dates for a delivery. They approached a sales associate, and after discussing the pieces they wanted to purchase, they decided on a date that would work well with the date that was set for when they could officially have the keys to the house and move in.

“I was thinking, where there are wood floors throughout, how about we look for a large area rug for the living room. I was kind of thinking of those southwest designs.”

“That might work,” Alice said. “I’m so excited about the sofa.”

The conversation about setting Bette up with another woman hadn’t returned, as the ladies were far too excited about continuing their shopping excursion so they could fill their new home.

#

Kit decided to step on the scale. Overall she had been doing well on her diet, but the cookout and even breakfast that morning was another thing. She would be back at the gym tomorrow and weighing in, so she wanted to know what to expect.

“Of course! Batteries are dead. Let’s see…I know I have some of them D’s somewhere.” She opened a few drawers and couldn’t find any batteries. Then she remembered she had placed some in the small cabinet she had in her office. “Ah…here we go.”

Once the batteries were changed the scale re-calibrated, Kit was ready to face the music. “Okay, here we go. What?! You mother-fucker!” She stepped off the scale and opened the back to check the batteries. She knew they were in correctly, or it wouldn’t have given her a number to begin with. She placed the scale back on the floor. “Now listen here. You best not fuck with me you hear?” Again she stood on the scale and again it showed the same number. She had gained two pounds. “Shit! Shit-Shit-Shit! I can’t weigh in tomorrow. Tina’s going to make me pay for this! I’m sick…that’s it. I got food poisoned at Bette’s cookout. The meat was out too long. Wait…that won’t work…she ate that too. Jesus…” Kit was upset with herself. She grabbed the scale and put it back onto the floor of the linen closet. “Bitch!”

#

Her eyes felt like they were deceiving her. What could this vampire want now?

“I tried to call, but my call wouldn’t go through,” Jodi said as she slowly exited the car.

“Yeah, well…I suppose that makes sense considering I blocked your number,” Bette said before breaking out into a coughing fit.

“Are you okay?”

In between coughs, Bette mustered enough to convey she was fine. Once she caught her breath, she returned to the conversation. “Since when did you care if I was okay?”

Bette grabbed the bottle of water from the exercise belt she was wearing and took a swig.

“Still angry with me I see.” Jodi scanned Bette’s body. She had toned up quite a bit since their breakup, though she always thought Bette to be a beautiful woman. “I thought maybe that time might have lessened –“

“No…not the anger. The feelings, absolutely. It took me some time to fall out of love with you, and to be honest, I never in a million years thought I would. Certainly not the woman I thought I was going to marry one day.” Bette started to walk up the driveway towards the walkway, then stopped a moment and looked back at the woman who was slowly following her. “What do you want Jodi.?”

Jodi was stunned to hear Bette’s abrupt and cold words. “I…well…I actually was here on business.”

“Business? The answer is no.”

“You don’t even know what I have to say.”

“I honestly don’t care to. It is best that you get out of my driveway.”

“Bette…please. Honestly, I…I didn’t want things to end between us as they did.” Jodi looked down. “I was a total asshole, and I get it…Okay? I get it. I understand how hurt you were.”

“NO! You couldn’t! You don’t feel like a person feels Jodi. You turned into a cold hearted snake of a person…someone I didn’t know at all. Definitely nothing near what I had fallen in love with. You took my heart and soul and you sucked the life out of me. There is no way you can understand the depth of pain that you caused me.”

“You’re right. I know how much hurt I felt when…when my partner had an affair-“

“Karma? Is that what you are saying?” Bette was surprised that things didn’t work out with the woman that Jodi had an affair with, but she didn’t feel bad for her. Obviously they had not been together that long to have been scarred by the loss like she had experienced.

Jodi nodded. She grabbed both of her arms as if to hug herself as she started to cry. “I don’t deserve your sympathy, and I’m not here to ask for it.” She looked at Bette, the woman who had done everything for her. When she wanted to go to Greece, Bette made it happen. When she wanted to learn how to play the piano, Bette tracked down someone who could help Jodi learn to play even with her significant hearing loss. Anything that Jodi wished for, Bette provided. 

“What is it that you want then?”

“I had a really bad accident…and you know that I don’t trust attorney’s.”

Bette arched a brow and folded her arms. “What kind of accident?” Her curiosity was getting the best of her. It didn’t appear that Jodi was maimed in any way, at least from the quick glance she had taken.

“I was in the back of an ambulance that was taking my mom to the hospital. A car hit the ambulance and we ended up spinning around and overturning. We went down an embankment. A guy had blown through the stop sign. I only started to get comfortable enough this past week to start to drive again. I hurt a few vertebrae’s in my neck, had to have some cosmetic surgery to my face – you can see above the eye that there is some healing still going on. And…I…lost part of my ring finger,” she said as she held out her left hand.

The details of the accident were somewhat surprising until Jodi showed her the ring finger. It was ironic, as that was the finger Bette had planned to place both an engagement ring and wedding band on one day. “I’m…I’m sorry that you went through that. I’m sure that it was a very traumatic experience. I’m sure Nancy had been a strong support for you.” A hint of sarcasm laced each word.

Jodi shook her head. “We had already broken up.”

Bette realized she didn’t ask about Elaine. “And your mother?”

Jodi dropped her head and started to cry. She nodded it from side to side.

“She…she passed away?”

Jodi was still looking down which caused Bette to walk towards her. At this point Jodi was sobbing. Bette felt awkward with them standing outside. She gently touched Jodi’s hand until they were making eye contact. “Let’s go inside.” 


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Tina had brought some homemade brownies she made that afternoon, which prompted a squeal of joy from Zach when she first arrived. Dinner was going quite well, and as he was warned, Mike behaved and hadn’t made any jokes about the lack of chemistry between Tina and his friend Scott.

“You have to give me the recipe for the roast, it was fabulous,” Tina said as she wiped her face with a napkin. 

“I’ll email you the link. I actually found it on the internet. It’s the first time I tried it this way.”

“It was good,” Mike commented. “I’ll take some leftovers to work tomorrow.”

“Wow, it must have been good,” Jen smiled at her husband.

“Dad, when are we going?” Zach asked.

Mike looked at his watch. “Yeah, would love to help you ladies clean up, but Zach and I have to get going if we are going to make the 5 o’clock show.”

“It’s fine, we can handle this.”

“Absolutely,” Tina replied, looking forward to having a chance to talk to her sister.

“Okay bud, get your shoes on.”

“Yes!” Zach exclaimed as he quickly left the kitchen to get ready.

Mike brought his plate to the sink and scraped a few tiny pieces of leftovers into the disposal. “You sure you don’t mind?”

Jen reached around Mike and placed her dish in the sink to rinse. “No, I’m fine with cleaning up.” 

Tina placed some of the bowls with the extra food on the island and started to clean up while Zach and Mike grabbed their coats, said their goodbye’s and then left for the movie.

“It’s nice that Mike sets some time aside to spend one on one with Zach,” Tina remarked. 

“Yeah, he started to set Sunday afternoons aside to do things together. It works out for me, because I get to have some alone time to kind of do some of my own things.”

Tina rinsed the plates and handed them to Jen, allowing her the opportunity to place them where she wanted in the dishwasher. “Having alone time is nice…I suppose. I don’t know what it is, but today I just didn’t like it. I felt…lonely. I know crazy huh?”

“No, it’s not crazy. I kind of assumed it is a feeling you must have been experiencing for some time, since things ended with Eddie.”

Tina handed Jen the last of the dishes then dried her hands on a dish towel. “Not so much. Don’t get me wrong, I had my fair share of days that I felt lonesome…but today was different.”

Jen popped a k-cup in the Keurig and took out two coffee mugs from the cabinet. “So what’s going on? I know you said you wanted to talk to me, and now you shared that you felt lonely today. You due for your period?”

Tine frowned. “I am a little premenstrual, but that isn’t it.”

“Here, take this cup. There is cream in the fridge.” Jen placed another k-cup in the machine and once the coffee was made, she and Tina went to the living room where they made themselves comfortable on the sofa’s.

“So, what is it?”

Tina paused a moment, trying to recall all the different conversations she was going to have with her sister. “You know I mentioned that there was that woman, the one I met at the club.”

Jen nodded. “Yes, I remember. I had told you that I thought it might be just a passing thing…you know…where you were feeling so lonely.”

Tina nodded her head. “No, it…I can tell you it isn’t a passing thing. I feel something for her. I went to her house yesterday afternoon for a cookout. Actually, ironically enough I am her sister’s personal trainer.”

“Really? How odd is that?”

“No kidding right? It was really odd because…god you aren’t even going to believe this. So Kit asks me to give her some advice on a home gym and says her sister Bette wants to put one in her home as well. Anyway, I have been training Kit for some time, and never in a million years did I realize that this woman that was coming to the club – Bette – was her sister. It wasn’t until Kit invited me to go to Bette’s house for a cookout did I realize who she was.”

“Awkward!”

“Exactly!” Tina recalled Bette’s face the moment they both realized who the other was outside of the club. A smiled formed. “It was actually kind of funny…well not in the moment, but looking back to yesterday, you should have seen our faces. Kit was all confused, because neither of us had let her know about my other job. But then one of Bette’s friends who happened to come to the club with her one night ended up spilling the beans, and…well long story short, it ended up being a really nice time … seeing her outside of the club.”

Jen sipped her coffee, taking in everything that Tina was saying. “Okay. Well it sounds like everything is out in the open which is good right?”

“Not everything. Kit knows what I do for my second job, but Bette doesn’t know that Kit knows.”

“Why not?”

“Because her friend Alice – the one who made it slip was all upset, because the way the conversation was going, Alice thought that Kit was talking about my job when she wasn’t, and so once it slipped, Alice was all panicked and telling Kit not to let Bette know that she ended up opening her mouth. I guess this Alice person has a history of making things slip or sharing gossip.”

“Careful with that one Tina.”

“She seems harmless to be honest. I think she is one of those women who just seems to have a dark cloud over her and gets herself into a jam without any maliciousness involved.”

“But overall, aside from Bette not knowing that her sister knows, you had a good time.”

“Yes…absolutely. Jen…” Tina found herself back in the moment when she was alone with Bette. She felt at peace…content. “… it felt so right. I can’t explain it, but after everyone left, we…we had some wine and talked, and just cuddled.”

Jen nodded her head, seeming to fill the space with something as it was a little awkward to hear her sister talk about a woman like that, when that had never been the case before.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No…what are you thinking?”

“I just am confused Tina. I still think this is just a phase for you or something. You have never in your life ever said you were attracted to women.”

Tina paused, giving that some thought. It was true that she never had a strong desire to be with a woman, but then again, the household that she grew up in would have never allowed such a lifestyle, so she never gave anything outside of the traditional relationship any thought. Was it her strict upbringing, the family expectations, etc., or did her sexual orientation suddenly change? She didn’t understand it herself, but she knew whole heartedly what she was feeling. “I don’t believe I ever entertained the thought to be honest. All the years that Dad kept talking about wanting to stay alive to walk both his girls down the aisle, and hopefully hold his grandchildren, just solidified the path that was set…that had been set generations before. Maybe unconsciously I never let myself be open to it. I don’t know. I do know that I never felt more safe than in her arms. I mean, Eddie was this big guy, you know that.”

“Uh-huh…he could have been a pro-football player.”

“I know. Yet, while I felt some level of safeness, it wasn’t anywhere as close to what I felt last night.”

Jen arched a brow. There was a lot to be said about that statement. Eddie was a huge guy, and if anyone was ever to feel “safe” it would be in his presence. “So how did the night go?”

Tina closed her eyes and abruptly shoved her fingers through her hair. “It ended up all fucked up.”

Her sister was surprised. Up to that point it seemed everything was just about perfect. “What happened?”

“Well…we were so comfortable and cozy. After having the wine, I felt my inhibitions really just wither away. We ended up kissing.”

“You did!?”

“Yes…” Tina was hesitant to go on, not knowing what her sister could or couldn’t handle.

“And?”

Well, her sister asked. “Jen, I know you can’t understand this, and in some ways it floors me too. The moment our lips touched, I felt something just spread through my entire body. It was so nice, so…so right. I can’t explain why it was like that, but I never felt that feeling even when I was with Eddie, or any of the other guys I have dated over the years. It was so different.”

“But how?”

“Well…for one, it was just so soft. Her lips, her skin…it was so tender and yet so amazingly hot. I was so turned on.”

This was all new to Jen – not the fact that same sex attraction or same sex couples existed, just the feelings that Tina was explaining. She couldn’t relate to it in terms of how it would feel, as she was never with a woman. She had to only relate it to what she felt with Mike.

“Did you guys… you know…”

“Not then, no.”

“But you did?” Jen knew there had to be more, just the way that Tina had said ‘not then.’


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend Peeps! Hope you like this next chappie!

**CHAPTER 47**

“I had gotten a text to come to the club, as some very VIP clients had come back that I had entertained before, and the manager wanted me back there because they personally requested me.”

“Oh Tina. I wish you would just leave that place.”

“Jen, we already talked about this. I can’t do that right now...maybe down the road. I made a lot of money last night…like…a lot. I have always been able to see it as a job, and nothing more. In fact, I was actually starting to enjoy the attention a little bit, ya know? I take good care of my body, and there is this adrenalin rush when you step onto the stage and everyone starts to gather to watch you. Then the dollar bills or fives are thrown on the floor…or someone makes it shower dollar bills when you are performing. There is a rush involved, and I suppose I have liked that. But it obviously is going to be a problem…with Bette.”

“How so?” Certainly Jen recognized that someone who had a job like Tina did might have concerns, but she looked at it from the point of view that Bette had gone to the club and that was where she met her sister, so she already knew what she did for work and still pursued something with her.

Tina arched both brows, as if to say, ‘seriously?’

“Well, I can see where she must have been a little disappointed if you had to leave, where you were both having a nice time.”

“It’s more than that. I went to the club and had a miserable time – for the first time, and that kind of annoyed me, because I have always felt confident, and have been okay looking at what I do there as just a job. I am not saying it is always easy, but really Jen…I really have been able to keep feelings and emotions completely out of what I do for work. But I know that Bette can’t handle it. She just can’t.”

“But that is where she met you…am I right?”

Tina nodded.

“Then I’m a little confused. If she met you at the club, she knew full well what you did for work. It isn’t like you have been seeing one another seriously and you were intentionally hiding your job from her. She met you there and continued to patronize the place. I’m not understanding why it suddenly is some issue she can’t handle.”

This was the same thing that perplexed Tina as well. Bette met her at the club. Most adults who go to a club know that there is no secret as to what goes on there.

“Anyway, I went back to her place after the club. I just…I couldn’t help myself. She was on my mind the whole night at work, and the more I had to…well the more I engaged with the customers the more I wanted to lose myself in her arms. I am so fucking drawn to her. Before I left her place in a hurry to head to work, I left there with this intense craving…the comfort, the passion, all of it. I wanted more from her. I needed more from her.”  
  
“God…Tina…did you end up sleeping with her?”

“No…actually we didn’t get to the point where we were able to sleep.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, we…well we had sex, but then she ended up getting all jealous over my job. She had all these questions about what I did when I went back to work, and if I have ever had sex with customers, and…fuck….Jen we went from this beautiful and amazing moment to being so upset. I felt so horrible having to explain myself.”

“Then why did you? I mean, you don’t owe her any explanation. Have you even been on a real date – besides just having this unplanned meeting at her house for the cookout?’

“No…we haven’t. Up to that point, I had only seen her at the club. But there she was very respectful, and…it was obvious she was attracted to me and I her. The cookout was the first time she met “Tina” because up to that point she only knew me as Eva.”

“So you had sex with this woman. Wow. That is…that isn’t typical of you Tina. I mean, to have sex with someone that you haven’t really gone out with and gotten to know.”

Tina was feeling judged. “Jen, I’m really emotionally raw right now…if you are going to judge me, I’ll take a rain check.”

Jen reached out and touched Tina’s arm. “No, I’m not. I…I’m really not. I’m sorry. I am just trying to point out that it isn’t usual for you.”

“Yeah, well…being attracted to a woman isn’t like me either. I am really into her. Not just physically…emotionally. I woke up this morning, and I felt so lonely sleeping alone. Isn’t that just fucked up? I was probably in bed with her for five minutes when I sensed she was just… I don’t know…that she wasn’t in the moment. She was far off. When she started asking all these questions and the interrogation continued, I was out of there. How on earth can I feel so empty right now…so alone….when I was only with her for a few hours yesterday and last night?”

It was hard for Jen to understand. For one, she never knew her sister to have such feelings towards the same sex. She also knew her sister was not the type to sleep with someone so quickly. She wasn’t sure if this Bette woman was really a good thing for her sister. Obviously Tina seemed to be quite taken with her, but they had not even gone on one date and Bette has already had sex with her…not to mention, now has left her sister feeling upset over what she termed as an “interrogation” following their intimacy. “I’m not sure I like her.”

“You haven’t even met her.”

“No, I haven’t. But I don’t like the idea that you are already upset over someone that you haven’t even been on a single date with. There is already a struggle here Tina. I also don’t like the idea that she felt like she could just bed you – you as “Tina” right after meeting you at the cookout. I don’t feel that shows respect.”

Tina felt her defenses go up, yet another indicator that she truly had some intense feelings for Bette. “It takes two Jen, and she didn’t influence me in any way. In fact, she was extremely respectful. If anyone was doing the seducing it was me.”

Jen remained firm. “Well I also don’t understand the questions she has if she met you at the club, and seemed to be attracted to you and what she saw in you…or from you while you were working. She fell for you at the club, and so she knew full well what your job was going into this. Why suddenly is there a slew of questions thrown at you for you to have to explain?”

Tina did not want to feel influenced by her sister – not in the least. However, she had made some valid points. Plus, she was completely honest when she answered all of Bette’s questions. The ball really wasn’t in her court. Sure she wanted to see Bette…date Bette…maybe see what happens. But how could Bette expect her to give up her job and income when there were no guarantees that their relationship would develop into something long term? In some ways that would be rather selfish. As much as Tina would have loved to know that there was a chance they could be good together, real good, she also knew it was far too soon to be able to judge how well they would fair. In addition, to have to already forfeit something, and have terms and ultimatums set as a prelude to a new relationship, wasn’t a favorable way to begin things.

#

Jodi’s eyes glanced around the house as she and Bette made their way to the kitchen. “Still looks wonderful. You always had a knack for coordinating everything nicely.”

Bette followed Jodi’s eyes as they seemed to take in both those things that Bette had kept relatively the same, and the things she had changed. “Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Tea would be nice, if it isn’t a bother.” Jodi stepped into the living room, noticing that Bette had changed some of the furniture and window dressings.

“I have white tea and green tea…both organic.”

Jodi took a seat on the sofa, close the same spot Tina had sat the evening before. “Organic huh?”

Bette put some filtered water on the stove to boil. “I have been trying to be a lot more healthier.”

Jodi couldn’t help but notice the curves that the running outfit emphasized as Bette walked into the living room. “You look great.”

“I hadn’t lost weight in a healthy way…at least not at first. But I got my head out of my ass and pulled myself together. I have been doing a much better job over the last couple of months.”

Jodi knew that Bette was referring to the initial weight loss as a result of what followed their breakup. She had heard through the grapevine that Bette had grave difficulty holding her life together. She had hit rock bottom, nearly lost her job, and had prompted serious concern from those closest to her. There was no point in apologizing. She hurt Bette, and she knew Bette well enough to know that any further attempts at trying to reconcile the decisions that she had made which affected Bette deeply, would never be accepted, and after all the hurt … there were some things that could never be rectified.

“It’s good you are being more healthy.”

Bette nodded.

Again Jodi’s eyes glanced around the room. “You changed things up a bit. Looks good.”

“I needed to bring some new life into the place.” Bette looked around. “I have a few more things I would like to change around, replace, add…but overall I’m pleased with everything. It’s a more warm place…more welcoming.”

Jodi couldn’t help but feel a strong disconnect from Bette’s life after seeing so many things that she had done. Things she added…things she removed…just overall changes that she had not been a part of Bette’s life to see happen. She hadn’t expected that she would feel like a stranger to a woman she had been with for so long.

“It’s…it’s very warm and inviting. You did a great job. You always did a great job with these things.”

Bette was fighting back the temptation to throw jabs. It surprised her how many vile feelings she still held. There hadn’t been a woman on earth that had turned her life upside down as Jodi had done. Yet, because of Bette’s good heart, here she was allowing her to sit in her living room – a room they had shared together at one time.

“So what is it you need from me? You said you came here on business.”


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

Tina stopped at a reservation on the way home from her sister’s. She wanted to have some time alone with herself, and not go home just yet. She enjoyed the reservation, for it had trails, a lake, and many different options for leisure activities. As she slowly walked down one of the trails, she couldn’t help but smile at the occasional chipmunk or squirrel that scampered by as the noise from sticks and leaves rustling under her feet alerted them to the presence of another life.

Life could be complicated at times, but it didn’t always have to. Often times, we created our own obstacles and restraints. She had given quite a bit of thought as to what her sister said, as well as her own feelings. Bette was an amazing woman that conjured up some incredibly new and intense feelings that she never felt before. There was an awakening deep inside her that was both scary and wonderful all at the same time. Could it be true what Jen had said? Could this just be a phase? She hadn’t felt like she had any enormous attraction to women in the past…but she also can’t say that she had ever allowed herself to be “open” to it either. She came from generations of heterosexual couples and it was just a given that dating boys in high school, and even college was what you did. Sure, she knew of a few gays and lesbians in college, but it really wasn’t something she ever paid much attention to – either way. Perhaps it was that small thing that seemed to be missing when she was dating guys. She could never put her finger on it, and always felt she was happy and fulfilled, but yet she couldn’t deny that there were quite a few times that she just felt something wasn’t … complete. She just thought women in general may have felt that feeling where a smidgeon of an ache or void was natural. Perhaps it was having a baby that filled that small void that seemed to exist when she was dating guys and finally married. Yet…the only ache she felt in her life at this moment, was the ache of not being in Bette’s presence. There was something that in such a short time, felt like it completed her…and while she wasn’t in a “relationship” with Bette, she could say that she hadn’t felt that little ache or of something being voided. That was a good sign wasn’t it?

#

“As I said, I want you to represent me. I had to be out of work while I was recovering, and I utilized a large chunk of my sick time. There have been so many bills that piled up, and my mother’s affairs I still have to contend with. It is a wrongful death suit Bette.”

Bette knew she was one of the best personal injury attorney’s in the area, but at the same time, she also was aware of the unhealthy feelings that she felt for this woman. The healing that had finally started to take place, occurred because she was no longer in Jodi’s life. Jodi had made a request, during the period of time that they were parting, and that was that she needed to be away from Bette. It was hard for Bette to accept. In fact, it broke her heart – not just the fact that Jodi had formed an inappropriate relationship with that other woman, but that she had invested so much in her relationship with Jodi, only to be burned so badly in the end. Once she started to look at all the things that Jodi mentioned, about their relationship not being healthy or the best, she too started to look at it with a more critical eye and whether Jodi realized it or not, she gave Bette the one healing component that allowed her to transition to acceptance. She accepted that they would not be in a relationship any longer, and after a period of reflecting, she realized that no matter if the day ever came that Jodi begged for forgiveness and wanted her back in her life, she could never trust her again – not as a partner, nor as a friend.

“I don’t believe that I am best suited to represent you in your lawsuit.”

The sudden sound of the tea kettle was nearly as startling to Jodi as Bette’s flat response. She watched as Bette went to the kitchen to prepare their tea. She had never seen Bette turn so cold and distant. She reckoned that the hurt she had brought was far deeper than she had ever realized. 

“You take it the same way right?” Bette called back.

“Um…yes, black.”

Bette placed their cups onto a tray where she had already placed a plate of tea biscuits and brought it into the living room.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bette watched as Jodi carefully took hold of the tea cup with her left hand. She did feel some level of pity that Jodi had lost a part of her body.

Jodi felt awkward as the silence grew. “Can you possibly recommend another attorney?”

Bette took a sip of her tea as she went through the list of attorney’s she had interacted with in the course of her career. As she did so, Jodi couldn’t help but feel a sense of personal sadness of what was lost. She had fucked things up so badly when they were together. Bette had done all she could for her, and then some. When Jodi was working at one of her jobs where the owner was homophobic, she literally hid every aspect that included Bette. She ensured there were no pictures at work, never shared a single thing about having a significant other, and went to great lengths to ensure Bette did not participate in any luncheons or corporate functions. The annual holiday parties where spouses and significant others were generally showcased to fellow co-workers, was met with Jodi attending alone and Bette being left home. Yet, amidst being Jodi’s secret, Bette continued to love her with a passion and depth like nothing else. 

“Anthony Cassanti.”

Bette’s answer had pulled Jodi back to the being in the moment. “Pardon?”

“Anthony Cassanti. He is probably one of the best ones I know. He is a very passionate attorney, and will go for the jugular when it comes to personal injury cases. Insurance companies consider him to be one ruthless Italian bastard. I can say from what you told me, that it sounds like you have a significant lawsuit.”

“The medical –“

“Beyond the medical bills. A good attorney will question your mother’s health status in terms of why she was being transported to the hospital.”

Jodi interrupted. “She started to have some chest discomfort and called me. I went to her house and by the time I got there, she said she had some pain in her shoulder. I was worried - she didn’t want to go by ambulance, she wanted me to drive her.” Jodi started to wipe away tears that started to come. “I regret that I didn’t drive us. We never would have been in such a tragic accident.”

“You don’t know that,” Bette said in a comforting voice. “I am sure you felt it was more safer to have called the ambulance. What if she was in fact having a cardiac event? At least in the ambulance there are medications and equipment for an intervention. You did what you felt was right. I would have done the same.”

Jodi knew she didn’t deserve Bette’s words of comfort. To see the softer side of her former lover surface only made her regret her actions of the past even more. No matter how much Bette could turn hard to protect herself, there was an enormous heart that she could never self contain, and as a result it would surface and re-surface. It was one of the most intense part of Bette’s personality that drew Jodi to her – her compassion and big heart. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Your lawsuit will go far beyond your medical bills Jodi. If the EMT’s did not note any potential heart attack with your mother – I assume they put her on an EKG machine?”

Jodi nodded.

“If there was no indication that she was in fact having a heart attack, and her vital signs were otherwise stable before the accident, then the accident may show the factor that caused death. Now, the insurance companies lawyers will certainly pull her medical history and try to put a spin on her health and try to show that your mother was already in grave health and that was why she was being transported to the hospital. However, if the EMT’s initial reports do not support such a claim, then your lawsuit will become a wrongful death suit as well.”

“It isn’t the money…that can’t bring Mom back.”

“I know it can’t.” Bette could see the pain in Jodi’s eyes. “I know. I didn’t mean to make it sound like it was about money.”

“I know you didn’t.”

Bette rose from the sofa and walked over to the small desk that was in the corner of the room where her desktop computer was. She quickly retrieved Anthony’s information and jotted it down on a piece of paper that she handed to Jodi. “Tell him I referred you to him.”

“Thank you.” Jodi took hold of the paper, folded it, and placed it in her wallet.

It surprised Bette how she felt sitting with her ex. A woman she wanted to spend her entire life with was only a few feet away from her, and there were no feelings even remotely close to what she had felt. Some might say that perhaps it meant they were never really meant to be, but that wasn’t the case. For Bette, she had to rely on her survival instincts. After they broke up, there was a break in communication, which then followed a few months of extensive text messaging. In the messages, Jodi had referred to their relationship as being unhealthy….that she was okay with the decision she made to end things…and that they just could not work out being together. Though other messages had seriously contradicted those words, and played with Bette’s head, Bette had finally surrendered to Jodi’s views and simply adopted her version of events. Their relationship was not healthy, that they would not be able to work out, and as a result of swallowing everything Jodi had texted and perseverating on those very words, it forced Bette to move forward and fall out of love.

Jodi looked at Bette, and found herself feeling a profound sense of sadness. Bette was comfortable. She was steady. She was grounded. She had a courage that Jodi had always wished she could have developed. As she looked at Bette’s life – not the material aspects of it, but the solid woman sitting in front of her, she found herself, maybe for the first time ever, honestly wishing she could have gone back and made different decisions. But, it was too late. 

#

Tina sat on the large rock that was at the edge of the stream and watched as the water trickled around the edges of the smaller stones that lay in its path. How many days, weeks, months, years has this water been travelling the same path? The rocks were strong, but their round appearance gave proof to the fact they were victims of time as well. Time keeps on ticking…it waits for no one. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her bent knee. She didn’t like being a single woman. She also wasn’t one to just go in and out of relationships, or to date multiple people at once. Tina really was a one person kind of woman who liked the feeling of a committed relationship. When she was away from work, she sometimes thought of the patrons. How lonely so many must be. How low their self-esteem was, to feel that the only way they might feel worthy of another’s attention is in a strip club. She felt for those spouses or significant others who either knew of or didn’t know of their patronage. Her job did fill some areas that seemed to lack in her own life – the feeling that came with the attention she was given when she danced. After she and Eddie divorced, she didn’t feel very attractive and had gotten down on herself. The job, in its own odd way, was a bit of a lifeline in helping her to keep her life intact. It was just a job, but in a way, it did serve more than that for her during what had been a difficult time. At the same time, though, her thoughts went back to the warm feeling of being in that committed relationship. All the wonderful feelings of waking up in the same bed feeling the tenderness that comes with that companionship. Coming home each night to the same person, sharing how your day was with each other, enjoying dinner and all the little intricacies that went along with easing into the evening together, and finally sharing the same bed as the evening turned into night and what would be sharing your bodies until sleep took over. The job vs. the contentment of a stable and happy relationship…


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy....

**CHAPTER 49**

“I know it may not be my place to ask…but…how are you?”

A part of Bette could easily snap back…bite. However, there was no need to. Yes, she will always have scars from what Jodi had done, and how she betrayed her trust, her loyalty, her devotion. But to hold onto that would only eat at all the good that was inside her…though it was easier said than to live by. “I’m okay.”

Jodi nodded. “I’m glad. You are a very resilient woman.”

“Doesn’t mean the wounds heal any quicker,” Bette responded back. “I just try to learn from my experiences, and hope like hell I am a little more careful in the future, and that I…I don’t hold someone else responsible for the wrongs that others have done to me.” Bette started to think of Tina. 

“I hope you don’t. You have a lot to offer someone.” Jodi felt herself being quite curious. There was no other person in the house – least not that she knew. She knew Bette Porter’s personal life wasn’t any of her business any longer, but she still couldn’t help contain her curiosity. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Bette nodded that she was not, feeling inside that it truly was none of Jodi’s business anyway. She had her opportunity…they had their opportunity, and it wasn’t a “healthy” relationship for her, so what did it matter to her what she was doing with her life?

Jodi was surprised. “Really?”

“I have not seen anyone since…since you.”

Jodi looked down at her cup of tea. “I’m sorry. I hoped that you might have been able to find someone…find happiness and maybe someone that could give you what I couldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t, not couldn’t. You made a choice.”

“You deserved much better than what I could offer Bette.”

Bette took a deep breath in and released it slowly. “Initially I didn’t think I deserved better, and after many months of re-reading your text messages that were quite nasty when they referred to our relationship as being unhealthy…that you stood by your decision to end things…well…I finally accepted that you were right. I deserved someone who was my equal. Who would stand by me as I had stood by her. Who would put me above and beyond any external influences and truly believe in our love. I regret that I devoted myself so deeply to someone that could so easily abandon the relationship.”

That stung, but Jodi had asked questions and as a result it opened pandora’s box.

“I was just some experiment to you. I put you FIRST Jodi…before my family…before every fucking thing in my life, and you…you couldn’t put me before a single person. Not one, single, person.” Time was unforgiving, and unfortunately she could not go back and change what was.

“I had seen a therapist for a very short time. I didn’t tell anyone. She said that you had obviously been planning on pulling away from our relationship for a while.”  
  
“Bette you had made comments about wanting out, had you not?”

“I did. After you said that you did not believe you would be able to stand by our relationship, it cut like a knife. How do you think it made me feel? Yet, you could write these notes and profess your feelings. How genuine could they have been when your actions strongly spoke otherwise?”

“Actions,” Jodi mumbled. “It always came down to actions…”

“You bet your ass it did. Words have no weight, no substance without the actions attached to them. As far as I am concerned, our entire relationship was some experiment for you, and you were able to sample the product without making the purchase. It’s no different from that saying…what is it…why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free?”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“The hell it wasn’t. You will never know how much hurt and the pain you brought to my life when you pissed away our relationship. I had my heart ripped out and shredded to pieces…and nearly die…nearly…” Bette was angry that tears started to form as she relived the past several months. “…nearly die a few times over. I thank god for a few people in my life that saved me. Literally.”

Jodi hadn’t realized, but Bette had never been as low as she had following what had happened between them. It took the love of a couple of women closest to her, that saved her life…if it were not for them, there is no doubt that Bette Porter would have been referred to in the past tense.

“I’m sorry. I…honestly, I loved you with all my heart. I did. I know you can’t possibly realize that, and I know my actions in the end definitely spoke otherwise. I have that to live with - all the “what if’s” that will plague me for the rest of my life. What if I had more courage? What if I had not listened to a few people in my life that I had confided in about some fears? We were not perfect by any means, but as I had time to think and reflect, I had made our issues so much bigger. I looked for the perfect relationship that was free from any conflict, and if I was honest with myself, I would have seen that our relationship was like any other…bumps here and there and perfectly imperfect…up to the point where I felt I had to choose –“

“I took on as much responsibility as I could, and far more than I should have,” Bette said. “It was hard when I did attend a few therapy sessions, to consider how long you were probably planning to do this to me…to us…it was nauseating.”

The wounds were still quite raw. Bette could never trust Jodi again…not ever. Bette dated women before Jodi, and things had not been long term or steady enough…but she had never ever been hurt on the level that Jodi had hurt her. Not by anyone, and Bette had a lot of demons throughout her whole life. She knew that the scars left over from their relationship would be carried the rest of her life, and she could see how they were already impacting her fears with Tina, a woman that finally started to stir some life back into her existence.

“There isn’t anything I can possibly do to change the damage I have done,” Jodi said. “I wish I could Bette. I wish I could go back and do so many things differently.”

Bette remained silent as she tried to let it go…deep, slow breaths…bringing her back into the here and now.

“I…I recognized so much of what you did for us after things ended with Nancy. When I had that time to be alone with my thoughts…alone with myself, I felt this enormous sense of sadness…emptiness. The little things you did…I lacked appreciation and took them for granted.”

Bette listened as Jodi listed all the things that had been effortless and came natural to Bette.

“…the many times you would draw a bath for me and light the candles, put on the music, and set everything up perfectly. Using the fabric softener that you didn’t particularly like because you knew it was my favorite…or sitting through a movie you had no interest in because you knew I was itching to see it. You were so much bigger than I…and it wasn’t until you were no longer there on any level in my life, did I realize how much space you had taken up in my heart and how empty it was. I only have myself to blame. I know you would have never left if I had just stopped you the day you were packing. I was a lacked courage, and just chose the easy road. You are right, there is a version I created so I could live with myself…my actions. If I could go back and do everything all over I would.”

Bette just listened. It was the first time Jodi was actually appearing to take responsibility in a raw and genuine way. Bette had beat herself up so much over the things Jodi accused her of, and she did take her own responsibility, and it wasn’t until she went to therapy did she realize she was taking on far too much than what she really bore. 

“I should have stopped you…” Jodi said softly as she wiped a tear away. “I never ever should have let you out of my life. I should have damn well fought for you.”

“It is what it is,” Bette said. “Live and learn.” 

Jodi nodded her head back and forth. “No…it isn’t that simple. You were the one who brought the smile to my face. . You made me feel like I stood out and applauded all my accomplishments – far more than anyone else. You did all you could to make me feel special.” Jodi looked down for a moment. “Yes, I did my part in our relationship and cooked and shared our household responsibilities…I tried to comfort you when you had a bad day, and be there for you, but…but in that sense of really making you feel like you were “the one” and feel just as special…I failed you. I failed us. I know that people will say it takes two for something to end, but it doesn’t - not really. I know full well that my actions and in many cases my inactions caused cracks in our relationship. I don’t blame you for pulling back and allowing your walls to go up. When I should have pulled you back in, I just retreated into myself to my safe place. Your therapist is right…I felt I was going to lose you anyway, and instead of digging my heels in and vowing to fight for us, I instead took the easy road…I invested my time and my emotions elsewhere.” Jodi glanced at Bette, who was listening intently. “I lost something so much greater than I ever realized until it was gone, and…and I look at you and I just have so much regret. I refused to answer your phone calls after the breakup – came up with as many excuses as I could find as to why I couldn’t answer the phone. I was in the tub, my phone was dead, and I could go on and on.”

“Yes, you certainly had a bunch of lines you fed me. I knew full well you were once again blowing me off, and I finally had enough of it. That was why I just ended things in terms of the texting that had gone on for a few weeks. If we could not converse as adults, there was no use keeping communication going on in a form that wasn’t mature.”

“You’re right…it wasn’t. I can’t go back Bette. I know that. I also know that I am sorry for everything. I wish there was a way in which you can trust those words, but I know you too well to know that it would be hard for you to believe them to be genuine after how things went down and the communication that followed.”

Bette’s eyes locked with Jodi’s. She could see the feeling that was in them. For once in her life, it appeared Jodi was burning the walls down and letting her heart speak through her eyes. It was filled with regret…with a longing for maybe just one…more…chance.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Tina stood from the rock and brushed off the back of her jeans before starting to make her way towards her car. She had done quite a bit of thinking, and found a sense of peace in her mind after such a crazy weekend. Tomorrow would start a new week, and she would have to focus on those things that were in her control and let the rest just fall into place. She couldn’t simply disregard the feelings that were conjured up by Bette Porter, but she also knew that the way things were left, were now in Bette’s court. If she wanted to try to pursue something knowing full well the details of the job, then so be it. Otherwise, it was far too soon for Tina to feel that she should simply disregard a well paying job for a person that she had only just met.

Once inside her car, she decided to head home and take a hot bubble bath. A fresh new week would be upon her, and a relaxing evening might help her to ease into a good night’s sleep – all if she could keep her thoughts at bay. She knew she would be seeing Kit first thing in the morning for her weigh in and to go through her circuit. She hoped that Kit wouldn’t ask too many questions; last she knew, Kit had left the house following the cookout and didn’t know about anything that happened after that…unless Bette had been in touch with her sister. She didn’t know enough about Bette to know how much she shared with Kit, and how much she kept to herself. Tomorrow may or may not provide some insight.

#

After Jodi left, Bette had taken a shower and put on some lounge clothes. She had planted herself in her recliner and made every attempt to look at the files she had on the side table, hoping to prepare for her case in the morning, but her concentration failed her.

“Damn it,” she said aloud, as she took her glasses off and placed them on the table. 

Bette was consumed with both Tina and Jodi. Her feelings were so starkly different – she felt this incredible draw and pull towards Tina, and surprisingly enough, she felt nothing for the woman she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. While she felt her feelings fade with each passing day that she tried to heal from the enormous hurt Jodi had delivered, she still didn’t know how she would feel the day they ever crossed paths. Would she somehow find a glimmer of a spark left? She doubted it, and now that she had the opportunity, it was confirmed. In an odd way, it concerned her that she could have loved someone so deeply and yet not feel a thing now. When she and Kit had talked, and Kit suggested going to counseling, Bette said she didn’t need to. She kept the fact she had gone for even a few visits private. In fact, even her therapist had felt she ended therapy prematurely…maybe she was right. Bette would call her first things in the morning and see if she could get back on a schedule – at least for a short time.

#

Monday morning… 

Maria had just finished the first spinning class and Tina’s class was up next.

“Hey Tina.”

“Hi Maria.”

“I’ll tell ya,” Maria said breathlessly. “Monday’s are tough! Even for trainers!”

Tina chuckled. “I hear ya. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in this morning.”

“Weekend that good?”

Tina sprayed down the bike with disinfectant. “I wish! I didn’t work out like I usually do, and that usually helps me sleep pretty well.”

“True.” Maria grabbed her towel and water bottle. “Well, good luck today! I’m off to get a hot shower and then a massage.”

“Mmm...you lucky woman. I need a massage so bad.” Tina wrapped her hand around her neck.

Before Tina had a moment to comprehend what was happening, Maria had dropped her bottle and towel to the floor and covered both of her trapezius muscles with her hands and started to provide pressure.

“You don’t have… Mmmm…hell that feels good!” Tina closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

“My god you are like a rock! When is the last time you had a massage?”

“Too long…I can’t even remember.”

“You definitely need one – probably more than me!”

#

Kit had placed her gym bag in the ladies locker room and made her way to the spinning area. As she walked through the gym, a few regulars exchanged greetings with her, all while she was scoping out the area for Tina. As she got closer to the bikes, she noticed Maria massaging Tina’s shoulders. She felt a bit awkward approaching them, as she had arrived early and class wasn’t for another fifteen minutes. 

“Hey girl, you’re looking great,” one of the regulars noted as she was passing Kit.

“Thanks…you too!” Kit’s eyes had only glanced at the woman, and quickly returned to the spinning area. She took a seat on one of the machines rather than interrupt…whatever moment this was.

#

Maria moved her hands to Tina’s shoulders. “You certainly do need a massage Tina. You’re awful tight.”

“I would love nothing more than to go for a massage with you,” Tina admitted, as she expressed a slight moan. “Mmm…right there. That’s a hell of a knot.”

“I could always call my masseuse and see if they have an opening today if you would like?” Maria’s hands traced Tina’s scapular as she worked that muscle group. “I think it might do you some good.”

Tina felt her muscles start to relax, which made her body feel a little like jelly. “Don’t go to sleep on me girl,” Maria ordered.

“I know – I know.” Tina grimaced the moment Maria broke contact with her. “Grrrr…”

“Sorry sweetie, but my shower is calling and so isn’t my massage. Text me when you are done with your class and let me know if you want me to get you in.”

“I doubt they have any openings. That place is always booked well in advance.”

“Ah, but you also know someone who has a bit of an “in” over there.” Maria winked at Tina and lightly touched her scapular. “You need to take good care of that body. You’re so toned and chiseled, but you need to pamper those beautiful muscles too ya know.”

Tina felt a shiver run up and down her spine as Maria let her fingernails lightly drag down her back before grabbing her towel and bottle and walking away. She hadn’t expected her body to respond the way it had…that unexpected shiver had felt nice.

“Little sore?” Kit asked, pulling Tina back to reality.

“Huh? Oh…yeah, I have a few knots.”

Kit felt an awkward silence, as did Tina.

“It was nice seeing you at the cookout,” Kit said nonchalantly. “You seemed to blend in well with everyone.”

Tina smiled as she grabbed her hair and put it up with a clip. “Bette has some really nice friends. I had a nice time.”

Before either one could engage in any further conversation, more members of the spinning class started to show up and converse with both of them.

#

During her lunch break, Bette browsed through the list of contacts she had in her computer. When she found Chelsea’s name, she felt a surge of adrenalin shoot through her body. She was never comfortable in therapy. It wasn’t about the therapist, so much as it was opening up to someone – a feeling of surrendering herself. She stared at it for the longest time before plugging the phone number into her cell phone and closing the application.

“Judge Foley is in his usual Monday mood,” Danny said as he walked took a seat next to Bette on the bench outside the court room.

“Give him a break, he’s old,” Bette replied as she reviewed some of her e-mails. 

“Then he should retire!” 

Bette rolled her eyes. “He can be cranky, but he is a fair judge Danny.”

Danny put his hand through his thick hair. “Anymore cases on for you today?”

“I have one after lunch…once we reconvene. I think it is going to be continued.”

“Have you given any thought to joining our firm? The offer is still open you know.”

Bette closed her laptop and placed her hands on top of the cover. “I am honored to have been asked, but I’m quite happy and incredibly busy working for myself.”

“I know, and you’re damn good. That’s why we want you on our team. You have a chance to bring in a lot more money Bette…and we could use a female attorney.”

Bette smirked. “So sexist.”

“No, not at all! You know there are five of us guys and not one woman at all. We really should have a female attorney as part of the firm.”

Bette remained silent as Danny continued to try to push his offer.

#

Chelsea looked at the display on her office phone; the receptionist was once again calling in.

“This is Chelsea.”

“Hi Dr. Cameron, your 5:15 tonight just called and cancelled. Her son is sick. She said she will call back and reschedule with you later.”

“Anyone on the cancellation list for today?”

“No one.”

“Okay, I guess it may be an early night for me after all. Thanks Julie.”

After seeing a few more clients, Chelsea was preparing to call it a day when her phone rang. It was an outside call.

“Dr. Cameron.”

“Hi Chelsea…it’s Bette Porter.” 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps! Glad you are enjoying this fic...it takes quite a few detours, road bumps, and of course some fun coasting too. Enjoy the journey!

**CHAPTER 51**

  
“Hi Bette,” Chelsea quickly fumbled through her appointment book. She was certain she didn’t have Bette on her calendar. “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping you might have some time this week…for me to stop by and just…you know, just check in.”

Chelsea eased back in her chair, more comfortable knowing she hadn’t somehow omitted Bette from a scheduled appointment. “I see. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, for the most part. I…well I have a few things that have come up and wanted to discuss them with you.”

“Certainly. Let me take a look at my schedule.”

Bette waited patiently as Chelsea looked at her appointment book. 

“I have something in two weeks…on a Wednesday at 2pm if that works.”

“My work load has increased immensely. I would be looking for something after 5pm during the week.”

“I know it’s a long shot, but I did have a cancellation for 5:15 tonight. Would that work?”

Bette didn’t expect to be offered an appointment the very same day. It wasn’t that she really had to prepare for it…

“Unless you have something else –“

“No, no I’ll take it.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

“Okay…thanks. I’ll see you later.”

When Bette disconnected the call she closed her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was therapy. She seldom engaged in any form of counseling, but had done so when she was in college and when she lost her father. The experiences were not positive, and ones where she found the therapist to be leading and directing her, more than allowing her as the client to chart her own course. She was quite vulnerable, and made decisions due to their influence as well as others that she had regretted. As a result, she had lost a lot of faith in therapists, until she met Chelsea – and even then, she remained somewhat guarded by filtering good information and what she viewed as not so good.

#

Maria dialed Tina. “Was it the best or not?” 

“The best? Not even close. It was better than the best!”

Maria laughed. “I told you!”

“Thank you so much for getting me in there today. I ended up falling asleep!”

“I hear ya, that’s happened to me many times.”

“I can’t believe how tight my muscles were until she really worked on them. I made another appointment for next month.”

“Good for you. I go at least once a month, sometimes twice if I feel I need it.”

“I’m already looking forward to the next one,” Tine laughed. “Now I plan on hitting the grocery store, making some dinner, and settling down with a good book.”

“That sounds wonderful. I went food shopping yesterday, so I’m just headed straight home to grill myself some salmon with veggies and a large glass of wine.”

“Mmm…wine. I’ll have to pick up a bottle on my way home.”

The women continued to talk about their evening plans, and what was on the agenda for the week, until Tina reached the store. “I’ll probably see you tomorrow at the gym.”

“Okay, see you there. Remember to hydrate well – and I don’t mean with just wine!”

Tina chuckled. “Yes, I’ll remember that.”

#

Bette was just pulling into the parking lot to see her therapist when Kit called.

“Hello.”

“Hey baby girl. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. You?”

“Good…good. I had seen Tina this morning…at the gym.”

“Yeah? Everything okay?”

“Yeah it was. I mean it was a little awkward, I think for both of us at first. But then we started to talk about my training program a little bit and really didn’t get into too much about the weekend.”

“Okay…well that is good. I don’t want you to feel awkward or anything.”

“I’m sure it won’t be. The spinning class went well and she was pretty pumped up for it.”

Bette nodded – not that Kit could see that. “I’m glad. Look, I hate to rush off but I have an appointment in like two minutes. Can I call you later?”

“If you want to. I just wanted to check in and see how you were and let you know that I did see Tina and it seemed to be okay.”

“Okay. If I’m not too exhausted I’ll call you later on.”

“Sounds good.”

Bette ended the call and placed her phone in her purse. She took a deep breath, arranging some order to the things she was going to discuss in her head before exiting the car.

Once inside, the easily recognizable décor and receptionist greeted her. It felt like she hadn’t been gone for very long, based on the familiarity. She had been in the chair for less than a minute when Chelsea opened the door to greet her. “Bette…”

Bette followed Chelsea through two more doors and to her office. “Rather quiet tonight,” Bette commented as she took a seat.

“It is unusually quiet. We are usually booked pretty solid from 5pm on, but quite a few therapists were saying that there were an unusually high volume of cancellations. The weather can do that. People either don’t enjoy coming out in the rain, or they want to sleep because of the combination of the weather and depression.”

“I can understand that.”

Chelsea made a few notes on the notepad on her desk, then turned her chair to face Bette. “So…what brings you in today?”

“Where do I start?” Bette crossed her legs and leaned against the back of the soft fabric chair.

“Wherever you feel comfortable,” Chelsea said, offering that familiar inviting and accepting tone.

“Jodi came by my house over the weekend.”’

Chelsea arched a brow. “Really?”

Bette nodded. “Yep…was in my driveway as I came home from a run.”

Chelsea had reviewed her notes prior to their session, so she was quite familiar with the circumstances and the emotional breakdown Bette experienced as a result of their breakup.

“Go on…”

“I…I felt this surge of anger. I truly thought that she and everything that happened was behind me, and then there she was…in my driveway!” Bette crossed her arms. “The audacity really…to just show up like nothing happened. That woman nearly cost me my life, and she…she just shows up and thinks what? That I would welcome her with open arms?”

“Did you?”

Bette hesitated. It wasn’t that she planned on having her come into the house and give her tea…but that is what happened.

“It’s complicated. It wasn’t a warm encounter by any means. She claims she wanted to see me for legal advice. She and her mother were in a car accident and her mother died.”

“Oh…wow…tragic,” Chelsea replied. “So the visit was purely based on legal advice?”

“She tells me that was why she wanted to meet with me.”

“Do you believe her?”

Bette echoed a snide laugh. “Can I honestly believe anything she says or does? She had an affair, lied like hell about it, and then ended up in that woman’s life completely – well until they broke up.”

Chelsea raised both brows. “Really…and how do you know that?”

“She told me.”

“Careful Bette.”

Bette knew exactly what Chelsea was thinking. “I know. I was careful.”

“Okay…but you said you had tea…”

“True, we did. I…” Bette dropped her head slightly and placed her hand through her curly hair. She raised her head and looked directly at Chelsea. “She lost her ring finger in the car accident. Is that crazy or what? If you remember, she freaked out about the idea of ever being married. I felt sympathy for her. She lost her mother who she was very close with, and she lost a part of her body.”

“And she lost her partner,” Chelsea added, a bit skeptical of Jodi’s intentions. “Can you be sure that her motive’s for getting in touch with you are purely business related? I hope she just isn’t manipulating you and playing on your sympathy. A simple phone call at your office would have sufficed. Seeing you in person makes it more personal…gives you more of a visual of the loss of her finger if you will.”

Bette’s face contorted. “You’re probably right. I can’t trust anything that she would do to be honest. It very well could have been to draw me back in by making sure she played on my emotions.”

“Bette, we only had a handful of sessions and I can tell you from just those few, you are an extremely warm and compassionate woman. This is a wonderful trait to have, but in the wrong hands, those traits can come back to bite you. I know that as a therapist, I’m not supposed to give opinions, but even in these few minutes today, you are a remarkably different woman than you were back when I saw you and you were severely struggling.”

“I know…I know this. Looking back I shouldn’t have invited her in. I should have just told her to call my office and left her in the driveway. Instead, she came in and I made some tea and biscuits. Trust me when I tell you that it wasn’t the most pleasant conversation. I was brutally honest in terms of how her actions affected me, and my bitterness was certainly present.”

“How did that feel? To be able to share your feelings like that?”

“It felt good actually. I didn’t like feeling all the anger and bitterness as I vocalized my feelings, but I have to say that after she left, I felt this huge sense of a release from deep within.”

“I think that was definitely a positive result then. You were able to express those feelings that you were holding onto, and you let go of them. Even if the person you feel such negativity towards isn’t there to tell in person, you can still accomplish that release by writing them down like a letter to the person. Some people even use a prop of some kind – a teddy bear, a book, a doll…anything like that and raise hell to that object as if it were the person.”

“I wasn’t sure it was going to have been a positive experience, until later, as I said.”

“How was she towards you?”

“She was rather passive. She actually admitted she made a tremendous mistake. She wished she could go back and change things; make different decisions. She made a pretty significant effort to get the message across that she would be quite open to dating again.”

Chelsea again arched her brow. “Is that something you are entertaining?”

“No. I basically referred her to another attorney that I think will do a good job, and won’t be representing her.”

Chelsea lightly applauded. “Good for you Bette. It sounds like you have been able to truly move beyond the relationship you had shared. That was a big step, and I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. It really is sad that we couldn’t have been friends, but too much damage was done and if you cannot trust someone in a relationship, I can’t see how you can trust them as a friend.”

“Any violation of trust can be very hard to ever repair.”

Bette nodded in agreement as she reflected. “I gave it my all. I let her in so deep…more than I ever did in any other relationship I ever had. The damage remains.”

“It may always be there Bette. As we had spoke in our previous sessions, time has a way of healing some things, but other things are a lot more difficult to heal from. I know you had shared you have had some rather significant trust issues in your life, and this was one that cut to the core.”

Again Bette nodded, feeling some comfort that Chelsea could not only validate her feelings, but also recall so much from her previous sessions. She started to relax more as the session progressed.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

That evening, Bette stopped by Kit’s house to take a look at a wall that she wanted Bette’s opinion for a mural.

Kit had taken the liberty to make a little more for dinner than she normally would prepare for herself, hoping Bette might want to join her. As she prepared some fresh ice tea, she heard a knock on the door and the sound of her sister’s heals on the ceramic tile in the foyer.

“Kit, I’m here!”

“In the kitchen,” Kit called out.

Bette dropped her purse on one of the kitchen chairs, exhausted from the day and especially the therapy session. “Do you have any wine?”

Kit’s eyes penetrated Bette’s. She could see for herself the fatigue in her sister. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a very long and difficult day.”

Kit grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and asked if her sister preferred room temperature or a chilled wine. Bette selected a chilled glass of pink moscato and welcomed the initial liquid that touched her lips.

“Want to talk about it?” Kit warmly asked.

“I went and seen Chelsea,” Bette muttered.

Bette had never shared she had seen a therapist for a short time. She kept that to herself, and only revealed it to Jodi the day before. “Who is Chelsea?”

Bette rotated the wine glass and watched the liquid swirl around the inside of the glass. “She is a therapist.”

Kit was surprised by the admission. She had suggested counseling, but didn’t think that Bette would actually follow through. “Wow…that’s good right?”

Bette nodded as she took another sip of wine.

“How did you get an appointment so quickly? We just talked about this-“

“I had seen her before,” Bette interrupted. This obviously was quite a surprise to Kit. Bette stared at her glass as she continued. “I actually had seen her a few times when I hit rock bottom…with Jodi and everything that happened.”

Kit poured herself a glass of wine and took a seat at the kitchen table. “I wasn’t aware of that. I thought-“

Again Bette interrupted. “I know. I didn’t want to say anything to anyone. I wasn’t proud of the fact that I needed to see a therapist. I wanted to be able to handle it all on my own. Plus, you know that I never had a positive view of therapists.”

“I know that.”

“However, I also knew I was never as low as I was, and to be honest…it scared me. I didn’t trust myself.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning…I just…let’s just say that at that point, I didn’t see any purpose for myself anymore. I had no purpose Kit. I don’t have kids…I…it just didn’t seem to matter whether I was here on this earth or not anymore.”

The admission brought tears to Kit’s eyes. She knew her sister was at the lowest she had ever been, but had no idea that she had been thinking so darkly. “Oh baby girl, I know…I know you were hurting so bad, and I tried so hard to do all I could.”

“I know Kit, I know you did. But in that moment, at that time, I couldn’t see my own self worth at all, and even if I did, it just didn’t seem to matter.”

Kit hugged her sister hard and whispered, “I’m so grateful you are here, and you sought some counseling. Promise me that no matter what ever happens that you will reach out to me, to…to anyone and never do something that leaves us without you.”

Bette hugged Kit harder and whispered her promise. When they broke their embrace, Bette continued to share her session. “Anyway, it was just a difficult session, opening up about Jodi again – the past, and also her unexpected visit to my house.”

“I bet it was. Damn that woman! Wait, she visited you? When?”

“Yesterday. I came back from my run and she was in my driveway. Said she had come by for legal advice.”

“Well ain’t that just a crock of ole horse shit.” Before Bette could offer a word in, Kit continued her rant. “I wish she would just stay out of your life. She made a conscious decision to put you second…to devote her loyalty to that other woman. There are many lawyers out there – no need to come back into your life after doing so much damage.”

Bette remained silent.

“You need to just tell her to stay out of your life.”

“I know this. At least she seemed genuinely remorseful…in fact…REALLY remorseful.”

“I don’t care how remorseful she is. She had you in her life, and that was a gift. You are an extraordinary woman –“

“I’m not perfect,” Bette interjected.

“I know that. No one is. But you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known Bette. You will sacrifice so much – too much – in order to bring happiness to someone else’s life. It doesn’t seem to be a quality a lot of people have, but in some way you find an equal amount of fulfillment bringing that happiness to another person.”

“True.”

“You deserve to be with someone that appreciates that Bette. Do NOT let that woman squirm her way back into your life.”

Bette knew this full well. She knew that she could never trust Jodi again. She knew that had she and Jodi ever had a second opportunity, that she would always fear when the next “distraction” would come along. It wouldn’t be fair to either one of them to endure that anxiety and apprehension. Yet, in the deepest corner of her heart, she was never one to love a person so deeply, and simply dismiss those feelings. She just kept focusing on the hurt, the harm, the damage. That would keep the walls up and allow her to keep moving forward, even if it had been rather slow.

As Kit prepared a plate for each of them, Bette shared some details of the session she had with Chelsea, and that she would be seeing her the following week. 

“I’m glad that you are seeing her. You obviously must find this therapist to be a good one if you went back right?”

Bette placed a forkful of food in her mouth. “Mm-hmm. She…pardon me. She is really easy to talk to and is rather empathetic. There are things in our past sessions I filtered out – you know, like when they think they know how you or the other person was feeling and such. Problem with a lot of people, is they go to therapists and get sort of hypnotized by every word that is said.”

“Or it can be selective hearing. If it is something they don’t want to hear, then they don’t. On the other hand, if it is something that aligns with their feelings or agenda, then they are all for taking that communication in.”

Bette nodded in agreement. “Exactly. I have been fortunate to take what I know is unbiased, or more accurate I should say, and apply it.”

Kit sipped some water before picking at her salad. Bette’s revelation about almost ending her life had given her a jolt, which she was trying hard to hide her fear. She worried about how vulnerable Bette may still be, and whether Tina really was a good idea after all. The job was going to be a strain on Bette for sure, and Kit wasn’t sure it was completely fair for Bette to head into a new relationship with issues already attached.

“So…you said you saw Tina…” Bette couldn’t hide her curiosity.

“Yeah…this morning. My spinning class.”

“You said she looked like she was okay.”

Kit wasn’t sure where the conversation was headed. “Yes, I mean she didn’t seem like anything was out of the ordinary or anything.” Kit continued to play with her salad, finally stabbing a piece of cucumber and bringing it to her mouth. “So…from what you told me, she had stayed awhile at your place, and things were feeling nice…cuddling right?”

Bette nodded as she placed her fork on the table and settled on sipping some wine instead of eating. “It was wonderful.” Her mind started to drift back to the other evening.

“And if I recall, you said that she was called into work, and it had upset you…you offered to pay her whatever she was going to be getting that night –“

“Yes. It sounds like such an insult now. I just wanted her to not feel like she ‘had’ to go there…I didn’t care what it cost, I wanted her to be able to just…just stay in that moment.”

Kit knew her sister was falling hard and quickly. “You haven’t spoken since she left to go to work that evening right?”

Bette didn’t want to lie to her sister. It was more beneficial that she be up front about what occurred, even if it meant another lecture on safe sex. She leaned back against the kitchen chair. “No…we…she came back over after she was out of work.”

Kit placed her napkin down on the table, directing her attention towards Bette, who had now glanced over at her. “Okay…and were you able to talk things out?”

Bette dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling. “We had sex.”

Kit’s brows raised. “No…no you didn’t.”

“Yes we did. Look, I’m not 16 okay-“

“But you are acting like it!” Kit shot back. She stood from the table, going into her ‘mother’ mode as she placed one hand on her hip. “I told both of you to get tested! She promised me.”

“What? She promised you? You spoke to her about getting tested!? What gave you the right to do that?”

“Because I am your sister and I was and still am concerned about you and what you could catch! Damn it Bette! How could you let this happen?”

“Jesus Kit! Relax okay?” Kit shook her head from side to side and sat back down at the table. “She came back and…look, we have this…this undeniable sexual chemistry, and trust me when I tell you, we both stopped things earlier that night before she went off to work – well, I should say she put the brakes on then. We both honestly tried to make that effort to get tests done. But when she came back, it…I don’t know, it just happened.”

“Call your doctor.”

“Will you just listen!”

“I am listening, and I’m telling you to call your doctor.”

“Things would not show up immediately anyway-“

“Then you go back and have follow up tests done. I am SO pissed off at her! I talked to her! I told her-“  
  
“You stepped over a line Kit. I would never talk to someone you just met and start giving them a lecture on being tested. You are an adult, and hopefully so isn’t the person you are with.”

“It was too much for me to get my head around that day. She was Tina to me…my trainer. Then I learn she is Eva…a stripper that my sister has for whatever reason been hanging with at some club! I had to put it out there okay? You are my sister Bette. I love you. I don’t want you getting something that ends up killing you – Shush! Don’t start to interrupt me. I may have stepped over a line, but it was a line I was willing to step over in order to put out there what I needed to. Now…well…it doesn’t matter because you both decided to disregard my sincere request that you wait and be safe.”

“Kit, we…look I am not going to go into details, but what we did do was pretty low risk. If it will make you feel better, I will call my doctor and get some tests done.”

“And-“

“And what?” Bette questioned. 

“Don’t be engaging anymore with her until she is tested.”

Bette rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you be rolling them eyes at me.”

“We probably aren’t even going to see one another again, so it really isn’t anything to worry about.”

Kit started to slowly soften her stance as she viewed Bette’s disappointing body language. She knew her sister was quite taken with Tina. She just wished like hell Tina wasn’t in a job that brought potential life threatening risks to her sister. She also didn’t want her sister to shut down and not be open to discussing Tina. That said, she knew she had to keep the lines of communication open. “So… so you were intimate…and so what happened that you aren’t talking?”

Bette stared at the now empty wine glass. “I was filled with jealousy. I couldn’t shake the thoughts that started to fill my head. What had she just done hours before she came back to the house? What did she have to do for these guys that personally requested her? How far did she go with these patrons? I tried to get the questions to just stop…but…”

“It is because you feel something when you are with someone Bette. You aren’t the type of woman to go to bed with someone and leave them in the morning, never to see them again. It isn’t you. I am sure that after being intimate, the connection you already had felt with her deepened quickly.”

Bette nodded in agreement. “It did. I had to know that what we had just shared meant something to her; that it was different – VERY different than what she did at work. Like a damn hungry wolf focusing on nothing more than a piece of food, I needed to have my questions answered. I needed the details from her of what she does…and…well I got them.”

Kit closed her eyes. The details could not have been good, which all the more brought concern about what Tina might have and what Bette could now have been exposed to.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... D R A M A ....

**Chapter 53**

A week had passed and neither Tina nor Bette had reached out to the other. Both took the week to reflect on the short term interaction they experienced, and both found themselves continuing to struggle with casting aside the attraction they felt. Tina felt it wasn’t her place to force herself back into Bette’s life on any level, as she had answered all Bette’s questions that night, and she felt it was now up to Bette to decide whether she could accept her without judging what she did for work. Bette on the other hand, had convinced herself that if Tina had really wanted to pursue something serious, that she would have made a choice to invest in a potential relationship instead of a part time job. To her, it started to be about the value of a human relationship compared to the value of the dollar. She understood Tina’s desire to save for a home, to pay off student loans, and other things, but she reasoned that the same could be accomplished with a different job – albeit it may take longer, but she could still achieve those goals while at the same time enjoying the benefits of what she felt had the potential of becoming an incredibly fulfilling relationship. At the same time Bette could reason this, her logical side felt it may be a lot to expect of someone that she had not even taken out on a single date. 

#

Chelsea sat back in her chair as Bette paced the floor in front of her, observing her body language and assessing how her unconscious mind was allowing her to engage in free association. It was a therapist’s high to see a client do so, and she dared not interrupt the process. 

“How can this woman get so deep into my head?” Bette exclaimed. “I…I mean, I don’t let things like this happen to me. I am very careful with women,” she emphasized with a momentary glance at Chelsea. “I just don’t let my heart fall until I have dated the person for some time, and then and only then do I let some walls down – and that is only if there is a connection of some kind. I mean, honestly, to have just met this woman, and without having even gone on one date to have had sex isn’t who I am, on any level.” Bette stopped in one place and stared out onto the landscaped grounds while her mind contemplated her thoughts.

The silence prompted Chelsea to bring the conversation back. “I’m sure this has been extremely confusing for you.”

Bette turned from the window and slowly walked back towards the chair. “Yeah…yeah it has. I know you think it’s completely crazy – hell I do too at times.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think Bette.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“Bette, what is it that you want.”

Bette offered a sarcastic haphazard chuckle. “If I knew that answer I wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m not here to give you answers – you know that. Your answers are your own. You just need to sift through any and all defenses to determine what they are. Once you have the answers, you may need some help acknowledging them.” Chelsea watched as Bette’s confusion started to grow. “Reviewing what you have said today…it is my opinion Bette, you started at the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“At the beginning of the session, you had said that things happened quicker than you had ever imagined - that Tina was really the only woman you had sex with prior to even dating. As the session continued, you acknowledged that you are careful…you don’t let your heart fall for someone until you have dated…gotten to know them and if they are worth investing in.”

Bette nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah…and we…well we didn’t have that opportunity. It wouldn’t have typically happened that way, but her job was…well it was more than revealing from the start.”

“So I go back to the question…what is it you want? Do you want to get over this woman, or do you want to get to know her?”

Chelsea had made it sound so effortless. In simple terms, THERE it was, there was the choice that Bette had been in turmoil over since she met Tina and felt the instant chemistry. “I want …” Bette pushed her fingers through her hair. “It isn’t how I would have seen myself…getting involved with someone for the first time after Jodi – you know, with this issue right at the beginning.”

“But you are aware of this issue now - before you go any further. This isn’t about being in a relationship with someone for a period of time, and then learning something about them that brings about quite a bit of contemplation as to what to do because so much time has been invested. You are in a unique position where you have identified something that is already reeking some havoc on you. The question is, do you want to put this short term interaction you have had with this woman behind you and end things completely – please don’t misunderstand, I am not minimizing the feelings you have formed, not at all. Or… do you want to work on being able to get to know her while also accepting her job as being a small piece of her life?”

Bette sat in silence as she digested the feedback.

“See Bette…from what you have told me, you really didn’t give Tina a chance to make the choice you had mentioned earlier. At the start of the session you spoke about feeling that she was choosing money via her job over what could be a wonderful fulfilling relationship. If you both started at the end – meaning, you started your interaction with having sex, you haven’t proved a thing to one another in terms of how serious you may or may not be, outside of the fact that you both have an undeniable, incredible, sexual attraction. Do you feel it is reasonable, after just meeting someone, not having gone on a single date, to expect them to start to make changes in their economic status – no matter the type of job, it is still an expectation that she make changes in order to be with you. Do you feel it is a reasonable expectation considering where you are in terms of how long you have known this woman?”

Bette felt the feedback hard to swallow. Having put it that way, her expectations seemed rather irrational. Chelsea had a point. What Bette didn’t know, is that these were the exact feelings that Tina had. She was definitely interested in pursuing something with Bette, but she didn’t feel that they had known one another long enough or well enough to just quit a job that brought a significant financial relief to take a gamble on a _potential_ relationship that may or may not work out.

“You don’t have to answer that question. I just want you to think about it from a different perspective. I also want you to consider what I asked you…what is it that you want help doing? Moving forward by helping you to release the feelings you have formed, or how you can pursue something with her in a healthy way?”

#

Tina stared at her phone. She scrolled through the history of phone calls and text messages that were from Bette, pained by the realization that it was only a moment in time – nothing more. Slowly, she started to delete each one until they were no longer a part of the history. She expressed a deep sigh as she stared at her contacts. Her finger hovered over the “confirm” button to confirm deletion of Bette’s contact information from her phone. Though she could never deny the connection they had, it still brought a level of surprise at how difficult she felt it was to just press the “confirm” button. Things were left in Bette’s corner when the blonde left her home that evening, after divulging every sordid detail. There wasn’t anything Tina could do to change things, except carry on and perhaps begin to understand that there was a part of her that had become awakened – whether it was always there and dormant, she did in fact have feelings towards the same sex.

The way things ended up, Tina was glad she hadn’t jumped and quit her job. She would be sitting here without a job and a girl…girlfriend. She could hardly finish the thought in her head. It was awkward even for her to really understand it, but Tina learned something about herself. There was a part of her that was touched in a way that had never been touched before – and she didn’t mean the physical sense. As she told her sister, she always thought she felt pretty happy in her relationships with guys, and with Eddie. Sure there was a small part of her that remained untouched…empty. She just chalked it up to wanting more, and never being happy with what she had. She had no idea until this interaction with Bette that it was far more than that. From now on she would have to keep an open mind, and who knows…maybe someone else could come along and strike the same chord.

She rose from the bed and removed the robe she was wearing following her shower and started to pack her outfits for her evening. As each day of the week passed without hearing from Bette, Tina made every attempt to get herself back in the proper mindset to go back to the club that Friday evening and hopefully get back on the right track with her boss Jack.

#

Following her session with Chelsea, Bette had stopped at the Chinese restaurant around the corner from her place to pick up some take out. She had no desire to cook or sit down in a restaurant to eat. She felt drained. While she waited for her food to be prepared, the bartender invited her to take a seat. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Club soda would be great Joe.”

The man smiled. “Going light tonight?”

Bette smiled back. “It’s been a long day.”

“All the more reason to throw back something heavy and get rid of some tension, no?” Joe chuckled as he placed an umbrella in Bette’s club soda. “How have you been?”

“Good…busy.”

“I haven’t seen you in awhile – but then again, my shifts have been changing like the weather!”

Bette took a long sip of her club soda as Joe was summoned to the other end of the bar for a refill. She felt a slight touch against her shoulder. 

“Hey doll. Will I see you later?”

The brunette turned to find a familiar looking man standing behind her. “Pardon?”

The man chuckled as he leaned one arm against the bar. “You know…the club…you’re the brunette that’s been coming around on weekends. It’s suppose to be a good night – some special show or something.”

Bette couldn’t believe someone was so forward to approach her. After carefully taking in his features, he looked mildly familiar. “No, I’m busy.” She hoped her cold and abrupt response would move him along.

“Come on, it’s always extra spicy when chicks patronize. I’m there every Friday and Saturday…I’ve seen you. You and that one gal seem to have a lot of electricity.” He leaned in and lowered his voice. “You realize, two women showing chemistry gives Viagra a run for its money.”

Bette stood from the bar stool as she went through her purse to grab a five dollar bill from her wallet to leave for Joe. “God, you are such a pig!”

“Aw, don’t be a prude lady.”

“Where I go is my business. I do not appreciate some stranger approaching me and asking about how I plan on spending my free time.”

The man put both hands up and took a few steps backwards. “Okay-okay! My apologies. People who patronize Pink frequently kind of get to know one another and are cool about chatting.”

Bette stuffed her wallet back in her purse. “Well I’m NOT cool.”

After Bette paid for her food, she hastily grabbed the small bag and headed outside to go home.

“That was a rather interesting conversation.”

She turned to find Jodi on her heels. 

“Are you following me now?”

“No…not at all. If you recall, this place had the best beef and broccoli dish.”

Bette pulled her car keys from her pocket and unlocked her door with the remote, ignoring the fact that Jodi was still following.

“Pink? Really?”

Bette stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Jodi to bump into her. “NONE of your business,” she said firmly with one finger raised to emphasize her point.

“I can’t believe you would go to a place like that? What the hell is going on with you?”

“I owe you no explanation as to my choices.” Bette started to reach for the door handle when Jodi placed her hand against the window. 

“You may be right…but you are better than that Bette. That place is filled with a bunch of nasty whores.”

Bette arched a brow. “You don’t say? And you feel you can judge these women? How is that?”

Jodi’s chuckle was laced with sarcasm. “Oh come on, you cannot defend the fact that they take their clothes off for money. They use people, people who are particularly vulnerable. I may have fucked up things with us…in a very BIG way, but I know you…I KNOW you. That isn’t where you want to be. It isn’t you Bette.”

Bette couldn’t believe the audacity of this woman, lecturing her on what was wrong and right, and especially what was wrong or right for herself. “You know what Jodi? Someone there happens to have more class in her pinky finger than you have in your whole body. I don’t judge others – Jesus! Who am I or you to judge someone’s lifestyle? Their choices?”

Jodi’s eyes narrowed. She could tell Bette wasn’t simply defending herself. No…the passion in her words ran deeper than that. “Oh my god. You met someone there haven’t you?”

“Again, none of your business – now why don’t you remove your hand from my car, so I can go home and have some dinner-“

“And then head to a club to throw down money for some unauthentic attention? You realize that if you didn’t pay these women, or perhaps a particular woman, you would be cast aside right? She…they…whatever it is you go there for…you are being used!”

Bette knew this was not the case. Tina had refused taking money from her, and on quite a few occasions, Tina had opted to ignore some of the cash on the edge of the stage to go to Bette who wasn’t displaying any money. Further, she had gone so far as to tell Bette not to even go to the club, and that she wanted to get to know her outside the club. “You know nothing!” Bette pulled the door hard enough to cause Jodi to have to take a couple of steps back. “Now…stay out of my business.”

“I care about you.”

“Like hell you do,” Bette said as she pulled the door closed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Donna's comment on the last chapter. LMFAO!

**CHAPTER 54**

As the week progressed, both Bette and Tina resumed their lives. Neither had reached out to the other, and as far as Tina was concerned, there wasn’t much more she could do to explain her position. The ball was in Bette’s court. The brunette gave quite a lot of thought to what Chelsea had said during therapy, and while she came to the conclusion that the discussion was a fair one; that it was too soon to have expectations of Tina to make life changes like altering her income for something that had not even gone through the experience of dating and forming a valid relationship, she found herself not wanting to begin something that already had a lace of drama to it. Perhaps it was the encounter with Jodi that followed therapy that made her more jaded and reminded her of the hurt she went through, but whatever it was, Bette decided to retreat to her safe place – being single and alone.

At first Alice was pushy, trying to convince Bette to not give up all together. She made every attempt to explain how ending the pursuit of something with Tina should not dissuade her from considering going on some legitimate dating sites where she could have some insight into the persons background – hobbies, likes and dislikes, and filter potential dates without having to go on one or two to determine if there was something in common. Ultimately, Alice pulled back a little at the urging of both Dana and Shane. This had still been a delicate time for Bette, because she had allowed herself to fall fast – faster than ever before with anyone else. They couldn’t push Bette. She was a grown woman and if she wanted to be with someone she knew how to go about it. Naturally that did not dismiss their own feelings of sadness over their friends wishes to retreat backwards. The spark in her eye, and that extra bounce in her step was something they were so happy to see come alive again, and had been so hopeful – particularly where Tina seemed to blend so well with them all at the cookout. They too found themselves liking her and accepting her into their circle quicker than others before her. But, it was Bette’s life and her decision as to what path she needed to be taking.

#

Bette stopped at The Planet before heading to work. She had a difficult night sleeping and the cup of coffee she had at home wasn’t enough of a kick to get her moving. She didn’t have to be in court, so that was a plus. She had a few clients to meet with, varying from completing requests for documentation that insurance companies were asking for, to responding to requests being made for discovery evidence. The last client of the day would be very pleased because the insurance company decided to settle for a significant amount.

“Hey baby girl!” Kit approached Bette from behind.

“Kit. Where are you off to today?”

Kit and Bette hugged briefly. “I am heading over to that table where I am meeting with my realtor. This ole bladder of mine interrupted our meeting.”

Bette glanced over to the table that Kit had looked towards. “A realtor… for what?”

Kit smirked. “I didn’t want to tell you until I knew everything was going to be looking good.”

“What can I get you?” asked the waitress from behind the counter.

“I will take a medium regular coffee with skim milk.” Bette quickly looked back to Kit. “What is this all about?”

“I am looking to buy half of the ownership in this place.”

Bette arched a brow. “Here? Since when did you have any interest in something like this?”

“I know right? Well, I was talking with Katie the other day, and she said she was going to be moving to South Carolina. Her husband is being stationed over there for 4 years. She said Gina is looking for someone to buy in.”

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? This is a huge responsibility.”

“You think I can’t handle it?” Kit questioned.

“No…no it isn’t that at all. It’s just…. Thank you,” Bette paid for her coffee and stepped out of line with Kit. “You never shared any desire to be a business owner, and it really is a significant undertaking Kit. Not just financially, but time wise and…I don’t know, I just don’t want to see you get in over your head.”

“That is why I am meeting with a realtor to discuss everything.”

“If you had let me know ahead of time, I would have attended the meeting with you.”

Kit smiled. “Thanks baby girl, but I will be fine. You aren’t a real estate attorney anyway. Personal injury remember?” 

“True, but I understand enough lingo-“

“Bette, doll. I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to you more about it later.”

“Okay. Just don’t sign anything yet.” 

Kit laughed. “Would you like me to introduce you to her?”

“I would love to, but I am already running late. My first client is probably already at the office waiting for me.” Bette and Kit hugged before she turned for the door. Just before walking out, she looked over at the table. “Take good care of my sister.”

#

“The insurance company has proposed a settlement of $114,000.00.”

Amy couldn’t believe it. Her case had been going on for almost 3 years. “Are you serious?”

Bette nodded her head. “Well I certainly wouldn’t have had you come to the office unless it was something worthwhile. Bette opened the file with the rest of the documents that Amy had to sign.”

“I can’t believe this. It has been so long.” 

“Too long. A lot of these companies drag their feet. I told them we were not settling for anything less than $114,000.00 and that was firm or we would see them at trial.”

Amy smiled as Bette went over each of the documents. “You have the Release of All Claims forms which is basically discharging them from any further demands, liability, suits and such in connection with this claim.”

There were few cases Bette lost. She had a reputation for winning and winning big. When many insurance companies find out she is the attorney retained, they often prefer to settle out of court, having a better chance at a smaller settlement than a trial.

“I can’t thank you enough Bette.”

“I am happy that we could get you a fair settlement. They were at fault, and you were strong enough to stick with it until the end.”

After signing the rest of the papers, Amy rose from the desk and extended her hand. Bette shook her hand, giving it a firm grip. “You should get a check in about 7 business days. If you have any issues whatsoever, please give me a call.”

“I will. Thank you again. I would like to say that I will miss seeing you, but…”

Bette laughed. “I get it.”

#

Kit took a deep breath before stepping on the scale. “Lord I hate this damn thing,” she said looking at the scale. “Insulting piece of –“

“Hey, this has been your friend. You have done really well.” Tina’s encouragement had remained steadfast and committed to Kit’s success.

As Kit stepped on, she quickly stepped back and started to do a dance. “Oh yeah, hell yeah, that’s right baby you speaking nice to me right now, right here.”

Tina laughed. “See! I told you!”

“I can’t believe it. I am down another 3 pounds this week!”

“Seems like the gym at home is helping you stay on track.”

“I wasn’t sure that I would really use it as often as I do, but it has worked out great. Now to just get Bette’s up and running.”

While it was still a little sensitive to discuss Bette, Kit and Tina had found themselves in a comfortable place to do so without too much hesitation.

“Yes. The equipment she wanted is going to be shipped soon.” Tina knew she and Bette needed to follow up with one another to discuss the gym that Bette had planned for a portion of her basement. Some of the equipment had been back ordered and was going to be scheduled soon for shipment to her home.

#

“Rescue 1 and Ladder 4 responding to 19 Waterfall Lane for a structure fire.”

The trucks picked up the pace as they responded to multiple reports of a structure fire.

“Control to Rescue 1, Ladder 1.”

“Rescue 1.”

“Ladder 1.”

“The callers have reported the single occupant was able to exit the home. No other people are in the home. No animals.”

“Received, Rescue 1.”

“Ladder 1, received.”

Once the firefighters arrived at the scene, the flames were billowing out a few windows that had burst from the heat. The police had arrived a few second before them and had already started to keep onlookers back. 

They brought the occupant to the EMT’s. She was shaken up and crying as she watched the place she had called home continue to burn as the firefighters ran with hoses from the truck to hook up to the hydrant. A neighboring town soon joined them with a water truck for additional assistance.

The emergency communications between fire, police, and EMT’s echoed through the night as their lights from their vehicles flashed against the neighboring houses.

“Mam, are you sure you are okay?”

Through her tears, she gave a noncommitting nod.

“Did you take in any smoke?”

She nodded that she didn’t. “Everything…it…it’s all gone.”

“Ladder 1 to control.”

“Control.”

“The structure is cleared. No occupants inside. One woman is with the EMT’s .

“10-4 Ladder 1.”

After speaking with the EMT’s off to the side, and determining that the occupant who fled was okay, the fire lieutenant approached the woman who was sitting on a stretcher. “Mam, you won’t be able to go into the home to try to retrieve anything that might be left until the building inspector deems it safe.”

She was too shaken up to say anything.

“I have all your information. I will be sure to give it to him so he can call you. It definitely isn’t able to be occupied.”

“H-ho-how long?”

The lieutenant looked back at the house which was still being hit with multiple fire hoses. “It will be up to your insurance company as to how much they consider is a loss.” The lieutenant felt bad, knowing this was always one of the hard parts of his job. He looked back at her with a softness in his eyes. “Between the fire damage and the water damage, it may not be salvageable. But…that isn’t something you should be thinking about right now. Do you have someone you can call? Somewhere you might be able to stay?”

She pushed her fingers through her hair and let them rest there as she kept her head bent down. “I…I can make some calls.”

“Do you have your phone?”

She started to cry at the realization she didn’t have her phone, or much of anything else except the clothes on her body.

#

Bette jumped at the unexpected sound of her cell phone ringing. Through sleepy eyes she looked at her alarm clock on the side table – 3am. 

She didn’t recognize the number and hesitated to answer it figuring it was a misdialed number, but quickly decided to error on the side of caution. “Hello”

“Hello, is this Ms. Porter?”

“Who’s calling?”

“My name is Jocelyn. I’m one of the ER nurses down at LAMC. We have someone here who says she is a friend of yours. There was a fire at her home this evening and she is cleared to leave, but she doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“A Fire! Who…who is it?”

Bette quickly noted that the nurse had said there was “someone” suggesting it was one person. As she waited for the nurse to tell her who it was, she started to hastily think of the friends who would be living alone.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ladies, do we not have ANY heart for Jodi at all? Come on now, just a little?

**CHAPTER 55**

“I’ll give her the phone,” the nurse said as she walked towards her patient’s room.

“Hello.” The voice was shaky.

“What happened?”

Jodi’s tremor started to slightly fade as the familiar voice on the other brought a sense of comfort. “I…I don’t know. I was sleeping and the fire alarm...” 

The sobs that came from the phone were gut wrenching. “I’m on my way. I should be there in about 15 minutes.”

“Thank you,” Jodi uttered.

“Can I bring you anything?” As much pain as Bette had gone through with this woman, this was a tragic experience for Jodi, as she imagined how she herself would feel in such a situation. It wasn’t in Bette’s nature to have a cold heart.

“I don’t have anything,” Jodi whimpered.

The reality of those words were significant. She couldn’t imagine going to bed and waking suddenly to a life or death situation, and then realize you had nothing left. “Okay. It’s okay, I have things at my house. You aren’t hurt are you?”

“No. No I got out in time. With just the clothes on me.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. Thank you again Bette.”

Bette disconnected the call and found herself with mixed emotions. When Jodi had come to her home, she could honestly say she didn’t feel anything for her anymore. The affair had pulled every bit of love, attraction, safety…everything from her. In this moment, it was strange to feel herself thinking ‘thank god’ that Jodi was okay. That was human nature though wasn’t it? It wasn’t unusual to realize the scope of a tragedy and feel that you are pleased this person wasn’t a part of what could have been an even larger tragedy – the loss of life. When things ended, Jodi’s co-dependency continued to go towards her affair. Bette wasn’t needing to be there for her, to come to her aid, to fix things. Her involvement was over and Bette had finally found peace with it. Now, running to Jodi’s aid, was bringing with it some mixed feelings, for she didn’t want to be “that” person for Jodi. Why didn’t she call her other ex, the one from the affair? Why not another friend? Now that she spoke with Jodi and determined she was alright physically, there was a bit of agitation growing that she was the one Jodi reached out to. She didn’t want to be dragged back into her life. The pain she had been left with was life changing, and something she vowed to avoid occurring ever again. It also was a huge source of why she was afraid to let Tina in completely, and to take that leap. The fear of falling so deeply in love and having your heart shattered, and the way it all went down, was a wound who’s scar was there for life.

“Damn it,” Bette said aloud. 

#

The nurse brought the discharge papers into the room for Jodi to sign. “You will have a place to stay for a while?”

Jodi shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

Bette stood outside the room waiting for Jodi, and heard what had been said. As the nurse left the room, she turned towards Bette. “You’re a good friend. She will need it after something like this.”

Bette hadn’t said anything, her facial expression resigned. She was jarred by Jodi’s abrupt gesture of pulling the curtain open.

“Hey,” Jodi said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Bette said, quickly eyeing Jodi up and down for any physical sign of harm. Though Jodi had told her she had not been hurt, she had still felt the need to make her own quick assessment.

“You have everything?” Bette winced realizing there wasn’t really much to “have” in terms of possessions. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Jodi said self-consciously.

As they walked from the ER towards the front doors, the silence was deafening. “I’m sorry I called. I know that you don’t want to get involved-“

“It’s…yes, it is awkward,” Bette admitted, stalling to say anything further. Deep down she did feel bad for the circumstances, but just couldn’t let that compassion come forward full force. She had to stay guarded. 

“Is there somewhere that you would like me to take you?” Bette asked, having no clue what Jodi had thought through while she was waiting for her to arrive.

“I…well I…I could go to a hotel.”

Bette was going to protect her heart, but she knew she couldn’t be an asshole. “Jodi, you can stay at my place. I didn’t know if you wanted me to bring you anywhere before we went back to my house.”

Jodi felt her tears begin to once again slip from her lids down her face. “I can’t think right now. My purse….my phone….medication. All of it is gone Bette. I have nothing.”

Bette cringed. They had not spoken of how much damage occurred, but considering how quickly Jodi must have had to leave her home, it was fast moving and destructive. “I’m sorry. I really am. I have clothes at my place that will fit you – maybe a little long, but you can roll up the bottom for now.”

Jodi was overwhelmed at the thought of having lost everything. There was nothing she was able to grab before getting out. The purse, phone, medication….that was just a few small pieces. She was walking in slippers. She had no shoes. She had no clothes, makeup. All her photographs, her laptop… Every. Single. Thing. Gone. She stopped walking and squatted, bending her knees as she wept.

Bette turned back and bent over as she took hold of Jodi by her arms and supported her as she rose back to her feet. Without a moment’s hesitation, Jodi grabbed hold of Bette in a tight hug. “I don’t know what to do.”

The brunette really could not imagine herself going through something so tragic. She found herself hugging Jodi tight and caressing her back to comfort her. “It will be okay. You don’t have to make any decisions tonight. Tomorrow we can go over things like insurance claims and such. You did have insurance right?”

Jodi nodded against Bette’s face that she had insurance. Once she was able to regain some sense of strength and focus, she pulled back and looked into Bette’s eyes. Both of them stared at one another for a brief moment before Bette pulled away. “We should get going.”

#

The drive home was met with more silence than discussion. Bette was a willing ear to listen, but found Jodi to be too drained to do much except sink into the passenger seat and stare out the window as they drove towards Bette’s. Once at the house, Bette gave Jodi a set of pajamas and a fresh set of towels so she could take a desired shower. “I will get the spare room ready for you while you are showering.”

“Thank you,” Jodi said as she took the two pieces of clothing and towels from Bette. “I can stay on the sofa. I don’t mind.”

Bette knew that this would likely be for more than one night until things got settled and Jodi could access funds from the bank and file her claim with the insurance company. She figured that it would be at least a week before Jodi would be able to get things sorted out enough and perhaps even find an apartment or something.

As Jodi closed the bathroom door behind her, Bette proceeded to the spare bedroom. There was so much that Jodi would need to get done, that it was a bit overwhelming for Bette to even just think about, let alone be the one needing to do it. She knew she had to put aside her anger and negative feelings. This was an unusual set of circumstance and she wasn’t going to let the pains of the past stop her from doing what most human beings would – help someone in need.

Jodi allowed the shower to merge with the tears that were falling. She felt exhausted, drained, and shattered. As she started to relax under the hot water, her mind started to drift back to the fire. She felt her heart rate increase along with her anxiety. “You’re okay,” she mouthed silently. “It will be okay.”

She wished all of it was a dream, but stepping out of the shower and wrapping one of Bette’s towels around her body brought back the reality that it was far from one. Once she was dried off and dressed in Bette’s pajama’s, she opened the bathroom door to silence. “Bette?”

Bette came out of the spare room, “I was just turning the bed down.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I really could have just slept on the sofa.”

“Jodi, I have a spare room. There isn’t any reason for you to have to sleep on the sofa. It probably is good for the mattress to get some use.”

Jodi curled the corner of her mouth forming a slight smile. “For the benefit of the mattress.”

Bette couldn’t help but smile in return. She said the first thing that came to mind, and it was a bit silly. Jodi welcomed the light moment.

“I put a bottle of water by your bed,” Bette said as she led Jodi to the room. “Feel free to use the TV or whatever you want.”

Jodi felt a wave of emotion overtake her. She didn’t deserve Bette’s kindness. She was fully aware of her behavior while they were in a relationship, and the way she handled things at the end. Bette was put in a horrible position, and while Jodi didn’t tell her to leave, she certainly had not let Bette feel she was welcomed to share the same space, and therefore Bette had left. She didn’t have time to figure much out at all, except to pack her things and leave. 

“You okay?” Bette asked, knowing that Jodi was going to be very delicate over all that had happened only a few hours ago. “I know….ridiculous question.”

Jodi shook her head as she hugged herself. “I…” She turned from the side of the spare bed to look at Bette who was standing near the doorway. “I just don’t deserve this…from you.”

Bette tightened her mouth. No…no she didn’t. Now wasn’t the time to remind Jodi of that though. This was temporary. She would help Jodi to get things sorted and then with any luck, they would simply go their separate ways again and not be back in one another’s lives.

“Get some sleep,” Bette said as she turned for the door, partially closing it behind her as she headed to her room.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am getting a feeling that Jodi is NOT well liked at all. I just don't seem to understand why? LOL!!! Okay, I do. But, as Donna so kindly put it, what is a story if you have Bette and Tina always happy and in love? It is fiction, but at the same time, love is a struggle and challenge at times. Being with the person you want to be with, or perhaps are meant to be with, doesn't always show up perfectly packaged. Hang on dearly for the ride of your life. This story has many ups and downs, so make sure you have great cardiac health.

**Chapter 56**

Bette turned over in her bed and immediately smelled the wonderful aroma of bacon being cooked. She rose from the bed and wrapped herself in her robe and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Jodi with her back to her cooking breakfast. “You didn’t have to make breakfast,” Bette said softly as she walked towards the cabinet to retrieve a coffee mug.

Jodi turned and handed Bette a cup of coffee that she had poured only a few minutes earlier. “Here, I heard you coming down the stairs and already poured this for you.”

Bette accepted the coffee mug. “Thank you…but as I said, you-“

“I know Bette. You didn’t have to let me stay here last night. I just want to show my appreciation…and feel useful…and…try to get my mind off of things.” She noticed Bette nod in agreement and then turned back to the stove. “I made you a veggie omelet with a side of bacon. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Bette said as she retrieved a couple of dishes from the cabinet. “It smells good.”

Jodi smiled. “I’ve missed cooking for more than one.”

#

Jodi and Bette discussed some of the things Jodi would need to get done so she could begin rebuilding her life. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Hey baby girl, you up?” Kit started walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

“In the kitchen,”  
  
“Oh good…” Kit stopped in her tracks. She had not seen Jodi and hoped not to ever see her after the horrible breakup and how she had treated Bette. Now not only was she seeing her, but she was in what looked to be Bette’s pajama’s, and Bette was also in her own set.

Bette immediately reacted, knowing Kit could get nasty and real fast. “Kit, this is not what you think.”

“Really?” Cause from—“

Jodi started to read Kit’s lips, not to mention what her body language and facial expressions were sayin.

“Really. Jodi’s house caught fire last night. She lost everything.” Bette was quickly reading Kit’s eyes and facial expression. She knew that even a tragedy in Jodi’s life wasn’t going to lessen the anger she had for her.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but how did that become your problem?”

“Kit did you hear what I said?”  
  
“Yes I did.” Turning towards Jodi Kit started to lay into her. “And this is my sister’s problem how?”

Jodi pushed her chair away from the table. “The hospital asked me who they could call. Bette was the only—“

“The only?! The only what? How about that woman you decided to step out on my sister with? Did you think of calling her?”  
  
Bette stood from the table, concerned how far Kit would take things. “Kit don’t. This is short term. I told Jodi she could stay with me until she was able to get herself an apartment and begin to get her life back on track.”

“Well isn’t it just convenient for you to fall back onto Bette. The last thing she needed was to have garbage back in her life.”

Bette took hold of Kit’s arm and started to pull her down the hall towards the front door. “We are not doing this right now.”  
  
Jodi slumped back onto the chair and put her head in her hands as she began to wept.

“Bette, what the hell is wrong with you?” Kit questioned as they both stepped onto the porch. “I know that I don’t need to remind you what that woman did to you, what you went through.”

“No, of course you don’t. This is the last thing I wanted.”  
  
“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her.”

“What? No…NO! Of course not. It isn’t anything like that. The nurse called me from the emergency room and … well she had no one else that she could call.”  
  
“According to her,” Kit snapped.

“Well, right. I mean I don’t know much about what friendships she continued to maintain or not after our breakup.”  
  
Kit rolled her eyes in disbelief. “She is playing you. Make sure you put a timeline on her departure.”  
  
“I know you are upset, and if I had time I would have told you about what happened.”

“Did you cook her breakfast?”

“No, she made breakfast.”

“Viper!”

“Come on Kit. This is the humane thing to do. It is only short term until she can get things sorted. She literally lost everything. The only things she got out were the clothes on her back.”

“Bette, I have a heart. You know I do. But this woman,” Kit clenched her hands into a fist. “She…what you just told me over dinner, how you were so low that you nearly…” Kit started to tear up, and she wasn’t sure if it was sadness, fear, or anger. But nonetheless she was extremely emotional. “This is not healthy for you. Please get her out of here as soon as possible.”  
  
“I plan to.”

“And make sure you keep your appointments with your therapist.” Kit embraced her sister and hugged her tight. “I love you baby girl.”  
  
“I know you do. I love you too.”

As they released their embrace, Kit started down the front stairs.

“Hey, what did you come by for anyway?” Bette questioned.

“Shit, right,” Kit reached into her purse and handed Bette an invoice. “Tina had given me this. She said your gym equipment should be coming any day, but because she was able to get a discount she has to be here when it arrives. She had to be at my house when I received mine as well to sign the shipping paperwork.”

Bette looked down at the invoice. “I didn’t realize that she was going to need to be here.”

“She had mentioned it to me when the order went in, and saved us quite a bit of money with her discount. I thought I mentioned it to you at the time but apparently I didn’t. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Bette folded the invoice and cupped it in her hand. “I guess I was bound to see her at some point right?”

Kit offered a sympathetic smile as she watched Bette step back into the house.

#

On the way to work, Bette reminded herself that she needed to remain on guard emotionally. Waking up to breakfast being cooked, and the presence of another person in the home – particularly someone she had once shared that home with, was something she did enjoy. She had to be careful.

By the afternoon Jodi had used a number of Uber’s to get errands done. She had obtained a new cell phone, called the credit card companies she needed to, left a message for the insurance adjuster, and did a little clothes shopping with some cash she retrieved from her local bank. She felt a little better to have some clothes and personal care items in her possession so she wasn’t feeling as though she was borrowing or taking too much from Bette. She went grocery shopping just before heading back to Bette’s, which included picking up a bottle of wine that they could have with dinner. The familiarity returned quickly, and Jodi found herself wanting quite badly to return to a life with Bette. It was there already, but from the moment she saw Bette, she found herself struggling with maintaining her emotions. She had messed up terribly, but somehow, as fate would have it, they were now under one roof again. She knew Bette was hurt in ways that seemed to be beyond repair, and felt she would never find Bette to be receptive to the notion, but in her heart, she maintained deep feelings for this woman and that could not be denied no matter how much Bette didn’t want those feelings coming her way.

#

“I’m glad you decided to join me.”

“Well, I figured you would at least force me to eat a salad,” Tina joked.

Maria laughed. “Darling you can eat whatever you want. Have you ever tried this place?”

“No, I haven’t,” Tina said as she opened the menu on the table. She arched a brow at the prices. “What the heck do they put in their salads? Gold?”

Maria smirked. “It is a little pricey but wait until you see the salad. You can get three meals out of it. I kid you not.”

Tina smiled as the waiter approached the table. “Good evening ladies. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I think I will start with a glass of water for now,” Tina said.

Maria looked at the wine list. “Won’t you join me in a bottle of wine?” Tina contemplated the question as Maria handed her the wine list. “I’ll let you choose.”

As Tina glanced at the wine list, she could feel Maria’s eyes on her. There were a few awkward moments between them at the health club, which Tina wasn’t sure if it was her interaction with Bette and being with a woman that had heightened her awareness, or if there really was something more to Maria’s intentions. When Maria had asked her to grab dinner that night, she was caught off guard and had answered without giving it much thought. “I’m really not in the mood for wine with my salad. Water is okay with me but please don’t let me hold you back.” Tine placed the wine list back onto the table.

Touching the top of Tina’s hand, Maria quickly replied, “It’s okay Tee…”

Tee? Tina was stunned to hear the nickname that only Bette had used. She immediately pulled her hand from under Maria’s. The reminder hit her hard.

“Are you okay?”

Tina couldn’t help but react. “I’m sorry, I need to go.” Tina stood from the table abruptly grabbing her purse.

“Tina? What is it?”

“I…I forgot that I needed to meet someone tonight.” Tina fought with the strap on her purse as it caught the back of her chair.

“Oh?”

Tina felt her face flush with warmth. “I’m sorry Maria. Maybe some other time?”

“You can count on it,” Maria said as she watched Tina turn to leave.

Once outside, Tina leaned against the brick wall of the building and took a deep breath. She was not prepared to hear a unique name that Bette had solely used be uttered again, let alone from another woman. Though a few weeks had passed since they last spoke and saw one another, Tina couldn’t deny that she had been hopeful that Bette would have called and agreed to separate a fictitious strip name from the real person herself.

#

Bette pulled into the garage while still engaged in a heated conversation with a lawyer representing an insurance company on one of her personal injury cases. As she grabbed her briefcase, purse and a few other small things together, she continued what was for some time, a one sided dialogue.

“You have to be kidding me!” Bette walked into the house, and was hit with the aroma of a meal that was being cooked. She glanced at the stove where Jodi was standing over a few pans. “No! No good. The offer is pathetic and quite frankly you should be ashamed of even bringing it to me.”

Jodi couldn’t help but smile as she continued steaming some vegetables as she kept an eye on the oven where the salmon was cooking. When Bette was passionate about what she felt was doing the right thing for her clients, she showed a level of honor and integrity that often wasn’t seen in lawyers. In fact, Bette Porter wasn’t your typical lawyer who was out just to take your money and care less about what was in your best interest. She often took cases knowing full well that it would be a hard case, but because she believed deeply in her client and what that person deserved, she gave it the same effort that she would if it was a client with a strong cut and dry case.

Bette had taken her conversation into the living room where she stood by one of the windows, noticing Jodi’s reflection from the kitchen. “That is a fucking joke….. yes, you can go back and tell them that verbatim. In the meantime, don’t waste my clients time or mine anymore. Unless they want to make a serious offer, we aren’t interested.” With that, Bette ended the call and started to turn back towards the kitchen when she nearly bumped into Jodi who was offering a glass of wine.

“Shit!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would be getting off that call so soon,” Jodi replied. “It sounded like you could use this.”

Bette took hold of the glass, “thank you.” 

“Rough day?”

“No, just some greedy fucks that want to deny my client what she has coming.” Bette followed Jodi as she turned back towards the kitchen. “You didn’t have to cook.”  
  
“I know, but if I am staying here for a little bit, I felt I should do something.”

***ring* * ring ***

Bette reached back into her pocket, recognizing the number. She walked out onto the porch as she answered. “Hello…”

“Bette, it’s Tina.”

It was the best thing she had heard all day. Jodi was a little surprised that Bette had stepped outside to take the call, particularly where she had only just continued a conversation as she came into the house moments earlier.

“Hi…”

“Do you have a minute?”

“I do.”

“I received a call that the gym equipment will be delivered tomorrow. I don’t know if Kit mentioned but I need to be there to sign their paperwork.”

“Yes, she mentioned that when she gave me the invoice today.”

“I know this is last minute, but I am not far from your house and was hoping I could stop by real quick to take another look at the basement so I can work on making another schematic of the layout.”

“Didn’t you already do that?”

“Yes, but Carlton...he is my exes dog that I sometimes watch, ended up tearing up a bunch of papers I had stacked on a chair and that was one of them. I’m sorry…If you prefer to take some pictures and send me the dimensions I can try to work off of that instead.”

Jodi walked into the living room where she looked out the window, hoping to get a view of Bette and gauge her body language. She was curious as to who could be on the phone, and started to wonder about the stripper that the man at the Chinese restaurant had teased Bette about the other night.

“Okay, I will see you soon.” Bette ended the call, feeling a little unsettled at the thought of seeing Tina. She was probably the only woman Bette easily came undone by. There was something about her that Porter just couldn’t shake.

As she walked into the kitchen, Jodi was starting to put some silverware on the table next to the plates she had just placed. “I hope you still like salmon. I made it like I used to with my special marinade mix.”

Bette had enjoyed that special marinade, so much so that she had kept using it herself long after they broke up. “Did you find the ingredients in the cupboard?”

“No, I hadn’t looked before I decided to do some grocery shopping.” Jodi pointed to the ingredients that she left on the kitchen counter. “You had the ingredients did you?”

“Yeah, I did.”  
  
“I suppose that is the nicest compliment,” Jodi said as she started to place the steamed vegetables into a bowl. 

“What can I do?” Bette asked, feeling a little awkward that her ex was cooking her dinner. 

“Nothing, just take a seat. I’ve got this.”

Bette went to the living room and looked out the front window, something that Jodi took note of.

“I have a friend coming over any minute,” Bette yelled towards the kitchen. “She has to measure the basement for my gym equipment. Actually here she is now…”

Jodi frowned, the salmon was done and the vegetables would get cold.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, sorry…you can go ahead and eat. I’ll warm mine up in a bit.”

“No, I can wait.”

“Not necessary,” Bette shouted back from the hallway, just before opening the door.

Tina’s lip curled at the corner when she saw Bette still dressed in part of her power suit that she felt brought her luck on the days she was before the judge. A smile formed as Bette invited her in.

“Thank you,” Tina whispered. She immediately smelled food cooking. “Are you eating dinner? I don’t want to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bette insisted.

Jodi leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a slow sip from her wine glass as Tina followed Bette towards the kitchen. There was no other way of getting down to the basement without having to take in part of the kitchen.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps,  
> Sorry about yesterday. The day got away from me. But here I am today. Hope you enjoy....  
> Chicki

**CHAPTER 57**

“I think you are going to be happy with…” Tina stopped in her tracks. “Oh, I didn’t …” Her eyes quickly assessed the kitchen table set for two. Initially she thought Bette had been in the process of cooking dinner for herself. With no other car in the driveway, she had no idea Bette had company. 

“Hi,” Jodi said, her expression somewhat inquisitive as she made every attempt to read the body language of both women.

Bette really didn’t want to have to get too far into a dialogue Jodi, yet it was awkward not to make some introductions. “Tina, this is…Jodi. Jodi this is Tina…she has been Kit’s personal trainer.”

“Oh how nice. Nice to meet you.”

“Tina helped choose some of the equipment I am putting downstairs.”

Jodi was measuring Tina up and down. “Very nice of you to do that,” Jodi said, noting how natural beautiful Tina was.

Before anything more could be said, Bette brought Tina downstairs. 

“Bette, I should go, I didn’t know you had someone—“

“It’s perfectly fine Tee—“

There it was, that nickname that had caused her to walk out of the restaurant less than an hour ago, and now being said by the woman who owned it. “Why hadn’t you said something when I called, I could have tried to come tomorrow morning, before the delivery was made.”

“Because it wasn’t important.” Bette found her demeanor changing by the moment. She had a pretty crappy phone call most of the way home that evening, and just looking and listening to the tone of Tina’s calming voice was unpeeling the layers of stress.

Bette’s response was rather bold which confused Tina. Surely having dinner with whoever that woman was upstairs had to include _some_ level of importance. There was a bottle of wine and fresh flowers in a vase. It sure looked like something that had “some” importance. But who was she to define that? “But your dinner is going to get cold.”

“This won’t take long anyway… right?” Bette took off her suit jacket and laid it over the banister.

Tina’s focus shifted back towards the basement space. “No…no it shouldn’t. Can you get me a tape measure? I have some paper here.” Tina fished through her handbag, acknowledging silently how much she missed being in this woman’s company. But now that this other woman, whoever she was, was only one floor above them, she felt that Bette was probably moving on. Even so, it didn’t change her stomach from doing flip flops. She pulled out a notepad and a pen and started to draw a rectangle to represent a portion of the basement, identifying where the plugs were and other important things that she needed to make note of for the floor plan.

“Here you go,” Bette handed her the tape measure, feeling Tina’s thumb unintentionally brush against her finger. Such a small and innocent touch, yet it caused the hair to stand up on her neck.

“Thanks.” Tina placed the tape measure on one end and asked Bette to hold it in one place as she pulled it to the other wall. After mentally noting the dimension, she told Bette to let go of her end and then jotted down the measurement in her notebook. “Okay, let’s do that again but on that side.”

Bette reached around Tina to take hold of the notepad to place it down, and while doing so, placed her other hand on the back of Tina’s shoulder. This simple touch caused Tina to close her eyes and take a slow breath in. Bette felt Tina’s shoulder tighten under her hand. “Here, take this and place it over there,” Tina instructed as she offered the tip of the tape measure to Bette. It took all the will power in the world to break up that moment.

Bette placed the notepad onto the floor next to Tina and went to the corner where the blonde had pointed. When Tina announced the measurement aloud, Bette let go of the tape and it quickly recoiled back into the unit. Tina had kneeled on her knees to make a note of the measurement onto the notepad. “Okay…that should do it.” She felt Bette’s hand take hold of her arm as she started to stand. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Bette smiled at Tina when their eyes met. “Should we plot out where the machines might go?” Bette undid the second button of her blouse. The basement was normally a little cooler, but she felt like she was having her own personal summer. 

“We can do that tomorrow. You should get back to your dinner.” Tina started to walk past Bette when Bette put her hand on the wall, preventing her from leaving. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Tee…” Bette dropped her head slightly, her brows contorted. Her face clearly showed how much she cared about this woman. It wasn’t simply sexual, it was much more. While she never was able to understand how it happened, it had, and she knew she had to reach deep within herself to work through the obstacles that would make seeing her difficult, but she knew she had to try. She had been miserable the last couple of weeks.

Tina searched Bette’s eyes, her face…she felt her own face start to flush. “Bette…” Her eyes glanced up towards the door of the basement. 

“It isn’t what you think…not at all.”

Tina arched a brow, knowing she didn’t have a right to question a thing, yet hoped to get some understanding.

“It kinda looks like a –“

“It isn’t.” Bette quickly cut her off. “Jodi…she…” Bette struggled to even define what Jodi was. To use the word _friend_ seemed like she was giving her more value than she deserved. 

“You honestly don’t owe me an explanation.” Tina made another attempt to push past Bette, resulting in yet another unsuccessful attempt. 

“I may not, but I don’t want you to think it is something it isn’t. Jodi is my ex. She had a tragic house fire in the early hours of the morning and had nowhere else to go. The hospital had called me because Jodi said she had no one else to call. The house appears to be a total loss with nothing really salvageable. She is only staying here until she can get an apartment and just start to rebuild a little.”

Tina felt a variety of emotions. First, Bette seemed to genuinely care that she not jump to a wrong impression. She felt some sorrow for Jodi considering what she must have endured from such a tragedy, and yet… she had a hint of jealousy arise. This is Bette’s ex, a woman that she once had deep feelings for and was intimate with and who was now staying at her place and having what appeared to be an intimate dinner.

Tina remained silent, unsure what to say. She already told Bette she didn’t owe her an explanation.

“Look…Tee, the truth is…I want us to try.”

Unsure why she would admit that to her and not the woman upstairs baffled Tina. “Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be telling her that?” Tina again glanced up towards the door, annoyed that Bette had just admitted that she wanted to try again with her ex.

“Bette?” Jodi called as she opened the door, prompting Bette to pull her arm out from in front of Tina. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted me to put your dinner in the fridge.”

“No!” Bette’s reply was sharp. She was pissed that Jodi had disturbed her, particularly where Tina had clearly misunderstood who the “us” was that she was referring to.

Tina ascended the stairs rather quickly, excusing herself as she walked by Jodi. Bette wasn’t far behind. “Tina, wait—“

“Sorry, I just-“ Jodi stepped out of Bette’s way, noting the harsh expression from Bette as she passed by.

Bette was only a few steps behind Tina as she went down the front steps and to her car. She had just opened her car door when Bette slammed it shut. “Excuse me!” Tina remarked sharply as her chest started to rise and fall rapidly. “Shouldn’t you be back inside trying with –“

“No you don’t understand. I want us, you and I to try.”

The blonde immediately felt foolish, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. She didn’t know why she was responding with such emotion – maybe it was the jealousy evaporating from her thoughts, the initial anger withering, or the pure happiness she felt rising inside her with this admission. 

“I know it won’t be easy, but I have never been one to settle for easy.” Bette smiled, feeling from Tina’s body language and face that she was warming up to the notion. Bette searched her tear filled eyes. “Please…say something.”

“I…this is unexpected,” Tina uttered. “I hadn’t heard from you and-“

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt Bette’s hands slip on each side of her face just before feeling her lips press against hers. She didn’t hesitate to accept, and with ease she slipped a hand behind Bette’s neck and pulled her in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

Jodi peered out the crevice of the partially closed front door. This woman, whoever she really was, wasn’t just Kit’s trainer. She obviously was more, and while it was disappointing, Jodi wasn’t going to let that stop her from trying to give it her best shot. She made a huge mistake letting Bette go, and though she never expected this tragedy, she hoped something good could have come from it if nothing else.

#

When Bette returned to the kitchen, she found that Jodi had kept only one plate on the table. She was now sitting in the living room sipping her glass of wine. 

“That seemed a little…emotional,” Jodi remarked. “I mean for someone who is Kit’s trainer and just your friend.”

“Don’t,” Bette warned as she grabbed some files from her briefcase. “You have no right to make such a remark.”

Jodi didn’t want to get on Bette’s bad side. In fact, she wanted to get back into her bed if anything, and now the bar was set even higher considering the competition. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll heat up your dinner.” Jodi rose from the sofa and was stopped by Bette’s disapproving words.

“No, don’t. I’m not hungry.” Bette knew she had to set some solid boundaries. “Jodi, I appreciate that you cooked tonight, that you shopped today and wanted to do this, but I’m not comfortable with you doing these things.”

Jodi felt hurt. “Bette, I told you earlier that it was my way of compensating for staying here. You were fine with that earlier…I mean you seemed fine with it, not to mention when I made breakfast.”

Jodi had a point, Bette didn’t protest to the level she was now. But…now was very different than even 20 minutes ago. “I just think that we need to have boundaries set.”

“Boundaries?” Jodi questioned, trying to come across naïve, pouring herself another glass of wine.

“Yes. I don’t want you getting the wrong impression. I certainly hope I am not sending any mixed signals.”  
  
“I don’t find that you are.”

Bette felt relieved. “Good, good I’m glad. I know you feel like you need to do something to compensate for your staying here, but I would rather you not.”

Jodi was trying hard not to react emotionally. Bette didn’t know that this woman was hoping for a second chance. Indeed, she knew she wasn’t prepared to give her anything more than the help she already had provided. “It isn’t easy cooking for one person…”

“I get that, but I’m sure you had been doing that as have I.”

As she finished her wine, she placed the glass on the kitchen counter and turned around to face Bette. “I have. Why do you feel so vulnerable by my cooking dinner for both of us. If I am going to cook, and there are two people here, doesn’t it make more sense to cook for both?”

“I don’t feel vulnerable by it. Let’s face it, you and I have a history and a part of that history includes cooking meals and eating together, and I just –“

“And you don’t think that friends can do that without strings attached?” Jodi started to laugh. The wine was clearly getting to her. 

“Of course they can!” Bette returned, with a clear edge in her voice. “Look, I don’t want to hurt your feelings, there isn’t even a kind way to say this—“

“Then don’t. Please…I have had a horrible 24 hours. If you think that what you are going to say will be hurtful, I ask that you just, just don’t.”

Bette knew if she told Jodi that she didn’t even look at her with the value or feelings that typically come with a friendship, that it couldn’t be done in a way that was kind…or that wouldn’t in fact come across as cold and cutting.

“Okay. Well I need to prepare a case for tomorrow,” Bette said as she took hold of her files and briefcase and walked to her home office down the hall.

Once inside her office, Bette closed the door and reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps,  
> As always, thank you for reading and for your comments. No doubt, a bunch of you are ready to hog tie Jodi and take care of her. I am sure it could be lead by Donna, FLICH, Jez, or any one of you gals! But come on, without Jodi who would ya have to hate? Not our Tina or Bette right? *wink*  
> ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 58**

“Girl, you worked me hard today,” Kit complained as she sat on one of the gym benches.

“No pain no gain,” Tina replied as she handed Kit a bar with 40 pounds of weight. “Give me three sets of twelve.”

“Jesus, you don’t give up. I already –“

“Just this last set and we are done.”

Kit took the bar from Tina and started to slowly do her reps. 

Throughout the whole time Kit was working out with her help that morning, she hadn’t said a thing about seeing Bette. She didn’t want Kit to lose her focus, and also wanted to be sure that Kit was getting all that she needed from having a personal trainer. In other words, she knew she wasn’t getting paid to have a chat session about Bette. Now that Kit was wrapping up her workout, Tina felt comfortable enough to bring up the night before.

“I saw Bette last night.”

Kit placed the weights onto the floor, very surprised by this as she hadn’t heard anything from Bette about it. “You did? When?”

“You cheated! That wasn’t three sets.

“I counted by two’s,” Kit replied. “How did it go?” Kit surmised it must have went well because Tina was in a much happier mood than she had been over the last couple of weeks.

Tina couldn’t help but smile. “She said she wants us to try.”

“Oh Tina, that is terrific. I’m so happy…for you both. I didn’t want to inject myself too much, but—“

“Inject yourself?” Tina laughed hard. “You told me to get tested, is there anything more injecting than that?”

“Well yeah,” Kit laughed along. “But what I mean is, I didn’t bring her up since things had kinda gone south, but I can tell you she had been in the dumps. I don’t know what it is, but just that one time I saw you both together, at the cookout…she had a twinkle in her eye that I hadn’t seen for a very long time.”

“I just hope that twinkle doesn’t come back while her ex is there,” Tina replied as she handed Kit a towel. 

“Oh don’t get me started on that evil witch!”

“So I can assume you and her didn’t get along so well?”

Kit and Tina started to walk towards the shower room. “We did in the beginning. Up until she…” Kit didn’t want to explain Bette’s former relationship. She felt that was something for Bette to do should she choose to.

“She what?”

“It really isn’t up to me to say. I’m sure Bette would tell you if it was important to you. Let’s just say you have nothing to worry about in terms of Bette and Jodi.”

“I hope you’re right. It is human nature though isn’t it? I mean under one roof, having slept together before…”

“No, not with Bette. You burn Bette the way she did and there are no second chances.” Kit felt she had said too much. “Just trust me on this. You have nothing to lose sleep over.”

Tina felt much better after talking with Kit. “Okay, I’m gonna hit the shower. I’m meeting Bette in 45 minutes at her place because the gym equipment is arriving this morning.”

“Okay, and remember what I said…don’t be allowing that beast to get to you.”

Tina smirked, “I won’t.”

#

Bette’s cases for the day had been cancelled due to the judge falling ill, so she had decided to work from home and review other cases that were coming up later in the week. Jodi had asked Bette if she could borrow her car to get some things done that would allow her to work with the insurance adjuster, talk with the fire department, and more. Bette thought it would be a good idea that Jodi not be a good idea for her not to be around when Tina came by, so she was more than happy to allow her the use of her car.

As she synced her calendar between her phone and laptop she made notations on her legal s pad. She was deeply engaged in her thought process only to be interrupted by an incoming call from the attorney she had just spoken with when she came home last night. “Bette Porter.”

“Bette, it’s Glenn.”

“Glenn, has the insurance company finally come to their senses?”

“I think it is a generous offer.”

“I should hang up then,” Bette replied back, knowing full well if Glenn thought it was fair it probably wasn’t.

“Whoa, wait, hear me out first.”

Bette heard the doorbell and walked down the hallway to the front door, unsure if it was Tina or the delivery company. Her happy expression easily gave it away as to who it was, though her smile quickly faded when she heard Glenn’s offer. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Bette that is a really good offer”

“I can wait outside,” Tina said quietly, feeling like Bette needed some privacy with that particular call.

The brunette shook her head and gently guided Tina into the house. 

“I already told you that I was not going to entertain a ridiculous dollar amount. Do they realize that this woman has lost 70% mobility in her right arm?”

“Yes they are fully aware.” 

“Assholes.”

“You know how this works Bette.”

“Damn well I know how this works, so go back and tell them no deal.”

“Okay, but you know their next question is going to be what ballpark figure are we looking at?”

“1.2 million and that is firm. We won’t settle for less.”

Tina took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, unsure if Jodi was home or not. She hadn’t see this side of Bette…fiercely passionate and completely in control. 

“Are you serious? They will never—“

“Glenn, I’m hanging up. They will, or we go to trial before a jury filled with empathy.” Bette could hear Glenn still trying to volley for another deal as she ended the call. “God that is one thing about a flip phone I miss, that sound of flipping it shut hard when you’re ending a ridiculous call.”

Tina smirked, “I’m sure you do.”

Bette took a slow breath in and out, allowing the stress from that call to ooze out of her so she could completely focus on Tina. “Can I get you a coffee or tea?”

“I’m okay. I will get one later.” Tina glanced around, looking for any sign of Jodi. “Is she—“

“No, she is out doing errands. I let her take my car so she could get some things done.”

Bette walked around the kitchen island and stood behind Tina and rested both hands on Tina’s shoulder’s. “I want you to feel comfortable when you are here.”

Tina reached behind her so she could rest one hand over Bette’s. “I admit that it is rather awkward.”

“I understand. She is supposed to meet with a property manager at one of the apartment complexes that she said was about 30 minutes from here.”

“Not far enough,” Tina uttered as she felt Bette’s hands leave her shoulder’s.

The brunette sat on the stool next to Tina. “You know…none of this started off in any traditional way. We just have to trust one another.”

All this time, it was more Bette who had been struggling with trust and keeping the green eyed dragon at bay. Now Tina had a reason to feel a little of what Bette was. Both understood that trust was something that was built over time when dating and committing to one another. They hadn’t even started at the beginning. As Bette’s therapist had pointed out, they started at the end.

“You’re right.”

“So…Ms. Kennard, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner some time.”

Tina curled the corner of her lip, smirking at Bette’s offer. “Oh, so you want to go on a date?”

Bette reached for Tina’s hand. “Yes, I do. I would like to get to know Tina a little… a lot more.” She felt Bette squeeze her hand. 

Feeling unusually shy, Tina squeezed Bette’s hand in return. “I would like that. When would you like to go to dinner?”

Typically Bette would go on a Friday or Saturday night, but she didn’t want to place Tina in an uncomfortable position, nor herself for that matter by risking a last minute call that she was called into the strip club. “How about tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow? That would be okay. Where would we go?” Tina felt Bette’s thumbs caress the top of her hands.

“Do you like Japanese?” Bette realized how much she didn’t know her; a deep contrast to how much she knew about Tina’s body. She had to push the intense sexual attraction towards the back shelf, because it is these small things that were now important to her.

“I love Japanese.”

“Great! How about we do that for dinner?”

“Sure, what time and where?”

“I can pick you up at 6pm. I was thinking Urasawa.”  
  
Tina’s brows raised. “Ursasawa?! Absolutely not. You realize that place is one of the most expensive places…like in California. It was highlighted in LA Magazine about four months ago.”

Bette knew all this. In fact, it was one of the most expensive eateries in the world, not just California. Their 30 course menu without any drinks was nearly $400.00 per person. 

“Tee, I really would like to take you somewhere nice.”

Tina didn’t want Bette to be paying her way, and she wasn’t prepared to drop $400 dollars and more on a dinner at such a high end restaurant. “I think that it’s just too much.”

Bette lived comfortably, though that never went to her head. She was one of the best personal injury attorney’s in southern California, and as a result she could afford to drop money on things that others might frown upon. At the same time, she didn’t want to bring Tina to a place that she would think was a little stuffy.

“Okay, I just would like to take you somewhere nice…somewhere that maybe you always wanted to try but didn’t because it was a little expensive.”

Tina smiled, she was drawn towards Bette’s heart. It wasn’t about money, but instead how considerate she was. 

“Have you ever been to Koi?”

“Koi? Sure I have. Down on La Cienega Boulevard.”

“Right. I went there only once and loved it. It isn’t super expensive, but a place I would enjoy going back to. Would that be okay?”

“Absolutely.”

“I would be most comfortable if we split the bill.”

“Split the bill? You’re not serious Tina.” Bette smirked.

“Of course I am.”

“I’m asking you out to dinner. Therefore, I will pay….please? I want to make it up to you, for…well for how I behaved and how that had made you feel. It was never my intention.”

Tina could tell Bette regretted pushing so hard for details that last time they were together. Bette struck her as someone who was very intense, and could still be that way. This was a part of Bette that Tina found herself drawn to. There weren’t too many people who would have the balls to walk straight into the private back room of a strip club and tell some of the seedy men to get back home to their wives, let alone a woman. That intensity brought a considerable attraction, but she was aware that it could also work in ways that could seep into other parts of their relationship that could pose a challenge. Yet, Tina was fully aware that no person was perfect, and all of us come with history.

“I’ll concede. This time only.”

Bette smiled, bringing Tina’s hand to her mouth she kissed the back of it. “Thank you.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps!  
> Glad you are enjoying the story. As with Fan Fiction, anything is possible, including the fact that Jodi does an exceptional job at reading lips, AND I have not written her as having the need for an interpreter so here her loss is not as significant. The benefit of writing fiction. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 59**

Once the gym equipment arrived and was set up, Tina admired the selection and layout that she helped put together. 

Bette sat with her back against the shoulder press machine. She reached down and selected 100 pounds with the pin.

“Do you usually press 100 pounds?” Tina inquired, noting the high weight.

“Only when I’m trying to impress blondes,” Bette uttered as she slowly pushed the bars forward.

“Okay tiger,” Tina smirked. “That is how you hurt yourself.” Tina helped lower the bar back to its starting position.

“I was able to press that,” Bette defended.

“Have you ever been trained to lift the right way? Like at a regular gym?”

“I didn’t need to. You put the weights on or the pin in, and you do your sets.”

Tina closed her eyes and shook her head as she smiled. “Bette, you are one of the many that risk hurting themselves. You seriously have never been shown the proper way to begin a weight training program?”

“I just watched how others did it, and followed their lead.”

“Lucky for you, you now happen to know someone who can help you. When you start lifting weights, you don’t want to start at a weight that makes you struggle with the first few reps. I typically start my clients with 12 reps per set, with an ultimate goal of 3 sets. You want to start to feel the burn in the muscle that you’re isolating around rep 8 or 9. If you are starting with a weight that is too heavy, you are never going to make it to the rep 12.”

“What if I wanted to do only 5 reps of the higher weight?”

“You could, but you aren’t going to benefit as much as when you go slower. When the 12 reps per set start to feel like they get easier, then you can increase the weight by 5 or 10 pounds depending on the machine, and also go up to 15 reps per set. Slow and steady is best.”

“Okay, that seems to make sense.”

Tina went to the lateral pull down machine. “With this machine you could probably start at 30 pounds because you are using muscles that are already toned to a degree. Let me show you.” After pushing the pin through the appropriate hole” to select the 30 pounds, Tina took hold of the bar and pulled it down as she sat down on the bench. “With this one, you can pull this bar down in front of you or behind you. This will work the muscles in the back, particularly the latissimus dorsi.”

Tina did one rep and told Bette to sit down and she would explain each step. “You want to bring the bar to your chest and keep your elbows pointed straight down.”

“Okay, like this right? This is how I usually do them at the gym.”

Tina adjusted Bette’s arms slightly. “You want to squeeze your lats.” “Tina stood behind Bette, straddling the bench before touching both of Bette’s lats. “This is where you want to feel the burn. Think of pulling from your armpits and lower it slowly.”

Bette appreciated Tina’s wealth of knowledge, but when she adjusted her arms, touched her back, and traced the muscle group, she was finding it hard to concentrate on the overall purpose.

“Maybe we can do this another time,” Bette said as she stood from the machine, which prompted Tina to step from it as well. She looked down at her watch.

“Sure, I would be happy to show you anytime.” Tina noticed Bette glance at her watch. “Do you have to get back to work?”

“No, actually the judge was sick today so all cases that were before him were postponed.”

*** ring*** ring ***

Tina reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. It was Jack. She silenced the call and placed her phone back into her bag. This didn’t go unnoticed from Bette.

“I should probably get going.”

“It’s nearly lunch. Can I make you something?” Bette said as she followed Tina up the stairs. 

*** ring *** ring ***

Tina’s phone started ringing again. She took the phone from her purse as she made her way towards the front door. Glancing at the screen, she seen it was once more Jack that was calling. She again silenced the call now shifted the button so the audio was no longer engaged.

“Is everything okay?” Bette asked.

Tina anxiously brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face, knowing that Bette had heard the phone ring both times and that it went unanswered. She didn’t want it to seem like she was hiding something from her, but she also knew how sensitive Bette was to that whole scene. “Yeah, I should get going though. I have some errands to run.”

Bette opened the front door for Tina. “Okay. Well…thank you for helping out with everything. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Just promise me you will be careful and not try to prove something to yourself.” 

Bette smirked at how intuitive she was. Bette was an overachiever and Tina seemed to already peg that about her. 

“Promise?” The blonde brought her hand to Bette’s jaw line. 

“I promise.”

Both women leaned in for a kiss; a kiss soft and warm. One that wasn’t urgent, but slow and gentle. They had a spark between them that could ignite in a second, but today it was more affectionate than passionate.

#

Once in her car and on her way home, Tina called Jack.

“Tina it’s about time!”

“Jack, what’s the emergency?”

“One of my VIP’s called and is bringing a group to the club tonight. They booked the VIP room upstairs and want to wine, dine and… well you know the rest.”

“Tonight? You know I only work Friday’s and some Saturday’s.”

“I know, I know. However, they plan to make it worth your while.”

“I don’t know…” Tine really didn’t want to start adding more shifts during the week. Thought she didn’t have any obligations otherwise, she still didn’t want to add more time at the club than she had to be. She knew Bette’s feelings about that place, and felt that with so few nights that she would work, that it would be manageable.

“Don’t know? They are putting up $2,500 tonight…of which $1,000 will go straight in your pocket.”

That was good money. “What time did they book this for?”

“9pm. They booked the room for 2 hours.”

The only thing Tina had planned for 9pm was a hot bath and a book. She literally could make $500 an hour. “Fine, I’ll take it. Jack, don’t make this a habit.”

Jack grumbled as he hung up the phone. 

“Ugh!” Tina had rationalized her decision, but she wanted to let Jack know that she had no intention of adding more days onto her schedule.

#

Jodi arrived home to find Bette outside watering her hanging plants. She had accomplished quite a bit, but also had hit a few road blocks.

“How did you make out today?” Bette inquired.

“Pretty good.”

“Did you get to see the apartment you were going to look at?”

“Yes. I’m not sure about it though.”

Bette placed the water can on the table between the rocking chairs and took a seat. “Why?”

Jodi dropped her purse on the porch and took a seat on the other chair. “Bette, the rooms are incredibly small.”

“Really?”

“You can’t imagine. I wouldn’t mind, but considering they want $3,000.00 a month it is ridiculous. I am thinking I might just start to look at some homes that are for sale.”

The thought made Bette cringe. It could take time to find a house, not to mention the time involved in obtaining a loan, the closing and more. She anticipated Jodi finding a place within a two week period at most because the initial intent was an apartment. “Really? I mean…that could take quite some time.”

“Right, but when you see how small of a place for the money, it is awful. I just think that if I put some feelers out and start to seriously look, maybe I can find something that would make more sense economically. I know it means it may take a little longer…would that be okay?”  
  


What was Bette to say? Jodi made a rational argument. Perhaps she could find something sooner than later and it wouldn’t take as long. This still would be putting a monkey wrench in her privacy. Then again, as far as she let Jodi know, Tina was just a friend….though Jodi wasn’t buying that.

#

“Where are you off too?” Jodi asked as Bette grabbed her purse. 

“I’m meeting friends. It’s Shane’s birthday.”

“Shane…ah…how old is she now?”

“Old enough to know better, young enough not to care.”

Jodi held a wine glass to the air. “Cheers to Shane.”

Bette nodded and quickly walked out the door. Kit’s headlights briefly blinded her as she walked around the car.

“God I can’t wait for a drink.”

“That bad?”

Bette grabbed the seatbelt and locked it into place. “You know…it isn’t that she is. I guess I’m just feeling a little trapped. I desperately want my privacy.”

Kit grinned. “I am assuming things are back on track with Tina?”

Realizing she hadn’t really had a conversation with Kit about what was going on, she started to update her on how she and Tina had an opportunity to talk and that she wanted to give an honest try.

“I’m glad for you baby girl. You deserve to be happy. I would tell you to take things slow for the benefit of your heart, but the little interaction I saw already, I’m not sure your heart hasn’t already fallen hard for her.”

The brunette weaved her hand through her hair. “I believe you could be right. The sexual chemistry is incredible…unmatched. But more than that, this little bit of time that I have been able to be in her company from the day of the cookout to last night and this morning…she is like a fucking drug to me. I just want to be around her.”

“Ooooo girl you got it bad. I mean baaaaaad!” Kit emphasized. 

“And now my ex is taking up room in my house when I would like to have the ability to make dinner for Tina, and be able to sit back and lounge, that can’t happen until Jodi leaves.”

“It can’t be that hard to find an apartment. Don’t be letting her take advantage of you.”

“I wish it were that easy, now she is talking about looking into buying a house instead.”  
  
“What?! That could take months! Like MANY months!”

Bette simply shook her head. 

“Bette, you need to put a time frame on things. Just tell her whether it is an apartment she is looking for or something else, she has until…whatever time frame you put on it. She is NOT your problem.”

Bette didn’t say much more about the situation. She was not pleased with her home life at the moment, and kept telling herself that it was temporary. When they arrived at the club where Shane’s birthday would be celebrated, they were first greeted by Alice.

“Hey Kit…Bette.”

“Who the hell are all these people?” Bette questioned, looking at a sea of women at the bar, the tables, and the sofa’s along the wall.

“Somehow they are all linked to Shane,” Alice replied. “Shane’s lesbian encounters all in one place!”

“Who knew?” Kit laughed as they made their way through a pack of people.

At the bar Shane was surrounded by a group of 5 women who were all doing shots with her. “Bette…Kit, have one with us.”

Kit declined, saying she was limiting herself to only a couple of beers at most where she was driving.

Shane handed a shot to Bette. “Join us?”

“What is it?” Bette’s question was lost in the count – “1, 2, 3 CHUG”

#

Jodi made a homemade apple pie while Bette was celebrating Shane’s birthday. It was Bette’s favorite when they were together. If there was one thing that Jodi knew, it was how sentimental and reflective Bette could be. Just one bite would take her back to the holidays they spent together when this was a ‘must have’ according to the brunette. 

As the pie cooled, Jodi looked at the time. It was now 9:30pm and she decided she would look through some of the real estate pages listings to see if there was anything that caught her eye. She didn’t plan on settling for anything less than what she wanted, and was in no hurry to get out of Bette’s hair…that was for sure.

#

Tina was indulging the group of men with a pole dance only she could perfect. The seven men that were part of this private group appeared to be distinguished and more respectful than some she had entertained in the past. Half of them were married, evident by the rings on their finger, the others was anyone’s guess. There was one woman who was sitting on the sofa near one of the men. It was that very man that motioned for her to come down from the small stage to join him on the sofa. As Tina slowly made her way down the stairs in her stiletto’s, she noticed him put a crisp $100.00 bill on the glass table in front of the woman who was on the sofa next to him.

Tina glanced at the woman, who was smiling at her. This is the first time she was in the VIP room with a woman present. The blonde attempted to direct herself towards the man, but he motioned for her to entertain the female.

She hesitated a moment, trying hard to just focus on the fact this was a job and she just needed to go through the motions. She placed a knee on each side of the woman and straddled her. “Hi there,” Tina said looked down at her own breasts and pushed them together in front of the woman. “What’s your name?”

“Luanne,” she said while placing her hands on each side of Tina’s waist.

“Are you having a good time?”

“I am.” Luanne eyed Tina up and down. “You are intensely beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Tina said as she dipped her head seductively near Luanne’s face and pulled back. She felt Luanne’s hands slip to each cheek of her ass followed by a gentle squeeze.

Tina shifted, unusually uncomfortable with this woman touching her. This discomfort could pose a problem with her job. She had to disconnect in this moment and focus on the fact this was her income, nothing more.

The man took a cherry from his female companions drink and brought the stem to Luanne’s mouth where she took the stem between her teeth. He nodded his head to Tina as he gently guided the blonde’s head closer to Luanne’s face. “She is offering you her cherry,” he remarked with a seedy grin. By this time, the other men in the group watched intently.

#

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” The group chanted as they finished their 6th shot. 

Bette was more than feeling good by this time. “I just love you,” she said as she wrapped her arm around Shane. “I hope you get everything you want this year. Fuck…EVERY year.”

“Thanks Bette. You too…I hope you do too. You more than anyone deserves it. I am so happy that you and Tina are talking again.” Shane draped her arm around Bette. “I have to tell you, when she was putting you in your place at the club that time…just wow.”

“Put me in my place…” Bette chuckled brushing off the accusation. “She is just…so hot isn’t she?”

“Fuck yeah. If you weren’t banging that I--”

“Careful,” Kit warned Shane. 

Bette laughed heartily, something she may not have done had she been sober.

“Let’s do that again,” Bette suggested, pointing to the empty shot glasses.

“Uh, baby girl I think that maybe—“


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Another chappie. Thank goodness I have quite a few chapters in reserve.  
> Hope you enjoy. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 60**

One of the men bent down and whispered to what appeared to be the boss, or at least the one that appeared to be footing the bill for this good time. “Matt… what do you think...I think it would be hot.”

Matt opened his billfold and took out five $100 bills. He held it in his hand and leaned towards Tina who was still sitting on top of Luanne trying hard not to let things get too carried away. “Sweetheart, how about you and this fine lady get to know each other a little better?” 

“Like?” Tina asked, noticing Luanne was rather pleased at the suggestion.

“Her old man, let’s just say he doesn’t have the parts that please her the most. So she comes to places like these and gets to fulfill that side. No harm, no foul.” He slipped his hand up Luanne’s skirt and left the money tucked in her g-string.

Tina swallowed hard. A lot was on the line with this group. Jack had spoken to her again when she came in and emphasized how big of a deal this was, and that if this group was pleased they would be returning weekly. This was a lot of money from one client for the club and for her. If she was able to decline Jack’s offer without it impacting the club, she could easily withdraw from this and have another dancer handle this group. That wasn’t Jack’s intent. He knew that she was one of the best; far surpassing the others that had been there even longer. Tina had skill, talent and beauty. She could work a pole, the counter, all of it. The way she arched her body, raised a brow, and articulated every curve of her body screamed sexy and drew both men and women to her.

Luanne had pulled her blouse off, exposing her hard nipples before her hair fell back to her shoulders. She reached down and unbuttoned her skirt, as she took hold of Tina’s hand.

#

“Easy…baby girl…help me here,” Kit pleaded as she tried to steady Bette.

“Oh fuck it,” Bette said, flipping each shoe off in the driveway. “So overrated. I love you Kit, have I told you?”

Kit reached down and picked up both shoes with one hand as Bette leaned into her. “You have…all the way here.”

It was now 1130pm, not too late but Kit decided Bette was shut off and there was no sense in her staying there while others continued to buy her drinks.

“Well I’m telling you again…I love you. You are the best sister…” Bette navigated the stairs with Kit’s help.

“Are you going to be okay…going in there? Maybe you should stay at my house.”

Bette laughed. “Why would I do that? I have my comfortable bed right here.”

Kit was concerned about Bette’s intoxication and her overly affectionate behavior. In the hands of the viper, Jodi, it could prove disastrous. Before she put the key in the door, she wanted to express her concerns to Bette. 

“What are we waiting for?”

“Bette, your ex is staying here remember?”

“Right, that as kind of nice of me wasn’t it?”

“Yes, of course it was. However, I don’t trust her. You have had one too many and I am worried she will use that to her advantage. You just got back with Tina, you don’t want to jeopardize it.”

“Tina.” Bette smiled. “I love Tina. I am IN love with Tina.”

“Maybe I should take you to my place. I don’t think you should go in there.” Kit started to try to turn Bette around so they could go back down the stairs when the front door opened.

#

Tina pulled her hand back. She couldn’t…she wouldn’t. Perhaps had she not wanted to try to make something work with Bette she might have considered it a little. She owed it to Bette to do her part with setting certain boundaries while trying to still hold onto her job. It wasn’t going to be easy, and may even prove to cost her this job, but she had to try.

“What are you doing?” Luanne asked. “We were told you were the best here.”

“Hey sweetheart, why get shy on us now?” Matt asked. “There is a nice prize under that skirt if you take it off.”

“That isn’t the way it’s going to go down,” Tina said firmly. “I don’t know what you were told but I have some boundaries.” This sparked some unhappy expressions, something that Tina had quickly noted. “I was thinking maybe Luanne and I could please ourselves, at the same time.”

The men looked at each other, ultimately nodding in agreement. “That has potential.”

Luanne appeared a bit disappointed, but it would be more fulfilling masturbating in the company of a bare and beautiful woman than when she was fantasizing being with one the times she masturbated alone. 

Tina slipped off of Luanne, allowing her the room to remove her skirt and her panties. The five $100 bills fell to the sofa. Tina needed to be sure she was in control, so she decided to kneel behind Luanne and held onto Luanne’s forearm while she started to touch herself. She felt Luanne lean back against her, her back touching Tina’s breasts. Tina reached down and placed her fingers over her own center and started a slow rhythm. She pictured Bette before her, as it was the only way she was going to get through this.

#

“Bette?”   
  
Bette and Kit turned back around and both made eye contact with Jodi.

“That’s me!” Bette said, followed by a hearty laughter.

“Oh dear,” Jodi remarked as she took a step outside to help.

“We got it.” Kit shot an unnerving expression towards Jodi.

Bette draped her free arm around Jodi’s. “It’s okay, why should you do all the work Kit?”

Kit really did not think this was a good idea whatsoever. “You know, I was thinking Bette should probably stay at my place.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jodi remarked as Bette stepped into the house. 

“Right, don’t be silly. Bette laughed as she stumbled down the hall. 

Kit placed Bette’s shoes near the kitchen island as she watched Bette go over to her audio system and start playing some playlist off of Pandora. She started to haphazardly dance to the music as Kit and Jodi looked on. With Bette rather occupied, Kit decided she was going to take advantage of the situation.

“My sister owes you nothing,” Kit said with daggers in her eyes. “I get that you lost everything in the fire. I am sorry for that and that is the truth – but let me get one thing straight. You fuck things up for her in any way, I will be your worst enemy.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I am warning you. She nearly lost herself….I nearly lost her. You damaged her and you took advantage of her.”

“I don’t need to listen to this-“ Jodi started to walk away when Kit grabbed her wrist.

“But you do! You have two weeks to leave this house. I won’t let you fuck things up with her and the woman who is probably the best thing that has ever happened to her.”

There it was. A confirmation that Bette was likely more involved with the trainer than she had let on.

“How long I stay here isn’t up to you, it’s up to Bette.”

“Two weeks!” Kit warned again. “And another thing, she obviously is drunk. Don’t be taking advantage of her tonight.”

“I have NEVER taken advantage of Bette, not ever. If she or I drank, we both were consenting adults.” Jodi looked over at Bette who was having a good time dancing in a sexy way, catching her balance every now and then. “In fact…I’ll leave that decision up to Bette.”

Kit’s jaw tightened with anger. 

#

The entire drive home Tina was beating herself up. She had only touched Luanne’s arm, and brushed her nose and mouth next to her neck. That was it. In the moment she thought it was a reasonable alternative to what the men were asking. At the end of the night they seemed to feel satisfied with how the evening went. She however wasn’t. She felt a wave of guilt overcome her. She felt the tears start to stream down her face. It was late and Bette was probably already sleeping, but she just had to hear her voice. “Call Bette.” Tina’s car phone connected to her audio system.

** ring ** ring **

Kit reached over Bette and grabbed hold of her phone. She saw Tina’s name come up on the screen and was worried something serious had happened. “Tina? Is everything okay?”

“Kit?” Tina looked quickly at the navigation screen in her car. Clearly it indicated she dialed Bette. “Is Bette there?” She tried hard to hold her voice steady.

Bette stirred in the bed while Kit looked over at her. “Yeah, she…she had a little too much to drink tonight.”

“Is she okay?” Tina’s sadness turned to concern.

“Yes, she is okay. We met up with Shane, Dana and Alice to celebrate Shane’s birthday and the girls kept buying shots.”

“Oh dear.”

“My sister isn’t used to drinking to that extent, so I cut her off and we came back to her place.”

Tina started to think about Jodi being there. “Are you going home now?”

“No, I plan to stay the night with her.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I…I absolutely trust my sister.” Kit lowered her voice. “Which is more than what I can say about the woman in the other room.”

“You think she would try to take advantage of her?”

“I feel she is taking advantage of her already, her kindness. The faster she finds a place the better all will be.”

Tina was pleased to hear that Bette didn’t typically drink too much, therefore she didn’t feel that she would need to worry about her being in such a vulnerable position again, at least while Jodi was still there.

“I’m glad you are there Kit.

“Me too. I will probably catch your afternoon session instead of the morning one. I am not sure how much sleep I will get the rest of the night.”

“No problem. If you need to just skip all together, I’m okay with that as well.”

“I’ll let you know. I’ll see how Bette is in the morning.”  
  
“Will you please let her know I called?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” Tina ended the call and drove home. She wasn’t sure if she would still have a job at the club or not; part of her didn’t care at this particular moment.

#

Bette’s head felt heavy as she lay on her side with it against the pillow. Her mind felt cloudy, which accounted for the fact she had not initially felt the foot that was touching hers under the covers. She attempted to open her eyes which struggled to fight the light of day that had illuminated her bedroom. Once the light stimulated her, she became more aware of the fact that there was another person in her bed. She remembered very little about the night before, which came to her as snapshots of moments. The last thing she recalled was Kit helping her into the house, but once she hit the bed she didn’t remember much else.

Fearing the worse, Bette squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly turned onto her back. There had only been one other person that was staying at her house, and that was Jodi.

#

Tina called out of her morning sessions at the gym. Kit was set to attend her afternoon training and a couple of other clients just after her so she planned on keeping those commitments. She decided to meet her sister for breakfast at a little café down the street from her house.

“Zach’s doing really good in soccer Tina.” Jen noticed Tina staring at her coffee. “Did you hear me?”

Tina hadn’t heard a thing her sister said. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Okay, what’s going on? This is like the second time you were a million miles away.” Jen knew something had to be bothering her sister.

“I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not if I am going to feel judged,” Tina replied honestly.

Jen dropped her head to the side, offering an ear.

“I am going to dinner tonight with Bette.”

“And…is that a bad thing?” Jen was perplexed. Last she had heard from Tina, things didn’t seem like they were going to be headed anywhere. That said, she didn’t want to question that part because if they were going to dinner then obviously they must have decided to pursue something.

“No, that isn’t a problem. I am very excited about it. It will be our first date.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“Huh?”

“You said you were excited, but the way you look says something far different.”

Tina took a deep breath. “I was at the club last night. Jack asked me to come in for a special group that were ready to sign some huge business deal, so they decided to wine and dine them so to speak.”

Jen arched her brow, in a way that nearly matched when Tina did.

“Anyway, usually there are two girls when there is a group, but I was the only one designated to entertain the group.”

“Well that can’t be safe,” Jen interrupted.

“There are bouncers right outside the room. Trust me, if there is a problem any of us know to yell out and they will come right in.”

Jen still wasn’t convinced, but if Tina felt she was safe then she wasn’t going to pursue it. “Go on…”

“Well they had this woman with them, which in and of itself isn’t unusual because there are women who come to the club. The money and drinks were flowing.”

“Were you drinking?”

“I only had one drink. I am careful not to drink too much because I have to be in control and have my wits about me.”

“Right.”

“But this one guy in particular, he put down five $100 bills, and…” Tina cringed as she played it back both in her mind and verbally. “Apparently this woman is married and is into women, so this is her thing.”

“Watching you strip? I mean that is a hell of a lot of money for you to just take off your –“ Jen stopped short of finishing the sentence. “Did something else happen?”

The waitress brought both of them their omelets and topped off their coffee before leaving the two women to themselves.

“Tina?”

“He didn’t come right out and say it, but he wanted her to get naked too and for us to...” Tina nodded her head as if to indicate that her sister knew what they wanted to happen.

“Are you for real? They wanted to pay you to have sex!”

Tina opened her eyes wide and emphasized a stern look. “How about saying that a little bit louder!” She whispered.

“I’m sorry, I just cannot believe the audacity. What is that guy Jack running there? That is prostitution.”

Tina shook her head. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“What did you want me to say Tina?” Jen lowered her voice and leaned in towards her sister. “The guy puts down a huge amount of money for you and this woman to … you know…”

Tina pushed the omelet around her plate. 

Jen felt bad. She was just being honest but didn’t want Tina to shut down. “I didn’t mean to be so blunt.”

“It’s fine,” Tina replied abruptly.

Jen reached across the table and touched Tina’s arm. “What ended up happening?”

“It doesn’t matter. I guess the bottom line is that I felt guilty, like I was stepping out on Bette.” Tina never told her sister how far things had gotten when she was stripping, and she wasn’t about to tell her the details, especially now when she got such an intense reaction.

“Did you end up…having sex?”

“No, we didn.t”

“Then you have nothing to be concerned about. Plus, aren’t you both just dating, I mean tonight is your first date right?”

“That’s true, but we both know how strong we feel. We haven’t talked about being exclusive but I think we both feel that is the case.”

“Don’t lose sleep over it Tina.” Jen took a sip of her coffee. “It doesn’t sound like you did something that crossed a line. At least not with what you had shared.”

“I guess.” Tina regretted having brought it up at all. She didn’t feel any better, in fact, she felt a little worse.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Love reading your comments. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 61**

She was startled when she turned to find Kit laying on her side with her head propped up facing her. “What on earth are you doing in my bed?”

“Better me than the other choice you have under this roof.”

Bette squinted and brought her hand to her head. “Please, keep your voice down.”

“I’m not being loud,” Kit replied. “Do you remember much from last night?”

“Not really. I remembered coming home, but not too much. I don’t think I woke up at all until now.”

“I didn’t feel you move an inch, except when you stirred a little bit when I was talking to Tina.”

“Tina?”

“Yeah, she called last night, very late.”

“Why? Is she okay?”

“She said she was. I told her that you had tied one on…or two, and that I was staying over here with you.”

“That’s odd…I wonder what she wanted?”

“She didn’t say. I did ask if everything was okay and then the conversation shifted to my answering your phone and why I was here. I sensed she felt relieved that I didn’t leave you here alone with that vulture.”

Bette shook her head from side to side. “Kit, you need to give that a rest.”

“A rest!?”

“Shhh…inside voice.”

“Bette, I don’t trust her and you know that. I would have been quite pleased to have slept in my own bed last night.”

“Then you should have.”

Kit widened her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I am not being ungrateful, I just think that you are making more out of what ‘ _could’_ have happened, when I made it VERY clear to Jodi from the start that this was just a temporary favor.” Bette sat up from the bed

“Girl, you are crazy if you think that you had enough clarity of mind last night to not fall into her web. How about saying ‘thank you Kit, thanks for helping me change into pajamas, oh and especially for saving my ass’ because that is what I did.”

Bette took a deep breath in and out. “Thank you.” Bette slowly stood from the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of her bedroom door.

“By the way, I told her she had two weeks to get out.”

“You what?”

“She shouldn’t be here. She is your “ex” and you are trying to start something fresh with someone, finally!”

“I agree, but Kit do you have any empathy left?”

“YOU are my sister. YOU are the one that crumbled to…to nearly nothing. That woman broke you, and you owe her NOTHING….nada!”

Bette knew that she was right, but she had been placed in a very difficult spot when she got the call from the hospital. She just couldn’t deny Jodi a place to live…short term.

“I need to take a shower. I feel gross.”

“I’ll make some coffee.”

“Okay, just don’t get into anything with her if she is here.”

“IF she is still here? Of course she is going to be.”

“Be nice,” Bette warned as she entered the master bath from her bedroom.

#

When Kit opened the bedroom door she smelled fresh coffee being brewed or just having been. She prepared herself for the sight of Jodi before entering the kitchen. As she walked down the hall it was eerily quiet. She expected to hear some kind of noise from the kitchen but it never came. There was a note on the kitchen island from Jodi advising Bette that she made some coffee and was heading to work via an Uber.

Kit shook her head as she walked to get herself a fresh cup of coffee. She had hardly slept a wink all night, staring at her sister and worrying about the circumstances that Bette was involved. The last thing Kit ever wanted was to see Jodi and Bette together in ANY way, and now it seemed that while it frustrated Bette to have Jodi at the house, she also was letting her heart dictate her head and was making more sacrifices for this woman. 

She noticed the morning newspaper next to the note, so she pulled out a stool and started to sit and read some of the front page articles. It didn’t take too long before Bette came out in a fresh robe, her wet curly hair cascading over the soft material. Her eyes scanned the room for Jodi.

“She left a note. Took an Uber to work,” Kit said before sipping her coffee.

Bette reached for the note. “I suppose it was nice that she had made coffee before she left.”

Kit looked over the top of the newspaper as she rolled her eyes. It wasn’t worth verbalizing the nasty things that immediately came to mind.

#

Tina had felt better by the time she arrived at the gym that afternoon. She had worked two of her clients to the point of exhaustion before Kit arrived.

“Hey Kit, wasn’t certain I would see you or not. How’s Bette?”

“She had a headache from hell this morning.”

“Poor thing. We are supposed to go out to dinner tonight but it may be best that we take a raincheck.”

“I doubt that she would agree to that. She was eager to see you tonight.”

Tina smiled, happy to hear that word…eager…for she was too. “I am looking forward to it myself. Enough about food though, why don’t you start with some stretches to get you warmed up.

As Kit stretched Tina and her conversed about this, that and everything. Tina had a good rapport with Kit and felt that was advantageous where she was hoping to get to know a lot more about her highly attractive sister.

Kit completed a little more than half of her circuit, admitting she just didn’t have the stamina to finish it with little to no sleep the night before. “I just don’t have any fuel left.”

Tina handed Kit’s water bottle to her. “It’s understandable. At least you gave it your best effort.”

“More than I thought I would be able to do. Thanks for pushing me.”

“That’s my job. Kind of fun to boss people around and get paid,” Tina joked.

“Sounds like a perfect job for me,” Kit laughed, thinking about how perturbed Bette had been that morning when she was pushing things regarding Jodi.

“Hey, you never know, you could be a trainer too one day.”

“Me?” Kit snorted she laughed so hard. “Girl, I didn’t say I wanted to work out that much, I’m just okay being bossy.”

They laughed as they grabbed their towels and water bottles and headed to the locker room. “I have no clue what to wear. Did Bette say what she was wearing?”

“No, where are you ladies going anyway?”

“To Koi, ever been?”

“No but I heard of it. It is a Japanese restaurant right?”

“Yes, and it is semi-fancy, so I don’t want to underdress or overdress for it. I want to look nice though.”

Kit smiled. “You will look fabulous no matter what you wear.”

“Thanks Kit. I just want it to be a perfect night.”

“I’m sure it will be.”

Tina grabbed her two bags and finished up her conversation with Kit before heading to her car where she called Bette on the way home.

#

Bette was laying on the sofa with a cold pack on her forehead resting. She was feeling better than that morning, but the headache was still lingering.

*** ring *** ring

“Ow,” she sighed aloud as she felt for her phone on the coffee table. When she noticed it was Tina she sat up and let the cold pack drop to the sofa. “Hey Tee.”

“Hey you. How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” The brunette didn’t want to let on that her headache was still bothering her. “How are you? Kit said you called late last night, and I was going to call you but ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I…I was thinking about you and didn’t know…well I don’t know what time you go to sleep during the week…maybe I should have texted first.” Tina realized her thoughts and words were all over the place. She didn’t want to come right out and admit she was at the club the night before, and definitely not that she had been feeling kind of bad about things. Truth was, even though Jen was really blunt and matter of fact, it was true that she and Bette had not discussed being exclusive and it wasn’t like she had sexually stimulated the other woman…but…they were both naked…the spiraling that was about to take place again was interrupted by Bette’s voice.

“You don’t need to text first. I tend to stay up late. You can call me any time.”

“Thank you. Listen, if you aren’t up to going out to dinner tonight, we can –“

“No, I’m totally up for it. I feel so much better.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. It is just a hangover. I guess I’m not used to keeping up with Shane that’s for sure.”

Tina and Bette both laughed before continuing to converse. What both noticed was how easy it was…the dialogue just flowed so easily and before they realized it, it was nearly half past six. 

“I can’t believe the time,” Tina said. “I need to get ready.”

“Me too. If I come by around seven-thirty would that give you enough time?”

“Sure. Half the battle is deciding what to wear.”

“Tee, whatever you wear will be amazing.”

Tina felt herself blush and she wasn’t even in front of Bette. It was odd to think how Bette saw her naked and …well all her jewels up close and personal at the club and yet she was feeling a little shy and hesitant. “Thank you. Okay, let me go so I can get started.”

Bette chuckled. “Okay, see you soon.” Bette dropped her head back against the sofa after ending the call. “Fuck…that voice.”

Tina felt the cheeks of her face. “Shit! How does she do this?”

#

Bette opted for a white three-quarter sleeve button down shirt with a pair of sage green fringe flared cropped pants. A bit casual but not too much. It made her look comfortable yet sexy. She spritzed perfume one time into the air and waved her arm through the air, allowing for a very subtle scent. She still had a headache and was a little more sensitive to strong scents so she opted for her bottle of Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue perfume.

After slipping on a pair sandals and taking one final look at herself in the full length mirror, she turned the light off in her bedroom and started down the hall. She could hear the sounds of the TV coming from the living room.

Jodi was eating from a small container of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream while she channel surfed. 

“When did you get…here?” Bette asked, nearly using the word ‘home’ before catching herself. 

Jodi looked at Bette, ignoring the question. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You were in your room. I didn’t want to disturb you.” By the way Bette was dressed, it was obvious she was going out again this evening. “Are you driving?”

“Why?”

“You were a mess last night. Kit at least was driving, otherwise you may not have made it home in one piece.”

“I knew I wasn’t driving so it didn’t matter how much I drank.”

“If you drink, promise you will have someone drive you or call an Uber or something?”

Bette couldn’t believe she heard Jodi use that word…promise…a word that Jodi obviously had a hard time keeping when they were together.

“I’ll be in very good hands.”

Jodi had a feeling that Bette might be going out on a date, and knew who it was likely with as well. “Before you leave, do you have another set of batteries? This remote is hesitating.”

“I have some in my office.”

When Bette returned she leaned down and took the remote from Jodi and started to change the batteries.

“Mmm…Light Blue,” Jodi remarked, remembering one of her favorite fragrances that Bette wore. 

Bette quickly put the back cover onto the remote and handed it to Jodi, ignoring the reference to her perfume.

“All set.” Bette turned and started walking to the kitchen.

“Will you be home tonight,” Jodi asked.

The brunette stopped and pivoted around quickly. “And that is your business why?”

“It was a simple question Bette…no need to get defensive.”

“The answer is, I don’t know.” Bette turned back around, grabbed her small purse and headed out the door.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah it's Saturday! Hope you have a nice day and weekend. Very nice weather here today

**CHAPTER 62**

Tina had settled on a mesh black bodycon dress that came just above her knee. It was one of the more casual styles which she felt wasn’t too over the top, but also didn’t make her feel that she was underdressed.

She picked at her hair in a few places as she took one last look in the mirror. “It’s now or never Kennard.”

The blonde was in her kitchen going through her purse and crumbling up some old receipts she didn’t need when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Just before opening it, she smoothed the front of her dress. “Hey,”

“Hi,” Bette’s eyes were taken by the black dress that accented each curve.

“You look so nice” - “You look great” Both complimented the other at the very same time which prompted a snicker.

“This is okay right?” Tina asked, feeling like she needed a little reassurance.

“Absolutely.” 

Bette walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Tina. She smiled at how considerate Bette was in doing so. She knew that some men still did this, but having never “dated” a woman, she didn’t know what to expect. In fact, the more Tina gave thought to it, she hadn’t been exposed much to the LGBTQ community. She had no family members or friends who were gay. What little interaction she had was professional in nature when it came to training, but otherwise she didn’t know what to expect.

“How is your headache?” Tina asked as Bette backed out of the driveway.

“It’s better. I think it helped that I was looking forward to seeing you tonight.”

Tina smiled at how sweet Bette was being. It was nice to hear these things. It had been some time since she was on the receiving end of such kindness. Eddie was somewhat chivalrous when they first dated, and even the first couple of years after they were married, but soon things became more mundane and ultimately they lost the spark and grew further apart. 

“It was all I could focus on too,” Tina added. “I was happy that Kit was too tired to finish her circuit.”

“Don’t let her off too easy now,” Bette warned. “This is the most motivated she has ever been, I just pray she doesn’t lose her enthusiasm.”

“I won’t let her,” Tina reassured. “By the way, I have something for you.” Tina reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope that contained a piece of paper. “I suppose it is more for Kit than you though.”

Bette’s brows and eyes showed her curiosity. “What is it?”

Tina pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it. She started to read aloud the results of each STD test. 

“Oh dear God,” Bette snorted. “Kit is too much. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I told her I would, and when I give my word it means something to me.”

Bette came to a stop at the red light and reached above her visor, pulling a small stack of envelopes that she had stuffed there the other day. “I haven’t even gone through this, but I saw the return address of my OBGYN.” She handed the stack to Tina. “Go ahead, you can open it and let me know if you can catch something.” 

“Shouldn’t you open it? I mean you haven’t even read it yourself.”

Bette laughed. “What for? I’m only going to share it with you anyway.”

Tina perused through the envelopes and noticed the only one that was from a doctor. She slowly ripped it open and pulled the envelope out. “Okay…well...”

“Well…” Bette knew she had nothing to worry about. She wasn’t going to fall for Tina trying to pull one over on her.

“Looks like you are just squeaky clean.” Tina folded the letter back into the envelope.

#

Jodi felt she was losing footing on her ability to get back together with Bette. She had known Bette well enough to know her body language, her attitude, her mood and more. In all honesty, it had not been her intention to get back with Bette when she came to see her about the lawsuit. It was purely to get legal advice from someone who was the best personal injury attorney in the area. Things changed when Bette was so accommodating and helpful after the fire, and just being in her company in and in the house that they had shared for part of the time they were together. 

She had looked at another place earlier in the day, and it wasn’t anywhere near the type of place she wanted to live so she made a firm decision that house hunting was the way she would go, regardless of how much time that was going to take. While Kit may have told her she had two weeks, she knew Bette would give her more time than that when it came to finding a place.

During that time, she would have to try hard to persuade Bette that they could be a couple once more.

#

  
“Hello ladies, my name is Riku. Can I get you something to drink?” The waiter asked as he lit the candle at their table.

The thought of drinking alcohol wasn’t appealing to Bette at all, yet she didn’t want her lack of interest to affect Tina.

“Did you want to share some wine, or get a cocktail?” Tina asked.

Bette looked quickly at the short list of cocktails. “What would you like?”

“I am not fussy…the cocktails look refreshing too.”

Both women were so pleased to be in one another’s company that they were oblivious to the fact the waiter had told them he would come back with some water while they decided.

“I was thinking of maybe getting the Strawberry Fields. That looks kind of light compared to the others. It has vodka, muddled strawberry and basil, agave and lime.”

“Mmmm…that sounds good. Although, I was looking at the Pom Kiss. It has the ciroc berry, pomegranate, orange liqueur, and lemon.”

The waiter returned with some water. “Have you decided on drinks?”

“Tina…” Bette offered for her to speak first.

“Oh, well I would like to try the Pom Kiss.”

“Very good. And for you Miss?”

“I will have a Koi Fusion. Tell the bartender to go light on the alcohol, I’m still recovering from last night.”

“Bette, maybe we should just get some sparkling water,” Tina suggested.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll be fine.” Bette turned back towards the waiter. “Just make sure to go light on the liquor that’s all.”

Riku nodded in agreement then handed both of them the dinner menu.

Bette and Tina perused the menu, calling out a few different dishes here and there and discussing whether to get a few of the shared plates, go with entrees or some of their signature rolls.

“Do you like spicy tuna? The koi crispy rice with spicy tuna looks good.”

“Yes I do. I was also looking at the sashimi plate with the salmon. We could share that as well.”

“Sounds good to me.”

When Riku returned with their drinks, the ladies gave him their order and were now left alone with each other. 

Bette raised her glass, and Tina followed. “Here’s to a fresh beginning, and getting to know Tina Kennard more.”

“Likewise.”

Both women brought their glasses together and took a sip, not breaking their eye contact as they did.

“Did you have a nice time last night?” Tina asked.

“Yes, what I can remember of it. I never drink to that extent…ever.”

“I wouldn’t imagine. You seem to like to be in control.”

Bette arched a brow and smiled. “And you figured that out already?”

“I have noticed a few things, but wasn’t sure until you just confirmed it.” Tina smirked. “It isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” Tina added.

“No, it isn’t. I suppose it isn’t. It has proven to be an asset for the most part.”

In the soft low light, Tina was alluring. She was a beautiful woman no matter the light, but in this moment Bette couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The blonde felt Bette was stunning, and though she was a more shy in terms of staring like Bette was doing. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable,” Bette asked.

“What?” Tina looked from her drink to Bette’s eyes.

“My inability to take my eyes off you.”

Tina tilted her head to the side and glanced at the candle on the table before returning her eyes to Bette’s. “No, it doesn’t. It feels nice.”

Bette found it interesting that Tina would be feeling a little shy considering her part time job. She wasn’t about to bring that up however. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Tina’s. “I’m glad that you were open to giving this a chance.”

Tina weaved her fingers up through Bette’s, keeping them intertwined on the table. “I am too.”

Tina’s phone started to ring, which caused her to release her hand from Bette’s as she rummaged through her purse. She looked at the screen and seen it was Jack. She pressed the button forcing it to go to voicemail. This was the second time she declined a call in front of Bette. The other day was at her house when Jack called her into work. 

“Sorry about that.” Tina brought her hand to Bette’s and held it. “Where were we?”

“It’s okay if you need to take a call Tee.”

Tina felt her face flush. She felt a wave of anxiety come over her after seeing Jack’s number. It started to bring back the night before and how she had felt so upset having gotten naked with the female patron. 

“No, it wasn’t important.” She squeezed Bette’s hand. “This, this is important.”

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Um…nothing really.”

“Would you be interested in going to Palm Springs…for the weekend?”

“Oh…wow, we go on one date and you want to take me away for an overnight,” Tina’s eyes were seductive. 

Bette smiled and wet her upper lip with her tongue before taking a sip of her drink. “I never said I was patient.”

Tina loved the idea, hoping however that Bette did not plan to leave Friday night because that was her one mandated night that Jack expected her to be there. Saturday she could just tell him to pound sand. “When were you thinking of leaving?”

“Saturday morning?” Bette was fully aware that Tina worked Friday nights, and therefore she was being considerate of not putting Tina in a tough spot.

“That would be great!” Tina said enthusiastically. “What should I pack?”

“I am guessing that you wouldn’t mind taking in a hike?”

“Would love to. I have hiked the Murray Canyon and that was nice. I went with a few friends quite some time ago.”

“Have you done the Palm Canyon?”

“I haven’t.”

“It’s gorgeous. The stream that winds through is so nice. Quit a few people go there on meditation retreats. You can go horseback riding too.”

“It sounds so nice!”

Riku returned with a few plates and placed them on the table “Ladies, can I get you anything else?”

“How about a bottle of sparkling water,” Tina suggested.

Both women enjoyed their meal and the many moments of laughter, smiles, seductive glances, and quite a bit of easy conversation about their lives, families, and background. Though neither one had any concern that they would hit it off, these few hours they spent together were filled with an opportunity to get to know a lot more about one another.

“That was amazing,” Tina said as she leaned back against her chair, resting her hand on her stomach. “I think I ate too much.”

Bette had her hand on her stomach as well, but it wasn’t from overeating. She felt the seafood and her stomach, that was still a bit angry with her from the night before, feeling a little unsettled. “I think maybe…I just…” Bette stood from the chair abruptly. “Excuse me…”

Tina stood from her chair and watched as Bette covered her mouth and headed towards what she assumed was the ladies room. “Oh no…” she whispered to herself.

Riku returned to the table, and started to leave the check on the table

“Wait.” Tina reached into her bag and took out her credit card. “Here, we are in a bit of a hurry…if you wouldn’t mind running my card.”

“Absolutely.”

As Tina waited for Riku to return to the table, she noticed Bette coming towards her.

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, are you okay?” Tina’s face showed genuine concern.

“I think so. What a terrible date.”

“Don’t say that,” Tina reached for Bette’s hand. “You can’t help if you felt sick.”

“I’m just grateful I made it to the bathroom in time.”

Riku came back and handed the leather bifold that held the check and card to Tina.

“Wait-“

“Shh…I didn’t want us to have to wait to get out of here so I just gave him my credit card.”

“Tee, I told you that I-“

“You can buy me dinner when we are together over the weekend. For now, let’s get you out of here.”

When the ladies got out of the restaurant, Bette welcomed the air that touched her face. 

“How is your stomach now?”

“A little unsettled. I will take some alka-seltzer when I get home.” Bette opened the passenger door for Tina.

“About that, I was thinking, how about you stay at my place. Let me take care of you.”

The corner of Bette’s mouth curled into an appreciative smile. “Take care of me…it’s been some time since someone has done that.”

“I have some pajama’s that would fit you...the pants will be a little short. I have a spare toothbrush. Unless you wanted to stop by your place to get some things.”

The last thing Bette wanted was to deal with Jodi and her inquisitive mind. It was bad enough that the next day she would probably have something to say about the fact she hadn’t come home.

“Tee you really don’t need to do this. It’s just an unsettled stomach. I’m sure it will be fine in the morning.”

“I know I don’t ‘need’ to do this…I want to. Plus, I would like the company.”

Truth was, Bette loved her home but with Jodi now there, she would find more comfort in Tina’s company at her place. 

“We can just go to your place.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice weekend, and most get to enjoy an extra day off. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 63**

Tina had given Bette a tour of her place. It was a decent size apartment that she had been renting, but she wanted her own place. She and Eddie had a condo, but she remembered how hard it was when they got Carlton because the HOA rules would not allow them to fence their yard in. There were too many rules with condo’s and therefore she wanted to have her own home, one that she could have built or in the rare case perhaps come across one that was ideal. She loved the layout of Bette’s home as well as the rustic feel. 

Tina put two alka-seltzer tablets in a glass of water and handed it to Bette. “Here, hopefully this will help settle your stomach.”

“Thank you.”

“I put a new toothbrush on the counter in the bathroom for you. I’ll get a pair of pajama’s. Would you like to take a shower here?”

“I actually showered just before I picked you up, so I don’t mind showering at my place in the morning.”

“Okay. ”

Bette brushed her teeth while Tina retrieved a fresh pair of pajama’s. Tina was happy to have Bette staying with her. Her bed felt empty and alone each night, but tonight it would be occupied with someone she adored.

“Much better,” Bette said when she walked into Tina’s bedroom. 

“Are these okay?” Tina held up a top and then bottom. 

“Absolutely.” Bette took them from Tina then placed them on the bed. She started to unbutton her shirt, which prompted Tina to turn around. “There you go being all shy again,” Bette remarked.

“I’m not shy,” Tina said looking at her closet door. “I just am giving you a little privacy.”

Bette chuckled as she placed the pajama top on. She knew it wasn’t privacy but the fact they had an incredible electricity between them, and it wouldn’t take much for that to spark something fierce.

Tina turned around as Bette was placing the bottoms on. She couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that the pants were a few inches above Bette’s ankle.

“Pajama’s….they are a little overrated really,” Bette commented.

“But necessary.” Tina arched a brow, knowing that had either of them slept nude or half dressed, that it would result in a night full of sex, and while she would have cut off her left tit for that, first and foremost was Bette taking it easy right now.

Tina grabbed a pair of pajama’s from her dresser and started for the bathroom. “I’ll be back.”

“You can change in here,” Bette yelled after her. She heard the door of the bathroom close. “It isn’t like I can’t control myself…” she uttered.

#

Jodi looked at the time, it was now 1140pm and Bette had not come home yet. She had a feeling that Bette may not be coming home, but hoped that she would be wrong. She turned off the TV and headed down the hall to the spare room, pausing to glance into Bette’s empty bedroom, the bedroom that they both had once shared.

Upon returning to the spare room, she placed her head in her hands and started to sob. She had fucked things up so bad, and didn’t see the train wreck coming until it had been too late. Instead of doing all she could to make things right, she convinced herself that the relationship was flawed, and that her emotional affair was justified. Upon doing so, she delved deeper into things with Nancy and stepped further away from Bette. The infidelity hit Bette hard and the trust beyond repair.

Jodi had hoped that time and regret could mend their broken relationship, and in her mind she thought it could, until now, until this Tina had now come along. The twinkle in Bette’s eye was familiar to Jodi, but even though it was something she had once known, this seemed to be to an even greater degree. It would take a concerted effort to try to win Bette Porter back into her grace.

#

Tina returned to the bedroom to find Bette sitting up in bed. “How did you know that wasn’t my side?”

“Because your book, earrings and clock are on that side table over there.”

Tina nodded. “Okay, that was kind of easy.” Tina sat up in bed next to Bette. “How are you feeling now?”

“Much better. The alka-seltzer was a big help.”

“Good.” Tina placed her arm around Bette and pulled her towards her. As Bette lay her head against the blonde, she briefly closed her eyes. Tina lost herself in the scent of Bette’s hair.

“This feels nice,” Bette whispered. She laid her hand across Tina’s abdomen. “Though…there is just one more thing that could feel better…” Bette started to slide her hand up towards Tina’s breast.

“Not tonight tiger,” Tina cautioned as her hand stopped Bette’s. 

Bette exhaled a defeated sigh into Tina’s chest before lifting her head to look at her. “I had a brief upset stomach, I’m not dead.”

“I know you’re not, but you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Tina leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Bette’s lips. “Now…try to go to sleep.”

“You’re not serious?” Bette smirked. “I am in bed with you and—“

Tina placed her index finger against Bette’s lips to shush her. “Go to sleep.”

Bette placed her head back down as both of them shifted further down the bed. Tina shut the light off, and in little time the moonlight was the only thing that was partially illuminating the room.

She continued to caress Bette’s hair while the brunette lay her arm across her. As Bette felt the rhythm of Tina’s chest rising and falling. It wasn’t long before she had surrendered herself to the comfort of one Tina Kennard.

#

The morning sun was the first thing to waken Tina. At some point during the night, she had turned on her side and Bette had ended up spooning her. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, and she loved the feeling of Bette’s warm breath against her neck when she exhaled. She smiled at how secure and safe she felt with Bette. Their conversation at dinner followed by a night of one of the nicest forms of intimacy in which two souls connect without the necessity of a sexual encounter. There was something significant to be said of that.

Bette slowly opened her eyes, the smell and feeling of Tina’s hair was against her face. She brushed the blonde strands of hair aside with her nose and kissed Tina’s neck. Her skin was smooth and soft. Tina closed her eyes and took a sudden breath in from the unexpected touch. Bette’s hand reached around the front of Tina searching for the buttons of her pajama top; her fingers methodically undoing each one. Tina shuddered from Bette’s fingers touching her skin. She started to turn back towards Bette, who kissed a path from her neck to her lips as the pajama top fell to the side. Bette placed the palm of her hand over Tina’s breast which caused the blonde to arch her body into her hand. 

Words could not come, for Bette’s kiss took control over Tina’s mouth. As they both parted their lips, their tongues teased each other. Tina desperately tried to keep her head about her so she could unbutton Bette’s top, which at one point she simply started to pull it over her head instead, causing a momentary break in their kiss.

Tina stared at Bette’s breasts, gently tracing each with her hands. “You’re beautiful, you have great tits.”

Bette smiled just before kissing Tina’s neck and making a wet path down her sternum. Her left hand cupped Tina’s right breast as her mouth took the hard nipple of the other one into her mouth.

Tina placed both her hands through Bette’s hair as she pushed her head back into her pillow. “Fuck,” she whispered. She felt Bette’s tongue flicker her nipple and then alternate between swirls and nips. Her center felt so moist and tight already, a response that never came as quick with anyone else in her life, not boyfriends and not even her ex-husband. Bette’s face and skin were soft against her, unlike the stubble that would be abrasive against her body when she was with a man. This was so different…it was gentle…it was clean…it was so pure.

Bette slipped further under the covers and dragged Tina’s pajama bottoms down her legs, which the blonde helped by quickly shifting her legs to remove them the rest of the way She felt Bette lick a path from her pelvic bone to her groin. She placed her hand over Bette’s hand which was squeezing her breast, and her other hand she weaved her slender fingers through Bette’s thick curls. Bette was so close to her center, yet she was showing so much patience for a rather impatient woman.

“Babe,” Tina pleaded. The first time she ever referred to Bette in that way. Though the brunette was lost under the covers and ready to indulge Tina with a pleasure that only Bette could bring. 

Tina felt her mouth start to go dry from the quick breaths she was taking. Bette was tormenting her, which felt both good and torturous. She felt Bette’s tongue do things to her clit and pussy that she had never felt before in her life. A woman knows what a woman likes, Tina thought to herself. It made perfect sense. A man can try his best to please his lover, but a woman knows what rhythm, pace, pressure, when to let up and when to go deep. Her forehead began to form a sheen of sweat while her hand grabbed the sheets tight.

Bette’s mouth was consuming every bit of her, and by the blonde’s moans and body language she was embracing all of it. 

“Pl..ease,” Tina uttered just before Bette’s fingers slipped inside her. Bette was gentle and considerate. The rhythm was slow and methodical as was her mouth.

Tine felt her center tighten as Bette’s mouth and fingers increased in pace and pressure. She held her breath as she felt the orgasm building. Under the covers, Bette could feel Tina’s walls grow tighter around her fingers. Her clit was so swollen and her whole center was wet. At the climax of Tina’s orgasm, Bette felt the soft walls inside seize her fingers which caused her to slowly draw the orgasm out.

“Ohhh….Fuuuck!” Tina cried out in ecstasy as the orgasm ripped through her. She felt her body quiver and her legs shake with each gentle caress of Bette’s tongue against her clit as the brunette savored in this woman’s essence.

Tina let go of the sheets and reached under the cover grasping the side of Bette’s face, encouraging her to come back up to her. Bette took heed and slowly crawled up Tina’s body, placing small kisses on her skin.

“Hi,” Bette said, smiling at Tina before pressing her lips against the blonde’s.

When the kiss broke, Tina exhaled a long breath. “That. Was. Like nothing I ever felt before.”

Bette lay on her side and brushed the damp hair from Tina’s forehead. “You are so incredibly beautiful.”

Tina stared at Bette’s chocolate brown eyes. They were soulful, deliberate, passionate, and pure. It was something she noticed the moment she first laid eyes on her. Her eyebrows would often contour in such expressive ways, which was unique and full of feeling in and of itself. She felt she could just gaze at them for hours and feel a communication that she never felt before.

She leaned into Bette and kissed her hard. She wanted so much to please Bette as she had just done to her, but she was apprehensive. Indeed, a woman knows what a woman wants, but women were still unique individuals. Could she measure up to whatever Bette had in the past? Indeed, when they had sex in the shower it had been limited because Kit’s strong expectation that they both be tested for STD’s. At the time, Bette was patient and helped guide Tina helping her to feel more secure. She kissed Bette’s neck and took hold of her earlobe into her mouth. Bette uttered a small moan and turned her neck so she was more exposed. Tina hesitated, feeling uncertain as to what Bette liked and wanted. “I want you to enjoy what I do,” Tina whispered into her ear. “Show me…”

Bette pulled her head back and placed her hand on Tina’s jaw. “I will enjoy every bit. Don’t overthink it. Listen to my body…it will tell you.”

“You are so easy to …” She stopped short of saying the word…the word that can cause some people to run. Instead, she pressed her lips against Bette’s and eagerly slipped her tongue inside Bette’s mouth, which was willingly accepting every bit. They were both waging a war with incredible earnest. Her hand reached down to help Bette ease out of her pajama pants as her mouth paved a moist path down her neck. She paused at Bette’s breasts taking them in before indulging on the one nipple that was pleading for her attention. When she sucked hard, Bette arched her chest and slipped her hand behind Tina’s neck, pulling her in. Tina followed Bette’s urging and drew her nipple in further, flickering it with her tongue as her teeth held onto the base. Her hand slipped between Bette’s legs, and when she found how wet Bette was she moaned into Bette’ breast. She lifted her head and looked into Bette’s eyes as she brought her hand from between Bette’s legs and slipped a finger into her mouth. She closed her eyes when she tasted Bette, and her reaction caused Bette to lift her arm and pull Tina to her. Their lips only touched for a moment before both opened their mouths and tried to devour the other. Bette rolled Tina onto her back slipping her hand back down between Tina’s legs, she wanted her again, but Tina wasn’t going to have it until she was sure she pleased Bette. With little warning, Bette found herself once again on her back, this time her legs were parted with Tina’s head between them. The blonde was not about to allow Bette to roll her over again, so with more speed than she initially wanted, she had quickly positioned herself so she could begin orally pleasing her. She slipped her hands under Bette’s ass and squeezed each cheek as she slipped her tongue between her lips, her clit was swollen and slippery from Bette’s excretions. She made long licks from Bette’s pussy up to her clit and back down. She felt Bette’s hands on both sides of her head, trying desperately to pull her in closer. Tina slipped one hand from beneath Bette’s ass and reached up to her breast, rolling her hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“MmmmMmmm….” Bette moaned. Her body was easily reacting to Tina’s touches…everywhere.

Hearing Bette moan was music to Tina’s ears. It meant everything to her that she be able to satisfy this woman who had a history of being with females and knew exactly what she was doing. She sucked Bette’s clit into her mouth and as she continued to orally stimulate her, she slipped two fingers deep inside and started to thrust them in and out, feeling Bette drop her legs even more, inviting Tina to take all of her. 

Tina brought her hand from Bette’s breast, and framed her clit in between the base of her index and middle finger, exposing just the clit to her tongue. She started to make a scissor motion with her fingers as she made circles with her tongue. Bette squirmed at the intense feeling this was creating, which caused her leg to jump. Whether it was a nerve or something else, Bette had never had such an intense feeling rip through her. This preceded the orgasm which built quickly, and caused her body to shudder as it ripped through her.

“Uuuhhhhhh….” Bette’s hips rose from the bed when she came. Her breaths were fast and hard. Tina left her fingers inside, enjoying the feeling of Bette’s swollen walls wrapped around her. She rested her head on Bette’s inner thigh as she caught her own breath. She was so happy that she was able to bring Bette to an orgasm.

“Come here,” Bette uttered as she reached down for Tina. The blonde ignored her. She wanted to savor in this special place that she now was. In no time they would both be clothed again, and may not be making love until their weekend getaway. 

“I like it here,” Tina whispered against her skin. Instead, she weaved the fingers of her free hand in between Bette’s that reached for her.

“So…you’re just gonna like hang out…down there?” 

“Sure.” Leaving her head rested just where it was, Tina looked up at Bette and smiled.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

While Bette was putting her clothes on from the night before, Tina had poured a cup of coffee for Bette which was waiting for her in the kitchen.

“Hey Bette? How do you take your coffee?” Tina yelled out.

Bette walked into the kitchen as she finished buttoning her blouse. “Black is perfect. Thank you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t have time for me to make you breakfast?”

Bette placed her hands on Tina’s hips. “I wish I didn’t have court this morning, otherwise I would love to eat breakfast.” She leaned in and kissed her. “I have to get home, shower and get to the courthouse all within an hour.”

“Thank you for staying over.”

“No, thank you…for taking care of me last night.” Bette rubbed her nose against Tina’s. “And this morning too.”

Tina smiled with pride and confidence. “You have no idea how glad I am that I was able to get you there.”

“I had no doubts.” Bette brushed a stray hair from Tina’s face. “None.”

Tina felt extremely reassured. She slipped her hand behind Bette’s neck and pull her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled their lips away, Tina rested her head on Bette’s shoulder. “I so wish it was the weekend.”

“Me too. But rest assured it will be here before you know it.”

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hmm…I wonder who that could be?” Tina questioned as she went to the front door.

“Hi. I was on my way to return some things to the Soccer Spot that didn’t fit Zach,” Jen said as she walked past Tina. “Why are you still in your pajama’s?”

“Um…” Tina followed Jen into the kitchen where Bette was finishing her coffee. “Jen..”

“Oh.” Jen felt embarrassed that she hadn’t called first. She typically never did, but now that Tina was dating, it was obvious that it was something she would need to start doing. 

“Uh Jen, this is-.”

“I’m Bette.” Bette extended her hand. She was aware this was Tina’s sister as she had spoken about her over dinner. 

“I was telling Bette about you over dinner last night.”

Jen shook Bette’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Tina could see both women measuring the other up.

“As I was saying, I mentioned you and Mike and Zach—“

“So Bette, I don’t know how much Tina may have said about me, but as her older sister, I am rather protective of—“  
  
Tina quickly interrupted. “Jen, you don’t need to –“

Jen continued, “…her, and while I know it is early on in your dating, I don’t want to see my sister get hurt—“

Tina was glancing between Jen and Bette. She tried to intervene once more before Bette responded.

“I think it is admirable for you to be looking out for your sister. I have an older sister myself who will often look out for me as well, so I can appreciate your concern.”

Jen had anticipated a snarky remark and was surprised by Bette’s candor. “I just needed to put this out there. My sister has been through a lot. I don’t know you from a hole in the wall, and I just hope your intentions are sincere.”

“If you are asking me if this is just a fling…” Bette looked over at Tina. The love that was in her eyes could not be denied. “Well, it isn’t…not in the least. Now I don’t mean to be rude by I have to get home so I can get to court.” Bette realized how that could be confusing, so she clarified. “By court I am on the right side of the law. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Tina smiled at Jen as she walked Bette to the front door. In a lower voice she spoke, “I’m sorry about that. She is honest…she has always been overprotective of me.”

Bette grinned. “You don’t have to apologize. She is a good sister.” 

Jen peered around the corner and noticed her sister and Bette kissing. It was a bit shocking to her to witness this, as Tina’s attraction to a woman was completely new. At the same time, she had to admit that her sister certainly looked happy.

#

When Bette arrived home, Jodi was standing on the porch waiting for an Uber. Bette mumbled under her breath, wishing that she had left before she arrived home, for she was certain that she would be greeted with some snide remark. She took her sunglasses off and placed them on the dashboard before exiting her car.

Jodi looked at her watch as Bette walked up the front steps. “Wow…a good night I suppose?”

“Sure,” Bette said as she walked past Jodi.

Once inside, Bette took a shower and quickly selected a skirt suit from her closet. She blow dried her hair and added a touch of makeup before taking a final look and heading back out the door to the courthouse.

#

“I’m sorry I hadn’t called first,” Jen said as she sipped the coffee that Tina had made for her. “I’m not used to you being with someone.”

“It’s okay. I get it. I’m not used to me being with someone either,” Tina kidded. “Yet, I have to tell you, this feeling is amazing. She is just…” Tine felt breathless. “…strong…loving…kind…respectful…sexy as hell…”

Jen leaned back against the back of the chair noting how happy her sister was. It was undeniable.

“Tina, there is nothing I want more than for this to be something that becomes serious-“  
  


“It IS serious! It isn’t “becoming” serious…we are there already.”

“Okay. I am worried that you will be hurt.”

“I won’t.”

Jen tilted her head. “You can’t be so certain.”

Tina folded her arms. “I am. We just…we click. We fit together like nothing else. There is this comfort, this…this feeling of safety. It is crazy Jen, I know you don’t think I can feel something so deep and be so certain this soon, but I am.”

“Tina…are you in love with her?”

# 

At the courthouse, Bette met with the clients she was representing. This was a case of an automobile accident which resulted in injuries to an elderly husband and wife. 

Bette noticed the couple standing in the main lobby. She approached them, each noticing her and smiling. “Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox.”

“Attorney Porter.” Each shook her hand.

“Please, as I mentioned before you can call me Bette. Let’s take a seat in the corner there so I can go over a few things before we are called in”

“Certainly.” Mr. Wilcox said as he guided his wife Beverly towards the seats.

“As you know, today will be the jury selection. This is the first step of the formal trial, and in stage I will be asking potential jurors a series of questions as will the other lawyers. This can take some time to select the 12 members that we will be in agreement for service.”

“Then what happens,” George asked.

“Well then once the jurors are selected, our side and the defense side will have a chance to give an opening statement. You are considered the plaintiffs in the case, so I will get to give my opening statement first because the burden of proof in the case lies with us. The opening statement sort of…well it sets the stage if you will for the jury to see how each side lays out their case.”

“How long will all this take?” Beverly asked.

“Well it depends. The longest part will be selecting members of the jury.”

“This has already been a rather long process,” George complained. “We could be dead before this is resolved.”

Bette smiled and touched the top of George’s hand. “I understand how frustrating it is. I had hoped that we could have been able to settle out of court, but unfortunately things did not happen that way. But now that we have gotten this far, this process will hopefully be more smooth.”

Once inside the courtroom, Bette ensured her clients were comfortable at the table and proceeded to provide paperwork to the clerk who then proceeded to review, make notations and pass them to the judge.

As the jury pool started to be fielded by each lawyer, Bette carefully considered each potential jurors background to see if there were any personal or ideological predispositions or experiences that could interfere with them being unbiased. She used several peremptory challenges as did the defense attorney.

It had taken nearly three hours to agree on the final 12 jurors that would make up the jury for this civil lawsuit case. 

It was now noon and the Judge had advised that the court will be recessed for a one hour lunch and would resume at 1pm. As different court employees moved out of the courtroom, Bette gathered her filed and placed them in her briefcase before turning to her clients. “Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox, how about we grab some lunch at the café just across the street?”

“That would be lovely,” Beverly replied. “Please Bette, call us Beverly and George. We would like that.”

Bette nodded in agreement before they walked out of the courtroom and carefully crossed the street to head into the café. 

Just before being seated in their booth, George sought out the restroom. “I will order you a coffee dear,” Beverly said, not receiving any acknowledgement. “He might have turned off his hearing aid again.”

Bette chuckled. “Well, he didn’t miss much so far.”

“It is quite drawn out isn’t it? I was a little confused by much of what you might refer to as the legal terms.”

“Yes, this part can often wear down the average person. Heck, it wears me down at times too.”

“And you dear have to do it day in and day out. Lucky for George and I this is our first day.”

Before a waitress had even come by, George had returned to their table. 

#

Tina had a great morning session with her clients, and was feeling like she was on top of the world, so much so that she hadn’t noticed Kit doing some stretches on one of the mats where she was walking by.

“Hey girl. How was dinner last night?”

“Kit! Hey…I didn’t see you.”

“If that smile gets any bigger people might talk.”

Tina laughed. “And I would not care one bit. They will talk anyway won’t they?”

“Well, I suppose you got that right.”

“To answer your question, last night was wonderful. We had such a good time at dinner.”

Kit arched a brow. “Yeah…well it must have been a great night too because I went by baby girl’s house early this morning because I needed to open the Planet and her car wasn’t in the driveway.”

Tina blushed slightly. “Oh…yeah…she actually had gotten sick at the restaurant.”

“What?! Is she okay?”

“Yes. I told her to stay at my place so I could take care of her.”

“I didn’t know…here I was thinking you two gals…wait, did you both see your doctor’s like I had—“

“We did. Both of us are okay.”

Kit exhaled a deep sigh. “Thank you. I know you must think I was inserting myself unnecessarily.”

“Kit it’s okay. I get it. My part time job can at times be looked at as being high risk. I would never compromise Bette’s health, and I think it is actually a good thing that we took the proper steps before we had-“ Tina stopped in her tracks. As soon as she realized how close she came to outing their first full night together, she knew she had come too far.

“Girl...” Kit stood to her feet. “You and her…girl you got laid!” Kit nudged Tina’s shoulder.

Tina rubbed her eyebrow, it was more than just having sex. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now.”

“I’m not shy. Maybe a little bit. It was more than just getting laid though.”

Both of Kit’s brows arched. She knew that Bette’s heart had already fallen, but wasn’t aware that this was happening so soon for Tina as well. 

“She is…she is just amazing.” Tina felt herself reflecting not simply on the sex, which was intense and like nothing she had ever felt, but it was Bette’s kindness and warmth. “She is a very considerate woman.”

It made Kit feel good to see her sister spoken about so highly. She was a good person; thoughtful and incredibly intelligent. She also was an Alpha, and she was used to being a leader, a person who could be fiercely protective of those she loved and cared about. It could sometimes be a double edged sword, but most wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I couldn’t agree more Tina.”

“She just…she makes me happy Kit.”

Kit smiled and placed her hand on Tina’s shoulder. “And I know that you make her very happy too.”

#

The clerk of court announced the judge’s entrance into the courtroom and asked all to rise. The court case was called for the record and was back in session. The judge handled additional tasks and gave the jurors their instructions. He also informed the jurors and courtroom as to what to expect with openings statements and that should the Plaintiff wish can begin presenting evidence. 

“Good afternoon your honor, Bette Porter on behalf of the Plaintiffs, Mr. George Wilcox and Mrs. Beverly Wilcox.”

“Your honor, Walter Howard for the Defendant, Kristin Hass.”

“Good afternoon everyone.” Judge Daly replied.

Bette was the first to speak following introductions of the court. “Your honor, seated to my right is Jill Evans, paralegal at our office. To her right is Mr. George Wilcox, to his right is his wife Mrs. Beverly Wilcox.”

“Okay. Attorney Porter you may start your opening argument.”

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the jury. There is an expectation that all driver’s have a duty to pay attention when behind the wheel, to adhere to the safety rules and laws in order to keep our community safe. And when a driver fails to adhere to these things they’re responsible for harm and loss that they have caused to those injured.”

Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox nodded as they sat at the table.

“…Back on May 4th of 2018, Kristin Hass had been behind the wheel of a 2015 Range Rover going South on South Grand Avenue, when she did not realize the traffic ahead was a complete stop. She had slammed on her breaks and the vehicle hydroplaned and crashed into the back of a 2014 Honda Accord driven by Mr. George Wilcox with Mrs. Beverly Wilcox as the passenger in his car. The impact was so severe, that Beverly Wilcox had reported feeling like her brain had shook inside her head. The axel of the Wilcox car was broken due to the impact and therefore was not drivable and had to be towed.”

#

It had been a long day in court and Bette was exhausted. She couldn’t wait to get home and take a hot shower and relax with a glass of wine. She pulled into the driveway and laid her head back against the headrest of her car as she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

Jodi finished showering and had wrapped the towel around her as she exited the bathroom. When she started walking down the hall, she thought she heard a car in the driveway. She peered out the side window by the front door and noticed it was Bette. She quickly returned back to the bathroom and waited to hear the front door open. When she heard the footsteps draw closer, she opened the bathroom door and came into the hallway, this time with no towel around her just as Bette nearly bumped into her.

“Jesus…Jodi!” Bette shouted. She turned her head away. “Get some clothes on.”

Jodi grabbed Bette’s wrist as she tried to pass by her. “Bette, please.”

Bette pulled her wrist from Jodi, and took a few steps towards her bedroom before she felt Jodi grab for her wrist again.

“Bette, please just remember what we had.”

Bette whipped around. “HAD Jodi, it was what we had and it is over.” Although Jodi was stark naked and beautiful in her own right, it did nothing for Bette.

“Okay, but can’t we just try again? We have so much history.” She brushed her fingers up Bette’s arm. “I remember every part of you…what you liked and – “

“Enough!” Bette screamed out. “Okay? Enough! I opened my home-“

“Our home,” Jodi corrected.

“Are you fucking crazy? You didn’t put a dime into this house. I designed it, and I funded it all. You were conveniently having an affair.”

“You told me many times it was our home.” 

“When we were together, I wanted you to feel at home. However, you have no right to say that it is _our_ home today.” Bette was furious. “This isn’t working Jodi.”

Bette walked past her and into her bedroom; she just wanted to take that hot shower and try to destress. As she entered her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to remove her clothes. She got into the shower and made a point to try to relax her muscles.

The steam quickly covered the glass door to the shower while the water cascaded over Bette’s body. She was unaware that Jodi had quietly made her way through her bedroom and to the master bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A woman wants, what a woman wants.  
> Watch her actions, they will reveal a lot.

**CHAPTER 65**

Jodi had slowly opened the door to the bathroom, her eyes drawn to the shower where she could make out only a blurred outline of Bette’s fine body. She remembered the many times they showered together and how that often led to some incredible sex which could challenge their balance and ability to remain standing when either climaxed. The memories begged to be in the present and not the past. 

Bette’s eyes were closed as she meditated on the water washing away the stressors that sometimes came when one of her cases went to trial. She had no idea that Jodi had just slipped into the shower, that is, not until she felt a hand slip around her waist.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Bette hollered. “Are you nuts?!”

Jodi yearned for Bette to see the feeling that was still in her heart and in her eyes as she stared at the brunette.

Bette used her arm to cover her breasts before turning off the water and abruptly exiting the shower. “This needs to stop.” Grabbing a towel, Bette wrapped it around her.

“Bette, I am sorry! I am so incredibly sorry for what I did to you before. I own it, all of it.”

“That you do,” Bette said as she tied the towel around her. 

“You need to get your stuff and go to a hotel.”

“A hotel? You can’t be serious.”

“I am absolutely serious.”

Jodi was standing in the bedroom stark naked. “Bette, people have shit happen in relationships. There isn’t any such thing as a perfect one. I fucked things up, and I hurt you. Why do you want to punish me? Why can’t we start over fresh?”

Before Bette could answer her, the doorbell rang. “Great! Just fucking great.” She quickly grabbed her robe from the back of her bedroom door and dropped the towel before putting it on. She peered through the peephole. It was Tina.

#

Shane had been helping Alice and Dana move into their new house over the past couple of days. The movers were going to arrive over the weekend to move the large stuff, but she was helping move some things like clothes, boxes, and kitchen stuff. The girls were very excited as this was their first home that either had ever bought.

“Dane, what drawer should the silverware go in?”

“I don’t know…maybe the drawer closest to the dishes?”

Shane cut in. “No, it should be closer to the stove.”

“Why is that?” Alice asked.

“Because, if you want to taste something really quick, you open the drawer and bam it’s right at your fingertips.”

Dana nodded her head as if to agree with Shane.

“Yeah, but if you have put the food on your plate say on the island, then that drawer would the one you would reach in to grab a utensil,” Alice countered.

Shane shrugged. “Do what you want. You can always change it around later.”

“Hey, so what is happening with Bette? Is she still struggling with the stripping thing?”

“Hell if I know,” Shane said. “I mean at my party the other night she was happy that Tina and her were at least talking, but that doesn’t necessarily mean she is down with all of it.”

“I can’t imagine she is thrilled about it,” Dane offered. “I mean who would be right? But definitely not Bette.”

Alice agreed. “Right, Bette is too much of an Alpha. It would just eat her alive. We will need to find someone else.”

“Al, stay out of it,” Shane warned. “I told you that Bette is talking with Tina and she seemed pretty happy about it.”

“What she was, was drunk,” Alice quipped. “She was feeling good Shane. I am sure that everything was looking happy in her world the other night.”

“I’m just saying don’t stick your nose into things. If Bette tells us that things are over or something, then that is one thing. But, it didn’t seem like that was a direction she was going.”

#

Bette opened the door to find Tina standing there with a bottle of wine. “Tee?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call...are you getting ready for bed already?”

Bette looked at her robe. “Um…No, not at all, come in…I—“

Tina took a step inside. “You sure you are up for-“

“She had just finished showering,” Jodi said before coming around the corner with only a towel wrapped around her. Bette turned towards Jodi, with anger in her eyes. It didn’t take a brain surgeon to realize what this all looked like.

Tina’s eyes quickly darted from Bette to Jodi, both having what appeared to be the same amount of wet hair. Coincidence? Seemed hard to believe considering these two were in a relationship for a few years.

“I should go,” Tina said, turning towards the door which was still partially opened. 

Bette’s hand quickly pushed against the front door closing it. “No Tina, this isn’t what it looks like. In fact, it is so far from it that you cannot even imagine.”

Jodi leaned against the archway in the kitchen, smiling at the discontent she had created. She wanted Bette back and she was going to do all she could to drive a wedge between her and this Tina woman.

“Bette, I need to leave.” She felt Bette’s hand grab her forearm.

“No, you belong here.” She turned towards Jodi. “You are the one that needs to leave.”

Tina pulled her arm from Bette. “I don’t want to be in the middle of this…whatever this is.”

“Jodi, you have 15 minutes to get your shit together and get out. I’m calling you an Uber. Tina, please stay…please.”

Tina was realizing that it was her own insecurities of the situation, Bette with her former lover that allowed her a moment of concern. She had only seen Bette this upset when she barged into the back room of the strip club. “Okay…okay I’ll stay.”

“Tina, I’m sure you are a very nice woman-“

“Jodi, I want you out,” Bette said firmly.

Instead, Jodi continued, “But Bette and we have a history…a history in this house in fact.”

Bette was feeling rage. How dare Jodi start to taint the very home that she wanted Tina to be able to come to, to sleep, to maybe even one day move to. She was deliberately trying to sabotage a potential relationship between them both, as well as make the home feel like it was connected deeply to her.

“History, right. Meaning in the past where it will always remain. Now get some clothes on and go to a hotel. I am not responsible for you anymore. I opened my home to you out of kindness, and you…you..” Bette couldn’t even find the words she was so angered.

Jodi ignored Bette and stared at Tina. “What is it that brings you here tonight, interrupting Bette and I.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Bette stepped in front of Jodi and took hold of her arm. “Let’s go…you’re getting your stuff and you are leaving.”

“Let go of my arm!” Jodi yelled. 

Tina was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Things were getting very heated. “Bette, babe it isn’t worth it.” She took a few steps and grabbed Bette’s arm.

Bette complied, as she didn’t want Jodi to say that she had brought any harm to her. “The clock is ticking. Now you have 10 minutes.”

“Babe? Honestly Tina, you are into the ‘ _babe_ ’ phase?” Jodi started to laugh which made Tina angry.

“Yes, don’t you wish you were?” Tina bit back.

Jodi glared at Tina. The only person between the two of them was Bette.

“Fuck you,” Jodi said. 

“No, FUCK you! I don’t know what wedge you thought you were going to drive between Bette and I, but we are good. I trust her.”

“Jodi, 8 minutes.” Bette said, placing her arm across the hallway so Jodi couldn’t lunge at Tina. “Tee, why don’t you go in the living room. You don’t need to expose yourself to this bullshit.”

“I’m staying right here,” Tina said firmly, her eyes locked with Jodi. 

Bette knew that this had the possibility of getting ugly real fast. She and Tina were still exploring so much about one another. Initially she was going to leave, but now there was that fire that Bette saw in “Eva” at the strip club. Tina had it in her, and she wasn’t sure what either one of these women would do. She didn’t want to see Tina get into any trouble with the law. 

“Okay, would you do me a favor? She obviously isn’t going to go peacefully. Will you call the police?”

“The police? Bette, do you know how terrible this will look? The police are fully aware that my house burned to the ground, and now you are going to call them and have them remove me with nowhere to go?”

“Cut your pity party. You had a decent thing here but you overstepped your boundary. I will NOT let you come between me and anyone in my life, do you understand that?”

Meanwhile, Tina had dialed the police and walked into the living room. She gave them Bette’s address and gave a brief idea of what was going on. She walked back towards the kitchen, making sure she wasn’t near Jodi as she didn’t want to contribute to escalating the problem any further. “All set, they are on their way.”

“They are on their way,” Jodi mimicked. “I bet you feel all high and mighty huh? “ Jodi was directing her words towards Tina as Bette continued to try to have her move further down the hall. “Just remember, when you are in OUR bed, that was the bed she fucked me in for years!”

Bette was furious. She grabbed hold of Jodi’s arm and started to push her down the hall. At this time, the doorbell rang. She let go and quickly went to the door, finding Tina had already opened it for the officers.

“I’m Officer Donovan, this is my partner Officer Sousa. We received a call to come here for a person that is refusing to leave?”

“Yes, I’m Bette Porter. She is in the hallway.”

“Ms. Porter what is your relationship to the party?”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jodi... you are the weakest link. Bye bye... but for how long?

**Chapter 66**

“She is my ex. Her house had burned down a week or so ago, and she had nowhere to go. I took her in temporarily but…” Bette knew this must sound terrible. “I just can’t have her here.”

Officer Sousa looked at Tina. “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Tina…I’m a friend.”

“I see.” Officer Sousa was guessing that Tina might be a little more involved than what Bette had presented.

Officer Donovan had moved so he was standing in the archway that led to the kitchen and hall. “Mam,“ he shouted. “Would you please come out here so we can talk to you?”

There were no movement or sound from the hall. Officer Sousa joined his partner.

“What is her name?” 

“Jodi Lerner,” Bette replied.

“What room would she likely be in?”

“I was letting her stay in the spare room. It is down the hall, and around the corner.”

“Ms. Porter, do you have any weapons in the house, any guns or anything?”

Tina was alarmed by the question. 

“No, no I don’t.”

“When she moved in, did she bring any weapons that you know of?”

Bette felt compelled to correct his assumption. “She didn’t ‘move’ in, she had lost pretty much all of her belongings. I didn’t see her bring anything into this house, and I have never known her to have any weapons.

“We have to ask so we have full awareness of what we are dealing with.”

Officer Sousa tried again, this time using her name. “Jodi…it’s the LAPD, we just want to talk to you.”

Bette closed her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. That Jodi pretty much lost her shit and now this could be turning into a legal problem. She reached for Tina who looked somewhat scared. “Tee, you don’t have to stay. I don’t know what’s gonna happen here.”

Tina wrapped her arm around Bette’s waist, something that Officer Donovan took notice of.

“I’m not leaving you with this lunatic.”

“The police are here, it’s okay.”

“I’m okay.”

Bette brought Tina’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. “Why don’t you go into the living room so you aren’t near any of this, especially if she decides she isn’t going willingly. She clearly is jealous that you and I are together and it may help to de-escalate a bit if she doesn’t see you.”

Tina slowly let go of Bette’s hand. “Please be careful. She seems like one of those crazies that thinks if she can’t have you then no one will.”

Bette smirked at Tina’s wild imagination. Certainly, Jodi had premeditated some kind of goal of winning her back, and was deliberate in trying to convey something had occurred between them so Tina would leave in a huff. But, Jodi wasn’t crazy. She was more clever than dangerous.

“You don’t need to be right there either. If she does do something, don’t be standing right there. Come sit with me on the sofa.’

Bette and Tina both walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

“I can’t believe this,” Bette said, putting her head in her hands. 

“I’m sorry I caused some of this,” Tina replied as she rubbed Bette’s back.

“You didn’t cause a thing. I came home from your place this morning, and she was saying she wanted us to try again and was flirting. I had no time for any of it as I had to get to court.” Tina was listening intently as she continued to gently slide her hand up and down the brunette’s back. “Then tonight, I get home after a pretty stressful and fucked up day in court, and all I wanted was to shower. She was trying to seduce me which I blew her off. I get into the shower and before I realize it, she is in the shower completely naked!”

“Are you serious?”

Bette lifted her right hand as if she was being sworn in at court. “No lie.”

“What did you do?”

“I yelled at her and told her she needed to leave…not just the shower, but here, the whole place. Tina, she is becoming irrational. I tried to help her, I really did.”

Tina pulled Bette’s head to her shoulder. “I know you did. You did more than what a lot of people would have done if the situation was the same.”

It took a few minutes, but Jodi appeared in the hallway with clothes on. She had a few bags of things that she had bought for herself. Bette could hear her telling the officers about her house fire, and how she had nothing. She was now crying when she explained how she had no one to call, and ended up at the house.

“I understand, but Ms. Porter has asked that you leave the premises.”

“Everything was fine until she showed up.” Jodi glanced towards the living room.

The officer’s had explained that it was best that she just leave willingly than for them to have to remove her.

Bette’s eyes caught Jodi’s. While Jodi was starting to go off the deep end, Bette couldn’t help but feel bad. Obviously Jodi still had feelings for her, and her jealousy over Tina shifted her into an unhealthy mindset. Big heart or not, Bette wasn’t going to allow Jodi to insinuate or outright lie about things and she definitely wasn’t going to allow her to disrespect Tina.

“Mam,” Officer Sousa said to Jodi. “This way…” Jodi turned her head away from Bette and followed the officer out the door. 

Tina squeezed Bette a little tighter, knowing from her facial expressions that she felt bad.

“I’m not heartless,” she uttered.

“Shhh,” Tina kissed the top of her head.

The second officer hung back and walked into the living room, prompting Bette to stand up. “Thank you, I’m sorry about having to call.”

“It’s not a problem at all. If she continues to pose a problem, give us a call.”

“Where will you take her?”

“We will take her to the station simply because she needs to work out where she can go.”

Bette tilted her head to the side. “It didn’t need to be this way.” Her words were not just towards the police officer, but in some way an attempt to convince herself that what she had to do was necessary.

The officer looked at both women. “Ladies, have a nice evening.”

Bette and Tina walked him to the door, thanking him once more for his assistance. Once the door was shut, Bette looked through the side window, feeling bad that Jodi was in the back of the cruiser having been removed at her request. She placed the palm of her hand on the back of the door and dropped her head.

Tina stood behind Bette and slipped her hands around her waist. “This is not your fault.”

Bette turned around and offered a half smile. “Then why do I feel like an asshole?”

Tina offered an empathetic expression and grabbed Bette’s hand. “Because you are a kind woman with a heart of gold.”

Bette squeezed Tina’s hand. “Would you like glass of wine?”

“I brought a bottle, remember?”

In all the chaos, Bette had forgotten. “Right. Are we celebrating something?” 

Bette opened the kitchen drawer, retrieved a corkscrew, and started opening the bottle.

“Well, it seems so small now.”

“What?”

“I got a promotion at work.”

Bette grabbed a couple of wine glasses and started to pour the wine. “That is wonderful!”

“I was so surprised! Felicia, she’s the General Manager of the gym, came over to me this afternoon when I was ready to leave and asked if I had a few minutes to talk. She tells me that instead of being a Junior Fitness Trainer, that she was promoting me to a Senior one.”

“Tee that is terrific. You deserve it.” She handed one of the glasses to the blonde.

“Here’s to a job well done, and a well-deserved promotion.”

They toasted and each took a sip of wine. “Mmm…this is good,” Bette said as she took another look at the bottle. “I never tried this one.”

“It’s Château Nenin.” Tina noticed Bette’s robe wasn’t secured as tight as it was when the police were there. The cleavage alone had drawn her eyes, tracing each shadow and curve. “I know how we can burn off some stress.”

Bette’s eyes glanced over the rim of her glass at the blonde who seductively bit the bottom of her lip. “Don’t do that,” Bette said in a sultry voice. 

“Sorry, but you did things this morning…” Tina shook her head from side to side. “I couldn’t stop thinking of it all day.”

Bette flashed a confident smile and arched her brow. She remembered all too well how close to Tina she felt earlier in the day. She found she had been even more invested in this amazing woman by how much attention she showed to making sure she didn’t get sick again during the night. That level of compassion and attention touched Bette deeply. It is the reason why, that morning, she wasn’t just having sex but making love.

Tina placed her glass down on the counter and walked towards Bette, taking her glass from her hand and placing it on the counter. Bette had already slipped her hands on both sides of Tina’s face pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

“Mmm….don’t….start” Tina’s words were lost in Bette’s mouth, only coming out in between a small break when they turned their heads. “…something…you…”

“I…can….finish,” Bette uttered. Truth was, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Court had been arduous to say the least. The preliminary took longer than expected, and the defense tried to counter her on the most basic evidence and witnesses that she planned to call. Her mind had been on the case all the way home, and in the shower until Jodi took over and handed her another pile of stress that she did not need.

Tina started to kiss Bette’s neck, dragging her tongue to the base of her ear and gently grabbing it with her teeth. Stressed or not, tired or not, Porter was already physically responding to Tina’s touch. She felt the belt to her robe fall and Tina’s hands exploring her skin.

“M..maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Bette said as her eyes filled with want, staring at Tina’s mouth, her neck, and then her eyes as thoughts of all she wanted to do to her took control. “I want to just ravish you.”

The blonde pulled her hand away from Bette’s skin and started to unbutton her pants as Bette pulled her t-shirt over her head. She felt the brunette slip her hand inside her lace panties, and when she reached her target, it wasn’t just Tina feeling it, but hearing Bette moan into her neck.

“Fuck, you are so wet.”

Tina arched her head back just as Bette lifted her ass onto the kitchen island. “Whoa…here? You want—“ She lost her words when Bette started to drive her fingers in and out of her. She pushed the robe off of Bette and wrapped her legs around her. Her body shifted with each thrust inside, and her breath quickly became labored. Bette’s thumb was rubbing her clit back and forth with each thrust in and out while her mouth started to ravage Tina’s breast; her nipple erect and willing to be taken. 

When Tina started to climax, Bette heard not only her breathing change, and her moans intensify, but her nails dig into the flesh on her back. Her legs had quivered and she threw her head back the moment the orgasm ripped through her. Bette held her with one hand as she kept the other hand at her center. Tina brought her head forward to look at Bette, though her eyes were glazed over with complete satisfaction as she stared into Bette’s chocolate brown eyes. “That was…fucking… amazing,” Tina’s cheeks were flushed. “You are amazing,” she said as her fingers tucked a few strands of stray hair behind Bette’s ear. 

Bette withdrew her fingers and brought them to Tina’s lips where she gently slid them across her mouth, then inside, feeling Tina’s tongue play with her fingers. “Don’t be greedy,” Bette admonished, bringing her mouth to Tina’s lips as her fingers lingered inside. As they kissed, Bette’s fingers played with both their mouths, teasing Tina something wicked.

The blonde eased her ass off the counter with Bette’s hands helping her. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” Tina suggested. 

Bette didn’t want Tina to feel rejected, especially where she was only new to having sex with a woman, but the truth was she really just wanted to just sleep in her arms. It was Tina’s incredible sense of intuition this early in their relationship that caught Bette off guard. “Babe, you look so incredibly exhausted. Are you feeling sick again?”

“No…” Bette smiled. “No Tee, I’m not sick. I am just incredibly drained.”

“You need sleep.” Tina brought her hand to Bette’s lip and brushed it lightly. “Why don’t I put you to bed, then I will hit the road.”

“Please don’t. I would love for you to sleep here, with me.”

Tina couldn’t believe how fatigued Bette suddenly looked. “Okay, I can stay here.” She accepted Bette’s hand when she reached out to lead her to the bedroom.

As Bette turned down the covers, Tina removed what little clothing she had left. “Would you mind if I slept naked with you?”

Bette couldn’t help by laugh. “Mind? I would never mind that at all. We were just trying to behave the other night.” She winked at Tina as she slid into bed.

Once Tina had slipped under the covers, she and Bette were on their sides with their heads resting on a pillow facing each other. She felt Bette’s hand drape over her waist. Her own hand caressing Bette’s hair. “I like this…”

“Me too.”

“It feels safe. It… it feels so right.”

“The only ones you will hear preaching that it isn’t are the religious conservatives.”

“I don’t care what they say, or anyone else for that matter.”

“I’m glad.” Bette was feeling so sleepy, but was trying very hard to stay awake. She enjoyed Tina’s company and hated that she was so tired. “I’m so proud of you and your promotion.”

“Thanks. I am happy about that. Things seem to be going good all around.”

Bette felt her eyes getting heavier. After each slow blink, it was harder to open them again. “Maybe with this promotion, you won’t even need to work at the strip club.”

Tina knew that the pay increase wouldn’t come near what she would get at the club. “I don’t think the compensation will be able to…” Tina noticed Bette’s eyes closed and had not opened again. She kissed Bette’s forehead before turning over and pushing back into brunette. Their bodies just molded together perfectly. She brought Bette’s hand slowly around her waist and held onto it. It wasn’t long before she too had fallen into a peaceful slumber.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Thinking you like that Jodi got the boot! But, if you know me, don't get too excited. She may be out of the house, but not out of the story. Hang on... ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 67**

The next morning, Bette had awoken before Tina. She took the time to simply watch the woman who had come into her life and allowed her heart to beat again. She was grateful that Shane and the girls had encouraged her to step outside her comfort zone and hit that strip club. Sure, it wasn’t the perfect set of circumstances where Tina was a stripper, but if it meant that she never met her, she would choose to take on the challenges. Tina was a drug…an Rx. She was healing her heart and Bette was no longer just living, but she was thriving again.

Her hand was resting on Tina’s pubic bone when the blonde had woke. She smiled when she found Bette’s warm smile and expressive eyes staring at her. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Bette replied.

Tina nuzzled her nose into Bette’s neck. “Mmm…I love this.”

“This?”

“Us…this…it is so easy, so comfortable.”

“You make me feel alive,” Bette admitted. “It’s been a long time since I have felt anything remotely close.”

Tina pulled her head back from Bette’s neck and looked into her eyes. This woman had been hurt, in a very big way. Though she had rejected dating for some time, she didn’t completely give up. Bette was a strong woman. She was an alpha woman, and Tina knew that what they had wasn’t always going to be easy or comfortable. There would be times that Bette was going to be intolerable. Yet, she would rather have a genuine and honest partner than someone pretending to schmooze their way into her graces. “I am grateful that I met you.”

Bette leaned in and kissed Tina’s lips. It was gentle and loving. It was soft and enticing. It didn’t take much for it to turn playful and teasing. Both women were sitting up straddling each other as their hands wildly found one another’s breasts and pussy. They were in a position where they could please one another at the same time, which hearing the moan of the other heightened their excitement.

“Fuck…like that….don’t stop,” Bette pleaded as Tina’s fingers rubbed her clit, just as she was doing to the blonde. 

Beads of sweat formed on both their foreheads as they pleased each other. Their center became more slippery from the warm excretions that were between them. 

“Ahhh...Mmm…” 

“Yes…oh baby…”

Bette’s free hand grabbed Tina’s back, supporting her as the orgasm was ready to rip. Her body was shaking, her head and mouth trembling. Bette’s head jerked with each thrust. Tina came only a few second before Bette. It was the incredible sound coming from the blonde when she climaxed that pushed Bette completely over the edge.

#

Bette and Tina took separate cars, as each had to head in a different direction for work. They had a little time on their hands so they stopped in at the Planet to grab some coffee. Kit was thrilled to see both of them together.

“Hey ladies! What can I get you?”

“Can I get a black coffee?” Tina asked.

“Certainly…just black?”

“Yes, that would be perfect.”

“Your usual baby girl?”

“Yes, but make it a large.”

“You tired? What kept you up all night?” Kit flashed a naughty smile in Tina’s direction before heading behind the counter.

Alice walked in and spotted Bette and Tina at a table. “Hey you fine lezzies, mind if I sit with you?”

“I am sure if I did, you still would,” Bette remarked.

“Hey now, that wasn’t nice. Obviously you didn’t have your coffee yet.” Alice knew Bette could be a little cranky in the morning if she didn’t get some caffeine. 

“Alice, of course you can sit with us.” 

“Thank you Tina. How have you been?”

“Good. Things have been going good…all around.” Tina lovingly squeezed the top of Bette’s leg under the table.

As Kit returned with their coffee, Shane had just walked in. “Shane, the girls are over here,” Kit announced. “Alice do you want your usual too?”

“Sure, that would be great.”

Shane slowly made her way over to their table looking like she hadn’t slept all night.

“You look like shit,” Alice said, which prompted Shane to raise her finger as if to stifle herself.

“I’ll get you your usual,” Kit said to Shane.

“Were you up all night?” Alice asked.

“I am still up. I didn’t go to bed.”

“Seriously?!”

“Shhh…my head is throbbing.”

“Too much of a good thing can still be too much, “Bette remarked.

“Can it?” Tina asked, nudging Bette as she remembered their last couple of days.

Alice noticed the flirtatious remark. “You two are so cute. You just…fit. Don’t they Shane?”

Tina looked at Bette, grabbed hold of her hand and smiled. She was falling in love with her, but didn’t want her to know that, for she was fearful Bette might get scared off. Tina knew that this woman was under her skin, and from the start she felt things she never felt to that depth before, so it made sense to her that she could fall this soon.

“Did you hear me? I said they just fit together.” Alice didn’t get any reaction from Shane the first time around.

Shane nodded in agreement, thrilled to have just received her coffee from Kit. 

“They sure do,” Kit responded. “And that good thing can be too much especially when you go overboard to help that viper that is living in your house.”

“Not anymore,” Bette replied. “I had the cops remove her last night.”

“Wait, what?” Alice loved gossip. 

Shane sat straight up. “Jesus Bette, what happened?”

Kit simply waited for her sister to explain before saying a thing.

Bette looked over at Tina for a moment and then explained what transpired, starting with how Jodi had entered the shower, then Tina coming to the door and what it had all looked like. She shared how Jodi was intentionally working hard to support an appearance of Tina having walked in on something. 

“You didn’t believe her did you?” Alice asked.

“No not at all. Well, I mean I have to admit that for a split second when Bette opened the door and was in her robe and Jodi only had a towel on, I had thought I may have walked in on something. But, I looked at Bette…at her eyes and listened to her. I tuned Jodi out and just focused on what Bette was saying.”

“That evil bitch!” Kit was furious. “I hope you finally learned your lesson.”

“Kit, I don’t need a lecture.”

“I think you do. You make decisions from your heart more than your head sometimes and who ends up getting bit in the ass? You do.”

“Kit, don’t you have some customer’s to tend to?” Bette could be snarky if she was feeling backed into a corner. Kit shook her head and went back to the counter to prepare a few fresh pots of coffee.

“So, what are you two doing tonight? That all girl group is playing at Sky Bar at 9pm…we should all go,” Alice suggested.

“There are a lot of all girl groups Al, which one?” Bette asked.

“Hold on.” Alice took out her phone and started to search for the name. It wasn’t long before she found it. “Kera and the Lesbians.”

“I have been hoping to catch them one day. My paralegal said they were great. That sounds like fun, how about it Tee?” 

It was Friday night, and Tina would be working at Pink. “I would love to Bette, but I can’t.”

“Why not? It will be entertaining.” Bette hadn’t given much thought to it being ‘ _Friday’_ and Tina’s job.

“I have to work tonight,” Tina said quietly, hoping if she said it low that the girls wouldn’t hear.

Shane looked from Tina to Bette, knowing just where Tina’s Friday job was.

“Could you maybe call out?” 

Tina gave Bette a look which indicated that wasn’t an option.

Bette lowered her voice, directing her words towards Tina. “What will they pay you tonight? I’ll cover it.”

“I can’t.”

“But if-“

“Bette.” Tina arched her brow, cautioning Bette’s resistance to the answer she received.

Bette looked away, rather dissatisfied.

“You should still go,” Tina encouraged.

Alice could see the sudden change in Bette’s demeanor. “Tina’s right. Come on out with us. We had a blast at Shane’s party!”

“Maybe not ‘ _that’_ much fun this time,” Tina warned, rubbing Bette’s back. “It took a little bit to recover from that night, right babe?”

Bette forced a disingenuous smile.

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye on her,” Shane offered.

“Oh you will? Your eyes are usually on the women,” Bette reminded the young whipper snapper.

“I have two eyes, one can be on them and one on you.” 

Bette looked down at her watch. “Shit, I have to go. I need to be at the courthouse.” When she stood, Tina did as well.

“Tina, do you need to leave too?” Alice asked.

Truth was she hadn’t been part of the group of girls without Bette being present.

“You’re welcome to stay,” Shane added.

“I guess I could hang a little while longer. Do you mind?” 

“Course not,” Bette replied. Tina reached to give Bette a kiss, but instead was met with a turned head and a hug. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Tina started to follow Bette, calling back to the girls, “I’ll be back… Bette hold up.”

Bette continued to walk out the door and to her car. Disregarding Kit’s goodbye as well.

“Hey, wait up.” Tina grabbed Bette by the arm. “Why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.” Bette pulled her arm away and opened her car door.

“Yes…you are. As soon as I reminded you that I had to work tonight. Bette…this isn’t a surprise. You know I work on Friday nights.”

Bette looked down. “I know this. I told you I wanted to try, and I am trying Tina. I am really trying.”

Tina knew she was, and she knew none of this was easy. 

“I was hoping that with your promotion, that the extra money you would be making could—“

“Bette, I’m not quitting my job.” Tina was firm. Bette was an alpha and if she didn’t stay firm on certain things, it was possibly she could lose herself in this relationship.

“I really need to get to work.” Bette got into her car. 

“Call me later?” Tina asked.

Bette nodded before pulling out into the traffic. Tina watched until her view became obstructed by other cars. She then returned to the table with the girls.

“Everything okay?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, she just has a lot going on with her cases.” Tina’s attempt to make an excuse wasn’t bought by either Alice or Shane.

Kit came by the table. “Why did Bette leave so fast? She didn’t even say bye.”

“She had to get to work,” Tina said. “You know her, lots of—“

“She is pouting,” Alice cut in.

“Shut up Al,” Shane said. “You make it sounds like she is being a baby. She has a right to feel whatever she is feeling.”

“Is she mad because I was lecturing her?”

No one answered. “Well if it wasn’t what I said, what did you say Alice?”

“She didn’t say anything. It was me. I have to work at Pink tonight,” Tina offered. “Bette is trying to come to terms with it, and this week things actually have been going really great, but-“

“But she is struggling,” Kit finished. “Have patience Tina, she will find a balance eventually.”

“I hope so,” Tina said watching Kit turn to wait on another table. She worried what Alice and Shane were really thinking. She looked at each of them. “You know…I stepped away from us seeing each other before because I didn’t feel she could handle this at all. She pushed, and said she wanted to try hard to make it work, and…after spending just a few days with her I know that I do too.”

“But isn’t it imbalanced a little bit?” Shane asked. “I mean, I’m not judging you Tina, don’t mistake what I am saying as judging because I am the last one to ever do that. I just mean that you are the one that gets to have it all. You get to keep your job and Bette too.”

“I know it seems like that, but doing that job while I have been with Bette has not been easy. It has been really hard for me. I have drawn a lot of boundaries at that job that I normally might not have. In fact, so much so that most recently I thought the boss was going to fire me.”

“Only you two know whether you can get through it,” Alice added. 

“Is the job worth it?” Shane asked boldly. “I mean you’re good Tina. I was there and I still go. You definitely can work the room, so I know economically it must be good. I just mean is it worth losing someone that you seem to care about.”

Shane could not possibly know how deep Tina’s feeling really went. If she did, it may be harder to explain her position. “Shane, I need to know Bette and I are really good…you know that we are good together and this isn’t just something new and exciting for her before I decide to cut out nearly $4,000 a month.”

“Holy shit Tina, a month?” Alice couldn’t believe the amount of money. 

“That is on the low end. If I get a request for a private party, it could be another $1,000 to $1,500 above that.”

“But those jobs are usually always there. If you were to quit and things didn’t work out, I am sure Jack would take you back. You have proven yourself,” Shane said. 

“That may be true, but if there is one thing I have learned about Bette, particularly when she was at the club, is that she is an alpha woman. If I am not firm about my positon on things, I could easily lose my autonomy. If that were to happen, the relationship would not be sustainable.”

There was truth to that alpha part. It took a woman who could be supportive yet strong minded as well. Tina couldn’t just agree with Bette or concede on things that were particularly important to her. She knew she had to set the tone of what she would tolerate and accept. Today was going to be the first time since they decided to try again, that she would have the opportunity to put her foot down and see how Bette would ultimately respond.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! Woo Hoo! Loving your comments as always. Enjoy! ~Chicki

**Chapter 68**

When Bette arrived at work she was met with a stack of phone messages from various clients who were trying to get updates on their cases before Monday’s court sessions. Ellie, the paralegal had the messages in one hand and a coffee for Bette in the other.

“Thank you. Have I mentioned how much Friday’s suck?”

“Indeed you have.”

Ellie worked with Bette for a quite a few years, six in fact. Bette had initially hired her as a receptionist and following a very difficult divorce from her husband, Bette had suggested Ellie finish the credits she needed to acquire her Bachelor’s Degree in Social Justice that she had desired and then pursue a paralegal certificate program. Bette helped fund part of her education having felt bad for the woman who was twelve years younger than her. One issue that was raised in Ellie’s divorce was the accusation from her husband that she and Bette were having an affair. In fact, it was close to the same time that Jodi was suspecting they might have had something going on at work. Both individuals were wrong.

Ellie was a striking woman, but Bette ensured that they never crossed a line. Though, Shane did encourage her to consider it once she and Jodi were no longer and item.

“You okay?” Ellie asked. 

Bette pushed her fingers through her hair as she sat behind her desk. “No…I’m incredibly frustrated.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bette smirked. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you. There are times I don’t believe it.”

“Did you hook up with her?”

“Who?”

“Jodi!”

“No! Oh God no.”

Ellie had worked for Bette long enough to go through the whole breakup and aftermath. She was a shoulder for her when she was at work, and in some ways Bette had a bond with Ellie that was as close if not a little closer than what she had with Alice, Dana, or Shane. This was mostly because of the amount of day to day interaction they had over the years and both having been there for the other during a messy divorce and a nasty breakup.

“Did you have a one night stand that went bad?”

Bette smiled. “No…not a one night stand, and it wasn’t bad.”

“Whoa, are you seeing someone?”

The brunette started to think of Tina, and not in the frustrated way she had walked into the office feeling. Her demeanor softened as she gave thought to Tina’s gentle and tender self. “I kinda am.”

“No way! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it is, it’s complicated.”

“Jesus, she isn’t married is she?”

“No, no she is divorced.”

Ellie sat back against the overstuffed chair. “Thank goodness. You had me worried. But…why is it complicated?”

Bette knew that Ellie wouldn’t be critical. She was pretty hip and open minded, and wasn’t the type to pass judgment on anyone.

“She’s…a stripper.”

Ellie’s eye’s opened wide. “Seriously?”

“Yep, told you…complicated.”

“Damn. I don’t see you coping well with that.”

“Ya think? I mean, I can’t tell you how many times I am sitting somewhere…here…in court…at home…and just thinking about what she is going to do on a Friday night, or what she had just done.”

“And today is Friday,” Ellie noted, understanding even more why Bette was feeling frustrated.

“Alice and Shane mentioned this band that is playing at Sky Bar tonight, and I was hoping that Tina could go but…”

“But she’s working.”

“Right.”

“How often does she work there?”

“Just Friday’s, right now. I mean, I don’t think she has any intentions on picking up any additional nights. I sure as hell hope not.”

“How are you handling it? I like to think of myself as being pretty open but I would have to draw the line. I can’t imagine you are coping well with this. How long have you been seeing her?”

“Not long. To boot, she has been my sister’s personal trainer and I had no clue. It wasn’t until I had a cookout at my house a while back and Kit said she was inviting her personal trainer and then I see who I believe is the stripper show up in my driveway and it ends up being Kit’s trainer.”

“Wow, how about the irony in that?”

“No kidding. Thinking back, it was kind of funny.”

“Now how has all this gone down with Jodi being at your house and all.”

“She isn’t anymore. I had the cops take her out last night.”

“Cops? Things got that bad?”

Bette filled Ellie on what Jodi had done, why the cops were called, and how things ended up as they were just before coming to work.

By the afternoon, Bette had returned all her phone calls and handled a few preliminary items before one of the judges. She felt accomplished and that the day was ending better than how it started.

As they did each afternoon, Bette and Ellie met in the conference room to meet about what was on the agenda for the next few days. 

“Monday is going to be a busy day,” Bette said as she looked at the large wipe board in the conference room.

“The cases are back to back.”

“I am hoping that the Arnold case will end up settling out of court which would free up the afternoon if the Wilcox case goes later than expected. Oh, I will need you to set up a time to do a deposition on the Macmillan case one day next week. Just make sure the attorneys for the insurance company understand we will be doing the deposition here at this office.”

“Do you have any preference as to the day?”

“Not really. Be sure to look at my calendar and make sure that it doesn’t conflict with anything. I think next week will be crazy.”

“It looks like it. You only have a few openings where we can do it.”

Bette was interrupted by her cell phone. She looked at the screen…it was Tina. “Yeah, um whatever works, as long as we have enough time. As you know deps can sometime run a couple of hours.” 

Ellie noticed that Bette hadn’t answered the call. She wasn’t going to intrude and inquire further, but it certainly was noticeable.

“I’ll make some calls.”

“When you are done with that, you can head out.”

Ellie looked at the clock. It was 330pm and while she normally worked until 5pm, each Friday Bette usually let her leave early. 

“Thanks!”

Bette remained in the conference room looking down at the phone which indicated she had a voicemail.

#

Tina had just finished her afternoon spinning class, which Kit had made sure she attended considering she missed her one on one training that morning, having filled in for an employee at the Planet that very morning.

Kit was still catching her breath and wiping the sweat from her forehead with her towel when Tina came over to her. “Have you heard from Bette?”

“Me? No…she doesn’t typically call during the day. If I hear from her it usually is at night. Have you?”

“No, I left her voicemail just before this class, but she hasn’t called back.”

“Now don’t you be worrying yourself over a thing. I told you that she will come around. Bette adores you Tina.”

Tina beamed. “I kind a get that feeling. But it is mutual Kit.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling too,” Kit laughed. “You two are heading to Palm Springs this weekend. You will have a great time together. Just getting away with no other distractions will be nice.”

“I am very much looking forward to it. I know she was unhappy about me working tonight.”

“I am sure you will both come to some kind of mutual agreement.”

“Kit, I am not quitting my job. I don’t even know if Bette and I are going to really be something. It is just too early to make a big change in my financial status.”

Kit nodded her head in agreement as they walked side by side to the locker room. “Just be patient. Bette is a strong willed woman, and sometimes she can be bullheaded, but I also know that with the right person, she would move heaven and earth to make things work.”

“That gives me hope then,” Tina said. “Well, I need to grab my things and head home so I can shower.”

“Have a terrific weekend.”

“We will. Thanks Kit.”

#

Bette picked up her phone and listened to her voicemail. It was from Tina.

_“Hey babe, just me. I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you and that I can’t wait for the weekend. I’m looking forward to it. Give me a call when you can.”_

In the silence of her office, she replayed the message. Tina’s voice…so soft and sexy. She thought of the weekend and of course she too was looking forward to it. But between that day and the next, Tina would be at the club once more and as much effort as Bette was putting in to justify this job, it was still very hard for her to come to terms with.

Bette played with the pencil that was between her fingers. She wasn’t making much progress with the notes she had intended to make on her cases the following week. Her mind started to think of the club, and Jack, and how Tina would get special requests. She started to smile as an idea came to her. She quickly dialed Shane.

#

Shane had just finished up her last haircut of the day when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw it was Bette.

“Hey Bette.”

“Shane, I have a crazy idea.”

“Great, so somehow with that idea I came to mind?”

“Right! You sure did. I know you are going to Sky Bar tonight to see the band-“

“Aren’t you going to go? Even if Tina isn’t going to be there you should still join us.”

“No. I have a better idea.”

“What’s that?”

“I am going to purchase…well not really purchase, I am going to buy…that doesn’t sound right either. Fuck, there really isn’t a nice way to say it, but I’m going to rent Tina for the night.”

“Rent Tina? What does that mean exactly?”

“It won’t be renting her per se, but I am going to call Jack and tell him I want a specific woman, Tina of course, well actually I would have to say “Eva” exclusively for her entire shift.”

“Oh Bette, I don’t know about that. For one thing, that will cost you an arm and a leg. She was just telling us how much she can make for private requests.”  
  
“She did? How much did she say?”

“She said she gets about $4,000 a month, so that is based on working each Friday a month I guess. Then a private request could be another $1,000 to $1,500 dollars. So pretty much tonight could cost you nearly $2,500 bucks.”

“I don’t care. She’s worth it.”

Shane shook her head and pushed her hands through her hair. “You realize that is just for tonight. What are you going to do next week and the week after? It could cost you 10 grand a month! That is insane.”

Bette frowned, though Shane couldn’t see that. “I can’t worry about next week right now. I want to go away this weekend and not having tonight consume my head while I am with her in Palm Springs.”

“Okay, but what about how pissed off she is probably going to get?”

“Why would she get pissed off? Either way she makes the money, and for me she won’t have to do a damn thing. We can sit in the private room and have some drinks and just…I don’t know…talk!”

“Bette, you are going to pay Tina $2,500 to talk to you, when you are going to be spending an entire weekend together exclusively? You are not talking rational.”

“Why do you have to be such a Yoda? I look at it like this, I don’t care if I am giving Tina $2,500 and it gets her out of having to…do…whatever it is she does with those seedy men.”

Shane rolled her eyes. “Have you talked to your therapist about this grand idea?”

“No, no I just actually thought about it.” Bette looked at the time, she could call Chelsea. 

“I think maybe you should. Look you might be risking putting a dent in this…I guess you would call it a relationship, right? Is that what you guys are referring to it as?”

“We haven’t talked about it at length. It hasn’t really come up as to how we identify…us.”

“Just be careful Bette. I know you really like her a lot. We all know you do, you can see it in your eyes. I just don’t want your grandiose gesture to bite you in the ass.”

“I don’t think it will.”

“Okay. So why did you call me anyway? Was I suppose to talk you out of it, or into it?” Shane laughed.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you about it, and if you got bored at Sky Bar to come over to Pink.”

“Bette if I go to Pink, I’m not going to sit in a private room and watch you and Tina talk. I’d be downstairs putting some dollar bills down to see some tits and ass.”

Bette couldn’t help but laugh. “You are such a dog. I might need to put an electric fence around Tina and put a shock collar on you so you keep your distance at the club.

“Oh, I couldn’t watch her dance anymore. I would go for the other girls, but now that you guys are an item. It would just feel wrong. I actually do have some sense of respect you know.”

Bette chuckled. “Okay my friend. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck…though I still think maybe you should reconsider.”

“Not possible.” Bette hung up the phone and started to call Jack when she thought about giving her therapist a call. However, it was already getting late and no doubt Chelsea wasn’t in the office. She would just see her during her appointment the following week. She decided to just go ahead and call Jack to make her private reservation with “ _Eva_.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Hope your weekend is a good one so far. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**Chapter 69**

Tina showered and decided she would take a short nap before heading into the club. It was going to be a late night, and she was feeling a little tired. She had hoped to hear from Bette, but that wasn’t the case. She figured she would give her another call in between her gigs, hoping to maybe connect with her later.

As she lay in bed, she started to think more about the night ahead, what she was going to be doing, who might be showing up this time, as each week differed, and how much money she would pull in. She also started to give thought to what her finances would look like if maybe she could cut back to every other Friday night instead of working every one. Maybe that could be a compromise that she could bring to the table. She knew that she and Bette would continue to have discussions about this job, and that it was going to continue to impact their relationship, no matter how much patience she had, or how much effort Bette put in to not let it bother her. It was still the elephant in the room, and it would need to continue to be addressed until there was some reasonable agreement.

Before long she was fast asleep. About an hour into her nap, she was woken by her cell phone ringing. “Hello.”

“Tina, it’s Jack. You were requested for a private room tonight.”

“Come on, really? Jack I told you I am not real comfortable with that group.”

“No it isn’t that group.”

“Who is it?”

“Someone new. I don’t know how many will be in the party, but it didn’t sound like it would be a lot.”

“Ugh...I hope it isn’t going to be someone as seedy as those other dudes.”

“Money honey…money.”

Jack hung up before Tina could say anything more.

“Fuck…” Tina sighed. She did enjoy the income from the private room requests, but at the same time it was a lot of work because she was the center of attention with no break in between like when she does a 5 minutes song on the stage. She can mix things up with private lap dances in the back room downstairs. When she is upstairs, it just is a whole different thing all together.

She got out of bed and started to pick through the different outfits she had for the club. She decided on a candy apple red lace one with a garter to go with it. Once in the bathroom, she started to primp her hair, add makeup, put a set of fake lashes on and slowly transform into… _Eva_.

#

When Bette arrived at the club, she walked in and immediately asked for Jack. One of the door men went to get him. 

“What can I do for…you’re that lady. The one who-“

“Right, the one who has been here to see Eva.” Bette took out her money and showed him she had the amount he was charging. “Now this is how this is going to go down.”

Jack arched a brow. Who did this woman think she was? 

“I don’t want Eva knowing that I am the one upstairs in the private room. If she asks, I don’t care what you say, but don’t let her know that her friend is renting it.”

Jack looked at the money. He didn’t know much about Bette, but the fact she had a roll of hundred dollar bills made him pay attention. “Okay, okay that’s fine by me.”

“She will know once she gets upstairs.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll give you half now, and half at the end of the night.”

“That isn’t how it works. I take the whole thing now and-“

“Apparently you didn’t hear me,” Bette said firmly. “I pay half now, and half later. I want to make sure Eva gets her share.”

“Lady, I don’t screw any of my girls out of their share.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem with this. In fact…” Bette fanned the bills. “You can take it or leave it.”

Jack knew that it was late, and the likelihood of renting out that private room was slim.

“Okay, but make sure you pay up later.”

“I’m good for it. When you pay her, I’ll pay you the rest.” Jack’s eyes locked with Bette’s. This was one tough and steady broad. He was used to bossing his girls around, but Bette made the hair on his back rise. “And remember…not a word,” she warned.

He eagerly snatched the money she was willing to pay up front while one of his bouncers took her upstairs.

“Who the hell was that”, another bouncer asked.

Jack took out the small paper that was in his pocket. “I jotted her name down here when she first called to book it. Uhh...Morgan Clermont.”

“Who is she? I think she was here before.”

After counting the money, Jack placed it in his pocket. “Yeah, Victor she was. I think she has a thing for Eva. Not a word to her that she is here. You heard her.”

“I heard her. Wonder why she doesn’t want her to know?’

“I don’t know, and I don’t much care. As long as the dough rolls in, it’s all good to me.”

“Sounds good boss.” Victor resumed his job taking money for patron’s entering the club.

#

Tina arrived at the club and took a deep breath before shutting the car off. She turned the sun visor down and took one last look in the mirror before heading into the club.

“Hey Victor,” Tina said as she came into the club.

“Hi Eva. Jack said he called you.”

“Right, he said to be in the private room for nine o’clock.”

Victor looked at his watch. “You better get going.”

“I know, I know.” Tina rushed towards the dressing room, pulling her things out of her bag as she went. Once she arrived, she noticed a few other girls that usually work Friday nights.

“Hey girl, how’s it going?” Crystal asked.

“It’s going okay, you?” Eva replied.

“All good. Busy night out there tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s packed.” Eva started pulling out her Mapale cage lace bra and garter set.

“Wow, that is really hot! Where did you get that?”

“I got it at Bare Necessities. It wasn’t much at all to be honest. I think around $40.00.”

Once the outfit was on, there wasn’t anything covering Eva’s ass. The string went between her cheeks, and the lace highlighted her waist and curves. 

“Well you are going to make a lot of people happy tonight with that little thing.”

Eva smiled and threw the rest of her things into her locker. “Sorry, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

As Eva rushed out of the dressing room, she nearly bumped straight into Jack. “Hey, where’s the…” Jack’s eyes traced a trail up and down Tina’s body. “….fire?”

“I need to get upstairs. Move,” Eva demanded.

Jack stepped out of the way, forming a seedy grin as he rolled his cigar around the corner of his lips. “She really is one hot chick.”

When Eva reached the top of the stairs, Randy was standing there. He would be the bouncer standing outside the private room on this evening. “Are they already here?” Eva asked.

Jack had already filled Randy in about dummying up regarding the client. “Yeah, you should probably get in there.”

Tina re-adjusted the right cup of her bra before opening the door.

#

Bette had been walking around the room, taking in the details. It was a rather large room, with a stage and two poles in the middle of it. There were many mirrors that surrounded the room, along with various strings of white lights that gave an interesting illusion. It wasn’t too dark nor too light, for the small strings of light offered a warm glow. In the room, the bar was stocked with various liquor which included a champagne fountain that was already running. It certainly was a far more upscale room than the small cubby holes the lap dances were performed in downstairs. Bette had helped herself to a scotch as she waited for Tina. She had glanced a few times at her watch, wondering why Tina was running late.

When Bette heard the door open, she had the advantage of knowing just where to look, for she had come into the room only a few minutes earlier. For Tina, she had to look around to locate where her clients were. The mirrors and the illusion they created forced her to need a few more seconds than what Bette required to take notice.

 _Holy shit_ , Bette thought to herself. There was A LOT of Tina showing, but she couldn’t deny that the outfit along with the exceptionally stunning woman that was wearing it was incredibly hot.

“What the fu-“ Tina didn’t finish. “Bette, what the hell are you doing here?”

Bette smiled, ignoring the question as her eyes travelled every inch of Tina’s body. 

Tina approached her, jabbing her index finger into Bette’s shoulder. “I said, WHAT are you doing here?”

“Hey now.” If Bette wasn’t holding the scotch, her instinct would have been to rub her shoulder.

“What is this all about? Did you rent this room?”

“I did.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Tina placed her hands on her head to emphasize her words. She couldn’t believe that Bette reserved the room. “Do you realize what this is going to cost you? Why on earth did you do this? I told you that last time you were here that it was THE last time you could be here.”

Bette took a sip of her scotch. “Do you want me to answer any of those questions, or are you going to keep asking more?”

Tina turned around, facing away from Bette, who now was able to see that both cheeks of Tina’s well defined ass were showing. “Wow, so is this what you normally wear up here?”

Tina turned back. “Give me a break, when you first saw me on stage I had taken it all off. Is this what you’re going to do, interrogate me again?”

Bette sighed. “No…I’m not.” The brunette glanced away from Tina, taking in the décor of the room. “It actually is rather fancy.”

“It should be for the price,” Tina shot back pushing her hand through her hair. “Bette you can’t be doing this.”

“Tee, listen to me, Jack doesn’t give a shit where the money comes from, as long as it flows in.”

“But this isn’t what I want. I don’t want you and I to be overlapping here. This is my job Bette. You don’t have to pay to see me take my clothes off. In fact, it’s a little degrading to be honest.”

“Who said I want you to take your clothes off? I just want to…just be with you. Talk to you.”

“I can’t take your money. Jack may take it his cut, but I cannot.”

Bette tilted her head. “Tina, come on.” She reached out and tried to take hold of her hand, but Tina was uncompromising.

“Don’t! Just don’t.” Tina walked over to the wet bar and started pouring herself a small glass of bourbon.

Bette slowly made her way across the room to the wet bar. Tina was extremely alluring in the outfit, and mixed with how feisty she was, it had turned Bette on. She placed her glass down on the edge of the wet bar before coming up behind Tina and placing her hands on her hips.

Tina felt Bette’s hands slip around her waist and her warm breaths on her neck. “I am so turned on,” she whispered in Tina’s ear.

Tina always came undone when she felt Bette’s mouth near her neck. She fought the desire she felt build. As if under Bette’s control, she closed her eyes as the warm air from Bette’s mouth tantalized her. She felt Bette’s lips and tongue trace part of her earlobe which was soon followed by her teeth grasping the bottom. “Sooo hot,” Bette whispered as her hands slipped over Tina’s breasts which was still protected by her bra.

The blonde felt her nipples harden, fighting the fabric that contained them. She had to stop this so she took hold of Bette’s hands that surrounded her breasts and then turned around. “Bette, not here.”

The passion and fire was in Bette’s eyes as she looked in Tina’s eyes. “It’s too late. I’m so wet for you.” Bette took Tina’s hand and started to slip it inside her pants. Tina pulled her hand back. 

“No. This is not happening.” Tina turned back to the wet bar and retrieved her glass of bourbon. “You need to go home.” She took a long swig from the glass.

“That’s a bit strong for you isn’t it?”

Tina ignored her and took another swig of the drink. 

Bette shook her head from side to side and brought her drink to the sofa where she took a seat. “Will you say something?”

Tina turned around and leaned back against the bar. “What do you want me to say Bette? I’m not happy about this.”

“Tee, would you have been happy if some strange seedy guys rented this tonight?”

“No, but I definitely don’t want my girlfriend to be wasting her money when she can see me any time.”

“Correction…anytime except Friday nights.”

“So is that so bad? I have one night out of seven that I am not available.” Though Tina was angry when she saw Bette, she also knew that the gesture Bette was making was in kindness and that she cared…a lot. Tina made her way to the sofa and took a seat next to Bette. She placed her hand on Bette’s knee. “Babe, we had an agreement.”

“I wouldn’t call it an ‘ _agreement’_ per se, you had gotten upset and said that I can’t be here. I don’t recall that I agreed to that.” Bette looked down at the floor.

Tina took hold of Bette’s hands. “Look at me.”

Bette kept her eyes locked on the patterns in the rug until Tina reached up and turned her chin so she was now facing her. “I can’t mix this and us. I NEED you to accept that.”

“Tee, I can afford this.”

Tina stood from the sofa and then straddled Bette. She brushed a few stray curls from Bette’s face. “Babe, I don’t care about your money. I care that we can be in a good place. I felt that we had gotten to a place where we had an understanding. I knew this morning you were letting this get to you again.”

Bette remained silent. Her eyes were locked with Tina’s. 

“Will you just go home? We will have the whole weekend together, which I’m very much looking forward to.”

Bette’s eyes broke from Tina’s and travelled down to her cleavage and breasts which were at eye level. “This outfit…” She slipped her finger under the shoulder strap and slid it up and down. “It’s incredibly sexy.”

“You like it that much? Well…how about I get one that I can wear just for you?” Tina tilted her head. “I want to have different lingerie for you—“

“Because you need to keep the two separate,” Bette finished.

Tina smiled. “Right.”

Bette’s hands rested on Tina’s ass. “I’m going to go home.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just enjoy being with you…I thought this might be a good idea. You get paid, I get time with you, and you don’t have to be with any seedy guys.”

Tina pushed Bette’s hair behind her ear. “I appreciate that Bette, I really do. But no more…this isn’t where I want you to be.” Tina leaned in and gave Bette a gentle kiss on her lips then whispered near her ear. “We will have this weekend, and you can have me all to yourself.

Bette smirked. “I will hold you to it.”

Tina slipped off of Bette which prompted her to stand up. “Tina, I gave Jack half the money up front.” She reached into her small purse and took the rest of the money out. “Here, I don’t know how you divvy the money up.”

Tina felt bad taking the money from Bette. “See this is where I don’t like how awkward this is.”

“Shhhh…it’s fine.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a kiss. “Call me later.” Bette opened the door and looked back. “By the way, as far as Jack goes, I am Morgan Clermont.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting yesterday. You get to have TWO chappies today as a result. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 70**

It was only five past ten and still early for a Friday night, so Bette decided to stop at Sky Bar to see the band. 

She paid the cover charge and walked into a place that was filled with a lot of women. Her eyes scanned the room looking for Shane, Alice, Dana or Kit. This band was popular and held the interest of a wide age group, which prompted Bette to smile at the younger girls who barely looked like they could have passed for twenty-one.

“Bette,” Kit shouted in her sister’s direction. “Bette!”

“She can’t hear you,” Shane shouted.

The music drowned out any attempt for anyone to be heard, even if you were standing right next to the person.

Shane tapped Kit on the shoulder, indicating she was going to make her way towards Bette. Kit returned to grooving and moving to the music.

“Hey Bette,” Shane yelled out. This time, Bette spotted Shane.

“Hi. This place is packed.”

“Yeah, it gets louder as you get closer to the stage. Did you go to Pink?”

“I did.”

Shane realized it was very early in the evening, lending to the assumption that maybe things had not gone so well where Bette was supposed to have rented the upstairs for the night. “Uh…should I ask how things went?”

“She booted me out.”

Shane’s brows raised. “What? Ha ha…” She grabbed her stomach, laughing hard. “Wow, she sure can step up.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I think you met your match. When push comes to shove, she can be strong and be your equal.”

“I never would discourage her from being an equal.”

“You don’t discourage it, it’s just that you are a real strong alpha woman, and it can intimidate some women. You know I’m not telling you something new.”

Bette rolled her eyes. “If it is intimidating then they don’t know how to handle an alpha.”

“Anyway, come on and have a drink with us.”

Bette followed Shane to where the girls were.

#

Tina went downstairs to find Jack. He was in his office smoking a cigar, counting out some money and banding different piles of cash. He looked up when he heard the knock at his door. He glanced at his video monitor and then hit a button on his desk that unlocked the door.

“What are you doing down here?” He quickly asked. “Don’t tell me something got fucked up.”

“No, nothing got fucked up. She left.”

“She left?” Jack looked at his watch. The client had only been upstairs for less than an hour. “She rented it for the night.”

“Right.” Tina handed him the money. “She gave me the rest of the money.”

Jack took the roll of bills and counted them. Bette paid for the entire evening, not just the time she was there. “I don’t understand. Why would she pay for the whole evening and leave so soon?”

Tina hadn’t planned on Jack being so bent on understanding why the client left early, so she hadn’t thought much of coming up with a reason. “I don’t know Jack, she got a phone call and had to leave.”

Jack blew out a puff of smoke and started to count out Tina’s share. Initially Tina had not planned on taking the money. However, she changed her mind and decided that she would give the money back to Bette. The weekend was going to be costing some money, and she intended to pay half of whatever the trip came to, but she wasn’t going to use Bette’s money to pay her half. She wanted Bette to have her money back that she would have earned. 

“Here. Are you going to stay the rest of the night?”

“I…I hadn’t given it much thought. I figured you expected me to just work the floor.”

“Nah, it will throw the rest of the rotation out of whack. You can have the rest of the night off.”

“Wow. Great!” Tina quickly left his office before he could change his mind. 

#

Bette sat at the round table designated for their group, and sipped her martini as she watched Alice and Dana dancing, hands raised and getting down. Shane had two different girls hanging all over her at the corner of the bar, and with Kit in the ladies room she was by herself. She was glad the table was further from the stage, as it allowed or some semblance that a conversation could take place between the girls should they sit there.

A woman who had been checking Bette out from across the room approached the table, her eyes clearly undressing Bette. “Hi. Is anyone sitting here?”

As Bette looked up, she heard someone answer behind her.

“Yes, actually there is.”

Bette turned to find Tina bending down to give her a kiss. “Hi babe.”

“Tee!” Bette’s face lit up. She was happy to see her, but wondered why she would be there when she was supposed to be at the club. “What happened, is everything okay?”

Tina pulled her chair close to Bette. “Yeah, the boss told me I didn’t need to stay.”

Bette placed her hand on Tina’s back. “Well I’m glad you came.”

“Where’s the girls?”

Bette glanced in the direction of Alice and Dana. “In that crowd last I noticed. Shane was talking with two girls in the corner back there. Probably will score with both.”

Tina glanced over to where Shane was. “Is she really that much of a player?”

Bette laughed. “Is she? Do fish like water?”

“Has she ever been serious about anyone?”

“Not really. She ends up breaking hearts and in some cases there are crazies that have done some serious things out of revenge.”

“Damn.” Tina brought her attention back to Bette. “What are you drinking?”

“I had a martini,” Bette said before standing. “Let me get you something, what would you like.”

“Patron,” Tina replied reaching into her purse. 

“I got it.”

Kit returned from the ladies room and was thrilled to see Tina sitting at the table. “Hey girl, aren’t you working tonight?”

“I was, but got the rest of the night off so I figured I would join everyone.”

“I’m so happy you came!”

Bette returned and handed Tina her drink. “Thank you.”

“What time are you girls leaving tomorrow?”

“I was thinking that we could get on the road by 8am.” Bette grabbed Tina’s hand. “It will be a nice drive.”

Tina squeezed Bette’s hand. “I can’t wait.”

Alice and Dana both returned to the table. “Tina, you made it.” Alice said as she nearly tripped over the leg to the chair.

“Whoa,” Bette grabbed Alice’s arm helping to steady her.

“I think she’s had a little too much to drink,” Dana said. “Just sit down Al.”

“I didn’t have too much to drink.”

“Girl, you sure about that?” Kit asked.

After spending another hour with the gang, Bette and Tina decided to call it a night. They intended to get up early so they could get on the road.

“You’re going already? Come on party poopers have another drink,” Alice stammered.

“I think we should head out too,” Dana said.

“Do you guys need a ride?” Bette asked.

“I can drive. I only had two drinks the whole night,” Dana said.

“Have a good time baby girl,” Kit whispered when her sister hugged her.

“Say bye to Shane for us,” Tina said.

Bette placed her hand on the small of Tina’s back as they left the club. “Ahh silence,” she said as she welcomed the departure from the loud music.

“Silence? In L.A.? Never.” Tina laughed.

“Well you know what I mean. I must be getting old because I can only take so much music that loud.”

“I agree. It can get a little loud at my club but this was super loud. I am glad we got out of there.”

“Where are you parked?” Bette asked.

“Around the corner. You?”

“Down that way.”

“I’ll walk you to yours.”

Tina wrapped her arms around Bette’s neck. “You’re sweet.”

Bette smiled and winked. “I’m glad you came by.”

“I am glad Jack said I could leave.” Tina leaned in and gave Bette a gentle kiss before grabbing hold of her hand and walking in the direction of her car.

“Tee, you’re welcome to stay at my place tonight.”

“I haven’t packed yet. I thought maybe I would pack tonight.”

“Oh...” Bette had hoped Tina would join her. “…okay.”

“I’m sorry. I figured I was working tonight and was planning to pack when I got home. I just want to be sure I have everything ready first thing in the morning.”

“I understand. I need to pack too.”

When they arrived at Tina’s car, she turned to look at Bette. “I am glad I joined you tonight.”

“I am too.” Bette rested her hands on Tina’s hips, then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Together their lips were like a symphony, completely in tune with one another…smooth, sensual and gentle. They clearly enjoyed kissing, as nearly 10 minutes passed by before Tina abruptly pulled back.

“You can’t just do that.”

“Do what?” 

“That thing you do…”

Bette smirked. “Tee…that’s vague.”

Tina traced Bette’s lip with her thumb. “You know exactly what you do…with that tongue of yours, when we kiss. It just…it fucking makes me come undone.”

Bette arched a brow. “Then…come undone at my place.”

“Baby, I can’t. I need to pack.”

“Pack in the morning.” Bette placed a tender kiss on Tina’s lips.

“I thought we wanted to get on the road early.” Tina said in between Bette’s lips brushing against hers.

“We’ll make time.” Bette slipped her hand behind Tina’s neck as she pulled her in for a deep kiss.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

Shane was staggering as she walked down the sidewalk with another girl, who was trying to steady her. “What did you say your name was again?” Shane asked.

“Lexi.”

“Lexi. That’s a pretty name.” Shane’s arm was wrapped around the blonde. “I think maybe I had a little too much to drink tonight.”

“I think you might have. I will drive you home. You really shouldn’t be driving.”

“You know what? You’re right.” Shane looked over and noticed Bette and Tina making out by what she assumed was Tina’s car. “Hey…hey you two, take that somewhere else. I’m offended,” Shane joked.

Bette turned around and noticed Shane’s condition. “What the…”

“Oh no, she looks wasted,” Tina said.

Shane had stumbled as she stepped off the sidewalk, but was fortunate to be caught by Lexi. They crossed the street to where Bette and Tina were.

“You’re not driving,” Bette said firmly. “Where are your keys?”

Shane reached into her pocket and swayed the keys in front of Bette, who grabbed them quickly and shoved them into her pocket. “Hey, why did you do that? I’m not driving. Lexi is going to take me home.” Shane gave Lexi a squeeze with her arm.

“I told Shane I could bring her home.”

“I can take her home if it is out of your way,” Bette offered.

“I don’t mind either. I live closer to you than Bette does,” Tina mentioned.

Bette appeared slightly disappointed by the offer, for if Tina brought Shane home then it was quite likely that she would return to her own home and not to Bette’s.

“Ohhh, I could say Tina took me home,” Shane chuckled. “I don’t know if Bette would be okay with that. Would you Bette?”

“Of course I would be okay with it.”

Lexi looked at Shane. Whether she wanted to sleep with her or not didn’t matter, as she wasn’t going to take advantage of someone who was under the influence. “Shane, you have my number. Call me.”

Shane pulled Lexi in for a deep kiss. Bette and Tina looked at each other. “Young love,” Bette whispered to Tina.

“We’re still young,” Tina said. “If I had already packed tonight, I would have been at your place showing you just how young we are.”

Bette threw her head back. “Then why on earth did you volunteer to-“

“Shhh…because I live closer to her than you. We have the whole weekend baby.” Tina leaned in and kissed Bette.

“Sweet Jesus, what on earth are ya all doing?” Kit said as she approached the women who were making out with their respective person.

Everyone stopped kissing and looked at Kit, each chuckling and trying to offer a bit of an explanation.

“Kit, I’m going home with Tina. How’s that for scoring?” Shane winked at Tina.

Kit was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Relax. Tina’s just giving her a ride home. I had taken her keys,” Bette said. Then looking towards Shane she reminded her to behave before handing the keys to Tina.

Within a few minutes of saying their goodbyes, everyone parted ways for their own place.

#

The next day Tina drove to Bette’s house for 745am so they could get on the road by 8am as they agreed. She kept her bag in her car as they never discussed whose car they would take, though she assumed Bette would want to probably be driving her own. With a coffee of cup in each hand, she approached the front door. Carefully, she used one of her knuckles to press the doorbell. 

“Come in…is one of those for me?” Bette said, placing a quick kiss on Tina’s lips.

“This one.” Tina handed over one of the cups.

“Thank you, I was just thinking that we may have to hit a drive thru and get some. This is perfect.”

“Bette, we didn’t talk about which car we would take. I’m okay taking my car if you want.”

“No, don’t be silly. I invited you to go away. Plus I’m a little bit of a control freak…I like being the driver more than I do the passenger.”

Tina laughed. “As I suspected you might say.”

Bette smiled at Tina. She was taking in all the beauty, not simply the outer part but the inner part that glowed so bright from her body. “How did you sleep last night?”

“As you know I dropped Shane off then went home to pack. When I called you I was in bed…I would say about ten minutes after we hung up I was out cold.”

“Yeah, I was pretty tired myself. I read a book for about twenty minutes and then I fell asleep fast.”

Tina remained in awe of Bette’s home. The décor was warm, inviting and was a reflection of comfort. Bette noticed her taking it all in. 

“Have I told you how much I love this layout?”

“Yes, you did.”

“It is like you have been in my head when you were deciding to build because this reflects so much of what my vision has been.” Tina started to feel she was going a little overboard, but it was true, it was how she felt. “Anyway, should we get going?”

“Sure, I have my bags in my car. Tee, why don’t you park your car in my garage.”

“You don’t think it will be okay in the driveway?”

Truth was, Bette was a little concerned over Jodi and her jealousy. “I just would feel better if it was in the garage.”

“Okay.”

They both walked to the front door, and paused when Bette started to set her alarm system.

“Do you usually set that?”

“If I am away I do…once in a while other times, if I am working on a case that happens to bring a lot of media attention and heightened emotions.” Bette keyed in the final digits which prompted 4 beeps, indicating the alarm was set.

“Are you concerned?” Tina’s question was vague. She didn’t identify any particular concern, but left it open ended.

“No, not really.” Bette didn’t want to worry Tina. “You ready?”

“Absolutely.”

#

Jodi had been staying at a hotel the last couple of nights. Her ego was bruised and she felt humiliated. She was deeply hurt that Bette would throw her out of the house without giving her time to have any plan in place. Even though she was the one who emotionally invested in someone outside their relationship, she felt Bette should have waited around for her to come back. Her perception and expectation was severely twisted and irrational.

She decided it would be far more expensive to stay in a hotel long term, so she committed to finding an apartment over the weekend. One way or another, she was going to do what she needed to in order to get back on her feet. As for Bette…she hadn’t decided to completely give up on her regardless if she was seeing Tina.

#

“What a beautiful day,” Tina noted as she stared out the window at the crisp blue sky. “The temperature is perfect and it’s so nice and sunny.”

“And it is supposed to be just as nice tomorrow.” Bette stated. 

Tina had her left hand resting on Bette’s leg as she drove. Their conversation ranged from work to recalling what happened a few nights ago with Jodi. Their discussion was eventually interrupted by the ringing of Tina’s phone.

“Excuse me…it’s Jen… Hello.”

_“Hey Tina, I was talking with Mike. Would you and Bette be available to come to dinner this weekend?”_

“This weekend? Actually, Bette and I are on our way to Palm Springs for the weekend.”

_“Oh no kidding? Okay, well…is there a night during the week that might work for you both?”_

“I can talk to Bette about it over the weekend and let you know if that’s okay.”

_“Yeah, of course it is. Talk it over and if it works then give me a shout, if not maybe the following weekend?”_

“Sure, we’ll talk about it and I will call you back, probably Sunday night.”

_“Okay. Have a good time.”_

“Thanks Jen. We will.” Tina ended the call and placed her phone back in the door handle. “My sister was inviting us to her home for dinner this weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because we aren’t available she wanted to know if one night this week might work.”

“Monday’s can run late for me at work. I wouldn’t want to say yes and then have to cancel. I have some depositions Tuesday afternoon, but the rest of the week I am open.”

Because Tina worked Friday nights, that would leave only two options. “Once we get back I will call her and tell her either Wednesday or Thursday.”

The only time Bette had seen Jen was the morning she came over and warned her not to hurt her sister. Bette was understanding of her being overprotective, though it was certainly a more forceful first meeting than she had hoped for when it came to meeting Tina’s family.

“You okay with one of those days babe?”

“Uh…yeah, sure. It will be nice to get to…see her again.”

Tina had been a bit embarrassed by their first meeting. “I’m sorry that she was so…forward.”

“I understand her wanting to protect you.”

“I know, but sometimes she can be a little judgmental. She hasn’t really accepted my part time job…not in the least.”

Truth was Bette didn’t either, but probably for much different reasons. 

“So, I guess you are both on common ground about that.”

Bette glanced over at Tina then back to the road. “Tee, I am sure her concerns are justified. I am worried some sleazy guy is going to follow you home. There is always a risk of someone not being of sound mind and taking things too far.”

“I’m sorry if I sounded snarky. I just don’t have anyone that sees my job from my perspective and sometimes it kind of sucks.”

Bette placed a hand on Tina’s leg. “I’m trying Tee.”

“I know you are. Like I told you the other night at dinner, she has been super protective since my divorce from Eddie, and I know her heart is in the right place. I just don’t want her inserting herself when it comes to us.”

“Only you will know if you feel she is, and then if it happens just gently redirect her.”

Tina smiled and placed her hand over Bette’s which remained on her leg. “Thank you for being patient and for understanding.”

“Try to be patient with Jen too,” Bette suggested. “Kit has often inserted herself in various places in my life – heck, she told you to get tested, and me too! Like we were both teenagers in puberty.”

Tina laughed as did Bette.

“Okay, so maybe we both have sisters that can go a little too far,” Tina chuckled. “So, I get in your car and go on this trip with you and I never thought to ask where we are staying.”

“Parker Palm Springs. It has a couple of pools, a mini bar, restaurants—“

“Nice!”

“Wait, I’m not done. An incredible spa and fitness studio to boot.”

“So exciting. Oh, and before I forget, I have money for you. I wasn’t going to just hand what would have been my share over to Jack last night, so I kept my share with the sole intention to give you your money back.”

“No way…under no circumstances.”

“I can’t have you paying for that. That is just too much money.”

“Then put it towards this weekend.”

Tina was already expecting Bette would say that. “No, because then it would still be _your_ money paying for the weekend. I told you I wanted to pay towards this weekend. By using this money that is yours to begin with, it would be like you paying for the whole thing.”

“Tee…you worked last night to make money. If you don’t take the money, then you lost a nights pay. Please…keep that.”

“But I didn’t earn it.”

“Yes you did. Don’t argue with me on this one.”

Tina rolled her eyes.

“I saw that.”

“No you didn’t.”


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are liking the story! Always fun to read your comments. Thanks for reading peeps! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 72**

It was near lunch time when Bette and Tina arrived at the upscale resort. As they drove past the entrance gate, they were greeted with the most pristine landscaping ever. The palm trees cascaded shadows throughout the property to allow for cooler spots where hammocks were strategically placed. The hedges and shrubs were perfectly manicured. As they arrived at the entrance, they were immediately greeted by the valet service.

Bette stepped outside the car, and after some small talk she handed her keys to the valet and a ten dollar bill. 

The Bellhop had immediately taken possession of their bags. “Good afternoon ladies. How long will you be staying with us?”

“Just the weekend unfortunately,” Bette replied. Tina said nothing as she admired the beautiful entranceway. The Bellhop led them through the front doors to the reservation desk.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Parker Palm Springs.”

“Good afternoon. The reservation is under Bette Porter.” Bette placed her purse on the counter and removed the credit card she had made the reservation with. She handed it to the front desk employee.

Tina started to reach into her purse. “Bette, let me-“

Bette placed her hand over Tina’s. “I got it.”

Tina gave her a look that they would need to talk about this later. She did not want Bette to be paying for this entire weekend. This clearly was a very expensive place to be staying.

“Thank you Ms. Porter. It looks like we have you booked the Gene Autry Residence.”

Tina’s attention was immediately drawn from the décor she had started to admire to what the employed had said. A residence? Bette had reserved a residence?

“Correct,” Bette replied.

“A terrific selection, you will be pleased. The residence is private and gated, it has two bedrooms and two baths with a treatment room and sauna. It also has a terrace off the open living room where you can enjoy cocktails, a fully equipped kitchen, and private enclosed patio with a gas fire pit that is on a timer and lights at 8pm and shuts off at midnight. There are hammocks there as well as throughout the property.” The reservationist handed Bette a resort map of the property, which included the Gene Autry residence.”

Bette handed the resort map to Tina, who was in awe at how large the property was. She noted that there was also an outdoor tennis court, croquet, yoga hiking, golf and bicycles.

“Thank you,” Bette said as she turned to follow the Bellhop. They both followed him out a sliding door that led to a walkway that had a club car. There, he placed their bags on the luggage rack and helped each of them into their seat. 

“You will be able to use this if you wish to go to the more distant areas of the property. It will stay with you at the private residence. To be honest, there is so much already as part of the residence that most people hardly ever leave.”

“I can see why,” Tina said as she once more admired the beautiful landscaping. “I can’t imagine how many people it takes to keep the property looking so pristine.”

“A lot,” he replied. 

Within 5 minutes they were at the Gene Autry residence. It was massive and simply gorgeous. The large windows allowed an incredible view of the flowering shrubbery, and more.

“Amazing,” Tina stated. 

After stepping from the club car, the Bellhop helped them into the residence and wished them a pleasant weekend. Bette handed him a twenty dollar bill which he accepted graciously.

Once they were alone, Tina turned to Bette to discuss the money she was spending. “Bette, I can’t let you pay for this. This is just too much.”

“Tee, I wanted us to have a really nice weekend.”

Tina rubbed her hands up and down Bette’s arms. “I know Babe, but this is just…” she looked around at the open living room filled with beautiful art and the view that surrounded them. “This is just too expensive. You know you don’t have to do things like this to impress me. I am impressed with your heart, your kindness…the things that money can never buy.”

Bette’s hands rested on Tina’s hips. “I can afford this. It’s nothing…honestly.”

“Whether you can afford this or not, I am not comfortable with you paying for all this. This…” Tina once again looked around. “Baby this had to be A LOT of money.”

Bette brought her face close to Tina. “Shhh…” Her mouth just inches from the blonde. “Let me pamper you.” She pressed her lips against Tina’s, then spoke again. “…and spoil you…” again she went in for another kiss. “…and you can…” she slipped her tongue inside Tina’s mouth. “…pay me back later tonight.”

Their kiss deepened, with both getting more turned on by the second. “Mmm….okay…we need to stop before we spend the entire weekend indoors,” Tina said. 

Bette leaned in and gave Tina one last kiss. “Okay, you’re right. How about having lunch?”

“That sounds good. I’m famished.”

Bette looked at the binder that was on a small table in the living room. “It looks like they have a place called Norma’s that would be easy to walk to. There is some outdoor seating available.”

“That sounds good. Will you please let me buy us lunch?”

“Sure.” Bette winked.

“I mean it,” Tina stated.

Bette laughed. “I know you do.”

“Okay then…”

After locking the residence, both women proceeded down the pathway that would lead them to the restaurant. 

“How did you hear about this place?” Tina inquired during their walk.

“The law firm I was working for a few years back held a conference here for three days. I was so impressed by everything. The service was phenomenal, the grounds beautiful as you can tell..”

“I’m just in awe of how perfectly groomed it all is,” Tine interrupted.

Bette continued. “The place had been impeccably clean and incredibly relaxing. I wanted you to be able to experience this.”

Tina reached for Bette’s hand and squeezed it. “Thanks babe.”

Once at the restaurant, the ladies were seated on the outdoor patio. They ordered a cobb salad and fish taco’s along with margarita’s.

“Wow, the food is amazing,” Tina noted.

“Wait until you have dinner at Mr. Parker’s restaurant later tonight.” Bette took a sip of her margarita, as she glanced at Tina’s bare shoulders that her singlet scarcely covered. Her skin was smooth and her muscles well defined.

Tina looked up to catch Bette’s eyes checking her out. “Hey now…” Tina offered a sexy smile and placed a hand on Bette’s leg under the table.

Bette arched a brow as she felt Tina’s hand slip to her inner thigh. She placed her hand over Tina’s. “Careful,” she warned. “Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing.”

The sexual pull between both women could not be denied. It was one of the most intense attractions Bette had ever felt with anyone, and for Tina it was all brand new to feel and experience such things towards a woman, and that alone added to the intensity. 

Tina brought her face close to Bette’s. “You know full well I can finish what I start.” Tina squeezed Bette’s inner thigh.

Bette’s smile was naughty as she leaned in to kiss Tina. As her lips came close, Tina pulled away. “Oh…is that how it’s going to be?”

Tina nodded, then pulled her hand from Bette’s thigh. 

#

“So have you thought about how you are going to tell Zach about Tina’s girlfriend?” Mike asked Jen as they emptied the dishwasher.

“What do you mean how I will tell him? If _we_ were to have a discussion with him it would be from both of us.”

“Jen, you realize that they are likely going to be coming to dinner this week right? I don’t think there is an ‘if’ about it. If they hold hands, or kiss, or any of affection in front of him then he will be confused. Don’t you think it would be best if there was a discussion before they arrived?”

Jen handed Mike a couple of plates. “I don’t know Mike. What if we go down this road and things don’t end up working out between them? Then we will have had an unnecessary discussion that will probably raise more questions than there needs to be. I think that we should wait for that kind of talk if they stay together and things seem to be more serious.”

“Makes sense I guess.”

“Honey, I also don’t think that Tina and Bette are going to be outwardly displaying affection.”

“Why not? We all know that when couples are brand new that there can be a little open affection than once they have settled into a relationship. Tina and Eddie were a little outward when they were first dating, if you remember.”

Jen started sorting the silverware into the drawer as she started to think about to the time when Tina and Eddie had first dated. “I suppose they were, but I think Tina has matured a lot since then.”

“You did say that you saw both of them kissing.”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t flagrant or anything. I was in the kitchen and Tina walked Bette to the door and was saying goodbye.”

“Okay, then it doesn’t look like we should be concerned.” Mike closed the dishwasher door.

“I could always talk with Tina ahead of time.”

“Talk to her about not kissing her girlfriend? Hell, that will go over real well.” Mike chuckled at the thought.

“I wouldn’t say it exactly like that, but yeah, I could just tell her that until she and Bette become serious, that we would like to keep things more discrete in front of Zach.”

“And you think that won’t be met with her biting your head off? She will tell you that you never said that to her when she was with any of the boyfriends she had.”

“Mike, I don’t care what she has done in front of me before. The only person that she was seeing and married since Zach was born was Eddie.”

“Less is best,” Mike said. “I think if a big deal is made it is only going to become messy.”

“I do think this has a good chance of becoming very serious.”

“With Zach?”

“No, I mean between Tina and Bette. I can’t put my finger on it, but from the little I saw, I can see this being more than just a phase.”

“I can’t imagine two women on their period.”

Jen threw the dishtowel at Mike. “Seriously?”

“Maybe you could tell him that Tina is bringing someone and then take it from there. If he asks questions, then answer him. If he doesn’t, then don’t push it.”

“Okay.”

#

Bette and Tina were laying together on the hammock that was just outside the sliding door to their private residence. The breeze was warm and gentle, similar to the sunshine that danced between the palms. 

Tina nuzzled herself in closer to Bette as the brunette’s arm embraced her. “This feels nice.”

Bette agreed. “It is nice to just relax with no worries about the time and having to be anywhere.”

“I mean this...being with you…like this.”

“Absolutely this too.”

Tina’s hand played with Bette’s necklace. “I feel safe with you.”

Bette gave Tina a squeeze, reassuring her of that safety. 

Tina continued, “I don’t know that I ever felt this safe with anyone, and certainly not so soon after meeting them.” 

The brunette could be a hard nut to crack. Certainly she has opened herself up quite a bit to Tina, but Bette Porter wasn’t a woman who showed all her cards. There was a small concern when it came to Tina, and that was based on the fact that Tina had never been with a woman. Bette hoped that this was more than Tina exploring new feelings that she had formed.

“Babe?” Tina looked up at Bette.

“I’m sorry.”

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere…I’m right here.” Bette smiled and kissed Tina’s forehead.

Tina started to readjust her body when the hammock started to sway. “Oh…Jesus!”

“Easy,” Bette warned.

Before either could say another word, they were both on the grass below, in stitches from laughing so hard.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Glad you are enjoying this story. Always enjoy the different feedback in your comments. ~ Chicki

**Chapter 73**

Tina rolled onto her back and grabbed her stomach which ached from laughing. “You should have seen your face when it started to roll!”

Bette sat aside Tina, who had now rested her head on Bette’s leg. “Me? You were the first to call for Jesus!” The tears were running down Bette’s face from laughing.

Tina reached up and played with part of Bette’s curly hair. Her eyes stared into the chocolate brown ones that were staring back at her. “You are easy.”

“Easy?” Bette questioned. 

“Just easy…to be with. It’s just so easy.”

Bette played with Tina’s hair, pushing it away from her forehead. “You are too…easy…too easy,” Bette said playfully.

Tina raised herself up and dipped her head close to Bette. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before closing and leaning in towards one another. The kiss was gentle…tender. Their lips were smooth and warm. Bette was the first to open her mouth and tease Tina’s lips with her tongue. She was pleading for the blonde to accept her, and without much resistance, their tongues were once again engaged in a salsa dance in a more primal way. 

Tina gently coerced Bette back so she was laying on the grass, their lips never breaking the connection. She felt Bette’s hands squeeze her ass. The occasional moans and breaths that came when each one took turns kissing the others neck was the only sounds that could be heard in this most quiet residential property. 

Bette reached between them to unbutton Tina’s jean shorts. Tina raised her head from the brunette, and resting her ass on Bette’s thighs she quickly discarded her singlet. Bette took advantage of the moment by unzipping her capris, which Tina had interrupted to grab Bette’s hand and slip it inside her lace thong.

The moment Bette’s hand touched Tina’s wet lips, she closed her eyes and moaned. “Fuck…”

“It’s you…it’s all you,” Tina said before slipping her hand inside Bette’s thong as she leaned down to kiss Bette’s neck.

Bette rubbed Tina’s clit in a steady rhythm which prompted the nub to quickly swell. Her own body was thrusting in sync with Tina’s fingers as she circled Bette’s engorged clit. Both feeling their bodies quickly responding as they increased the pace. Tina grabbed the edge of Bette’s lace bra with her teeth and pulled it up above her breast. Once she achieved this, her mouth quickly sucked on the nipple that had been pushing against the fabric that contained it.

“Fuck Tee…” Bette’s head swayed to the side. She was climaxing and was close to rolling into a thunderous orgasm along with Tina. 

“Ba…by. Do..’nt…stop.” Tina’s words were jagged. She could hardly speak. She knew Bette was right there and was trying hard to bring her with her.

Without much more effort, Bette felt the orgasm rip through her body, followed by feeling Tina’s body shudder as it did the same.

The blonde collapsed on Bette, which prompted her to help steady her. Both were breathing hard and remained fairly still until their bodies calmed. 

Bette started to withdraw her hand from inside Tina’s thong which was quickly met with opposition. “No! Please…just…stay.” Tina left her hands inside Bette’s panties as well.

“I love feeling close like this,” Tina admitted. “It makes me feel so close to you.”

Tina easily turned Bette on. She looked at the random strands of blonde hair that were stuck to her forehead, and the sheen of sweat that simply highlighted her features. “If I didn’t know any better,” Bette started. “…I would think you were…”

“Were?” Tina had a feeling where Bette might be headed, and if it was where she thought, it was true. Tina was falling in love with this woman, if she already hadn’t. 

As more oxygen returned to Bette’s brain, the clarity returned and she didn’t continue her thought, though Tina had tried to coax it out of her, it never came.

#

Shane, Alice and Dana were grabbing lunch at the Planet and talking about Bette and Tina. Kit had joined them at their insistence.

“How’s the wraps?” Kit asked.

“Great.”

“Very good.”

“I have to admit, they are pretty good,” Kit remarked. “So, I caught only part of your conversation. Ya all are thinking baby girl is falling hard for this one.”

“No doubt,” Shane said before taking another bit of her wrap.

“Mm-hmm,” Alice added, trying to keep her mouth closed as she chewed.

“They just got this look…ya know?” Dana added. “I don’t know. I think they make a really cute couple.”

Kit nodded in agreement. “I really like Tina. I have to tell you…when I realized she was stripping, I was very concerned. I was worried more about STD’s.”

The girls nodded agreeing that would be a concern.

“So, I came right out and told her that she and Bette both needed to be tested before they had sex.”

Alice gasped, and Shane started to cough on the last bite she had taken.

“You did?” Dana asked. “Wow…how did she take it?”

“I love you Kit, but if the sister of someone I was just starting to see told me I needed to do that I probably would have taken a hike.”” Shane was being painfully honest.

“Yeah, I mean that is ballsy,” Alice stated.

“Well, that is why I have so much more respect for her, and that I believe her feelings for Bette run really deep. I knew I was being intrusive, but it is my sister’s life and health. I just needed to speak from my heart.” Kit took a sip of her water. “I knew that it was bold and that I could have been met with a big ole ‘fuck you’ and ‘stay out of it’ kind of thing, but Tina was very good about it. This is why I am a little easier about her job and stuff because she proved to me that she really is in this.”

“Yeah, well Bette is still pretty hung up over the job,” Shane said. “I know Tina makes incredible money on that one night, but I just don’t see this ever sitting well with Bette.”

“She’s trying,” Kit countered.

“She is, but it’s Bette…come on,” Alice remarked. 

“I think Bette’s feelings run real deep for her to keep seeing Tina under these conditions.” Dana’s observation held quite a bit of strength. “Do you think she’s falling in love with her?”

Shane looked to Kit as did Alice. All three women were awaiting Kit’s assessment. She looked to see each of them waiting on her.

“Well I’m not a mind reader… but I think that there is a pretty good chance.”

“Holy hell,” Alice quipped. “Can you imagine…Bette finally settling down?”

“Al, she settles…she isn’t a runner like me. She was with Jodi for a while. Bette likes to feel grounded.”

“She’s right,” Kit interjected. “Bette can like a challenge, I’ve seen it before. There have been women that have pursued her, but she doesn’t always reciprocate. She could have a different date each week, but that isn’t really Bette. She prefers to commit to one woman and to invest in that one relationship.”

Shane wondered what that felt like. When women got too close and wanted commitment it was then she had to move on.

“We kind of like that whole commitment thing too,” Dana added, squeezing Alice’s hand.

“You think Tina will move in with Bette soon?” Alice was the most inquisitive.

“That whole U-haul thing you lesbians do?” Kit laughed. “I don’t know. I think Bette would probably be open to it. She certainly loves the home she has built, and no doubt she loves Tina’s company…I wouldn’t be surprised if things head in that direction.”

#

“I brought a more dressy outfit in case we went somewhere fancy.” Tina held up one of the dresses she brought. “Does this look too dressy?”

“It is a beautiful dress Tee. Might be just a little too dressy for Mr. Parker’s.”

“I also have this black one piece strapless summer dress.”

As if without any conscious effort, Bette raised both brows and formed a naughty smile.

“I take it you like this?”

“I think that would be perfect. In fact, I have a navy blue one similar that I was planning to wear.”

Both women had laid out the dresses on the bed and removed their clothes. They decided to take a fresh shower before dinner as they had used the pool and wanted to clear the chlorine from their hair and feel refreshed. While they showered together, they teased each other and took turns washing one another’s backs…which eventually led to their chest and other places. Though they certainly could have enjoyed another moment of intimacy, they both agreed they would savor that for later when they returned back to their rental.

Once they dried off, they put on the complimentary robes and opened a bottle of wine. They sat on the sofa and cuddled as they enjoyed the wine.

“Mmm…can this weekend never end?” Tina asked.

Bette would have loved for that to be true as well. She had a real hectic week ahead of her with her cases, and also added to this would be meeting Tina’s family. “I am with you on that.” Bette poured a little more merlot in her glass and Tina’s.

After taking a few more sips, Tina placed her glass on the small table and turned towards Bette. “Do you realize I have never wanted to have sex as much as I want to with you?”

“I can’t say that I have known that,” Bette admitted. 

Tina playfully pushed Bette’s shoulder. “Come on…I’m serious.”

“Okay. Well…I suppose it isn’t something that I would have realized. I don’t really know much of your sexual history, except for Eddie and a few other relationships.

Tina straddled Bette. “Hey now, we agreed that we were going to save our sexual energy up for later.”

“Relax babe…I just want to look at you.” Tina wanted eye contact with Bette so she could feel like she was connecting with her as she revealed some things. “As you know, I have only been with men. I can’t ever say I even fantasized about a woman really. I mean, I can see a woman and think she is pretty and has a nice body in that physical healthy kind of way…and sure I could look at some women and think they were sexy in the way that I think a lot of women look at themselves in the mirror after dressing up for an occasion and thinking, ‘yeah, I feel sexy…or look sexy’ but not like this. THIS…this is so—“

“New?” Bette was a confident woman, but the females she had been with were lesbians. She had only been with someone who identified as bisexual once, and it was very early on when she was in college. In fact, in college she was also with women who identified as straight and were just testing the waters. Where Tina fell was a little concerning. She felt a little more confident with women who had identified as lesbian for a long time, compared to what was happening now…a woman who has identified as straight her whole life and is now finding her to be the one woman that has brought all of these feelings out.

“It is new,” Tina admitted. “But that isn’t why I am so deeply attracted to you.”

Bette waited for Tina to continue, as the blonde played with the edges of the bathrobe that covered Bette’s breasts.

“I don’t want you to feel like this is some sort of trial for me…like an experiment of my sexuality. I have always identified as a straight woman. But I also have never liked labels…like we must fit into some predesigned mold and god forbid we explore anything outside of that.” Tina realized as soon as she said the word explore that Bette could take it the wrong way. “That wasn’t an appropriate word, explore…I hope you understand what I am trying to say.”

“I believe so.”

“Babe,” Tina slipped her hand along side Bette’s jaw. “It’s important to me that you know this is real to me. It’s meaningful in every aspect of the word. What I feel runs deeper than anything I have ever felt before.”

“Tee, you don’t have to explain.”

“I feel like I do. I sometimes worry that you will feel that this is just a trial run for me, and that I’m not all in.”

“All in…” Bette contemplated those words. “What are you saying?”

Tina worried that she might scare Bette off by revealing where she was and what she wanted, but she had to say it. It was more worrisome not to. “I…don’t know how you feel, but…I would like for us to be…exclusive.”

“Exclusive?” Bette certainly didn’t have any intentions on dating anyone else. Her heart was deeply devoted to Tina, even if she had not shared it.

Tina looked away briefly before bringing her eyes back to Bette’s. “Is it wrong that I don’t want to share you…so soon?”

Bette formed a very big smile as she slipped her hand behind Tina’s neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. “I would be… quite… happy….” She kissed Tina hard. “…to be… exclusive.”

With that knowledge and agreement, Tina’s mouth ravished Bette’s with a renewed sense of confidence and guarantee. As things fired up more, Bette was the first to pull back. “We agreed that we were going to—“

Her words were muffled by Tina’s lips pressing against hers once more.

#

“Do you think that they would ever get married?” Alice asked Dana as they lay on their sofa watching Orange is the New Black.

“Who? Piper and Alex?”

“NO! Bette and Tina.”

“Are you seriously jumping right to that?”

“Yeah, I am. I mean Bette isn’t getting any younger you know.”

“So? Just because someone gets older doesn’t mean they suddenly should be married.”

“Aren’t you glad we got married?” Alice asked.

“Of course I am, but we also dated for a year and a half and then we were engaged for another year.”

“Well I’m not saying that they are going to get married this weekend. I am just…I guess I am hopeful for Bette. She deserves to have someone she can devote her life to, and have kids, and the whole package.”

“Kids?” Dana and Alice had spoken about having kids one day, and buying the house certainly was something that would lay the groundwork to establish something solid before having any kids.

“Yeah, I mean you and I know that we would like to have a couple of kids someday. We are like 6 years younger than Bette. Her eggs are going to start getting scrambled soon.”

Dana bust out laughing. “Jesus Al, don’t let Bette ever hear you say that.”

“I wouldn’t say it to her, I’m just saying it to you. Tina is younger, but I don’t know by how much. We need to look into that. Maybe she would be the one to have their babies.”

“Oh my God! Alice you need to stop. Who knows if they will even stay together? Don’t be planning their lives. We have our lives to plan.”

Alice crawled towards Dana like a tiger approaching its prey. “Oh…you want to plan our lives do you? You want to make a baby?”

Dana laughed so hard that she quickly pulled away from Alice and ran for the bathroom. “I’m gonna piss myself!”

“Hey,” Alice yelled out. “That was supposed to be sexy!”  
  



	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. ~ Chicki

**Chapter 74**

When Bette and Tina arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by the hostess who brought them to a private corner that Bette had pointed out and which she was accommodated. Bette quickly pulled the chair out for Tina as she had done other times she had the opportunity. 

“Chivalry isn’t dead,” Tina said quietly as she took a seat. “Thank you.”

Bette took a seat as the hostess handed them menus and said that their waiter would soon be tending to them.

As they waited for the waiter, they browsed the beverage menu first. “What would you like?”

Tina browsed the vast menu. “Looks like they have everything. I’m thinking of getting a Long Island Ice Tea.”

“Ooo…I haven’t had one of those in a long time. I might do that as well.”

“Hello ladies… my name is Enrico.” As he poured some water into each of the cobalt blue glasses, the women waited for him to ask what they would like to drink. “Have you had a moment to look at our beverage menu?”

“Yes, we both would like to get a Long Island Ice Tea,” Bette responded.

“Perfect. I’ll be right back with that.”

“Tee, order whatever you want. This is on me.”

“No. No, I told you I wanted to be paying my share.”

“If you recall, I invited you to dinner the other night and got sick…and who took care of the whole check?”

“I know but you also rented the Gene Autry residence!” Tina said with a hint of drama to emphasize the luxury lodging they were enjoying.

“Tina,” Bette said firmly. “You covered lunch today.”

“I know, but—“

“Okay, this is ridiculous. I don’t want to be keeping count of who does what. That isn’t how I operate.” Bette had reached a place where she was going to put her foot down, whether Tina liked it or not. “Now, this isn’t about who makes more money, because this isn’t a contest, but I truly am comfortable Tina. I don’t have any children that I am putting through college –“

“Nor do I,” Tina countered.

“Okay…well…” Bette just said she didn’t want to make it about who made more money, but she was quite confident that she made 3 or 4 times what Tina made. Tina was working a second job to try to make her dreams a reality. Bette was fortunate enough to have done so when she put her all into designing and building her dream home. In other words, Bette was far more financially comfortable than Tina. “…this is nothing for me to pay. I appreciate that you are eager to help out, I really am.” Bette placed her hand over Tina’s which had been resting on the table. “You are being exceptionally considering, but can you just let me do what I enjoy doing when I lo…” She nearly said it.

Tina had missed that last bit due to Enrico returning with their drinks. “Ladies, we have a few specials this evening.” Once Bette and Tina were both focused on him, he continued to list the various specials being offered this evening. Both women took Enrico’s recommendation of starting with seared sea scallops, which would be followed by the Maine lobster, and finished off with Espresso Crème Brulee for desert.

As both women waited for the sea scallops, they sat close to each other, giving no one any doubt that they were a couple. They radiated a chemistry that could not be denied – by them or anyone who observed them. They had conversed about how nice the ambience was, how comfortable the weather was, and other light conversation.

Bette reached for Tina’s hand; their fingers intertwining. “Tee…I want to ask you something.”

Tina tilted her head to the side, causing her hair to flow in such a way that it partially covered one eye. She looked incredibly sexy in the strapless dress. “Okay.”

Bette’s thumb rubbed the top of Tina’s hand. “I realize we just were discussing being exclusive this afternoon.”

Tina squeezed Bette’s hand, showing her commitment to what she just said.

“And…I know that this might feel like it is too soon, but—“

Enrico once again interrupted the conversation by bringing the seared scallops to the table. “Be careful ladies, the dish is hot.”

Bette couldn’t understand why fate kept sabotaging every attempt she made to take things a level deeper with Tina, but it had been coming in the form of Enrico.

“Mmm…it looks great doesn’t it babe?” 

Bette released Tina’s hand, knowing that the moment had been lost. “It does. It smells great.”

Tina looked back to Bette. “Baby, what were you going to say before?”

“It was nothing really.” Bette smiled and reached for the fork and placed two seared scallops on Tina’s plate.

“I’m very interested in what you were going to say” Tina pushed.

“How about we revisit that after dinner?” Bette lost the moment, and though she knew what was in her heart, she also believed in destiny, fate and all of that. Two occasions this evening she was diverted from being vulnerable and exposing more of her feelings. She was prepared to reconsider whether either should come up again.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Tina warned.

Bette simply smiled as she placed two scallops onto her own plate. “How about we sample these and see if they taste as good as they smell?”

Tina nodded, bringing one to her mouth. Her expression showed her approval. Bette soon followed and she too wasn’t disappointed in the least. 

“Wow, these are so good.” Tina was enjoying the last of the first scallop. 

Bette took a sip of her drink as she nodded in agreement. “Very good. I’m telling you, this place is one of the best. You can’t go wrong with anything, whether it is the meals, the ambiance, the amenities and overall comfort.”

It was an amazing place and Tina was incredibly appreciative that Bette had taken her to such an upscale place. She placed her hand on Bette’s leg. “I am grateful that you brought me here. But, I want you to know that I would be just as happy in a tent with you.”

Bette’s smile was formed by her heart. What Tina said was most endearing, and it filled Bette with so much warmth. At the same time, Bette was a tease and couldn’t pass up a moment to do so. “So you mean I could have saved some damage to my bank account by putting up a little tent in my back yard, ordering a pizza and you would be just as comfortable?”

“I would be happy if I was with you. Comfort? Well...I mean let’s face it, I guess the comfort couldn’t compare, but it is the company that matters the most.”

“We would have had to forego these amazing scallops.”

Tina look down at the last one on her plate. “True…okay, maybe I need to rethink this.”

Both women had a good laugh before finishing up the appetizer and ordering another round of drinks. As they enjoyed the main meal, they continued to converse in a way that allowed them to get to know more about one another. By the time desert arrived, they were entertained by a wonderful pianist that was filling the night air with a string of romantic songs.

Following dinner, Bette took hold of Tina’s hand as they walked along the lighted path that led to their rental.

“What a gorgeous evening.” Tina looked up at the stars as they walked. “It is just so clear.”

Bette glanced up as well. “Isn’t it amazing? To think that no matter where you are in the world, you can look up and find the stars blanketing the dark sky.”

“We are all such a small part of the universe.”

“That we are. Puts everything in perspective,” Bette remarked.

As their residence came into view, Bette could see that the outdoor fire pit was lit. “Oh look, I had forgotten that they said the gas fire pit was on a timer. How nice is that?”

“Ooo, we need to sit out there. How exciting.”

Bette draped her arm around Tina’s shoulder as they walked, prompting the blonde to place her arm around Bette’s waist. 

When they arrived at the fire pit, they both noticed that the staff had placed a couple of light blankets on the stuffed sofa’s that surrounded the pit. Bette grabbed a blanket and sat down on the sofa, with Tina soon falling back into her. The flames danced unevenly, creating a soft glow in the small area where they were, while their surroundings were in the dark. 

Tina nuzzled her head against Bette’s chest, and lightly dragged her fingers along Bette’s forearm which was wrapped around her. “This is nice.”

Bette agreed. “Mmm…it is.”

Tina weaved her fingers between Bette’s. “Babe…”

“Yes?”

“What were you trying to say when we were at the restaurant? Before the waiter interrupted you?”

Bette dropped her nose to take in the scent of Tina’s hair. “I…” She stopped in her tracks, it seemed so easy for her to express herself earlier when she was in the moment. Now, however, she felt vulnerable. She had been hurt so badly by Jodi, and those fears of a repeat experience started to come to the surface.

“Go on…” Tina urged.

“It wasn’t anything really.”

Tina shifted her body so she could see Bette. She placed her hand under Bette’s chin and turned her face towards her. “Don’t shut me out.”

When Bette looked into Tina’s eyes, the connection they had was stronger than any insecurities she had about the strip club, being Tina’s first and only same sex relationship, and her experience with Jodi.

“It just felt more appropriate to bring it up back when we were at the restaurant…in that moment.”

Tina smiled and arched a brow. “Okay, so tell me how can I help bring back that moment?”

Bette smiled back at Tina and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. “Aside from the fact you are sexy as hell, you are so…loving…and patient…and affectionate.”

Tina appreciated the kind words that Bette had said. She too felt so much of the same attributes could be said about Bette. “I feel the same thing can be said for you too, as well as being selfless and caring, to the point that you risk having the wrong person manipulate you.”

Bette realized she was referring to Jodi.

“There aren’t too many people that would have ever allowed their ex back into their life after going through what you did – even if she had lost her house to a fire. You have a big heart Bette, and in the wrong hands that heart can be easily used.”

“I have been told that.” In fact, not only had Kit and her friends told her this, but also her therapist.

“I want you to know that I am not like that. I know that you have wounds from the past that manifest in a difficulty trusting someone. As I have gotten to know you more, I have been able to understand much of your insecurities over the club and some other things.”

“Insecurities? No…that isn’t really accurate.” Bette was quick to defend herself, even though she knew full well that it was accurate, yet buried under so many layers. In fact, it was so concealed that aside from her authentic self-acknowledging it, the only other person to ever have noticed it was Kit.

Tina tilted her head indicating she did not believe the denial. “It’s okay to be insecure about things…it’s human. I don’t think there is any person alive who hasn’t been insecure about something.”

“I’m not though,” Bette insisted. “I am a confident person who-“

“Has acted on her insecurities,” Tina interrupted.

“What do you mean?”

“Honey, I don’t want you to get defensive. It’s me…” Again Tina made contact with Bette by slipping her hand along Bette’s jawline. “…it’s okay to allow yourself to be vulnerable. I am not judging you at all. When you were at the club, you know that you showed some anxiety and insecurity over my job.”

Tina had called out one area in which Bette’s insecurities were so transparent that she couldn’t deny it. Not only had she just barged into the back room to nearly pull Tina out, but then she rented the private room upstairs. “That is a very unique situation.”

“So…you’re okay with my job then?”

“I didn’t say I was okay with it, it just doesn’t seem reasonable to compare my feelings about your job to being insecure.”

“Babe, why do you put so much pressure on yourself not to be human?”

Bette laughed. “Tee, that is ridiculous. I AM human. I have my imperfections and I can acknowledge them, so I would say that I am human.”

“Then why does the word ‘insecurity’ have such a negative meaning for you?”

“Because it equates to being weak and I’m not weak.” Bette shot back.

“Honey that doesn’t mean you are weak. Under many insecurities is something called fear. Things that we usually are insecure about are things that can be connected to feeling fearful…fearful about an outcome, about being judged, maybe fearing rejections…”

“Jesus, this feels like a therapy session Tina.”

“Can I send you a bill?” Tina joked, hoping to add a little levity, considering how defensive Bette had gotten. “I just want you to feel as safe with me as I have been feeling with you. You are a hard nut to crack, and I can already tell that about you, so please don’t shut me out when it comes to getting to know everything about you…all the layers, not just the surface.”

Bette did feel a sense of safety with Tina, but she felt it to be like a pendulum. In some moments she felt that security build, and then at other times she felt it crumble. Indeed, it was because of some apprehensions, and though she may not have liked the word ‘insecure’, feeling apprehensive held the same meaning.

“’You’re right…it’s important for me to let you in…to take the risk.”

Tina felt it was a good start. “Risk…what is it you feel is a risk?”

Well, the question was asked…the door was open…it was Bette’s opportunity to share a piece of that insecurity. “I worry…”

“About?”

“Tina, you have never been with a woman, before me.”

“Right.”

“I know you have said you feel incredibly fulfilled and different when we make love. I know that you have expressed how satisfying it is to be intimately connected. But, what if this is just a new experience that feels so wonderful right now purely because it IS new, and it IS different? Can this be sustained?”

“Honey, I don’t think that there are any guarantees in life…as much as we might like to feel that there can be.”

“Well that response makes me feel all the more secure.” Bette said sarcastically. As soon as she said the word she felt her face turn warm. It was an admission, but did Tina focus on the word or the lace of sarcasm that accompanied it?

“There it is…secure…so what you are saying is that a big part of your insecurity is because I haven’t been a lesbian my whole life.”

“Tee, you aren’t now…I mean, you have always been with men. I don’t know that I would even say you are bisexual.”

“Bette why does it matter so much that I put a label on myself? We talked about this before. It doesn’t matter. Love is love.”

Love? Bette thought to herself. Did Tina just make an admission? She really didn’t, but she sort of did. If Tina was going to call her out on the word “secure” that she had just said moments before, then she was going to call her out on that. 

“Love?”

Tina felt her face flush. What was she to say? Try to downplay what she had just said? How would that go over in this moment where insecurities were being discussed? Does she admit to her feelings? What if Bette feared that word so early on in their relationship?


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had written this chapter, I must admit, I found myself laughing a bit at my own humor here and there. Not sure if you will know which parts... LOL! Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**Chapter 75**

Tina was going to play it safe. “Yes, love…in the sense that people will love who they love and there shouldn’t be hang-ups over trying to label someone. Sexuality is fluid, at least in my opinion. Did you ever study Alfred Kinsey and the Kinsey Scale in college?”

“Sure I did. It was so dated though, given the time period when Kinsey had conducted his research.”

“Right. The scale was like 0 to 7 if I remember correctly.”

“It was, with 0 being exclusively heterosexual, and 7 being exclusively homosexual and the 1-6 numbers being how far to one side or the other that you leaned. He claimed people shifted and moved during their lifetime. Though, I am not sure that I believe that to be true.”

“Why not?” Tina questioned.

“Well, I think when you are going through adolescence, particularly late adolescence and into your early twenties when most are in college if they choose that path, it is a time when a lot of experimenting takes place. By the time you hit your late 20’s or early 30’s I believe you have settled into your sexuality.”

Tina gave that some thought. If she looked at how Bette viewed things, then she should have been settled in her sexuality at that time in her life. “So what does your theory say about me then?”

That was the million dollar question. The one that would often poke at Bette’s inner fears. “I guess only you would know the answer to that.”

“I suppose I would agree with Alfred Kinsey…that people shift during their life span.”

That didn’t make Bette feel any better. If Tina could embrace that she was able to shift towards being homosexual, then what stopped her from shifting back? 

Tina could sense that Bette was feeling uncomfortable with what she had just said. Considering the concerns that Bette had shared this evening and previously, Tina realized that her response wasn’t going to ease that discomfort. “Babe, as I said before, neither of us are guaranteed anything in life. Life is fragile…it changes in a second. I say we should enjoy every moment and not dwell on what is around the corner.” She snaked her arm through Bette’s. “What do you say?”

Bette nodded in agreement, but being the Alpha she was, she couldn’t easily dismiss her concerns for in her view they were valid.

“It’s okay to feel a little insecure about us.”

There it was, that word again. The word that Bette strongly denied outwardly but internally knew was valid. She remained silent, and didn’t deny it outwardly this time. Tina knew she had to let her own self be vulnerable, and maybe if she was honest with Bette about her true feelings, it would help her feel less apprehensive.

“Baby…” Tina once again gently touched Bette’s chin and turned it towards her. “There is no one in this world, that makes me feel the way you make me feel…not in the past and not in the present. As for the future, I don’t see a tomorrow that you aren’t a part of.”

Bette’s face softened as Tina spoke from her heart. The blonde stood from the chair and took hold of Bette’s hand, encouraging her to stand. “Now, if you want to see how into you I am, how about we go into the bedroom and you take care of me.” 

Tina slipped her arms around Bette’s neck and pulled her in for a deep and sensual kiss. She walked backwards as Bette continued to kiss her and follow her towards the sliding doors that led to the bedroom. Each had started to unzip their dress before entering the room. Inside, the flames from the fire pit projected light onto the walls, providing a soft glow. 

Once inside, Tina turned and closed the sliding door when Bette came up behind her and pressed her body firmly against her. Tina’s breasts were pushed against the glass, when she felt Bette’s chest firmly pressed against her back. The brunette took turns kissing her neck and using her tongue to create a wet path between her ear and collar bone. As she did so, she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress the rest of the way, allowing it to drop to the floor. Tina’s strapless dress allowed much of her skin to be exposed, to Bette’s liking, as she continued to kiss and lick her skin. With one hand draped around Tina’s waist, the other slowly unzipped Tina’s dress the rest of the way. Because of the style of their dresses, neither of them had worn bras, so their bare skin was now touching. To Bette’s surprise Tina had not been wearing any panties either, so both her hands slipped down and cupped Tina’s ass. Bette’s body continued to leave little room for Tina to turn around, which prompted the blonde to reach behind herself with both hands searching for Bette’s waist. When she did, she was met with Bette abruptly taking hold of her hands and raising them above her head against the glass. The alpha woman in Bette was coming out, and it was showing no insecurities whatsoever. 

Tina was feeling extremely turned on by this dominant side that she had not previously been privy to in a sexual way. She certainly knew Bette could be strong, authoritative and persuasive in her job, but this was new…different…and hot.

“F..Fu…ck,” Tina whispered against the glass as her dress dropped to the floor while Bette kissed her back, glancing down at the tramp stamp that she had gotten used to seeing on Tina. With one quick and smooth move, Bette grasped Tina’s wrists with one hand, keeping them above her head, yet allowing her other hand to reach around and grab hold of Tina’s breast. Tina’s moans increased, which only turned Bette on more.

Bette brought her mouth up to Tina’s ear, and in between ravishing her neck with her mouth, she slowly emitted a demand. “Tell me… what do you want?”

Tina’s center was so tight. Not only was she turned on, but she trusted Bette…completely. “I…I want…”

Bette rolled Tina’s nipple between her fingers, keeping her mouth near Tina’s ear. “I can’t hear you.”

Tina’s heart was racing. She knew her center was saturated, and Bette had not even touched her anywhere near there. “I want to spread my legs...” She said, asking more permission than anything else.

She felt Bette’s knee push between her legs to separate them. “What else…?” Bette asked.

Tina’s mouth opened as Bette’s hand dropped from her breast to her pubic bone. Bette was teasing her mercifully, maintaining total control and dominance. “Does this feel insecure?” Bette asked.

Tina’s head shook from side to side as Bette’s fingers grazed her clit. She felt her mouth quiver. “Or this,” Bette asked as she scissored Tina’s clit between her index and middle finger.

Again Tina answered with only a head shake, which not only signified her answer but her bodies automatic response to what Bette’s fingers were doing. She knew Bette’s fingers found evidence of how her body responded, and that alone should lessen any insecurity she might have of how turned on she made her. “See…that’s all you…”

Bette was never insecure when it came to sex and her ability to please a woman. In fact, she was extremely confident about it. This dominance came from a place which was a magnification of Bette’s confidence, which she hoped would extinguish Tina’s use of that word moving forward. Bette increased the circular rhythm and the pressure she was making with her fingers, which forced Tina to lean back against her body. When she moaned it was mixed with some rapid breathing. Bette brought her hand from Tina’s clit and quickly entered her pussy from behind. Her center tightened around Bette’s fingers as she drove them in and out at a pace that started to build her climax. “This definitely isn’t an insecurity,” Bette said as Tina’s pussy gripped her fingers, to the point it was hard to drive them in and out with the same pace and rhythm. When Tina came, she screamed against the glass. Her legs trembled and felt weak.

Bette brought her saturated fingers from Tina’s center to Tina’s mouth where she grabbed hold of Bette’s fingers with her lips. As she tasted herself, she hadn’t realized that Bette had let go of her wrists, not until she felt her back pressed against the glass as Bette supported her. When she felt Tina was steady enough, she dropped to her knees to begin orally pleasing her. 

Tina lifted one leg and draped it over Bette’s shoulder. This allowed more access to where she wanted Bette’s mouth and fingers. Her hands reached down and took hold of Bette’s head as her tongue slid between the lips that framed her engorged clit. For Bette, she used her tongue like an Olympian…she dove…she did figure eights…she did circles…all while Tina’s hips grinded into her. When the moment was right, she knew when to expose the head of her clit and work it in a way that drove a woman to almost lose consciousness. Tina felt her head spinning, and though she had one orgasm only minutes earlier, she felt something building in her she never felt before. It was in that moment, when Tina orgasmed, that she experienced something she never had…ever!

“Ohhhhhhh… oh fuuuuck…Oh…my … God …what the…I am SO sorry!” Tina was mortified. She never peed when she orgasmed. “Did any get on you?”

Bette grinned for she knew exactly what happened. “Who’s feeling a little insecure now?” Bette couldn’t help but start to laugh. For Bette, this woman’s reaction was remarkably cute.

Tina slid down the glass door to the floor. “It isn’t funny! I fucking peed Bette!”

Bette started to laugh even harder, which only made Tina more distressed.

“What the hell is so funny? Did you hear what I said? I PISSED myself while you were going down on me.”

“No…no you…” Bette was laughing so hard she grabbed her stomach, taking a moment to take in a deep breath. In that instant she felt Tina smack the side of her head. “Hey now, that’s no way to thank a woman.”

“You are laughing at me.”

Bette tamed her laughter and brought her arms around Tina for a hug. “You are so cute.”

“I’m mortified. I’m not at the age where something like that should happen.”

Bette pulled away, took hold of Tina’s hand and kissed the palm. “I am guessing this never happened to you before when you have had sex.”

“No, of course not, not with anyone…not even with you until now.”

“It didn’t, but I also hadn’t done what I did today.”

“Was it because I was standing up when I orgasmed?” Tina’s innocence was endearing.

Bette smiled at the virginity of the moment. “No, not at all. Tina, you didn’t pee.”

“Yes I did! Bette, I know what I felt. It was different. It…it was this intense explosive liquid that just projected from me!”

“Right…and what that is referred to is…female ejaculation.”

“A fucking what?”

“You ejaculated.”

Tina didn’t believe her. “Women don’t do that Bette. I have never done that before. I’m not a tramp, but I have had sex enough times to know that this has never happened.”

“Luv, it’s perfectly normal.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a kiss. 

Tina was a little more relaxed. “But it has never happened.”

“That’s okay, some women never experience it, and some do. When you do, it doesn’t mean it will always happen either. But, where I did something a little different, if a woman is going to ejaculate, that is what will do it for her.”

Tina pushed her fingers through her hair. “It feels embarrassing.”

“Aww…Tee…don’t feel that. It’s beautiful. It can be a release like nothing else. Embrace it.”

The more they talked about it, the more convincing Bette was and the less humiliated Tina felt. It was because of this tenderness, kindness, and empathy that fueled Tina’s feelings of falling in love with this woman. Their moment was interrupted by some flashing lights not far from their door, near the pool area. They quickly grabbed their dresses and slipped them back on before sliding the door open and stepping out onto the patio. Within moments of doing so, one of the property security guards started to approach them.

“What’s going on?” Bette asked.

“Oh one of the staff members accidentally drove the club car into the pool.”

“What!? How did he do that?” Tina inquired.

The security guard formed a peculiar grin. “Um…he reports he got distracted.”

“What on earth by?” Tina asked.

“Well ma’am…let’s just say, you ladies might want to make sure you close the blinds.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps, Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 76**

Once the guard turned and walked away, Bette and Tina looked at each other. Given Tina’s part time job, she wasn’t embarrassed by the nudity the man would have seen…the sex part, that was a little embarrassing, but she still got a laugh out of it.

Bette on the other hand was a little more annoyed by the lack of privacy. “Seriously?”

Tina tamed her laughter. “What?”

“This is the only private residence on the property, and _private_ is supposed to mean just that. We shouldn’t have to close the blinds.”

“Don’t sweat it babe.”

“Tina, that guy was probably getting off watching both of us. I would love to know how long he was there taking it all in.”

“So let’s just close the blinds then?”

“My point is we shouldn’t have to.”

“I understand that, but if it would make you feel better that some guy isn’t out there watching and getting his rocks off, then wouldn’t it be best to just close them?”

Bette’s brows twisted from her annoyance.

Tina placed her hands on Bette’s hips. “Babe…” Bette continued looking past Tina out the glass pane of the sliding door. “Bette…” Tina now garnered her attention. “I honestly don’t think he was standing there watching. He was driving the club car when it went into the pool. He probably just glanced over and was rather surprised and then…voila…splash!”

The way Tina had just explained it, finally brought a small smile to Bette’s face.

“That’s much better. Now, how about you start the shower while I close these blinds and I’ll join you in a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” Bette said just before Tina gave her a kiss. “Make sure you lock that sliding door,” came the final directive before she left the room for the bathroom.

Bette turned the shower on, stepped out of her dress and removed her panties while allowing time for the water temperature to rise. She first noticed Tina’s reflection in the large mirror that was on the wall in front of her. The image disappeared once she was now aside her.

“Mission accomplished. The slider is locked and the blinds are all closed.”

“Thank you.”

Tina’s hands gently touched Bette’s breasts. “You are so fucking beautiful.” 

Bette’s eyes watched Tina’s hands as they traced various areas of her body. This more slow and tender journey was a sharp contrast to Bette’s more dominant approach only moments earlier. Bette weaved her hands through Tina’s, garnering her attention. “Tee, were you okay with how things happened before?”

Tina’s eyes were locked with Bette’s. She knew Bette was referring to the fact she was largely dominant. “Yes…completely.”

Bette smiled and nodded. “Good, I just wanted to be sure-“

“Babe, it was really hot.” Tina felt as if she were blushing, wishing that the steam from the shower might cover any evidence of that like it easily covered the mirror.

“Good. Please let me know if you are ever uncomfortable…with anything.”

Tina arched a brown. “Are you trying to tell me that you can be kinky sometimes?”

Bette chuckled. “I suppose you can say that I know how to keep things spicy.”

“Let’s get in the shower and I can show you some spice back,” Tina suggested.

Both of them took turns soaping up the other’s body. Their breasts easily slipped to the side, above, and in between when they brought their bodies close. Tina was eager to please Bette, knowing that her unexpected ejaculation, and the commotion outside had interrupted them.

While the shower water cascaded over their heads, it trickled down to their lips and snuck into their mouths as they engaged in a wild and deep kiss. Their tongues were trying hard to dominate the other, their hands sliding up and down the one another’s back, and their center getting more and more tight as they turned each other on. 

Tina reached down and slipped her hand between Bette’s legs. She could feel how wet Bette was, which had nothing to do with the shower water. “You’re so wet,” she said before starting to suck hard on Bette’s clavicle area.

Bette was lost in the rhythm of Tina’s fingers which had entered her, initially missing the fact that Tina was actually leaving her mark. She exhaled a few sharp breaths and tilted her head back as she felt her orgasm begin to crest. 

As Tina continued to driver her fingers in and out of Bette, she dropped to her knees and started to orally please the brunette. This caused Bette to start to lose the climax. Tina was still new at having sex with a woman, but Bette was patient and would slowly teach her. The brunette took one step back and sat on the curved edge that was meant for sitting. She placed both legs over Tina’s shoulder’s and dropped them to the side as her hands held onto Tina’s head. She arched her hips forward matching the pace of Tina’s fingers that were deep inside and fucking her hard, as her tongue indulged Bette’s swollen clit. Her ass slipped back and forth on the edge as Tina’s fingers drove in and out at a faster pace. Bette threw her head back the moment she came; her scream of pleasure had pleased Tina immensely.

Once they were dried off, and the steam dissipated, both started to brush their teeth. It was at that time that Bette first noticed the hickey that Tina had left near her clavicle area. “What the…”

Tina looked in the mirror and could see where Bette was looking. She smirked before spitting the toothpaste into the sink. 

“Did you do that?” Bette questioned.

“If I didn’t, then pray tell who else would have?” Tina inquired as she wiped her lips dry.

Bette leaned closer to the mirror. “You vampire!”

Tina slipped her hands around Bette. “You love it.”

“Thank goodness it isn’t in a place that would have been visible when I am in court this week.”

“Oh no…god forbid the judge or jury know that Bette Porter has some hot sex,” Tina teased before kissing Bette’s shoulder blade.

As they walked into the bedroom, both women were feeling relaxed and blissful.

“Clothes are overrated,” Tina said as she turned down the bed.

Considering Tina’s second job, Bette could have had a great comeback but decided to forego the humor. Instead she slipped under the sheets which felt soft against her skin.

It was a beautiful King size bed, that afforded quite a bit of room, but Tina opted to cuddle in close to Bette. Both women were on their sides facing each other.

“Tonight was…” Tina searched for a word that could possibly shed light on all she felt. Not only when Bette pleased her, but also when she was able to pull such a strong orgasm from Bette. 

“Amazing?” Bette offered.

“Even more. I just can’t seem to find a word that does it justice.”

Bette smiled, leaning in to give Tina a gentle kiss on the lips. “Sometimes there are some things that words can’t touch or seem to define.”

Tina nodded. “I wish this weekend wouldn’t end.”

“It is a really nice place.”

“I don’t mean the place, though it’s gorgeous. I mean, this…being with you. I am a little sad that come Sunday night, we will be apart again. I know you have a busy week, and that aside from dinner at Jen’s we might not have much time together.”

Bette felt the same, which was why she was prepared to have a conversation about cohabitating when they were having dinner. Indeed it was very soon in their relationship, but their unique and strong connection was one that happened much faster than it might have with other people. Because of it, it often felt like they were together for a much longer time.

“I feel the same way, which is why…tonight at dinner…before Enrico kept interrupting, I wanted to ask you about how you felt about us…”

Tina wasn’t sure what Bette was going to ask, she was just glad that Bette was at least willing to bring it back up where she seemed adamant about burying it. She reached down and took hold of Bette’s hand to reassure her, whatever it was she wanted to ask her. “Go on…” she gently urged.

“I wanted to know if you would want to...to move in.”

Tina’s expression was one of pure surprise. This was a huge step in their relationship, and one she had not given any thought to. Indeed, there were quite a few times when she craved being with Bette more regularly, but she was also aware that they had some differences between them and having that distance might have been beneficial. These days, however, things were going exceptionally well, and the desire to be with Bette more often was inviting.

Bette continued to search Tina’s eyes. “Say something...”

Tina hadn’t realized how much time had passed while she was lost in her own thoughts.

“I…wow…this is a big step.”

Bette started to rub Tina’s arm. “It is. I have been giving it some thought. I know that we haven’t been seeing one another for very long, but we both want to be exclusive, and I feel that we are in a good place.”

Tina slid her fingers around a strand of hair that had fallen towards Bette’s face and placed it behind her ear.

“I don’t want to pressure you. If you aren’t ready, we can…well we can just wait.”

“No…no it isn’t that I’m not ready Bette.” Tina emitted a surprised sigh. “I am. I suppose I am a little apprehensive on how you are going to handle Friday’s.”

“Friday’s?” What Tina was trying to say went over Bette’s head. “Um…like any other day of the week?” Bette smiled, soon realizing by Tina’s expression that it was more than just another day of the week. The moment she “got it” resulted in a changed expression which Tina noted.

“Right. That is what I’m talking about. Right now it is hard enough for you to deal with. Imagine when I have to get ready for my shift…get my things together…throw my makeup on…all while you are seething knowing where I am headed.”

“I can handle it.”

“Babe, I think you _want ’_ to be able to handle it, but I don’t know that it can happen.”

“So because Friday’s might be difficult, we just throw the towel in the other 6 days of the week?” 

Bette’s question was certainly valid, but Tina knew how crazy Bette could get over that job.

“Tina, you wouldn’t even need that job. If you moved in, you wouldn’t be needing to pay rent anymore…nor would you have to pay for your cable and internet…the electric...the—“

“Whoa…wait…” The blonde brought her hand towards her throat, like she was going to gasp. She slid her body upward and was now sitting cross legged. “This is a lot to take in Bette. For one thing, IF this were to happen, I would be splitting the costs with you.”

Bette now sat up and faced Tina. “Tee, consider it an opportunity to save and be able to quit that job.”

Tina’s main goal was to build her own home, or perhaps buy one that had all the things she wanted. Indeed, when she had seen Bette’s home, it was like someone had taken her file with her notes, the pictures of interior homes she had cut out over the years, and just went ahead and built the house. Her taste and ideas were all over Bette’s home. As she had told Bette earlier that night, there were no guarantees in life, and what if they really didn’t work out? Now she would have moved in, quit her other job….and what about her dreams of that dream home? Perhaps if things did in fact work out, and she and Bette married, then having her own home wouldn’t even be a consideration.

“Tina?”

“Yes. I’m here. I just couldn’t have you paying everything. I wouldn’t feel right about it. I also wouldn’t be quitting my job…at least not right away.”

Bette could tell that Tina needed to process this, as would anyone. “Just think about it. You don’t have to give me an answer tonight.”

“If…and I am just saying IF I were to move in, I just want you to understand that at this point I would still be working that job. I can’t just quit it before knowing that we can actually work out together, under one roof.”

Bette tilted her head, processing everything. “Do you have doubts we couldn’t work out if we lived together?”

Tina felt rather sure they could, but Bette was a very strong woman and she wasn’t sure if she could make the space in her life to allow another person to be consulted on decisions. In her own enthusiasm, just moments earlier, she automatically assumed that the second job could go, and that she would cover all the bills. Tina knew she could easily lose herself with a person like Bette because it had happened once already with Eddie, and it took a while for Tina to recover some semblance of her former self.

“Tee?”

“I think we could work, but I think that it could be hard for you to make the space for me that I need.”

“Space? Tina, did you see how big the house is? You could get lost in there if you wanted.”

Tina grinned. As smart as Bette was, there were things that just went over her head at times. “Baby, I don’t mean the size of the place. I am talking about the space where I am consulted when it comes to decisions that impact both of us. That I just don’t get steam rolled.”

“Luv, have I come across like that?”

Truth was, the only area that Bette was truly sensitive too and had a tendency to go too far was with the strip club. Other than that, she really hadn’t. “No, not with most things. I suppose just my job that you hate.”

“I’m sorry. I just feel you deserve better than how you are treated by that pathetic excuse for a ball of human flesh.”

“There is some truth to that.” Tina smiled at how Bette referred to Jack. “But, it is still my job and my decision to make if I want to stay or leave. I don’t want to fight you over it all the time.”

Bette simply nodded, not to agree and not to disagree, but more as a reaction.

“Bette when I was with Eddie, I got so caught up in his strong personality. It had gotten to a point that he stopped consulting me on decisions in our house. He made them and told me about them later. I remember when he bought a brand new Corvette and the way I found out was when it was parked in our garage.”

“Tee I wouldn’t –“

“I thought he wouldn’t either. What I am saying is by nature I am pretty easy going. Because of that, I can slip back into a place where I can start to let that happen, and I promised myself that I would not allow myself to go there again. I can’t be steamrolled.”

Tina had told Bette a lot about Eddie, but it would take a long time before she discovered a lot more of the wounds that were left by that former relationship. Bette leaned in and kissed Tina, slow at first, and then a little more. When she pulled back she brushed her thumb along Tina’s bottom lip. “I don’t want to be that person. I’m a fixer. Sometimes that can come with me anticipating the other person’s needs a little too much, and making it my responsibility to help them avoid a train wreck. I take a lot of that on, and Kit has told me more than once I need to sometimes let people sink if they are going to. It just isn’t in my nature to stand by and let that happen.”

“I can see that about you. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” Tina leaned forward and kissed Bette. “Not to mention you are incredibly sexy.”

#

The next morning, the sun was peaking in through the small slats in the mini blinds. Bette turned over and reached for Tina. When she didn’t feel her, she slowly opened her eyes to find the bed empty. She scanned the room and listened for any sign of Tina, but there was no sign.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you are having a nice hump day. Here is the next chappie.... ~ Chicki

**Chapter 77**

Bette placed her robe on and started through some of the other rooms in the rental. “Tina?” After confirming Tina wasn’t inside, she went back through the bedroom and opened the slider. Upon stepping out, she looked around and found Tina sitting beyond the fire pit where the tranquility garden was.

Hey Luv,” Bette said just before giving Tina a kiss on the forehead. “What time did you get up?”

“About an hour ago.”

Bette sat down on the Adirondack chair that was near her. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I did.”

“Would you like me to make you a tea or coffee?” Tina asked.

“Thank you, I’ll get one in a little bit.” Bette noticed that Tina looked a little serious. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Tina said. Her eyes were focused on a bee that was hovering over a beautiful flowering bush that edged the garden. 

“Tee…that doesn’t sound quite convincing. You want to talk about it?”

Tina’s attention was drawn towards Bette. “I’m okay. So what should we do today?” 

Bette wondered what was going on with Tina. The last thing they spoke of at length before falling asleep was about her moving in. “Tina, about last night…”

“That doesn’t sound like the beginning of an agenda for the day,” Tina replied.

Bette sensed that she didn’t want to talk any further about the night before. Though, it bothered her deeply what it was exactly that might be troubling Tina. “Just let me say this. I don’t know what part of last night might be concerning you, but if it has to do with my offer to move into my place, I don’t want you to get anxious about it. We can just put it on the back burner for a later time…if at all.” Bette wasn’t pushing. She didn’t want Tina to feel any pressure. She wanted her to be sure about such a big move, and not have the slightest reservation.

“Okay,” Tina said.

“Okay good. As for what we can do today, there are a few things…”

“No…I mean, okay…that I’ll move in.”

Bette’s brows raised as she smiled. Her happiness couldn’t be denied. “Are you sure? I told you that it’s okay if you want to wait until you are really sure about it. It’s a big decision, and –“

Tina got up from the chair and straddled Bette. “It IS a big decision. I wasn’t completely honest with you…I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Instead, I was thinking everything through as I watched you sleep. I looked at you…watched you breath…studied every feature of your face…your skin… I realized that I wanted that for every night, not just last night but each night.” Tina slipped her hands on each side of Bette’s face and pulled her towards her for a deep and loving kiss. Bette slipped one hand behind Tina’s neck and pulled her in more. 

When their kiss finally broke, Tina was the first to speak. “I know that it will be an adjustment for you and for me, because we haven’t lived with someone for some time. But we can work through some of those hiccups.”

Bette nodded. “We can and we will.”

#

Jodi and Cheryl had a grand opening at the boutique that they had partnered. It was a big success and they were both confident that their customer base would grow as would the success of their business.

Victor walked in gave Cheryl a kiss, and a hug to Jodi. “Looks like you ladies did well today.”

“It was more than we could have imagined,” Jodi said.

“I’m very pleased.”

Victor’s partner Fitzy walked into the boutique. “Hey, how did you guys make out?”

“Hey Fitzy, what’s with the beard?” Cheryl asked.

Fitzy grabbed hold of his beard and smoothed it. “I have to be incognito sometimes. We have been working on a sting for some time. I’m sure Vic told you.”

“Like you, he doesn’t give details…a bit more vague, but yes he has been working some odd times.”

“I think it is interesting. It makes me second guess my dismissing being a cop,” Jodi admitted.

“It was in my blood since I was a kid,” Victor shared. “I couldn’t imagine doing anything else.”

“Hey…let me ask you guys something.” Jodi looked around to ensure there were no customer’s in the area. “Victor mentioned that there are a lot of businesses that are a front for one thing, but are engaging in criminal activity. How do you go about checking into the strip clubs in the area?”

“There are some that are legitimately a strip club, and they have no touch rules where the customer is not allowed to touch the girls. Others, there have been problems with.”

“Hmm… interesting.” Jodi formed a malicious smile.

#

Kit couldn’t wait until the next day to let Bette know that the papers officially went through, and she was now officially the half owner of The Planet. She texted her a message to call her if she had a minute.

Bette and Tina were taking a hike in Palm Canyon after picking up a map from the Trading Post which marked the different hiking paths. “This is such a peaceful trail,” Tina said as she was admiring the landscape. 

“Look over there.” Bette pointed to a couple of people who were horseback riding further in the canyon. 

“I love just being with nature,” Tina said. 

Bette felt her phone vibrate inside the pocket of her shorts. “I’m surprised I even have a signal,” she said as she pulled it from her pocket. “It’s a text from Kit. She wants me to call her.”

“I hope everything’s okay.”

Bette quickly dialed Kit.

“Hey baby girl!”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, MORE than okay actually. I’m sorry to interrupt things but I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow, I’m just so excited.”

“Okay, about?”

“It’s official Bette. I am a co-owner of The Planet!”

“Really? Did you have your lawyer look at the papers? I hope you made sure that everything was checked more than once.”

Kit sighed. “Girl, of course I did. Stop with being so worried and be happy for me.”

“I am happy for you. I just want to make sure that no one pulled a fast one. You know that from some past--”

“Bette stop! This isn’t why I called you.”

Tina was only hearing part of the conversation, but it appeared Kit might not have been happy with Bette’s reaction to what she was sharing. This was Bette. She cared deeply about those she loved and her first concern was to look out for them and protect them. This was appealing to Tina, as long as she didn’t lose herself too much in it.

“I’m sorry…I just—“ Bette caught herself. “Okay, well we will need to celebrate. This is...great Kit.”

“Yeah, well I suppose we can maybe celebrate sometime.” Kit was clearly disappointed. “Or not..”

“Hey, I said I was sorry. We will celebrate…I promise.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

Bette didn’t have a chance to say goodbye before Kit had hung up. Tina noticed as Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She slipped the phone back into the pocket of her shorts and attempted to get back to where she was relaxed and calm.

“Everything okay?” Tina asked cautiously.

“Yeah. The paperwork was officially processed and Kit is now the co-owner of The Planet.”

“Wow. That’s great…right?”

As Bette and Tina continued to walk, hand in hand, she enlightened Tina to some previous things which Kit jumped at in the past and caused some significant financial setbacks. Since then, she has always tried to watch out for Kit particularly when it came to significant financial deals. Tina could better understand why Bette would be concerned for Kit and ask those important questions. She reassured Bette that she was doing the right thing by her sister, which helped Bette feel validated.

Bette stopped as Tina took a few steps forward. She pulled her back towards her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. 

“What was that for? Besides the fact that I’m just all too sexy in these cargo shorts,” Tina joked.

“Because, you just…you get me…your validation…it means a lot.”

Tina smiled and tilted her head. She felt for Bette. Though she was a strong woman, she had some wounds and as Bette let her in more, she was beginning to understand her on a much deeper level. With that would come a lot of answers as to why Bette responds, reacts, and lives the way she has. She wrapped her arms around Bette and hugged her tight. It genuinely touched Bette’s soul to have such support and the way she hugged Tina in return emphasized those feelings.

#

Kit returned to the table where the girls were gathered.

“Sooo…how happy was she?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, she…well you know Bette…”

Alice looked from Kit to Shane then back to Kit. 

“You don’t sound so happy,” Shane jumped in.

“Like I said, you know Bette.”

“What did she say?” Alice wanted answers, more because she was nosey than anything else.

“She was all about the lawyer, and if the paperwork was checked thoroughly…damn, I just wish she would give me a break sometimes ya know?”

“You know she just doesn’t want to see you get in any kind of a jam,” Shane reasoned. “You know that she thinks about those things first.”

“Right,” Dana added. “Bette is just like that.”

“Well sometimes I just want my sister to be happy for me. To give me credit for doing something meaningful.”

“I bet when she comes back and sees how great this place is going to be, it will be okay.” Alice tried to be as optimistic as possible, though she knew that Bette had to help bail Kit out a few times over some impulsive ventures she had gotten caught up in over the years.

“I hope so,” Kit said with a hint of continued disappointment.

#

Jodi finished moving into her new apartment that she had secured. There was more furniture that needed to be bought, but she was able to garner enough essentials to get by. This Sunday was incredibly beautiful, so she decided she would grab an expresso from The Planet in the hopes she could talk to Kit. She had handled things wrong with Bette, and she was fully aware of that. She was deeply regretful for having done the things she did when they were together, and desired an opportunity to have a second chance – one that she could prove herself to be a loyal and committed partner. 

When Jodi walked into the Planet, she noticed Kit was at the counter so she decided to take a seat at a corner table.

Within a few minutes, Kit had come to the table not realizing who the customer was. “May I help…what are you doing here?”

“I would like an expresso please.”

“Jodi, I don’t typically tell customers to leave, but in this case I am going to. You need to leave.”

“Kit, you have every right to be upset. I…I have not handled any of this appropriately.”

“No shit! Not when you cheated on my sister with your co-worker, and certainly not the other night when she had to have the cops remove you.”

Jodi looked away for a moment. “I am utterly embarrassed by my behavior. It was callous of me to do what I did to Bette when we were together. There is no excuse for it.”

Kit was somewhat surprised by what Jodi was saying, but could it be trusted? Was it genuine?

“That’s a small start…” Kit replied.

“I cannot defend my behavior. Bette did everything for me. She helped me build my dreams, and supported me and when things changed and shifted towards a few problems, instead of working on them I sought solace with someone else. I searched for someone I could escape from my problems and it was not only immature, but it destroyed what Bette and I had which was much more real and important than anything I ever had. Unfortunately, it took losing her to realize how valuable that relationship was.”

“Well, it’s a little too late now. It has taken a very long time for Bette to even think about putting her heart out there, let alone actually doing it as she is now.”

“Kit, it kills me that she is starting to see someone.”

“Girl, you should have thought of that a long time ago. It’s too late now.”

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I just want to fix it. I would do anything.”

“Jodi, you had a long time since you both split until now to reach out to Bette and try to make things right. I’m not saying that it would have worked, or if she would have responded to it, but if you had tried during that window of time, you at least would have had a potential chance. But now, now it is just too late. She is happy. She is very happy actually. You had your opportunity with Bette. I get that people can make mistakes, but you…you made some really big ones, and then never bothered to show remorse until….now, now when Bette has moved on, FINALLY moved on I might add.”

“I can’t just walk away.”

“Jodi, it’s over.”

“I can’t…accept that.” Jodi choked up. “We had something special. I just know we can get that back if she would give us a chance.”

Kit took a seat and pulled it close to Jodi. “Let me be very clear. My sister is an adult, and she is old enough to make her own decisions. But I won’t let her be hurt again, not by you or anyone else. I have always protected her and--”

“Kit she is with a stripper! How is that protecting her? She is much better than that.”

“Tina happens to be a very kind, loving, and incredibly loyal person to Bette. In such a short time she has changed Bette’s life for the better. I’m not stupid. I had my concerns, but she has proven herself.”

“I had proved myself early on too.”

“You did, and I’m not naïve to think that things couldn’t change with Tina. However, you had your chance Jodi, and even when we wish like hell we could get a second one, that isn’t always the case. I told you before, you had a window of time in which if you were truly remorseful and regretted letting her go, then you could have had the guts to reach out to her then. You didn’t. Don’t start coming around now to recover something that just won’t be.”

“I have to try.”

Kit leaned in so no one could hear her. “Let me be painfully clear to you. Stay away from my sister. You don’t want to see how far I can go to protect her.” With that Kit got up from the table and returned to the counter.

Jodi knew she wasn’t going to be served, so she got up and departed The Planet.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Glad you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chappy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 78**

Bette retrieved a light blanket from the backpack she was carrying and laid it out in a private area off the main trail. It was a shaded cove that would be perfect for the picnic that she had planned.

Tina watched as Bette took a bottle of wine from the bag and placed it on the blanket. She then retrieved some crackers, cheese and grapes and placed them down as well.

Tina placed her backpack on the side of the blanket and sat down. “So I packed my backpack with waters and a few protein bars, and you…” Tina started to laugh. “You are definitely romantic.”

“And you are definitely more logical,” Bette said. “The only thing I didn’t bring was glassware. I didn’t want to risk that they would break. Guess we will have to take turns just drinking from the bottle.”

“Takes me back to my college days,” Tina laughed. “We sure had some crazy parties in my dorm room.”

“College…seems so long ago,” Bette said as she opened the bottle of wine.

“Sure does. My roommate was Jean, and she was so much fun. When she went home for the weekend, she would come back with a bottle of wine that she snuck from her mother’s wine rack. I don’t know how she didn’t get caught. I suppose it was because her mother was an alcoholic and just didn’t keep track of her inventory of wine.”

“That had to be hard for Jean.”

“It was. But the funny thing was that she always said wine wasn’t to be consumed from a plastic cup, and we didn’t have glasses in our dorm room, so we would do just what we are gonna do today…we would take turns drinking from the bottle.”

Bette laughed. “Makes me feel a little younger then!” After Bette took a sip from the bottle, she handed it to Tina and spread the cheese, crackers and grapes out on a plastic plate. “I suppose this will have to make due.”

“It’s perfect,” Tina said.

Tina scooted over towards Bette, where she was sitting. When Bette opened her legs, Tina shifted her body backwards into her so she was laying back against Bette’s chest. 

Bette grabbed hold of a grape and brought it towards Tina. She dropped her head to the side to make sure she was headed in the right direction of her mouth.

“Mmm…feeding me grapes. Can’t get better than this,” Tina said.

“It could,” Bette said nudging her nose towards Tina’s neck teasing her.

Tina released a sexy laugh. “Careful now,” she warned.

Bette placed a gentle and yet simple kiss on Tina’s neck. “I’m careful.”

Tina took a sip from the bottle and handed it to Bette. “Does this last…with women…lesbians?”

“Does what last?”

“This amazing feeling of intense sexual attraction.”

“I don’t know that same sex relationships are significantly different than straight ones, but I do think that women tend to be far more romantic, so two women can certainly keep the so called ‘honeymoon’ phase going a lot longer than maybe the traditional male female relationships. But that is just my opinion. I think no matter what the makeup is, it has to do more with two people making sure they keep that spark lit between them.”

“I hope so…it’s incredibly exciting. I know we all feel that whole peak of excitement in the beginning, but it always seems to level out and in some cases just dies.”

“Only if you let it. I think communication is a big factor…keeping things mixed up and fun. I think being loyal and honest, and not investing emotionally in other people when you are in a relationship…not lying…and not…” Bette started to think back on Jodi and Tina sensed that by the direction and tone Bette started to take.

Tina squeezed Bette’s knee. “I’m sorry you went through what you did.”

“Well, it certainly leaves you a little more distrustful that is for sure.”

Tina grabbed a grape and raised it towards her shoulder where Bette’ head was. She quickly grabbed it with her mouth, where Tina’s finger lingered for a moment. “You need to let yourself heal,” Tina said. “To know that not everyone will bring you that same pain…you know?”

“I do know, in the logical way, but the emotional way sometimes has a hard time catching up…believing and trusting again.”

“It is definitely a big risk,” Tina said honestly. “But…I like to think that the reward is worth taking that chance again, and that the next person cannot be responsible for harm the former person brought.”

Bette was far more cynical than ever before due to her relationship with Jodi. She suffered a lot of damage, and while most had mended, it would be this next relationship that would either make or break Bette, and she knew it.

“Thank you for everything. This weekend has been incredible Bette. I worry about your generosity though. I don’t want to be taking from you. I want to be able to pay my fair share of things. This trip has been just over the top. You don’t need to impress me with things like this. I love just being around you…doing anything…every day kind of things.”

“I know you are not taking advantage of me Tina. I can see why you would be mindful of that. It’s now who you are and I know that about you. It is one of the first things I noticed…besides your sexy ass.”

“One of the FIRST things you noticed was that bare ass. I still cannot believe that is how we first met. Can you imagine looking back on this one day and telling our kids…” The wine had made Tina far too relaxed; meaning her filtering was off. She hadn’t just made that slip…oh but she did.

“Kids?” Bette had caught it.

Tina tried to laugh it off, but Bette being Bette, she wasn’t going to let that slide by.

“Is that something you want someday?”

“This isn’t the time to talk about things like that,” Tina replied hoping to hinder the discussion.

“Why not? Hell I think that people should talk about those things early in their relationship. If someone has strong feelings for or against, it can force couples to end things before they are too far into their relationship.”

“I know, but it still is so early on with us to really go there. Right?”

“I won’t push you to talk about it, but I would be open to a discussion at any point.”

Tina took another sip from the wine bottle, then a quick second. “Okay…so…what are your thoughts?”

Bette had been the one to say she would be open to discussing it, but hadn’t realized it would be right then. Given her reasoning that she had just shared, it probably was something they should talk about.

“It was something that was brought up in a few relationships that I have been with, and some were for it, and some weren’t.”

“Okay, but you…what about what you want?”

“I find that I love the person I am with. If that person doesn’t want children, I adapt to that…I wouldn’t end a relationship because they don’t want kids. If they do, it’s the same…I would adapt to having kids.”

“Bette, you still aren’t saying what YOU would want. Do you see yourself as a mom one day?”

Bette pondered it, not just as a general idea but one if she was with Tina. If she and Tina had ended up working out, were long term, and ultimately wanted to have a family. “I could…yes.”

Tina smiled. Bette was fairly certain what Tina’s position on it was by her reaction and just how she made it slip. “I like that answer, “Tina said.

“Jesus, I see why people say that lesbians work faster than heterosexuals. Within what, three days, we have decided to be exclusive, you are going to move in, and now we have had a discussion about kids!”

“Do I get some Lesbian membership card or something now?” Tina joked.

Tina laughed and Bette joined her. They had a wonderful picnic and hike, and while the weekend was soon going to come to an end, they had a lot of things to be looking forward to in the coming weeks. Bette would be meeting some of Tina’s family members, they would be working out details for her to move in, and no doubt the gang and Kit would be rather surprised by how quickly things were going.

#

“Babe this is too much.” Tina looked at the pamphlet that was on the side table of the Palm Spring Yacht Club.

“Tee I already booked it for us before we even left to come here. This is one of the nicest spas.”

“And the prices show that. I told you that you don’t have to do all these things.”

“I know that I don’t ‘have’ to do them, I want to. Plus, this is the last thing we get to indulge in before we head back home.”

“Ladies.” 

Bette and Tina approached the reception desk.

“It looks like you are both booked for the Guilty Pleasures Package for couples which includes a 45 minute sugar scrub, a 60 minute pedicure and finally a 60 minute tailor made massage.”

“That’s correct,” Bette said as she squeezed Tina’s hand.

“Follow me if you will.”

#

Following an amazing massage and yet another fabulous dinner at the resort, Bette and Tina were packed and headed back to Los Angeles.

The sun was setting and it was a weekend filled with quite a bit of loving, conversation, and a lot of possibilities. Both women felt really good about where they were and the next steps they would be taking in their relationship.

“Damn, I nearly forgot I told Jen I would let her know which day we could do dinner. So Thursday would be best right?”

“Yes, that day should be much lighter work wise, which means I will be less stressed.”

“Okay, I’ll send her a text now.” 

Within a few minutes, Tina received a text back from Jen acknowledging that Thursday would work best, and to come over around 6pm.

“All set for 6 o’clock on Thursday.”

“Sounds good,” Bette said as she removed her sunglasses. “No need for these anymore. It sure was a beautiful sunset.”

“Matching a beautiful weekend. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t want to have spent it with anyone else.” Bette reached over and took hold of Tina’s hand and squeezed it. 

#

Bette pulled into her driveway and hit the remote to open the garage door. She pulled in aside Tina’s car. “Tee, you sure you don’t need to go home tonight to get anything?”

“Yeah, I packed a few extra things. I will stop home in the morning before I head to the fitness club.”

Bette pressed the button to close the garage door behind her. “Okay. I have an extra garage door opener to give you and of course a set of keys. One night this week, I will show you how to program the alarm system. If you are here alone, I want you to have it on.”

“Is she that crazy?”

“I don’t believe so, but it would give me peace of mind knowing you were safe.”

Bette and Tina grabbed their bag from her backseat and made their way inside.

“You didn’t leave any lights on did you?” Tina asked.

“They are on a timer with the alarm system,” Bette responded. “You’ll get used to it.”

Tina smiled. She really did adore the house, and it held so much of what she had dreamed of having in her own home. She never liked the cookie cutter style homes, which was a big reason why she wanted to build. 

Bette came up behind Tina and slipped her hands around her waist. “What are you thinking about?”

Tina leaned her head back against Bette’s shoulder. “I’m thinking how strange it feels that when we left here only yesterday morning, this was your place that I could come and see you at…and now…”

“It’s your place too.” Bette took the liberty to finish her sentence. “I want you to feel that.” Bette gently turned Tina to face her. “I want you to completely feel that this is your place too. This week I am going to clear out the spare room for you.”

“Spare room? I’m going to be sleeping with you.”

Bette smirked. “Of course you are, but I want you to be able to bring all of your things here. You will need a place to have your own belongings too.”

“Oh, right. Thank you.”

“I have the carriage house where I can put quite a few things from the spare room, and any other room that you want to have your things. In fact, the carriage house has plenty of room if you want to store some of your furniture.”

Tina didn’t want to downsize and get rid of all of her things. What if things didn’t work out with Bette? She wanted to hold onto her stuff, and it seemed that Bette was anticipating this which quickly eased her mind. “That would be great. It isn’t putting you out too much is it?”

“Tee…not at all. As I said, my desire is for you to feel at home, so take glasses out of the cupboard and put some of yours in, same with silverware. I want you to blend your things into this place too. Open cabinets and drawers to familiarize yourself with things, and if you want to rearrange stuff, feel free to.”

“You’re far too generous, you know that?”

“It’s important to me that when you walk through that door each day, that you feel like you are coming home.”

Tina smiled and gave Bette a gentle kiss. “If I am coming home to you, then I am home.”


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Yeah the weekend is nearly here. Hope you have a weekend filled with everything you want to do

**CHAPTER 79**

The next morning Bette was met with the typical Monday rush. Having spent the night with Tina, she didn’t get much sleep and had a full day of court ahead of her. Tina was wrapped in the sheets as she watched Bette frantically grab a matching stiletto from her closet.

“Why is it that whenever I am in a hurry, I can’t find a damn thing!”

“Babe, breathe. Can I do anything?”

“No…I just need to get up when the alarm goes off the first time. I can’t stand Monday’s Tina.” Bette struggled with the second shoe before finally getting it on. “I think I had too much sodium. My feet feel like they have grown a whole size!”

“Are you this anxious every Monday?”

Bette was trying to put her earring in when she heard the question. “Yes, actually I tend to be a little uptight.”

“This is interesting.”

Bette wasn’t finding anything interesting about her situation except that she was a little more stressed out due to the fact that she hadn’t gotten much sleep thanks to the salacious woman that shared her bed the night before. “Frankly Tina I see nothing interesting about the fact that this FUCKING earring won’t go in!” 

Tina quickly unraveled the sheets and took hold of the earring. “Here, let me…” With little effort, Tina had been able to put the first earring on, prompting Bette to hand her the second one, which went on effortlessly as well.

“Thank you,” Bette said, offering a tender smile. “I’m sorry that I am so stressed.”

“It’s okay. What time do you think you will be home tonight?”

Bette grabbed hold of her suit jacket before stepping out into the hallway. “I don’t know Tee…I’ll have to call you.”

Tina followed Bette into the kitchen. “I can make us dinner. Just call me later.”

Bette grabbed her briefcase and started to take a quick visual of the files, ensuring she had everything she needed. “Yeah, whatever…we’ll figure it out.” She hastily slipped her hand behind Tina’s neck and brought her in for a kiss. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Tina watched Bette’s sexy shaped ass as she hurried towards the door to the garage. 

“Tee, I left the alarm on, I’ll call you from the car with the code,” Bette called out before closing the door.

“Okay,” Tina said, more to herself than for Bette to actually hear. What a whirlwind of a morning she thought. The weekend Bette was able to be so relaxed, and now with Monday upon her and a day filled with clients, cases, and going before the judge it was a whole different woman. 

#

Once Tina arrived at the gym, Kit was there waiting for her training session. 

“Hey Kit!”

“Tina, I couldn’t wait to find out how the weekend went.”

Tina started to laugh. Kit had certainly grown on her in a big way. “It was awesome Kit. I had the best time.”

“I’m glad, and Bette I imagine had just as nice a time.”

“Oh yes, the only thing that was bad was that it ended.”

“I know, that is always hard when you have a nice weekend or vacation and then come back to reality.”

“Is Bette always a whirlwind come Monday?” Tina asked.

“Girl, Bette is a whirlwind most days!” Kit started to laugh. “I think you have brought a sense of calm to her life to be honest. Your laid back personality helps to ground her…at least that is my take on things.”

“Yeah, well I’m not sure how much grounding I was able to do this morning. The poor thing was beside herself trying to pair up her shoes, and then the earrings just weren’t cooperating.”

“The only way to get around that one is to make sure you don’t stay over on Sunday nights.” Kit said in between her stretches.

Tina didn’t say anything about the fact she was going to be moving into Bette’s place. She felt that should be up to Bette to tell her sister. Instead, she simply made off she hadn’t heard anything and then changed the subject rather quickly.

“We have to do a weigh in today right?”

“Yes, I didn’t do one last week so I hope to have some good news this week.”

“Let’s be sure to get that done.”

#

Bette was swearing from the difficulty she was having in finding a parking space. “What the fuck, are they giving things away free today?” Once she found a space, she grabbed her purse and briefcase and quickly darted for the elevator just as it was closing.

“Thanks,” she said towards the man that had put out his hand to stop the doors.

“Attorney Porter?”

Bette looked more closely and realized it was an old colleague from a former law firm she was at. “Brad?”

“You remember!”

“How could I forget?”

“Well, I have added a little facial hair and lost some on the top, so I wasn’t sure.”

Both laughed. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I am applying for one of the junior attorney jobs.”

“No kidding? Why junior, shouldn’t you be looking for senior ones?”

“I had taken a leave of absence for a little while when my wife got sick.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Is she okay?”

Brad shook his head in a way which Bette realized it wasn’t good.

“She passed just over 3 months ago.”

The elevator door opened and both of them stepped out. “I’m so sorry Brad. Look, put me down as a reference okay?” 

“Thanks so much!”

“I would love to keep talking but I am running late. We can grab a coffee sometime.”

“Sounds good to me. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” Bette rushed through the glass doors and down the long hallway where her office was located.

As soon as she walked in the Wilcox’s were in the reception area. “Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox. Good morning….um…what are you doing here this morning? Court isn’t until this afternoon.”

Beverly was the first to speak. “Your receptionist explained that to us, but we just want to get this over with.”

Bette was confused, she looked over to Ellie who spoke quietly. “I had explained to them that even though they wanted to get the case over with, arriving earlier than the time they were meant to be here wasn’t going to make things go any faster.” 

“Ellie, be gentle with them. If they don’t want to go home just…I don’t know…make them comfortable. I have to work on my cross examination this morning and then meet with two other clients to do a deposition.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox—“

“Please, Beverly and George,” she was once more reminded of losing the formality by Beverly. 

“Beverly and George, my wonderful legal assistant here, Ellie…she will be taking care of you. I really have to get into my office and prepare an appropriate cross examination.”

#

Following a really hard workout, Kit was once more exhausted by the circuit that Tina had put her through. “Girl, I seriously wonder what you would do to someone you couldn’t stand.”

Tina laughed as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. “You’re lucky I like you!”

“No kidding.” Kit was a little breathless. “I know…no pain, no gain.”

“You should be happy that you are down another 3 pounds. You are doing great.”

“I still want to eat every single thing that is unhealthy.”

“That will tame down over time. If you craving something sweet, go for some fruit.”

“I know, I know…but that just doesn’t seem to equate to a piece of chocolate cake.”

“Speaking of food, I want to cook dinner for Bette tonight. I know she seems to like a lot of different seafood. Does she like chicken or beef?”

“Bette isn’t really fussy about food. The only thing I remember her not being fond of was liver and onion. Can’t say I blame her either!”

“That’s okay because I am not a fan of that either,” Tina said.

“Cooking for Bette…this sounds like it is getting serious,” Kit said as she did a few stretches during cool down.

Tina smirked, not wanting to reveal too much. “I would say it is.”

Kit arched a brow which was inviting details, but Tina didn’t bite. 

“I can’t kiss and tell Kit,” Tina teased.

“Oh yes you can,” Kit said as she followed Tina towards the locker room. “Yes you can girl.”

“No, ask your sister,” Tina called back before stepping into the Staff Only locker room.

#

The afternoon was filled with heated arguments from Bette, representing the Plaintiff’s and the Defendant’s attorney’s. Bette’s frustration level was high, which matched that of the judge.

“Your honor, with all due respect, the defendant has not been able to produce any witnesses that contradict the sworn testimony of Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox. It is in their best interest that we do not further delay this case based on ‘possible’ witnesses that the Defense Attorney is simply reaching for.”

“Let me put it this way counsel, it isn’t going to cause any undue hardship by allowing an extension of 48 hours for the defense to bring forward a witness.”

“Your honor, this is clearly a delay tactic which lacks the substance required to make it a legitimate request. Ms. Hass clearly is at fault—“

“I object! Attorney Porter –“

“Sustained. Attorney Porter I am allowing an extension due to possible relevance. The court is adjourned until Wednesday afternoon.” With that, Judge Daly slammed his gavel which officially ended this court session.

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out in the form of a sigh as she placed both hands on the table. 

“Don’t let it get to you,” Defense Attorney Howard jabbed as he walked by.

“You better use your time wisely Counselor,” Bette warned as she grabbed her notepads and papers.

“Are we almost done?” Mrs. Wilcox asked.

Bette looked sorrowfully at the elderly couple who clearly were having a hard time understanding the court process. She once more took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“I’m sorry Beverly. The Judge has given the defense another two days to come up with a possible witness to help their side.”

“What could help? She slammed into us from behind.”

“I understand, and I am certain that there are no witnesses, nor will the defense attorney even attempt to find one.”

“Then why delay it,” George asked with such innocence.

Bette was aggravated with the red tape and traditional court bullshit that goes on. It is one thing when it is a younger person or couple she is working with, but it bothered her something awful when it was an elderly person. 

“Honestly George? It is what happens in court. It’s no different than a sports team that tries to put different plays in place which puts them at an advantage. Her attorney is just trying to buy a little time. They try to wear the client down so they will settle for a very unfair and inequitable amount. Not to mention, he probably is just needing more time to pull his own cross examination together which we were meant to get to today.”

“So we come back tomorrow?” Beverly asked.

“No, Wednesday. It will be a morning session which could go through to the afternoon where we did not get to the cross examinations today.”

“Okay, so we will come back then.” Beverly and George both stood from their chairs. “I guess we don’t have much of anything else to do except the crosswords from the newspaper.”

Bette smiled at them and lightly rubbed their arms. “Hang in there. We will get through this.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Okay, soooo here we go with another chapter of Tibette! Hold on... ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 80**

The next morning Bette woke to Tina’s fingers drawing on her bare back. She smiled as she turned over to face her. “Mmm…morning.”

“Morning.”

Bette started to raise her head quickly to look at the clock.

“It’s okay, you still have 30 minutes before the alarm goes off.”

Bette rested her head back on the pillow. “It’s nice not feeling rushed.”

“You would have had a little more sleep if you had listened to me.” Tina arched an admonishing brow and curled the corner of her lip.

“Are you complaining?” Bette asked with a smirk on her face, knowing full well that Tina Kennard was not going to complain about the night before.

“I’m not at all. But…I am a little bothered by, that thing…that happened again.”

Bette raised her body and leaned on her arm. “It is natural Luv. It doesn’t bother me whatsoever.”

“I just feel embarrassed. It’s never happened with anyone but you, and I am just not used to it.”

Bette gently pushed Tina’s hair away from her face. “Not used to it yet,” Bette finished. “It makes you feel good, physically…doesn’t it?”

“Oh hell yeah. It is crazy how high that climax gets. It’s like this explosion from the inside out and I just let myself go with it and it –“ Tina stopped, lost in thought. What she experienced was incredibly satisfying, she just didn’t like that she ejaculated fluid while Bette’s face was right there. She expressed this to Bette as they continued the conversation.

“Tina, there is nothing I enjoy more than knowing you are fully satisfied. When that happens, it makes me feel incredible because I know that you have experienced a symphony of pleasure…and that makes me feel extremely happy.”

Bette felt Tina’s hand slip along her jaw before her soft lips pressed against her own. When Tina started to pull back, Bette complained. “No…no-no..”

“Babe, you are not going to have another morning rushing. If you get ready now, we might have time to stop at the Planet for a coffee and croissant or something.”

“Seriously? Coffee over sex?”

Tina shifted to the side of the bed. “I love having sex with you, and I think you know that by now.”

“Soo...” Bette reached for Tina’s waist, missing as she stood from the bed. “Aww, come on Tee…we can have a quickie.”

Tina leaned down and gave Bette a kiss. Before she knew it, Bette grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back onto the bed.

“What the…?” Tina was laying on her back and before she knew it, Bette’s leg was draped back over hers and her hands were exploring her body once again. “Baby…Bette…”

Bette was busy sucking on Tina’s neck, oblivious to the blonde’s attempts to garner her attention. 

“Babe…fuck…” Tina’s plan to get Bette to work on time was challenging. She could easily surrender to her, though she really wanted her to start her day better than it had the day before when she was all stressed out. It took all her will to push Bette away. 

“What?” Bette pulled her head away from Tina’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

Tina smiled and looked into the beautiful brown eyes that were searching for some answers. “I love that you want to make love to me. In fact, it means a lot to me and it takes a lot for me to say no to you. More than you know. But, what also means a lot to me is your well-being. That you start your day without feeling rushed, because how you start your day can have a rippling effect for the rest of it.”

Bette couldn’t believe she found someone with such incredible selflessness. She was giving, caring, affectionate, and so much more. 

“You don’t have anything to prove to me…not at all. I think you know this by the simple fact that I am ejaculating into your face, or mouth, and who knows where else!”

Bette smiled and brushed Tina’s bottom lip with her thumb. “And I love that you do, and the more it happens the more comfortable you will be with it.”

“Okaaaay, but we aren’t going to continue practicing that this morning.” With that, Tina rose from the bed. “Now let’s get dressed so we can still make a stop at the Planet and say hi to your sister.”

#

Shane and Alice were bantering back and forth when Bette and Tina walked in.

“You never make time for my hair,” Alice complained.

“I told you before to just let me know and I’ll book you an appointment. I can’t just have walk-ins.”

Shane looked over at Bette and Tina as they approached the table. No one could miss the smiles on their faces. “Look at that…Bette is getting laid again.”

“She’s _been_ getting laid, where have you been?” Alice quipped. “More than I have lately.”

“Hey Bette…Tina.”

“Hi Shane…” Bette said as Tina said hello to Alice.

“What are you both so happy about,” Alice asked, having already made a rather accurate assumption seconds earlier.

“Nothing,” Bette replied.

“Everything,” Tina said at the same time.

“Wait, didn’t you both just walk in together…with smiles on your face?” Alice questioned. “Oh, right…Bette is still holding out on ya Tina?”

Tina laughed as she slid her hand along Bette’s forearm.

“Hey girls, what can I get you?” Kit asked, noticing the intense body language between them. “Oooo you both got busy this morning didn’t you?”

Tina felt herself begin to blush. She was a stripper, and yet she wasn’t accustomed to being so forward with her sex life with people she had only known for a short time.

“Kit…” Bette said in a voice which was more of a warning. “What do you want Tee?”

“I think I’ll have a chai tea latte.”

“Make that two,” Bette said.

“I’ll be right back.” As Kit walked away from the table, Bette excused herself and followed Kit to the counter.

“Hey…”

“Did you change your mind?”

“No, I just…Kit go easy with the teasing.”

“Oh girl, come on. Tina’s a big girl.” Kit leaned in. “Did you forget about her second job? I don’t think she is that shy. Don’t be a prude.”

Bette glanced over to the table where Tina sat. Their eyes met for a moment and they smiled at each other. “I’m not being a prude. Just because she happens to…do what she does with that job, doesn’t mean she is open to talking about her sex life.” Bette knew Tina was a little sensitive about what was happening when she climaxed, and she also was aware that the girls could get very personal and intrusive when it came to talking about their own intimacy and trying to draw it out of everyone else.

Back at the table, Alice was being her typical nosy self. “So…did Bette tell you that we dated…that was a long time ago, but yeah, it was very short…so short she probably didn’t even think of sharing that.”

Shane rolled her eyes. 

“Um, no…she didn’t happen to mention that,” Tina replied. 

“It was so short lived that it isn’t even worth a mention,” Shane added.

Bette returned to the table in time to hear what Shane had said. “What was so short lived?”

“You and Alice?” Tina quickly said, eager to see how Bette reacted.

“Me and Alice?”

“Yes, you and me. I asked Tina if you mentioned that we had dated.”

Bette chuckled. “Alice, we went to a play.”

“It wasn’t a play, it was the opera. It was ONE date and clearly it wasn’t that impressive if you forgot what it was that we had seen.”

“Well that might be because—“

“Al!” Shane quickly intervened, knowing full well that Alice and her big mouth was ready to share what happened that night with Bette in their balcony seats.

Kit brought the latte’s to the table just in time. “What is Alice getting in trouble about now?”

“Her mouth!” Bette said as she glared at Alice to keep her mouth shut. Tina didn’t need to know the details of that evening, even if it was only one date.

“Thank you,” Tina said as she took hold of her cup.

Shane couldn’t get over how affectionate both women were with one another. Something Kit noticed too.

“Kit was telling us that you both had a great weekend away,” Shane said, motioning to Tina that her silk scarf slide down, which exposed the hickey Bette had left on her neck.

Tina casually shifted her scarf and reached for Bette’s hand. “We did, I didn’t want to come home.”

“This must be real serious…I only got the opera and then got dumped,” Alice joked which caused everyone to laugh.

“It is,” Bette said, which caused the laughter to settle down. “In fact…I suppose now is probably a good time to let you all know that…” Bette looked over at Tina and back to Kit, Shane and Alice. “I asked Tina to move in with me.”

Alice nearly choked on her coffee. 

Shane’s lips curled into a smile. “No kidding. I fucking knew when I saw you both…those smiles…I knew something was going on, although I admit I chalked it up to you both just fucking all night.”

Bette and Tina looked to Kit for her reaction. “Wow…this is…well it is a little fast.”

Kit adored Tina, that wasn’t a problem at all. What she worried about was her sister moving too fast, investing her heart completely, and then should things not work out being undeniably crushed.

“I agree, it is sooner than I have ever agreed to in the past,” Tina admitted, reaching for Bette’s hand. “But it feels right.”

“It does, and I haven’t been happier.”

“Okay…well that’s good baby girl. So when will this be happening?”

“Well I still need to give my landlord notice…I was thinking of just holding onto it for an extra month, or even two –“

“You were?” Bette asked. “Why? We could get your stuff out this weekend. It wouldn’t take much at all. I’ll have the spare room cleaned out and –“

“I can borrow my friends pickup truck if you want,” Shane offered.

“Holy crap, this is really happening?” Alice was more than surprised.

Tina was feeling a little suffocated by the chaos of opinions being thrown around, all without having really heard her. “Hold on!” Her voice was loud enough to cause a couple of people from other tables to turn around, prompting her to lower her voice. “Did anyone listen to what I said? I am going to continue to rent my apartment for a little while, which gives me plenty of time to move things.”

Bette was surprised by this revelation. “Tina, if we could get your things out then why would you want to pay an extra month or two when you wouldn’t be living there?”

Tina didn’t want to have this conversation with Bette in front of everyone else. “Babe, we can talk about it later.”

“I don’t understand, it isn’t like we didn’t talk about it.”

Kit could tell Bette was shifting towards getting upset, and thought it was best to change the subject. “Tina, I can get into the morning session instead of this afternoon. Would that be okay?”

Tina turned her attention from Bette to Kit. “Uh…yeah, sure…that would work.”

Shane glanced at her watch. “Shit, I gotta fly. I have a VIP coming in at 9 o’clock.” 

Bette’s eyes remained on Tina, hoping she would give her some indication why she was holding on to her apartment.

“Just let me know when you need to use a truck,” Shane said as she departed.

“I suppose I should go too,” Alice said as she rose from her chair. “I have to edit an article and get it to the senior editor before noon.”

“It was nice to see you again,” Tina said.

“Same here…for what it’s worth, Bette doesn’t let people move in too easily. Grab the chance when you can.”

With everyone leaving the table, Bette and Tina were now alone.

“Tee, what’s going on?”

“Bette, we can talk about it later. You need to get to work.”

“Everyone is gone. It’s just us now, so tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I just don’t feel like this is the appropriate place to have a discussion. We can’t just rush through this, and you need to be at work with only a few minutes to spare as it is.”

Bette pulled her phone out and called her paralegal. “Ellie, what time is Brian Mulligan coming in? Okay…do me a favor and reschedule him.”

Tina’s eyes widened. Though Bette was still on the phone, she spoke her thoughts aloud. “No…what are you doing?” Her words were dismissed as Bette continued to speak to Ellie.

“Right…yeah that is fine. No, I’m still coming in. I just needed to take care of something. Thanks…I’ll see you soon.”

“That was unnecessary.” Tina’s voice was laced with a bit of annoyance.

“No it wasn’t. I can move things around.”

Tina was feeling the push and pull. While Bette was the type to address things in a more immediate fashion, Tina was more comfortable to discuss things in the privacy of their home and without any pressure of time. She folded her arms physically expressing her dismay. “I told you we would talk this evening.”

“And I want to discuss this now. I don’t want to wait until the evening.”

Tina’s face was serious and stern. “So because YOU want to have a discussion now, you just expect that we will?

Bette didn’t have to answer that question as her body language and expression indicated that she was expecting a discussion.

Kit looked over from the counter and could see that things had rapidly started to deteriorate. She wasn’t sure if she should go over and try to diffuse things.

“Why are you so stubborn about something that can easily wait until later to discuss?”

“Because you blindsided me. We were just talking about this yesterday and agreed that we would begin moving things from your place this weekend.”

“And I never said that we weren’t going to still start moving stuff then.”

“I just am not understanding the rationale with keeping your apartment for a few months. Are you not confident about moving in?”

“That isn’t it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Seriously? Why are you so damn stubborn?”

Bette shook her head. She was becoming angry and upset. The only reasoning in her mind that someone would hold onto an apartment AFTER having moved in with someone is in order to bail out fast. This revelation started to make her feel unsafe. She stood and reached into her wallet to retrieve a twenty dollar bill and left it on the table.

“I need to get to work.” Bette’s words were firm and icy. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, failing to kiss Tina as she departed.

Kit had continued to watch the tense interaction, now feeling she should have probably tried to intervene. She watched as Tina weaved her fingers through her hair and rested her head in her hand.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, we have all watched the L Word, and we all know that one of Bette's biggest challenges as an Alpha, is a control freak. I think there are many issues that stem from her childhood that reinforce this aspect of her personality. That said, when I write, I stay true to her character, and therefore she WILL aggravate you. LOL!!! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 81**

“Hey…everything okay?”

Tina looked up at Kit then quickly looked away. 

“Hey now…” Kit felt bad when she saw Tina trying to hold back tears. 

“What is up with her stubbornness?”

Kit took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “It comes out every once in a while, and when it does she can really dig her heals in.”

Tina felt her voice quiver. “We have had disagreements before, but we have been so close and things have been extremely smooth that I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“It’s a disagreement, and you will have many. Some days you will feel like you win and other times you feel like you lose. Sometimes Bette gets an idea in her head and she sees it through her eyes and when something interferes with that vision, she can feel vulnerable. I am sure when you both talk about this that things will work out.”

“I just want to keep the place because I like it. It took me some time to find something I liked, and I have been comfortable there. I know that Bette and I are moving fast, and while I am okay with that and I am confident in my feelings for her and her feelings for me, I don’t think it is irrational for me to hold onto my place for a couple of months just to be sure. We haven’t had a chance to live together under one roof.”

“No…no you haven’t.”

“So I think it is a good idea to hold onto it and see how things go. The last thing I want to happen is that we don’t work out and then I have to go searching for a place.”

“I think that is more than reasonable.”

“Problem is, I’m not dating you…I’m dating your sister and I don’t think she will be as understanding.”

“Tina, when Bette goes all in, she often sees things in black and white. In her mind she sees you moving in and having no need to keep the apartment. In addition, by keeping the apartment she could be looking at it like you are not going all in.”

As Tina had listened, it was the last part that got her attention the most. “But that isn’t the case. I am all in…”

“With a backup plan if it doesn’t work. Which I am not saying is wrong, please don’t misunderstand. I know my sister, and I know that because she has been left with some deep wounds when it comes to trust, she could very easily look at you not being all in and that will make her feel unsafe. At the same time, I completely get why you want to keep the apartment.”

“I just can’t believe she called work and told her assistant to clear her schedule just so we would hash it out here and now.”

“Yeah, well that is Bette at times. She can perseverate on things and as a result she can become paralyzed until the matter is resolved. For example, today I am pretty sure she will be at work and this matter will be the only thing that consumes her, to the point of rescheduling the rest of her day.”

Tina arched both brows. “Are you kidding?”

“No, it is part of how she handles certain stresses. It depends what it is. Other times she can go full steam ahead and be under so much stress that would cause most people to crack.”

“Last night she came home and was so wound up over work. The morning had started out stressed because she was running late and she had court and other things she had to get done at work. It seemed to set the tone for the rest of the day. I had dinner ready when she got home last night, and she started to unwind fairly easily.”

“I can see that you help keep her grounded.”

“I didn’t seem to do that just now.”

“You won’t always be able to. If she has a meltdown over something, you sometimes just need to give her the space. She eventually comes around.”

“I know I could easily lose myself if I don’t take a stand with her on some things.”

“Girl, my sister has a strong personality. When she walks into a room, she can suck the air right out of it. Most of this isn’t intentional. If you need to take a stand then you do that. You need to be her equal…it won’t work any other way. As strong as she is, she also is a deeply wounded soul, and you are the first woman she has bothered to give any part of herself to after Jodi. It will be hard, but it will be important to balance patience with being firm at times.”

“It seems Jodi really raked her over the coals.”

“You have no idea. That viper was in here the other day and was telling me how sorry she was and that she was going to fight for Bette.”

Tina felt her neck start to get blotchy from her anger. “She what?”

“You have nothing to worry about. Bette has absolutely no interest in EVER getting back together with her. Not to mention, I practically threatened her if she tried.”

#

Bette was pacing the floor in her office, unable to get her mind off of Tina and her revelation that she would be holding her apartment for a couple of months. 

Ellie could see Bette pacing as the large glass walls that separated the front reception area from her office allowed quite a bit of visibility. She got up from her chair and walked into the doorway. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on? The last time I had to re-arrange your calendar the last minute, was when you learned about Jodi and—“

“It’s Tina.”

“Tina? What happened? You both had a great weekend.”

Bette continued to pace, rolling her expensive pen between her fingers. “We did, it was perfect. We had a great night last night too. Then this morning, she tells me she is holding onto her apartment for another two months.”

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand.”

Bette realized she hadn’t told Ellie that Tina was moving in. “I asked Tina to move in with me.”

“Really?” Ellie was very surprised. She knew that Bette was taken with Tina, but she also knew how hurt Bette was over Jodi and didn’t think that she would move so fast if and when the next serious relationship arrived.

“You don’t think it was wise?” Bette stopped pacing.

“No, I mean only you know that Bette. I know how jaded you have felt about dating or seeing anyone since Jodi. You only really just started seeing Tina, so I think it might be a little fast.”

“I know, but we…we fit. I know that the job at the club is definitely giving me heartburn, but I am dealing with that.”

“Has she started to move in?”

“Well that’s just it, last night we talked about moving things out of one of my spare bedrooms so she could bring some of her things in as soon as this weekend. I also plan to have her move anything she wants to store into the carriage house. At no time did she ever mention she was going to hold onto her apartment for a couple of months after moving in.”

“Until?”

“Until this morning. We stopped at the Planet to grab a latte and say hi to my sister. It came up in a conversation, so casual like I had known all along. I was blindsided by it.”

“I don’t know…I think it makes sense. I mean, you guys are still so fresh and maybe she feels more secure by keeping it for a few months until she is sure that you both can be good under one roof.”

Bette started pacing again. “I’m sorry but if you are pretty sure you want to be exclusive and you agree to move in, then why on earth wouldn’t you be all in?”

“Sometimes the beginning is like a honeymoon. Everyone is giving the best version of themselves. Maybe she’s been burned before and this just makes her feel like she has a safety net.”

Ellie was the first to notice a man coming into the front office holding large arrangement of flowers. She exited the office and m qet the man at the desk.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Is there a Bette Porter here?”

“Yes,” Ellie replied.

“These are for her.” 

“Thank you.” Ellie gabbed a five dollar bill from the petty cash envelope in her desk drawer and handed it to the man.

“Thank you, so kind of you. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

Bette came out of her office fearful she had forgotten a special day. “Those are beautiful. Please tell me I didn’t miss your birthday or something. I’ve been so wrapped up in—“

“They are for you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Now I know it’s not your birthday, but I hope I didn’t miss some other thing,” Ellie said.

“No…no it isn’t any special day.”

Ellie started to smile. “Do you have a secret admirer?”

Bette pulled the small card from the envelope and smiled when she read it. She slipped it back into the envelope and turned to bring the large vase to her office.

“Come on now, what does it say?” Ellie said as she followed her back into her office.

“It says, _‘I love you, and know you feel the same.’_ That’s it…“

“Wow, she’s a keeper,” Ellie said, noticing the grin on Bette’s face.

“Yeah, yeah she is.”

“And already dropping the ‘L’ word. Don’t fuck it up,” Ellie warned. She was close enough with Bette that she could say just that and Bette wouldn’t get upset with her. 

“Right, she…I...well we haven’t said that…neither of us. I mean, I have to admit that I’m falling for her.”

“Falling, like in you haven’t yet? If you think that, then you are lying to yourself.”

Bette took a seat in the large leather chair behind her desk. She leaned back and then made eye contact with Ellie.

“I knew it!” Ellie pointed both index fingers at her. “You’ve been bitten by the love bug.”

Bette smirked. “Yeah, I guess you can say I have.”

Neither noticed the woman that came through the front door. She looked around the front reception area, removing her sunglasses before noticing Bette sitting behind her desk on the other side of the large glass windows.

Within a few seconds, Bette looked past Ellie, noticing her. “It’s Tina…” Bette stood and motioned for Tina to come in.

“Tina…”

Tina looked over at Ellie. “I don’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“You’re not interrupting anything.”

Ellie had stood from the chair. “Hi, I’m Ellie…Bette’s paralegal.”

Bette quickly intervened. “Sorry, yes this is Ellie…I told you about her.”

Tina extended her hand, “Yes you have. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Tina.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope.”

“Absolutely. Well, I need to get back to work. Bette’s a work horse,” Ellie joked.

When Ellie left, Bette took a few steps closer to Tina and took hold of her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Bette placed her hand on Tina’s hips. “I’m okay now that you’re here.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against Tina’s. 

Ellie had glanced over at them the moment their lips met. The electricity between the two penetrated the glass window panes that separated both rooms.

“And…those…” Bette pointed to the flowers. “You honestly didn’t have to do that. They are beautiful though.”

Tina was confused. The flowers were gorgeous, but she hadn’t sent them.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Ladies, I'm not sure I understand how you are feeling, especially about Jodi!

**CHAPTER 82**

“You are amazing, you know that?” Bette continued.

“Bette…”

“Shh…” Bette again pressed her lips against Tina’s, which prompted Tina to pull back.

“Bette, I didn’t send those.” 

Bette twisted her brows as she glanced over at the flowers. “Tee…come on…” Bette’s words were tentative. Did Tina regret having sent them? Why would she say that she didn’t.

“I’m not kidding. If I sent them I would have no reason to tell you that I didn’t.”

Bette walked over to the large conference table that was in her office where she had placed the flowers only minutes before Tina had walked in. “But the card…” Bette pulled the card from the envelope. “It says, _‘I love you, and know you feel the same’._ Naturally I figured they were from you.”

Tina shook her head in the negative. She felt herself feeling jealous, and forming her own thoughts based on the perception and evidence before her. In her eyes, Bette hadn’t expected her to show up. When she did, the flowers were blatantly obvious and therefore Bette had to make it sound like they came from her. “Well…I guess you have another admirer who didn’t get the memo that Bette Porter was off the market, or…Bette Porter just didn’t send that memo out.” Tina was finding herself getting very upset. She and Bette agreed they were exclusive, and here sitting on the table only a few feet away was an enormous arrangement from someone professing their love. 

As soon as the words left Tina’s lips, Bette closed her eyes and tightened her jaw. Now realizing Tina wasn’t the sender, she knew full well who had sent them. Tina had her say and left the room, upset at the thought Bette wasn’t true to her word that they were exclusive and was likely seeing someone else. 

“Tina,” she said as the blonde left her office. Bette stretched her hands out as her breaths became shorter. She took hold of the vase in her hands, enraged at the thought of Jodi’s interference in her relationship, and threw it hard against the solid wall in her office. The piercing sound of the glass shattering caused both Ellie and Tina to turn their attention to her. 

“What the fuck?” Ellie said as she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

“I think she’s upset that she got caught.”

“Caught?”

“I’m sure she will tell you, unless you already know and are covering for her.” Tina started for the front door when Bette came out of her office.

“Tina!” Bette shouted as the front door shut. “Fuck!”

Ellie was stunned. Only moments earlier they were kissing and then suddenly the vase is shattered, flowers strewn all over the floor and water dripping down the wall. Bette had walked back into her office and grabbed hold of the envelope. She picked up her office phone and dialed the florist.

“Hello, this is Bette Porter. I just received an arrangement that was delivered to me about 15 minutes ago. I need to know who sent them. No, there was no name on the card. Yes, I’ll wait.”

Ellie had come into the office with a wastebasket and started to carefully pick the flowers and pieces of glass from the floor. When Bette noticed, she told her to leave it and that she would clean it up. Her directive was ignored and Ellie continued.

“Yes I’m here. Okay....okay. Of course, that doesn’t surprise me. No, no there was nothing wrong with them. Could you please do me a favor and fax me a copy of that order? Yes, it is 213-974-0090. Thank you.”

Ellie had stopped picking things up and went over to Bette. “What is Tina talking about that you got upset because you got caught?”

“I didn’t get caught. The flowers were from Jodi.” Bette slumped into her chair.

Ellie was astonished. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I should have known.” Bette pushed her fingers through her hair. “She fucked up my life before, and now…now she is doing everything she can to ruin things between me and Tina.”

“Just tell her. Tell Tina that they came from Jodi. It sounds like the florist is going to fax you the order. There’s your proof.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I don’t know Ellie. Maybe things have moved fast. I don’t doubt my feelings for Tina…not in the least. But Jesus, look at us. I am feeling unsettled because I am thinking if she doesn’t give up her apartment when she moves in, then she isn’t all in. Tina is under the impression that I am seeing someone else besides her. What does that fucking tell you?”

Ellie was careful with her words. “I think that…well…it comes down to trust. I don’t know Tina’s background, but it sounds like she may have been burned pretty bad and had her trust compromised. You had this happen to you too, and as a result you are more susceptible to raising a red flag that doesn’t need to be there.”

Bette remained quiet.

“You need to see if Chelsea has any openings and talk to her.”

Bette threw her head back against the leather headrest. “Would be nice to get through things without seeing my therapist.”

“You do get through things, A LOT of things without seeing her. But this is your first relationship since Jodi, and it is complex. It isn’t about getting through the wounds of that relationship, but what adds to the difficulty is that Jodi is back and it sounds like she is a little crazy to be honest.”

“Jodi is a viper. She gets her teeth into you and she doesn’t let go.”

“You’re a lawyer, you know what you need to do.”

The conversation was interrupted by the fax machine signaling and incoming fax. Bette slid the chair over a few feet and grabbed the fax. It had shown Jodi’s information with her credit card crossed out. “There it is…right there.” Bette placed the fax on her desk.

“I don’t need to see it. I believe you.”

“I wish Tina felt the same.”

“Bette…call Chelsea.”

Ellie returned to cleaning up the mess when Bette called Chelsea’s office. To her surprise, there was a cancellation an hour from the current time. Bette took it, deciding to stop at the Planet to grab a cobb salad before heading to the appointment.

#

Kit was surprised to find Bette taking a seat at the outdoor patio. She quickly walked from behind the counter to find out what was going on. 

“Baby girl? Why aren’t you at work?”

Bette shook her head. “What a fucking mess.”

Kit was aware that she and Tina had a disagreement about the apartment, but had no idea what had transpired at work. “I know it might seem like that, but just talk to her later. You know, you need to let her go at her pace on some things. I know you like to hash things out in the moment, but just have patience.”

“It is more than that. She came by my work today.”

“She did?”

“Yes, and…it’s so fucked up Kit.”

“What is? You aren’t making any sense.”

“I had flowers delivered. The card said _‘I love you, and know you feel the same’_ and I immediately assumed they were from Tina. When she showed up at work, I was thanking her and gave her a kiss. She told me she didn’t send them. Of course I thought she was just joking around, so I told her what the card had said, and she had gotten really upset saying that I must have a secret admirer that didn’t get the memo I was off the market, or that I just never put it out there. She thinks I’m seeing someone else and haven’t been exclusive.”

“Oh come on, she can’t honestly think…” Kit could tell from Bette’s expression that Tina certainly did think it to be true.

“When she walked out, she made a comment to Ellie that I was ‘caught’ out. She just walked out so upset. I tried to call her cell and it just went to voicemail. Now…now I’m just pissed that she would so easily believe that I would be seeing someone else too.”

“You aren’t…right?”

“You too?”

“It’s me…just me…I’m not going to judge you, I just would be very confused because the way you look at the woman, I couldn’t imagine you would be but you can tell me anything.”

“Of course I’m NOT seeing anyone else. Jesus!”

“Who would have –“ Kit’s jaw had tightened. “Oh no…no-no-no…”

“Right. You know exactly who did it.”

“Bette, she had stopped by over the weekend when you were away. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you getting upset over it and just wanted you and Tina to have a nice time. When you came back and were so happy about how wonderful everything went, I didn’t want to bring it up.”

“What the hell did she want?”

“She was telling me how much she messed up and was determined to try again. She was so adamant about it that I nearly had to threaten the woman to stay away from you.”

“Great. I obviously need to take some drastic measures. She is not going to come between Tina and I.”

“What measures exactly?” Kit was concerned. She didn’t want Bette to get into any trouble. When it came to protecting her relationship with Tina, she was certain that Bette would do just about anything.

“For one thing, I will be taking out a civil harassment order.”

“Will you be able to do that if she hasn’t made a threat against you?”

“I am pretty sure I can get one. Normally you’re right, there has to be a threat, or pattern of harassment. Her sending me flowers that I didn’t want wouldn’t be strong enough. But…she was taken out of my house by the police because she refused to leave...the flowers…I hope that will help clear the way for one. I need to try.”

“When?”

“I need to see Chelsea first, then I’ll go.”

“You’re therapist?”

“Yes. I just need to work through some things. It isn’t good for us to have trust issues this early on in our relationship. I don’t know what to do. Maybe asking her to move in so soon was a mistake on my part. It isn’t that I don’t want her with me, because I do….very much.”

“As far as Tina goes, she doesn’t know that the flowers were from Jodi then?”

“I left her two voicemails telling her that they were, but she hasn’t called me back, so…I don’t know what she believes.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Of course not. I mean it Kit. I don’t need my big sister coming to my rescue. If Tina is going to believe me it needs to be because she trusts me.”

Bette looked down at her watch. “Shit, I was going to grab a salad but I need to get to the appointment.”

“Wait, I can get one together to go for you.”

“No, I have to run. I have a protein bar I can eat.” Bette gave Kit a hug and started for the door.

“Bette.”

Bette turned around.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Bette nodded her head as she held back tears. She exited the Planet and headed to her appointment where she hoped Chelsea could provide some clarity and encouragement.

#

Tina grabbed a bottled water, put her wireless in and earbuds started out the door of her apartment to go for a long run. As she listened to the music, so many things were going through her head. She was upset with herself for getting so jealous, and for not giving Bette a chance to explain everything before she walked out. At the same time, she was angry with Eddie for the scars that his infidelity had left on her. She knew Bette had her own baggage with this happening to her, and because they both were such wounded souls, could they ever truly trust one another completely? 

The pace of her run increased as she processed her thoughts. She did trust Bette. In fact, she trusted Bette more in this short time than she did in any of her other relationships that lasted months and years. 

Tina hadn’t been paying attention to the road when a bicyclist had nearly collided with her. It caused her to trip and fall onto the pavement. “Fuck! Asshole!” She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and stood up from the ground, brushing off her legs. She had a couple of small cuts on her right leg, but they were only superficial. She used some of her bottled water to wash the cuts and then resumed a slower pace back towards her apartment.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into Bette Porter's head a little bit... Hey thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 83**

Bette only had to wait a few minutes before Chelsea greeted her in the waiting room. “Bette, come in.”

Bette walked through the door and followed Chelsea into her office. She took a seat in the overstuffed chair and waited as Chelsea took a seat in her own chair and grabbed a folder that she assumed was hers.

“So…what brings you here today?”

Bette knew the last time she had seen Chelsea, her issue was Tina’s job stripping, and that she was struggling to be with her while she was holding that job. At the time, Chelsea had told her that she and Tina started at the end, with having sex and hadn’t gotten to know one another; and that it wasn’t fair to expect Tina to leave her job when a relationship wasn’t even underway.

“Well…Tina and I have made some progress with our relationship.”

“Okay…how often have you been seeing one another?”

“We went on a few dates. Out to dinner, then she had come to my place a few times – in fact, one of the times Jodi was there and-“

“I’m sorry, Jodi as in your ex Jodi?”

“Um…right, I hadn’t told you about all that. Jodi had a fire. She lost her house and all her belongings. When she was at the ER, she had no one to call and nowhere to go and so the nurse called me and…she had been staying with me.”

“Oh Bette…” From all the sessions they had, Chelsea had known the pain that Bette endured, and how many wounds remained as a result.

“I know, everyone thought I was crazy, but it just isn’t me to turn my back. You know that.”

“I do know this.”

“Anyway, I had to have the police remove her from my home. She was doing all she could to try to come between Tina and I, and she has this warped belief that she can rekindle things with us.”

“Can she?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Okay. What has she been doing that is coming between you and Tina?”

“Where do I start? She started cooking dinner for me and I did not want that. When Tina came over she did her best to remind her of our history, and then the icing on the cake was one night when I was showering she actually came into the shower. I was furious! I left the shower and grabbed my robe on my way to answering the door. It was Tina. Before I know it, Jodi comes around the corner in only a towel. We both have wet hair….you can only imagine how it looked and boy did Jodi make sure to insinuate that Tina had walked in on something.”

Chelsea was jotting a few notes on a notepad. “Oh my. Go on…”

“Long story short, I called the police because she wouldn’t leave and they finally were able to escort her out. Since that moment, Tina has been staying overnight at my place…and then we went to Palm Springs and had a phenomenal weekend away.”

“Okay.”

“Things just have been…” Bette looked up to the ceiling. “Incredible. She reaches this place in me that I didn’t even know existed. In former relationships, even with Jodi, I thought that it couldn’t get any better, but with Tina…nothing else compares.”

“So then what is the problem?”

“I had asked her to move in, and it was going—“

“You asked her to move in?” Chelsea started to write more notes.

“Yes.” Bette could tell by the tone that she needed to explain. “Look, I know that it is seems soon.”

“Seems? Bette, it is. How many dates did you have, aside from the weekend?”

“It is hard to count, I mean we were kinda seeing each other…”

“You were kinda having sex,” Chelsea corrected. “It wasn’t really seeing each other was it?”

“I think it is all rather subjective. In terms of actually going to dinner and going out, that was more recently. Maybe it was 2 or 3 dates…but then we had the weekend, and it just felt right to ask.”

“Okay. Has she started to move in?”

“We had planned to get my spare room cleaned out this week, and then this coming weekend we were going to start moving her things. I wanted her to be able to keep as much of her own things so she didn’t feel like she had to give anything up by moving in.”

“Some autonomy maybe,” Chelsea countered.

“How do you figure?”

“She is moving into your domain. It isn’t like you are both getting a place together. That would be more equal ground.”

“I want her to feel like it is her place too.”

“But it isn’t her place too. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. Go on…”

“This morning, we stopped by The Planet to get a coffee and met up with some friends. I told them Tina was moving in and during the discussion Tina haphazardly mentions that she plans to keep paying rent on her apartment for the next two months!”

Chelsea nodded as if to understand. “So how did that make you feel?”

Bette stood from the chair. Her physical change was obvious to Chelsea who continued to observe her.

“I was blindsided.”

“That is more of a label. How did it make you feeeel.” Chelsea knew behind a lot of behavior was emotion, and deeper than that was often insecurities and/or deep scars.

Bette folded her arms as she looked out one of the office windows. She glanced down at the traffic below. “I was really pissed. I had no idea she was going to be holding onto that place, as if she didn’t believe in us and needed a backup plan so she could quickly bail.”

“So you were feeling insecure.”

Bette closed her eyes and felt her jaw tighten. There was that damn word again. She abruptly turned as she spoke. “NO! I was not feeling insecure. I am not insecure. God, I wish everyone would just stop using that word.”

“What’s wrong with that word?”

“First of all, it’s not me, it isn’t who I am. I am anything but weak!”

“You attach an interesting meaning to that word. You feel that if you admit to feeling insecure about something, that it is a weakness.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because it…it does mean that.”

“Bette, if someone feels insecure, it is simply feeling the opposite of feeling secure. The fact that Tina was going to hold onto her apartment meant that you were NOT feeling secure…right?”

“I guess, to a degree…yes.”

“Okay. So if you were NOT feeling secure, then the word that is often used is insecure. It isn’t a weakness. It is just another word for feeling a little apprehensive. Would it be fair to say you were apprehensive?”

Bette walked to the chair and sat back down. “I suppose that would be accurate.”

Chelsea had written the word ‘insecure’ and circled it on her notepad then put an equal sign and wrote apprehensive. She knew that word was a trigger for Bette, and when she referred to her old notes later that evening, she would be reminded just why, as it was a word Jodi would throw in Bette’s face when she was trying to hide her affair.

“So where does it stand?”

“I wanted to discuss it right then and there and she was adamant that we would discuss it tonight.”

“Of course you wanted to,” Chelsea smirked. She had learned so much about Bette after seeing her regularly following her breakup with Jodi.

This caused Bette to lighten up a little. “You know me well.”

“So did you talk about it right then and there?”

“No, she was firm in her stance so we didn’t get to talk about it. I went to work and got nothing accomplished. Hell I had even called Ellie, not sure if you remember but she is my paralegal, and I told her to clear my schedule for the morning just so Tina and I could talk about it.”

“But Tina had told you she didn’t want to.”

“I realize that, but-“

“But you weren’t listening to her.”

Bette stared at Chelsea before looking down at her lap. “No, I suppose I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t. Period. Bette, you can be a force to be reckoned with sometimes. I know that this comes from a place of anxiety for you, and I know you have a very hard time acknowledging that.”

“I manage my stress.”

“From what I remember, you were doing a fairly good job. Try to remember some of the things you did and tap into those coping skills. So I take it you didn’t talk about it.”

“No we didn’t. I left abruptly and went to work. Around lunchtime I received a huge floral arrangement. I opened the envelope and the card said, _‘I love you, and know you feel the same’_ naturally I felt it was from Tina. It wasn’t long after the delivery arrived that Tina came by my work, which she never did. I was happy to see her. She seemed relaxed and wasn’t upset so I thought we just were working through that disagreement from the morning. I gave her a kiss and thanked her for the flowers. She said she didn’t send them. I was like, ‘of course you did’ and well…long story short, she got pissed because I read the card to her and she now thinks I am cheating on her.”

“Wait…so are you both exclusive?”

“Yes, well I wouldn’t have her move in if we weren’t.”

“True, I just didn’t get that part where you went from dating to being exclusive.”

Bette realized she hadn’t inserted that part, and once again as things were being said aloud it was becoming more apparent that they both had certainly moved very fast.

“I know that we moved fast, but we cannot deny what we feel. It is strong. It is real. It is…deep and like nothing either of us have felt.”

“Bette you need to be careful. From what I remember, you said that Tina had never even been with a woman. Your concern was that this could be a phase. Have you moved beyond that concern?”

“That concern isn’t as heavy on my mind anymore. Do I think about it at times? Yes, it does cross my mind.”

“When do you find that it doesn’t?”

Bette formed a confident grin and arched her brows.

“Ah, I get it,” Chelsea responded.

“So then, Tina had gotten very upset feeling the flowers came from another woman that you were having an affair with. Given what was written on the card, could you blame her?”

“Initially I didn’t, and almost immediately I had begun to take it personally. I started to realize how little trust she must have in me to jump to that conclusion.”

“Bette, you are such an incredibly strong woman, but you also wear your heart on your sleeve. When you hurt, you go to this place where you sabotage your own self. We talked about this before, about that inner child in you who just wasn’t enough…no matter what. That inner voice messes with you at times and this is where that insecurity lives. It isn’t in the adult Bette, it is the young girl that was hurt deeply during her childhood who pushes through into the adult Bette at various times.”

This time, Bette didn’t cringe at the word…it was true that she and Chelsea had talked quite a bit about Bette’s childhood and the root of where some of her reactions, her perfectionism, her drive, her need to succeed and be the best at all cost comes from. 

“It was Jodi who sent the flowers. When Tina was walking out it hit me, and I was so angry about Jodi, about Tina’s lack of trust in me, I just… I took that vase and threw it as hard as I could against the wall in my office.”

“How did that feel?”

“Honestly? It felt real fucking great. I tried to stop Tina from leaving, but she was out the door before I really had any chance. Ellie told me that Tina told her ‘she got caught out’ which reflected her feeling that I was cheating on her.”

Chelsea closed her eyes. This relationship was beginning with a lot of baggage already. She wasn’t convinced it was going to be a healthy one for Bette. “Are you sure this relationship is worth investing in any further?”

“Yes,” Bette said firmly.

“Maybe it was great that it has helped get you back in the scene. Is it possible to take a step back and just date her and allow yourself to date other people too?”

Bette felt her face flush. “No…that isn’t what I want. It isn’t what Tina wants. Neither of us would be as upset as we are if we were wanting to date someone else. Tina….she…she grounds me. She gets me. I can’t expect you to understand it. What I feel for her has usually taken many months to get there, and I am there already.”

“Is she going to still move in?”

“I don’t know. I left a couple of messages and she hasn’t returned my calls.”

“What will you do if she doesn’t? If she just doesn’t want to get back together?”

Bette wouldn’t consider that option.

“Bette, that could happen. You need to prepare yourself if it does.”

Bette’s eyes started to fill up. She once again stood from the chair and walked to the window once again. She didn’t want Chelsea to see her eyes. 

Chelsea knew Bette’s body language and knew her well enough to know that what she said was very hard for Bette to swallow.

“I just want you to tap into the coping skills you have mastered, and you _have_ mastered them.”

“I…I can’t. I can’t consider that possibility.” Bette’s voice quivered with emotion, which surprised even her.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a nice weekend. Sun has been shining, with temps getting a little brisk, but still comfy. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 84**

By the time Bette had gone back to the courthouse to attempt to file for a civil harassment order, the afternoon was shot. All the things that Ellie had to reschedule would only make the next day more demanding for Bette. A problem that had surfaced was that in order to serve Jodi, Bette would need to have an address, which she did not have. She stopped by the police station on the way home to see if they had any information on where Jodi may have landed. When she was removed, the intent was to stay at a hotel and Bette did not know what hotel that was and if she was even still there.

On the drive home, she picked her phone up from the phone holder and held it for a few minutes before placing it back. She didn’t want to push it with Tina. She had left two messages and what more could she do? Tina was either going to believe that they came from Jodi or not. Either way, she did have the evidence from the florist, but hoped she didn’t really need to have to prove it, though she was fully prepared to present it in order for Tina to believe she wasn’t stepping out on her.

As she started to drive by the Black Horse Pub, she decided to pull in for a drink. The last time she stopped there and drank alone, with no purpose, was when Jodi had been stepping out on her with her co-worker. The moment she opened the door she was met with the loud sound of a band playing 70’s music. The place wasn’t too busy, and she was content to find an empty seat at the very end of the bar. 

“What can I get you?”

“Do you have Don Julio tequila?”

“Ah...the lady is going for the top shelf.”

Bette smiled. “If you’re going to do it, might as well do it right.”

The bartender used a step stool to reach what was literally on the top shelf. This was where the expensive liquor was kept. At $30 a shot, it wasn’t one that was asked for on a regular basis.

Within seconds of sliding it to Bette, she had it in her hand and threw it back before he could put the cap back on the bottle. She winced as the alcohol burned her throat. 

She impressed the guy behind the bar. “Uh…refill?”

Bette nodded her approval. 

“Should I start a tab for you?”

“Please do.”

When he slid the second shot to her, Bette didn’t throw it back. Instead she stared at it, reflecting on the night before and how wonderful things were going with Tina, then this morning when she had found herself feeling…apprehensive that Tina would be holding onto her apartment for a few months. She knew she had to try hard to get beyond that intense need to resolve things in the moment, and hopefully working with Chelsea might help. Though, Bette Porter knew that there were certain things ingrained in her personality that might never change, and this could be one of them. 

When her thoughts went to the flowers, Tina coming by work, the fallout, and ultimately realizing Jodi was behind it, it was then she took hold of the glass and threw it back. This time the tequila wasn’t as much of a shock to her system, for her throat and body was already fired up.

As she weaved her long fingers through her hair, she looked down at her phone on the bar. She wanted so much to call Tina, but knew that she had to give her some space to process her anger and only then could they try to talk. 

The band was playing Ronnie Milsap’s ‘I Wouldn’t Have Missed It for the World’ as the bartender was providing refills. He finally made his way back to Bette and glanced down at her empty glass.

“Sure,” Bette replied with a mild slur. “In fact, leave that bottle here and put it on my tab.”

The bartended never had anyone want to buy a $350 bottle of tequila in one sitting. It wasn’t typical, nor would it be responsible unless she wasn’t going to be driving. 

“As much as I would like to just slide this bottle over to you darling, I think it might be best to take one at a time and see how that goes down. Sound like a plan?”

“Whatever works for you,” Bette said with a little more effort. “Hey…what’s your name?”

“Ben…and who might you be?” he asked as he filled her glass.

“Bette.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Bette.”

Bette brought the glass to her lips and once more, threw back the liquid that was helping to numb her pain. “Hey Ben, before you get too busy down the other end, one more time…”

Ben could see that Bette was in a low place, as many people often are who roll on up to his bar all alone. “I know it’s not really my business...Bette…but are you driving tonight?”

“I am.” Bette could tell that Ben was concerned. “Don’t worry, I have a lot of really great friends. If I need a ride, I can call one of them.”

Ben contemplated her words and then filled her glass one more time. “Maybe take your time with this one.”

Bette dipped her head to the side and grinned at him and his concern. Once the glass was in front of her, she started to twist it in circles with her fingertips. The liquid appeared motionless, as if separate from the glass’s movement. With each blink of her long eyelashes, she felt like it was happening in slow motion. 

She turned her head slightly towards the band as the lyrics resonated with her. Having been drawn into the song, she hadn’t noticed the woman who had taken a seat next to her. It wasn’t until she felt the soft flesh of another hand over the top of the one that was holding the glass did she look down. Her eyes slowly journeyed from the hand to the forearm and ultimately to the blue eyes that were staring back at her.

“What are you doing here?” Tina asked gently.

Bette smile eventually formed. Everything was just happening at a more slower pace. “Tee…how did you find this place? Can I buy you a drink?”

“How about I take care of that one you have in your hand right there.” Tina could see that Bette obviously had one too many.

Bette looked down at the drink. Her smile hadn’t left her face since Tina arrived. “You want my drink? Have it…” She slid the glass over to the blonde.

“Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I visit the restroom?”

“No, not at all.” Tina turned her head trying to obtain a visual of where that might be.

Ben made his way to where they were. “Looking for the Ladies room?”

“Yes…hey Tee, this is Ben...he’s a great guy.”

Tina smiled as Bette slowly stood from her chair, steadying herself a moment before she threw her purse over her shoulder and staggered to the restroom.

“Ben, can you do me a favor and bring a glass of water?”

“Will do. Can I get you anything?”

“I’m going to take care of this right here. What is it by the way?”

“Top shelf tequila.”

“Of course,” Tina replied. “Can you do me a favor and shut her off?”

Ben provided an affirmative. “Should I close out her tab?”

“Please do.”

When Bette returned to the bar, she placed her hand on Tina’s back as she stood by her chair. She brought her face towards Tina’s ear, nuzzling her nose into her hair. “You smell good.” Her breath tantalized Tina’s skin.

“How about you sit down, right here next to me,” Tina suggested. She was concerned that Bette would lose her balance. 

Bette took a seat, and without much thought, she took hold of the glass of water and took a few long sips. “Tina…I need to show you something.”

“Why don’t you show me at home.” Tina took hold of the shot glass and the smell alone nearly burned her nasal cavity. “Jesus…how many of these did you have?”

“Hell if I remember…two? Maybe three?”

Ben slid the tab over to Bette as Tina took a sip of the tequila. Like Bette, she winced but threw the rest of it back, shaking her head as the liquid went down her throat.

“That tequila could burn the hair off your head!” Tina exclaimed. 

Bette laughed as she reached into her purse and took out a hundred dollar bill and a fifty dollar one. Tina glanced at the tab which was a hundred and twenty dollars, quickly realizing each of those shots had been $30.00.

While her purse was opened, Bette started to reach for the copy of the invoice the Florist had sent to her. “Tee, I have to show you something, it’s important.”

“Bette,” Tina said more firmly as she arched a brow. “Let’s go home.”

This time Bette heard her. “Home? You are going to come home?”

“Yes, I was there waiting for you to come home from work, so we could talk.”

“Oh…but you didn’t return my calls, so I just assumed you were at your place and needed some space.”

“I did stop there today. I went for a run until some jerk nearly ran me over with his bike.”

“What? Where?”

“It isn’t a big deal. I just scraped my leg a little bit.” Tina found it hard to try to converse over the band. She stood from the chair and placed her hand on Bette’s back. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Bette stood from the chair. “Hey Ben, this is all set,” she said pointing to the cash she left by the empty glass.

Ben waved to Bette from the other end of the bar.

“How about you let me drive. I’ll leave my car here and we can get it tomorrow.”

“I can drive,” Bette said just before stumbling by the front door of the pub. 

“Right, I think not.” Tina took the keys from Bette’s hand. 

Tina helped Bette into the car. When she reached over to help her secure the seat belt, Bette slid her hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “Mmm….” Bette moaned into the kiss before Tina pulled back.

“Let’s focus on getting you home.”

When she got into the driver’s seat, Bette smiled at her. “You look real good in my car, you know that?”

Tina looked over at Bette and couldn’t help but laugh. “How does one look good in a car, at night, when you can’t really see anything?”

“You know…” Bette was feeling frisky. “Where no one can see anything, we could always find a spot and have sex in my car.”

Tina shook her head. “I’m beginning to think you are addicted to sex.”

“Wrong…I’m addicted to YOU,” Bette emphasized. “Don’t you like sex?”

“I love sex, with you of course.” Tina was sure to be clear to avoid any misunderstanding particularly where Bette’s cognition was slightly compromised.

Bette formed a naught grin. “Then…we should—“

“Bette, I don’t want to be having sex when you are like this.” Tina’s words were direct, which was something she needed to say in order to redirect Bette.

“When I am like what?”

“Under the influence.”

“Tina, you and I have felt buzzed a few times when we have had sex, that didn’t stop us before.”

“You are a little more than buzzed.”

“I’m not. I know what I am saying, and I know what I want.” Bette rested her hand on Tina’s leg, squeezing her inner thigh.

With that Tina pulled over to the curb and placed the car into park.

“Well I was thinking of some place that was a little more hidden, but this works for me.”

“No, I’m not pulling over here so we can have sex. Okay…I get that people can get a little horny from being drunk, but we have some stuff we need to work through before we have sex Bette.”

“Okay, then let’s work through it.”

“Not while you’re like this. I’m taking you home, and we will talk when you have sobered up.”

Bette rolled her eyes. “Sober up…you are overreacting.”

“I’m not. So…until that time, you and I are not having sex. Understood?”

Bette was quickly realizing that Tina was serious and that she needed to behave, no matter how sexy and hot Tina was. “Okay, no sex.”

Once Tina felt that Bette understood, she once again started for home.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps, thank you for your kind messages. I always appreciate your words of wisdom, kindness, and of course your desire to stomp on Jodi! Ha Ha! Here's another chapter! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 85**

Tina pulled Bette’s car into the garage, hitting the garage door button on the visor. 

“How did you know where I was?” Bette inquired as she got out of the car.

“It wasn’t hard.”

“Meaning?”

Tina didn’t need to help Bette. She was a little unsteady here and there, but for the most part her coordination was intact. “I had been waiting at home for you and when you hadn’t come home I decided to go by my place and grab some things. On the way back I noticed your car parked out front. Your car and plate is easy to notice.”

Bette placed her purse on the kitchen island before walking into the living room. She unbuttoned her suit jacket and dropped it over the back of the sofa. The next to go were her cuff links which she carefully placed on the coffee table. She rolled up her sleeves as she removed each high heel and sat back on the sofa.

“Here,” Tina handed Bette a bottle of spring water. “You need to hydrate.”

“Thank you.” 

Tina took a seat on the overstuffed chair, preferring to sit there than next to Bette.

“I honestly am okay enough to talk. I would really like us to talk about this.”

“I don’t think it is wise for us to have a discussion when you have been drinking.”

“Tee, I had about 3 tequila’s. If I didn’t have my bearings I certainly would not be wanting to discuss this. It’s important that we talk about things.”

Tina remained silent. 

“In my purse, there is a copy of an invoice from the florist. After you left I phoned them. They were able to pull the order and it showed exactly who the flowers came from.”

“I don’t need to see it.”

“You are under the impression I am seeing someone else, and I am not. I told you we were exclusive and I meant every word of it.”

“I know.”

Bette was completely confused by Tina’s responses for they were a clear contrast to what occurred and what was said at her office. “Are you just pacifying me?”

Tina took a deep breath in and out. “No, no I’m not. Not at all. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.” Tina weaved her hand through her hair as she looked down. “I just…it brought me back to my ex…Eddie. He had been cheating on my right under my nose and I should have seen the signs. They were all there. I didn’t realize how much I still carry all that baggage until today.”

Bette reached over and gripped Tina’s hand, encouraging her to sit on the sofa. Tina hesitated a moment before joining her. “I’m sorry you went through all that with him. I know we talked a little bit about your marriage and how things had gotten real ugly. I’m not him Tee.”

“I know you’re not.” Tina squeezed Bette’s hand.

“They were from Jodi.”

Tina’s eyes widened before she swayed her head back and forth. “Jesus! Of course…I should have known. I… fuck!”

“It’s okay. I honestly thought they were from you.”

“I wish I had sent them.” Tina noticed that Bette was sobering up and didn’t mind continuing their discussion. “Bette, you and I are different when it comes to some things…maybe a lot of things. We are still so new that we don’t even know how many things we have in common and how many differences we have. This morning, I just wasn’t prepared to have a discussion about something that had the potential of becoming heated when we were at The Planet.”

“I know.” Bette looked away, feeling remorseful and fully aware of her own issues with needing to resolve things in the moment and why that was prevalent in her life.

“I realize you prefer to deal with things right away.”

“I do.”

“I also think that has to do with your anxiety.”

Bette’s expression signaled her discomfort with her anxiety. She felt it was a weakness, and the more she could plan, prepare and get things resolved the less anxious she was and both stronger and in control that she felt.

Tina sensed Bette wasn’t going to admit it, but she also noticed that Bette didn’t deny it and she was okay with that. “So this is something we both need to understand and respect about one another and find that middle ground.”

Bette turned towards Tina, now making eye contact. “I need to work on some things.”

The corner of Tina’s mouth curled up. She could feel the authenticity in Bette’s words. “We all need to work on things. No one is perfect. No one wants perfection.”

“I saw my therapist today.” Bette hadn’t yet shared with Tina that she had started to see her therapist again following her breakup with Jodi.

“Okay. Was it helpful?” This confused Tina because Bette ended up at the pub slamming down tequila.

“It was a difficult session, but it was helpful. It was just an exhausting day.”

“Why didn’t you come home tonight?”

Bette felt herself begin to tear up. “I…I didn’t think I had a reason to. You hadn’t returned my calls and I didn’t want to come home to an empty house again.”

Tina’s brows twisted and her eyes showed the empathy she was feeling. “Oh Bette, I’m sorry.” Tina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette who was doing all she could to hold back the tears. 

Bette’s arms soon followed and was hugging Tina tight. The embrace felt good…safe. After what felt like a minute or two, they broke their embrace. 

“Bette, I don’t like trying to talk about things like this over the phone. I assumed you would be coming home and as I had mentioned this morning, that we would be having a discussion this afternoon.”

“Well, a lot changed from the morning Tina. With everything that happened at the office…”

“I apologize for that. I never should have gotten so upset and then acted the way I did in front of Ellie. Fuck…I know I wouldn’t want that to happen at my job.”

Bette smiled. “Ellie has seen worse over the years Tee. I’m not bothered by it.”

“You might not be, but that isn’t me. It isn’t who I am. I just went back to Eddie mentally and …fuck I hate that those demons are still there.”

“I understand. I have my own. One of which is going to be stomped on soon. I tried to get a civil harassment order this afternoon but wasn’t able to because I need an address of where it needs to be served. I don’t even know where she is working. She had mentioned something quite casually but I hadn’t directly asked and of course I have no clue where she is staying.”

“A civil harassment order? Are you that concerned?”

“I won’t let her interfere in our relationship. And…yes, I am concerned. If you tell someone it is over, it is done, that there is NO chance in hell and they keep being this persistent and trying to sabotage everything then you have to do something about it. Once I can determine where she can be served I am going to make sure it gets done.”

“Okay. If I can do anything to help, you know I will.”

Bette slid her hand behind Tina’s neck and stared into her eyes. The blonde slowly brought her face towards Bette’s, which prompted Bette to lean in and allow their lips to touch. This kiss was special. It was special because she didn’t know if she would ever be able to feel those lips again considering that Tina had thought she was being cheated on. When she didn’t return her calls, Bette thought it was over.

Tina welcomed Bette’s lips against her. She was surprised how much her heart hurt at the thought of Bette being unfaithful so soon in their relationship. Bette was different, and she knew that from the first time she met her. She regretted not having more faith in this woman and her promise.

There was more to talk about, particularly the initial reason they had planned to do so, which was to talk about Tina holding onto her apartment for a couple of months, but that could wait until the morning. For now, it was time to shower and get ready for bed.

#

The next morning, Bette woke to Tina kissing her bare shoulder. She smiled and turned over to find the salacious blonde smiling back at her. “Morning luv,” Bette said before giving her a tender kiss.

“Did you sleep okay?” Tina asked.

“I did. You?”

“I watched you for a little while before I fell asleep,” Tina answered as she slid her fingers up and down Bette’s arm. “I’m glad we were able to talk about some things last night.”

“I am too.”

Both women propped themselves up on their elbow as they faced one another. “Bette, we didn’t really get to talk about my keeping my apartment, which was what we were going to talk about last night before everything else had happened.”

“I know.”

“I am keeping my place for a couple of months. It has nothing to do with if I am ‘all in’ and I need you to really understand that. I AM all in. I just was burned so bad with Eddie, and I swore I wouldn’t let myself ever be in that same predicament again. It took me a long time to find a place that felt like home, and if I give that up and something were to happen between us, I would be back to trying to find something and having my things here and … it is a mess I would like to avoid.”

Bette continued to just listen, as it seemed Tina needed to be heard. As she listened, she held Tina’s hand and brushed her thumb along the top.

“I realize that should things not work out between us after the 2months, I won’t have the apartment anyway, but this is just too soon in our relationship to move in and not sustain something as a backup. Can you understand it has nothing to do with whether I believe in us?”

Bette nodded. She did understand. She simply wished they had a conversation like this before it came out of the clear blue when it did. It caught her off guard, and her own demons of the past had crept in and allowed her mind to go to a place which she interpreted Tina’s actions in an unreasonable way.

“Tee, your plan is a rational one. If it makes you feel a sense of security by keeping it, then keep it for as long as you want to.”

Tina was surprised by Bette’s feedback. “I don’t foresee me needing to keep it long term…just a couple of months.”

“I know, but if it does make you feel better, then you should take it month to month.”

Tina felt relieved that Bette was so understanding. “Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did. I really want you to feel at home here. Part of what concerned me about the apartment was that you wouldn’t feel like you could settle if you were between two places. 

“I do feel at home.”

“I know, but between two places…it can make a person feel less settled in.”

“In this place? No way. This mimics much of my plans for my dream home. I will show you my sketches I made someday.”

“I’d love to see them.”

Tina slid her hand behind Bette’s neck bracing it as she leaned in for a deep kiss. As their lips merged, their tongues fought to take control of the other. If tongue wrestling were a thing, Bette and Tina were champs. Their breaths became heavy as their mouths consumed one another. Their bodies quickly began responding as their nipples hardened and their center became tight and moist.

Once more, these two women were deeply indulging in one another, and as they made love they continued to reaffirm their profound connection and love for one another.

#

When Bette arrived at the office, she brought a coffee and a small gift bag in for Ellie.

“What’s this for?”

“For being you,” Bette replied as she sashayed to her office.

Ellie looked over at her, surprised at how upbeat Bette was. She peeked inside the bag and found a generous Visa gift card. Soon she was walking into Bette’s office. “Thank you for the gift card. It is really too much.”

“No it isn’t. You work hard, and you especially shouldn’t be picking up the mess that I make. I apologize for yesterday.”

“No apology needed. I get it. My girlfriend sometimes drives me absolutely crazy!”

Bette laughed. “Macy? Come on, she is a doll. You ladies have been going out a long time.”

“I know, and that is probably why.”

“That can happen. The honeymoon phases out eventually and then the day to day stuff can get on your nerves.” Bette started to think about Tina. “I don’t know if that will happen with Tina and I. I would like to think it won’t.”

“I KNEW it! So there is still a Tina in the picture.”

Bette smirked. “Sure…yeah, we had a good conversation. I saw Chelsea too, and while it was hard it was necessary.”

“Good. I’m glad Bette. I could see how into her you are.”

“Oh you could tell? Was it the moment the vase hit the wall, or when I screamed for her when she walked out the door?”

Ellie laughed. “No…though that was pretty intense. It was the way you held onto her hips when she first walked into your office, the way you just looked at her.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Ellie nodded her head in the affirmative. “So, when are you going to tell her you love her?”

Bette felt herself blush as she tentatively played with one of the suspenders she was wearing. “Things are moving fast, and I don’t want to add any pressure right now.”

“Maybe it won’t be pressure. Maybe it might be security.”

Bette nodded as she contemplated that.

“Anyway, you have a few phone messages and are pretty booked up the rest of the day because I rescheduled a lot of things from yesterday.”

“I gathered it would be a bit chaotic. I better start returning some of these calls.”


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the ongoing saga... ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 86**

A little over a week ago, Jodi had received an email from an old college friend who heard about her fire and was reaching out to help her. They agreed to meet up for lunch and to catch up. They met at a small café and had a good time updating one another on the last several years of their lives. Jodi learned that Cheryl had opened up her own boutique that was very successful and she and her college beau had married. He worked his way up through the ranks and was a detective on the LAPD Special Investigations Unit. Jodi informed Cheryl about what had been going on over the last several years with her love life, the loss of her mother, and then what had occurred with the fire and loss of her home and most everything.

Cheryl had invited Jodi over to her home for a couple of dinners, feeling very bad for an old friend who seemed to have landed on some tough times. The dinners were always filled with hours of conversation, with Cheryl’s husband Victor often being a part of them. Jodi was intrigued by the many stories of his investigations and what he did for work. When she was a little girl, she had thought of being a police officer, but it was a dream that didn’t last too long, and soon she was on to other ideas. Once she went to college, she had chosen to major in Business, and as a result she had landed some equitable jobs. During one of their conversations, Cheryl had discussed a proposal that Jodi consider going into business with her for a second boutique that she was considering. This would prove to be a bright star in what had been a dark time for Jodi, and she and Cheryl planned to continue meeting up to discuss the venture.

#

Tina walked into the large room where she was doing spinning classes and had found a fairly large group of women participating. Kit was towards the back, but they were able to make eye contact before Tina started to get the class motivated as they started to pedal their stationary bikes.

“Okay ladies, let’s sculpt those abs, tone your legs, raise that heart rate and burn calories!”

Kit looked over at the woman next to her who looked a little tentative. “Is this your first class with Tina?”

“Yeah, and I have a feeling I’m going to soon regret this.”

Kit laughed. “You will, but it is worth it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, let’s step it up. Move those legs. No pain no gain!” Tina shouted out.

“Shit…she is like…a drill sergeant.”

“Yep…I can’t…do this…every day.” Kit was already feeling a little breathless.

“Hey you two…back there…you want to share?” Tina yelled.

Kit and the woman both refused to make eye contact, but also stopped being chatterboxes.

After the class was over, there wasn’t a dry shirt in the room. 

“Oh my God, I thought my heart was going to leave my chest! I’m Joanne…you are?”

“Kit, nice to meet you. I’m used to her kicking my ass.”

Maria had come into the room and spotted Tina. They had passed by one another coming and going from the club, but really hadn’t been in one another’s presence since they had grabbed dinner and Maria appeared to have differing intentions from Tina’s.

“Hi Tina! How was the class?”

“Oh hey…it was good.”

“She kicked our ass,” Kit said as she draped her small towel around her neck before walking out of the room to stretch.

“So how have you been?” Maria asked.

“Good. I’ve been good. You?”

“I’ve been busy taking on some hours at their other club in Anaheim. I have been getting more hours there.”

“Oh, that’s good though.”

“Yeah it is. So I was wondering…we never really finished getting through dinner that one time we went out. How about we try again? Maybe tomorrow night?”

Tina knew she had to make sure Maria was aware that she was off the market. “My sister is having me and my girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Girlfriend?”

Tina felt her face blush. “Yeah, Bette. She’s an Attorney.”

Kit could hear the conversation as the area where most of the members stretched was right outside the spinning area.

“No kidding? I didn’t realize you were dating someone.”

“Yep.”

“Sounds serious if she is meeting the family.”

“It is. I’m moving in this week.”

Maria laughed. “Keeping the ole lesbian u-haul stereotype alive and well.”

Tina chuckled. “I suppose so. It certainly feels right.”

“Well, good luck with your dinner. I hope everything works out for you both.”

“Thank you.”

Maria left the room with Tina exiting shortly after her. When she looked down she noticed Kit stretching. 

“How was it?”

“You’re a beast,” Kit said. 

Tina laughed. “But you know it’s worth it.”

“I do.” Kit stood up from the mat. “Phew…I am so ready for a nice hot shower.”

“Me too.”

“How are things going…you know…”

Tina sat on one of the benches, which Kit soon followed. “Last night, I was home waiting for her but she hadn’t come home. I ended up going to my place to get a few things and on the way home I found her car parked outside the Black Horse Pub.”

“She was?”

“Yep. I went in and she was about to take on her 4th shot of some top shelf tequila.”

“What the hell? She hung out there quite a bit when things went south with Jodi.”

“I was just glad I noticed her car. I drove her home, and after she seemed like she could have a coherent conversation we talked things over and then we continued this morning.”

“Good. Talking is always good. Bette isn’t always good at opening up. She holds a lot in and then sometimes things fester. She just has so many scars from that bitch! I swear if I wouldn’t get in trouble I would beat that woman into next week. There are breakups that can be bad, and then there are ones that leave scars. The problem with the latter is that without meaning to, the next person to come along takes on more than they should because of that baggage.”

“This is true. I have my own with my ex-husband, so I understand it.”

“I hope you both continue to talk things through when something is making either of you uncomfortable. Don’t let things fester or it will spread and get worse. I have reminded Bette of this often, and I know she has that self-awareness, but I also know it is hard for her to let herself be vulnerable.”

“I can tell. I think she opened up a lot more last night because she had been drinking and therefore her walls were down.”

“If I can help in any way, please let me know.”

“Thanks Kit. I am feeling a lot better after we talked. I was thinking…would you like to come by for dinner tonight? We are going to my sister’s house tomorrow…it would be nice to have Bette’s sister over.”

“You sure? Does Bette know you are inviting me?”

“She would love to have you over Kit. Plus, she told me she wanted me to feel at home and therefore, I am going to do just that.”

Kit laughed. “Oh how could I say no when you put it that way.”

“Right. Part of feeling at home for me is cooking. I love to cook, but it has been hard to make some dishes I used to enjoy making for only one person. You don’t have any allergies to seafood do you?”

“Not at all.”

“Why don’t you plan to come by around six-thirty. Bette typically gets home by five-thirty. I’ll send her a quick text just to let her know.”

“Okay. Can I bring something…a desert?”

“No deserts! Remember?”

“Oh come on, you even said that it is good to cheat a little bit.”

“Part of what I am making will have pasta, so no…no desert for us.”

“You sure are one hard ass trainer.”

“And your ass will love me for it,” Tina said as she threw her towel over her shoulder and headed for the showers.

#

Bette was taking a recorded deposition of a man who had witnessed his co-worker sustain an injury while working in a warehouse. Though he had been out on worker’s compensation, the injured party was making little progress with his employer’s insurance company paying the medical bills among other things.

“Mr. Taylor, when did you first notice Mr. Redden had suffered an injury?”

“Please, call me Randy. Umm…I had opened one of the Receiving bay doors for a trailer that was making a delivery to our warehouse. The driver had backed his trailer to the doors and got out of it and we had thought he chalked the tires like he was supposed to do. Bobby had started to drive the forklift into the back of the trailer to move the pallet out into the warehouse, but when he drove it in, the plate between the truck and the bay flipped and before we knew it, the trailer shifted just enough forward that the forklift flipped and was on its back. It was a hard drop for Bobby.”

“So when did you first notice the driver did not properly chalk the tires?”

“When I ran out the receiving door to get to Bobby. It was surreal. A truck isn’t supposed to move forward like that if it is chalked correctly. I looked at the rear tires and it hadn’t been done at all.”

Bette made some notes then continued. “You mentioned a plate. Is that plate something that is part of the truck, or part of the building’s bay?” Clearly Bette was trying to establish liability if the plate contributed to a portion of the accident, and who was the responsible party; the vendor shipping the materials, or the employer’s property.

“The plate is part of the building bay. It creates a platform between the building and the truck. It allows the forklifts to go in and out moving the pallets of product.”

Bette’s portion lasted approximately one hour, which was followed by the employer’s attorneys and a representative from the insurance company. Their questions lasted approximately ninety-minutes which cut into a fair part of her morning. 

Once this deposition was completed, she had a mere fifteen minutes to spare until she had to be in court for closing arguments in the Wilcox case.

“Jesus, where does the time go? I have barely enough time to get to the courthouse.”

Ellie reached into her drawer and handed Bette a protein bar. “Here, you will need this.”

“Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really need to plan my lunches better.”

“You do. You are looking a little run down lately.”

“I tied one on last night…after work.” Bette sat on one of the chairs next to Ellie’s desk. She bit into the protein bar. “Mmm….this is good.”

“I’ll pick up a box for you to keep in your drawer.”

“Thanks.”

“So you tied one on huh?”

“I was quickly reminded I am no longer in my twenties anymore.”

Ellie laughed, she was ten years younger than Bette and far more wild outside of work. Bette was forty-five years old, but took care of her body. Physically she still looked like she was in her thirties. 

“You are acting like you are an old lady. You look fabulous for your age.”

“For my age!” Bette countered. “For…my…age. Even that makes me feel old.”

“Do you seriously feel old?”

“No, I don’t typically. Once in a while it creeps in.”

“Seems to be happening more recently?” Ellie asked with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah…yeah I would say it is”

“Trying to keep up with a younger woman will do that,” Ellie said. She was thirty-three and her girlfriend was twenty-six. “Macy...” Ellie shook her head and laughed as she was thinking of her partner. “She just has this sexual energy and I certainly am not going to deny her…ya know? But it can be hard keeping the pace with her.”

“I think Tina and I are on the same level in terms of our sexual energy.” There was that Alpha…that inability to admit she might be having a hard time keeping up. Bette would be turning forty-six in a few months which would then be a ten year difference between she and Tina. What would happen when she turned fifty and Tina was only forty? Would their libido’s differ greatly then?

“Seriously? Wow. That’s cool. You give me hope then.”

“Oh dear Lord,” Bette stood up, took the last bite of the protein bar and threw the wrapper in the trash. “If only I was thirty-three again and knew then what I know now. I have to get to the courthouse. I really hope after the closing arguments it will then be given to the jury to deliberate.”

“Let’s hope. I really like Bev and George.”

Bette had a twinkle in her eye. “I do too.”

#

Judge Daly had allowed the jurors to be brought into the courtroom. He went over many of the instructions which preceded the closing argument by Bette as the Plaintiff’s attorney and the Defendant’s attorney’s. 

“Members of the jury, in this case the Plaintiff’s brought a suit against the Defendant claiming damages as a result of an automobile accident on May 4th 2018\. You have listened to the evidence, the arguments each side has made, and we are now at the place where each side will make closing arguments, first by the Plaintiff’s attorney then by the Defendant’s attorney. After the Defendant’s attorney is through, the Plaintiff has an opportunity for a rebuttal to that closing argument. Now you might wonder why the Plaintiff goes first. It is because they have the burden of proving their case. After the closing arguments I will provide you with further instructions, and then you will return to the jury room and begin your deliberations…. Attorney Porter.”

Bette stood from the table and walked around the front as she faced the jurors. She offered a warm smile as she looked each on in the eye. “Ladies…gentleman of this fine jury. You have been tasked with a great responsibility, deciding whether Ms. Hass should be held accountable for negligent actions that resulted in serious injury of my clients, Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox. The defendant’s attorneys will create smoke and mirrors. At times it may feel like your head is spinning, but I ask that you focus…focus on the Beverly and George Wilcox…a most lovely couple who were abiding by all traffic laws and driving to the grocery store. Imagine, they were doing what we all do…what our parents and grandparents do. Simply going to the grocery store to put food on their table. They had plans for that afternoon. They had plans for that week. However, those plans would soon be wrecked the moment that Ms. Hass drove into their vehicle while it was at a complete stop. Indeed, you will hear the defendant’s lawyer attempt to place blame on mother nature…it had rained minutes earlier. That is wasn’t Ms. Hass’ fault, it was the fault of the weather…the road conditions. Yet, no one else who came to a stop at that intersection suffered the results that the Wilcox’s did. The rain was there when hundreds of other cars drove through that same intersection. While they continue to put a spin on the liability, remember one things…cell phone records show that Ms. Hass had sent a partial text message literally seconds before she plowed into the Wilcox’s car. That is indisputable. No amount of spin can change that fact - the most significant and libelous factor was that Ms. Hass was texting and driving and did not notice that the Wilcox’s had come to a stop at the red traffic light. They were abiding by the law. They were paying attention. Ms. Haas was negligent in her actions prior to slamming into and totaling their vehicle. The impact was so severe, that Beverly Wilcox had reported feeling like her brain had shook inside her head. The axle of the Wilcox car was broken due to the impact and therefore was not drivable and had to be towed. Both had to be taken by ambulance to the hospital and both having to undergo surgery. Mr. Wilcox suffered from three fractured ribs and a broken hand. Mrs. Wilcox suffered a broken wrist. As elders, their healing process is slower than someone younger, and therefore they were severely impacted on a daily basis. Ms. Hass was fortunate. She was able to return to work the very next day. Her life was not impacted by her lack of personal responsibility behind the wheel. I ask that you remember the testimony of the witnesses who came forth to report that Ms. Haas had passed two vehicles in a no passing zone only moments before the accident. Again, proving complete disregard for the laws of the road. Considering Mr. Wilcox could not continue his part time job as a janitor at the Senior Center, which impacted loss of wages, as well as pain and suffering, and the aftermath of having a fear of driving, I ask the jury to find in their favor in the amount of $250,000.00. Thank you.”

Bette had delivered a convincing and deliberate closing argument. She was top of her game, and each time she was in court it was there that she shined. It was there that she felt most comfortable. She worked that room like she owned it. Her confidence soared, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Her reputation ripped through the legal arena, and because of her rate of success, some attorney’s often asked to settle outside of court knowing if they didn’t it could cost their client dearly.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Hope you are enjoying the show... I mean the story. Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**Chapter 87**

Following a rather weak closing argument from the Defense attorney’s, Bette did a short rebuttal on a few points, which she once more made in a strong, firm and methodical way. It was now time for the judge to give the case to the jury.

“Thank you Counselors. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is your responsibility to decide this case based on the facts presented to you. You must base your decision on the testimony heard, the exhibits presented, and any conclusions that can be impartially drawn by the evidence. As I mentioned at the start of this trial, you were not to utilize any research into this case such as the internet, blogs or anything online regarding this case and the individuals involved. You also were instructed not to discuss this case with anyone, including your family. One of the reasons we asked you not to discuss this or to research this case is because you must reach a verdict based solely on what you heard and observed in the courtroom. You end up being the sole judges of whether the evidence and the testimony is to be believed. You must make up your own minds about this case and what happened. You must keep opinions out of the case and look at the facts. You should not make up your mind because a police officer had an opinion about what happened. You must instead look at the facts of the accident. Further, should your verdict be against Ms. Hass, then you must decide on the damages. You must look at the whether Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox proved that they were injured in this accident, and what those injuries were in terms of medical bills that were presented in the exhibit, as well as wages lost by Mr. Wilcox, and then finally pain and suffering. If you do not feel that the Plaintiff’s attorney has established the burden of proof, to your satisfaction, then it would be appropriate that damages are not awarded, and if the burden of proof was proven to your satisfaction then it would be appropriate to award damages.”

Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox listened carefully to the judge, glancing towards Bette every now and then who offered a warm and reassuring smile.

“When you go to the jury room, one of the first things you will need to do is to select a foreperson that will preside over your deliberations. The foreperson has the responsibility of signing the verdict form when you have agreed on a verdict. The Bailiff will now escort you to the deliberation room.”

After the jurors left the room, the court was considered out of session. 

“What do we do now?” George asked Bette.

“We wait.”

“Here?” Beverly asked.

“No, I’m sorry, I should have been more clear. You both can go home, and once I am notified that a verdict has been reached, then I will call you. Typically this judge won’t call us back in the afternoon. He likes to just wait until the next morning.”

“Okay, so then we will just go home and wait.”

“Right. I will call you as soon as I hear anything.”

“I felt a little bad for the girl,” Beverly said. “She reminds me of my granddaughter.”

Bette smiled. These two were one of the sweetest clients she had worked with, and were so innocent through all of this. “Well, one thing you can do to help your granddaughter, is to remind her never to be texting and driving.”

“Oh we have,” George said firmly. “And I have told her father, our son as well.”

“If anything is to be learned from this, no matter the outcome, texting and driving is dangerous.”

Bette walked Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox to their car where they once again thanked her and applauded how well she spoke in her closing arguments, and how much they appreciated her help.

As she watched them slowly get into their car, she felt her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. She looked at the display….it was Tina.

“Hey Luv.”

“Hey you. How is your day going?”

“It has been very busy, but at least this case has finally gotten to the jury now. Now I just hope they don’t fuck it up.”

Tina laughed. “Well, I am sure you made a good case for your clients. Is this that elderly couple you had been concerned about?”

“Yes. I feel good about it. I just can’t stand waiting for verdicts. It’s the worst part of my job.”

That made perfect sense to Tina. Bette didn’t like to wait, just like the previous morning when she had refused Bette’s demand that they just talk things out right then and there. Kit was right, that there were times Bette lacked patience. Then there were other times that Tina was privy to that more slower and patient side of Bette. “Babe, I’m sure that it’s hard, but I think it can be a good thing to help build some skills for tapping into your patience.”

Bette was happy that Tina couldn’t see her roll her eyes. “Right…so how was your day?”

“It was good. In fact, I asked Kit to join us for dinner tonight?”

“Tonight? What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, I just thought it would be nice…you know where you will be formally meeting my sister and her family tomorrow night. I just thought it would be nice –“

“For you to meet my sister?” Bette laughed so hard she snorted.

“Hey, what’s so funny about it?”

“What….what’s so funny?” Bette laughed even more.

“Oh dear God, get a hold of yourself.”

“Tee…you know Kit. Hell you knew Kit before you even knew me!”

“I know that. I felt it would be nice, so don’t make fun of it.”

“I’m sorry…you’re…” Bette snickered again.

“Oh you are really getting yourself in a world of trouble,” Tina warned.

“Yeah? Are you going to punish me?” Bette’s voice had suddenly turned low and sexy.

“I just might! Anywayyyy…I bought some stuff to make a seafood saute over angel hair.”

“That sounds great. Do I need to pick anything up on my way home?”

“I went to the grocery store, so I got everything I needed. I told her to come over around six-thirty. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that will be fine. I am just going to head back to my office and handle a few more things so that tomorrow I can leave at a reasonable time in order to have dinner with your family.”

“Okay. Just give me a call or send a text when you are on your way home.”

“Will do.”

#

When Bette walked back into the office, Ellie handed her a few messages she retrieved off the general voicemail message. Bette quickly looked through them and said she would handle it the next day. 

“How did it go with the Wilcox’s?”

“The case is in the jury’s hands now.”

“Finally. Did you get any sense how it might go?”

“I think that a good case for liability was made. I felt the defense to be very weak. Their focus throughout was on the weather, which though it feels a little far out, I think they did it so that the jury would be so focused on weather and less focused on the issue of texting and driving.”

“Good point. If you are busy considering the weather and those conditions, you aren’t thinking about the distracted driving component.”

“Exactly. BUT…I kept driving that home, and the cell phone records are not subjective. Hard evidence is what was brought each time we were in court, so I feel fairly comfortable. Now, before I am late getting home I need to wrap up a few more things here. Kit is coming over for dinner.”

“Nice. Are you cooking?”

Bette laughed. “God no, Tina is. She is making some kind of seafood sauté with angel hair, or over angel hair…something like that. Either way it sounded good.”

“If it’s good, see if you can get the recipe for me. Macy loves seafood.”

“I will. Maybe once Tina gets settled in we can have you both over for dinner.”

“That would be really nice.”

“Okay, I’m going to get a few more things done. Why don’t you head out. It’s been a crazy and busy week so far.”

“Thanks!” Ellie didn’t have to be told twice. She quickly shutdown her computer and started gathering her stuff to head out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. I might need to head straight to the courthouse if the jury returns. I’ll call you and let you know if that happens.

Bette sat at her desk and removed each cuff link so she could roll her sleeves up. She logged into her email and began responding back to a few attorneys, insurance representatives, and clients. The email never seemed to end, and the In Box always full. 

Meanwhile…

It was a little before six o’clock when Kit arrived. Bette had still not come home yet, which prompted Tina to place a call to her.

Tina cupped the cell phone as she spoke to Kit. “There is wine on the counter. Help yourself.”

“Hey, sorry…I’m shutting done my computer now,” Bette said upon answering the phone.

“Babe,” Tina whined. “No stops on the way home. Kit just got here.”

“Okay-okay, I’m on my way.”

“Drive carefully.”

“I will.”

Tina grabbed the stack of plates from the island where she left them and started to set the table. “She is leaving her office now.”

Kit shook her head. “Some things never change.”

“Has she always been a workaholic?”

“High achiever,” Kit responded before taking a sip of wine. “I remember even in high school. She had to get that perfect “A” on her papers, exams, anything she was engaged in. She also was highly competitive. She’s the best though, and her reputation is well known in the legal world.”

“I haven’t seen her work too much from home at night, but then again I really only started staying here this week.”

Kit smirked. “Wellll….I think baby sis is so smitten with you that she isn’t willing to allow her work or anything else taking her attention away from this.”

“Isn’t that what it is like in the beginning of most relationships? You feed off the increased endorphins and that high you get from it being so new. I hope we still have that as time goes on.”

“There’s a lot of electricity between you two. That can’t be denied.”

Tina laughed. “Does it really show that much?”

“Girl, does it show? There are times I think you are giving people a fever just by both of you standing next to them.”

Tina shook her head as she smiled. “Oh God, I hope you are the only one to feel that.”

“Sorry but no…the girls do too.”

Tina placed her hand on her forehead. “I can’t lie. I haven’t ever felt what I feel with Bette. She just…” Tina looked to the ceiling trying to find the right words. “…is so intense…selfless…attentive. I have never meet someone so in tune with me on all levels. And the sex…fuck.”

Kit arched her brows. “We Porter’s are the top of our game.”

“Oh, I won’t argue that. But let me ask you something. Bette would probably kill me if she knew I was talking to you about this…”

“Ask away.”


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, thank your for your patience. Where this story has many chapters already completed, I'll try to post more regularly. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 88**

“Well first I should ask you if Bette is even comfortable talking about sex with you.”

“Sure, we both have never had a problem talking about sex.”

“Okay, so first let me just start off by saying I have no complaints…at all. In fact, I have never felt so satisfied and fulfilled as I have with Bette. There is about a ten year difference with us, and I sometimes her sex drive is very high. Which again, I am happy with. I just know that she has been exhausted lately with everything going on at work, and yet she still initiates sex…like a lot, and I wonder if she feels like she has to prove something to me because of our age difference.”

After finishing a sip of her wine, Kit placed her glass on the kitchen island and made sure she had Tina’s full attention. “Tina, Bette needs to be physically close and connected as much as she needs to have the emotional connection. I am certain that she enjoys having sex with you because it allows her to feel as close as possible on every level…like many of us feel when we are making love. As for the age thing…weeeeelllll Bette…she has never handled aging very well, and there certainly could be some truth to what you are saying where there is a decade between you both. Don’t get me wrong, I doubt Bette is _forcing_ herself to do anything she isn’t equally enjoying, but she could be trying to make a statement.”

“I know she finds a lot of enjoyment when we make love. I was very tentative and insecure when we first slept together. I didn’t know what to do, but she…she was so patient and reassuring and just reminded me that women know what women like.”

“True that.”

“She has a very high libido that’s for sure.” Tina was stirring the seafood into the angel hair as she spoke.

“Enjoy it while you can. If it concerns you that she is pushing herself then just talk to her.”

“I don’t want her to feel insulted. I just know there have been times that she is truly exhausted and yet she is so focused on wanting to—“

“Take care of you…and your needs,” Kit said finishing Tina’s sentence. “That is Bette. She has always been more of a giver than a receiver. You can see it in so many aspects of who she is.”

“Hey…anyone home?” Bette called out as she walked down the hallway into the kitchen. The women were so engaged in their discussion, they had not heard Bette until she was in the house.

“Hey baby girl.” Kit walked towards her sister and hugged her. “Glad you could make it to dinner.”

“Glad you could join us.” She placed her briefcase down on one of the island chairs before heading towards Tina. “Hi Luv.”

Tina turned from the stove and soon found Bette’s lips on hers. “Hello.”

Bette looked over Tina’s shoulder. “It looks and smells wonderful.”

“Well I hope it tastes just as good,” Tina remarked as she turned back around to face the stove and stir a few more things together.

Bette placed her hands on Tina’s hips and placed her nose into Tina’s hair. There was something incredibly sexy to come home and find the woman you love cooking a home cooked meal. 

Kit walked into the living room, giving both women a little privacy. As she looked at some of the art on Bette’s wall, she glanced over every now and then, truly enjoying how happy Bette was. It had been a very long time since she could say that.

Tina felt Bette’s nose push to separate her hair to get to her neck. “Hey…” she whispered to the brunette. “Your sister is here.”

“Not like ‘ _right’_ here,” Bette countered.

Tina turned and pointed the wooden spoon at Bette. “Don’t start.”

Bette smiled then backed off. “Okay…you just are so appetizing.”

Tina rolled her eyes and glanced into the living room where Kit was. “Go spend some time with your sister while I get the rest of this together.”

“Is this your wine?”

Tina looked at the glass by the stove. “Yes, why?”

“It’s mine now.” Bette took the glass into the living room. “I’m glad you could have dinner with us tonight.”

“Well I am glad I was invited. It smells great doesn’t it?”

“She has cooked a few things and I have to admit, she is much better than I am.”

Kit looked over at Tina who was busy pulling the rest of the meal together. “I like this…that you can come home to someone.”

Bette glanced over to Tina as well. “She makes it totally worth it. Can you see why I asked her to move in so soon?”

Kit certainly could and she relayed that to Bette. “I am happy for you Bette. This has a lot of potential. Just make sure you both communicate, and when you are done, communicate more.”

Bette raised her wine glass. “Cheers to that.”

“What are we cheering?” Tina asked as she walked into the room with her glass.

Bette turned and smiled…in fact, she was beaming. “To you…to us.”

“Oh to us? I’m glad I joined you then.” Tina raised her glass to Bette’s and took a sip. “Dinner is ready ladies.”

Both women followed Tina into the dining room where she had set a lovely table. 

“Oh you found the linen napkins!” Bette noted.

“I did.”

“And the wooden bread basket.”

“Uh-huh. I was busy getting acquainted with where things were. Though, I couldn’t find any napkin holders. Do you have any?”

“I do,” Bette started to stand from the table.

Tina placed her hand on Bette’s. “No, I don’t need it now babe. I just didn’t know if you had any. I should have known you did.” 

“I’m glad you felt comfortable looking around and finding these things.”

Kit couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. These two had incredible chemistry. What she observed at The Planet was nothing compared to the privacy of home.

Tina took the saran wrap off the top of the oversized platter that had the seafood sauté over the angel hair. “Kit, I’ll take your plate. This platter is heavy.”

She served Kit, Bette and then herself. “Okay, well I hope you both like it.”

Tina took a sip of her wine as she waited for both women to take their first bit.

“Mm-mmm…girl what is in this besides…shrimp, scallops, salmon…let’s see…”

Tina looked at Bette who had just brought her first forkful to her mouth. She raised both brows as she savored the taste.

“…and looks like spinach…pine nuts…” Kit continued.

“Do you like it?” Tina asked Bette.

“Amazing. You know Ellie told me if it was good that I had to get the recipe from you. Her girlfriend, Macy, really likes seafood.”

“I’m really glad you like it.” Tina wrinkled her nose at Bette, prompting Bette to wink at her – all of which was noticed by Kit of course.

“Looks like there are some red and yellow peppers and …” Kit continued.

Tina smiled at Kit. “I put some sun dried tomatoes…you already mentioned the pine nuts…um…oh and some lobster too.”

“Looks like fresh basil,” Bette added.

“Yes, there is basil. I made a white wine and garlic butter sauce which tops it all.”

“You’re a terrific cook,” Kit said. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to top this when I have you both over for dinner one day.”

“Please, I’m sure you are a good cook. Bette’s a good cook.”

“I can hold my own, “Kit said. “Nothing like this though. This is like the level of Emeril Lagasse.”

“She’s right,” Bette said. “You were a keeper before I knew you could cook, but you just sealed the deal.”

Tina slid the front of her foot under the table, finding the back of Bette’s calf. “I thought I sealed the deal in a whole other way.”

Kit coughed as she reached for her glass of wine. “It’s getting a little hot in here.”

Bette laughed. “Tina certainly can heat things up.”

“Me? I only made the meal. I’m not responsible for either of your temperatures.”

All three laughed as they continued to enjoy their meal and conversation. When they were done, and the dishes washed, Bette decided to put the gas fireplace on. “The temperatures have been on the cool side at night. I think this Fall is going to be colder than usual this year.”

“I love the fire,” Tina said as she sat on the plush area rug in front of the sofa. She leaned back, placing her arm across Bette’s knees as the brunette sat on the sofa.

“You know, there is plenty of room on the sofa. You don’t need to sit on the floor,” Bette noted.

“I know, but I liked to be at eye level with the fireplace. It’s cozy.”

Bette smiled and looked over at Kit who was on the overstuffed chair. She started to stroke Tina’s hair as both stared at the fire which was flickering in a unique and seamless rhythm.

“It’s not just cozy, it’s romantic,” Bette said.

Kit could see that this could easily turn into quite a passionate evening for both women. “Well ladies, as much as I would like to stay and enjoy the ambience, I need to hit the road.”

“So soon?” Tina asked. “It’s still early.”

“Not for this old girl. I need to stop at the pharmacy and pick up a prescription before heading home, feed the cat, take a shower.

Tina started to stand, which prompted Kit to tell her to stay where she was. “You both are far too comfortable, stay where you are. I can let myself out.”

“Kit, I meant to tell you earlier. I need to come by in the morning and get some of those homemade blueberry muffins,” Bette said.

“What is it for?”

“I am giving them to my two clients. They have been amazing through this whole case. I just want to give them a little something.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure we have it ready for you by eight o’clock tomorrow morning.”

“Great, thank you.”

“Thanks again for such a great dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” Tina replied.

“I’m glad Tina invited you. It was really nice.”

“Ladies, have a nice night.” Kit winked at both of them then showed herself to the door.

Tina leaned back into Bette as she stared at the fire. “This is nice.”

Bette placed her hands on Tina’s shoulder and started to massage them. “Thank you for making such a wonderful meal, and making it so special.”

“I was very happy to do it.” Tina tilted her had to the left so Bette could work on a knot. “Mmm…that is tight isn’t it?”

“It sure is. You should get regular massages.”

“Look who’s talking. You need them more than I. You are under so much stress. In fact, I decided that I am going to teach you how to meditate this weekend.”

Bette laughed. “Tina I cannot meditate. I just can’t focus and stay in the moment. All the other stuff that my mind is concentrated on is what seeps in. I have actually tried a number of times.”

“Well…you haven’t tried with me.”

“Plus, we are moving a lot of your things here this weekend. That was the plan, unless you don’t want to move anything right away.”

“No, I do have things I want to bring. But the spare room isn’t really ready for anything yet.”

“It will be. I plan to concentrate on moving things out tomorrow night. I need to keep myself very busy.”

Tina knew what tomorrow night was, the night she had to leave Bette to go to the club. The one other time she happened to be over, and had to leave to go to the club didn’t end so well. Bette’s plan to keep busy was probably a good one.

“Would it be easier on you if I wasn’t here when you came home tomorrow, and just left from my apartment to go to the club?”

Bette really did not like the idea of Tina’s second job, but she also knew she had to work really hard to support Tina’s decision no matter how much it bothered her. “I would rather you leave from here. At least we could have dinner and spend some time together before you head out.”

Tina turned her face and kissed the inner part of Bette’s knee. “Okay.”


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy..... ~Chicki

**Chapter 89**

The next morning, Bette turned over in bed reaching for Tina. When her arm didn’t find her, she slid her hand along the sheet hoping to make contact. She opened her eyes to find the bed empty. As her senses wakened, she could smell something was being cooked. Taking a moment to gather herself, she stood from the bed and threw her robe on before coming out of the bedroom and heading to the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Tina standing in front of the stove and slipped her hands around the blonde’s waist which had startled her. “Jesus!”

“Close but no,” Bette joked.

“You scared the shit out of me. I didn’t hear you at all.”

“What are you making, it smells terrific.” Bette rested her chin on Tina’s shoulder.

“It is a veggie omelet. I put everything in there but the kitchen sink. This will make you feel like a champ today.”

“Isn’t that Wheaties cereal that is the breakfast of champions?”

“Wheaties has nothing on me. This is filled with a variety of veggies.”

Bette slid her hands further along Tina’s waist as she nuzzled her mouth into Tina’s neck. “Mmm…” she placed a couple of kisses. “I was hoping you would still be in bed…”

Tina felt her body shudder each time Bette’s lips and tongue touched her neck. “You…need to…stop.”

“Do I?” Her hands traveled up the front of Tina until they were over her breasts. 

“Babe, I want you to have a good breakfast before you get to work…ON time,” Tina emphasized.

Bette exhaled a breath of defeat before stepping away from Tina. “What can I do to help?”

“Pour us some orange juice. These omelets are just about done.”

Tina placed an omelet on each dish and brought it to the table. “You need to get used to having a good breakfast in the morning. It’s the most-“

“Important meal of the day.” Bette finished her sentence.

“Right, especially if you aren’t eating a decent lunch. Which, considering what is in your fridge it doesn’t look like you even make a lunch.”

Bette took a sip of her orange juice without answering.

“Do you order delivery or something?”

“No, I just get too busy. I have some protein bars and a can of almonds at work.”

“That isn’t enough. You need to make a salad and bring it to work. This might be why you are so tired a lot.”

“On another note, have you told your sister that you are moving in?”

“I haven’t.”

“When do you plan to tell her?”

“I don’t know…maybe tonight when we are there for dinner.”

“Is that a good idea? To drop it in front of the whole family?”

Tina offered a nonchalant expression as if it didn’t matter.

“What about your nephew? Does he even know you are dating a woman?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know if Jen told him anything.”

“Tee, I really don’t think we should mention it in front of him. If he goes out with his friends or goes to his room and it’s just us adults, then that’s different.”

“Okay, if you’re not comfortable then we can wait until he isn’t around.”

“Well does he even know anyone who is gay?”

“He has never said anything. I would imagine the kids probably talk about things at school.”

“I just think we should keep it to the adults first. This by the way…very good.”

“Glad you like it.”

#

Bette arrived at the office earlier than normal due to the fact that Tina made sure she got out of the house on time. 

Ellie looked at her watch. “Wow, guess you and Tina didn’t hang out last night.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Ellie felt her face go warm. “Nothing really...it’s just…since you have been seeing her you usually are rushing in really late.”

“I’ll have you know that we _did_ hang out last night.”

“Oh…sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Well, I am sorry that your night wasn’t good enough to make you late.”

Bette shook her head and laughed. “Ah…but sometimes you can still have a great night AND get to work on time. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Now the ball was in Ellie’s court. Because she was always on time, she kind of set herself up without realizing it. “Oh…well yes, I would agree with that.”

“Good. Now I need to send a few emails before meeting Beverly and George over at the courthouse. In fact, remind me that I need to stop at The Planet to pick up some muffins for them. My sister was making a special batch for them this morning.”

“Okay, I’ll remind you.”

**LATER…**

Bette had gotten Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox settled in their seats as they awaited the arrival of Judge Daly.

“All rise.” 

The jury was brought into the courtroom. Once they were seated the Bailiff took the verdict form from the foreperson and handed it to the judge.

The judge was now seated on the bench and looked at the verdict form before proceeding. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?

The foreperson spoke. “We have, you honor.”

“What say you?”

“We the jury, in the case of Mr. George Wilcox and Mrs. Beverly Wilcox versus Ms. Kristin Hass find the defendant guilty of driving while distracted which caused injury to the Plaintiffs.”

“What is the collective award of damages that you have awarded to the Plaintiffs?’

“The total damages awarded is $220,000.00.

“Thank you to all of you for your service in this trial. Court is adjourned.”

The members of the jury were the first to exit the courtroom, followed by the Bailiff and the Judge. 

Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox appeared a little confused. “Do we have to come back tomorrow?” Beverly asked Bette.

“No, not at all. Bette turned her chair so she was communicating with both of them. “You won your case. You were awarded $220,000.00”

“Wow, that is a lot of money.”

“Well, that is what the jury felt your case was worth. We sought $250,000 so I am interested in seeing the final jury form to see where they cut out 30,000.00 It may certainly be the value of the automobile because they sometimes figure you get a payout from the insurance company for the loss, but it can still be a legitimate award simply because the devaluation of the vehicle.” Bette could see that both of them seemed a little lost. “Why don’t we go outside the courtroom to the sitting area. I have a few forms I need to sign with the magistrate and then I will be back with you.”

Once Bette had signed all the necessary forms, she returned to where the Wilcox’s were sitting.

“Okay. That’s it. I should get a check in the mail from her insurance company within 2-3 weeks. Once I do, I will call you to let you know and instead of coming to my office, I will bring it to you.”

“That is awful nice of you Bette.”

Bette took hold of the white bag that she had on the chair beside her in the courtroom. “Here, these muffins come from my sister’s place. She bakes them fresh each morning, and I know how much you both enjoy blueberry muffins.”

“For us? That is so kind of you,” Beverly said.

“Thank you Bette. Blueberry is my favorite,” George added.

“I remember. I’m glad this is all done and behind you both. No more having to hang out with me at the courthouse.”

Beverly looked a little gloomy. 

“Hey now…” Bette also felt a somewhat sad to think she wouldn’t be seeing this lovely couple. “If you would like, you can come by my office anytime and we can have lunch.”

“I would like that.” Beverly smiled at Bette and then at George. “We both would, isn’t that right George?”

“Absolutely.”

She once again walked them to their car which she had done so many times before and gave each one a hug. They thanked her profusely for handling their case and doing such a fine job.

#

Back at the office…

Macy pushed Ellie up against the back door of the supply room before her mouth started to suck on her girlfriend’s neck. “Mmm…you taste…good.” She pulled her head away a moment. “Now, you are sure that your boss isn’t going to be back any time soon right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.” As Macy started to kiss down Ellie’s throat to her chest, she started to unbutton Ellie’s shirt, making a path of kisses as she started to drop to the floor. Ellie pulled one of Macy’s hands up and pushed it under her bra. 

Macy lifted Ellie’s short skirt and pushed her poor excuse for a thong aside taking in her lover’s unique scent.

“Come on babe, fuck me,” Ellie demanded. “Like today!”

“It would have been helpful if you didn’t wear panties today!” Macy complained.

“Oh Jesus, really?” 

Macy felt one of Ellie’s legs drape over her shoulder, allowing her more access. The moment she slid two fingers inside, Ellie’s walls gripped them. 

Ellie dropped her head back, hitting the door the moment Macy’s tongue started to lick her clit with a forceful pressure. 

“Uhh…yes….fu..ck…”

#

Bette walked into the office, surprised that Ellie wasn’t at the reception area. She glanced towards the restroom door which could be easily seen, and she wasn’t using the bathroom. She stood in the middle of the reception area a moment but there was no sign of Ellie, though behind her desk her purse was still on the floor.

Bette shrugged her shoulders and walked into her office. She took a seat and pulled out the Wilcox’s folder, deciding to finish up the forms she used for her personal use at the end of each case she took.

She placed a pair of reading glasses on as she read through the form. In the quiet solitude of the office, she heard a faint thumping kind of sound. She turned her head to listen as to where it could be coming from, and it sounded like it was against the wall that was behind her office. The only thing in that area was the office supply room. After making a second attempt to concentrate on the paperwork, she decided to walk back out to the reception area.

“Ellie?” Bette called out. 

#

“Wai..wait,” Macy reached down and pulled Ellie’s head away from her. “Shhh…”

“What?”

“I heard someone.”

#

“Ellie?” Bette called out a little louder.

She went over to the supply room door which was usually unlocked and turned it. This time, however, it was locked which Bette found unusual.

#

Ellie and Macy looked at the doorknob and saw that Bette had attempted to open the door. They both remained silent as they scurried to get their clothes on.

#

Bette walked back to her office and called Ellie’s cell phone. She heard Ellie’s distinct ring tone in the distance. As she kept the phone line active, she walked back out to the reception area to see if she could hear it. It wasn’t coming from Ellie’s desk. Instead it was coming from…the supply closet. Bette smirked as she stood outside the door for a moment before shaking her head and returning back to her office.

#

“Shit! She’s calling now.” Ellie whispered.

“You said she wasn’t expected back so soon.” Macy was annoyed and hot in the supply room. “We can’t just stay in here!”

“I KNOW that!” 

“This was a bad idea. We need to be making time to have sex at home, NOT here.”

“No shit! But you are always tired or busy with other things,” Ellie complained.

“Let’s not do this here. We need to leave this room, it’s too hot.”

#

Bette found it amusing that Ellie was in the closet, of all places. She looked just above her file folder to observe Macy rushing out the front door of the office. Glancing back down at her papers, she sensed Ellie walking towards her office.

“Hey…you’re back!” Ellie said, her face pink from how hot the room was.

“Yes, I hadn’t noticed you and thought I would give you a call. I was trying to get something out of the supply closet but it was locked, and only you have a key.”

“Oh right. I must have locked it the last time I was in there.”

Bette nodded, which made Ellie feel like she had to explain where she was.

“I had gone for a little exercise…a walk.”

Bette noticed Ellie’s shirt had not been buttoned back up properly and a sheen of sweat over her face. “You must have had a good little workout. You’re sweating.”

“Right…well it is a little warm out there.”

Bette wasn’t going to tease Ellie any further. She didn’t want her to feel embarrassed, for she remembered all too well when she had quickies in various places during her lifetime.

“Anyway…um…did they win?”

“What do you think?” Bette said with a cocky grin.

“That’s great! I bet they were happy.”

“They are so adorable. I had to explain some things as they didn’t clearly understand. Keep an eye out for their check. I told them I would bring it to them.”

“I’m gonna miss those two.”

“I told them they could come by and we could have lunch sometime.”

“That’s a nice idea. Okay…I have to visit the ladies room.”

Bette couldn’t help by smirk again as Ellie quickly departed the office for the restroom. When she had come back out, her shirt was buttoned correctly, and she looked less disheveled.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Hope you enjoy the next chappie. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 90**

Bette was closing up the office, having let Ellie leave a half hour before her when her cell phone rang. “Hey Luv.”

“Can you grab some flowers on your way home?”

“Okay…anything special?”

“No just a mixed arrangement. My sister likes flowers and it would be nice if we could bring them.”

“I can do that. Should I pick something up for desert?”

“I actually baked an apple pie to bring.”

“I can pick up a bottle of wine. What do they like?”

“Merlot…Chardonnay…they aren’t too fussy.”

“I’ll grab a bottle on the way home.”

“How did the case go?”

“It’s a win!”

“Of course is it. Good job honey.”

“They were very deserving of a win.”

“We will have to celebrate tonight!”

“Sounds good.”

#

Once Bette arrived home, she couldn’t wait to get inside and give her lady a kiss. She was in a pleasant mood as she had gotten plenty of rest, and as Tina had said, a good breakfast had set the tone for a very good day.

Tina heard the door open from the garage. “Hey babe, I’m in the bathroom putting my makeup on.”

Bette placed the bottle of wine and flowers on the kitchen island and removed her suit jacket. She walked down the hall, undoing her cuff links as she went. Once at the bathroom door, she stopped to look at Tina. “Look at you…sexy.”

“Oh this, it’s nothing.” Tina didn’t wear too much makeup during the day because of the nature of her job. It wasn’t worth putting makeup on only to have the sweat run down her face and giving her raccoon eyes. The only other time she wore it was during her Friday night job, and when she and Bette went out.

Tina turned when Bette came up to her. “I missed you,” she said. “My afternoon class had cancelled so I was here earlier than usual and it felt much longer for you to get home.”

Bette smiled before she leaned forward to give Tina a kiss. When she did, her lips lingered there until Tina pulled away. “I wanted to do that all day,” Bette admitted.

After giving her another quick kiss, she turned from the bathroom and headed for the master bath. “Hey, remind me to tell you a funny story about Ellie,” She shouted from the bedroom as she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. When she was through, she walked into the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her and started to look through her closet. “Tee,” she yelled out. “What are you wearing?”

“Jesus,” Tina whispered to herself, thinking Bette was getting naughty. “You know, your libido is on overdrive!”

Bette shook her head, not understanding what that response meant. She walked towards the kitchen where Tina was placing tin foil over the pie. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Why are you asking what I am wearing?”

“Because I didn’t know if I needed to find something dressy, if it was casual, or what.”

“Oh…well I’m just going to wear these jeans and this short sleeve sweater.”

“Okay, so casual…sounds good.” Bette turned back towards the bedroom. “And what’s wrong with my libido?”

Tina grinned. “Nothing…it’s perfect.”

Bette selected a pair of Johnny Was Lola cropped pants that had soft earth tone stripes and a solid colored short sleeve top. She went back into her master bath and blow dried her hair, then added a little makeup before she returned to the kitchen.

Tina had stepped out onto the back deck and was enjoying listening to the birds and watching them taking turns flying to and from the feeders.

Bette smiled at how comfortable Tina was becoming in her home, and that made her extremely content. She slowly opened the sliding door so as not to alarm the birds. Once outside, she took a seat next to Tina. 

“You look nice. I like that outfit.”

“Thank you.” Bette looked over at the birds. “I love watching them. I don’t do it nearly enough.”

“They are so beautiful,” Tina said as she returned her eyes to the feeder.

“What they drop, the doves usually will grab from the ground, or those rascal squirrels get it. They can be a nuisance.”

“Aww…but they need to eat too.”

“Of course, but you cannot imagine how long it took me to come up with different ways for them to not get the food from the feeders. They destroyed so many that I had, and forget about how much food I was going through. Trust me, what was supposed to be stress free had become very stressful.”

“You get stressed too easily,” Tina noted.

Bette looked from the bird feeder to Tina. There was some truth to what she had pointed out. It certainly was a little soon in their relationship for her to have been able to gauge that, but Tina was different. She was incredibly intuitive. “I sometimes can.”

“We’ll work on that.” Tina winked at Bette. “Oh…so tell me about Ellie.”

“Oh right!” Bette started to chuckle before even beginning. “So I get back from court, and Ellie wasn’t at her desk. No big deal, as I figured she was maybe in the restroom. Well, I could see the door from where I was standing and she clearly wasn’t in there. Her purse was still at her desk, so she hadn’t stepped out to run an errand or anything. After a few seconds I just walked into my office to get some paperwork done and I hear this odd noise, like something thumping or banging in what seemed to be a certain rhythm that was coming from behind my office. The only thing there is the office supply room. Eventually I got up from my desk and I start calling out her name, but to no avail. I then went to check that room, and it was locked, which it never is. Only Ellie has the key.”

“Uh oh…” Tina started to form an evil grin.

“Hold on…so I go back to my office and decide I’m going to call her cell phone. I could hear her ringtone in the distance. It was coming from there.”

“Oh no! Bagged!” Tina laughed.

“Well, I didn’t want to make her feel completely embarrassed, so I simply went back to my office. In no time her girlfriend Macy was rushing out the front door and Ellie was standing in my doorway. Her hair was disheveled, she hadn’t re-buttoned her blouse correctly.”

“Babe, tell me you didn’t tease her.”

“I didn’t. I could have had a lot of fun with her about it, but she would have probably been mortified. I have a feeling she knew that I knew anyway.”

Tina reached for Bette’s hand. “You ready to formally meet my family?”

“I am,” Bette said with confidence. “I already sort of met your highly protective sister.”

Tina smirked and shook her head. “God, she can sometimes be too much. I’m sorry about that day.”

“Don’t be sorry. You know what? I like that she was looking out for you.”

“She has nothing to worry about,” Tina replied. 

“Tee, I get concerned when Kit starts to see someone new. I question the sincerity and until they prove otherwise, I do tend to be a little vigilant.”

“That’s interesting, where you are younger than her. I often see it with the older sibling feeling a responsibility.”

“Yeah…well Kit sometimes…she just lets people in too soon, and her heart gets crushed.”

“Well she certainly was screening me even though she already knew me.” Tina started to chuckle. “I mean, we were all good until she found out about my other job and then she was all hell bent on us getting tested before we had sex.”

“Slightly embarrassing,” Bette commented as she dropped her head into the palm of her hand. “Like we were teenagers!”

“She meant well. Like I said, usually the older sisters are the ones to be a little more cautious.” Tina stood from the chair. “Suppose we should get going.”

#

Jen had already set the table, and the dinner had another 49 minutes until it was done. Mike and Zach were watching some pre-season football in the living room when she walked in.

“You boys getting hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Zach admitted.

“It smells great hun,” Mike added.

“Mike can I talk to you a minute?” Jen nodded her head for him to go into the kitchen.

Once they were both there and out of earshot of Zach, Jen asked Mike if he talked to Zach about Bette.

“I just told him that Tina was bringing a friend.”

Jen grimaced. “Mike, since when would Tina just bring a ‘friend’ to dinner? Didn’t he wonder why?”

Mike glanced towards the living room TV.

“Hey, pay attention. Did you hear me?”

“Yeah Jen, he asked why.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him to ask you.”

“Ask me? Seriously? Well he didn’t.”

“So that’s good. He probably just let it go because it isn’t that important to him.”

“Mike, you had the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Please, next time it comes up make sure that you don’t try to pass it off again.”

“Okay- okay.” Mike started walking towards the living room. 

“I mean it.”

“I know,” Mike said before rejoining his son in the living room.

#

“The flowers are beautiful.” Tina sniffed the mixed arrangement that Bette had picked up to bring to Jen’s.

“The florist I usually use always does a great job putting arrangements together.”

“You didn’t need to go to an actual florist. I figured you could stop at the supermarket.”

“I know, but those places are always touch and go on whether they have any good ones left by the afternoon. I wanted to be sure they were a hearty bunch.”

“Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome. You mentioned that they have one child, a son. How old is he?”

“He is eleven. He is very much into soccer. Between that and video games, that is what makes him tick.”

“Not school huh?” Bette smirked.

“Not so much.”

“Video games and sports is typical at that age.”

Tina looked over at Bette. She wasn’t sure how she knew that considering the gang of women that she hung with the most didn’t have any kids. 

Bette continued. “Wait until he hits his teens…hope they are ready for that. It seems to happen overnight that they go from this loving boy who is partially clingy to a monster that hates you, and wishes for nothing more than a renovated basement to live in.”

Tina’s curiosity was too much. “One would think you had a son.”

“Oh yes, I have been hiding him in the attic. He never liked the basement, especially now that I have a gym in there.”

Tina’s face was semi-serious until Bette started to laugh. “Dear God Tina did you honestly give that a thought?”

“Well…no…not really, I’m just still trying to understand how you know so much about the teenage boy.”

“Kit…she has a son, David. He lives in Chicago and is a Doctor.”

“No kidding? I never knew Kit had a son. Though, it wasn’t something that probably would have come up in casual conversation….especially where I don’t have kids. Sometimes when people start talking about their own kids, then others bring up their own.”

“True. They sometimes have a somewhat cantankerous relationship.”

“Ah…I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I had hoped they would have been able to work on things, but once his job took him to Chicago, then naturally their contact became less and less.”

#

Mike walked into the living room with Jen and put the TV on mute. 

“Hey Dad, what did you do that for?”

“Son, your mom wants to talk to you.” Mike looked at Jen who gave him a stern look. “…and I do too.”

“What about?”

Jen sat on the sofa and Mike took a seat on the armrest. “So…your Aunt Tina is coming over for dinner, as you know.”

“Right, Dad told me.”

“And she is bringing a friend…a woman.”

“Yeah, he said that too.” Zach kept glancing over to the TV.

Jen looked at Mike for some help.

“Well, Zach…um…you know how boys and girls kind of have a crush on one another sometimes?”

“I guess. Can we put the sound back on?”

“This is important,” Jen said. 

“What’s the big deal? Auntie Tina is bringing a friend over for dinner. Who cares?”

“Well son, you had asked me why she was bringing a friend—“

Zach interrupted his father. “Yeah, because at first I thought it was kind of weird, but then I thought about how I like to have friends over to my house, or go to their house and then it made sense.”

“Oh….uhm…” Jen looked over at Mike. “Then you don’t have any questions?”

“No, except can we please get back to the football.”

“Right.” Jen stood up from the sofa and shrugged before pressing the volume button resuming the sound.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps, thanks for you patience. I was caught up in a few things this weekend. Thanks for your understanding and continued interest. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 91**

Cheryl and Jodi had decided to go into business together on the second boutique. Because of this, they were often having lunch together and quite a few dinners. This time, she was over the house for a cookout, which Victor had shown off his cooking skills.

“These ribs are amazing,” Jodi remarked. “You have to give me the recipe.”

“Never,” Victor remarked. “This was my dad’s recipe. I haven’t even given it to Cheryl.”

“It’s true, he hasn’t,” Cheryl remarked.

Victor’s cell phone rang. “Shit…it’s Fitzy.” Victor stood up and walked across the deck, away from the table but still within an earshot of the women.

“I bet you never get tired of hearing the stories,” Jodi said before taking a sip of the sangria.

“He sure has some crazy stories. His unit covers so many areas, that I don’t know how he keeps up with everything. He has been part of a lot of undercover operations doing stings for sex crimes, human trafficking, prostitution rings, and so much more.”

“Sorry about that ladies.”

“It’s okay hun. I was telling Jodi some more about your undercover stuff.”

“It’s fascinating,” Jodi remarked.

“There’s a lot of businesses that are a front for other crimes. Take some of the store fronts on the east side that are massage parlors. They aren’t just giving a therapeutic massage. They are using a lot of undocumented workers as a so called “massage” therapist, but it is basically a front for some big prostitution rings. Same thing with a lot of the strip clubs.”

That last part caught Jodi’s attention…

#

Bette pulled into the driveway and parked her car. “Okay, time to get to know the Clark family.”

“I think you will like them…I know they will love you.”

“You’re a little biased Luv.”

Tina took hold of Bette’s hand and kissed the back of it. “It isn’t being biased. It’s true.”

As they walked to the front door, Tina carried the flowers and Bette the wine. The front door was open so Tina opened the screen door. “Hello….we’re here,” she called out as they both entered.

“In the kitchen,” Jen yelled back.

Bette and Tina made their way into the kitchen. “Hey Jen.”

“Hey Tina, oh look at those flowers! They are gorgeous.”

“Bette stopped at the florist on the way home. I told her you loved cut flowers.”

Jen turned towards Bette. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that. You have good taste.”

Bette placed the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Mike…Zach...Tina and Bette are here.”

Mike turned off the TV to Zach’s disliking and headed into the kitchen. 

Tina took the lead for introductions. “Bette, this is my brother-in-law Mike.”

Mike reached his hand out. “Nice to meet you Bette.”

“Likewise.”

“My nephew Zach.”

Zach offered a slight wave. “Hey.”

“Hi Zach. Who was winning?”

“Huh?”

“The Jets by seven.”

“Why doesn’t everyone take a seat, dinner is just about done and we can start with some salad.”

Mike and Zach walked into the dining room and sat in their usual seats. 

“Where does mom usually sit,” Tina asked Zach.

“Over there.” Zach pointed across the table to the right of his dad who was seated at the end.

Jen walked into the dining room with the large bowl of salad. “Actually, I’ll sit next to Zach, this way you both can sit together there.”

“Okay,” Tina said taking a seat closest to Mike. Bette then sat to Tina’s right.

“The salad looks great.” Bette offered as she looked at the colorful mix of vegetables and mixed greens.”

“Thanks, I love putting just about everything and anything in it.”

“I don’t want any.”

“Zach, I want you to have a little bit. Put aside what you don’t like or give it to your father.”

“Salad is good for you,” Tina added. “I tell all my clients that eating a good salad like this helps them get a lot of vitamins that they need.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I bet most of those football players eat salad like this. That’s how they get so big and tall,” Bette said as she took hold of the salad tongs and placed some in her plate.

“I don’t know…they probably just drink a lot of milk, and maybe protein shakes,” Zach returned.

Bette smiled. “That too, but these mixed greens, especially the spinach is really healthy.” Bette looked at a few of the things that Zach had pushed aside. “Those chickpeas you pushed aside? Great source of protein, and eating protein helps build muscle mass. That is why those football players eat the things that are in a salad.”

Zach looked towards the chickpeas he had pushed aside. He picked it one with his fork and brought it to his mouth.

Tina placed her hand on Bette’s leg and squeezed it. She loved how attentive she was being to Zach. 

Jen noticed that Tina’s hand had drifted under the table. “Yes, protein is good.” When she glanced over at Zach, he had actually eaten all of the chickpeas he had initially pushed aside.

“So Bette, Jen tells me you are a lawyer. What kind of law do you practice?”

“Primarily personal injury…some workman’s comp.”

“She is brilliant. Has the best record in L.A. when it comes to personal injury," Tina chimed in.

Bette simply smiled before bringing the fork to her mouth.

“Too bad you weren’t a divorce Lawyer. Tina’s ex took the whole house…she got nothing,” Jen added.

Tina arched an admonishing brow towards her sister. “It was complicated.”

“It’s because he had a good lawyer who manipulated the system and I feel even did some shady things.”

Tina started to get annoyed that her dirty divorce was being brought up. “I just wanted it to be over. The more I fought back, the more worn out I got.”

“That is a distinctive tactic lawyer’s use. I often see it with my own clients being beaten down by the opposing attorneys.” Bette added.

This was the first Bette had heard anything about the divorce. From what it sounded like, thus far, Tina had just been broken down. Typical Law 101 scheme, which often works to their advantage.

“Good ole Eddie boy shouldn’t have gotten shit, to be honest,” Mike added.

“Can we change the subject please?” Tina placed her fork down on the table, leaving the rest of her salad.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Bette is an attorney. Maybe she knows someone good who could look at your case and see if there was anything that was done which could help you out.” 

“Jen, no! This isn’t Bette’s problem. She is at work all day and the last thing that she needs is to be talking about work when we are meant to be heaving a nice dinner.”

Bette placed her hand over Tina’s. “Tee...it’s okay.”

Zach looked over and noticed Bette’s hand on his aunts. 

Jen stood from the table. “I’ll check on dinner.”

This prompted Tina to push her chair from the table. “Excuse me.”

Once in the kitchen Tina started on her sister. “What was that about?”

“Tina, we were only trying to help.”

“Help? Why can’t you let go of it? You have been unhappy since the divorce.

“Because you just gave up. He didn’t deserve to have everything just handed to him without a decent fight. It was your house too!”

“Was this the reason why you wanted to have Bette over? To pick her brain about this?”

“No, no it wasn’t.”

Bette came into the kitchen, after hearing the tension rise. “Tee…” She placed her hand on the Tina’s lower back. “It’s okay…really.”

“Bette…” Tina took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She didn’t want to take her frustration out on her.

“Let’s go outside on the deck for a minute.” Bette looked over towards Jen. “Do you mind?”

“No…not at all. This has about 5 more minutes anyway.”

“Come on,” Bette guided Tina towards the back deck that she had noticed off the kitchen.

Once outside, Tina became quiet. She had folded her arms and stood at the end of the deck.

“Luv, talk to me.”

“Sometimes my sister just…she fucking pissed me off.”

“Okay. I can understand that. It sounds like she is holding onto a lot of anger over how the divorce settlement had gone down.”

“But it isn’t up to her to decide. She wasn’t the one that was being worn down by that attorney. He was just…he was awful, and I was already in a bad place because off Eddie cheating on me, and all that bullshit. I didn’t have any fight left in me.”

“I can understand that. It is pretty common. I see it a lot in my own practice. My clients are constantly being beaten down with continuances, new witnesses popping up, delays, and more. A very small settlement is offered, and after so much time people don’t want to fight anymore and they just take it.”

“Both of them just have to let it go.”

“It sounds like they have good reason not to.”

Tina sighed. “You too?”

“Look, we don’t need to talk about it now. Let’s go back in there and enjoy the dinner your sister made. You and I can talk about it another time, when you are ready to. I really don’t think it is such a bad idea to have another attorney take a look at things.”

“I can’t afford another lawyer. Plus, I signed everything over. There isn’t anything that can be done now.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

Tina started to soften. She turned to face Bette and placed her hands on Bette’s waist. “You seem to be hitting it off with Zach. Pretty smooth zoning in on the sports.”

Bette dropped her head back and laughed. “Ha! Well…I guess I can be smooth.”

“I just wish his parents were behaving better.”

“Maybe we should send them to their room,” Bette joked.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Tina leaned in and gave Bette a kiss.

Bette pulled back. “Um…Tee…does Zach know about…you know…us?”

“I don’t know.”

“We should be discrete, until we know for sure. No sense in shocking him right into the progressive sunset.”

Tina smirked. “Okay…we can be careful.”

“You ready to go back inside?”

Tina nodded as she followed Bette back to the sliding door. “This is nuts. I should be reassuring you as you meet my family, an instead you out here reassuring me.” 

“Well the evenings isn’t over, you may be doing just that.”

Once they returned to the dining room, Jen was just setting the Pork Loin Crown Roast on the table where the side dishes had already been placed.

Tina and Bette both took a seat. Bette casually reached under the table and rested her hand on Tina’s leg. 

“It looks really nice,” Tine commented.

“Yeah, smells great babe,” Mike said.

“Dad, can’t we put the TV back on so we can listen to the game?”

“No, we cannot,” Jen answered. “I told you I don’t like you getting too involved with the Thursday night football where it is a school night.”

“I know, but it will still be a school night whether I am listening to it or not.”

Mike grabbed his phone and looked up the score. “Looks like the Rams are climbing back up.”

“Cool!”

“Really?” Jen looked over at Mike with an admonishing look.

Bette smirked. There were some expressions that Tina and her sister shared, and that look was one of them.

As the dinner progressed, the conversation became lighter with everyone interacting, including Zach. All Bette had to do was ask about his soccer and he was all in. When it came time to clear the table, Tina told Bette she needed to stay at the table while she and Zach helped Jen in the kitchen. This left Bette sitting with Mike.

With the noise level in the kitchen, Bette knew it was safe to ask him a couple of questions. “Mike…do you remember the name of Tina’s lawyer and Eddie’s lawyer?”

Mike looked over to the kitchen, making sure the sisters were engaged in enough discussion so as not to hear him. “Her attorney was Preston Duncan…and his was Scott Brown.”

Bette shook her head. “I have heard a lot of about Duncan…not good things I’m afraid.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. I had a feeling he was in cahoots with Brown. I don’t know all the details, but what Tina did share…well some things didn’t seem to add up.”

Bette glanced over to the kitchen. “I’ll make some calls. I know people who may be able to provide some insight.”

Zach returned to the table. “Dad, what’s the score now?” 

Mike quickly looked up the score. “The Rams are leading by three points. They are in the fourth quarter now with about 3 minutes to go.”

“I wish mom would let us watch the last few minutes.”

“Me too,” Mike said. “Shh…”

Bette laughed. “Zach, don’t forget to let Aunt Tina know about your next soccer game so we can come see you play.”

“I won’t.”

Tina and Jen returned to table; Tina carrying the cheesecake, and Jen carrying a pot of coffee in one hand, and a teapot of decaffeinated green tea.

“Bette, no caffeine for you,” Tina said.

Bette looked a little puzzled. “Why is that?”

“Because you have a hard enough time getting enough sleep, without the caffeine keeping you up.”

“I don’t usually have a problem with caffeine.”

“You haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

Bette smirked. She knew full well it had nothing to do with what she drank at night. 

“Didn’t you feel good this morning after I put you to bed at a reasonable time last night and without any caffeine?”

Zach looked more perplexed than Bette had moments earlier. “Aunt Tina, did you and Bette have a sleepover? You’re kind of old for that.”

Tina didn’t know what to be more annoyed about, the fact that she hadn’t filtered herself, or that Zach was calling her old. “Kind of old? I am not old.”

Zach started to laugh. 

“Zachary that wasn’t nice,” Jen scolded.

“I just meant that adults don’t have slumber parties or anything.”

“Sometimes they do,” Tina countered.

“Um, so who is up for coffee or tea?” Jen asked, making an attempt to redirect the conversation.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Only cause I was asked so nicely. :0)  
> ~ Chicki

**Chapter 92**

Once Jen brought a tea for Tina and Bette, she sat down with her own coffee. 

“Mom can I play one of my video games?”

Jen looked at the time. “Only for thirty minutes max.”

“Cool!” Zach sped from the table to the living room.

“That was a wonderful dinner,” Bette remarked. “I would love the recipe for that roast…unless of course it is a protected family secret.”

Jen laughed. “No, not at all. One of my friends had given it to me. I made it a couple of other times, and it has usually been a hit. Once I checked with Tina and found out you weren’t vegan or anything, then I knew this was what I wanted to make.”

Mike wasn’t paying much attention as he was looking at the NFL stats on an app that was on his phone.

“So…I wanted to let you guys know something,” Tina said. This caught Mike’s attention and he put his phone away. “Well, we both sort of want to share something.”

Jen glanced at Mike and back to Tina and Bette. “What is it?”

Tina looked lovingly at Bette who scrunched her nose up in return. “I am moving in with Bette.”

Jen raised both brows in astonishment. Mike was taken a little back, but he didn’t say anything, knowing full well that Jen would.

“Wow…that is...a little fast isn’t it?”

“Normally I would agree,” Tina said. “But, I know what I feel, and when Bette asked me what I thought about it, I was excited.”

“Tina it took you so long to find an apartment that you liked. That could fit your needs and your income.” Jen remembered how difficult it was for Tina to find a place that was close enough to where she worked, had an extra room for her training and workout equipment, and fit within her budget. 

“I know, and for that reason I am going to hold onto my apartment for a couple of months. Bette and I talked about it, and because of those reasons, I don’t want to just let go of it. It has nothing to do with me not being all in, because I am and Bette knows that.”

Bette felt that Tina was doing a fine job with her sister, so she simply observed for the moment, as did Mike.

“Well that at least is smart.”

“What does that mean? That the only _smart_ thing is holding onto the apartment? What is so wrong about me moving in with someone that I love? Tina was so stirred up that she hadn’t even realized that she verbalized that “L” word…

Every set of eyes turned to Tina, including Bette’s. It was then that she realized what she had revealed. She was afraid to look at Bette, unsure if that revelation would make her panic.

Jen was stunned. 

Bette’s eyes were on Tina, waiting for her to turn her head and make eye contact. The moment she did, their eyes were locked. The love between them could not be denied, and what Tina found reflecting back was reassuring.

“I honestly don’t mean to sounds disrespectful, but Tina…love? Most people are in lust, not love at the beginning.”

“That may be true,” Bette found it necessary to defend Tina. “I won’t disagree that there is an intense physical attraction and that lust plays a big part. But…considering I went through one of the most revolting breakups, which left me tepid about ever living with someone, and more cautious about even dating anyone…I would be the first to keep things neutral and at arms length. Then I met Tina.” Bette reached for her hand as she spoke, looking more at the blonde than anyone else. “And my life changed. I am generally a cautious person, but there is something…between us that surpasses lust. It’s real.”

“I understand but love isn’t something that happens immediately. It develops over time. Wouldn’t you agree?” Jen’s question was directed more at Bette than Tina.

“Perhaps. Then there is love at first sight, or at least soon thereafter.”

“And is that where you are at?” Jen asked, putting Bette on the spot.

Her eyes were locked with Tina’s. “It is safe to say that I love your sister very much. That…I am ‘ _in’_ love with her.”

Tina’s eyes started to fill up. She knew full well how she felt, and was hoping in time Bette would feel safe enough to get to that place. To hear her say those words meant the world to her. She grabbed Bette’s face and placed a deep kiss on her, which took Bette by surprised, particularly when they agreed to keep things discrete in terms of their relationship and any display of affection. Thankfully Zach was in the other room.

“Well…okay then.” Jen leaned back against her chair and looked over at her husband, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Tina was so excited, she didn’t want to stay there and feel she had to censor herself. She stood from the chair and kept her hand locked in Bette’s. “We are going to head out.”

Bette, Mike and Jen stood from their chairs, while Tina called out her goodbye to Zach.

“Zach, come in here and say bye to your Aunt and Bette.”

Tina’s cheeks were flushed as she let go of Bette’s hand. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face if her life depended on it.

“Bye Aunt Tina. Bye Bette.”

“Bye kiddo,” Bette replied. “Remember to let us know when your next soccer game is. I would love to come and watch.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Thanks again for such a nice dinner,” Bette said. “You have a beautiful home and nice family. We would love to have you all over one day.”

“Zach loves to swim,” Tina added. “Bette has a nice pool that you could use when you come over.”

Zach’s eyes lit up. “That is awesome!”

Bette shook Mike and Jen’s hand, and then patted Zach on the head before she and Tina turned for the door.

#

Once Bette and Tina pulled out of the driveway, both started to share feedback on the dinner. Not mentioning anything about the admission they both had made.

“The meal was really good,” Bette said. “I like them Tee.”

“You are being too generous.” Tina felt a little annoyed by her sister. “I felt that Jen was policing us. I could just sense that she felt discomfort when I touched your leg under the table. Then she just shut the conversation down when Zach was talking about us having a sleepover. That would have been the perfect opportunity to have a discussion with him.”

Bette placed her hand on Tina’s leg as she drove. “Or, if he caught you kissing me.”

Tina looked away guiltily. 

“I am sure that the discussion will come in time. You have to understand that we haven’t been dating for very long, and so they aren’t going to have a discussion about something that probably isn’t even on his radar. I mean, maybe now that they know you are moving in that might change the timeline of when they say something to him.”

Bette’s words didn’t comfort Tina so much. “I sometimes wonder if she is homophobic.”

“Come on, you can’t mean that. If she really was she wouldn’t have even had us over for dinner.”

“Maybe not extremely homophobic, but some level of discomfort.”

“Tee, go easy on her. You have never been with a woman before. Give her a chance to find her comfort level.”

Tina slipped her arm around Bette’s and brought it close to her body, hugging it. “You are a true voice of reason.”

A small silence developed in the car as they drove the rest of the way home. Neither of them brought anything up about that good old “L” word…

#

Once they were home, Bette put her Bose system on and started to play some soft music. “Would you like to hang out in the living room for a little bit?”

“Sure…it’s so cozy.”

Bette slipped her sandals off and sat on the sofa, which Tina soon followed suit. She cuddled into Bette and rested her head on Bette’s chest. She felt Bette’s hand start to play with her hair. “I’m glad you liked them.”

“They are easy to like.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Bette knew what Tina was referring to. “I wouldn’t say something I don’t mean.”

Tina shifted her head and looked up at Bette. “Me either.”

Bette lifted Tina’s chin and leaned in, brushing her lips against the blondes. Their kiss was gentle and tender. It was filled with honesty…loyalty…and most of all…love. Most times their kisses would quickly transition into an inferno that would progress to really hot sex. This time, however, it was different…it wasn’t about physical need, but making a connection that went far deeper than the physical body could ever achieve. In between them dropping their heads to the side and taking in air as they kissed, they continued to profess _“I love you,”_ and each time those words were said directly to the other, the bond between them that had been developing at an exceptional rate grew even more.

Their lips were a symphony, and they were in complete tune with one other. What both of them found, was a profound sense of safety with each other, and it touched their souls.

#

Jen was rubbing moisturizer on her hands as she walked to the bed. “I just don’t understand it. Tina was being so careful since Eddie. Why on earth would she just move in with…a woman no less?”

“She says she loves her.”

“I know what she said. But you don’t just love someone this quickly Mike. If anything you lust them…but love? That takes time to build.”

“Come on, cut her some slack. If I recall, you told me it was love at first sight when we met.”

“That was different?”

“Why? Because we are heterosexual?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“I am not against her being with a woman. I…I just have to get used to this. It’s all so new to me. Tina never ever showed interest in the same sex. It just takes some getting used to.”

“Okay, but as you are trying to get used to it, you can’t dismiss it as being ‘different’ from a heterosexual relationship. It’s obvious from the way it came out tonight, that neither used the big ole “L” word with the other until tonight.”

“I just…I don’t know.”

“For what it’s worth, I like Bette. She has a terrific job. She has what seems to be an amazing home. And….she is in love with your sister. Oh, and she is going to look into Tina’s divorce.”

“What? The latter part got her attention. “How do you know?”

“When you were in the kitchen with Tina and Zach. She asked for the name of Eddie’s lawyer and Tina’s lawyer. She was going to look into both of them. She actually knew things about Tina’s lawyer which she wasn’t so good.”

“See! I told you she got screwed.”

“Bette didn’t say that. She just said that the things she had heard about Preston Duncan wasn’t all good. Don’t be getting ahead of yourself, and whatever you do don’t tell Tina. I think she planned to do this discretely.”

“Well…I am glad that she is going to look into it.”

“So then, she can’t be all that bad right?”

Jen forced a slight smile. “I guess not. I mean…Tina does seem very happy.”

“She does. Zach liked Bette too, and that says a lot.”

“That’s true.”  
  


#

NEXT DAY…

Bette felt the dinner the night before went well. She was confident that Tina’s sister would come around, and that she just needed to accept that this wasn’t some relationship happening on the fly. 

It was now Friday, and she wouldn’t be completely honest with herself if she didn’t admit to struggling with the fact she would have to watch Tina leave the house to go to the strip club. Ellie could sense Bette’s mood change as the day went on. In the morning, she was eager to learn how dinner with Tina’s family went, but by the afternoon it was apparent that Bette was slowly coming apart.

Ellie could hear Bette having a tense conversation with someone by phone, but couldn’t tell who was on the other end.

“I don’t give a shit what you need to do. You owe me a few favors which I haven’t cashed in on. Look into him and how this all went down. From what I know he has been a seedy attorney since he passed the bar. I am not sure. I think the divorce became legal within the last year to a year and a half. Right. Call my cell. Anytime. I don’t care what time it is.”

Bette walked passed Ellie’s desk and went directly to the restroom. Upon coming out, Ellie noticed her serious expression. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah…yeah I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

Bette frowned. “I am irritated.” She dropped into the chair next to Ellie’s desk.

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Okay smart ass. I’m more than irritated. It’s Friday, which to most people means it is the start of their weekend and they are looking forward to it. Most people who are in a happy relationship can’t wait to get home to their other half. I get to look forward to my girl getting all sexy and going out to take her clothes off for a bunch of disgusting horned up men.”

“Try to look at like it’s just a job. You know she has no interest in anyone there.”

“I know that. I really don’t like the private lap dances or this room that some clients rent out that is upstairs. It is a totally private area where a lot of money comes in from clients. If she just danced on the stage, I might be okay with that.”

“Bullshit,” Ellie shot back. 

“Right…bullshit.” Bette weaved her slender fingers through her hair. “Fuck…I can’t stand this. Tina warned me about this too. She said I would have a really hard time come Friday, and…Friday seemed so far off and things have been so good…but it’s here now.”

“You need to keep yourself busy while she is working. If you sit home you will drive yourself crazy. How about going there and hanging out? Macy and I could go too so you wouldn’t be alone.”

Bette laughed. “Oh that would be just wonderful. My paralegal getting to see my girl take her clothes off.”

“Well, at least you could still feel like you were with her and not sitting home alone.”

“I can’t. We have an agreement.”

“Huh?”

“Tina doesn’t get fired up too much, but there were a couple of occasions in the beginning, where I let my…I don’t even know what it was...she just got under my skin with these patrons.

“She tweaked your alpha side.” It was more a statement than a question.

Bette was thinking back to those few moments. “I just remember storming the back room…the private room. I told off some of the guys…told them go back home to their wives.”

“You what!?”

“Right. It wasn’t good. So, as a result, Tina basically forbid me from going there knowing that I couldn’t handle it.”

“Then you best stay away from there. I still think you should be doing something on Friday nights to help take your mind off things. You could always come to our place.”

Bette smirked. “Let me see… Friday night…you and your girl…I am thinking a third wheel isn’t what she probably has in mind.”

“She likes you Bette. She wouldn’t mind at all.”

“I appreciate the invite Ellie. I don’t think I would be good company. It is something I just have to deal with…somehow.”

“Maybe not by chewing off the heads of your peers in the field,” Ellie said, referring back to the phone call.

“What do you mean?”

“Before you came out of your office. You were on a call, and it sounded pretty tense.”

“Oh that. I’m looking into something and that guy owes me a number of favors…he was starting to jerk me around.”

Ellie didn’t want to pry, so she left it at that. 

#

Kit had a spinning class with Tina that morning, and when the class was over they had chatted about it being Friday night and Tina’s concern about how Bette was going to handle her leaving the house to go to that job. Kit decided it might be a good opportunity for them to hang out, so she decided to call Bette.

Bette just told Ellie to wrap things up and start her weekend when her phone rang.

“Hey Kit.”

“Hi baby girl.”

“What’s up?”

“I was thinking of picking up some Chinese food for dinner, and wondered if you wanted to join me?”

Following how close the offer came to Ellie’s, Bette was aware that this was more of an attempt to occupy her evening. “You don’t have to do that. I just have to deal with this one thing….it’s like everything else is great, and this one thing is just driving me crazy.”

“I know, and that is why I think we should have our own tradition on Friday’s. You can come to my place and plan on dinner, chilling out with some wine, and catching up.”

“I was hoping that Tina and I could at least have dinner before she has to go off to work.”

“Well…if neither of you mind a third wheel, she can either come here for dinner and leave for work from here, or I can go to your place and at least be with you when she leaves.”

“I’ll talk to Tina.”

“Don’t just say you will and not do it.”

“No, I will. I’ll give her a call on my way home. I’m nearly done here anyway.”

“Okay, just let me know if I am grabbing the food and bringing it to your place, or if you are coming here.”

“I will. Talk to you soon.”


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Peeps! Hope you like this next installment. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 93**

Bette took a deep breath and called Tina.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey Tee. Kit called and was wondering if we would be up for Chinese for dinner. She said we can either go to her house to eat or have it at home.”

“Do you have a preference?”

Bette was thinking if she was home, she could have a few glasses of wine and not be overly concerned about driving. “Well, I was thinking if I had a few too many glasses of wine, it might be best if I was home.”

Tina hoped Bette wouldn’t drink too much, as she didn’t want that to become an unhealthy pattern. “I’m okay with either.”

“Okay…well, I will call her back and tell her to just come over. What time will you need to leave…tonight?”

“Around 7:30pm.”

“I’ll see if she can come by around 6:00pm. Will that work?”

“Sure.”

“Alright, I’ll call her back. I need to finish a couple of more emails and then I will be on my way home.”

“Sounds good. Love you.”

Though Tina couldn’t see it, a smile formed on Bette’s face. “I love you too.”

Bette ended the call and then phoned Kit to let her know the plans. Once the call was over, she quickly finished up her emails and then headed for home.

Meanwhile, Tina had decided to place the outfits she was going to wear in her car, along with a few other things. The less these things were in Bette’s face, the better she felt it would be.

#

When Bette arrived home, Tina was exiting the shower. 

“Tee?”

“Just got done with my shower.”

Bette walked into the master bedroom and towards the bathroom. Tina was wrapped in a towel, and drying her hair with another one. Bette’s hands slipped around her. “Mmm…you smell nice.”

Tina placed the towel she was drying her hair with on the vanity and turned to give Bette a kiss. “How was your day?”

“It was okay.”

Tina grabbed her towel and started to dry her hair a little more. “Only okay?”

“A day like any other.”

Tina knew that it wasn’t like any other. It was Friday, and she was fully aware that Bette was struggling. She dropped the towel to the vanity and turned to face Bette once again. She brushed Bette’s hair away from her face. “Babe…” Tina felt Bette’s eyes staring into her own. “I know you are trying really hard, and I appreciate it. Remember…this is just a job. Nothing more.”

“If it’s just a job then—“

“uh-uh!” Tina brought her finger to Bette’s lips to stop her from finishing. “Please…don’t.” I told you that this was going to be a concern if I moved in.”

Bette knew that Tina was right. She had been so caught up in the idea of having Tina share her home, that the good feelings had tempered the emotional toll that each Friday would bring. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Tina formed an empathetic expression. “I just want you to have a nice evening with Kit. It will only be a few hours and before you know it I will be home and in your bed with you—“

“Our bed,” Bette quickly replied, correcting Tina. “This is our bed.”

“Okay…our bed.” Tina placed a gentle kiss on Bette’s lips. 

“Sorry but I have to pee so bad!” Bette walked over to the toilet, lifted her skirt and dropped her panties. “Damn it. Tee, can you grab me a tampon.”

“Where?”

“Under the sink. I have a box there. I always manage to start my fucking period when I have one of my nicer panties on.”

“And I thought I was the only one,” Tina replied as she handed Bette a tampon.

“Thank you.”

Tina had started to blow dry her hair when Bette removed her clothes and put something more comfortable on. 

“Hey Tee?” Tina couldn’t hear Bette. “Tee?” Bette walked back into the bathroom and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Shit! You scared me.”

“Sorry. I am going to start a load of laundry. Where are you keeping your clothes that need to be washed?”

“I was just washing them at my place.”

“You don’t need to do that. Just do your laundry here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Tee…we are living together.”

“Right. I suppose I just wasn’t thinking. Once we move a lot of my things this weekend I won’t feel like I am between two places.” 

Kit had opened the door and called out.

“Take your time, I’ll start us off with a glass of wine while you get dressed,” Bette said.

“Hey…please go easy on the booze tonight.”

“Tee, I’m not driving…I’m home.”

“I know honey, I just worry. I don’t want you to start an unhealthy habit. I see people at this job I’ll be headed to who bury themselves in alcohol.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I have things under control.” Bette gave Tina a quick kiss and walked down the hall and to the kitchen.

“Hey baby girl.”

“Hi Kit.”

“Where’s Tina?”

“She had taken a shower and is finishing up getting ready.”

“How are you?”

Bette simply nodded, as she reached for one of several bottles of wine that were in her wine rack. After opening the bottle, she poured some into a glass and took a sip. “Would you like some?”

“I can’t drink wine when I eat Chinese. It gives me a headache. Don’t you remember?”

“Right. I forgot. Look in the fridge, I have beer, seltzer, and other options to choose from.”

Bette took a stack of plates from the cabinet and brought it to the table along with some utensils.

“How was work?”

“Like any other day.”

“Come on Bette…”

“What? What do you want me to say? It was another great fucking day Kit.”

“Hey now, take it easy.” Kit wasn’t sure how to respond to Bette’s snappy behavior, but she sure wasn’t going to let her continue to be bitchy, as it would only make things worse with Tina.

“Sorry. Fuck. I am saying that a lot today. It doesn’t help that I just started my period.”

“Oh hell. Does Tina know how horrible you are around your period?”

“I’m sure she is getting an idea.”

“Jesus, I can’t even imagine two women on their period in a relationship. That can’t be easy.”

“What can’t be easy?” Tina asked as she entered the kitchen.

Bette and Kit both turned to find Tina having done her hair and placed on the heavy makeup that she wore for the job. Kit had never seen her like that, but this was familiar to Bette because she had been to the club and had seen Tina’s heavy makeup, crimped hair, and fake lashes. 

Kit had nearly spit the wine back into the glass. She immediately looked at Bette then back to Tina. “Wow, you look…”

“Incredibly sexy,” Bette said as she slid a hand around Tina’s waist. “Now, if only—“

“Hey guys…remember me? I’m still here,” Kit said.

Bette placed a seductive kiss on Tina’s lips.

“Yeah…okay. Well let me just start opening the takeout boxes.” Kit walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Bette’s hands dropped to Tina’s ass as she whispered in her ear. “You know…I would love to fuck you right here.”

Tina felt her face turn red. Bette’s warm breath near her neck tantalized her. She glanced over to where Kit was opening each of the takeout boxes. “Fuck,” she whispered. “You can’t do this.”

“Hell I can’t.” Bette’s tongue teased Tina’s ear lobe.

“Your sister is here.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You can’t make me wet. I need to stay clean and fresh. I can’t go to work—“

“Too late,” Bette said.

It took all she had but Tina pulled back. “You are being very naughty.”

“I know. You started it.”

“Me?”

“Yes…you. You…you put all that extra makeup…lashes…and do your hair like that and you transform into Eva, and –“

Tina arched a brow. “Okay tiger, just make sure you are more attracted to Tina and not Eva.” She took hold of Bette’s hand and led her to the table where Kit had everything all ready.

Following a dinner filled with some laughter and good conversation, it was time for Tina to leave for work. 

“Thanks for bringing dinner Kit…and for keeping Bette company,” Tina said as she scraped her plate over the trash bin.

Kit looked across the table at Bette. “I always enjoy catching up with my sister in person. I was lucky this week because I was able to visit twice this week!”

Bette smiled at Kit’s happiness over something so small. “It has been nice to have you here,” Bette replied.

“I’m just going to go brush my teeth. I’ll be right back.” Tina left for the master bathroom.

“You doing okay?” Kit asked.

“I don’t have a choice,” Bette said as she filled her glass with wine.

“Bette, I know it’s hard. Just try to focus on the fact that this relationship far outweighs the difficulty of this one piece. This is just one small piece of so many other pieces that are working well…right?”

Bette nodded. 

Tina returned to the living room. “Okay babe. I gotta go.”

Bette noticed that she didn’t have any bag of clothes and still had her sandals on. “Did you forget your outfits and heels?”

“No…I put them in my car earlier.”

“Why?”

Tina glanced at Kit then back to Bette. “The less that is forced in your face the better.”

“Then it would help if you would do all this…” Bette motioned to Tina’s hair and face. “…when you are there. Those lashes…the heavy makeup, and that certain way you do your hair.” Bette was being honest, though it did come across rather bold.

Kit felt Tina’s gesture had been thoughtful. Instead of Bette acknowledging that part, she saw the bag of clothes and shoes being put in the car less difficult than seeing the heavy makeup, hair, long lashes and that which was more visually obvious than a bag that hid the contents.

“If you want me to do that there then I will.”

“I think it would help.”

“Okay. Well…I’ll see you later.” Tina reached down and kissed Bette on the cheek. Bette hadn’t turned her head, so the cheek was all she got. She then turned to Kit and raised her brows. “Thanks for coming by Kit.”

“I am glad I did. Hope your shift goes by quick.”

“Thanks.” Tina glanced at Bette who hadn’t made eye contact. She placed her hand on Bette’s shoulder for a moment and then headed for the door.

Kit leaned across the table. “What are you doing? Don’t be punishing her like that.”

“I’m not happy about any of this.”

“I get that. Go and give her a proper kiss goodbye.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Stop pouting and step up. You are better than that. Now hurry up before she leaves.”

Bette pushed her chair away from the table and started walking towards the front door, first slow and then faster once she heard Tina’s car start. She hurried down the front stairs just as Tina started to reverse the car.

“Tee…” she called out, prompting Tina to stop the car and place it in park. 

Tina put the driver window down. “Did I forget something?”

Bette stood by the driver’s door. “No…I did.” She leaned into the car and kissed Tina’s lips.

“Hmm…your sister should visit every Friday,” Tina remarked, knowing full well that Kit had something to do with Bette’s change in behavior.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s just a job…I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Okay. Be careful. Make sure you check your mirror often to be sure no one follows you when you leave. You can never be too careful.”

“I know, you have told me that quite a few times.”

“And I’ll probably tell you that many more.”

Tina smiled. “Bye. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Bette watched as Tine drove away, then headed back into the house.

“Better?” Kit said as she was closing up the take out boxes.

“No! I fucking hate this!”

“Okay, so then you be as kind as you can when she is getting ready to leave on a Friday, and then you can let it all out once she is gone. When she comes home Friday nights, you can’t be turning away from her. You can’t let one night of the week destroy all the others.”

“Kit, can you tell me how many people would tolerate this? Do you think that Tina would be okay with me if I had some job where I stripped down to my bare skin and did lap dances and…who knows what else.”

“I think most people would probably feel what you are feeling. But, you also met her while she was stripping Bette. When you started to date her under those conditions, on some level you were accepting that so it isn’t fair to punish her.”

“I’m not punishing her Kit.”

“When the woman tries to kiss you goodbye and you don’t move your face to receive her affection; that is punishing her.”

Bette knew that Kit was right. When Bette hurts she can turn in and be un-moving. It was a byproduct of the devastating and nasty breakup with Jodi. 

“When she comes home tonight, she is coming home to you…and the last thing she wants is to talk about work. So…don’t ask questions. Let it go and appreciate that you have this amazing woman sharing your days and your nights with you….not to mention that you are now using the “L” word with each other.”

Bette took her glass of wine and walked over to the living room where she took a seat on the sofa. “You heard that.”

“I sure did. Which doesn’t surprise me. I mean, you did tell me you were in love with her, the night I helped you home when you had one too many at Shane’s party.” Kit got comfortable on the overstuffed chair.

“I did?”

“Yes, you did. And it didn’t surprise me then either. You might have been drunk, but that didn’t lessen the authenticity of your words.”

“We told her sister and brother-in-law during our dinner with them last night. It was the first time we had even said it in front of each other.”

“How did it go, with them?”

“Tina’s a bit upset feeling that her sister is not supportive. I mean, I understand her sister’s concerns. Tina has never ever dated a woman before, and now she is moving in with me when we haven’t been dating for very long. I think Jen is being a protective older sister.”

“Oh, she is older. Then that makes sense.” Kit smirked, knowing she has always been overprotective as well. “Do you think they like you?”

“I don’t know…I think so. Mike…Tina’s brother-in-law I feel I connected pretty well with. Jen had brought up Tina’s divorce and how her ex-husband had taken advantage of Tina and that Tina got screwed.”

“How the heck did that ever come up?”

“Well, once they learned I was an attorney, it was just one of those legal conversations that always seem to surface when people know. Anyway, Mike said that Tina pretty much got screwed, and just has been passive about it. When Tina was in the kitchen with her sister, Mike asked if I could look into the terms of the divorce and see if there was anything that didn’t seem on the up and up. He gave me the names of Tina’s attorney and her ex-husband’s attorney.”

“Oh Bette…you should talk to Tina first and see if she wants you to pursue that. I know you want to help, especially if she was screwed out of things, but you shouldn’t go behind her back.”

“I don’t see it as really ‘going behind her back’ Kit. I am simply going to review it from a legal point of view. If it does seem that something wrong, or even illegal was done by her attorney, then I well certainly encourage Tina to file a petition with the courts.”

Kit’s expression showed her discomfort. “I think you should talk to her first. This could bite you in the ass in a big way. I know it is her family that wants you to help out, but at the end of the day, it was her marriage and her divorce.”

“I already placed a call. The ball is in motion.”

“Do you ever wait and sleep on things?”

“I did sleep on it…last night. Then I reached out to someone who owes me a number of favors.”

Kit shook her head. “Lord have mercy. Baby girl you better be up front with that woman.”

“When the time is right I will talk to her. It could come down to the fact that everything was done right, and Tina just caved and didn’t want to fight anymore, and it is the family that is not happy with the results. If that is the case, then it just supports why it isn’t necessary to jump the gun and say anything.”

“How does that sofa feel?”

“Huh?”

“That sofa? How does it feel?”

Bette was confused. She touched the sofa cushion. “It…it feels nice, why?”

“Because that just might be your new bed for a while if you don’t do this the right way.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Thanks for your comments on this story. It is filled with twists and turns, but s happy to see you are here leaving a comment and through other means. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 94**

Meanwhile…

Tina had arrived at the club and quickly changed into one of the three outfits she planned to wear that evening. She and a few of the other dancers shared a few greetings and those who had already been working a couple of hours shared their opinion on how the night had been thus far.

Once Tina was ready, she left the dressing room and made her way into the club area. The music was blaring, and one of the dancers was up on the stage enjoying the interaction with a customer who was making it rain dollar bills.

She felt better when she was on stage, than when she worked the room in between dances. As she walked around, she was finding it harder to transition into Eva. It was difficult leaving Bette on this evening, and while she was fully aware of Bette’s difficulties, it surprised her to find that this was the first time she too was struggling.

“Hey sweetie,” came a voice from one of the lounge chairs.

Tina turned to find a fairly good looking guy sitting in one of the lounge chairs. “Hi…having fun?”

“I hope to. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m pacing myself. Thank you though.” Tina continued to walk beyond the man, only to find Jack calling after her.

“Eva…hey.”

“What is it Jack?”

“What was that all about back there?”

“What?”

“That guy, you blew him off. You are here to keep the customers happy.”

“I didn’t feel like having a drink right now. I just started my shift.”

“Okay, but you know…you could have still sat on his lap, gave him a little attention…you know what I’m talking about.”

“Jack, there will be others.”

“Let’s hear it for Eeeeevvvvaaaa.” The DJ couldn’t have timed it better. 

“That’s me. Gotta make the customer’s happy….right Jack?” Tina walked away from Jack. As she ascended the stairs she felt herself getting into her groove a little more. A few of the regulars were surrounding the stage and yelling out her name. Those regulars were harmless older men who in her eyes weren’t the seedy ones. They never requested a lap dance, but just liked to go for a little fun.

As “Just a Lil Bit” by 50 cent played, ‘Eva’ was starting to work her stuff. She removed her top, leaving just the skimpy thong on as she worked the long pole. As expected, the crowd went crazy for her, because this woman screamed sex appeal. Once her bottoms were removed, she laid across the ledge that bordered the stage and arched her back so her breasts rose upward. One of the men that had taken a seat that was immediately in front of her placed a $10 dollar bill on her stomach. This prompted her to sit up on the ledge and place each of her spiked heels on each of his thighs.

Tina was unaware of the woman that took a seat next to this man, and only took notice when he had placed a $20 dollar bill in front of the woman, to redirect Tina towards the female. If there was one thing about some of the guys, they seemed to get more turned on by watching a woman work her magic with another woman.

Tina smirked at the man and then turned her attention to the woman. When she did, she immediately tightened her jaw. Jodi was staring back at her. Tina felt extremely vulnerable, having no clothes on and now in a position where she would be expected to dance in front of this vile woman. Standing behind Jodi, observing her was Jack, who she was already on thin ice with.

Tina stood and with the heel of her shoe she slid the $20 dollar bill back over to the man, indicating she wasn’t going to take it because she wasn’t going to dance for this woman. Tina turned and continued to entertain the customers on the other side of the stage until the song ended, at which time she quickly walked down the stairs.

Once she was away from the stage, Jack caught up with her. “Hey…what was that all about?”

“Jack, I’m doing the best I can. That woman…I happen to know her and we are not on good terms. I’m sorry, but I won’t give her the time of day. Plus, it wasn’t her money anyway. That guy next to her put it down.”

“I know. Who cares who puts the fucking money down. They put it down and you dance. You have to leave your personal drama out of the club Eva.”

Tina shook her head and walked into the changing room. From there she dialed Bette.

#

Bette laughed at the childhood memory that Kit had brought up. It really was helping that Kit was there and taking her mind off where Tina was at the moment.

When Bette’s cellphone rang, it startled both she and Kit. She looked at the screen and seen it was Tina. “It’s Tee. Hello.”

“Bette…I’m so fucking pissed.”

“What? What happened?” Bette stood from the sofa. 

“Jodi showed up here.”

“She what?”

“She is here…sitting by the stage. Some guy put money down for me to dance for her but I kicked it back to him.”

“That bitch! I’m on my way.”

“NO! No…please. I don’t need a show. I’m going to come home early. I’ll just tell Jack I am not feeling well.”

“Hold up. I just thought of something. We will take Kit’s car. She isn’t familiar with her car like she is mine. Kit and I will sit outside the club and follow her once she leaves. Once I can get an actual address for where she is staying, we can take out a civil harassment order and she can be served. I need that address.”

“Okay. I…I’m in the back room. I don’t know if she is still out there. I’m sure she probably is. I’m not supposed 

to have my cell phone out in the club area but I will do what I can to hide it so Jack doesn’t see it.”

“Tee, once we are outside, I’ll text you and then you can tell Jack you are leaving. I am sure once you leave, she will leave.”

“Okay. I’m sorry Bette.” Tina put on a different bikini top as she conversed.

“Sorry? You didn’t do anything. I’m sorry that my psycho ex is harassing you. I’ll take care of this. Don’t worry…okay?”

“Okay.” Tina ended the call and then placed a wrap around her waist which would help hide the cell phone.

Once she returned to the club area, she looked towards the stage and noticed that Jodi was no longer in one of the seats that surrounded it. She quickly scanned the room, noticing her sitting at one of the smaller tables that was only about 5 feet from the stage. 

“Don’t just stand there…tease and please the customers,” Jack said.

Tina turned and noticed that Jack was motioning towards the man that had initially offered her a drink. This time, Tina took Jack’s advice, as she would be positioned perfectly to keep her an eye on Jodi, but also be distant enough to remain less obvious to her.

“Let me get one thing straight Jack. If that woman asks for a private anything with me, I am NOT doing it. You can fire me before I do.”

Jack, who normally would push back, didn’t want to lose Tina. As much as he made comments to her about potentially firing her, he also realized she was a huge draw and the main attraction for personal requests for the upstairs which always brought some big bucks.

#

“Psycho ex? Jodi is at it again?”

“Yes, and we need to get to the Pink Lounge. Jodi is there and harassing Tina.”

“What the fuck?”

“We need to take your car. I need to follow Jodi home, or wherever she is residing now so I can make sure I can get her served.”

“Okay…I’m driving though. You had more wine than I did.”

“Are you okay to drive?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Let’s do this.” 

Bette and Kit rushed to get out of the house, but not before Bette set the alarm. Once they were on the road, it wouldn’t take too long to get to the club.

#

Tina had a Cosmopolitan and was sitting on the customer’s knee. They had made some small talk, and he asked if she would give him a private lap dance in the back. She knew she couldn’t take her eyes off of Jodi, so she offered to give him one at half the price right there at his table. He agreed, and it worked out for the best. It wasn’t long before she felt her cellphone buzz against her thigh. Just from the time she called Bette, to the moment she felt it, she knew it had to be Bette’s message that she had arrived.

Once Tina finished her lap dance, she went to Jack and told him she wasn’t feeling so well. Naturally, he told her to suck it up, but she insisted that she was going home. Just before leaving, she made sure she passed by Jodi’s table. She was still sitting alone and was sipping the last remnants of the drink she had.

“You won’t get away with harassing me,” Tina said to her.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You have no right to be here.”

“Interesting…I didn’t know it was up to you to decide who comes in and who doesn’t.”

Tina’s anger had hit its peak. Knowing Bette was just outside gave her even more confidence. She placed both hands on the table and leaned down. “You are going to be sorry you fucked with us.”

“Sounds like a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Oh…and you refer to you both as ‘us’? We’ll see how long that lasts. You realize Bette has a problem with fidelity don’t you?”

“Fuck you she does. I know you were the one to cheat on her with your co-worker.”

“That is her version. Why not ask her about her paralegal…Ellie…or better yet, ask Ellie’s ex-husband. When they divorced, he said Ellie was cheating on him with Bette.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, his name is Steve…Steve Moore. He will tell you.”

“I don’t need to ask him a damn thing. Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from Bette.”

#

Bette and Kit stayed in her car watching the door that Jodi would exit. 

“Can you believe this?” Bette was so worked up. She had tried to stay fairly calm for Tina’s sake when she was on the phone with her, but she was spewing. “I would like nothing more but to walk into that club and drag that cunt out by the hair.”

“Calm down baby girl. There is a right way and a wrong way. We are here to do it the right way.”

“Look…if it is possible, do you think you can follow Jodi and get the address? I would like to go back home with Tina. She sounded so upset.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“I guess I need to see who ends up coming out that door first, Tina or Jodi.”

“Let’s wait and see. Just keep your head together.”

“I wonder if Shane is here…she could help.”

“Baby girl, if Shane was here, Tina would have probably seen her and told you.”

Bette had started to text Shane, then deleted it. “You’re right.”

“Wait…someone is coming out that door.”


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for reading and for all your support. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 95**

Tina pushed the door open and grabbed her throat as she felt her anxiety peak. Her eyes scanned the parking lot, but it was impossible to locate Kit’s car. It wasn’t until she noticed Bette rushing towards her did she feel a sense of relief as her legs felt weak. 

“Tee…where’s your car?”

“Over here.” Tina started to walk with a sense of urgency as Bette steadied her pace by holding her around the waist. 

“I’ll drive.”

“Where’s Kit?”

“She is going to follow Jodi. I told her I didn’t want you going back to the house alone.”

“Oh Bette, you shouldn’t leave Kit alone.”

“Kit will be okay.”

Bette quickly put the car in drive and called Kit. 

“Hey.”

“Kit, I didn’t notice if she had come out after Tina.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“I imagine after she realizes Tina isn’t there, she will leave. Her mission obviously was to make her uncomfortable.” Bette turned to Tina. “Did she try to have you do a lap dance or anything?”

Tina shook her head. “No, just what I had told you. One of the guys put money down in front of her for me to … you know. I kicked it back to him. I told Jack I wasn’t going near that woman. It wasn’t until I was ready to leave that I told her to back off or she would be sorry.”

“You told her that?” It was the only time Bette smirked. “I knew you had brass ovaries.”

Tina formed a small smile. “The adrenalin rush I felt just brought on so much anxiety once I walked out the door.”

Bette reached for Tina’s hand and held it. “It’s okay. Once Kit gets the address –“

Kit interrupted Bette. “She is coming out now.”

“Kit, be wise about this. Don’t follow her too close or you will be obvious and she may not go home. At the same time, don’t lose her.”

“Okay, she is turning out of the parking lot. I’m keeping my distance.”

As Kit followed Jodi, she was letting Bette know what turns were made and streets they were on. At times a car or two had gotten between them which helped to break up any pattern that she was following behind.

Meanwhile, Bette had pulled Tina’s car into the garage and both of them went into the house. It was around that time that Kit had informed them that Jodi had pulled into The Chadwick apartment complex which is a gated community. Kit watched as Jodie used a keycard to open the gate. 

“Damn it.” Kit was pissed. She couldn’t pull up right behind Jodi because she would definitely stand out. Not to mention, she couldn’t just piggy back in behind Jodi’s car or the gate would have come down on her car. From a fair distance, she tried to see which direction Jodi went with her car. “I don’t know Bette. I can’t tell how many buildings are here…it looks like she went straight and then I noticed brake lights as if she made a right turn.”

“It’s okay. I might be able to get more information. At least I know where she went.”

Tina didn’t have time to change. She had thrown her jacket over the small number she was wearing, and was still in her stiletto’s. Bette watched as she walked up the few steps from the garage into the house.

“Bette…just because she drove here doesn’t necessarily mean she lives here.”

Her attention returned to the phone call. “What?”

“Could she be staying with a friend or relative?”

“I don’t think so. If she had someone to call the night of the fire she would have.”

“Would she have?” Kit asked. “Or, would it have been an opportunity to prey on your big heart and get back into your life?”

Tina looked over at Bette and arched a brow. Because Bette left the call on speaker, Tina could hear the conversation between them.

“Jesus, if she is staying with someone…then all this was for nothing.”

“I’m not saying that is the case. I just was throwing that out there.”

Bette glanced over at Tina, observing the scantily clad outfit she was wearing when she removed her coat. “Okay…well, thank you for helping out.”

Tina removed each stiletto, and was now shorter than Bette once again. 

“Anytime. Let me know if I can do anything else.”

“I will.” Bette’s eyes remained on Tina.

“And Bette…”

Tina glanced over to Bette, now noticing the expression on her face. The expression was a blend of anguish, desire, discontent, want, frustration… Tina regretted that she hadn’t changed back into the clothes she had worn to the club before she had rushed out. It was that look in Bette’s eyes that she had made the effort to avoid by packing her outfits into her bag and changing at the club.

“Are you listening to me?” Kit asked.

“Sorry…yes, I’m listening.”

Tina didn’t want to keep shoving her attire down Bette’s throat, so she motioned that she was going to take a shower.

“Keep your head together…for you…and for Tina.”

“Jesus Kit, I’m not going to drive there and raise some dyke drama with her. I need to make some calls over the weekend and see what I can do legally.”

“Okay…you do that. I don’t want to see you get into any trouble over that bitch.”

“I know. Look, I’m gonna go. I’ll talk to you over the weekend.”

“Alright. Love you baby girl.”

“I love you too.” Bette ended the call and plugged her phone into the charger on the kitchen counter.

She shook her head in disbelief at the audacity of Jodi’s actions. To have put Tina in such an awkward position angered Bette. How dare Jodi feel like she had the right to see Tina’s naked body! That is what fueled the fire in Bette’s belly. After taking a few deep breaths, she walked into the master bedroom and towards the master bath.

“Are you okay?”

Tina cracked the glass door open. “Yeah…you?”

“I’m livid. I just…I am so angry with her…she had no right to see you...like this.” Bette pointed towards Tina’s body. 

“You know what Bette? Fuck her. I have worked really hard for this body. I don’t need to see her naked to know she only wishes she had this.”

Bette smiled at Tina’s sense of confidence. 

“I’m not being cocky either…at least I hope it doesn’t sound like I am.”

“No…no you’re not.”

“You want to join me? Work off a little steam?”

How could Bette not take her up on such an offer? She slowly removed her top, bra, pants and panties and stepped into the shower. She stood behind Tina and pulled her body back into her own. She moved Tina’s hair from her neck and started to lick a path to her earlobe. One hand reached around her and grabbed hold of her breast, as the other slipped down her abdomen over her landing strip and between her lips.

Tina leaned back into Bette and closed her eyes, reaching behind and grabbing the back of Bette’s head as she moaned with each circle Bette made around her swollen nub. She turned her head so her lips could seek out Bette’s, and in no time they merged. The only time the intensity of their kiss waned, was when Tina moaned into them with each wave of pleasure that Bette’s fingers were eliciting from her center. Once Bette drew the orgasm out, Tina had quickly turned the tables and Bette was up against the back wall of the shower. Tina ravished Bette’s neck, breasts and mouth as her hand traveled down her smooth mocha abdomen. Her fingers teased Bette’s clit before slipping inside the aroused brunette. Bette’s brows twisted when she felt Tina inside her and with each thrust that followed, Bette’s head dropped backwards until the bathroom wall prevented her from moving. 

Tina loved when she felt Bette’s smooth velvet walls. When those walls tightened, she knew that Bette’s climax was building. Her mouth sucked on the engorged nipple, which she flickered with her tongue. The moment Bette came, she came hard and screamed out as Tina drew the orgasm out of her. Both women, held onto each other, taking a moment before their lips had found one another’s in a tender and gentle way.

Tina lay her head on Bette’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

Bette pulled her body back, prompting Tina to bring her head from her shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry about?”

“I do. If I hadn’t gone to work tonight…”

“Tina, while you know my feelings about this job, you aren’t to blame for Jodi’s actions. Jodi owns her behavior. You have a right to go to a job and not be harassed by MY ex. I should be the one apologizing.”

“No…we aren’t going to do this. We shouldn’t apologize for anything. Neither you nor I did anything wrong.”

“Right.”

“We can’t give her that control. We cannot allow her to take up space in our lives or our heads.”

“No…no we can’t. But I am going to look into what I can do legally to get a protective order. It can be tricky…I just…I don’t know that I will be able to.”

Bette took the loofa from Tina, placed some body wash on it and started to wash her back.

“She is clearly harassing us though.”

“The law has a hard time with that shade of gray Tina. For example, tonight when she was at the club, it would not be viewed by the court as harassment. It is a public place, and while you and I both know what her intentions were about, the court won’t consider it. Unfortunately, it has to be more solid.”

Tina rinsed the soap off her body, then did the same for Bette.

“That is why women end up killed Bette. The courts are so fussy about issuing the domestic violence orders and because of that ‘criteria’ things fall through the cracks and who pays for it? The victim.”

“I can’t argue with that Tee.”

“Babe…please do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

“Do what Kit said…do it the right way. There is nothing that would make Jodi more happy than for you to get entangled in something that hurts your career, your reputation, or anything else.”

“You’re both right.”

“I know you understand that, but I also know you can be a hot head if someone messes with your loved ones.”

“And you’re one of my loved ones,” Bette said before placing a kiss on Tina’s lips.

Tina smiled. “Let’s rinse off and go to bed. It’s been quite a night.”  
  


#

The next morning, Bette and Tina’s bodies were tangled with each other and the sheets. The night had been filled with pleasure as they made love many times. Bette wanted to reassure Tina that she was safe and that no matter what, she would do all she could to protect her. She not only verbalized this to her, but did so in a physical way to ease Tina’s concerns and fears. Though the blonde had not articulated being fearful, Bette knew she had to feel this even if on a small level.

Tina woke to feeling Bette spooning her and her arm wrapped around her. She was fully encased in the safety of Bette’s body and the sheets. She felt Bette’s warm breaths on the skin of her shoulder every time she exhaled. It was a peaceful rhythm and not one Tina was going to interrupt. She lay there, thinking about the night before and was angry that Jodi would just waltz into her work with the sole intent to make her uncomfortable, or gain some control over her. Putting the anger aside, she also realized that Jodi was becoming irrational. She wondered to what extent she was willing to go to disrupt her and Bette’s lives. Her thoughts were interrupted by feeling Bette’s lips placing some gentle kisses on her shoulder.

Tina shifted and turned over. “Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Like a log. You?”

“Me too.” Bette leaned in and kissed Tina’s lips.

“Mmm…” I could get real used to this.

“I hope you do.” Bette pushed a few strands of hair from Tina’s face. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m okay. A little frustrated to be honest.”

Bette nodded her head, indicating her understanding. “I promise, I will do whatever I can to put a stop to all this. “I’m sorry that this is happening.”

“Baby, it’s not your fault.”

“I just don’t understand what this is all about. She is the one who stepped out. She is the one who chose to emotionally invest with someone outside the relationship. She has to live with her choices...”

Tina couldn’t help but recall what Jodi had said about Ellie’s divorce, and how her husband had been convinced that she and Bette were having an affair.

“…but to come back now, when I have been clear that I have no intention to ever be with her, to ever be able to trust her….it just makes no sense.” 

“It may be that she realized what she lost. Sometimes it takes losing someone to realize what they had. Some people realize it right away, and some people realize it over time. I’m by no means saying that how she went about it was right, or that she hasn’t turned into a bit of a psycho woman, but why she came back is probably because she knew she fucked up and was hoping for another chance.”

“Yeah…it is possible, I mean, she did basically say that when she first showed up here. But I was clear. I was adamant.”

“I know you were.” Tina rubbed Bette’s arm. “You don’t own this. She does.”


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Let's see what our ladies are up to today... Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 96**

Once the women got out of bed, they both decided to go for a run. They enjoyed teasing each other by sprinting ahead to take the lead, therefore prompting the other to compete. Their five mile run brought them back home feeling accomplished.

“I’m impressed,” Tina said, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

“Don’t ever underestimate my stamina,” Bette said before grabbing the water from the holder on her waistband and taking a seat on the front step of her porch.

Tina arched a brow and took a seat next to her. “You have great stamina baby.” 

Bette smirked. “Age is nothing.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tina was aware of the nearly ten years age difference, and that while Bette was in incredible shape, and that their age difference wasn’t a problem for her, it was something that seemed to bother Bette a little bit. Tina felt that Bette’s high sex drive might have something to do with her wanting to prove that she could keep up. Certainly both of them were highly attracted to one another and enjoyed sex, but there were subtle things that Bette would say or do that made Tina believe that she was a little sensitive to the age difference.

“As I recall, your birthday is coming up pretty soon.”

“Yeah…just another day.” 

“No it isn’t. I hope we get to celebrate it by doing something fun together.”

“I don’t know…”

“Um, didn’t you just say age is nothing? Don’t be a party pooper.”

“I know it’s just a number, but I’ll be forty-six Tina. That is only four years short of…half a fucking century!”

“Well damn Bette, you might as well go out and get a walker, look into senior housing and more.”

“What?” 

“Ridiculous isn’t it?”

“Yes, I didn’t say that I was a senior citizen—though the AARP can shove their membership up their ass. They best not be sending my anything in a few years.”

“Why not? I hear they offer great discounts.”

“Well I prefer to pay full price thank you.”

This conversation alone was a sign of Bette’s discomfort. Tina placed her hand on Bette’s back and rubbed it. “Babe, what is it about getting older that bothers you?”

Bette remained quiet. At this time in her life, she wanted to feel settled. She had wanted to have been married and have started a family. Life felt like it had been slipping away and once her birthday comes, forty-six is closer to fifty than what forty-five was. “There is a whole lot of things that I thought I would have accomplished by now.”

“Baby, look at this amazing house. You have a phenomenal career, and from what I have learned from you concerning your cases, your success rate is over the top.”

“It’s true that my career has enabled me to have built this home, but what is a home if you don’t have a family in it? Tee, by this time in my life I thought that I would be married with kids…at least one for sure.”

Tina tilted her head and rested her hand on Bette’s knee. They had only scratched the surface about kids and hadn’t had a true discussion based on the fact that they were simply dating and so new. “I understand what you are saying. When Eddie and I divorced, I felt like I was needing to start over, like I wasted so much precious time. I’m thirty-six and feel a little biological pressure that if I want kids I need to be seriously thinking about it…but…I don’t know Bette, I guess sometimes things happen for a reason.”

“Speaking of Eddie…and the divorce. I know it was a sensitive subject when your sister brought it up, as you didn’t feel it was the proper time to do so. It sounds like Jen felt you were seriously screwed by him in the divorce.”

Tina took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Bette, when he cheated on me, in what was our home…I didn’t want it. I didn’t want any part of that home. I certainly wasn’t going to want to live there. He had that woman in our bed.”

“Understandable. So then…he bought you out?”

“No, I… I didn’t want to get caught up in a long and drawn out court battle with him. I needed to have my peace of mind and didn’t want it to be contested. He offered to pay off some of my student debt, and some credit cards that were in my name.”

Unless Tina was in medical school, or had enormous credit card debt, Bette couldn’t see where that was a fair deal. “I don’t mean to be intrusive Tina, but how much student debt and credit card debt did you have?”

“It was a lot. I mean I had about $80,000 in student debt and the credit card debt was about $25,000. The interest I would have paid over the life of the student loan would have been huge. My attorney looked at the deal and said it was in my best interest to take the offer that Eddie made than to go through a contested divorce.”

“How much did you trust your attorney?”

“I think he did a good job. I trusted him.”

Bette’s facial expression showed she thought otherwise.

“What?”

“Tee…I don’t know him but I…” Bette nearly let the cat out of the bag about Mike wanting her to look into her attorney, so she quickly had to recover. “Well let’s say that not all attorneys can be trusted. Sadly, more shouldn’t be than should.”

“I know that attorneys have a bad name at times, but he really did seem to be looking out for me.”

“Let me ask you this. I would really like to review your case.”

“What? Oh God no…I don’t want to revisit that time Bette. It’s in my past and I’m over it. Not to mention, everything has been signed and it’s all done.”

Bette took hold of Tina’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then please…let me do this for you.”

“Baby you have enough of your own cases that take up your time, let alone do something like this.”

Bette squeezed her hand. “This wouldn’t be very difficult at all. I have concerns Tina…by just what you have said about it. Just let me look into it.”

Tina was silent as she contemplated Bette’s offer. She was confident that Bette wouldn’t come to any different conclusion, and in some ways felt that maybe it would be to her benefit. “Okay. I feel certain you will come to the same conclusion and maybe once you do, then I can finally tell Jen and she will end the subject for good.”

Bette didn’t agree with Tina, for she felt strongly that something wasn’t on the up and up with her divorce, but she wasn’t going to share that. She wanted to have Tina’s permission to move forward, even if she already did place a phone call and start the process. 

“Well, let’s see what happens. In the meantime, the weekend is here and we agreed to get a lot of your things moved in. I’ll give Shane a call and make sure we are still on for her to come here at 11am.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a tender kiss.

“No sense in taking a shower yet. We are going to get all sweaty moving things.”

Bette gave Tina another kiss. “Right, and then we can get clean together Luv.”

“Your sex drive is crazy.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Not at all. I just like to check in with you, and be sure that you aren’t feeling like you need to prove yourself as an incredibly fulfilling lover.”

There was a sliver of truth to what Tina said. In the back of Bette’s mind, she didn’t want Tina to ever feel unfulfilled. Because she was never with a woman, Bette felt a little more pressure to ensure that Tina was never wanting for something that she wasn’t getting. She wanted to give her all she could sexually, so that she was satisfied. She was fully aware that Tina was a very sexual woman. It came across in how she carried herself in her job at the strip club, and in general.

“Tina, it is extremely important to me that you feel fulfilled and satisfied. This is your first experience with a woman, and I don’t want you to feel like something is lacking.”

Tina turned to face Bette. “Babe, is that why you seem to be so focused on sex?”

“No…yes…no. Okay wait…I don’t want this to be misinterpreted. I love sex with you. I have never been attracted to someone as much as you. So, my desire to have our bodies touching, loving, and more is quite easy to say the least. I suppose there are multiple things that make sex a focal point for me with you. Like I said, being that I am your first sexual experience with a woman that is one thing. Then add in the fact that you are in your prime and –“

“Okay, I don’t really mean to interrupt, but you are in your prime too. Sorry…go on.”

“There are just a few variables that are present which has increased my drive and desire.”

Tina rubbed Bette’s forearm. “Well, let me just reassure you that I have absolutely no complaints whatsoever. I am happy to be with you in any way….whether it is to be held by you…whether we are holding hands…and of course, whenever we are making love. And…don’t forget…” Tina lowered her voice as if someone might hear her. “No one has EVER made me ejaculate when I orgasmed, so I would say that you have nothing to worry about…” Tina slid her hand behind Bette’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, pausing briefly to restate her last words. “…and I mean nothing.”

Bette felt it was easy to talk to Tina. This was quite rare for her, as it typically would take a very long time before she allowed herself to open up and be vulnerable. It was something that she treasured deeply.

“Well my love, we have had some pretty deep conversation. How about I give Shane a call and we start getting your things here?”

“Sounds great.”

#

Shane, Alice and Dana helped move most of Tina’s bedroom into the U-Haul during the first trip, and then moved some furniture from each of the other rooms that she wanted to keep in the carriage house to keep more as storage than anything else. Her clothes and other personal items were taken in a few more trips that followed. Once Shane had come up with the idea of using a U-Haul instead of just her pickup truck, Bette was happy to reserve it for Shane to drive, while Alice drove the pickup. 

Though they had the U-Haul for two days, it didn’t seem like they would be needing it for Sunday, as they had made enormous progress by Saturday afternoon.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I have worked up an appetite,” Bette said. “Who’s up for takeout?”

“You don’t have to feed us,” Shane said.

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Alice snapped, which prompted an elbow from Dana. “Oww!”

“It is the least I can do. So, you ladies talk about it and let me know what you want.”

Tina was in the spare room taking some clothes out of some plastic bins and placing them into the drawers of her dresser. She didn’t hear Bette approach her from behind, and only became aware when she felt Bette’s hand slip around her waist. “I am glad this day has happened.”

Tina turned to Bette and witnessed the biggest smile on her face. “I am too babe. You honestly didn’t have to go through the trouble of moving all the furniture out of this room. I would have just kept my bedroom set in the carriage house.”

“First, it wasn’t any trouble. Second, I want you to have things in this house that are a part of you and your life. This is just the start. The next thing we will do is look at the things that are on the walls and change things out with what you have.”

“Bette, I love the décor in this home. This is a rustic and country feel, and you can’t put just anything up or it will destroy it.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me. I love the things you selected. Now that so many of my things are here, I’ll have to show you the file I made up with pages from magazines that I had pulled out over the years, and some sketches. I think you will be pretty surprised at home close my dream home comes to this home…the layout…the décor and all of it.”

“I would love to see that. In the meantime, move things around as you see fit, and just…make yourself at home.”

Tina smiled and gave Bette an affectionate kiss. “Thanks babe.”

“I told the girls to choose something for takeout so we can all eat dinner together. Do you have a preference?”

“I am good with whatever they choose.”

“You sure? Alice can choose some funky things.”

“Really? Like what?”

Bette was going to have some fun, where Tina didn’t know too much about Alice just yet. “Well…she likes things like pigs feet, lambs tongue, fish eyes…”

“What the fuck? Seriously?” Tina grabbed her mouth feeling a dry heave.

Bette grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re adorable. I’m just teasing you.”

Tina pushed Bette away. “That is just wrong.” She then pulled Bette back in for a tight hug and kiss.

“Bette…” Alice stopped in the doorway. “Oh…sorry.”

“Your timing is always impeccable Alice.” Bette rolled her eyes.

“Well sorry….don’t blame me that you can’t keep your hands off her.”

Tina smirked removing her hands from Bette’s waist.

“What is it that you need?” Bette asked rather firmly.

“I wanted to let you know what we decided on. Geez…nice way to talk to the hired help…oh sorry, we weren’t hired, we are just help.” Alice jabbed.

“Shut it. What did you decide on?”

Tina was amused at the cantankerous yet fun relationship between Bette and Alice.

“Well...we decided on Chinese. Is that good for with you guys?”

Tina nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

“Tee what do you like?” Bette asked.

“I’m not fussy babe.”

“Alice, are we getting it from our usual place?”

“Yeah.”

“Tee, I have a menu in the kitchen drawer. Take a look at it and see what you want and Alice can call it in.”

“You want your usual?” Alice asked Bette.

“Sure.”

Tina wanted to be able to know what Bette’s “usual” was with everything. She hoped to be that person who would be able to say that to her. It would take time, but she believed in their relationship and that it would endure.

#

It was a pleasant evening outside, so Tina suggested that everyone eat on the back deck which was met with a pleasant response from the girl.

“This was a great idea to eat outside Tee.”

The girls took turns handing the take out containers around the table so everyone could share their choices and some extra appetizers that Bette had added in. 

“So Tina, it was a smart decision moving your bedroom set. You never know when Porter pisses you off and you just need our own room,” Alice said as she bit a piece of steak teriyaki from the skewer.

Bette arched a brow at Alice while Dana elbowed her.

“I don’t anticipate ever using it,” Tina said with a smile. “I don’t believe in going to bed angry.” Tina glanced at Bette. “It’s different when you have a disagreement and you have your own place, or can hang the phone up. But when you are in the same home… I don’t know…I just have to be with peace before going to sleep at night.”

Shane took in everything that Tina said and smiled as she nodded. “You have a great woman there Bette.”

“I do.” Bette smiled at Tina as she rubbed her back. 

“Likewise,” Tina returned.

Bette had made a large pitcher of Mai Tai’s which everyone was enjoying, and the conversation was light and filled with laughter, bantering and a lot of fun. Tina really liked these girls, and while Bette was the oldest in the group, she fit in perfectly and was a balance for all of them. Tina knew that this would be one of many times in which the girls would be over and sharing meals, celebrating milestones, and more. She was happy to have made some nice new friends.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Thank you for reading and for your comments. So many different feelings from each of you about what is happening. Love reading the different perspectives. ~ Chicki

**Chapter 97**

Once they were through with dinner, the girls decided to play a few different card games, which of course caused Alice to whine a few times and accuse Shane and Bette of cheating. Tina was soon learning more about each personality and how it all blended together. These women had a rich history and were close, and she hoped that one day they would consider her to be one of them as well. Little did she realize, it was already happening naturally. Tina was really growing on them, and one of the best things was that she breathed life into Bette’s life, and that made them extremely happy.

When they were through playing cards, they moved to the living room, with everyone coupled up except Shane, but that was soon to change as she had a text from a woman named Carmen that she had started to see off and on. “Hey Bette, do you mind if Carmen comes over?”

Alice, Dana and Bette in unison asked, “Who’s Carmen?”

Shane smirked, resting her leg over the side of the plush chair. “She is a DJ at one of the clubs I have gone to. We have gotten together a few times.”

“Together…so that just means they fuck,” Alice turned to Tina to clarify.

Tina laughed at Alice’s bluntness.

Bette was staring at Shane’s body language. It was different than usual. “I don’t mind. I’m taking it if you are having us meet her that this is more than—“

“No, no!” Shane was quick to stop Bette. “It isn’t more than anything. We have a good time. She was hitting me up by text, but I am having fun here…however I’d like to see her so I just figured—“

“It’s all good. Invite her over,” Bette replied.

Shane texted Bette’s address to Carmen. 

Tina lay back against Bette on one end of the sofa, while Dana and Alice were on the floor leaning against the love seat. 

“What’s the longest you have ever stayed with someone?” Tina asked Shane.

Shane hadn’t realized Tina was talking to her as she had been caught up in her texting. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“She wants to know how long you keep doing someone before you move on to another pussy,” Alice piped in.

Dana nudged her woman. “Al, what the hell!?”

“Ouch. Well…it is sort of what she asked.”

“I was just asking what the longest time frame was that you were with one woman.”

“Like…with just one person in an ex…excl…”

“Come on Shaney, you can say the word _exclusive_ can’t you?” Alice teased.

“Shit if I know. I mean…I suppose it depends on how close they get. If they get too close in a week, I’m out. Some others don’t get close as soon, so it lasts a little longer. Hook ups are usually less drama than relationships.”

“Ohh…I don’t know about that,” Bette jumped in. “You have had a few psycho women bring some serious drama.” Bette turned to Tina. “She had her first hair salon burn down…it was arson, but no one could prove who it was, though we had a pretty good idea. She had one chick take a bat to her car. Oh, and the time that one had put flyers up on telephone poles, outside businesses and other places with Shane’s picture and referencing that she fucks around with women and other things I won’t repeat.”

“Are you kidding?” Tina couldn’t believe it. She looked to Shane for corroboration, which by the expression of her face, was confirmation enough. “Shit…is this like a lesbian thing or something? I know a lot of heterosexuals that have broken up…even went through real nasty divorces and didn’t resort to things like.”

“Well…lesbians can bring some serious dyke drama,” Alice offered. “I had a few doozies too.”

Bette grinned at Tina’s curiosity and knew she could have fun with her. “You know…some of us even turn into vampires.” Bette showed her teeth and leaned in towards Tina’s neck.

“Baby you can bite my neck anytime.” Tina turned and kissed Bette, a kiss that lingered and turned steamy.

“Getting a little hot in here,” Dana mumbled.

“Get a room you two!” Alice yelled. “Like, down the hall there.”

Within a few minutes, Shane looked at a text and told the girls that Carmen was approaching the front door. She also warned Alice to behave herself.

“God, I can’t wait to see this chick,” Alice whispered. “She has to be something for Shane to have hung around AND to invite her here.”

“Shhh….” Dana brought her hand to Alice’s mouth. “Don’t start. If you do, I won’t protect you from Shane’s fury.”

Shane walked in with her pinky finger wrapped around Carmen’s. “Hey everyone…this is Carmen.” Shane had the cutest smile on her face. “That is Alice and Dana…they are married. Over there is Bette and her girlfriend Tina, and well…this is Bette’s place.”

Carmen waved and said hi to everyone before following Shane to the chair that she had previously been sitting. Shane motioned for Carmen to share the chair, which forced her to share part of Shane’s lap. “What a great house,” Carmen remarked. “I love the timber home style. It’s so rustic.”

“Thank you. It’s comfortable…homey.”

“Yeah, it just screams cozy. I love it.”

Tina was still hanging on Shane’s introduction as Bette’s girlfriend. It was nice to hear those words. It was what she was, but it was the first time she was actually acknowledged as such, and coming from her new friendship was meaningful to her.

Alice grabbed a magazine from the pile of mail that Bette had placed on her coffee table when they made their last trip moving things from Tina’s. As she thumbed through the magazine, she noticed an envelope addressed to Bette from the Women Lawyer’s Association of Los Angeles. “Hey, are they doing another mixer thing this year?” She reached for the envelope and held it up in Bette’s direction.

“Yeah, I had gotten a call asking if I planned to attend again. It’s a good chance to network a little bit. This year the Mexican American Bar Association will be attending along you’re the usual Attorneys and Judges.”

“I loved it when I covered it for the magazine a couple of years back. That was the year they spoke a lot about DACA.”

“Right, and this year they will discuss the Foundation’s Domestic Violence Project.”

Carmen was intrigued. “Wow, that sounds exciting. So are you a lawyer or judge or something?”

Bette laughed. “No, not a Judge. Certainly not yet.”

Nearly everyone turned their heads abruptly and reacted.

“Yet? What?” Dana was surprised.

“Seriously?” Shane asked.

“Whoa, like…’all rise, presiding is the Honorable Judge Bette Porter’” Alice stated more than asked.

Tina was looking up towards Bette, waiting for her response.

“It isn’t something that I am planning for, but in some circles it has come up…usually at these kind of mixers, or a conference or banquet. I have had a few judges strongly encourage me to consider it.”

The girls were all surprised, not to mention Tina. “Babe that is such a compliment from those who are already on the bench.”

“It is, and I appreciated their vote of confidence. I love being a lawyer and making a case stick. Being on the other side where you must be impartial, apply the rule of law to both sides, decide what you allow in or throw out...it gets into the guts of the law and I’m not certain I want to go down that road.”

“I think you would make an incredible Judge,” Tina said. “You are so passionate about what you do, and just doing the right thing. I think you would be fair, honest, and honorable.”

“Tee, you are a bit biased.” Bette grinned as she squeezed her into a hug.

“I agree with Tina, I think you would be a great Judge,” Shane added.

“Okay, aside from that…I’m going to make this all about me and just come out and ask you, can you bring a friend? If so, I’m all in.” Alice was quite forward, hoping she could once again mingle with what she viewed as powerful people. 

“Alice, don’t be ridiculous. If Bette brings anyone, she would bring Tina.” Dana was annoyed that her wife basically inserted herself, at a time when Bette was now in a relationship with someone.

Bette looked at Tina. “I was going to talk to you about it. We can discuss it later.”

“Okay,” Tina replied. “I’m good with that.”

“But when will I know?” Alice continued to push.

“Al, sometimes you are just … ugh!” Dana was really ticked off. “Do you not understand? When you covered the banquet a couple of years ago, you weren’t really there as Bette’s guest, you were there for your job. You aren’t covering anything this year, so you don’t automatically get to hang on her coattails as her guest. Tina is the one that should go if she wants to.”

“Tina if you decide you don’t—“

“Alice.” Bette’s voice was low and firm. She didn’t need to say another word, for her tone and her expression was enough of an indicator that not only was the discussion over, but she would not be attending this banquet.

#

It was about 1am by the time everyone left. Both Bette and Tina were exhausted by all that they had done that day and were grateful that they showered once they had gotten home and before they had dinner. Now they could just ease into the comfort of their bed.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Bette asked cuddling Tina close.

“I had a blast. Alice is such a hoot!”

“Yeah, that’s one things she is…”

Tina chuckled. “Oh come on babe, you two are something together.”

“She means well, but sometimes she just fails to…shut…up.”

“I love how she gets under your skin.”

“Under my skin huh? You get under my skin.” Bette kissed Tina’s lips, grabbing her bottom lip with her teeth. “…but in a good way.”

“Don’t you start,” Tina warned. She knew that she could quickly come undone when it came to Bette, and tonight she really just wanted to cuddle and find sleep.

Bette snickered, “Do you have a headache?”

“No! But I am tired, and I know you are too. I saw how your eyes were getting heavy as the night went on.”

“I can muster enough energy.”

“Beeette.” Tina laid a gentle kiss on Bette’s lips. “We talked about this… you don’t need to prove anything.”

“Tina I don’t think you understand how alluring you are. You…you just stir things up in me and—“

“And we have all the time in the world. We aren’t in a race…we are in a marathon. You stir things up in me too…fuck if you don’t. But I am exhausted, just hold me.”

Bette reached over and turned off the side lamp. She held Tina close to her as she spooned her from behind. She kissed the top of Tina’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

“I…love you…too,” Tina said as she tried to stay awake so she could enjoy Bette’s embrace. But she soon drifted into a deep slumber.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peeps! Hope you are enjoying this little tale...so many different things happening. Thank you for your continued support. I read every comment and enjoy all the feedback. You gals are the best. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 98**

When the morning sun peered through their bedroom window, Bette had been the first to wake. No longer was she spooning her lady, as she ended up further away from her in the large king size bed. Bette decided to make breakfast, carefully slipping out of bed and leaving the room as quietly as she could.

Once Bette was in the kitchen she started to sauté some veggies as preparation for their omelets. As the veggies cooked, she squeezed some fresh oranges for their juice, and pulled together some raspberries, blueberries and strawberries for a side of fruit.

#

Tina stirred in bed, reaching across for Bette. When she didn’t feel her she lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes only to find the bed empty. She looked towards the master bath, but the door was open and it was dark. 

#

Bette had just turned the omelet over when she felt two hands slip around her waist. “Shit!” Bette dropped the spatula in the frying pan.

“I’m sorry babe.”

Bette took a deep breath. “I didn’t hear you.”

Tina slipped her hands back around Bette’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “You’re not used to having someone else in the house.”

Truth was, she really wasn’t used to having someone in the house, but it also could be that she was also feeling a little more on guard due to Jodi and the fact she would be going to the courthouse the next morning to look into a Civil Harassment Order.

“You okay?” Tina asked.

“Yeah…of course. I’m sorry. You were so fast asleep when I left the room, I expected I was going to have to wake you for breakfast.”

“It smells great.” Tina removed one hand from Bette’s waist and reached for a blueberry which she brought to Bette’s mouth.

As Bette dipped her head to take hold of the berry, Tina pulled it away. “You tease.”

“I can be.”

“I know.”  
  
Bette placed the frying pan on one of the other burners that was off and turned around. “Give me that blueberry.”

“You want it?” Tina arched a brow then slipped her fingers inside the waistband of her sleep pants.

Bette grinned, “Seriously…you want me to have to work for it huh?”

“Depends how much you want it. I mean…there are other berries there in the dish.” With that, Tina took the blueberry from her pants and brought it to her mouth where her tongue traced the edge as it touched her lips.

Like a shark attacking its prey, Bette lunged forward and grabbed hold of Tina’s face as her mouth furiously engaged with Tina’s. She was hungry, and it wasn’t for the omelet she had carefully put together. It was the salacious blonde that she wanted to consume. Bette walked Tina backwards to the bedroom, their mouths never losing contact as they fell to the bed.

#

Bette crawled down Tina’s body, allowing her tongue to tantalize her skin as she left a wet path upon her skin. She sucked on her groin, leaving a mark before she shifted her body so her own center was now above Tina’s face. 

Tina had never engaged in sixty-nine, not even with her husband, for whatever reason mutually engaging in oral sex never happened with him or any other men she had been with. This turned her on, and she was quick to grab hold of Bette’s ass as she spread her own legs allowing Bette full access to her pussy. She pulled Bette down towards her, prompting Bette to loosen her legs and ease herself down. Both women started to orally please one another, licking…sucking…biting…giving their all. Tina followed much of Bette’s lead, as she felt an unusually high sense of communication from Bette through what she was doing to her, and interpreting that it was what she liked in return. Bette having been a more experienced with sixty-nine and women in general, stayed more focused on her target, where Tina found herself struggling to continue a constant pace with her mouth as her own pleasure rose. With the inability to use her mouth as her breathing became more intense, as did her moans, she used her fingers to penetrate Bette. Bette started thrusting her tongue deep inside Tina while her fingers scissored her clit. Tina started to grind her hips uncontrollably into Bette as she felt her center tighten and her climax build. Bette climax was building more slowly as Tina’s fingers would intermittently slow down then pick up again. Bette needed more, so she reached between them and took hold of the hand Tina was using and helped Tina maintain a quicker pace. It took a lot of skill for Bette to keep her focus on pleasing Tina orally, manually and using the one free hand to help Tina help her. By the time both women came, they were spent…especially Bette, who rolled over onto her back while her chest rose and fell.

Tina felt her head spinning. “Fu..uck.” Her forearm was resting over her forehead while her other hand reached for Bette. The first thing she felt was Bette’s thigh, which she held onto as she needed to feel her. “I...I’m so…sorry.”

Bette remained a bit breathless, but was concerned that Tina was apologizing. “Wh...what? What…are you…talking about?” Bette turned her body and move close to Tina, taking hold of her hand and holding it. “Tee?”

Tina was slightly self-conscious to look at Bette. Her head was turned the other way until Bette gently touched her chin and encouraged her to face her. “Talk to me.”

“I just…it was so incredible, and I just couldn’t keep up with you.”

Bette formed a tender smile. “Aww…Tee, it has nothing to do with keeping up. It has everything to do with connecting with one another, and you know what? It is nearly impossible for two people to come at exactly the same time. That is only on TV, not real life.”

“Still…it is pretty bad when you are using your tongue, one hand and then need to use your other hand to…help me please you.”

“You were just caught up in the pleasure and that happens. It is going to happen to me at times too Luv. I just was…hasty and didn’t want to wait, so if anyone needs to apologize it should be me.”

“Nooo…” Tina reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from Bette’s face. “I’m going to get better at this. I promise.”

“Well, you know what they say…practice makes perfect.” Bette smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Tina’s, each tasting their essence on the lips of the other. Their kiss lingered, before finally breaking. “But not right now, maybe later…we need to get some real nourishment besides sexual nourishment.” Bette chuckled. “I love you TK.”

“I love you too babe.”

#

After breakfast, Tina started to unpack more of her things while Bette worked in her study to prepare for the work week. When Bette noticed a few gaps in the schedule, she decided to give Ellie a call.

“Hey Bette.”

“Hey, you got a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I am looking through the shared calendar and there are a few gaps that I thought we had filled in with some client interviews.”

“Which days?”

“Let’s see…There is a large gap on Tuesday between 1pm and 5pm. Usually we have that reserved for interviews and there is nothing on the schedule.”

“Okay, any other day?”

“Thursday from 9am to 12noon. Nothing there.”

“That’s strange. Did you try syncing your phone?”

“I had done that before I left on Friday.”

“Then it should be up to date. I’m not home right now, but I’ll check and call you back later.”

“You’re a doll. Talk to you later.”

As Bette ended her conversation with Ellie, Tina could hear only Bette’s words but was reminded of what Jodi had said at the club. While she already pegged Jodi as someone who caused trouble, she did wonder if there was any truth to what she had said about Ellie’s husband being convinced the two were having an affair. 

She had found her file that contained her divorce agreement and all the forms and paperwork that had been a part of it when she was emptying one of her boxes that contained some personal papers and files.

“Bette,” Tina called out as she started walking from the spare bedroom to the office. “I found my file folder with the divorce paperwork if you still want to look at it.”

Bette turned around in the office chair and glanced above her eyeglasses at Tina. “I’ll be happy to.”

“Look at you all sexy with those glasses.” Tina arched a brow as she handed Bette the folder.

“Easy girl, we need to actually accomplish something today besides sex,” Bette warned. “Because you and I are like a match and gasoline…it doesn’t take much…so stop arching that brow at me like that.”

Tina laughed. “So just my brow gets you going huh?”

“Among other things.”

“Good to know.”

“How are you making out unpacking things? Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m good. I’m making some decent progress.”

Bette turned towards the folder and opened it. 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now, you were busy doing your normal legal stuff.”

“It’s no problem,” Bette said as she started to scan the divorce paperwork. “Do you know if your lawyer provided you with your ex-husbands Preliminary Disclosure?”

“I’m not sure. What is in the folder is everything I had a copy of.”

Bette quickly thumbed through the paperwork and didn’t find The Schedule of Assets and Debts, nor was there an Income and Expense Declaration or a Property Declaration. “Tina, there are forms that aren’t here that are important for me to take a look at.”

“Like what?”

“There are declarations that have to do with assets, debts, property and more. Your lawyer would have a copy. You might want to give him a call tomorrow and see about getting a copy, or I would be happy to speak with him for you, as I know what forms I would be looking for. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Bette, you know what you are looking for. Maybe I could stop by your office tomorrow and we could call from there so we are together?”

“Absolutely.”

“I can bring us lunch.”

“Sounds good.” Bette quickly returned her attention to the Form FL-180 the Judgment for Divorce. The box had been checked off for an uncontested divorce, and noted that both parties and their attorneys had appeared in the case and that the parties had entered into a written agreement regarding their property and marriage.

Tina had started to leave the room and turned her head back, observing Bette as she scanned the papers. Her expression was intense and completely focused on what she was reading. Tina smiled, realizing how much this woman cared about her and was looking out for her best interest.

Bette started to jot down some notes on a pad of paper. Some notations were questions she had for Tina’s attorney, others were questions she wanted to remember to ask Tina later. In many ways, the fact there were no children involved had made that portion of the divorce much cleaner, as child support, visitation and custody was mute.

Bette cringed when she took a look at box 8a. This is where a check was made indicating _“I knowingly give up forever any right to receive spousal or partner support.”_ The more boxes that were checked off which forfeited Tina’s rights to any economic support, the more Bette’s brows twisted. Certainly it seemed true that Tina just wanted the divorce to be over and done with, but that is when a good attorney is supposed to step in and remind his client of his or her rights and represent their best interest. Bette started to become furious that her attorney, Preston Duncan didn’t appear to have worked in her best interest at all.

She pulled off her glasses and took hold of her phone as she left the office. She glanced into the spare room where Tina was heavily involved in unpacking. She quietly walked through the house and out to the back deck. There she called Ken, the attorney she had spoken to on Friday and who she had reminded of the favors he had owed her. He was supposed to make some calls and look into the divorce decree. She looked back at the sliding door that she had left partially opened, and hoped that Tina remained busy while she made the call.

“It’s Bette. Did you find anything out? Yeah… okay… that’s it? That’s bullshit, there has to be a lot more in his background. Dig deeper. I know you’re not a P.I. Jesus, Ken you’re giving this guy more credit that he deserves if he is running circles around you.”

Tina had gone to the office to ask Bette if she had a box cutter. She then walked into the kitchen to look in what seemed like a catch all kind of junk drawer that she had discovered. As she rummaged through that drawer, she glanced out the kitchen window and noticed Bette on the deck. Her body language alone had indicated she was in a heated discussion. She hoped it didn’t have anything to do with Jodi.

“I know you don’t work for me dammit! No shit Ken. If you can’t do this then don’t look for me to bail your ass out of anymore trouble, and you and I both know you need me more than I need you pal.” With that, Bette ended the call. “Fucking asshole…”

“Babe?” Tina slid the slider open and stepped out onto the deck. “Everything okay?”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out. “Yeah…I…just a telemarketer.”

Tina knew that Bette had spent more time than someone would if they were simply hanging up on a telemarketer. Her expression didn’t convince Bette that she had made a good case.

“It was nothing,” Bette said as she kissed Tina’s cheek while passing by her to go into the house.

Tina turned back to look at Bette who was walking back to her office. She was confused. Why was Bette out on the back deck to speak with a telemarketer instead of speaking from her office? Bette was obviously quite upset on the phone call, and the last thing Tina wanted was for secrets to grow between them. At the same time, she had just moved in and didn’t want to insert herself into what was Bette’s privacy. She stepped out onto the deck and took a seat on the lounger as she contemplated whether she should refrain from asking Bette any further questions, and keep her worries to herself…or to risk pushing for more and have Bette start to feel suffocated by losing some privacy.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, thanks for your comments. I always enjoy reading them - some certainly make me laugh pretty hard. I appreciate your continued commitment and enthusiasm. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 99**

Bette had spent another hour in the office looking through the divorce paperwork. The most critical papers that she wanted were missing, and she couldn’t wait until Monday when she and Tina would be on a conference call with her lawyer to obtain those copies.

She didn’t hear Tina come up behind her office chair until she felt the blondes arms hug her from behind and kiss her cheek. “How about you take a break from that?”

Bette removed her glasses and placed them down on the desk. “We really need to talk to your attorney.”

Tina walked in front of the chair and leaned her ass against the desk. “Okay. Is there a problem?”

Bette didn’t want to worry Tina, and without having those other forms, it would be hard to explain her concerns. “I have some questions, but it would be best to wait until we talked with your attorney tomorrow.”

“In the meantime, you spent enough time on my stuff today. I was wondering if you would be up to going to the mall with me?”

“The mall? What are you looking to get?”

“Well…if I remember, there was a certain number I was wearing at the club last week that you liked, and I told you I wanted to get some lingerie that I would wear for you only.”

Bette arched a brow. “Oh really…well then…I say we should get right on that.”

Tina laughed. “I thought you would be up for it.”

#

Jodi had closed up the boutique and was meeting Cheryl and Victor for dinner at AbSteak inside The Beverly Center mall for 6pm. The second boutique that she partnered with Cheryl was doing very well, and she couldn’t wait to give both of them an update on things.

She pulled into the parking garage, a bit earlier than their meeting time as she wanted to stop at Bloomingdales to pick up a few more dresses to wear for work. It didn’t take too long for Jodi to pick out some dresses and make her purchase. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Jodi had advised the hostess that she was meeting a couple. “I just seated them, please follow me.”

Cheryl waved to Jodi as she approached the table.

“What did you do, some shopping?”

“I bought a few dresses I liked. I figured I need to play the part at work. Hi Victor.”

“Hi Jodi. How are you?’

“Good, things are good. I have to tell you, we had a stellar weekend at the boutique.”

“Tell me more,” Cheryl said, her excitement clearly showing.

“Well, we pulled in a little over $800.00 on Saturday and over $600 today.”

“That is fabulous!”

“I was pretty happy about it.”

“Have you seen any particular items that are a moving faster?”

“You know, there hasn’t been any one item that is hotter than the other. People have bought a variety of things.”

“Well, once you see anything that becomes a trend in sales, we need to stay on top of it and be sure we have enough supply to meet the demand.”

“Absolutely.” Jodi turned to Victor. “So, any good busts lately?”

Victor laughed. “You missed your calling Jodi.”

“I just find it so intriguing.”

“It can be.”

Not to mention the stress,” Cheryl chimed in. “He doesn’t have to say a thing, but just the way he walks down the hall when he comes home, I know what kind of a shift he had. Add to that the crazy hours that I can’t stand.”

“Well, if we are busting up sex rings, prostitution, human trafficking, a lot of that isn’t happening during the daylight hours.”

“He has a point,” Jodi said. “I suppose those kind of crimes happen more at night than other times. Let me ask you…do you guys look into strip clubs much?”

In fact, Victor and his partner Fitzy have been working a month long undercover operation on a number of strip clubs, but he wasn’t about to blow their cover. “Nothing is ever off the radar. Why, do you have any insider info?” Victor joked.

Cheryl laughed. “What are you thinking, that Jodi moonlights as a stripper?”

“Hey now…you don’t think I could pull that off? I think I am fit enough.”

“You’re not serious,” Cheryl joked. “You are more modest than to do something like that, and if you are, you better stop because Victor might have to take you into the station some night.”

“No, I’m not a stripper,” Jodi smiled. “However, my ex…she…well she seems to be seeing someone who strips at Pink…on Friday nights as a matter of fact.”

“Seriously?” Cheryl’s expression changed.

The information caught Victor’s attention, which left the boutique conversation in the dust. Now it was he and Jodi that were leading the conversation. The only interruption was when the waitress took their order for drinks and some appetizers.

#

Bette and Tina had walked in and out of a few clothing stores before finally arriving at Victoria’s Secret. 

Bette was eyeing a few of the bra, panty and garter sets that Tina had picked up to take a closer look at. 

“These are nice, do you like the lace and embroidery?”

Bette smirked. “Tee…anything you choose would be hot on you.”

“Come on, I want you to pick.”

Bette picked up the black embroidered thong panty and the unlined demi bra that matched. “These are rather spicy.”

“I am going to get the short lace kimono robe to match. I like black too. Good choice.”

“Do you like the one piece teddy’s?”

Bette nodded in the negative.

“No? Why?”

“Takes too long to take it off.”

Tina growled. “You are naughty.”

“Me? I’m not the one buying sexy, naughty lingerie to make her girlfriend come undone…unless…is there something here you would want me to wear?”

“You my love are a lot more visual than I am.”

“What does that mean?”

“Meaning, I know you like this sexy stuff on me…at least that is the strong message I got when I first met you. I could tell from the very first time we met you were a visual person.”

“I have to admit, it definitely is hot. That’s why if you found something that you would like me to wear then I will.”

“You already wear sexy underwear…those lacy Brazilian panties are insane.”

Bette noticed a satin short PJ set that she liked for herself, and took it off the rack. “You like this, I have one of these sets in a different design.”

“That looks comfortable…and sexy… I like the low neckline on the top. Not too many buttons to undo either,” Tina uttered a throaty growl.

“Don’t do that,” Bette said. 

“Ha ha, does it get you hot and bothered?” Tina teased.

“Between you doing that and imagining you in any one of these outfits…and then out of them…yeah you could say I’m getting a little hot and bothered.:”

“Okay, well how about you go and checkout so I can get something as a surprise where you already picked out the black set.”

The sales lady approached. “Hi ladies…do you need any help with anything?”

“No thank you, we’re good,” Bette replied.

The lady lingered, looking at the little number that Tina had in her hand. “That is a popular set. Some ladies have come back and gotten it in a different color, saying their husbands went crazy over it”

Bette shook her head. “Husbands?”

“Yes, husbands.” She looked back at Tina. “I bet your man will be happy.”

Tina started to answer but was interrupted by Bette, who she could tell was not pleased in the least with the arrogant assumption.

“Actually, if you really want to know, she plans to wear it for me before I take it off her and we fuck all night.”

Tina winced, as the lady turned red and simply walked away.

“Holy shit Bette!”

“What? Tee, we no longer live in a time where anyone should be making assumptions like that.”

“I know, but she is an older woman and obviously out of touch.”

“Anyone who is still _‘out of touch’_ must be living under a rock. Didn’t it bother you?”

“I don’t know…I guess I just looked at it like an honest mistake.”

Bette remained provoked. “That wasn’t a mistake. That was arrogance. You haven’t had to deal with how rude and superior straight people can be having lived a heterosexual life.”

Tina rubbed Bette’s arm. “Okay…I’m sorry you have had to deal with that. You’re right…I haven’t had to face this kind of stuff, so it wasn’t as disturbing to me.”

Bette was still fuming. “Plan on being disturbed then Tina, because you are smack in the middle of a relationship with a woman, and you will start to become more and more aware of people’s careless assumptions.”

“I understand that you are upset, and I can’t begin to imagine the difficulties that you and others who are LGBTQ have faced. I really think that woman didn’t mean to be hurtful, or dismiss your sexuality. She looked like she is probably in her early-seventies and probably deals with more heterosexual couples in this line of business than anything else.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you with what I said. Sometimes people just…”

“Are you okay? You seemed a little on edge today…when you were outside on the deck.”

“What? No, yeah I’m okay. I guess I should go to the checkout. I’ll meet you on the bench just in front of the store.”

“Okay.” Tina watched as Bette made her way to the front, hoping that the sales associate wouldn’t be anywhere in sight. 

At the front, Bette was happy to find a young woman at the cash register. “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Okay, that will be $67.98.”

“Can you also add a $100 gift card.”

“Sure.” The young woman processed the gift card and placed it in a cardboard holder. “Would you like it in the bag?”

“No, actually if you wouldn’t mind…” Bette looked back towards where Tina was standing with her back to them. “See that blonde there?”

“Yes.”

“She is going to be buying some things. Can you please give this gift card to her when she comes to check out?”

“Absolutely. That’s so nice of you.”

“The least I can do…considering I benefit from what she’s buying.”

The young girl winked. “Lucky woman.”

“See…that’s the difference between today’s younger generation…” Bette glanced over to the where the older woman had been placing some returns back onto the appropriate hangers. “…and the more outdated one.”

The young woman laughed, looking in the direction of where Bette had glanced. “Oh…Blanche. Yeah, she can be a bit old fashioned. She really is a sweet older lady.”

“I’m sure…”

Bette signed the credit card slip and left the store. As she was waiting for Tina, she received a call from Ellie.

“Hey Ellie.”

“Hi Bette, I was able to log in and look at the calendar. I don’t think your phone synced up. I emailed you a snapshot of what is on the calendar for the week.”

“Okay, that sounds good. Strange that my phone didn’t update.”

“Maybe you closed the program before it was done.”

“I guess anything is possible.”

“Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yeah…it was busy. You?”

“We were busy too. Two days during the week never go by as fast.”

“That’s the truth.”

“I might be late tomorrow morning.”

“Oh? Anything fun?

“Maybe…I want to make breakfast in bed for Macy.”

“You might be really late then,” Bette laughed.

Tina walked out of the store and walked over to the bench that Bette was sitting on.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Bette ended the call. “You all set?”

“Yes, and you didn’t have to do that with the gift card. That is a lot of money Bette.”

“Tee, I don’t want you spending money on something that you are buying for my benefit. I have it to spend, so let me. Now…I don’t know about you, but I can smell that steakhouse from here. Would you like to grab dinner there?”

“I would love a good steak.”

“Me too.”

Bette took hold of Tina’s hand as they walked past several stores and down a side wing of the mall where the steakhouse was. 

“Hello ladies, welcome to AbSteak. Is it just the two of you?”

“Yes,” Bette replied.

“Okay, let’s see…” The hostess looked down at the seating chart. “Okay, follow me.”

Bette slid the chair out for Tina before taking a seat herself and accepting the menu from the hostess.

“I’m famished,” Tina admitted while opening the menu.

Jodi was sipping her wine when she glanced over and noticed Bette and Tina at a table about 50 feet away. “Shit…speak of the devil.”

“Huh?” Cheryl was confused, but followed Jodi’s eyes.

“My ex and her stripper girlfriend, Tina. Well, at the club she goes by the name of Eva.”

Victor glanced over in the direction that Jodi was looking. He knew which table they were at and didn’t question it. His wife on the other hand didn’t know which table.

“Are you serious? They are here?” Cheryl asked.

“Yes, in the corner, by the fake tree with the white lights…”

“Oh, the blonde and brunette?”

“Yes.”

“Which one is your ex?”

“The brunette.” Jodi pulled her eyes away from them. “She has lost her mind. I actually had hoped we would get back together, but then this woman showed up and…well she destroyed any chance we had.”

Victor continued to stare at Tina, for he had recognized her, but wasn’t about to offer the admission. 


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya my little chickadees, hope Sunday is going well for you. Here's the next chapter for your PLEASURE. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 100**

Bette and Tina both ordered filet mignon and the vegetables that came with it. They opted to share a bottle of Merlot wine, neither having noticed Jodi and the company she was with.

“What do you think of having your sister and family over for dinner some night this week?” Bette asked as she poured some wine into Tina’s glass.

“You are so busy during the week Babe. Would it be better on a weekend day?”

“Either works for me.”

“I’ll give her a call later and find out what would work best for them.” Tina reached for Bette’s hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it. “Thank you for thinking of them. It would be nice to have them over.”

“I think so too.”

“Hey, maybe Kit could join us too. That would be great for our sisters to meet one another.”

“I could ask her.” Bette took a sip of her wine. “Oh, remind me before we go home, I have to stop at the Mack’s Camera Store and pick up some pictures they printed for me.”

“Okay.”

“I need to use some for a case this week. Speaking of the week, how is your week looking?”

“Not too bad. I picked up about 5 new clients this week, so I will need to develop a fitness plan for each one of them.”

“Has Kit still been showing up faithfully?”

“She has still been doing pretty good. I think she missed only two days last week, which is okay because she has been very consistent.”

“Good. I worry about her.”

“Ladies, filet mignon medium well.”

“Right here,” Tina motioned.

“And this one is medium rare.” The waitress placed that filet in front of Bette.

“Is there anything else I can either of you?”

“All set,” Tina replied.

Bette nodded, agreeing with Tina.

“Smells terrific.” Tina cut into her steak which cut like it was butter. “Wow, so tender too.”

Bette cut a piece of steak and took the first bite. “Mmm…the best.”

Following dinner, the ladies returned home where Tina gave her sister a call, and Bette started their laundry.

“Hello.”

“Hey Jen.”

“Hi Tina. How are you?”

“Good. We moved most of my things this weekend.”

“I’m sorry Mike couldn’t help. Zach had his soccer game this weekend.”

“That’s okay. I totally understand. Hey, Bette wanted to know if you guys would like to come over for dinner one night this week, or next weekend…whichever works best for you guys.”

“Oh…well that is nice. Umm…I will talk to Mike and take a look at Zach’s game calendar too just to be sure nothing is going on. Can I call you back tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. We want to invite Bette’s sister Kit as well. It would be nice for everyone to get together.”

“That would be nice. I’ll let you know tomorrow which day works best for us.”

“Sounds good. Okay…well I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay…bye.”

“Hey Tee,” Bette called from the laundry room down the hall. “Can you come here?”

Tina walked down the hallway. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know what clothes you normally hang up to dry. I am doing a load of laundry and…”

“Aww…your merging our laundry. This must be real love.”

Bette bust out laughing. “Oh God yes, it is totally real when our clothes have the urge to merge.”

“I don’t know why this makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, because doing laundry has never done that for me before…so call me a nerd…but, this feels very homey to me.”

Bette smiled. “That’s the goal…for you to feel at home.” Bette slipped her hand around Tina’s waist and pulled her towards her. “Are you feeling at home?”

Tina looked into Bette’s chocolate brown eyes. “I am.”

“Good.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a tender kiss. “Now for the big questions…is this detergent and fabric softener to your liking?”

“I am not fussy, those are perfect.” Tina found it endearing that something as small as the brand of laundry detergent and softener was important enough for Bette to ask about. She really was making room for her in her life and in this home.

It was late, and time for bed. Tina had showered while Bette was back in her office plugging in the information on her calendar that Ellie had emailed to her. What she didn’t know, was the salacious blonde had slipped into the black lingerie she had bought that afternoon and was standing with her back arched against the door frame.

“Bette,” she said in a low and husky voice.

Bette looked up from her phone and turned her head. The sight of Tina in the lingerie was scandalous. Tina walked over to her and gently removed her reading glasses. “How about you…and I…go to bed?”

Bette remained sitting in her chair, taking in every inch of this woman before her. She reached behind Tina’s thigh and squeezed it. “You…look…so…fucking…hot.”

Tina arched both brows and slowly licked her lips. “Then you need to put the fire out.” Taking hold of Bette’s hand, she led her to the bedroom, where she had lit quite a few candles. 

The glow of the candles created a romantic ambience. “You get to have a private show,” Tina said as she led Bette to the end of the bed. “You just sit there and enjoy.”

Tina started to play Just a Lil Bit by 50 cent on the blue tooth speaker. Her body was in sync with each beat of the music. If there was one thing that Tina had, it was sexual rhythm, and she sure was good at this art. 

Bette’s eyes filled with lust as she watched every move that seemed to be choreographed perfectly with the words that filled the bedroom. Tina swayed her hips and dragged her hands down her sides to between her legs and back up. She walked close to Bette and slowly pushed her legs apart before turning around and thrusting her hips back as she twerked her ass and then slapped a cheek.

The brunette was completely and utterly turned on. Tina rotated her hips, grinding back into her, and dropping her head back against Bette’s shoulder which was more than tantalizing. This wasn’t the club with its no touching rules, so Bette eagerly slipped her hands around Tina’s hips and sucked on her neck, but was met with an admonishment.

“Did you ask permission?” Tina said.

“Permission?” Bette wasn’t used to playing like this. “You want me…” Bette smirked. “To ask?”

Tina stood up and turned to face Bette. “My body, my rules.”

Bette licked her lips. “Okay, but your body is telling my body that I should be touching you?”

Tina pushed Bette back onto the bed and straddled her. She didn’t answer Bette, and instead pinned her wrists. Bette wasn’t used to Tina showing so much control. It didn’t seem that long ago that she needed reassurance when it came to pleasing her. 

“Not yet.”

“Come on Tee…”

Tina released one wrist and brought her finger to Bette’s lips. “Shhh….you Bette Porter need to acquire patience.”

Tina raised her body and sat back on Bette’s thighs as she pushed her breasts together for Bette to see. She slowly dragged her hands down her sides and brought them to Bette’s pants, unbuttoning then unzipping them. She felt Bette’s fingers weave their way through her blonde hair which prompted her to pull her head away.

“Fuck,” Bette again was met with a denial.

Tina pinned Bette’s wrists once again. “Don’t make me have to tie you up.”

“Tie me up?” Again Bette smirked. Where was this coming from? Obviously when Tina dances like a stripper, and with her playlist and clothing, she gets into a role like nothing else. “You want to tie me up?”

“If you don’t follow the rules.” Tina brought her lips to Bette’s and hovered over them. The Brunette lunged forward to engage in a kiss which was met with Tina biting her lip...not too hard, though not overly gentle either. “My rules,” she whispered again.

Bette Porter was not used to someone taking as much control, not in the bedroom, and not in her life. Her feelings were mixed. She was completely turned on, but her lack of patience was getting her into a little trouble in the bedroom.

Though Tina worked out quite often, Bette was also in great shape. It didn’t take much for her to turn Tina over with one quick move and now have her pinned. “My rules now sweetheart,” Bette said.

Tina glared at her, for she was interrupting her ‘show’ and rhythm. Bette placed her mouth on Tina’s neck and started to drag her tongue to the base of her earlobe. “I want to fuck you,” Bette said close to her ear, before rolling her tongue around the lobe itself and taking it into her mouth. 

Tina struggled to turn Bette over, but she was too strong. While this was a minor annoyance, the feeling of Bette’s tongue against her was turning her on and breaking down her control. She was ready to surrender to the brunette, but she made a silent promise to herself, she was eventually going to gain control one of these times, even if she had to tie that woman down to do it.

Bette’s hand pushed Tina’s bra over her breast, where her hard nipple protruded out, inviting Bette to take it and do as she pleased. Bette’s hand reached down between them and slipped inside the lace thong where her fingers were met with proof of Tina’s desire. 

“Fuck,” Tina moaned as Bette’s fingers slipped around her clit before entering her. She wished she had gotten far enough to have removed Bette’s top and clothes before she was turned over. “Ba..be…take your clothes…off.” Her words were jagged.

“Too late.” Bette said, for she didn’t want to stop the rhythm she had started between Tina’s legs.

Tina reached down and tried to push Bette’s pants off her hips, but she was unsuccessful. She did however pull Bette’s top off of her, and unclasp her bra. 

As Bette pumped her fingers in and out of Tina, the blonde grasped Bette’s breasts through her bra as she arched her head back into the pillow. “Ohhh…harder…” she pleaded.

Bette needed her mouth on Tina. She needed to taste her, and orally please her. She moved her knees back, as she kept thrusting her fingers inside, then pushed the thong further aside with her free hand before her mouth started to suck on Tina’s clit.

“Jes..us…” Tina’s hands grabbed the sheets. She could feel Bette doing what she did that night at the resort in Palm Springs. She felt her insides start to build in that same way, like she was about to burst.

Bette knew just how to make Tina ejaculate. She had to carefully push the hood from the clit and expose its most sensitive nerve endings. Her fingers kept a consistent rhythm, finding the G-spot as her tongue did its special thing. Inside, her fingers felt Tina swell and tighten.

“Ohh… fu..fuck…I’m…gonna…. Baby…” Tina was breathless. She forfeited the control, and in that moment she was all too happy to have done so.

With one final sweep and roll of the tongue, Bette felt Tina ejaculate as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Tina laid back, her arm over her forehead and a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her face was flushed and she felt breathless. Her free hand reached down for Bette who kept her fingers inside and laid her head on Tina’ leg.

“Come here,” Tina said as her hand tried to encourage Bette. “Kiss me…”

Bette crawled up the mattress, her fingers still inside the blonde. Before she kissed Tina, she slid her fingers out of her and brought them to Tina’s mouth. Tina opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Bette’s fingers, tasting herself on them. 

Bette pressed her mouth against Tina’s, slowly pulling her fingers from between both of their lips and slipping her tongue inside Tina’s mouth. Tina’s tongue fought for dominance, as Bette’s tongue refused to surrender. 

Before long, Bette was on her back and Tina was removing her pants, and with Bette’s help her panties. “You need to get completely naked too,” Bette stated, rather than asked.

Within seconds, both women were naked, and Tina was eager to make love to Bette. The brunette loved feeling Tina’s skin against her own, and especially enjoyed feeling her breasts pressed against her own. 

“Spread your legs,” Tina demanded. She sucked Bette’s nipple into her mouth as her hand slipped between Bette’s legs. “I…want to… claim you,” she said as she started to suck hard on the inside of Bette’s breast, determined to leave a mark. 

Bette’s hands grabbed hold of Tina’s hair as the blonde accomplished her branding. While Tina descended Bette’s body, she tweaked her nipples between her thumb and forefinger as she kissed and nipped at the brunette’s tight abdominal skin. As she reached Bette’s pubic bone, she took a moment to look up at her…the pause caused Bette to look down at her. 

“I love you,” Tina said before bringing her mouth to Bette’s center and spreading her lips. Her pussy glistened from how wet she had become. The moment Tina started to please her, Bette arched her head back into the pillow.

“I love you too Tee,” she uttered as her hips thrusted in rhythm with Tina’s tongue that was deep inside her. The blonde worked hard to be sure that she did everything possible to bring as much pleasure to Bette as she could. She was always left completely satisfied each time Bette made love to her, and she never wanted to leave the brunette needing more.

Tina’s fingers rubbed Bette’s clit from side to side in a rapid rhythm as her tongue circled the inside of her pussy. She could feel Bette’s walls swell and tighten around her tongue, but she continued to push through the strong hold it was having and wasn’t going to stop tongue fucking her until she heard Bette scream in ecstasy, which arrived only moments later.

What followed next, is what was the most satisfying to both women, and it was when their bodies melded close together after their lovemaking while feeling post orgasmic bliss. Tina’s head lay against Bette’ chest, feeling it rise and fall while her leg draped over Bette’s. There was several minutes of complete silence, with the only their hands caressing one another.

“So…I take it you liked the outfit,” Tina said softly against Bette’s skin.

Bette was caressing Tina’s hair with her other hand. “It isn’t simply the outfit…it’s you…it is you _in_ that outfit, and your sexual confidence that makes it sensual.”

Tina rested her hand over Bette’s breast. Early on in her relationship with Eddie, he loved buying lingerie for her, but it was always about the sexy lingerie more than she felt it was about her. He frequently pushed her to wear lingerie before they had sex. Bette’s words meant a lot to her. 

“Thank you,” Tina whispered. She felt a few tears escape from her eye, roll down her face and land onto Bette’s chest, which she sensed.

“Tee…” Bette reached for Tina’s chin and lifted it. It alarmed her to see the tears in Tina’s eyes. “Luv? What’s wrong?”

Now that Bette had seen her, Tina had gotten even more emotional. She nodded her head so as not to talk.

“Hun…talk to me.”

Tina composed herself and propped her head on her hand and faced Bette. “You are…a loving soul. You just…you make me feel good.”

“You do the same for me,” Bette replied.

“I never felt so…I don’t know Bette…complete…loved…accepted. I was just thinking about what you said and how you said it…about the lingerie. When I was with Eddie, he was very visual.”

“Well, I am guilty of being visual too…” Bette admitted.

“I know you are, but it is so very different. With Eddie, he constantly bought me lingerie, and it got to the point where the only time we would have sex is if I would wear something sexy.”

Bette couldn’t believe how much of an asshole this guy was. “That wasn’t your fault…you don’t own that Tina, he does.”

“I know that logically, but emotionally it was hard. I mean, most guys would love getting laid no matter what a woman was wearing. Let’s face it, give them a blow job, and they wouldn’t care if you were wearing a mask. But Eddie was different. Don’t get me wrong, for a while I was happy how turned on I could make him, and I felt very sexual wearing those things. But there was a point where it changed into a requirement, and it made me feel…” Tina’s tears started again. “It doesn’t matter…this matters….us. My tears aren’t about that prick, it is about you and how incredibly different you are, and how much you mean to me.”

Bette’s empathy allowed her to feel Tina’s emotional pain. “I’m sorry that you went through that Tee. For the record, you could wear an adult onesie pajama and I would still be sexy in love with you.” 

Tina couldn’t help but exhale a slight chuckle as she felt Bette hug her close, and kiss the top of her head. She was reassuring and made her feel accepted and loved.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Well, here we go with yet another fun chapter of RX! Hope you enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 101**

The first stop Bette made when she left the house at the courthouse to inquire about how she or even Tina could pull a Civil Harassment Order. She was able to speak with the Clerk of Courts that she had known for some time.

“Hey Bette, you aren’t lost are you?” Gary joked.

“Monday’s anything is possible,” Bette replied. 

“I hear ya. What can I do for you?”

Bette looked around at some of the administrative help that were in earshot. “Can we talk in your office?”

“Sure.” Gary buzzed her through the small half door so she could walk behind the large customer service desk, and followed him to his office. Once inside, he took a seat behind his desk as Bette sat in front of it.

“I have a situation with my ex.”

“What kind of situation?”

“Well, she had visited me after a long time that we have been apart. She had come to me asking that I represent her in a personal injury case, but I referred her to someone else. Then her house had caught fire and she had nowhere to go, so I had allowed her to stay at my place under the conditions that I would be short term. At the same time, I had started seeing someone.”

Gary listened intently.

“My ex…Jodi…she apparently had convinced herself that she had a chance of resuming a relationship with me, which is not the case. She had kept pushing for it, but I rejected her and the whole possibility. When my girlfriend Tina had shown up at my house, let’s just say that Jodi had intentionally made it look like Tina had interrupted something. In fact, in order to get her out of the house, I had to call the police and they had to remove her. Since then, she sent me flowers to my work with a note card saying she loved me and knew I felt the same. I thought Tina had sent them and of course that only added stress to my current relationship.”

“Bette…you are an attorney. You know the parameter’s of a Civil Harassment Order. So far this is weak. A scorned lover can certainly become a concern, but has she threatened you in any way…made any attempt to return to your home?”

“No…no she hasn’t. But these advances that she makes…they are unwelcomed.”

“Right, and unless there is a pattern than develops that becomes real strong, there isn’t much right now that would justify filing an order. Is there anything else?”

Bette was a little embarrassed to discuss Tina’s job as a stripper, but going to Tina’s work could be an issue. “Well, Tina…she works at a club and…Jodi who had never gone to this club before, showed up the one night that Tina works and—“

“It’s a club?”

“Right.”

“Clubs are open to the public Bette. She has a right to go to a public place.”

In order for Gary to understand, Bette was going to have to get into details. “Gary, it’s a strip club. There are far more male patrons than there are females. Usually when the females go, they are going with a male. I’m not saying that happens all the time but –“

“I am taking it that Jodi is gay.”

“Yes.”

“Then wouldn’t she be as equally drawn to watching a female strip as a man might be?”

Gary made a valid point. “But that isn’t what Jodi had ever shown interest. There was money placed in front of Jodi to encourage Tina to dance for her, but Tina kicked the money back over to the guy that had placed it there who was sitting next to Jodi. Gary…trust me when I tell you, Jodi only went there with the intent of harassing Tina.”

“My suggestion is to keep track of the actions that you feel are unwelcomed. You have the fact the police had to come and get her out of the house. The downfall is that she didn’t come back and continue to harass you when it comes to your home. You have the flowers, but realize, if we allowed every person to file a Civil Harassment Order against someone they didn’t want the flowers from, we would be overloaded and once it went before a judge it would be thrown out. With your situation, if more of this continues then a pattern is shown and you would have more substance. As for Tina, because it is a public place that will be difficult, but if Jodi starts to follow her or show up at places that where there is a pattern of intention and no simply coincidence, then she may have something.”

Bette shook her head. “And we wonder why there are so many people who end up dead because some psycho takes things too far.”

Gary understood Bette’s frustration, but there were parameters in place for a reason. “I understand that it can be frustrating. I am not saying that you couldn’t file the order, but be prepared for a judge to dismiss it…based on what has happened to date.”

Deep down Bette knew Gary was right. She didn’t want to waste the courts time, even if there was a chance the judge might approve the order where it was being filed by her as a career attorney. “You’re probably right. I just can’t stand waiting for her to escalate this into something bigger and even more invasive. We all know that is usually the way it goes.” Bette stood from the chair and extended her hand. “Thank you for your time.”

Gary stood and shook Bette’s hand. “Look…if things continue, come back and see me.”

“Oh I intend to,” Bette said before exiting his office.

#

Kit was rushing into the gym, having overslept the night before. “Sorry, sorry….I forgot to set my alarm.”

“Late night?” Tina arched a brow at Kit, teasing her more than anything else.

Kit, however, gave her a naughty smile, which caused Tina to open her mouth and arch both brows. “Not a word to Bette!”

Tina was excited. “Oh my God…Kit who is it?”

Kit looked around the gym, as if looking to make sure Bette wasn’t around. “I met him through one of my Facebook Meetup Groups. I had joined one on music, and so they set up these meetings at different places or even people’s houses and we just sort of jam and…well it has been a lot of fun.”

“Wow! That is great. I have heard about those groups. How long have you been a part of it?”

“About a month and a half.” Kit started to do some warm up exercises as she continued her conversation with Tina.

“And aside from this guy that Bette obviously doesn’t know about, does she know about the group?”

“No, I never told her. Bette has a more jaded opinion of meeting people online and stuff. That was why she was turned off when we tried to get her to date through a dating site after Jodi.”

“Yeah, I suppose I can see Bette feeling a little suspicious of the legitimacy of people’s intentions. I on the other hand think they have a lot of value.”

“Right on girl! I’m the older one in the family, but Bette…she is an old soul…old fashioned in many ways.”

Tina felt herself blushing, thinking to herself that Bette didn’t do much the old fashioned way in bed that was for sure. 

“Girl, you talk about me but you sure look to be happy today. You and my sister getting a little somethin-somethin this morning?”

“I can’t kiss and tell, but I will just say your sister…fuck…if anyone can make a straight girl turn gay it’s her.”

Kit started to laugh. “Well, you are the one to know.”

“She is amazing, in so many ways.” Tina reflected on not only their lovemaking, but just the essence of who Bette was at the core of her being. “Do you know that when we go out to eat, she pulls the chair out for me to sit, before she sits?”

“That’s my sister.”

“Yeah…” Tina was lost in thought about the brunette that has her heart. “Um…soooo…tell me about this guy. What’s his name?”

“Barry. He owns a music store and also does some DJ work on the side.”

“That sounds cool. Right up your ally with the music end of things.”

“Right, and so far he seems like a wonderful man.”

“How long have you actually been dating him?”

“About a month.”

“A month!? Holy smokes Kit…how long are you going to keep this from Bette?”

“I don’t know. I guess the longer I wait the harder it is going to be to explain him.”

“Exactly.” Tina’s mind started to jump ahead. “Hey, Bette and I were talking about having my sister and her family over for dinner, and to have you over as well to meet them. We wanted to do it this week or next weekend. My sister said that Wednesday or Thursday would work for her. Why not bring Barry?”

“Oh, I don’t know Tina. It would be kind of soon for him to meet family.”

“Come on, it would be good. Bette would get to meet him and would probably go easier on him with other people around.” Tina laughed at the thought. “I mean, otherwise he might be cross examined and all.”

Kit couldn’t help but laugh. “Hmm…you do have a good point. Now that I think about it…maybe it might be a good idea. Maybe you could even help prepare her and kind of make mention that you believe I am seeing someone, or tell her that you told me to bring someone if I wanted.”

“Right, then it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise…I will just beat around the bush about it.”

Both women laughed and proceeded to start Kit’s workout plan.”

#

Bette walked into the office, quite irritated by the judicial system. “There are days I wish I worked as…” Bette couldn’t come up with a certain career. “…ANYTHING but being a part of this fucked up judicial system.”

“Morning,” Ellie said cautiously. “What happened?”

“What happened is Jodi pretty much has to make a direct threat or actually do some harm to myself or Tina in order to obtain a harassment order.”

“She’s a nutcase.”

“No kidding. I met with Gary, who is the clerk of courts and who I know pretty well. I mean, what he said was correct in terms of the fact it was just flowers that were sent to me…and in terms of the club, it is a public place and she had a ‘right’ to be there. But Jodi has NEVER been interested in going to a strip club.”

“Wait, what? Jodi went to a strip club…the one where Tina works at?”

“Yes, this past Friday. I got a call from Tina who was very upset. Some guy sitting next to Jodi put money in front of her so Tina would dance for her. Tina apparently kicked the money back to the guy and refused to do so.”

“Jesus, that is horrible to follow her to her job.”

“But…it is a public place, and Jodi has a right to be there. She really is wearing on my patience.”

“Look Bette, she has brought a lot of turmoil in your life when she cheated, how things went down, and the aftermath of you dealing with it. Don’t let her take up too much space in your life. Things are good with you and Tina, so don’t do anything that can put you at risk of her filing a harassment order against you or Tina.”

“I know. Speaking of Tina, she is going to be coming by for lunch. Do you want her to pick something up for you too?”

“No, that’s okay. I was going to tell you that Macy and I were going to meet up at the bistro on the corner.”

“Okay. Let me know if anything changes and you want something.” Bette walked into her office and started to go through emails and some phone messages.

As the morning progressed, Bette met a few clients and obtained some medical records for one of her cases which she was currently reviewing. 

Ellie came into her office holding a police report that Bette was waiting for regarding one of her clients. “Bette, I typed up the demand letter that you wanted for the Barra case. After you review it and if it is all set, then I can put that in with the rest of the demand package and get it out in today’s mail.”

“Thanks Ellie.” 

“You’re welcome.” As Ellie left, Bette couldn’t help but notice the extremely short skirt she was wearing. She had noticed a rather revealing blouse when she first arrived at the office, but this wasn’t something she had ever seen her wear. She quickly brought her attention back to the police report and the demand letter.

The time seemed to fly, and before she knew it, it was lunch time. She looked at her watch and called Tina.

“Hey babe.”

“Hi Tee. Are you going to be coming by soon?”

“Yes, I was planning to give you a call to firm up what you wanted for lunch.”

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Well what are you in the mood for?”

Tina laughed. “That is subjective.”

“Stop. I’m starving and need food so I have energy…energy is good because it can be burned off later.”

“Okay, okay. I was thinking of stopping by Sweetgreens. Have you eaten there?”

“I have. In fact, they have a great salad that I have gotten, it is a Spicy Thai salad.”

“Great. I’m not far from there so I should be at your place in twenty.”

“Okay, see you then Luv.”


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope your weekend has been a pleasant one. This chapter... hold on tight. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 102**

When Tina arrived at the law office, Ellie was in Bette’s office, which Tina could see because of the large glass windows that separated the front reception area from the office. She waited a moment to observe their interaction. She didn’t believe what Jodi had said, but because it was said, obviously it was on Tina’s mind. She also was quite surprised by the extremely short skirt that she was wearing. She didn’t recall seeing her attire so revealing the first time they had met.

Ellie had placed one hand on Bette’s shoulder as she peered down to read something from a piece of paper that Bette was holding.

“So, if we just make that change, I think that it would put a little more pressure on them.”

“Okay, I’ll edit that, do a reprint and then once you sign it, that one will be all done.”

As Ellie turned to leave, Bette noticed Tina standing in the doorway and waved for her to come into the office. “Tee…you didn’t have to stand out there.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Hi Tina,” Ellie said as she walked by her. 

This time, Tina noticed her revealing blouse as well. “Hello.”

Ellie closed the office door behind her and returned to her desk to make the necessary changes that Bette had mentioned.

Bette met Tina halfway in the office, took the bag from her hand and placed it on the conference room table before turning and placing her hands on Tina’s hips. “I’m happy to see you.”

“Me too,” Tina smiled, not wanting to show her concern about Ellie. She and Bette kissed before taking a seat at the table.

“It smells great,” Bette said. “What did you end up getting?”

“I got a Shroomami.”

“Never tried it. What’s in it?”

“Uhm…roasted sesame tofu…warm portobello mix…cucumbers, beets, sunflower seeds, wild rice, shredded kale and a sesame ginger dressing.”

“Sounds good…I’ll have to sample it.”

Bette was seated at the head of the table, and Tina was seated to her right, which gave Tina a clear view of the back of Ellie. 

“What’s with Ellie’s attire today?” Tina asked.

Bette glanced over at Ellie. “I don’t know. She doesn’t usually dress so risqué. But, she is meeting her girlfriend.”

“She’s gay?”

“Yeah…well, she was sort of a late bloomer. She was married, but got a divorce a couple of years ago.”

“How long has she been with her girlfriend?”

“Uhm…a little while now. I don’t really remember. They live together.”

“How old is she?”

“Ellie, or her girlfriend?”

“Both.” Tina couldn’t help herself. She started getting green eyes about this attractive woman, and she knew it was because of Jodi planting the seed of doubt.

“Well Ellie is 33, so she is 3 years younger than you—“

Before Bette could tell her how old Macy was, Tina had interrupted her.

“So is she into older or younger woman?”

Bette was surprised at the sudden interest in Ellie. “I don’t know what she is in ‘into’ but Macy, her girlfriend, is 26 if I recall correctly.”

Tina started to eat her salad.

“Tee…what’s with the questions?”

“I was just curious.”

Bette could see Tina’s expression had changed drastically. She was an intuitive woman and could see how Tina’s demeanor changed as the discussion had progressed. She placed her hand on Tina’s. “Luv…you have nothing to be concerned about.”

“Who said I was concerned?” Tina forced a not so authentic smile.

“Well, if you are, don’t be. Ellie has worked for me for 6 years…actually almost 7 already.”

“Did you and her ever…hook up?”

Bette was not only surprised, but given the fact that it was a rather sensitive subject considering the accusations that Ellie’s ex had made, she was also insulted. “No, we haven’t. Tee where is this coming from? You met her the day the flowers were delivered, and you didn’t show any concern.”

Tina had been playing with her salad instead of eating it. “Jodi…she had said something to me…the night at the club.”

Bette’s face turned to stone, upset by the mere mention of Jodi. “What exactly did she say?”

Tina took a breath in and out. “Now don’t be going crazy on me okay?”

Ellie knocked on the office door and came in. “Bette can I just get a quick signature--’’

“Not now Ellie,” Bette said angrily.

“It will only take a minute…I made the changes and I can get it out when I meet Macy for lunch.” 

“Fine,” Bette said hastily, taking the paper and quickly affixing her signature. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bette muttered, as Ellie quickly left the office. “Tina, WHAT did she say?”

Tina started to regret bringing anything up. “She said that you and Ellie…”

“That we what?”

“Had an affair. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? She is just as tapped as Ellie’s ex.”

“Why is that?”

“Her ex, Steve had this crazy thought…correction it wasn’t a thought, he was fully convinced that Ellie and I were having an affair, and even went as far as to bring it up in their divorce filing. It was humiliating to have my name associated with that.”

Bette had pretty much said what Jodi had described, but she wasn’t sure if it was comforting or concerning.

Tina had been staring at her salad. “Bette…she is an incredibly beautiful woman.”

“So? I know a lot of beautiful woman Tina. That doesn’t mean that I fucked all of them or that I have wanted to.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What are you saying then?”

“Why are you so defensive?”

“Because, it makes me furious that Jodi not only is spreading lies, but she once again inserted herself in our relationship, and now she has been successful at creating tension between us.”

Tina looked at Bette and wanted to carefully craft what she was going to say next. The break in the back and forth discussion caused Bette to calm down more.

Tina glanced over at Bette. “I just…is there anything that I need to be worried about?”

“No!” Bette said firmly. She placed her hands together in front of her face in a prayerful way and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry…no, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes…okay. I’m sorry that I brought it up.”

“No…don’t be sorry. I want you to be able to talk to me…about anything. Why didn’t you say something sooner? I mean, she said this to you on Friday and you didn’t say a thing all weekend.”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t something I was perseverating on. I guess when I saw her dressed the way she is dressed today. I know you are a sexual AND a visual person…it is just you and her in the office and...” Tina glanced to the reception desk. “She is very alluring.”

“Tina, nothing has happened, and nothing will happen. I am not Eddie.”

Tina knew that Eddie’s affair had hurt her something awful, and the damage lingered. It was always a factor in her ability to completely trust that a person could be loyal and fully committed.

“I know you aren’t Eddie. The scars…they last long after what made the wounds.”

“I understand,” Bette said as she reached for Tina’s hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed the back of it. “I promise you, Ellie is just a good friend. We both were there for one another through some very dark times, but other than that, there is nothing there. If we were truly interested, she and I could have hooked up at any time after her divorce and while I was single. It didn’t happen, and it won’t. You…you are the one that makes me come unhinged.” Bette was still holding Tina’s hand and brought it to her inner thigh. “And this…” She moved it to her crotch. “Is all yours.”

Macy entered the office and glanced into Bette’s office. “What’s with Bette?”

“I think she and Tina are having a disagreement over something.”

“That doesn’t look like a disagreement.”

Ellie looked back over and noticed both women making out. “No shit! Wow…could be a precursor to some pretty hot makeup sex. Let’s get out of here.”

Bette pulled away from the kiss and walked to her office door. She locked it, then looked towards the reception desk. Ellie was gone and so was her purse that she typically kept behind the desk. She and Macy must have gone to lunch. She hit the button that made the mini-blinds descend from every window.

“Now that you have made me come unhinged Tina Kennard…you need to finish what you started.”

“Bette…what about—“

“Ellie had plans to go to lunch with her girlfriend. You and I are alone. I have an appointment in an hour, so I think we need to get down to business.” Bette shoved the files she had on the conference room table onto the floor.

Tina was taken back by Bette’s demeanor. “You don’t have to prov—“

Before Tina could say a word, Bette was all over her, she had bent her over the conference room table and was kissing her with an urgency like nothing else. She pushed her hand under Tina’s shirt and cupped her breast through the bra. Tina’s hands reached down and quickly removed her top. She helped Bette unbutton her own shirt, and then grabbed Bette by her belt and yanked her forward. Meanwhile, she felt Bette unbuttoning her pants and lowering her zipper. She wasted no time removing Tina’s bra and taking her breast into her mouth. She was determined, motivated and forceful. Both hands grabbed Tina’s ass and lifted her onto the conference room table. “You have nothing to worry about,” she said as her tongue found Tina’s neck, and the spot that drove the blonde mad.

Tina tried to push her hand into Bette’s pants, but was met with Bette’s hand grabbing hold of her wrist. “This isn’t about me, as much as it is about you.” As Bette’s fingers entered her she gasped and threw her head back, grabbing Bette’s head to balance herself. She started a rhythmic thrust as her thumb manipulated her clit which caused Tina hips to thrust into Bette. The brunette’s mouth found Tina’s, and once again her tongue aggressively sought to take over Tina’s mouth as she continued thrusting her fingers in and out of the woman she was deeply in love with.

“Ohhh….” Tina moaned between their lips.

Bette pushed Tina back and climbed onto the conference room table, not missing a beat with the rhythm of her fingers. She dragged her tongue down Tina’s sternum and to her breast, sucking her hard nipple into her mouth.

“Fu…ck” Tina uttered. Bette’s hand was all over her as the fingers on her other hand started to curl inside. She felt Bette move down her body until she felt her tongue stop to tease her belly button then proceed further south. “Sh..shit…harder…” Tina demanded.

Bette added a third finger and pushed all three deep inside Tina as her other hand pushed her thong further aside so she could orally please her. Once she felt Bette’s mouth on her most sensitive area, and taking her with a sense of urgency like never before, it didn’t take long for Tina to climax and cum hard.

Bette slid off the conference room table and started to button her shirt.

Tina rested on her elbows, her hair definitely looking like she just got fucked. “Hey…” she said breathlessly. “I’m not done with you.”

Bette looked at her watch. “Well…for one thing, this was about you and reassuring you that YOU are the only one I want to fuck. Second, I have an appointment in less than an hour now, and we have yet to call your attorney.”

Bette didn’t usually use that word. She was more accustomed to her referencing their intimacy as making love. “Don’t forget that it’s more than just a fuck,” Tina reminded her as she pulled the zipper up on her pants and slide off the table.

“You’re right.” Bette started to straighten her shirt. “You’re right. It is more than that. But just now—“

“I know, you don’t have to explain. You were more aggressive than you have ever been.”

Bette turned around with a painful expression. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, not at all.” Tina walked over to Bette and took hold of her hand. “No you didn’t…in fact, if you recall I asked you to go harder. I was caught up in it too.”

Bette readjusted her cuff links. “Look, we need to call your attorney.”

“You know what? You need some time to calm down from all this. How about we do this another day?”

Bette took a seat in her office chair. “No, absolutely not Tina. I have too many questions about your case. I didn’t like some of the things I had found, so I need those forms he has so that we have some substance for a potential readdress with the courts.”

Tina had never seen Bette in a courtroom in action. But this woman before her was acting like an attorney, and it certainly was a turn on. She offered a sexy smile as her thoughts were all over her face.

“Tina don’t,” Bette warned. 

The blonde walked over to her chair. “I really think you need to blow off some steam to help relax you before you get on the phone with my attorney.”

“No, what I need is to stay jacked up so I can make sure I get what I need from him.”

Tina realized that Bette wasn’t going to let her return the favor, so she caved in and went to the table to retrieve her purse. “Okay…here is his number.”

Bette took the piece of paper and dialed Preston Duncan putting the call on speaker phone.

“Preston Duncan.”


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, as always, thanks for reading. I hope you like the next chapter. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 103**

“Hi Preston…Tina Kennard here, and …”

“Bette Porter.”

Preston was surprised he was on a conference call. “Hello Bette. What can I do for you?”

“Preston…umm… I was telling Bette about my divorce and she had some questions. I figured we would do a conference call so that you knew that I gave her my permission to speak with you.”

“Sure. What questions do you have Bette?”

“To be honest Preston, when I looked at Tina’s divorce file, I started to wonder if she accidentally had her ex-husbands files.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“Well, in looking at the Divorce Agreement, it looked like you were representing her ex-husband more than you were Tina.”

Preston was taken off guard. “I don’t understand. What are you getting at?”

“I don’t know how much more clear I need to be, but let me put it this way. Tina got screwed in this agreement.”

“Well, I’m not sure-“ Tina started, then stopped after looking at Bette’s expression.

“I would have to pull her file and take a look to refresh my memory on the details. If I recall, there was one consistent trend, and it was that Tina just wanted out and didn’t want to contest anything.”

Bette knew that could be a problem, unless she was able to prove something unethical. “Why don’t you take some time to refresh your memory by taking a look at her file. When you do, I would like you to email me a copy of the Schedule of Assets and Debts, the Income and Expense Declaration, and a Property Declaration as those forms were not in her file that you had provided to her.”

“That must have been an oversight. What is your email?”

“You can send it to ‘attybporter@lalaw.net’ and I would like that before the end of the day.”

“You are Attorney Porter. Your name was familiar, but I didn’t make the connection. Are you legally representing Tina?”

“No,” Tina said. 

“Not yet,” Bette said at the same time.

“Okay. Well…let me take a look at things and get back to you.”

“Thank you,” Tina said nicely.

“I will expect those forms as soon as possible,” Bette said firmly.

Once the call was over, Tina looked at Bette and could see her stress level remained was high. “Bette, if this is going to get you all wound up, I don’t want you to pursue this.”

“It isn’t,” Bette said. 

“I think it is. You are all cranked up right now.

“Tina, once I can take action against Jodi, my stress level will come down. Until then, you might need to get used to it.”

Tina was getting annoyed at Bette’s behavior. “Maybe you need to blow off some steam in your downstairs gym tonight because I’m not going to try to get used to you being like this.”

“I’m trying to help you!” Bette said firmly.

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Tina shot back. “Especially not if you are going to be all tuned up like this. It isn’t worth it.”

“Tina, it isn’t about your case, it is about that psycho ex of mine. I’m angry okay? I don’t like what she said to you and the doubt, uncertainty, or fear she created. I also don’t like that you didn’t say something sooner.”

Now Tina was irritated, because this wasn’t the only thing on her mind. Bette had been acting very secretive and she hadn’t said anything about that. “You would like me to say things sooner? Then I’m going to tell you something that I should have put my foot down about.”

Bette’s brows twisted. “About what?”

“When you were out on the deck over the weekend on that call. It wasn’t a telemarketer and you know it.”

Bette remained silent. She didn’t want this relationship to have any lies or secrets. She had certainly gotten caught up in Tina’s divorce before she had been given permission to, and that would certainly piss her girl off and she would get upset with her sister and brother-in-law, so she needed to tread carefully.

“So…tell me…what was that all about?”

Bette remained quiet. 

“Great.”

“Tina, sometimes there are things with cases that I just can’t talk about.”

Tina didn’t believe her. She took hold of her purse and started to walk away, then turned back. “If it was only that, then you didn’t have to make something up about a telemarketer.”

Bette knew that Tina was right. “Tee…” Bette dropped her head. “It was an attorney that…he owes me some favors. I had asked him to…to look into Duncan.”

Tina looked from the floor to Bette in a split second. “You what?”

“Duncan doesn’t have the best reputation. Not at all in fact. I wanted to find out if he has been involved in anything unethical or underhanded and—“

Tina interrupted. “Hold on. I told you that you could look at my divorce file. I did NOT give you a green light to see what you could dig up on my attorney. Bette, what the hell?”

Ellie had returned to the office to find the blinds down which made her grin as she returned to her desk. Once she did, she could hear the loud voices, though she couldn’t make out exactly what was being said.

“Tina, this is SO much bigger than you can imagine.”

“You don’t know that. You haven’t even gotten all the forms yet.”

“I think you can give me a little more credit than that Tina.”

“Bette, I was reluctant to have you even look at my divorce stuff. When I did, it was to just take a look at the details of the divorce. Now you have some other attorney that you involved, who isn’t looking into the case as much as you have him investigating my attorney. Call him off.”

“Call him off,” Bette repeated. “I need certain information. If you would just trust me on this, it is to your benefit.”

Tina was angry and loud. “You overstepped. The least you could have done was share with me your concerns and that you had someone who could look into my attorney. Instead you just took it upon yourself to do so.”

Bette was equally loud as she defended herself. “Tina, I am conditioned to do that. It is part of what I do for this job. I investigate, I make calls, I hire private investigators at times. This isn’t outside the realm of what I do for work, so for me, it isn’t overstepping.”

“I did not hire you!”

Bette dropped her head in defeat and threw her hands up. “Okay...”

Tina turned and walked towards the door to leave the office. “By the way, we are hosting the family dinner Wednesday night.”

Ellie jumped when Tina closed the door hard. She glanced over to her as she passed by her desk.

“Bye Ellie.”

“Bye Tina.” Ellie’s eyes stayed on Tina until she heard the office door open behind her and the power box engage that lifted the blinds back up. When she looked into Bette’s office, the brunette had her elbows on the desk with her head in her hands.

Ellie stood up and walked into Bette’s office. “Hey…are you okay?”

Bette looked up at Ellie. “You know…sometimes I think men are so much easier than women.”

“I came back and saw the blinds were down…I thought-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bette was short. She never wanted to disappoint Tina, and she felt she did just that. It was with honest and pure intentions, but in the end, Tina was significantly disappointed.

Bette had a difficult time focusing the rest of the afternoon. She frequently checked her email to see if Duncan had sent the papers she was seeking, but nothing had come in.

Ellie walked into Bette’s office. “Bette, do you have a minute?”

Bette looked up from a file that she had been reviewing. “What’s up?”

“I transcribed the statements that we had recorded last Friday. I scanned one into the digital file, and these are your copies.

“Thank you.” Bette took the papers and didn’t add anything further to their conversation.

Ellie stood in front of her desk. “Are you upset with me?”

Bette placed the papers she was just handed onto the desk. “No…no, I’m sorry if it seems that way.”

“Did you and Tina have a disagreement?”

Bette’s facial expression looked pained. Her eyebrows were twisted. “You know that I had asked Ken to do me a favor…to look into Tina’s divorce lawyer…Preston Duncan.”

“Right.”

“Well…I was put in a place where I had to let her know. The alternative was that I avoid saying anything and then she would have felt I was hiding something from her and it would have helped feed into the concerns that…that bloodsucker Jodi had planted.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me that Jodi had done that.”

“I didn’t know she did until this afternoon.”

“Well what did she say to Tina?”

Bette didn’t want to have Ellie feel bad or make her feel uncomfortable by referring to her ex-husband and the accusations of an affair between them, for Ellie had felt horrible when the accusation was first made. “Honestly, it doesn’t really matter, I am just furious with Jodi. Tina is extremely upset that I asked Ken to find dirt on Duncan. She was reluctant to even allow me to look at her divorce papers, and she felt I overstepped a boundary by having Ken get involved.”

“So she knows that you had Ken look into her divorce before she had agreed to have you look at her papers.”

“Uh…not exactly. When she gave me the file over the weekend, it was in the afternoon that she saw me on my back deck and I was…well you know when I get upset I get a little animated, and I called Ken an asshole…”

Ellie laughed. “Yeah, you can get animated.”

“Well, she asked me who it was, and I was vague and the first thing I could think of was to tell her it was a telemarketer.”

“Shit, so she thinks your first contact with Ken was that day she had given you permission to look at her file.”

“Right. She would lose her shit if I told her I had already been looking into it at the request of her brother-in-law.”

“Oh Bette…this could turn into a big mess. I know you don’t want to keep things from Tina, but if she is this pissed off…I wouldn’t say a thing about Ken being involved as early as he was.”

“I don’t intend to, unless for some reason I have to.” Bette glanced at Ellie’s slender legs, and quickly turned away. “So….how was your lunch with Macy?”

“It was good. We were talking about going away for a weekend.”

“Yeah? That’s good. Getting away does wonders.”

“I know, and we have both been pretty busy so we haven’t really been able to get away on the weekends.”

“Have you both decided on a place?”

“Not yet. We are thinking of heading up to San Francisco, or heading to Vegas.”

“Wow, well either place is sure to bring some fun.”

“When we make a solid plan, can I put in a vacation day for the Friday before?”

“Sure. That’s fine.”

“Thanks Bette.” Ellie turned to leave the office and looked back at her boss. “I hope you and Tina can work things out.”

“I do too.”

Ellie left the office and gathered her bag and phone before leaving the office for the day. Bette looked back at her email, and noticed she didn’t have anything from Duncan. She decided to scroll through the history on her phone, and soon found the phone number she had dialed when she and Tina were on the conference call.

“Preston Duncan.”

“Preston, Bette Porter. I haven’t received anything from you.”

“Yeah…about that. Tina called me back and said she had changed her mind and didn’t want me to revisit all this. She said she was done looking back at the divorce.”

Bette’s face turned cold. She was pissed. How could Tina do this? It was embarrassing to say the least. “Well, don’t get too comfortable with what she said. By law, she is entitled to those documents that you said was an oversight. Now you know she doesn’t have them, and as a result you are now required to send her a copy.”

“I already discussed this with her Bette. You don’t represent her, so it really isn’t ethical for me to discuss her case any further.”

Bette was seething. This guy was a snake and she knew it. Who was he to talk about ethics? “Let me make something painfully clear to you. Tina may not be as educated on the law as I am. She doesn’t know the players, the favors, the kickbacks…and how dirty the legal playground can get. You should be careful when reminding others about what is ethical. I’m not done with you or her case.”

Bette closed up her laptop, threw it in her briefcase and started for home. During her drive, she was trying hard to calm down, to lose the irritation she was feeling and the humiliation she felt at how Tina had called back and basically removed the permission she had just given her to talk to Duncan.

Once she pulled into the driveway, she gripped the steering wheel hard and closed her eyes. She exited her car and brought her briefcase with her as she ascended the few steps that led to the inside of the house.

Tina was in the living room reviewing a couple of individual workout plans she had developed that afternoon. She quietly watched Bette place her purse and briefcase on the kitchen chair, and drop her keys on the table.

Bette walked towards the living room and folded her arms. “When were you going to tell me that you called Duncan back?”

Tina’s expression was a blend of irritation and anger. “And you know that how?”

“I called him Tina. I called him back to tell him I had not received the forms…the forms that YOU legally must be provided. He said that you changed your mind about looking into this.”

“Yes, I did. I didn’t think I had to call you back and inform you.”

“You’re right, you didn’t think.” Bette turned back towards the kitchen.

Tina stood from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. “What the fuck Bette?”

Bette turned and her face and words were primal. “You have no idea Tina. I needed to see those papers. Duncan is a cock sucking leech, and is one of the most unethical lawyers in Los Angeles.”

“Will you stop?! This is MY past…I don’t want to bring all this back up, okay? If you have some personal vendetta against him, don’t use my divorce case to go after him. Find some other way.”

“How can you just throw your hands up with this Tina? This is a very good chance that he was working with Eddie’s lawyer and got a kickback for having you surrender your rights to the house.”

Tina’s face was turning red. She felt her neck getting blotchy as it usually did when she was extremely angry. “I don’t give a shit about the house! You sound just like Jen and Mike. I did what was best for me. My student debt was paid and my credit cards. I regret having agreed to have you get involved in this Bette. This isn’t what I want…I don’t want my fucked up marriage to get between us. My marriage….Eddie…the divorce…that is in my past. I do _not_ want that in our lives.”

Bette grabbed her car keys and purse then headed back towards the door leading to the garage.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to take a ride.”

Tina shook her head and waved one hand in the air before turning back towards the sofa.

#

Bette pulled into Jen and Mike’s driveway. She hesitated a moment before going to the door and pushing the doorbell.

Mike had answered the door. “Bette. Hi…” He looked around and didn’t see Tina. “Um…come in.”


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'all! So, to answer a question from a few people, and perhaps others that wondered but didn't ask, Carlton is the dog that Tina and Eddie shared. ;)  
> Hope you like this next chapter! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 104**

“Mike, who was—“ Jen turned to find Bette standing in the kitchen. “Bette…

“Hi Bette,” Zach said. “Where’s Auntie Tina?”

“Hi kiddo. Um…well your aunt is working on some workout routines so she couldn’t come for a visit.”

“Okay. Dad can I use the iPad?’

“Sure,” Mike said as he handed Zach the iPad from his laptop bag.

Jen was concerned at Bette’s visit with her sister. Once Zach left the room, Jen started her inquiry. “Bette, why isn’t Tina with you?”

“I…I’m not sure this is even the right move, my being here. I just needed to speak with you both about…” Bette glanced towards the living room. “…Tina’s divorce.”

Mike was eager to find out if Bette had learned anything. “Did you find some dirt on her loser attorney?”

“After we had dinner here, and you and I spoke,” Bette looked towards Mike. “I called an attorney that owes me some favors. I told him to look into both attorney’s and see what he could come up with…if they had any kickbacks, or any sharing of cases where there was a pattern of outcomes that could link them. I did this without Tina knowing,” Bette looked down. “In hindsight, I should have told her.”

“You would have been met with resistance,” Jen offered. 

“Well, over the weekend, it took some strong encouragement but she agreed to let me look at her divorce file. I had concerns about three very important forms that she legally should have, that wasn’t there. She agree to come to my office and do a conference call with her attorney.”

“Wow, you made a lot more progress than we have been able to do,” Jen stated. “She has always been very resistant.”

“Right, and Eddie was such a bastard and sneak, there isn’t a doubt in our mind that he pulled the wool over her.”

“So…how did the call with her lawyer go?” Jen asked.

“He was on edge. He asked if I was representing Tina, of which she quickly answered that I was not, and I said, ‘not yet’ because I think there could be some real unethical things going on with him.”

“Okay…so…what happened?”

“Tina questioned a call I received over the weekend, following her giving me her file. I was vague…it appeared secretive. She brought it up today and I was honest with her. I told her I was having an attorney look into Duncan. She got extremely upset. She said she gave me permission to look at her papers NOT investigate her attorney. She called him back after she left my office and removed the permission she had given him that allowed me to talk to him.”

“Jesus Christ, what is wrong with her?” Jen was pissed. “You probably were on to something.”

“I don’t know for sure, but it upsets me that at a minimum she doesn’t have the forms that she legally has the right to have, and should have had. She wants to forget this, regrets she allowed me to look at her file at all.”

“What are you going to do?” Mike asked.

“As a personal injury attorney, I am used to advocating for people to get what they are entitled to, so it frustrates me like nothing you can imagine, especially when the person is someone I love.”

Jen and Mike both noted the last word…love. Being stunned by the admission, they failed to say anything in response.

Bette continued. “While it kills me that Tina as likely screwed out of thousands of dollars in her divorce, I also don’t want this to come between us. It already has created a deep fracture right now, that I hope can be corrected.”

Jen and Mike both felt bad for Bette. She obviously had Tina’s best interest at heart, and they both appreciated that she felt so passionate about helping Tina.

“Bette, I’m sorry,” Mike said. “I probably shouldn’t have told you who the attorney’s were.”

“This definitely has been a sore spot for Tina,” Jen added. “I just have been so upset because Eddie gets to live in the nice house they had, and it is worth far more than what she got out of it.”

Bette shook her head. “I can’t tell you how much it aggravates me that Duncan may be getting away with more unethical behavior.”

“I know that you mean a lot to Tina,” Jen said. “I don’t want to see this come between you. While I would love nothing more for Eddie and his corrupt lawyer to get what is coming to them, I wouldn’t want to see it happen at the cost of your relationship with my sister.”

Bette smiled. It meant a lot to her that Jen felt that way, considering the awkwardness of their initial encounter. “I haven’t given up completely…I haven’t called my attorney off yet as he was digging. Depending what he finds, and if it is of real substance…” Bette pushed her hand through her hair. “I guess I will just cross that bridge when I get to it.”

“Bette…um…you said that you love her,” Jen said quietly. 

“I do…very much.”

“We haven’t really talked with Zach about…”

“About your relationship,” Mike jumped in, finishing Jen’s sentence. “It seems pretty serious where Tina moved in.”

“Yes, I believe it is very serious.”

“We didn’t want to have a discussion with Zach if this was just a…well…just a good time,” Mike said with a wink, which caused Jen to shove his arm.

“We will talk with him before we go to your house for dinner. We are looking forward to meeting your sister.”

“Yes, it…it will be nice to have you all over.”

#

Tina was on her way to see her sister. She was very upset over the tension between her and Bette and wasn’t sure if they should still plan on having dinner this week. When she pulled into the driveway, she was shocked to see Bette’s car.

#

“I won’t mention that you stopped by,” Jen said.

“I don’t like having secrets with Tina, but I have protected the conversation Mike and I had, as I did not want there to be any rift between you.”

“Thank you for that,” Mike said. “I only have her best interest in mind.”

“We all do,” Bette replied.

Before any of them realized it, Tina walked into the kitchen. “What’s all this about?”

Bette turned and closed her eyes. This couldn’t be happening. 

“What are you doing here?”

Bette felt her throat go dry. “Tina, I just—“

“Bette stopped by to…” Jen was stuck.

“Find out Zach’s soccer schedule,” Mike finished.

Between Bette’s expression and her family’s hesitation she knew that wasn’t the case. “Do you think I’m a fool?” Tina asked, her voice shaky. “What. Is. Going. On?”

“Tee…we should go.”

“We? We didn’t come here together Bette,” Tina said sarcastically. “Maybe you should go.”

“Tina!” Jen admonished.

“Come on,” Mike said at the same time. Both feeling bad for Bette.

“No, she’s right. I’m sorry.” Bette turned, walked down the hall and out the door.

Jen was beside herself at how rude her sister was. “Tina, what the hell is your problem?”

“What was my girlfriend doing here?” Tina was furious. “We just had an argument about my fucking divorce—“

“Hey, take it easy,” Mike warned. “Zach is just in the other room. If you want to talk about this, let’s go into the den.”

Once in the den, Tina continued. “Bette and I got into it about my divorce. We both…we both said things and…this makes no sense that she would come here. If she was upset she usually talks with her sister, and I will call or come by here. So what the hell was she doing here?” Tina folded her arms and searched both Jen and Mike’s face for some kind of explanation.

“Tina…it’s my fault,” Mike said. “Don’t be mad at Bette.”

“What do you mean it’s your fault?”

“The night you both came to dinner, and Jen brought up your divorce…”

Tina shot a dirty look at her sister. 

“I told Bette something seemed fishy about the divorce, and I gave her the names of your attorney and Eddie’s.” This was partly true. It was Bette who asked for the names, but Mike wasn’t going to add more fuel to the fire. He kept things at a minimum.

“You what? What right did you have to—“

“Tina, it isn’t a secret how we both feel,” Jen interrupted. “Now wait, give me a minute please. Your divorce…we know you wanted out of it and fast, and we understand why. But Tina…you were entitled to so much more than you allowed yourself to have.”

“It was MY marriage and ultimately MY divorce Jen.”

“Okay, you need to try to relax. Are you due for your period or something?”

Truth was, Tina was due for her period and it was well established in her family that she suffered from PMDD. “That is so sexist,” Tina remarked.

“I’m a woman,” Jen said. “I can say that without it being sexist, but you also know I am right about your premenstrual emotions.”

Tina started to give things some further thought which started to make her feel sick. “So…you said that you gave Bette the names of our attorney’s when we were here for dinner?”

Mike nodded in the affirmative. “Why?”

Tina shook her head. “Because Bette asked me who my attorney was, like she didn’t know.” Tina shook her head and turned to leave. “Just when you think you can trust someone…”

“Come on Tina,” Mike said. “Bette isn’t the bad guy here.”

Tina turned around. “I have enough trust issues Mike. If there is one thing about Bette that I have enjoyed, it has been the safety she brought into my life…the trust…” Tina started to tear up.

“Tina that is all still there,” Jen said. “She loves you very much. She said it that night you both were here for dinner, if you recall, but tonight...that love runs deep.”

Tina wiped the tears that had started down her face. “What do you mean?”

“She was saying how hard it was to not advocate for you, where as an attorney herself, it is her passion…having a career in law where she fights for her clients to have what is coming to them, and then she added how it makes it even worse when you love the person.”

Tina felt her anger start to diminish and unfolded her arms. “I…I know she does.”

“Then don’t make her the enemy. She had your best interest in mind, and she wanted the names so she could help you, not hurt you,” Mike said calmly.

Jen and Mike knew that Eddie had destroyed Tina’s ability to trust and feel safe. She had come a long way, but it was because she didn’t allow herself to be in a relationship and feel that vulnerability…not until Bette.

“He’s right. She came here to tell us that she couldn’t do it. That if it was a choice between helping you get something that was coming to you, and you didn’t want her to do so, and to keep your relationship intact, she chose the relationship.”

Tina continued to soften as she listened.

“You have to understand, her career path has wired her to seek justice, and she has the skills, the network of attorney’s, and the tools to get justice. She feels like she is in between a rock and a hard place, because she loves you and wants to protect you and get you what you deserve…and you are getting all hung up on the fact she hadn’t told you that she was looking into your attorney. She probably figured if she couldn’t find anything on him, then why jump the gun and tell you…only to get you upset over it?” Mike was a logical and reasonable man.

“I…” Tina had crossed her arms and started to rub them. “I just…when things are secretive it is a trigger for me.”

“I know,” Jen said with empathy. “But please don’t lose your shit with Bette. Her heart really was and is in the right place. I think you should seriously reconsider her getting those forms and seeing what comes of it Tina. If at the end of all of this, Bette comes back and tells you that you ended up with a good deal, then I promise you, you won’t hear another word about it from us.”

Tina had now softened completely and felt remorseful for telling Bette to leave. “Fuck…” That was meant to be more a mental expression than a verbal one. “I…I gotta go.”

#

Bette had changed into a pair of spandex shorts, a tank top and had begun pumping some iron in her basement. She wasn’t using her gym nearly enough since Tina had designed it for her and the equipment was delivered.

She had worked herself into a sweat as her mind forged a battle between the multitudes of thoughts that flooded her mind. She was so angry at Duncan and the injustice towards Tina, angry at the seed of doubt she planted in Tina’s head, but above all she was hurt that Tina told her to leave her sister’s house.

Tina arrived in the driveway, tears still running down her face. She was harsh with Bette, and after hearing what her sister and brother-in-law said, they were right…Bette was trying to help and had her best interest at heart.

Tina walked into the house which was quiet. The kitchen light was on, and other than that the house was dark. She noticed a sliver of light coming from under the door that went to the basement. She wiped her eyes and took a moment to compose herself before heading downstairs.

Bette was bench pressing 90 lbs. which caught Tina’s eye. For a woman of Bette’s stature, that was a lot of weight to press. Bette hadn’t noticed Tina, and with the last rep she rested the bar on the bench’s safety holder. She hesitated a moment then sat up and stared at the ground.

“Bette…” Tina said softly.

Bette didn’t hear Tina with her earbuds in. She stood from the bench and went over to the pull down and started to pull down 100 lbs. Her back muscles were toned and the definition showed with each rep.

Tina continued to watch Bette, starting to ponder whether she should return upstairs and just wait until Bette worked off some of the anger and other emotions she was likely feeling. She watched her for a few more minutes before deciding to go upstairs and take a shower.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well, some differing opinions on this little situation with Bette and Tina. Hope you enjoy this next chapter... Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 105**

Downstairs, Bette continued to work out excessively for another 45 minutes until she was completely exhausted, physically and emotionally. She grabbed her water bottle and took a mouthful, trying to rehydrate the water she lost from sweating so much.

As she started to walk upstairs, she smelled food being cooked. When she walked into the kitchen, Tina was in her black slip that served as her nightie and was standing at the stove making a stir fry. She turned to find Bette standing there with her towel around her neck.

Suddenly Tina felt she was at a loss for words. She could see the hurt in Bette’s face, and it broke her heart. She turned the heat down on the stove and slowly walked over to Bette. She brought her hand to Bette’s face and brushed her thumb across her cheek. “I am so sorry.”

Bette felt her eyes fill up, fighting the tears as Tina’s other hand slid across her other cheek. Tina brought her face forward to kiss Bette, only to have Bette turn and drop her head. This caused Tina to pull back.

“I can’t right now,” Bette said softly before starting to turn to walk away.

Tina grabbed Bette’s wrist. “Please don’t…don’t shut me out.”

Bette turned her head back, offering a distinct expression of pain.

“Baby, I am so so sorry. I…I know I overreacted. My divorce is in incredibly sensitive topic for me, and the trust issues that formed because of Eddie cheating…and so many other things…it is just so complex. I know that you have my best interest at …” Tina sensed she wasn’t able to change Bette’s expression so she turned away and placed her hand on her forehead. “I…I made something if you’re hungry.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite.” Bette left the kitchen before noticing Tina’s tears. She went to her master bath to take a shower following the exhausting workout she had just completed. 

When her shower was over, Bette had put on a sleep tank and lounge pants then walked into the living room where Tina was sitting. Tina had tried to wipe her tears away from her face, but she couldn’t hide the red blotchy spots on her face and neck.

Bette took a seat on the sofa next to her. “I’m sorry I overstepped,” she said softly. “I am so accustomed to doing all I can to help and protect those I love. I wasn’t trying to undermine you or—“

“Shhh…” Tina interrupted. “You don’t need to apologize. I was…overly emotional about things and I didn’t handle it well at all. In fact, I am ashamed of how I reacted to everything. I still have some triggers from my marriage, and need to start working harder on resolving that and using my coping skills.” Tina reached for Bette’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you, and who you are. I know you were looking out for me, and…and I trust that if you think something is shady with my attorney, or Eddies, or both…then I am okay with you doing what you need to do.”

Bette looked down at Tina’s hand holding her own. “I need for you to have complete trust in me if I continue to pursue this.”

Tina nodded. “I do.”

Tina brought Bette’s hand to her mouth and kissed it. When she didn’t meet any resistance, she slipped her hand behind Bette’s neck and pulled her towards her for a kiss. Her lips met Bette’s, but found her response less than enthused. Bette was hurt.

Tina pulled back. “What else can I say or do? I’m sorry Bette.”

Bette wiped a tear from her face. 

“Don’t shut me out.”

“I…” Bette didn’t continue.

“You what? Please…talk to me.”

“I was…very hurt Tina…at your sist…” Bette didn’t finish the sentence.

Tina closed her eyes, knowing full well that at the core of Bette’s pain wasn’t so much that she had wanted her off the case. What hit Bette the hardest, was when she told her to leave. “I don’t know how to fix this…I can’t take those words back…I just…we had that bad argument and I was upset. We don’t usually have such a big argument. I was hoping to just go to my sister’s and vent and… when I saw you were there I… my head was spinning, I didn’t know what was going on, because it isn’t like my relationship with Kit. I am close with Kit, but you are just getting to know my family. It was confusing to me, at a time when I was already upset, angry, and…”

“I know…” Bette uttered.

Tina started to know Bette well enough to know that there wasn’t anything she could say or do right now to change how Bette was feeling. She apologized, and tried to show affection, but Bette put up some walls, a normal reaction to feeling hurt, disappointed, and whatever else it was that caused her to turn inward.

“What can I do to fix this? Fix us? I … I don’t believe in going to bed mad Bette.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You are hurt.”

“Yes, I am… I just need time Tina.”

Tina’s brows twisted. “What does that mean?”

“Just what I said… I can’t just make pretend things weren’t said.”

“Bette, have you not said something in a heat of the moment…in anger or… desperation?”

“Of course I have.”

“And have you regretted it?”

Bette nodded.

“Then don’t hold me to some different or higher standard…please.”

“You have triggers. I understand that. I have triggers as well. Just let me work through mine.”  
  
Tina simply nodded as Bette stood from the sofa.

“Do you prefer that I sleep in the spare bed?”

Bette stopped and turned. “No. Our bed is just that…ours.”

Tina felt relieved that Bette wasn’t shutting her out completely. She waited another hour before she herself went into the bedroom. By this time, Bette was on her side sleeping. Tina slipped under the sheets and laid on her side facing Bette’s back. She was extremely upset with herself and how she behaved at her sister’s house. She couldn’t be in bed with Bette and not be close to her, not feel her. She scooted close and slipped her arm around Bette’s waist as her face cuddled close to her hair.

When morning arrived, Bette was the first one up, dressed and out of the house. When she was in pain, she didn’t like to open up about things, but instead would immerse herself into her work. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about things. By the afternoon, she hoped she would feel better.

Before heading into the office, she stopped at the Planet to grab a coffee.

“Hey baby girl, what are you doing here so…” Kit noticed that Tina wasn’t with her. “…early.”

“I couldn’t sleep, so rather than hang around in bed, I just decided to go into work earlier than usual.”

Kit knew something was up. Bette had that beautiful blonde in her bed, so even she couldn’t sleep, she certainly would ‘hang around’ in bed. “You okay?”

“Yes, can you get me a medium black coffee…the strongest you have?”

“Sure.”

Bette took seat at one of the empty tables, and took her phone from her jacket. She texted her therapist to see if she had any openings today. 

“Here you go, the strongest I have.”

“Thanks.”

Kit took a seat at the table. “Bette…”

Bette stared at her coffee.

“What’s going on? It’s unusual for you to be here this early, and especially without Tina.”

Bette glanced over to Kit, the pain resurfacing in her eyes.

“What happened?”

“It was a very stressful day yesterday. Jodi planted a seed of doubt in Tina’s head when she was at the club the other night. She told Tina that Ellie’s husband was convinced we were having an affair.”

Kit’s face turned hard. “That fucking bitch.”

“Right. Then of all days, when Tina came to my office yesterday, Ellie was dressed pretty risqué which only added to Tina’s…concerns. Then the discussion turned to me looking into her divorce, and because she was so sensitive to Ellie and all that, I couldn’t keep being vague about my having her attorney looked into, so that came out and she was furious over that.”

“I had a feeling that was going to bite you in the ass.”

“Congratulations, you were right.”

“There is nothing congratulatory about it. You just need to be careful. Your heart is in the right place, but sometimes that drive to seek justice can compromise your thinking.” When she saw Bette go silent, she gently encouraged her to continue.

“Anyway, we had her attorney on a speaker call and she gave him the permission to speak with me about the case, and he was suppose to send me copies of those legal forms that Tina was suppose to have. When I didn’t receive them, I called him back and he said Tina changed her mind and that it would be ‘unethical’ for him to discuss her case with me.”

“What?”

“She was just so upset over everything, and cut me off. It was humiliating to be honest. I felt that son of a bitch snickering over the phone.”

“Shit…I’m sorry Bette.”

“When I got home, things escalated and I needed to go for a ride, over to her sister’s where this conversation first took place. Well, as luck would have it, she ended up going there to vent to her sister and was bullshit to find me there. She was getting into it with them, and then basically told me to leave.”

“She told you to leave?”

“Yes, and…I don’t know Kit…for me it was a trigger. It just cut at my heart. I used to be so strong and not let something like that hit me. Usually it would just roll off me. I already felt her disappointment in me earlier in the day, and…when she told me to leave, this fucking wall, it just went up like you couldn’t imagine.”

“Don’t let it stay up. You know what that does.”

“I know. When I got home I went downstairs and pumped some iron until I was exhausted. She came home and she was very apologetic, and I know she regretted what she had said. But you know how it is…words are like bullets..”

“Once fired, you can’t take them back,” Kit finished.

“Right.”

“But Bette…you know you can get mouthy when you get cranked up. I think you need to give her a pass. I know you are hurt, and I would be too. She was upset, and you know given her own background with that creep ex-husband, she has her own triggers. Don’t let this get between you both.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Chelsea returning Bette’s text. She pulled the phone back out of her pocket and read the text. “Gotta go.”

“Tina?”

“Chelsea. I texted her to see if I could get in to see her. Her first appointment cancelled. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.” Kit hugged Bette. “Baby girl, you got a good woman there, work it out.”

#

Tina was waking from her sleep, and the first thing she did was feel for Bette. When she didn’t feel her intended target, it startled her. She raised her head and looked towards the master bath, which was dark. She left the bedroom and the only thing lighting the house was the sunshine. It was 8:45 a.m. and Bette would have left the house to get to work for 9 o’clock. From the looks of the empty sink, it didn’t look like she had even had a coffee let alone a decent breakfast.

She went back to the bedroom and picked up the phone, disappointed that she hadn’t received a text from her. Her instinct would have been to reach out and send her a message, but Bette had said she needed some time, and Tina knew she had to honor that request.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your feedback. I know this story can bring about a variety of emotions, that's for sure and who's view you tend to side with can change from chapter to chapter - except of course for the desire to take out Jodi! LOL!!! Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure ~ Enjoy! Chicki

**CHAPTER 106**

Bette had updated Chelsea on all the events through that morning.

“It sounds like Tina is trying not to lose herself in this relationship.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bette said defensively.

“I know that you realize you are a strong and confident woman. You are dominant in many ways, and while Tina is likely attracted to that about you, there is a part where if she is overly submissive, then it becomes too much of an imbalance. From what you shared about her ex-husband, at least what she has told you so far, it sounds like he was a strong individual as well. I think Tina is being cautious that she doesn’t fall down that same rabbit hole.”

“I am nothing like Eddie,” Bette shot back. 

“Bette, you obviously have many incredible qualities that makes you a catch, and Tina sees that. However, she is human and when she sees something that is scarily familiar to her former relationship, she is going to react. You would do the same. You have your own triggers, and when someone has been cheated on whether it was emotionally, physically or both, it leaves some really deep scars. If Tina started to show any behavior that was remotely similar to what Jodi had done when she was emotionally investing in her co-worker, a huge flag would go up for you and you would react.

Bette took everything like a sponge. “It was hard for me to be told to leave…from her sisters.”

“I know. When you mentioned that part that is when your body language changed a lot. You were angry about the back and forth with her attorney and the whole permission stuff, but being told to leave wasn’t anger as it was hurt. We talked before about how anger is such an easy emotion, and it can cover some of our other more vulnerable emotions. Being hurt…sad…disappointed…those things impact us to a deeper degree, so anger might be easier for us to let go of, but all those other types of hurts…those are harder to heal.”

“That is why I told her I just needed time. I couldn’t just sit there with her and make pretend her words didn’t cut.”

“It is okay to have said that. It was honest, and it was what you needed.”

“She asked if she should sleep in the spare room.”

“And did she?”

“No, I told her that our bed was just that…ours.”

“Good. That was a healthy response.”

“And this morning? How were things when you both woke up?”

Bette looked from her hands to Chelsea. “I woke up before her…and I left.”

“You left.” Chelsea arched both brows.

“Yes. I fell asleep easier than expected because I had worked out very hard after I got home from her sisters. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I fell asleep within maybe 20 minutes, but I had tossed and turned and then once I was awake…I didn’t want to linger in bed.”

“I see.” Chelsea made a few notes on her pad of paper. “So, have you spoken to Tina at all today? By text or phone?”

“I haven’t.”

“Do you plan to?”

“We will need to at some point.”

“Don’t let your stubborn side get the best of you. There will be times you disappoint and hurt her just as deep. When that happens, you are going to hope for a level of forgiveness from her. What you would expect and hope for from Tina, you need to be able to give to her as well.”

Bette recalled Tina saying nearly the same thing. That she didn’t want to be held to some higher standard of being above forgiveness.

#

Tina had arrived at the gym parking lot, and was ending her call with Preston.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yes, just fax the release to me at the number I gave you. I want to sign it this morning and get it back to you so you have it on file that Bette can be speaking with you. I also want those papers before I leave work today, so please plan on having that prepared for me. I’ll swing by and get them by 4pm.”

Preston sighed. “Okay, will do.” The last thing he wanted was Bette Porter sniffing around his legal life.

When Kit arrived at the gym, she could see Tina using the web to stretch. As she got closer, she noticed the swollen eyelids. She couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

“Hey girl.”

“Hi Kit.”

“You look like crap…mostly your eyes.”

“It’s … just allergies.”

“Bette came by the Planet this morning for coffee.”

Tina knew that Bette must have talked to Kit about everything. “Must have been early.”

“Earlier than she has ever been known to stop by.”

Tina sat on one of the benches. “She tell you what happened?”

Kit nodded. “She did.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Tina’s eyes started to fill up. “I never wanted to be one of the people that brought pain to her life.”

Kit took a seat on the bench next to Tina. “Then you have some unrealistic expectations of yourself. Girl, of course you’re gonna hurt her, and she is gonna hurt you. That is part of life, and relationships, and all that stuff. What is important is working through it.”

“She said she needs time. I don’t want to push myself on her when…her body language last night clearly indicated she needed some space.”

“That’s okay. Let her process things how she processes them.”

“When I woke and she wasn’t there…all I could do all morning was cry. I wanted so bad to text her, or call her but I didn’t want to push.”

“She’ll contact you. I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t know Kit. This is what makes it hard when you live together because it is hard to give that space to the other without hurting yourself.”

“I know.” Kit placed her hand on Tina’s back. “My sister loves you…more than you probably can imagine. She will come around.”

Tina felt better after talking to Kit, and feeling reassured about Bette.

#

Once Tina was through with her afternoon clients, she headed to her attorney’s office. Claire was his paralegal and receptionist who was the first one to greet people.

“Hi Tina.”

“Hi Claire. How are you?”

“I’m well, and you?”

“Doing good, thanks.”

Preston came out of his office with an envelope. “Tina.”

“Hi Preston.”

He pulled the forms from the envelope. There were three sets paper clipped. “I have the documents that you had requested. This is the Income and Expense Declaration…this one is the Schedule of Assets and Debts…and this last one is the Property Declaration.” Preston slid them back into the envelope.

“Thank you.”

“Tina, may I ask why this is suddenly coming up now?”

Tina smiled. “I have someone who is looking out for my best interest now.”

Preston’s face turned serious as his jaw tightened.

“Bye Preston. Nice to see you again Claire.”

#

After she was done with Preston, she headed to the grocery store to pick up what she needed to make some chicken marsala. She bought a bottle of wine, and decided she was going to make a wonderful dinner for both she and Bette. Whether Bette was still upset or not, they both needed to eat, and by the looks of things, Bette hadn’t eaten dinner last night, or breakfast this morning.

As she was shopping, her phone rang. She was hoping it was Bette, but instead it was her sister.

“Hello.”

“Hey Tina. How is everything?”

“Hey Jen. Well…I tried to smooth things over. I apologized profusely to Bette, but she just…she is hurt and she needs time.”

Jen felt bad. “I’m sorry Tina. Don’t give up hope that you can work things out.”

“I’m not. I am actually at the store getting some things so I can make us a nice dinner tonight.”

“Good…maybe that will help. Are you sure about still having us all over or dinner tomorrow? Maybe you and Bette should talk about that tonight and let us know.”

“Yes, of course it is okay. I want everyone to be here. It may actually be a nice buffer for us if we are still feeling a little distant after tonight.”

“I’m sure if you flash those pretty eyes at her, she will just melt.”

Tina laughed. “They always seemed to have that effect, but I’m not so certain this time.”

“Never say never. I need to get going. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Thanks Jen. I’ll see you guys tomorrow night, around 6 o’clock.”

“Okay, see you then.”

#

Ellie noticed that Bette was not herself. She had stayed in her office most of the day, with the exception to use the restroom one time. She had picked up a veggie wrap for Bette, and she had only eaten half of one half. She was deeply concerned about her boss, and didn’t want her to be spiraling.

Bette had given much thought to what Chelsea had said. There certainly were going to be times that each disappointed the other, and instead of letting that hurt penetrate and stick, it would be important for both of them to talk through it _and_ work through it. 

Ellie walked into Bette’s office and plopped down in a chair in front of her desk. “Okay boss…spill. What’s going on?”

Bette eyes looked above her glasses at Ellie. “I’d rather not discuss it.”

This was very unusual for Bette to shut Ellie out. They were known to open up to one another, so much so that she knew some things before Kit ever learned of them if at all.

“Did I do anything wrong?”

Bette removed her glasses and placed them on her desk. “No, of course not.”

“You just have…ignored me all day.”

“I’m sorry, it was unintentional.” Bette folded her hands on her desk. “Tina and I are…we are going through something, and I am hoping to resolve it.”

Ellie felt this to be very vague, but she wasn’t going to push. If Bette wanted to let her in, she would. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you will figure it out.” Ellie stood from the chair and walked towards the door.

Bette felt her response back was also as vague as her own. “It isn’t you Ellie. It is complicated, and if I can fix it, there isn’t any sense in my revisiting it because it will just conger up feelings I am trying to extinguish.”

“It’s okay. I’m here if you need an ear.”

“Thanks,” Bette said before grabbing her cell phone from her pocket. She started to type a message to Tina.


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great thing about being a Fan Fiction writer is that I can have some Tibette drama, but always have the best intentions in my heart for them, and I will always be a Tibetter...always. Thanks for the comments and for so many who have reached out in DM's, Twitter, FB, and more. Love this community. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 107**

She wasn’t sure how to start the text message. In fact, she started to consider that it was a little lame to reach out by text, and even a phone call might be less than proper. Instead, she decided she was going to stop by the florist on the way home and buy Tina one of the best arrangements they had.

“Hey Ellie, I’m going to get out of here. I forwarded my calls to my cell phone. You can wrap things up as well.”

“Okay. I will be here a little bit, I am waiting for a fax from one of the PI’s on the Donovan case.”

“Alright. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you...too.” Ellie wasn’t sure what to say considering there was some obvious problems that Bette was trying to work through.

On the way home, Bette stopped at the florist and looked at some beautiful arrangements. 

“Hello Bette,” Francisco said as he came from the back room with another arrangement for the refrigerated section.

“Hello Francisco.”

“Are you looking for anything special?”

“These are beautiful. I noticed you didn’t have any red roses by the dozen. Do you have any in the back?”

“Oh yes, indeed.”  
  
“The premium long stem,” Bette added.

“Yes, if you would like, it will only take a moment for me to put together a vase of a dozen.”

“Please, and if you would add the baby breath, they looks so nice with red roses.”

“Absolutely. Why don’t you take a look at the vases over on that wall, and pick one out to your liking.”

Bette found one that was quite unusual in its shape, and far different from the traditional ones. This would be a lovely vase for Tina and even for her to reuse in the future. “This one is perfect.” Bette handed the vase to Francisco and continued to browse the floral shop. It was one of the finest ones that she used. In fact, it was the one she stopped by to buy the arrangement that they brought to Jen’s house when they had dinner.

Within a short time, Francisco returned with the most exquisite arrangement one could imagine. “Wow…that is gorgeous.”

“I imagine whoever these are for, they will certainly appreciate them,” he said. 

Bette smiled. “I hope so.

“That will be $120.00.”

Bette handed him her credit card and brought her nose to the roses where she inhaled their scent. She hoped Tina would be pleased with the selection, and forgive her for the distance she placed between them that last 24 hours. Regardless of her feelings being hurt, she knew she had to work on keeping walls down and working through things. Just like Chelsea had said, disagreements will always happen, because there no perfect relationship which is free of them. What makes or breaks a relationship is communication or lack of it.

Once Bette signed the receipt, she took the vase and headed for home.

#

Tina looked at the time, she was hoping to time the meal just right for when Bette usually would be home. Of course, they hadn’t spoken during the day, so she knew she was taking a gamble because depending on her work schedule, Bette could run late. She was about 20 minutes beyond her normal time, so Tina put the meal on low.

She had placed the envelope with the forms that Preston had given to her next to Bette’s plate. It was her means of a peace offering, hoping Bette would accept that as a symbol of her trust in her, and willingness to lower her own defenses down as well.

Tina had already showered following her last workout at her job, and had chosen a black lace v-neck singlet for a top and a pair of washed embellished ripped jeans that fit her like a glove. Indeed, the sexual chemistry between them was undeniable, and though she was unsure how much more “time” Bette needed, Tina was hoping to chisel away at the hours by using her incredible ability to allure and seduce her most visual girlfriend.

Bette pulled into the garage noticing Tina’s car was already there. She threw her briefcase over one shoulder and took hold of the flower vase with both hands. Once she ascended the small stairs, she got a whiff of something being cooked. 

Tina was finishing up lighting one of the last candles on the table after hearing Bette’s car pull into the garage. She heard the entry door from the garage open, followed by the sound of Bette’s heals coming down the hall towards the kitchen. When she turned, Bette was only a few feet from her with the most amazing vase of rich red roses.

“Oh…um…wow, they…” Tina looked at Bette’s eyes which were soft and the slight crows feet along the edge smiled along with the smile on her lips. “…are beautiful.”

Bette’s eyes stole a glance at Tina’s cleavage and quickly followed the lace edging back up to her eyes. “I’m glad you like them.”

Tina took them from Bette, her hand grazing Bette’s as she did. These women were two very physical ladies, and touch was important to both of them whether purposeful or unintentional. She turned and placed them on the kitchen island. When she did, she felt Bette’s hands rest on her hips, which caused her to stiffen. It wasn’t that she didn’t want her to be close, as she certainly yearned for that. It was unexpected. Bette sensed her become rigid as her head rose from looking at the flowers to looking straight ahead. 

“I’m sorry,” Bette whispered.

Tina turned around, her back against the kitchen island. Her eyes searched Bette’s, which was all too loving. Gone was that hesitation and distance that was there the night before. Instead, this was the woman that she had hoped was coming back, sooner than later. 

“You don’t need to—“

“Yes, yes I do.” Bette’s hands came to rest on Tina’s hips once more. “I can’t slip back into old habits just for safety.”  
  
Tina placed her hands on Bette’s forearms and rubbed them lightly. “I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“I don’t either.”

“We need to be better about communicating…even when we have an argument…neither of us can shut down. It does too much damage.”

“I know,” Bette dropped her head. “I called Chelsea…my therapist. She fit me in first thing this morning. I had a hard time focusing at work, as I was processing much of what she said, and…well it doesn’t matter. The bottom line is I am working hard at refining many skills I had to learn following my breakup.”

Tina brought her thumb to Bette’s lips and gently slid it across them before slipping her hand through Bette’s hair and gently pulling her in for a most needed loving kiss, one which both of them required more than anything else…their skin touching and once more loving on one another.

“I missed you last night,” Tina said with her forehead against Bette’s.

“I was there.”

“Not how I wanted you.”

“I’ll make up for it tonight,” Bette said with that killer smile.

“Dinner is done…are you hungry?”

“Hungry? I am absolutely starving.”

One of the things Tina realized which was new to her, was when Bette was consumed by angst, she wasn’t able to eat. Her appetite was significantly impacted, and she would not be in tune to this moving forward.

“Good, because I made seared chicken marsala with some rice and mixed vegetables.”

Bette removed her suit jacket and her heels before moving to the table to open the bottle of wine that Tina had put there. “Nice…”

“I thought you would like that one.”

“I am taking you liked it from the other night?”

“It was very good. I thought it would complement the meal nicely.”

Tina brought the meal to the table, remaining observant for when Bette noticed the envelope by her plate. Once Bette sat, she noticed the envelope with Preston’s law firm on the upper left corner. She took hold of it and looked at Tina.

“I called him this morning. I stopped by there this afternoon as I told him I expected the forms you had requested to be ready. I also signed a disclosure agreement allowing you to have full access to records and any inquiries you need to make.”

Bette placed the file back on the table. “Tee, are you sure you are okay with this. I understand if you just want to keep this all in the –“

“I am okay with it. I know this is what you do…this has been your life, fighting for justice and…I don’t know what I was thinking when I…” Tina stopped. “Yes, I am 100 percent sure.”

Bette smiled. She was going to turn over every stone and check everything out that occurred with this divorce. If her gut feeling was right, Attorney Duncan and possibly Eddie’s attorney, Scott Brown could be in a lot of trouble, not to mention that Tina could have some decent money coming to her.

“How about we eat?” Tina suggested.

Bette winked and took hold of her utensils. When the first bit met her palate she closed her eyes. “My God…this is divine.”

Tina chuckled. “It may have something to do with the fact you haven’t eaten much over the last 24 hours.”

“That’s true, but I don’t think that is the reason.”

When Tina sampled her own dish, she was quite pleased. “Okay, I concur. This actually came out better than I had hoped.”

As the dinner progressed, both women had easily finished off the bottle of wine. “That is so smooth,” Bette said as her eyes stared at Tina. “That is a pretty top.”

Tina glanced down at her singlet. “Oh, this old thing?”

Bette arched a brow as she sipped her last bit of wine. “It doesn’t look old to me. It’s rather inviting.”

“Is that so?”

Bette nodded. There was another thing about Bette that Tina had become quite aware of, and that was when she drank she got a little frisky – not that it took Bette needing alcohol to do so when it came to this particular blonde.

“Well tiger, before we indulge in desert, I wanted to get your take on something.”

Bette sighed. “Is it important?”

Tina laughed. “Yes. Well, I think so.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“Would you mind if I used a room upstairs for my art?”

“Your art?”

“Well I had mentioned to you how that was my passion, but it never really had taken off so I didn’t do much with it and pretty much had stopped painting. I am feeling a lot more motivated to start back up.”

“That’s terrific. Of course you could use one of the rooms. In fact, why don’t you take the large room over the garage.”

“Oh that is so big. I wouldn’t want to use up that much of your space.”

“Who’s space?”

Tina looked down, a bit bashful. It was hard for her to remember Bette’s words that this was their place. “It is just a lot to expect of you.”

Bette reached for Tina’s hand. “Tee…this is your place too. It isn’t a lot to expect. I don’t use that space for much. In fact, it has become more of a dumping ground for odds and ends. I should be going through those things. You have seen that room right?”

“I had seen it in passing when you showed me the house the first time I was here for the cookout.”

Bette was still holding Tina’s hand. “Then let’s go take a look at it now.”

The ladies walked up to the second floor and to the room that was above the garage. In fact, the room was much larger than Tina had first remembered. “Wow…this is amazing.”

“Many floor to ceiling windows. Don’t worry about the wood floor, I can get the floor company to come over and let me know what we can put down to protect the wood from any paint droppings.”

“Rosin paper,” Tina replied.

“What?”

“You can use Rosin paper. I learned that in college. A lot of the students needed to use rooms in their parent’s house, and the professor mentioned Rosin paper.”

“Oh…okay then. Well once I clear a lot of this stuff out we can get that in place and then you can have your art studio.”

Tina smiled. The natural light was great, not to mention the track lighting and recessed lighting that Bette had in this room. 

“In fact, we could keep the sitting area on the other side by the fireplace if you like. I won’t move that out unless you think you need the room.”

“I won’t need all this room. The sitting area is so nice. This room is really awesome!” Tina was very excited. “Gosh…I’m…I’m so excited!”

It made Bette extremely content to see Tina happy.

“Thank you,” Tina said.

“Tina…you don’t have to thank me. This is your place too.”

“I know you keep saying that, and that you mean every word of it. It is just taking me time to feel that way. I don’t want to intrude too much.”

Bette laughed.

“What?”

The wine was making her feel a little sillier than usual. “It…nothing.”

“No, what?” Tina folded her arms.

Bette had tears in her eyes from laughing. 

“What is so funny?”

“You…intrude…” Bette was wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Okay, so…why is that funny?”

“Because, I think once you have your tongue all over someone’s body, and deep inside them…” Bette continued to laugh. “I don’t know how much more you really need to worry about intruding…”

“Oh dear God….seriously?” Tina threw one of the pillows from the sofa at Bette.

“It’s true Tee…” 

Tina started to laugh more at the way Bette was in hysterics than the concept itself. “Okay Porter…you’re just a barrel of laughs tonight aren’t ya?”

“Sometimes…sometimes I can be.” Bette said as both of them returned to the first floor. “I’ll get the dishes.”

“I can help.”

“You know, if you stand that close to me by the sink, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Tina grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth. “Don’t start.”

“I’m just being honest.”

Bette was really hard for her to resist. “I have to finish some work that I took home. I need these workout plans completed for clients that I am meeting with first thing in the morning.”

“We could go for a quickie,” Bette said as she slipped her hands to the back of Tina’s jeans and squeezed her ass. Her mouth kissed and nipped at Tina’s neck. “You know you wore this top to make me wild.”

Tina could feel her nipples pushing against the fabric as her head slightly dropped allowing Bette more access. “I….fuck Bette…” She grabbed Bette’s face and started to kiss her with wild abandon. Their tongues started to seek the other, rolling and trying to dominate the other. Bette’s hand reached under Tina’s singlet. As it journeyed up her abdomen, Tina felt her skin form goosebumps.

Bette moaned into Tina’s mouth when her hand found her breast and rock hard nipple. “Mmmm….f..fuck.” She rolled her nipple between her fingers while Tina reached between them and started to unbutton Bette’s shirt. 

Slowly Bette walked Tina backwards towards the bedroom, both removing buttons, clothes, and barriers, leaving a path of clothes behind. Once they were in the bedroom, they were both naked and beginning to love on one another as they had become familiar with.

Bette kissed a path between Tina’s breasts while her thigh pushed against her legs. She circled Tina’s nipple with her tongue, flickering it with the tip and then blowing cool air. The sensation caused Tina to arch her chest up into Bette as she looked down at the brunette. Her dark hair cascading over her chest. Tina pushed Bette’s shoulders, encouraging her to go south. She dropped her legs to the side, exposing herself fully to Bette. 

Bette kissed her groin, then started to suck on the soft skin. She bypassed her center and kissed the other side. 

“Shit, Bette…this was supposed to be a quickie.” Tina was impatient. She wanted to feel Bette’s mouth everywhere but where she was.

Bette looked up as she continued to tease Tina. The blonde arched her brow and glanced down to where she wanted her to be, nearly admonishing her once again.

“I don’t want to intrude…” Bette said laughing into Tina’s leg.

“Oh my God! You so didn’t just say that just now.”

Bette couldn’t help but laugh more, given Tina’s response. 

“Babe! What are you doing? You’re killing the mood here.”

Bette raised both her brows. “Oh Tina, I am certain that you are still very much in the mood. Unless you aren’t and then I guess—“

Before Bette realized it, Tina had reached down and grabbed her head forcefully and pulled her down to her pussy. “Get to business,” she demanded.


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As always, thank you for your comments here and messages elsewhere. They have been uplifting and helped get me through a couple of challenging days to say the least. Much love to you. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 108**

Bette had pulled her head back a moment. “Wow...pushy.” Only to have Tina once again pull her head down while she raised her hips this time.

“If you don’t finish what you started then I will,” Tina said as her hand slipped to her pussy. When her fingers started to rub her clit, Bette pulled her hand away. “Then take care of me.”

The last thing Bette Porter was ever going to do, was allow her lady to have to take matters into her own hands. As long as she was around to do it, that wasn’t going to happen.

Bette orally pleased Tina’s swollen clit as her fingers slipped inside her. She was wet and already aroused internally by how tight she was. That didn’t stop Bette from switching between where her mouth and finger were. She pushed her tongue so deep inside Tina and rotated it from side to side as her fingers scissored her clit between two fingers.

Tina’s moans only turned Bette on more. She flattened her tongue and pushed it against Tina’s pussy right up to her clit, her fingers penetrating her again as her free hand pushed against the hood of her clit. The moment Bette’s tongue touched the tip, it was so sensitive that Tina’s legs started to shake and her toes curl. She knew what Bette was going to do, and she welcomed it. She was no longer embarrassed by ejaculating, and in fact, when she did it was the ultimate orgasm and one that left her the most satisfied.

“Ohh….fuu…ck….” Tina’s hips were grinding into Bette. Her legs were dropped completely open and the vulnerability was just as much of a turn on as what she was feeling. Her upper torso shot up a moment and then thrust back down where her head dug into the pillow. “Fuck….Ba…byyy….”

Bette felt Tina’s insides clamp down on her fingers the moment she ejaculated into her mouth. Her fingers continued a gentle rotation, not so much to stimulate as to just be one with Tina in this moment. Her mouth lingered all around her pussy. 

Tina’s chest was rising and falling, her nipples extended, the aftermath of an incredible moment with Bette. “Com…come here,” she uttered.

Bette crawled up the bed, slowly withdrawing her fingers. She brought them to Tina’s mouth where they both sucked on each one. 

“You…are…fucking amazing,” Tina said. She hadn’t slept well throughout the night, and after this amazing orgasm that ripped through her body, she was at peace and feeling incredibly drowsy. Not to mention, a half of a bottle of wine helped to make her incredibly sleepy.

Bette held Tina’s head against her chest, feeling her breaths against her skin. The blonde reached between them to touch Bette, which Bette interceded by locking her fingers through Tina’s.

“I want… to…” Tina said against Bette’s chest. 

“Shh…we have tonight. Just take a nap.”

“Nooo…” Tina said, though not resisting Bette’s redirection of her hand from between them. 

Bette traced Tina’s arm. “That…feels…sooo…” The blonde never completed her sentence. She had fallen victim to post orgasm bliss and slipped into a slumber.

After a few minutes, Bette left the bed and covered Tina with the blanket. She made her way into the shower and once done, had put on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top before leaving the bedroom and taking hold of the file that Tina had brought home. She grabbed her reading glasses, a pad and pen from her office and sat on the sofa where she started to go over the important forms that had initially been missing.

About 30 minutes had passed when her phone rang. She quickly answered it hoping the ring didn’t wake Tina. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Bette. How are you doing?”

“Hi Kit. I’m good.”

“Everything turn out okay with Chelsea?”

“Yeah, it was good. I’m glad I went.”

“You and Tina okay?”

“We are. I brought her home a dozen long stem roses, and she had made a really nice dinner.”

“Awww…that’s great baby girl. I knew you both would be able to work things out.”

“She’s taking a nap right now.”

“Really? She must have been exhausted.”

“You could say that,” Bette exhaled half a laugh.

“Ohhh…okay, then you ladies are more than just okay. That makes me happy.”

“I’m just in the living room looking at her divorce papers.”

“Anything interesting?”

“I have a feeling that her attorney worked a deal with her ex-husbands attorney and may have gotten a kickback for having Tina settle for less than what she deserved.”

“Really? Can you prove it?”

“I intend to.”

“But if she signed everything, isn’t it too late now? Like it’s all official right?”

“Depends how big and dirty this is. If it happened to Tina, she probably isn’t the only client that this has happened with. If they want to settle out of court, then it is possible they might cut a deal and give her what is coming to her.”

“If her ex-husband didn’t know about it though, he won’t give her more.”

“Well that is a big factor in this. Trust me, these lawyers don’t want to be disbarred so they will turn on him.”

“I suppose if anyone can get to the bottom of it and make that happen it’s you.”

“Thanks Kit.”

“I’ll let you go. I was just checking on you. So we are still on for tomorrow right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, see you then baby girl.”

“See you then.” Bette ended the call and returned her attention to the paperwork which was now on both sides of her body as well as her abdomen. The notes she had taken were extensive.

When Tina woke, it was nearly 1120pm. The bed was empty, she was naked, and it took a moment for her to collect herself and remember what had transpired before she had fallen asleep. She turned the switch on the lamp which offered a soft glow of the room. The house was quiet. Upon grabbing her short silk robe, she pulled it around her and walked down the hall to the living room where Bette was fast asleep among all the papers. Tina smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. As she got closer, she noticed the pad of paper under Bette’s hand. She slowly removed it and started to gather the papers, assuming where each one went as she placed them in a pile. Her attention went back to the notepad.

_Kickbacks Fair Market Value – unconfirmed Attorney Fees?_

There were many other things that were scribbled all over the place, but those three things had been underlined.

As she kneeled on the sofa to remove Bette’s glasses, the brunette started to stir.

“Babe…come on…you need to go to bed.”

Bette tried to open her eyes, but they would quickly close again. “I’m…so…tired,” she muttered.

“Okay, come on.” Tina grabbed hold of Bette’s arm and placed it around her neck, encouraging Bette to stand up. 

Once Bette was able to keep her eyes open, she walked towards the bedroom. “Wait, my papers…”

“Don’t worry about that. They can stay there…remember there is no rush on that right now. Your rest is more important.”

Bette’s arm slid down Tina’s back as they walked to the bedroom, and rested on her ass, which prompted Tina to shake her head. “You are such a horn dog.”

“Not I,” Bette said softly as she slid under the covers. She was on her side facing Tina, and trying hard not to allow her eyelids to shut. Every eye blink was slower and slower as she fought hard to try to converse with Tina.

“How was…your nap?”

Tina caressed Bette’s hair. “It was nice. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Bette smiled. “I’m glad…you felt relaxed…to do that.”

“Shhh…you need to sleep.”

Bette eyes had closed. “Kiss…me” she muttered.

Tina leaned in and pressed her lips against Bette’s. “Night babe.”

“Night…Luv.” With those last words, Bette fell into a deep sleep. Tina on the other hand was more awake now. She grabbed hold of her iPad and started to look at some art supplies online, knowing that her old brushes and supplies were just that…old. She was really looking forward to using the upstairs room as her art studio. Perhaps all these years later, she might actually find that her art might sell this time around. Every once in a while she would look down at Bette and just watch her sleep. When she was with Bette, she felt complete. She felt full and satisfied, not just sexually, but in nearly every way. She was still angry with herself for letting her emotions go as far as they did. She knew she suffered from PMS pretty bad, in fact her gynecologist told her it was Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder which the symptoms were more intense than with PMS. The anxiety, significant irritability, lack of concentration and more were just a few things she struggled with a week before her period. She knew that she was due any day for her period and that it was quite likely a huge contributor to how she had handled things the day before. She would need to talk to Bette about this particular health condition soon.

#

“Are we supposed to still go to their house tomorrow?” Mike asked while Jen was reading her book in bed.

“I suppose so. Tina never called to say that dinner was off. I’ll give her a call in the morning just to confirm for sure.”

“I hope they sorted some things out. It would make for a pretty uncomfortable dinner if they didn’t.”

“Wouldn’t it? Tina really was unhinged. I think she needs to talk to her doctor about that disorder. She wouldn’t normally get that cranked up like that. At least I haven’t known her to be like that other than those time just before her period.”

“Bette best make a she-shed or girl cave…she’s probably going to need it,” Mike joked. “Thank God you aren’t that bad.”

“That bad? That makes it sound like I am bad to begin with.”

Mike was careful to tread lightly. “Sometimes…not all the time.”

“So, I suppose we should have our talk with Zach tomorrow.”

“Probably so. The kid isn’t stupid. I don’t think it will take long for him to figure things out especially with them now under the same roof.”

Jen placed her book on her stomach. “Right, and in the comfort of their home, there might be a little more affection shown…unless of course they are still having some issues.”

“We’ll talk with him when he gets home from school tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Night.” Mike leaned over and gave Jen a kiss then turned on his side. 

“Night babe.”

#

The next morning, Tina was up before Bette and had made breakfast. She didn’t like Bette missing meals, and knowing breakfast we important, Tina was all over it. She woke Bette a few minutes before the alarm went off so that she could have a little more time in order to eat.

Tina leaned down towards the bed. “Baby…you have to wake up.”

“Nah-uh.”

Tina sat in the edge of the bed. “Come on…I made breakfast. I want you to be able to eat before you go to work.”

Bette turned over to find her beautiful girlfriend staring down at her. “Hi beautiful.”

“Hi to you too.” Tina leaned down and gave Bette a gentle kiss. “I made a nice protein shake, some fresh berries with yogurt and some hard boiled eggs.”

“Sounds healthy,” Bette remarked. “One might think you were into fitness or something.”

Tina winked. “Funny. Come on now, you need to get up so you aren’t feeling rushed.”

“I can think of another way I could get fit,” Bette said as she pulled Tina towards her.

“Hey now…you don’t have time for both breakfast and sex. Unless you plan on going in late, breakfast comes first.”

“I can’t be late. I have a deposition this morning.”

“Then I suggest you start marching to the kitchen where we can eat together before you have to leave.”

Bette dropped her head back in defeat. “God I hate when work interferes with my sex life.”

Tina laughed as she left the bedroom. 

As they ate breakfast, Tina decided to broach the topic of Kit’s boyfriend seeing that dinner was this evening, and she wanted Kit to be able to bring her boyfriend.

“So…Kit is coming to dinner…”

“Right.”

“Bette, it would be nice if she could bring someone.”

Bette picked at a strawberry and started to eat it. “What do you mean, like a friend?”

“Or a date,” Tina countered.

“Well if she was actually seeing someone then sure, of course it would be nice.”

Tina pushed a few berries around in her plate. “She is…”

“She’s what?” Bette replied as she placed some yogurt in her mouth.

“Seeing someone.”

Bette appeared surprised and confused. “How do you know this?”

“She told me.”

“She told you?”

“It was just the other day.”

Bette’s mind went into overdrive. “Who is he? How old is he? Is he married?”

“Whoa…hold on…wait married? Why would you think that?”

Bette knew that Kit had a long affair with a married man one time, which pissed Bette off something awful. Though it had occurred well before her relationship with Jodi, when Jodi cheated it conjured up some awkward feelings towards Kit because she was the other woman. 

“Bette?”

“Yeah, sorry. What do you know about this guy?’

“Not much. She met him online.”

“Jesus, really Tina?”

“It sounds legitimate Bette. She met on one of those Facebook Meetup Groups. He owns a music store and does some DJ stints on the side.”

“How long has she been seeing him?” 

“She said about a month.”

“A month!? I can’t believe she didn’t say anything to me.”

“I’m sure she was going to. I think she was just waiting to see if this was going anywhere and then would tell you if it was serious.”

“So is it serious?”

“I don’t know, but I think it would be nice if he was invited to dinner tonight.”

Bette pushed her yogurt around the dish. “I have a lot of questions for her, and I’m not sure that tonight would be the right place for me to be able to interrogate him with your family there and all.”

Tina smirked. “Beeeette. You don’t need to interrogate him…at least not tonight.”

“I don’t know that I could avoid doing so.”

“Can you try?”

Bette stood up from the table and leaned down giving Tina a kiss. “I will try…no promises.”

“Love you,” Tina called out.

“Love you more.” Bette yelled back.


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. You can thank a pushy broad for me posting this tonight. I won't say who, but most will figure it out. *Looking over* Yeah YOU! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 109**

#

Tina’s phone rang while she was putting some clothes into her duffle bag. It was her sister. “Hey Jen.”

“Hi Tina. Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay, great. I just wanted to be sure. Are things better…with you and Bette?”

“Very much so. We worked things out.”

“Tina, I think it might be a good idea if you consider talking to Bette about your PMDD diagnosis.”

“I know. I plan to do so very soon.”

“Anyway, I just wanted you to know that Mike and I plan to talk to Zach, about you and Bette. I suppose that is why I wanted to check in with you to be sure that you both…well you know, were still an item after all that went down last night. We didn’t want to talk to Zach unless...”

“I get it. I don’t blame you for wanting to buy some time before he finds out about homosexuality on his own, but it is a part of life Jen. Whether Bette and I were still an item or not, I think it is beneficial for Zach to understand what same sex attraction is from people he trusts and will explain it the proper way.”

“I agree.”

#

When Bette arrived for work, she brought Ellie her favorite muffin from the Muffin Shop and a salted caramel latte.

“Um…thanks?” Ellie said, noting how chipper Bette was. “You got laid didn’t you?”

“That is so unprofessional,” Bette laughed as she headed towards her office. “I’ll never tell.”

Ellie smiled. She was happy that Bette was in a much better mood. She was worried that things were going to end bad between her and Tina, and she knew how hard she had fallen for this woman. 

#

Kit’s weigh in was every other week now, and this was the day Tina would record her weight. “Okay…oh wait, let me put my phone down. Every little bit helps.”

“I am sure you don’t need the extra help.”

Kit stepped onto the scale and closed her eyes. “What is it?”

Tina smiled. “Down five more pounds.”

“Yes!” Kit pumped her fist in the air. “Hell yeah!”

Tina laughed. “So, you can indulge a little in the lasagna that I will be making for dinner this evening.”

“Oooo I love lasagna! Don’t go too easy on the ricotta or other cheese.”

Tina laughed. “I won’t. Oh…by the way, I really think you should ask Barry to join us.”

“Girl are you crazy? I haven’t even -- whoa, did you tell Bette?

Tina nodded. “I did.”

“What happened? What did she say? I bet she was mad I didn’t tell her sooner

“Good Lord it must be a Porter thing.”

“What?”

“The onslaught of questions all at once.”

“Oh…so what did she say?”

“She would be happy to have him come to dinner.”

“Tinaaa…” Kit arched a brow, knowing full well that wasn’t where Bette started.

“Okay, she did have questions about where and when you met him. She was just taken by surprise. She was thinking it might be more appropriate if she met him privately instead of with everyone, but I actually think that it might be a great buffer for you.”

Kit gave it some thought. Tina did have a good point. If other people were there, it would likely contain Bette’s over enthusiastic cross examination. “You are probably right. I’ll give Barry a call and invite him.”

“Great! We will see you and hopefully Barry at 6:00 p.m.”

#

Bette was signing some affidavits when Ken called her cell phone. “Hello.”

“Bette, I got something I need to show you.”

“Do you have something good?”

“I don’t know, but I think so.”

“When can we meet? I’m at work right now, if you can come here or I’ll meet you somewhere.”

“I can be there in 30 minutes.”

“I’ll be here.” With that, Bette ended the call. 

#

When Zach came home from school Mike was filling the washer fluid in his car. “Hey Zach. How was school.”

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

“It’s school Dad. It’s not soccer.”

Mike laughed. “Yeah, I know son. Sometimes a soccer ball is more fun than doing math, but soccer isn’t going to teach you how to balance a checkbook or anything else that is more essential.”

“For now, I like the soccer ball.”

Mike dropped the hood to the car and rubbed Zach on the head. “Come on, let’s go inside. Mom and I want to talk to you about something.”

Once inside, Jen gave Zach a hug. “Hello my son. How was your day?”

“I already told Dad. It was okay, and soccer is a lot more fun than school even if it doesn’t help me balance a checkbook.”

Jen looked over to Mike. “Alrighty then…”

“I’m starving, can I have some Dorito’s?”

“We are eating with Auntie Tina in about an hour.”

“I know but I’m hungry now.”

“Alright, only a small amount.”

As Zach grabbed the bag of Dorito’s, Jen and Mike told him that they needed to talk, so they went to the living room.

Jen was the first to speak. “Zach, you remember meeting Auntie Tina’s friend…Bette.”

“Yeah, she was really nice. She said she wanted to come to one of my games.”

“Right, and I bet she will,” Mike said.

“So tonight, we are going to have dinner with both of them.”

“Okay.”

“We will be going to Bette’s house…and Auntie Tina will be there too.”

Zach was picking through the Dorito bag trying to find the cheesiest chips.

“Are you listening?” Jen asked.

“Yeah.”

“Auntie Tina, she lives with Bette now.”

“Cool…they are roomies?”

“Sort of,” Mike added, looking over to Jen.

“Um…they are really good friends,” Jen said. She was finding difficulty in trying to get herself to the point where she was able to push beyond the friendship.

“Okay. Auntie Tina’s lucky.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes I’d like my friends to live here.”

Jen looked over at Mike, realizing that Zach was so far from where they wanted to be heading. 

“It’s a bit different bud,” Mike said.

“What do you mean?”

“Okay…remember Makayla from school?”

“Yeah.”

“And she had a crush on you?”

“She was kind of cute too…but then she ended up liking Mark.”

“Right…but you remember how you felt right?”

Zach nodded.

“So…that is kind of what Auntie Tina and…and Bette sort of are like.”

Zach looked from Jen to Mike and back to Jen. “Really?”

Both of them nodded.

“Okay,” Zach said.

“Okay.” Mike repeated and stood from the sofa, feeling satisfied with Zach’s response.

“Wait, uhm…do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? I mean do you understand what we are saying?” Jen inquired.

“Yeah, I get it Mom. Auntie Tina and Bette are lesbians.”

Jen’s expression was that of shock. She had no clue r son had any awareness of same sex attractions, or to even reference women by the proper sexual orientation.

“I think we are done here,” Mike said. “Jen?” Mike grabbed his wife’s hand and led her from the room.

“How the hell does he know what he knows?” Jen whispered semi-hysterically.

“Jen, he goes to school…kids talk…they are a lot more open than we were at that age.”

“He is only 11 years old Mike!”

Mike grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Here’s the thing…today’s 11 year old boy is like what a 15 year old boy was say…ten years ago.”

“Great, so should you be telling him about sex?”

Mike to a swig from his beer. “Yeah…sure…I mean, I guess I should.”

“Good, this weekend.”

“This weekend? 

“Yes, obviously each day he gets a little more informed by his peers, and I would rather he learn the correct information. Lord knows what he is being told.”

“I’ll do it.”

“This weekend Mike,” Jen said firmly.

#

Barry knocked on the door to Kit’s place.

“Come in,” Kit yelled from the kitchen.

“Hey Kit…oh wow, you look at you…you look great!”

“Oh this old thang,” Kit laughed. “It really isn’t anything special.”

“Well, you make it look like a million bucks.” Barry placed his hands on Kit’s waist and gave her a kiss.

“You look mighty fine too, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I don’t.”

“I have to tell you, I am so happy you didn’t have anything going on tonight. I know it was the last minute and all.”

“I’m glad too. I am looking forward to meeting your sister.”

“Yeah…remember you said that.””

Barry laughed. “Oh come on now, I’m sure she is a lovely woman.”

“That she is, but she tends to be a little overprotective sometimes…maybe even…I don’t know, with me she can be judgmental.”

“Judgmental? Odd…coming from a lesbian, and I don’t mean that in a derogatory way. It’s just the LGBTQ community has always found judgment to be harmful.”

“We sometimes can have this thing that happens between us, and I feel like I am not measuring up.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“It isn’t all the time. Just with certain things.”

“Siblings…we don’t always get it right. Me and my brother and sister sometimes are at odds over things. It happens.”

“Be patient with her…please.” Kit searched Barry’s eyes.

“It will be okay…I promise.”


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps, ramping out some chapters today! Hope you like this one... much love to you all for your continued interest. *mwah* ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 110**

#

Bette walked into the house to the smell of lasagna baking in the oven. “Mmm…smells great Tee.” Bette looked around the kitchen and living room. “Tee?”

After placing her briefcase in her study, and kicking off her shoes, she started to remove her blazer and began walking upstairs. “Tee?”

Bette glanced down one hall towards the other bath and spare rooms, then turned down the other to head towards the loft area.

“Tee…”

“Fuck! Sorry babe…I didn’t hear you. I was just bringing some of my old art stuff here.”

Bette looked around at the easel and different things Tina had brought. “This is great.”

“I didn’t want to bring too many things, not until the floor people put down the protective stuff.”

“I made a call about that today. They can come between 3pm and 5pm tomorrow. I can try to be here if you can’t.”

“Um…let me just double check my calendar. I think my last client is at 1pm. I had a 3pm but it cancelled.”

“Okay. They lasagna smells great.”

“It is one of my signature dishes.”

“I think it will be a big hit tonight. Speaking of…did you find out of that guy Kit is seeing is coming or not?”

“That GUY has a name…Barry…and no I don’t know if he is coming. I told Kit you were looking forward to meeting him.”

Bette rolled her eyes.

“Hey now, remember to play nice.”

“I plan on it.” Bette turned and started walking down the hall to the stairs. “I’m going to change into something a little less formal.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.”

#

Jen and her family were the first to show up at Bette’s. As soon as the house came into view, the family said nothing initially but they were all in awe.

When the all exited the car, Mike was the first to express his feelings. “Jesus Jen…this is an amazing home.”

“Look at this yard! My whole team could play soccer on this turf.”

“It’s a lawn Zach, not a turf,” Jen corrected, as she too took in the size of the house and property.

Jen rang the doorbell as Mike checked out the exterior wood on the porch. “She didn’t spare a dime—“

“Hi guys,” Tina opened the door and gave everyone a hug. “Come in, come in.”

Jen handed Tina a tossed salad that she made. “Thank you, this looks so nice.”

“Threw it together the last minute.”

As everyone walked to the kitchen, they found Bette at taking out some wine glasses from the cabinet.

“Bette, check out this great salad.”

“Hey…wow that looks wonderful. Looks like you worked real hard putting that together Zach,” Bette joked.

“Hi Bette,” Zach said. “Do you have any video games?”

“Um…you know, I don’t. Maybe I should get some.”

“Yeah you should…especially if we end up coming over again.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jen said. 

“You have quite a house here Bette,” Mike said, unwilling to take his eyes off the architecture as he handed Tina the bottle of wine.

“Thank you. I designed it a long time ago…dreamed about this since I was in college.”

As Mike and Bette discussed the design of the house, Tina brought her sister upstairs.

“Where are we going?” Jen asked.

“I just have to show you something.”

“This house is huge for one person,” Jen said. “Well now two, but still. Did Bette have plans to fill these bedrooms one day?”

Tina hadn’t really given it much thought. She literally stopped in her tracks.

“Tina?”

“Jen…we have been so caught up in…well us…I never gave it a thought. We haven’t been up here except when she first showed me the house and it was a very quick walk through, and then the other day when she showed me the loft over the garage.”

Tina and Jen both looked a little closer at the upstairs. There were 3 bedrooms and 2 more full baths. This would be a total of 3 ½ baths and 5 bedrooms, not to mention the loft.

“I know it’s soon to even talk about kids, but do you know how she feels about a family?”

Both started to walk towards the loft that Tina had intended to show her sister. “We had a very brief conversation. Of course nothing solid…not this soon.”

“I don’t know, but the size of this house speaks of family to me. I know you and Eddie talked about it—“

Tina cut Jen off. “I couldn’t…not with Eddie. He wasn’t going to step up, I could see it. He had just enough motivation to take care of Eddie, with little room for me in his life let alone a child.”

Once in the loft, the natural light filled the room. “Would you have kids with Bette?”

Tina stared out the large window thinking what that would look like. “I could…see myself. It becomes a lot more involved, as you would expect.”

“True. But I think you both would figure that one out. Anyway, this room is huge.” Jen looked at the easel. “Wow, is Bette a painter too?”

“No, this is what I wanted to show you. Bette said I could use this space as an art studio for my painting.”

“Your painting? Wow Tina…you haven’t painted in a long time.”

“I know, and I don’t know what it is but Bette has just inspired me so much to tap into my passion.”

“This is a great space…a sitting area…the stone fireplace. You could spend a day up here all by yourself. I guess with this much space if you have a disagreement you could easily get away from each other.”

“Right?” Tina laughed. “We better get back downstairs.”

As both women were coming downstairs they met Kit and Barry who were just coming into the house.

“Hey girl,” Kit said.

“Hi Kit…this is my sister Jen…Jen this is Bette’s sister Kit.”

“Nice to meet you, this is Barry.”

Everyone said hello and moved towards the kitchen where Bette and Mike were.

“Kit…Barry…this is my brother-in-law Mike…Kit is Bette’s sister. My nephew is in the living room with Bette’s iPad.”

“Bette...um…this is Barry.”

“Hi Bette.” Barry extended his hand and shook Bette’s.

“Hello Barry. I’m glad you could make it,” Bette said.

Kit hugged Bette. “Go easy on him,” she whispered.

“Barry, can I get you a drink?” Tina asked. “We have wine…beer…and off course a wet bar in the corner with a variety of liquor.”

“A beer is good.”

Tina showed him three different kinds of which Barry chose one. “Thank you Tina.”

“Everyone, how about we sit at the table. We can start with this awesome salad that my sister made.”

“Any certain seats spoke for?” Mike asked.

“Not at all…this is the first time we have actually eaten in the dining room.”

“Yeah, it’s…it hasn’t been used in a very long time, Bette said.

Jen had to drag Zach from the living room and took the two seats that Mike kept for them.

After everyone enjoyed their salad, Tina brought the pan of lasagna to the table and started to cut pieces and handed each plate clockwise around the table.

“Looks great Tina,” Barry said.

“She’s a great cook!” Kit added. “We had this seafood sauté dish one night and it was fabulous.”

“So…Barry…I understand you own a music store,” Bette said as she took the last plate that came around the table.

“Yes, I have owned the business for about 12 years now.”

“Do you play?” Mike asked.

“Just about everything. The guitar is my favorite.”

“Acoustic or electric?”

“Both, depending on the mood. Do you play?”

“My dad plays the bass guitar,” Zach piped in.

“Since high school,” Mike said. 

“Hey, anytime you want to jam sometime let me know. I am part of a Meetup Group for musicians and stuff…that is how Kit and I met.”

“How long have you been dating?” Jen asked.

“Oh…about a month now…right Kit?”

“Yeah, it has been,” Kit glanced at Bette who had arched a brow as she took a sip of wine.

“Just be sure you don’t break her heart,” Bette warned.

The table went silent, as Kit shot an admonishing look at Bette.

“More wine anyone?” Tina said quickly, hoping to break the silence.

“Hey Bette, if you do get a game system, the Sony Playstation is better than Xbox,” Zach said randomly, yet a welcomed distraction for sure.

Bette turned towards Zach. “Playstation huh?”

“Yeah the graphics are way more cool.”

“We’ll have to remember that Tina,” Bette placed her hand over Tina’s which was resting on the table. 

“I will tell you what games are good too if you want. I’ll make you a list.”

“That would be very helpful Zach, thank you,” Bette said.

Jen winked at Tina, noticing how attentive Bette was to her son.

“So Bette…you have a way with kids…at least from what I have noticed with Zach. He really likes you.”

Bette continued to focus and smile on Zach. “Yeah…well it must be the kid in me or something.”

“…or something,” Kit said more loud than she had expected.

Bette turned towards her sister. “Meaning?”

“Truth is, this big ole house should have been filled with a bunch of kids running around.” Kit took a sip of her wine. “You aren’t getting any younger girl.”

“Thank you for the reminder…and the pressure.”

Tina grabbed Bette’s hand, prompting her to look at her. Once their eyes met, she offered Bette a reassuring smile.

“You can borrow me any time you want a kid around,” Zach said.

“Aww…that is very sweet of you Zach,” Bette said as she patted the back of his shoulder. “How about when Auntie Tina and I decide to buy a Playstation, we bring you so that you can tell us what video games we should buy?”

“That would be awesome! Then I could sleep over sometime, right Mom?”

“Umm…I…I suppose if Auntie Tina and Bette don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Bette said before Tina could even give her opinion.

“And I already know that you guys are a couple, and I think it’s pretty cool. Uncle Eddie was an asshole.”

“Zachary!” Jen exclaimed. “Your mouth.”

Mike hid his laughter behind his napkin.

Bette and Tina were surprised more at Zach’s realization they were together, than his language. It was nice to know that they didn’t have to hide their true feelings anymore.

“Well he was,” Zach said trying to defend his opinion. 

The rest of the evening was filled with a lot more conversation and laughs before Jen was the first to make a move to leave. Zach had school the next day and their departure prompted Barry and Kit to leave as well.

“Thank you for a great dinner,” Kit said.

“It was wonderful. We will have to reciprocate sometime,” Barry said.

“That would be nice,” Tina said.

“Yes, it would be lovely,” Bette added. “I meant what I said earlier.”

“Pardon?” Barry tilted his head. “Which part?”

“Don’t break her heart.”

“Bette,” Kit cut in. 

“I don’t know what your intentions are, but my sister…she has been through a lot in her life and—“

“I’m a big girl Bette.”

“I know you are.”

“Bette, there are no guarantees in any new relationship,” Barry said. “But I can tell you that your sister and I really enjoy one another’s company, and we both have been having a lot of fun. I think we are both pretty happy… wouldn’t you say babe?”

“Yes, I would.” Kit wrapped her arm around Barry’s waist. “Bette, he is a good man.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t.” Bette turned back towards Barry. “I’m just forewarning you to be handle her heart with care.”

“I will do that,” Barry said. “Thanks again ladies. It was nice to meet the both of you.”

Bette and Tina walked both of them to the door and waved as their car left the driveway.


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! Here is the next chappy... OoOoO let's see where this takes us shall we? ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 111**

Tina clung to Bette’s arm. “You are kinda cute watching out for your big sister.”

“Well, she doesn’t always show the best judgement, especially in men.”

“Give her some credit, he seems like a nice guy.”

Bette started to walk back into the kitchen. “We shall see. Dinner really was great Tee. You hit a home run. Thank you for pulling it all together.”

“You’re welcome. I really enjoyed entertaining.”

“It was nice being able to use the dining room again. It has been a long time.”

Bette and Tina went into the bedroom to change into their pajamas. Bette put on a two piece tank and short set and went into the living room to use her laptop. Tina soon followed sporting a satin slip with spaghetti straps and bringing a book that she had been reading.

“Babe, don’t kill yourself over my stuff. There isn’t any rush.”

“I know.”

“Have you noticed anything unusual yet?”

Bette glanced over at Tina. The look alone spoke volumes.

“Seriously?”

“Tee, I got some info from Ken today, the attorney that I had looking into both these guys. There doesn’t seem to be as much on Ed’s attorney, Scott…your attorney on the other hand…there is some stuff coming in that doesn’t look too good.”

“Great, of course Eddie’s attorney would have less egg on his face.”

“I don’t want to say too much until I can get things together. But either one day this week, if you can stop by the office and we can talk so you can clear some stuff up. The conference table is good because I can spread your paperwork out and –“

Tina started laughing. 

“What?”

“The … conference table…spreading out…you could say we did that.”

The corners of Bette’s mouth turned up. “Yeah…poor choice of words.” Bette started to laugh. “But, I do want us to meet there, or we could stop there over the weekend.”

“No, I like our weekends away from our jobs. I can make some time to stop by this week.”

“Great.” Bette returned to reading her emails which included some scanned documents that Ken had sent to her.

Tina laid her head back on Bette’s thigh, prompting her to shift her laptop over a little to give her room. “Good book?”

“Yes, I had thrown it in one of my boxes that I had some stuff in and just got to unpack that box today. Glad to be getting back into it. I love Sandra Brown…she is a terrific mystery writer.”

“I have read a few of her books before. She is good.”

“Always keeps you guessing,” Tina added. “And just when you think you know who the bad people are, she flips it a few times and has you absolutely surprised by the end. So then I started to read her book, thinking of who I suspected and who I would least suspect, and tried to shift my thoughts to it being the ones I least expected and she somehow still manages to have me be wrong!”

Bette started to laugh. “You are putting too much thought into trying to get into the author’s head instead of just reading it. Don’t play detective…just be the reader.”

Both women sent the next 45 minutes engaged in their own interests until Tina lifted her body from Bette’s thigh and sat up when she received an incoming text.

Tina grabbed her phone from the coffee table. “Who could be texting me this late at…” She started to laugh as she read the text. “Babe, listen to this… _‘Auntie Tina, can you give me Bette’s cell #. I want to text her and ask when she wants to go to the store to get the games.’_ My god how cute is he? He has really taken to you.”

Bette smiled. “He is a good kid. He had some interesting choice words to describe Eddie.”

“Oh my God, I was shocked. I never knew he felt any ill feelings towards Eddie. I mean I know Eddie disappointed him a few times, promising that he would get some tickets to some baseball games and then ended up forgetting to follow through.”

A second text came in. “Oh he is not letting you off the hook on this one either. He said, _‘Oh, and tell Bette my next soccer game is this Sunday at 1pm. She wanted to come and see me play.’_ Babe we don’t have to go this weekend if you don’t want to.”

“No, I am okay going. Why don’t we do this…tell him that we will go to his game, and then after that we can go to the store and he can help me get the games and game system.”

“You realize if you do this, he is going to want to hang around here.”

Bette logged off her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. “That’s okay…I mean if it’s okay with you.”

“It will probably be on a weekend that he would come over. Between his soccer practices during the week and homework, I doubt he would come over during the week.”

“Sounds like you will have to share me,” Bette said as she played with Tina’s hair. “It’s okay Tee…we will still have our time together.”

“I don’t think I should give him your cell phone number. He might start blowing up your phone when you are in court or something.”

“Whatever you think is best.”

Tina typed a text back to Zach, letting him know that they would be going to his game Sunday and then if it was okay with his parents, they would go to the game store and get the system and games.

Zach’s response fast and short. _‘Awesome!’_

“Well, he is so excited about the weekend, that he didn’t notice how I didn’t give him your phone number.”

Bette laughed as she lost contact with Tina’s hair when she turned to face her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure…should I be worried,” Bette asked.

“No…I don’t think so. When I brought my sister upstairs to see the loft where my art stuff will be going, I guess I hadn’t paid too much attention to all the other bedrooms that are up there, and extra full baths. Then add the loft which is amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“When you built this house, it seems you had…maybe it is presumptuous of me to assume, but it just seems you had plans to fill these bedrooms. With the 3 upstairs and 2 downstairs…”

Bette looked into Tina’s eyes. “I suppose I felt that one day maybe there would be a wife and children.”

“Aside from Jodi, was there anyone else you were serious about?” 

“When I was in Law School there was.”

“How long did you go out?”

“We went out about 5 years.”

“Wow, that was a long time…without getting married.”

“We were engaged.”

“Seriously?”

Bette nodded.

“What happened?”

Bette’s frowned, her brows and eyes showing the painful memories outwardly.

“I’m sorry…we don’t have to talk about it.”

“She died.”

“Oh Bette…I’m so sorry.”

“She was in a snowmobile accident. She went home to see her family in Colorado. I was meant to meet up with her midweek. She and a cousin went off trail and…”

Tina grabbed hold of Bette’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay…I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it was a legitimate question. When I built this house, I still had hope that maybe a wife and kids were in my future, and if not…well, a 5 bedroom 3 ½ bath house would be a lot more marketable down the line.”

Tina couldn’t help but stare into Bette’s eyes. “Your dreams don’t need to be over.”

Bette formed a partial smile. “Tee…I’m going to be 46 in a few weeks. I…time has sort of been a thief and stolen that opportunity.”

Tina’s eyes started to fill. “Baby…you…there is no doubt you would make a great mom. You deserve to be a parent.” She felt a tear escape her eyelid and make its way down her face.

“Luv…” Bette wiped the tear from her cheek. “Please don’t cry.”

Tina grabbed both of Bette’s hands. “Have you talked to your doctor….done any tests to see how viable your eggs are?”

Bette looked down. “I haven’t pursued anything. There was a time I thought that maybe Jodi and I might head down that road, but there was always something in the back of my mind that made me feel like she wasn’t all in….and low and behold, in the end I was right. So no, I hadn’t actually pursued any testing. Now, nearly 46…”

“Let’s make an appointment.”

“What?”

“To talk to your gynecologist.”

“Tina—“

“Bette, listen to me. You don’t have much time…maybe no time yet. You still get your period, and that is a good sign so you aren’t in menopause.”

“Right, but I am showing some other symptoms that it is quickly approaching.”

“Okay, but why not have a doctor do some real testing and find out?”

“Tina there is only a 5% change of conceiving by my age.”

“But if there is that chance…can you appease me and just call and make an appointment?”

“Tee, you and I…Jesus, we just fast forwarded and you moved in and people thought that was crazy of us. Within a few months we are talking about….”

“Babies!” Tina finished. “Who the fuck cares what people think Bette?”

Bette searched Tina’s eyes. “We can’t move that fast…it’s too risky to fast forward our relationship and our lives simply because my eggs are dying off by the day.”

“That is the exact reason that we should. Look…if she does testing and it doesn’t come back with good news, at least you know. I’m 36, and we could have more time if I were to have our baby.”

Bette stood from the sofa and started to pace. “Tina, please don’t take this personally because it isn’t meant to be. I think you would make a wonderful mother. You are patient…and kind…and…” Bette turned to look at the blonde who was now standing in front of her.

“You and I could do this. I love you…like no one’s business, and I think you love me like no one’s business.”

“I do.”

“Bette Porter, I LOVE the thought of having a baby with you. I agree, there is a little more pressure if the doctor says you are still viable but we have to jump on this, like yesterday…but if you aren’t, and I know that just hearing that can be devastating, but I can do this for us and we would have time…the urgency wouldn’t be there.”

“Maybe we should just see how our relationship naturally develops…”

“Do you still have doubts?”

Bette hesitated a moment. She really didn’t. She knew who she was, and she knew what she wanted. This woman was the real deal and if things didn’t work out with Tina, she was completely prepared to forego dating and just fill the rest of her days and life with work.

“No, no I don’t.”

“Then let’s just talk with your doctor.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Okay…I’ll…I’ll call tomorrow.”

Tina slid her hands on both sides of Bette’s face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When their lips released, Bette felt her head spinning at the thought of what she was considering. “I think I’m going to puke.”

“What?”

Bette rushed towards the ½ bath and closed the door.

#

The next day, Bette called her OBGYN to make an appointment. Ironically enough, there was a cancellation for the afternoon which she accepted. Whether Tina could make it or not, she figured she would go solo if need be.

She dialed Tina and got her voicemail. “Tee…it’s me. Um…I have an appointment with my OBGYN this afternoon. They had an opening. It is at 4pm, but if you can’t make it that’s okay. I can see her myself. Just let me know. Bye…love you.”

Bette returned to reviewing Tina’s paperwork that she had spread over the conference room table. 

“What case is that?” Ellie asked as she brought some papers in for Bette to sign.

“Tina’s divorce. I am looking into a few things.”

“Anything good?”

“Maybe.”

“Well…if anyone will sniff it out, it will be you. Can I get your signature on a few things please?”

“Sure…” Bette started to sign each of the papers as Ellie waited. “Oh…by the way, I need to leave at 330pm today.”

“Alright. Everything okay?”

“Yeah…just a doctor’s appointment.”

With their backs to the front door, Bette and Ellie had not heard anyone enter the front office, not until the familiar voice was already in the room.

“Bette… I got your message. I was literally around the corner.”

“Tee, hey. I am just signing a few things.”

“Hi Tina.”

“Hi Ellie. How are you?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m good.”

“Thanks Bette.” Ellie took the papers then left the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Oh my God, I’m beside myself!” Tina exclaimed. “Today! We can go today!”

Bette couldn’t believe how excited Tina was. “Tina, this is all really happening fast.”

“I know it is. After you puked my wonderful lasagna up last night, we talked about this. You felt better.”

“Yes…I did…I do…I’m just a little stressed.”

Tina rubbed her hands up and down Bette’s arms. “I am right here. You aren’t alone in this. We just take one step at a time, that’s all.”


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope this finds you well. It's been a hell of a great day on social media. Today, Laurel Holloman responded to an email I had sent regarding 3 prints I bought of her paintings. I had been corresponding with her assistant via email, but this time it came right from Laurel! Talk about dying! Then later this evening, Jennifer Beals tweeted a thank you to the girl who composed a beautiful birthday video. In that video was my dog Colby, using the MyTalkingPet app, his birthday message was included to her! So this house is on an adrenalin high! Hope you all have had an awesome day too. ~ Enjoy! Chicki

**CHAPTER 112**

When Bette and Tina arrived at Dr. Wilson’s office. Bette was feeling a little anxious, though Tina was doing her best to keep her calm.

“Bette?” The nurse called out.

Bette and Tina both stood and followed the nurse into the back and down the hall.

“Room 4 here. Dr. Wilson will be right in.”

Both women took a seat on the chairs, looking at different charts on the walls. Bette looked down at the palms of her hands, they were sweaty. She rubbed them on her slacks so she wouldn’t be shaking Dr. Wilson’s hand filled with sweat.

Within a couple of minutes Dr. Wilson entered the room. “Bette, nice to see you.”

Bette stood and shook Dr. Wilson’s hand. “Dr. Wilson…thank you. This is Tina, my partner.”

“Hi Tina…it’s a pleasure.”

Dr. Wilson placed Bette’s chart on the table. “So…it looks like you aren’t due for your annual for another 5 months. You were here not too long ago for STD screening.”

Bette looked over at Tina, who winked at her.

“So…what brings you in today?”

“Um…” Bette forced a fake smile. “Well, Tina and I had started this crazy discussion last night-“

“Not crazy,” Tina interjected.

“Okay…continue.”

“I need to know if my eggs…are still…viable.”

“Ah…are you thinking of starting a family?” Dr. Wilson looked back at the chart, noting the discussion about a new partner, and the reason for the STD screening. 

“It wasn’t that Tina and I were planning this. As I am sure your notes show that we haven’t been together very long, and it was just that we had this conversation last night, and ... well one thing led to another, and …”

Dr. Wilson looked at Tina, and could tell she was younger than Bette, though not knowing how much younger. She was getting the idea of where this was going.

“Bette, we could do an antral follicle count by doing an ultrasound in which we can count the visible follicles. There is also a blood test, the AMH that I can do. When was your last period?”

“Ironically enough, I just got my period last night…so this ultrasound would need to be put off I’m sure.”

“Fate is on your side today. The AFC is best done on day 2, 3 or 5 of your cycle. We could do one today. I would have to check down the hall with ultrasound if you are up for it.”

Tina’s eyes widened. “Yes!” she said enthusiastically.

Dr. Wilson looked over at Tina and smiled. “I think someone is more excited than you Bette.”

Bette glanced at Tina. “It seems to be happening very fast.”

“Babe, at least you will know…right?”

“She has a point,” Dr. Wilson said as she stood from her stool. “Let me get a nurse in to pull some bloodwork and I’ll check with ultrasound on their schedule. I can probably get them to fit you in either today, or tomorrow if that works.”

“I’d much rather know the sooner the better.”

“Okay…let’s see what I can do.”

Once Dr. Wilson left the room, Tina was beside herself. “Baby, this is crazy!”

“Yes, I have been telling you that Tee.”

“No, I mean…this is all aligning. You get an appointment today…wait, I have to actually go back…you get your period last night, we have this discussion out of nowhere last night…well thanks to Zach maybe…then you call today, there is a cancellation, and now because you are on the right day of your cycle, you can get an answer…like…now!”

“Tina, I know you are excited for me…but you have to understand, this is something I had tucked away for what feels like a rather long time. Now not only has it come up, but it is…kind of suffocating.”

“I’m sorry.” Tina held Bette’s hand. “You’re right. You are definitely right. I am sorry that I have been so over the moon hoping for you.”

“Tina, things just feel very rushed…too rushed.”

Dr. Wilson returned. “Good news…she can take you in about 10 minutes.”

Behind Dr. Wilson was the nurse who came into the room to take Bette’s blood.

“Bette, stress can impact the results of the AMH test. Try to just relax,” Dr. Wilson advised before leaving the room.

#

LATER…

Bette was in position on the table as the technician placed gel on the ultrasound probe.

“Try to relax,” she said as she inserted the probe into Bette’s vagina.

Dr. Wilson was standing behind the tech, taking a look at the ultrasound images live.

“Can you get a picture … right…there.”

The technician captured quite a few images at her own discretion and per Dr. Wilson’s requests.

Tina held Bette’s hand, both unable to see the screen at the moment. Tina tried hard to study Dr. Wilson’s face, interpret any body language, but she couldn’t gauge a thing. She looked at Bette who at times stared at the ceiling, and would squeeze her hand. Tina’s free hand caressed Bette’s hair.

“Think positive thoughts,” She whispered.

“Okay,” Dr. Wilson said, at the same time the technician started to withdraw the probe. Once the technician had completed her duties, Dr. Wilson asked to have a moment with Bette and Tina.

“Let me go over this with you.” Dr. Wilson turned the monitor so Bette and Tina could now see it. “These are some pictures we took. We are wanting to look at the antral follicles.”

“Okay.”

“These dark spots, these are the antral follicles. The more, the better. We see a lot in younger women. That is the ovary outlined in blue…it is small, with only 2 antrals. The second ovary is also small which shows low volume, and that has only 1 antral. This means you have very low ovarian volume and low antral follicle counts.”

“What are you saying?” Bette asked.

“This shows a significant decrease in the number of eggs, which means there is an insufficient number to ensure a reasonable chance of pregnancy.”

“I’m 45…soon to be 46, is this normal? I mean, I haven’t started menopause.”

“Are your period’s regular each month? If I recall, when I saw you 7 months ago, you had started to have some irregular periods if I remember.”

“They were a little, and then a couple of months they were on track and…” Bette just stopped talking, realizing that she was basically just told that menopause was on her doorstep. “I knew this was crazy,” Bette said as she stood from the table to grab her clothes. 

“Let me give you some privacy to get dressed and then come into my office.” Dr. Wilson patted Bette on the shoulder then left the room.

“I…I’m so sorry Bette.”

Bette took the paper covering and wiped between her legs before slipping her skirt on. “Tee…it…it was better just left unknown.” She buttoned her blouse and took a seat next to Tina as she put her shoes on.

Tina looked down at her hands. This wasn’t the news she expected. Bette was…she was in top physical shape. She anticipated that she would likely be surprised by news she actually had decent egg volume. “I shouldn’t have pushed. I didn’t expect this for you.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out. She took hold of Tina’s hand. “It isn’t your fault. I know you had so much hope, for me. I love you for that. For me, I had given up hope for some time. I think the confirmation just pisses me off because my choice has been taken from me. That fucking menopausal bitch that I felt was on my doorstep in literally in my house now…maybe I am more upset about that, than about the eggs.”

Bette stood and still holding Tina’s hand, suggested they go to Dr. Wilson’s office. Her door was only 2 doors from them, and partially opened.

Dr. Wilson looked up and noticed both of them. “Come in, please. Take a seat.”

“Bette, I’m so sorry. It seems all this happened very fast and with little time to think about what this news might bring, and little time to process it.”

“To be honest, it was just something that came up last night, and Tina and I went down this rabbit hole talking about it and the possibility. Now I know…perhaps this is better. If my eggs were viable, then this would have likely fast forwarded us along this path, and to be honest, I would rather we take things slowly.”

“I…I told Bette that…well I’m 36, just turned 36 about 4 months ago, so more like 35 ½. Is this something I should be concerned about myself? I know that I am much younger than Bette, but should I be thinking of having this kind of ultrasound done too?”

“It certainly doesn’t hurt. You should speak with your doctor.”

Tina actually really liked Dr. Wilson’s bedside manner. Her doctor she had been with only two years and often times it was like pulling teeth to get in to see her. “You wouldn’t happen to be taking on any new patients would you?”

“I am pretty full to be honest.” Dr. Wilson noticed Tina’s expression change. This couple had too much disappointment for one day. “However, I certainly can make an exception if you would like.”

“Oh absolutely!” Tina squeezed Bette’s hand. “I would really like that.”

“Hold on,” Bette said. “Tina, this doesn’t mean we are rushing forward with anything.”

“No…I know that.”

Dr. Wilson picked up a second file from her desk. This one was a yellow file. “Bette…it was a bit ago, but when I was reviewing your digital files, there was a marker…a flag so to speak.”

“Okay…”

“About 9 years ago, you were just around Tina’s age actually…you came in and we had a discussion about children, fertility, how by your mid-30s you go from about a million eggs at puberty to generally 300,000 and then it drops drastically each year.”

Bette’s expression started to change…she was remembering. “Jesus Christ!”

“What?” Tina jumped. “What is it?”

“Would you like to tell her?”

“Tina…I can’t believe that I…with so much that has been going on…”

“You what?”

“I froze my eggs. I was 36 I believe…right Dr.?”

Dr. Wilson looked at some papers in the yellow file.

“Oh my God Bette! How could you forget?”

“All I went through with Jodi, it took so much out of me emotionally…mentally…and now with her back and starting all this crap…”

“You were 36 Bette.”

“Baby this is wonderful!”

“Ladies,” Dr. Wilson said as she removed her glasses. “Now I don’t want to seem like the bearer of bad news all day today…but-“

“There’s a but?”

“Yes. The thing is, is that even when eggs are frozen, their viability can decrease. We usually like to see the eggs used within 10 years of being frozen…which is-“

“Like now,” Bette said with concern. “Which means, if we were to use my eggs then there would be a rush again.”

“Hold on. It doesn’t mean you have to do this next week…next month. I would say no later than 12 months.” 

When Bette heard the 12 months, she started to relax. She felt that by that time if she and Tina were still in a good place, that it would be a fair amount of time to have been involved, particularly where they were already doing things at a faster pace, and they would be settled in their relationship. 

“Some lesbian couples have opted to take their partners egg, in which case it would be your egg Bette, and then your partner, in this case Tina, would proceed with a fertility work-up testing hormone levels and HSG to determine the health of her uterus and fallopian tubes. If the prognosis is good, then there are options one being selecting a sperm donor to achieve the pregnancy.

“Oh my God,” Tina exclaimed. “That would be perfect. I could feel like I was literally carrying Bette’s baby.”

“You would be carrying Bette’s baby.” Dr. Wilson had emphasized her name more than anything. “Meaning that, while you would be the surrogate, the baby would not share any of your DNA.”

“I know,” Tina said. “But to have her baby growing inside me, the bonding…at least for me, would be incredible.”

Bette smiled at Tina’s excitement. It was an interesting idea, for it would be Bette’s DNA, but to have Tina’s womb be their baby’s home…it certainly would feel like they were sharing something on a level that was more as a couple.

“Babe?” Tina looked at Bette.

“It…well that concept is incredible. I agree…I think that it would feel like the baby was part of us both regardless of DNA…you would be pregnant…”

“With your baby!” Tina couldn’t help but throw her arms around Bette.

“Well, I suppose you have one very enthused partner there Bette. As I said, you still have quite a few months to be processing all of this, and it is a lot to process, but you do not have to make a decision soon.”

Bette stared at the yellow file folder. “I still cannot believe that all this slipped my mind.”


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chappy as requested by a very polite reader....

**CHAPTER 113**

As they left the office, Tina took hold of Bette’s hand while they walked to her car. Bette was quiet, processing everything that happened since their conversation the evening before until this very moment.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…my head is spinning a bit to be honest.”

Tina stopped which caused Bette to do the same. “Babe…I know this was a lot to take in today.”

“In the last 24 hours actually. I mean, a baby wasn’t on my radar as of yesterday morning. I still feel that there is an enormous amount of pressure to be making some decisions sooner than later, and I don’t like that. I am a planner…I think things through from all angles and—“

Tina placed her index finger against Bette’s lips. “Shhh…there isn’t any pressure. You heard Dr. Wilson…this doesn’t have to be revisited for several months. So for now, be comforted that you still have some choices that maybe you had previously put to rest.” Tina smiled and gave Bette a tender kiss.

When Bette got into her car, she received an incoming text from Ellie.

_Don’t forget you have the big banquet this Saturday night_

“Shit.”

“What is it?”

“I totally forgot that the banquet is this weekend.”

“The one that Alice wants to go to?” Tina laughed. 

“Funny. Are you still interested in accompanying me Ms. Kennard?”

“Certainly. I would love to Attorney Porter.”

“Let me just text Ellie back.” Bette sent a text to Ellie and then started to head towards home when she realized it was nearly time for dinner. “Hey, did you want to just grab something to eat somewhere?”

“Sure.”

“Any place in particular?”

“I’m not fussed. Wherever you would like.”

“I don’t know…we could just order Chinese…either eat it there or take it home.”

“Let’s take it home. It’s been a little stressful of a day. It will be nice to veg out at home.”

Bette and Tina discussed what they would order and then called it in. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, their food was ready and they were on their way home.

#

Shane and Carmen had gone over to Alice and Dana’s house with the mission of trying to figure out what they could do for Bette’s birthday.

Shane popped the top off her beer. “We have to remember that Bette has Tina in her life now. Has anyone texted Tina to see if they made any plans?”

“We don’t have her number,” Alice said. “You think Bette would give us that?”

“Kit would,” Shane said. “We need to call Kit and find out if she can text Tina or just give me the phone number.”

“Why you?” Alice inquired.

“Because if she was going to give it to you, then everyone would have it…even people that don’t know Tina.”

“What? Fuck you,” Alice said.

Dana laughed. “She has a point honey.”

Alice sneered at Dana, while Carmen laughed.

“Fine, do it…call Kit.”

Shane retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Kit. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Kit, it’s Shane.”

“Hi Shane, what’s up?”

“I am over at Alice and Dana’s house and we were talking about Bette’s birthday that is coming up soon. We were going to brainstorm what we could maybe do for her, but now that she is with Tina, we weren’t sure if they were going to plan their own thing, and if they did what day that would be.”

“That’s a good question. Bette’s birthday lands on a Thursday this year. At least it isn’t a weekend because then I would say it would be a sure bet those two would be going away together.”

“What were you girls thinking of doing?”

“We really don’t know…we probably need to get in touch with Tina and have her in on this too.”

“Right. Well, I could send her a text and tell her that you girls would like to plan something. Maybe we could try to brainstorm something. I will see what I can find out.”

#

Bette and Tina had placed the take out containers on the coffee table and sat on the floor, picking what they wanted from each and placing some food on their plates.

“Smells great,” Bette said. “You can’t go wrong with that place. They have great food.”

“First time I had it was when the girls were over. Won me over then.”

Every now and then, Tina would just stare at Bette until she got caught too many times. “What?” Bette asked.

Tina shook her head.

“No…what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I was just thinking of how much I love you.”

Bette smiled. “I love you too Tee. With all the craziness of the appointment today, we didn’t get to go over your files. I had them on the conference room table.”

“All those papers were from my divorce?”

“Uh huh. I have a private investigator looking into some things.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you think is going on?”

Bette took a sip of wine. “Well, what I have been able to gather is that Preston seems to have a habit of settling cases rather early. If I didn’t know any better, he intentionally takes cases where the spouse wants to hurry through the process and get it over with. Similar to how you felt. That is a flag for him. Because of that, he know he can settle a case far less than what his client deserves.”

“That is crazy. The more time he were to spend on the case, the more he would get to charge his client. Sounds like he is also short changing himself.”

“Oh, but he isn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tina, you cannot tell a soul…not even your sister. I know she would never intentionally say anything, but this is getting big.”

“No…no I won’t say a thing.”

“It seems that Preston gets a bigger payout from the other spouse for settling a case quickly and for less than his own client deserves.”

“What the fuck? So he is like getting kickbacks?”

Bette nodded.

“That cock sucker!”

Bette nodded again. “Let me ask you something. Who obtained the fair market value on the home, was it Eddie, you or both?”

“Um…Eddie’s lawyer did…Scott.”

“Yes, Scott Brown. But did your attorney obtain one on your behalf to counter what they came up with?”

“No, Preston said that it would save me money if we just went with what they had. He said he had plugged it into some real estate web app he used and it was in the ballpark.”

Bette cringed. “That is what I assumed. The house was likely worth a lot more.”

Tina was visibly upset. “I…I guess some of this is my fault because I did push the fact I just didn’t want to fight Eddie in some long drawn out divorce that would go on for years.”

“Well, it is true that the attorney needs to also listen to the client, but when it is obviously egregious for their client, then they have a duty to push back a little and explain in detail what you would be forfeiting by settling on those terms.”

Tina was clearly attempting to recall their interaction. “He…he really was more passive. He listened to me and his only message was that it was best to take what Eddie’s lawyer was offering otherwise we would have to drag the case out and it could take a long time. Meanwhile, I would still have my student loans and credit card debt.”

“Speaking of the credit card debt. Was that your sole debt?”

“The cards were in my name.”

“Okay, but when it came to purchases, were those purchases for your sole use only, or did Eddie have any vested interest in or enjoy anything that was purchased?”

“Eddie had a period where he was out of work…he was in a bad way and his credit took a dip. When that happened we relied on my cards. We did a couple of vacation on them.”

“So those were vacations that he enjoyed along with you…dinners…drinks…hotel….airfare?”

“Yes, and more. He wanted to rent a private boat for a day…I mean we both enjoyed it.”

“But what I am getting at is, while the credit cards might have been in your name, you were not the only one to benefit from some of the things that were charged to that card. Therefore, a good attorney would have asked you to do a financial analysis and separate the charges that you yourself benefited from…like clothing…personal items…things like that, from those things that Eddie was able to equally enjoy or benefit.”

“He didn’t ask me to do that.”

“There also can be something said about your student loans.”

“How so?”

“What did you go to school for?” 

“Well, my Bachelor’s degree I was an Art major and a Psych minor. My Master’s was in Wellness and Fitness.” 

“So your job as a trainer…I assume that you were more marketable based on your degree.”

“Sure…of course.”

“When Eddie was in a bad way, did you have to rely on your income more than his or was his income still viable?”

“No, I was working and then some. We relied on my paycheck.”

Bette felt herself getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Tina was taken full advantage of by Preston and if she could prove it, she was going to nail that son of a bitch to the wall.


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting now aren't they? The plot thickens.... Preston is NOT a good guy... ~ Enjoy! Chicki

**CHAPTER 114**

Tina was sitting between Bette’s legs with her back against Bette as they continued sitting on the floor after dinner. “Jesus Bette…I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t do that to yourself. You aren’t the first woman to want out of their marriage so bad that they just want to settle for anything, and so many do. On the surface it probably felt good…you felt you were able to get two debts paid that you would no longer have to worry about and your job was self-sustaining, so it looked good…not to mention the reassurance from that son of a bitch Preston. I’m going to have him by his balls.”

Tina smirked. She felt very safe and protected with Bette. She also felt that if they were to ever have a family, Bette would have their backs completely. She took hold of Bette’s hand and kissed her palm. “Thank you for wanting to pursue this, even when I nearly bit your head off for it.”

“I’m just glad you changed your mind.”

“You really do fight for people…for what is right.”

“I try to. I don’t always win…there were a couple of cases early on in my career that were a hard break. I would like to think I learned well and have been able to bring justice where it is due.”

“So what happens now…with Preston and all this?”

“Well…if I can get some more evidence together I may speak with the State’s Attorney General’s Office. I will determine if it is worth reaching out to Preston and giving him the opportunity to speak with Eddie. I mean, unless Eddie was fully aware of the kickback, there isn’t much he is obligated to do. However, if we put the pressure on Preston and he Eddie was on cahoots with him, then Preston may take a deal and sell Eddie up the river.”

“Wow…could he be disbarred?”

“That would be the least of his problems. Your divorce would need to be reassessed in terms of the student loans and what percentage of that degree Eddie indirectly benefited from when you were the sole provide. The credit cards would have to be reviewed as I mentioned before. Then one would have to go back and look at what the Fair Market Value really was back when it was assessed by Eddie’s lawyer.”

“Tina, you could be looking at benefiting anywhere from between $100,000 to $200,000 dollars that should have come to you, plus the recovery of attorney fees.”

Tina lifted her body away from Bette’s and turned to look at her. “You can’t be serious Bette.”

“I can’t be MORE serious.”

Tina turned her head away and stared at the floor. “Shit…Jen and Mike were probably right all along.”

Bette rubbed Tina’s back. “As I said…this happens a lot Tee.”

Tina leaned back against Bette. “I am so grateful for you. You came into my life for more reasons than one. You are like an Rx to me…the best medicine in the world.”

“Oh I would say you were a prescription sent from the heavens when I met you,” Bette countered.

Tina’s phone vibrated. She looked at it, and realized it was a group text that started with – ‘Don’t tell Bette…’ 

#

By the time Friday came around, Bette was feeling a little better about things, though the strip club still wasn’t her favorite place for Tina to be hanging out, she was coping skills improved and she was keeping her feelings in check. This week Kit had invited her to have dinner at her place once Tina had left for work.

Once more, Tina was considerate and decided she would go in a little earlier to apply her makeup, lashes and other things at the club instead of at home.

Bette came into the kitchen where Tina was rinsing a glass. “Tina, did you eat something?”

“I picked up a veggie bowl before I came home this afternoon. What time are you supposed to go to Kit’s?”

“I told her we could eat late so I could spend time with you before you had to leave.”

Tina dried her hands and walked over to Bette. “Aww…that was nice. Maybe you should take a nap before I get home,” she said as she placed her hands around Bette’s waist.

“Take a nap? On a Friday night? Whatever for?”

Tina arched a brow. “Because…we haven’t had sex for a couple of days…and before I get my period, which is any day now…”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I can’t wait to get back home.”

“Well…I’ll be here.”

“I know.” Tina brushed her thumb across Bette’s lower lip before kissing her. Her tongue forged its way between their lips, which was quickly met by Bette’s.

Tina was the first to pull away, knowing full well she couldn’t let herself get worked up like that before heading into work. “You and that tongue of yours…it’s like…some black belt in tongue karate!”

Bette started to laugh, to the point she nearly snorted. “My…God…no one has ever…said that!”

“Well now they have…I gotta go. I love you.” Tina gave Bette a quick kiss. “Remember, get some rest.”

“I won’t need it. I’ll be ready and waiting.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Bette watched as Tina walked out the door to the garage. Within a few minutes, she left as well, heading to Kit’s.

#

On the drive to the club, Tina started to feel a little apprehensive as to whether Jodi would be there this evening. Last week was incredibly uncomfortable for her, but she surely wasn’t going to quit her job over Bette’s ex who was bordering on crazy.

Once she got to the club, she could hear the music from the parking lot. It looked like another full house on this Friday. She grabbed her bag and walked into the club, greeted by the bouncer who told her Jack wanted to see her.

When she arrived at his office, he was surprised she wasn’t dressed up yet. “What gives?”

“Jack, I’m not on for another 39 minutes. I came in early to get dressed here.”

“Okay, whatever. Look, you got a request upstairs with that VIP group. They have more in their group, so they wanted a couple of the other girls too…I put Sasha and Tatiana up there with you.”

“What time did they book the room for?”

“10pm, so you have some time.”

“Alright.” Tina went to the dressing room where she got changed and started to apply her makeup and tease her hair.

Tatiana was applying her lashes. “Hey girl, I’m upstairs with you tonight.”

“Yes, Jack just told me. Sasha too.”

“Yep. Many I just love the money that is thrown around up there.”

“Yeah, it gets crazy.”

“Not to mention the extras. One time I made another $500 bucks.”

Tina didn’t care about the extras, she felt she made enough keeping things within a comfortable boundary. “Right.”

#

Shane and Carmen were hanging at Shane’s when the topic of Pink Lounge came up. “Come one…I want to go,” Carmen said. 

“Carm, that is where Tina strips, and being Friday she is sure to be there.”

“So…when her turn to dance comes up, we can go outside and smoke some weed in your car.”

Shane shook her head. “I don’t know. I kinda told Bette that I wouldn’t go there when Tina was working. Just doesn’t seem right to be watching her girlfriend take all her clothes off.”

“I get it. I do. I just think we don’t need to lose the whole night because of a few times that she comes out to strip.”

Carmen did have a good point. They certainly could go out to the car when Tina was up to do her dance. 

“Baaaaabe…I bet if you asked Bette and told her we would be outside in your car when Tina danced, she would be okay with it.”

Shane was very loyal to Bette. She reached into her pocket and pulled her cell phone out and decided to call Bette.

“Hello.”

“Bette, it’s Shane.”

“Hi Shane.”  
  
“Um…Carmen was thinking she’d like to go to Pink tonight. Is Tina working?”

“Unfortunately she is.”

“Okay. Well, so we were thinking that we could go, and then when Tina was up to dance we would just bail out to my car and smoke a little weed or something…ya know, just out of respect and all.”

“Oh…well, yeah I suppose that would work. Thank you for being so considerate. I appreciate that.”

“I didn’t want Tina to feel uncomfortable either. What are you up to tonight?”

“I’m actually just pulling into Kit’s. We are having dinner.”

“That’s cool. Say hi to her for us.”

“I will. Have fun tonight…just not too much.”

“I will be supervised,” Shane said looking over at Carmen.

“Good, you need that sometimes.”

“Alright, alright…talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Bette ended the call, grabbed her purse and proceeded to knock on Kit’s door.

#

“Well, Bette seemed to be fine with it. Remember…we aren’t there to check Tina out. Once they announce her, we leave.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t want to be perving on Bette’s woman anyway.”

“Let’s have fun!” Shane said as they left her place and hopped into her Jeep.

“Remember, no lap dances,” Carmen warned. “You want that then you can get that from me later tonight.”

“Yeah? You know that I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Maybe if you really behave, we can have a little Jeep sex when we have to leave the club when Tina is up.”

“Carmen, I’m up for sex anywhere, so I don’t need any convincing.”

“So what is her stripper name?”

“Eva.”

“Eva? That’s different…kind a pretty.”

“If you only knew how it all started…”

“Tell me.”

As Shane and Carmen drove to the club, Shane filled Carmen in on how the girls dragged Bette out to try to get her out of the long term funk she was in and everything that occurred since. Once they arrived to the club, Carmen pretty much knew all there was to know about the Tina, Eva and Bette dynamic.

When they walked in, ironically enough Tina spotted them. She was really surprised to see Shane as she hadn’t been showing up anymore. “Hey, what are you two doing here?”

“Hey Tin-- sorry, Eva.”

Tina winked at Shane. “Have you been here before Carmen?”

“A while ago. We were just hanging out and I told Shane we should do something different. Well…different for me I should say.”

Tina laughed. “Yeah, not so different for you right Shane?”

Shane smirked. “I called Bette and told her we were coming.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, well I kind a told her I wouldn’t be coming the nights you worked, just out of respect and all. So I told her that Carmen and I would go out to the car when you were up, so you didn’t feel uncomfortable.”

Tina tilted her head. “Aww…that was really thoughtful of you. But…you know tonight isn’t a good night. I am sure you have a lot of other things you could be doing.”

“I already told her that she isn’t allowed to get any lap dances, or any special rooms.”

“No…you definitely don’t want to be hanging around them rooms.”

One of the men interrupted Tina. “Well look at you…now you are a hottie. How about I buy you a drink?”

“Um…yeah sure. I’ll meet you at the bar.”

Tina looked back at Shane and Carmen. “Sorry about that. You guys really should get out of here. Trust me on this one.”

Carmen and Shane watched as Tina made her way to the bar. “That’s weird…it looks busy enough tonight,” Carmen said as she looked around.

“Maybe she is a little embarrassed. I mean, yeah we aren’t going to be watching her get naked, but like that dude right there started to work his way in and…you know with us being friends with Bette, she just might feel that we could see something we shouldn’t and then are put in an awkward position.”

“Could be. It has to be kind of uncomfortable to be in that little stringy thing. I mean, she may not be naked, but she might as well could be.”

“I suppose we don’t need to stay here all night. How about we get a drink and hang out a little while,” Shane suggested. “Then I can get my lap dance at home.”

“You better make sure you have enough ones on you then,” Carmen joked.


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, thank you for your comments, I read every one of them. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 115**

#

“Hey baby girl!”

Bette smiled at Kit’s enthusiasm. “Hi Kit. It smells great, what did you make?”

“Well, I made something in my tagine. It has fish in it with carrots, chick peas, celery and a whole lot of other stuff.”

“It smells terrific. I need to buy one of those.”

“I’m surprised Tina doesn’t have one. You can cook a lot of healthy dishes with one of them.”

“Hmm…maybe she does. She has added some things from her kitchen into many cabinets. I might have missed it.” Bette took a seat at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of wine.

Kit was happy to see that Bette appeared a lot more grounded tonight than the week before. She placed the food into each of their dishes and placed them on the table. 

“I hope you like it.”

Bette placed a forkful of food in her mouth and widened her eyes. “Mm-mmm…that is really good.”

“I am so glad you like it. I knew I was taking a chance, but figured what the hell…if you didn’t like it we could always order pizza.”

Bette laughed as she took a sip of wine. “You will have to give me the recipe and I’ll have to see if we already have a tagine. I can’t believe I never cooked with one before.”

“Well, sometimes when you cook for one, you aren’t as interested in expanding on the culinary skills. I’ll be honest, Barry had got me onto this.”

“Barry…and how is he?”

“Beeeette.” Kit arched a brow.

“What? I’m being sincere.”

Kit hesitated to gauge Bette’s body language until it appeared she was being sincere. “He is doing fine. He really is a good man Bette.”

Bette took a sip of wine. “I need more time to evaluate that. Just try to keep your heart a little close to you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know you don’t. But there comes a time you have to gather the pieces of your heart and put it back together so you can trust again.”

“True.” Bette reflected on her own journey doing the same thing. “So, tell me more about him. Does he have any kids? Ever been married?”

“No kids. He was married and has been divorced about 5 years now.”

“You have that going for you…no kid baggage and not a rebound thing.”

“Kid baggage? That isn’t like you to speak like that of kids.”

“I don’t mean it that way. If he had kids, they would be older and then you are dealing with older children worried about some gold digger coming into their father’s life. Adult children are much different than kids.”

“I’m sorry the kid thing came up at dinner,” Kit said.

“Don’t worry about it. It was bound to come up…a single woman with a 5 bedroom home…”

“Not so single anymore though,” Kit smiled. “I have to tell you Bette, I really love Tina. She is good for you.”

Bette nodded in agreement. “She is…she grounds me. It’s…”Bette looked up like she was grasping to find the right words. “I am becoming a much better version of myself. I’m not perfect by any means…not even close. But she gets me. She validates me.”

Kit smiled at her sister as she continued to explain all that Tina was to her.

“And I am creating space for her…you know? Like she mentioned that painting was something she loved and just lost that part of herself. She had asked about using a room upstairs for her art. I told her to take the entire loft and make it her art studio.”

Kit raised both eyes, knowing that was the largest room upstairs. “Now that is making space. I’m glad…I bet she was very happy.”

“She already started to set things up. She is pretty excited.”

Following dinner, Kit and Bette sat on the sofa conversing more about both of their new relationships.

Seeing the twinkle in Bette’s eye, Kit couldn’t help but pose the ultimate questions. “Bette…do you see yourself with Tina long term?”

“No doubt,” she answered quickly.

“As in someone you would consider marrying?”

Bette looked down at her hands, focusing on the finger that would hold a ring. “I could be comfortable with that.”

Kit stared at Bette, taking in everything. It brought immense joy to think about Bette one day getting married. It would make Kit feel content knowing Bette was settled.

“Jesus….all this is just…happening real fast.”

Kit didn’t understand. “Girl, no one is saying you have to marry this woman…it was a generic question.”

“No…not just that...”

“You mean her moving in? Do you have second thoughts about it? I mean it can be different under one roof.”

“No…not at all. I am very comfortable with Tina there.”

“Okay…” Kit said that in a way which was more inquiring than anything else.

“If I tell you something, just don’t go all crazy and stuff…because you can get that way when you get excited.”

“Shit girl, don’t tell me you already asked her…or she asked you?”

“What? No! But see just then, you already started to get wound up.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try my best…I really will.”

Bette scrunched up her nose as she gave thought about the possibility. “So after dinner last night, Tina and I…we started to talk about Zach, and how fond he is of me.”

“Yes, I noticed that too. You are very patient and good with him.”

“And…I don’t even know how we really ended up where we did, but Tina asked about the house and the 5 bedrooms, and how when I was building, I came up with so many bedrooms and stuff. So I told her that there was a time I had hoped to be married with children.”

Kit did remember having a conversation with Bette about that very thing when she was building her home. “I remember…”

“Tina starts to get wound up…sort of like how you can get…”

Kit rolled her eyes. “Go on…”

She starts asking if I want kids, and that I should check with my doctor to determine if I was still fertile enough, and…before I knew it I was sitting with my OBGYN today and had an ultrasound.”

Kit’s eyes widened. “What? Whoa…”

“I know! This is what I was saying about things being fast right now.”

Kit was stunned. As excited as she would be, it was far too soon for Bette to go down that road.

“So what did the doctor say?”

Bette’s facial expression showed disappointment and pain. “I knew…I knew before I even went. I told Tina last night that sometimes time itself steals certain dreams from you. She was persistent that I at least find out for sure. Well, it was confirmed.”

“Oh Bette…I’m so sorry. It is one thing if a woman doesn’t want children, but when aging takes that from you, it is a bitch.”

“And it isn’t that I was ever against having children…the timing just wasn’t in my favor. There’s more…”

“More? What do you mean?”

“I never told you this. I was 36 years old. I was reflecting on my age, and how I wasn’t in a serious relationship nor did I foresee one on the horizon. I had a discussion with my OBGYN, you remember…Dr. Wilson.”

“Yes, I remember you referring to her as your OBGYN.”

“Well, it was then that I made a decision… to freeze my eggs.”

Kit was speechless, which was an extremely rare occurrence. This was an exceptional shock to her as Bette never mentioned a thing about this.

“Kit?”

“I’m just…at a loss for words.”

“Okay…” Bette looked at her with concern. “Say something…anything.”

“I just am shocked Bette. That was a HUGE thing to do, and you and I never even talked about it…not once.”

“I know. I just…I’m a planner Kit, you know that. I am someone who anticipates things one year, five years and beyond that ahead of time. I knew that I was getting to that age where the eggs just plummet and it wasn’t like I was serious with anyone. I thought it was the right thing to do. I hadn’t even given it another thought until I was with Jodi, and it was a fleeting thought at that. Then when all the shit hit the fan with Jodi, the aftermath, I never even gave it a thought until Dr. Wilson had reminded me.”

“Wow, this is just…a game changer. So what are you thinking of doing?”

“According to Dr. Wilson, even though the eggs are frozen, she said that the viability tends to get lower each year, and most places will tell you that you should use them within ten years.”

Kit quickly calculated Bette’s current age that would be approaching in a few weeks, to how old she was when she donated. “Bette, that would be like this year…at the very latest.”

“Right. I mean, the ten year mark isn’t set in stone…for all I know, they could already be unviable…or maybe they may be okay two years from now. It’s a gamble.”

“So again, what does this all mean?” 

Dr. Wilson said that she has lesbian couples as patients, and often times when there is an age difference like there is between Tina and I, that …my eggs would be inseminated with a donor sperm, and once mature the embryos would be placed in Tina’s uterus and she would carry and give birth to my baby.”

“Girrrrrrrl…that is some serious shit. My head is spinning.”

Bette laughed. “You should have been in my head this afternoon. I was definitely spinning.”

Kit was fascinated by the prospect. “It really is so cool. Now would the baby have any of Tina’s DNA?”

“No, she would basically be the surrogate, but the baby would have my DNA. The thing that actually does make it amazing, if we were to actually do this, is that while the baby has my DNA, Tina would be the baby’s home for 9 months and there will be a special bonding there.”

Kit was still floored by the idea. “What sperm though? Who’s sperm would you use?”

“I don’t know, I mean we aren’t thinking that far ahead Kit. I told Tina that things were just moving too fast for me and we need to not focus on this and let our relationship grow first, and maybe if say…oh I don’t know…10 months from now things are strong then that is a conversation we could be having.”

Kit couldn’t contain herself and the potential of Bette actually being a mother. She sprung forward and grabbed hold of her sister, hugging her tight.

#

Tina was upstairs with the other two women. This night, the group was a bit larger as Jack had said. It was the same guys she had a couple of times before, and this time the female they had with them before, Luanne, was now present once again. Though Sasha and Tatiana was there as well, Luanne was focused on Tina.

With the two dance poles in the room, Tina decided she would create some space and started to use one of the poles. She watched as Tatiana and one man went over to a corner of the room where there a folding shoji screen provided privacy, and as her eyes focused back on

Luanne. Within a few minutes, the alluring woman sat in one of the chairs that surrounded the stage as her eyes stared at Tina’s body.

Sasha was busy with two other men on one of the sofa’s, leaving 3 other men without attention. One of them used the cell phone and called down to Jack, where 2 more girls were brought upstairs to entertain the group.

Downstairs, Carmen and Shane were enjoying the women who were dancing on the main stage. The music was loud, and the club was busy. In fact, the place was packed.

Back upstairs, Luanne placed money on the edge of the stage, which prompted Tina to dance over to her. She slowly removed her top, exposing her breasts as she placed a stiletto on the lower counter attached to the stage. She brought Luanne’s head towards her and whispered into her ear. “You came back…”

“Absolutely,” Luanne replied. “I was happy to find you here tonight.”

Luanne had folded a five dollar bill lengthwise and held it up towards Tina’s chest. Tina smiled at her and brought her breasts towards the money, grasping it between her breasts, where Luanne’s finger copped a feel. 

Tina smiled seductively, “Is tonight going to be the night?”

Luanne glanced around the room and looked back at Tina, biting her bottom lip. “I am thinking it very well could be.”

“Good. I have to tell you…I have been waiting for this for too long.”


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on tight ladies... that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 116**

“So Tina does VIP rooms shows?” Carmen asked.

“Yeah, I guess she gets special requests. It was cool she told us so now we don’t have to rush out to the car because she won’t be on the stage.”

“Damn. I can’t believe Bette is okay with her doing the VIP room. There must be a lot more stuff that goes on in those rooms.”

Shane took a sip of her beer. “Yeah, well it hasn’t been sitting so well with Bette. Things were really crazy in the beginning. Bette barged right into the back room where they do the lap dances and things got ugly. Two weeks ago she rented the VIP room herself so Tina wouldn’t have to do anything and still get paid.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“Wow…Tina wasn’t mad?”

“I didn’t say that.” Shane laughed. “She basically kicked Bette out, more gently than she had once before.”

Carmen couldn’t help but laugh. “Now that is funny. Bette is…she seems to be assertive and commands attention. It is funny to think that Tina kicked her out.”

“It’s good. Bette needs a woman who can be her equal, without being an ass. Some woman can try to rise up and meet the Alpha woman at her level, but the best balance is take her down a couple of notches and you go up a couple and meet in the middle. I can see where Tina is trying to get to that place. She has to…”

“What do you mean by she has to?”

“Bette’s personality is strong. She is an attorney, so that alone shows she is a job where she leads, she directs others…if Bette is with someone that is overly submissive, then that person can easily lose themselves in Bette’s world.”

“Hmm…never thought of that.”

Both women hadn’t been as impressed with the dancer that was on the stage, therefore they engaged in some conversation, competing a bit with the loud music. The new dancer garnered their full attention.

#

Kit and Bette continued to talk about the potential for Bette to be a mom along with Tina. It was a discussion filled with love and hope. Their conversation was interrupted by a text alert on Bette’s phone.

Bette reached for her phone that was on the coffee table. “Hold that thought. It’s…Tina.” 

_Bette, Shane and Carmen are here. Text them. Tell them to go home immediately’_

Bette’s expression changed instantly. “What the fuck?”

“What is it?”

Bette stood from the sofa, now pacing the living room. “I don’t know…” As Bette started to type back, she received another text.

_Don’t call me and don’t come here. Just tell them to get out NOW. I am okay. Just trust me._

“Jesus Christ!” Bette started to frantically type a text to Shane.

_Shane get out of the club and call me. Leave now._

“Bette what is wrong?”

“Tina sent me this...this crazy text. Told me to text Shane and Carmen and tell them to get out of the club…emphasizing NOW. Then she sent a second one that said not to call her or go there, to just get them out. She said she is okay, and to trust her.”

Bette had a police scanner app on her phone and immediately opened the app. 

“Do you think there is some kind of terrorist thing going on?”

If it wasn’t so serious, Bette would have laughed at Kit’s thought process. “I don’t’ believe a strip club is the first place where terrorist plan to target…unless they are some religious based terrorist group that doesn’t believe in women being unclothed.” Bette found herself falling down Kit’s rabbit hole. “What am I saying, of course it isn’t anything like that.”

Kit looked on her phone to see if there were any alerts. “I can’t find anything.”

“I need to go there.”

“Bette!” Kit said firmly. “She told you to stay home. She said she was okay, and most important she asked that you trust her.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do? Fucking Shane isn’t even texting me back!”

“Baby girl, this is when you need to be able to invest in trusting Tina. Let her have the control right now.”

Bette decided to call Shane’s phone. “Damn it! It went straight to voicemail… Shane, it’s Bette…look I got this cryptic text from Tina just now. She said for me to tell you and Carmen to leave the club immediately. I don’t know why or what is happening. Call me.”

“She probably can’t hear her phone over the music. I’m sure it’s loud there.”

“I can’t stand this,” Bette said as she paced

“Can you please sit down? Pacing isn’t going to do you any good.”

“I don’t like feeling helpless like this Kit, I really need to go. We could park in the upper lot so we aren’t too close.”

“No, we are not going there. She was very clear Bette.”

Bette sighed hard. “Put the TV on…see if there is anything on the news.” 

#

“You wanna go out to your Jeep and smoke some weed?” Carmen asked.

“Sure…this dancer is a little lame.”

Shane and Carmen went out to the Jeep where they lit up a joint and took some hits as they cranked the radio up.

#

With a total of 5 strippers upstairs and the large group, things were heating up real fast. The drinks were flowing fast, and the clientele were making I rain $20 bills. 

“You are one hot fuck,”one of the male customers said to Tatiana as she reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. 

“You know…there is a lot more that we offer up here in the VIP room.”

“Is that so? Like?”

Tatiana brought her face close to the man and whispered in his ear, “I can let you fuck me for $500.00.”

“Is that so?”

“Do you have a condom?”

“What man doesn’t?” He laughed and reached for his wallet.

#

“Oh my God Oh my God…here take this shit,” Carmen said passing the joint to Shane.

A stream of marked and unmarked cruisers pulled into the parking lot, a few going around the back of the building. Shane and Carmen remained in the car, while Shane crushed the tip of the joint. “What the fuck? They look like they are busting this place.”

“We better get out of here,” Carmen said.

“No…no we can’t. Tina is in there!”

“You can’t just go in there!”

#

Luanne and Tina were off to a corner where Tina was giving her a sensual lap dance with her back towards the others, though a couple of guys were looking on wanting to see the two women getting it on.

Meanwhile, Sasha had already offered the extra’s to her customer who was happy to accept a hand job for an extra $100.00.

“Okay, lay back sweetheart,” she said as she unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants.

Before Sasha realized it, the man grabbed her wrist before she could proceed any further. “LAPD no one leaves,” he shouted.

The other man that was with Tatiana stood up and took her wrist and placed it behind her back. “You are under arrest for solicitation of prostitution, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be …”

Within seconds, more cops ascended the VIP room. Luanne was given a set of cuffs and read Tina her rights as she placed a set of cuffs on her.

“What the fuck!” Tina said. “Take it easy.”

The chaos was unmeasurable. 

The strippers were brought down the stairs. When they got to the first floor, they couldn’t believe the amount of cops that were there. Some were with Jack, a few with the bouncers, and mixed between customers and other dancers.

Tina scanned the room for Shane or Carmen and didn’t see them.

Shane had been standing against her vehicle, watching as people were exiting the club. When she spotted Tina she ran towards her. “Tina!”

“Lady, get out of here,” Luanne stated as she brought Tina to the police car and started to place her in the back seat.

“I’ll call Bette,” she shouted just before Luanne closed the door. “Where are you taking her?”

“I said to beat it!”

“I’ll just follow your police car, where are you taking her?”

“Central Division 251 6th East Street.”

Shane ran back to her vehicle and jumped into the passenger seat. “I have to call Bette.”

“What the fuck is happening?” Carmen was hysterical. “They arrested all those women!”

“Fuck! Bette blew my phone up with text messages. I don’t have time to read them, I need to call her.”

#

“Bette just sit down…”

When Bette’s phone rang she answered it before even looking at the screen. “Hello.”

“Bette, it’s Shane.”

“It’s about fucking time! Did you get my messages?”

“No, just listen. I was at the club and it just got raided. All these cop cars came flying in and they had about 5 women in cuffs, all under arrest. They got Tina.”

“Are you fucking serious? What do you mean they got her?”

“They had her in cuffs and put her in the back of the cruiser.”

“Did she say anything? Was she okay? Where are they taking her?”

“The cop said to Central Division, 251 6th East Street.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“We can meet you there too.”

“No, I will handle this.”

“Bette, just go easy on her. Don’t lose your cool until you hear her side.”

“Thank you for calling me back.”

“What happened?” Kit asked, now very concerned by the one sided conversation.

“Apparently Tina was arrested. There was a raid at the club and 5 strippers were arrested. This is fucking great!”

“Arrested?”

“I need to go.”

“I can go with you.”

“No, I need to handle this.”

“Bette, why don’t I drive. You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? They don’t just arrest someone for no reason Kit. She…she must have been doing something at that club…Shane said only 5 dancers were arrested. There are probably 15 or more that dance on a Friday night.”

“Let me just go with you.”

“I. Will. Handle. This.” Bette said firmly as she grabbed her car keys and purse then headed out the door.

Bette was hoping to drive faster than the traffic enabled her, but that wasn’t going to happen. It was only a 20 minute drive to the police station, but the city nightlife was on every corner, which was slowing things down.

#

Once inside the station, the women were being processed and ultimately were placed in a single holding cell together.

“What the fuck happened tonight?” Tatiana asked. “How did these undercovers get upstairs?”

Sasha was visibly upset. “I could lose my kid. My ex has already filed a complaint with Child Services. This could ruin me.”

Tina was staring down at the floor. “This is fucking insane!”

“You have been upstairs before,” Crystal said. “Have you ever sensed there were cops coming in?”

“No, of course not. Tonight was off…there usually isn’t that many clients upstairs. That is why they had 4 more tonight. This was a larger group than I ever had. It’s so fucked up!”

#

When Bette arrived at the station, she immediately spoke to the officer at the front desk.

“Good evening Officer…” Bette looked at his silver name pin. “…Paulette. I’m Attorney Bette Porter. It is my understanding that some arrests were made at the Pink Lounge tonight, and that you might have a woman by the name of Tina Kennard.”

“Let me confirm that.”

Bette stood in the lobby trying hard not to pace too much as she waited for the officer to confirm Tina was there.

“Mam, yes she is here. She was just booked and is in the holding cell.”

“She needs to be taken to an interview room so I can speak with her.”

“Okay, let me call back there.”

Within a few minutes, the officer brought Bette by the holding cell on their way to the interview room. As she walked by, she saw Tina sitting among the other women. “Tina…”

Tina stood up and immediately went to the front bars. “I’m okay…”

“Attorney Porter, the room is two doors to the right.”

“I’ll see you in the interview room,” Bette said as she proceeded down the hall.

Once in the room, Bette paced the floor with her arms folded. She couldn’t make much sense of any of this. Tina may have seen the cops coming and sent a quick text to try to help Shane and Carmen. 

The officer brought Tina into the room and then stood in the corner as Tina took a seat at the table. She looked over at Bette whose face was filled with concern and confusion.

“Officer, I would like to be alone with my client.”

“Okay, I’ll be right outside the door.”

Once he left, Bette took a seat across from Tina. 

“Your client?”

“That is what I told them so they would allow me in right away. You want to tell me what all this is about?”

“It’s okay,” Tina reached across the table. “I have so much to tell you.”

“Well, how about telling me what they arrested you for?”

Before Tina could proceed, Luanne came into the room. “Tina-” 

Bette immediately interrupted the woman. “And you are?”

Luanne turned to Bette. “I’m Detective Kaplan. 

“Attorney Porter. Can you tell me what she has been charged with?”

“How does soliciting prostitution sound?”

Bette’s face turned warm.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you gals! Here is a chapter that will reveal a little more...

**CHAPTER 117**

“I need time alone with my client,” Bette said firmly.

“She really doesn’t know?” Luanne said to Tina. 

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to her yet.”

“You should be real proud of your lady here,” Luanne said.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Bette, I went to school with Luanne. She was in the Criminal Justice program—“

“That’s great Tina. I would really like to know what the hell is going on here.”

“Perhaps I can help,” Luanne said. “Tina was prefacing our past, simply because I went into law enforcement and I am part of a task force that investigates sex crimes. We have had our eye on the club for some time now, and one night when we were staking it out, I went undercover as a client. When I noticed Tina was one of the dancers there, I tracked her down and we met one day for coffee. I asked her about what goes on there, and well one thing led to another, and Tina was willing to help work with our task force to take this place down.”

To say that Bette was shocked was an understatement. “How long have you been working together?”

“Quite a few weeks,” Tina said. “That is why I kept telling you that I could not quit. I was deeply invested in this and I needed to be as authentic as possible.”

“There were only 2 of us cops that Tina knew were undercovers, myself and Victor who should be here any minute. Of course the one hiccup occurred when you decided to rent the VIP room which left us unable to stake things out,” Luanne said, almost admonishing Bette.

“Oh…yeah, right.” Bette felt her face flush.

Victor opened the door. “There’s our star! Nice job Tina. We couldn’t have done it without you. You must be Bette.” Victor extended his hand. “I know this wasn’t easy on you. There were a few times Tina wanted out. She was putting a little pressure on us to get this thing wrapped up as she didn’t want to keep this up for much longer.”

“That’s true,” Tina added.

“Then when I saw you and Tina at Absteak restaurant—“

“You saw us there?” Tina asked. “You didn’t mention that to me.”

“Well…it was a little awkward. My wife’s college roommate was with us…they just went into business together and opened a boutique.”

“Why is that awkward?” Tina asked.

Victor looked at Tina and then to Bette. “Well…from what I understand, she is your ex.”

“Wait, what?”

“Jodi Lerner.”

“Jesus, that woman seems to intersect with my life even when we aren’t involved.”

“She is in business with your wife?” Tina asked, ensuring she had heard that right.

“Yes. Interesting is when we were all having dinner that night, she started to tell me that you were a stripper and where you worked. I was sitting there and thinking to myself, ‘oh you have no clue how well I know that woman’ also hoping like hell you didn’t notice me.”

“Tell your wife to watch her back with that woman. College friend or not, she is a fucking psychotic bitch that has been harassing Bette and I.”

Victor looked to Bette. “Really?”

Bette nodded. “I have been to the courthouse myself to discuss a harassment order. Problem is that she hasn’t really made direct threats. She followed Tina to the strip club one night making her feel very uncomfortable. She sent flowers to my work, which was unwanted. I actually had to have the police remove her from my home after I allowed her to move in when her house burned down. She had done other things to intentionally give Tina doubts that I was faithful.”

“No shit? Wow, I haven’t seen that side of her, though I don’t interact too much. She does seem overly fascinated with what I do for work. Said she thought about going into law enforcement but ultimately decided not to.”

“Do me a favor…I helped you guys bust up that club. You help us…make sure that woman stays far away from Bette and I. If you have to tell her that we spoke to you, then do it. I don’t want her interfering in our lives anymore.” Tina’s words were firm and strong.

“I will do my best. I’m here if you need any help down the road. Did you like the ride in the police car?” Victor laughed.

“No, I did not!” Tina said. “Not to mention Luanne put the cuffs on a little tight.”

“Sorry about that. You did good though, when you told me to take it easy. Very believable.”

“I said it because I meant it! The damn cuffs were tight.”

“Oh…me bad.”

“We had to make everything look as authentic as possible so the other women who were placed under arrest didn’t get any clue that Tina was working with us,” Victor said.

“So what will happen with Jack and everything?”

“The women will be charged with soliciting prostitution. The city will very likely be revoking Jack’s license to operate this business not to mention huge fines. In a nutshell, Pink Lounge is no more.”

Bette couldn’t believe everything that she had heard. Her head was spinning even more than it had been since the day before with all the baby stuff.

“I think Bette and I need some time to process all this,” Tina said.

“Right,” Luanne said. “Tina, again you did a fantastic job. You set boundaries, and while we pushed them, you dug your heels in. I have to say, as a straight woman, I didn’t think a lap dance could be that hot! Don’t worry Bette…no threat here…that woman is completely devoted to you.”

“Can I go now?” Tina asked. “I mean, I know I’m not under real arrest…I just mean…we are all done. I don’t have to go to court or anything to testify…”

Victor stood from the table. “No, you won’t have to do any of that. We wanted to ensure your identity was kept confidential from Jack and the other women.”

“Make sure Jodi does not find out about any of this,” Bette warned. “There would be nothing she would love more than to out Tina, which could put her at a significant risk. You and I both know that a lot of these kinds of clubs are run by the mafia.”

“You have my word Bette,” Victor said. 

“Thank you. Come on Tee, let’s go home.”

“You both can leave out a side door so the other ladies won’t see you.”

“They are under the impression that Bette is my attorney anyway,” Tina said.

“That’s true, but always good to provide as much privacy for you as possible. Luanne, can you show them out the side door? I have to get back to the other ones. Thanks again Tina.”

“You’re welcome Victor.”

“Ladies, this way.”

Bette and Tina followed Luanne to a side door, where they were both able to leave the police station discretely.

Once in the car, Tina grabbed Bette’s hand. “I have so much to tell you. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t talk to you about it. It isn’t that I didn’t trust you, because I trust you with everything. I didn’t want you to be compromised in any way. I wanted to protect you from this in case things went bad.”

“I understand,” Bette said as she was processing everything. It would be a 30 minute ride, and they would have time to talk once they were home. In the meantime, she needed to update both Kit and Shane as both had sent messages inquiring about Tina. “Can you do a group call with Shane and Kit just so I can calm them down?”

“Absolutely.” Tina looked at Bette. “Are you angry with me?”

“No, no I’m not. I’m just trying to process all of this Tee. I was out of my mind worried about you, and thinking you were arrested and …”

“Your expression looked like you believed Luanne…when you asked what the charges were and she said soliciting prostitution.”

“I was very concerned. I didn’t know what to think. You had told me very early on when we started to see one another that things could get heavy there. My mind went to a million not so good places.”

“I’m sorry Bette. I did start to dance for the money initially. When you and I met, I struggled quite a bit with creating a healthy balance. I did set some solid boundaries.”

“Luanne seemed happy with her lap dance,” Bette said with a hint of possessiveness.

“That was just to make it seem as real as possible. I want to talk more about that when we get home.”

Bette arched a brow as she glanced at Tina then back to the road. “Can you please take my phone so we can get this group call over with.”

Tina took Bette’s phone from her purse and dialed Kit first…

“Hello…Bette?”

“It’s Tina…hold on a minute, I need to add Shane to the call.”

“Are you okay?”

“Kit, she told you to hold on!” Bette snapped.

Tina reached over and touched Bette’s arm. “Be nice.” Tina now was adding Shane into the call.

“Bette?”

“Kit is here too,” Bette said. “Look, I don’t want to make this a long call. Tina is fine, there was no real arrest. She was part of a sting operation and that is why she warned you to get out of the club Shane.”

“A sting?” Shane asked.

“That is so fucking cool!” Kit chimed in. “That is like a Cagney and Lacey thing”

“Oh dear God, really Kit?” Bette replied. “Anyway, all this MUST stay just between the four of us. We can tell you more, but we are both exhausted and Tina and I have a lot to talk about and process with all this.

“Thanks for having our backs Tina,” Shane was extremely grateful.

“You’re welcome Shane. It wasn’t easy to get my cell phone and text without anyone seeing.”

“I’m just glad that everyone is okay!” Kit added.

“Okay, we will talk to you guys another time,” Bette said before hanging up.

“I just want to get home and shower,” Tina said pushing her hands through her hair.

Bette gripped the steering wheel. Her mind went to all possibilities of what could have happened to Tina while being part of an undercover operation. 

“Babe…I’m okay,” Tina said softly.

“I can’t just talk about this casually in the car Tina. This is a lot…like A LOT to process.”

“Okay.”

The remaining 10 minute drive was quiet. Tina was thinking about the moment she started dancing at the club, to the point where things transitioned to her working for the task force. The interesting thing is that through all of it, she was able to see how Bette handled things; the push and pull to have her quit her job and more.

Bette on the other hand was considering the risk Tina had taken, replaying their conversations and struggle over this job and what Tina said to try to play the part. She had wished that Tina had confided in her, as there were parts that may have eased her mind. This whole job had caused so much turmoil for her and for both of them.


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Here is the next chapter of this crazy story. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 118**

Once they arrived home, Tina immediately grabbed a brown bag from the kitchen and walked into the spare bedroom. She opened her drawer that contained all the strip clothes that she used, both in the past and during this job and threw them all in the brown bag. She placed it on the floor and started to remove her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She turned the shower knobs until steam filled the air then stepped into the shower. The water cascaded down her body and eased the tension she was feeling. After spending 15 minutes just standing in one place, the water helped bring comfort as it washed away the stress. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and walked back into the bedroom. Bette was sitting one of the chairs by the bay window of the bedroom.

“Babe? You didn’t have to wait to take a shower…you could have joined me.”

Bette was staring out the window. “Pardon?”

Tina walked over to her and took a seat in the other chair. “Are you okay?”

“I’m incredibly confused by all of this. That job has been such an incredible thorn in our relationship.”

Tina remained silent as Bette continued.

“The timeline of all of this is perplexing. At what point did you transition from it being a job that was providing you additional income to you basically being an undercover? Did you do something at the club that you would have been arrested for but instead took a deal to go in as a plant?”

Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath in letting it out slowly. She didn’t want to bite, but she was getting upset by Bette’s suspicions. 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to just quit and walk away? Why—“

“Okay, hold on. I have a lot I need to share with you about this. But I can’t do that if you are going to take an accusatory position. I did something good Bette. I helped the task force shut down a place that uses women and in many cases are running a prostitution ring there.”

“Tina, our relationship was on the line…a few times over this. Do you not think the cops couldn’t have busted that place up without you?”

Tina had felt she had done something good, and was now feeling minimized. “Thanks Bette. That was real fucking nice.” Tina stood from the chair and went to the spare room to retrieve her pajamas from the dresser.

Bette followed her. “Tina, I didn’t mean the way that sounded. It is…it’s just frustrating to think that our relationship had been so strained over this, and what I was trying to convey is that the police do this all the time…it is their job. It may have taken longer, but eventually they would have likely busted that place up. I’m not dismissing your role in helping them to do so.”

Tina pulled an oversized sleep shirt on. “Do you realize how hard all of this was on me? I felt an obligation to help. It made me feel like I was making a difference on a level that was so much bigger than me. I have a lot to talk to you about, but I’m exhausted and I don’t think you are in the right mindset to listen with an open mind.”

Bette’s jaw tightened. This was when she would normally have a very hard time not talking about something when she wanted to. Similar to when they were at The Planet when she learned Tina was holding onto her apartment. Tina wanted to talk about it later, and Bette cleared her schedule to talk about it right then and there. It would take a lot for Bette to accept what Tina just said, without forcing the conversation.

She followed Tina back into the master bedroom. “I’m sorry but this was a huge fucking thing that happened tonight. Do you have any idea how much you scared everyone? Me…Kit…Shane and Carmen? Now you are too exhausted to explain what the hell has been going on over the last several weeks…or more?”

“Bette,” Tine warned.

Bette folded her arms. “You don’t feel any obligation to explain a—“

“Stop! You are starting to spiral. This is not court. I am not up to be cross examined by you right now. I will talk about this for however long you want tomorrow, once we are both rested. So please, just let this go tonight. I _need_ you to do that for me.”

Bette closed her eyes for a moment and looked down and unfolded her arms. She had to listen to Tina, and she told her what she needed from her and now it was time for her to start a process that sometimes did not come easy for her, and that was to let someone else take the steering wheel. “Okay…I need to take a shower.” With that, she walked into the master bathroom.

Tina lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. She knew that Bette deserved to have all her questions answered, and she intended to do just that. However, she also was getting to know Bette a lot more, and she knew that all this was overwhelming and Bette needed some time before they could begin a conversation that would be more stable and calm. 

When Bette returned to the bedroom, she pulled a short set from her dresser and dropped her towel to the floor. Tina glanced over at her, noting the muscle definition in her girlfriends back. There certainly could be one fantastic way to blow off some steam, for both of them, but even the thought of sex had her exhausted. 

Before she got into the bed, Bette went to the front door and set the alarm. When she returned, she propped her pillows up a bit and took hold of her iPad that was on her side table. She opened it and started to check through her mail. There was a reminder from Ellie about the Banquet the next night, and a few other emails, one from the private investigator who told her to give him a call over the weekend, as he had some more information for her regarding Preston Duncan.

Tina turned over so she was facing Bette. She didn’t like the space between them, so she scooted a little closer and slipped her arm over Bette’ stomach, letting her fingers caress her.

Bette typed a quick message back to the P.I. letting him know when she would be available to talk over the weekend.

“You should get some rest,” Tina said softly. “It’s really late.”

“I’m handling some emails.”

“Can’t they wait?”

“No.”

“No? Who is up at 1:30am that is waiting on an email from you?”

“Tina, this is what I do. When I am stressed I work, go for a run, or hit the gym. I already took a shower, so the latter two are not going to happen.”

Tina was tired, but if Bette needed to release some tension, she was willing to step up and help her. The hand that had been caressing her abdomen found the edge of Bette’s singlet and slipped underneath it. She felt the goosebumps from on her stomach as her hand went further up.

“Tina…now is not a good time.”

“Tonight you probably need it more than want it,” Tina said. 

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Sometimes it isn’t about being in the mood either,” Tina countered as her hand found Bette’s breast and started to caress her nipple.

Bette took hold of Tina’s arm and drew it away. “Sex is the last thing I want right now.”

Tina removed her hand the rest of the way and lay there. She didn’t like being in bed with Bette when things were strained between them, but she also didn’t believe in sleeping in separate beds either. Instead she turned over, so her back was now facing the brunette. She was hurt. Rejection wasn’t easy for anyone, but when it came to sex between her and Bette, there had never been a moment when she felt shot down. She knew she was taking a chance making an attempt to have sex with her when she was feeling upset, but she also felt she herself was being extremely selfless particularly when she was as drained as she was.

Tina was the first to fall victim to sleep, while Bette couldn’t sleep at all. Instead, she slipped out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine. She opened the drawer that had a pack of cigarettes, the same ones that she smoked way back when she first met Tina and had been drinking and smoking cigarettes processing through some difficult moments until Shane had shown up that night. Tonight would be no different, with the exception of Shane. She took the pack of cigarettes, the lighter, the glass of wine, and rest of the bottle and processed out to the patio. She took a seat on the lounge chair and lit a cigarette.

As Bette inhaled the cigarette she started to cough. The first few times she inhaled, this usually happened, because she wasn’t a regular smoker. The wine helped to relax her as she tried to handle all the thoughts that filled her head. She replayed each moment over and over from the moment she met Tina, trying to figure if she could determine at what point Tina had shifted to working with the police. She tried to consider if her personality or behavior changed at any one point. She also was perseverating on Luanne, and the lap dance that was mentioned. In fact, Tina said she wanted to talk to Bette about that once they had gotten home, but that didn’t occur.

Bette poured a second glass of wine and stared at the dark night and the stars that penetrated that darkness. She crushed out the cigarette out on the metal cap of the wine bottle then leaned back against the lounger.

Around 5am Tina had woken up to use the bathroom. She looked over at Bette’s side of the bed and it was empty. She looked towards the bathroom and it was dark. Before she embarked on a house search for her girlfriend, she used the bathroom. The first place she looked was the spare bedroom, hoping she wouldn’t find that Bette had chosen to sleep separately. She was relieved when the bed was empty. Walking back down the hall, Tina looked over at the living room which the moon had shed just enough light and could see that Bette wasn’t there either. Upon looking over at the slider, she noticed that the glass door was partially opened. When she approached the door, she could see that Bette was laying in the lounger outside and was rather still. She slowly approached her and could see that Bette was fast asleep. The wine bottle was half empty and on the glass table, along with the pack of cigarettes and the ends to two cigarettes that were in the cap of the wine bottle. Tina was shocked to find that Bette smoked. She never smoked in front of her.

“Bette,” Tina said gently as she touched he shoulder. “Babe…”

“Wh..What’s wrong?” Bette was startled, confused as she looked around.

“You fell asleep out here.” 

“What time is it?”

“A little after 5am. It’s getting damp out here…come to bed.”

Bette stood from the lounger and followed Tina back into the house.

“Do you have to reset the alarm?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll do that. You just go to bed.”

Bette walked into the bedroom and removed her short set that she had been wearing. She could smell the cigarette odor herself, and knew Tina would not appreciate it. She decided she would take another shower rather than bring the stench into the bed.

Once inside the shower, Tine entered the bathroom. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a quick shower…the stale cigarette is gross.” 

“I agree…not to mention how unhealthy smoking is,” Tine admonished.

Tina returned to the bed, and within a short time Bette did as well. This time, it didn’t take long at all for Bette to fall into a slumber. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

When morning arrived, Tina had been the first to wake. She laid in bed and Watched Bette sleep as she herself started to process everything that happened over the last 12 hours or so. She hoped that once she was able to fully explain everything to Bette, that they could put this behind them and never have to worry about Friday nights, the club, or any of this. Bette was correct when she said this had been the biggest thorn in their relationship. It truly was, and now that this thorn has been pulled, she was hoping that they would be able to move beyond this and be stronger for it.

When Bette woke, she turned towards Tina’s side of the bed.

“Morning,” Tina said.

“Morning.”

“I was thinking we could go for a run this morning. Might be good to burn off some stress. Then we can come home and have breakfast and…and talk.”

“A run would be good.”

Both ladies changed into their running clothes, placed a water pack around their waist, and started out for their run.

#

“I still can’t believe what went down last night,” Carmen said to Shane.

“It was crazy. It was nice that Tina had our back. I know we had gone outside anyway, but she still had been great about trying to get that message to us.”

“I wish we knew the whole story.” Carmen was processing the night and was floored that she had been privy to watching this bust go down.

“I’m sure Bette will tell us. I am also sure that Bette needs to process this whole thing. You have to understand, Tina’s job stripping has been a huge problem for them. It nearly destroyed them. They had broken up for a little while, and Bette was miserable. If I had to guess, I imagine Tina was too. And now, to find out Tina was working undercover...”

“Is she a cop?”

Shane shrugged. “Hell if I know. I thought she was a trainer and stripper. I know as much as you know really.”

“I hope this doesn’t mess with their relationship,” Carmen said.

“Yeah…me too. Bette sounded pretty uptight on the phone. Which, I can totally understand considering everything that went down.”


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peeps! Well this chapter may help fill in some spots where you had some questions about Tina and her undercover work and the strip club. Hope you enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 119**

Following their 5 mile run, Bette and Tina returned home, both feeling that they had depleted some tension. Tina could still sense a level of distance between them, so she suggested that Bette take a shower while she prepare breakfast, and she would shower afterwards.

While Bette showered, she was preparing herself to be in a more positive and healthy headspace. Tina had assured her that they would talk for as long as they needed to, and that she would explain everything. She had to trust that this would happen, and that in order for it to be successful, she needed to do her part and relax and not react. She knew she often failed at this, but was going to try very hard.

Tina sautéed some peppers, onions, broccoli, mushrooms and then turned it into an omelet, adding some shredded cheese to the top. Once Bette came into the kitchen, she poured both of them some hand squeezed orange juice.

“Thank you,” Bette said as she took a seat at the table. 

“You’re welcome. Hey, do you have a juicer?”

“No. I had been thinking of getting one for some time but never did.”

“I wanted to check before I bought one. I had one that was about 3 years old, but I used it so much that it wasn’t working that great so I decided to ditch it instead of bringing it here. I’ll look for one today.”

“Okay. Don’t forget, the banquet is this evening…if you are still interested in going.”  
  


“Of course I am still interested. If the invitation still stands that is.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

Tina offered an expression that indicated she would have had doubts.

“I would like for you to accompany me.”

“I would be honored to.”

After breakfast was over, Tina told Bette that she wanted to shower and then they would talk. While Bette waited for Tina, she decided to water the hanging plants on the front porch and then sit on one of the wood rocking chairs. She was working on centering herself as she prepared for the discussion that was soon to ensue.

When Tina came out to the porch, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, feeling much more refreshed. She took a seat on one of the rocking chairs that was next to Bette and moved it so they could be making eye contact with one another.

“Bette, I feel it is important to preface our discussion by setting some guidelines for us both.”

Bette listened. 

“I know you have a lot of questions, and you are justified in wanting answers. It is important to me that you do your best to be patient and let me finish speaking without interruptions, as I will try my best to do the same. It is also important that you carefully choose your words because this conversation has the potential to escalate into something where it can…severely damage what we have…” It was very hard for Tina to admit that, but if Bette were to spiral and shut her off and fail to listen, it could very well be damaging. “I believe we can have a civil discussion about this, without it turning harsh.”

Again, Bette was quiet and simply listening to Tina.

“Is there anything you would like to add to this before we begin?”

“I want honesty. I want the truth.”

Tina nodded. “I understand that is extremely important to you, and to me.”

“First and foremost, I want to know what Luanne was talking about when she spoke of the lap dance.”

Tina knew that was one thing that she was likely perseverating on the most. “I think if we start at the beginning, it could be helpful to—“

“I prefer we start there.”

“I asked you to not interrupt me,” Tine reminded. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She knew that for Bette to even begin to listen, she wanted to know about Luanne, but that wasn’t the beginning of all of this. “I know where you would prefer to start, but I am not comfortable just discussing that because there is so much to this and that is one small moment in the entire thing.”

Bette felt her jaw start to tighten. “Fine...”

“Are you going to hear me or are you going to actually listen to me?”

“Tina, stop. I don’t want to be jerked around. Just give it to me straight. Tell me the facts and what happened here.”

Tina hesitated, considering whether she was going to just grab some things and go to her apartment. She was incredibly concerned with Bette’s brashness because she had already started to show that she was on the edge.

“This is a bad idea,” Tina said as she stood from the chair. “I don’t think we should talk about this. You obviously cannot handle it.” 

“The hell we won’t!” Bette said as she followed Tina back into the house. “I have a right to know what happened at that club. For whatever reason you are beating around the bush about this fucking lap dance with Luanne, your old college pal.” Bette’s word were laced with insinuation.

“Oh my God…seriously Bette? Out of this entire thing…which was a big operation, and was a positive thing for society as a whole, you decide you are going to get your panties in a twist over what was an extremely small part of the operation. In order for my cover not to be blown, I had to act like I was a stripper like the others.”

“Like the others, exactly my concern. The others were arrested for prostitution!”

Tina pivoted around. “Are you accusing me of being a prostitute?”

“Tina—“

Before Bette could continue, Tina interrupted. “Choose your words carefully,” she warned.

“I feel there was a lot more to that lap dance.”

Tina went to the spare room.

“What are you doing?”

“I am getting some of my clothes and…” Tina knew if she took her clothes and left, instead of trying to pursue their discussion, things might never recover. In her heart of hearts, she didn’t want that. This used to be a natural reaction for her to remove herself from a difficult discussion, and the consequences weren’t always in her favor.

“And what? You’re going to leave?”

Tina turned around abruptly. “You cannot handle it! I need a partner I can talk to. I need a person that I know that I can tell anything and know that person is going to support me…not judge me…to be ‘my’ person.”

“I’m trying,” Bette said. When she said it a second time, it was calmer. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. I don’t believe in making a person stay somewhere they don’t want to be.”

Bette turned and walked out of the room.

Tina was still standing by her dresser. She took a few minutes before walking out of the spare room and proceeding down the hall, looking around for Bette. She found her back on the front porch.

Once again, Tina took a seat on the rocking chair she was once in. “Bette, I don’t want to leave. If I leave, I know we won’t find our way back.”

The words stung, but they were true.

“I started the job with a genuine desire to dance and make money to save for a down payment on my own home. My dream has always been to build, though if I couldn’t save enough to do that, I would be okay with a starter home. I had done this kind of work when I was younger, and so for me it was easy to return to this. I wasn’t married anymore and felt the freedom to make such a decisions for myself and without considering anyone but myself because I was alone. Everything was going okay…until…well truth is, until I met you at the club. You had this incredible charisma and charm...I danced for women customers, but you…it was just different. You were alluring and stirred things in me, which was confusing as hell. As we both know, because of these mutual feelings things started to get complicated. The job as you put it, was a thorn for us. But at the same time Bette, I had gotten out of a marriage where I was broken down and my opinion was discarded on a regular basis. It was and remains important to me that I retain the confidence and autonomy that I had lost. I couldn’t quit that job simply because you wanted me to. The more you dug your feet in, the more I needed to do the same. It is obvious you are an Alpha on so many levels, and I am fully aware that because of that, you can easily dominate this relationship. So, I had to be steadfast in my position that when it came to the job, I would quit on my terms, and not because you wanted it.” 

Tina looked over at Bette, who was focused on her and listening. “Go on…”

“Luanne had come in one night as part of a VIP group. It was before we had made a decision to be exclusive, not that that even matters, but I want you to understand that. The guys she was with, one I would later learn was Victor and the others I didn’t know. At that moment I didn’t know either were cops. One of the guys closest to Luanne, put down a lot of money. They basically wanted…” Tina took a moment, knowing that this was going to be hard for Bette. “…they wanted us to have sex.”

Bette exhaled a heavy sigh and dropped her head. 

“I didn’t. We didn’t. It was then I told them how it was going to happen.”

“How what was going to happen?” Bette questioned rather quickly.

Tina swallowed hard. “I told the men that…that we would please ourselves in front of them. Because I didn’t have sex…and told them I had boundaries, they trusted me. In fact, initially I had not even made the connection to Luanne as my old college roommate. She looked very different because she had been wearing a wig.”

“SO what did you do with her?”

Tina was fully aware that this wasn’t going to be enough detail for Bette. “Does every single little detail really matter Bette? I didn’t have sex with her.”

“Where were you both when you masturbated?”

“I was…I was behind her—“

“How far behind her Tina?”

Tina shook her head from side to side. “You need to calm down.”

“This is calm.”

“I sense that you are on the edge.”

“I am listening and have said very little.”

Tina knew she just had to come out with it. “She was leaning back against me. I had my right hand over her forearm as she was touching herself. My left hand was touching myself. She leaned back against me when she faked an orgasm. That was it. I did not touch her sexually. I didn’t touch her breasts, or her pussy nor did she touch me. The only skin to skin contact we had was her back against me and my hand on her forearm.”

“Were you both naked?”

Tina felt her face flush. “She was…my top was off…”

“So when she leaned back into you, your breasts must have been against her back.”

Tina nodded. “Bette, they laid out five $100 bills. They wanted me to have sex with her, but I refused. I set boundaries because…because I felt obligated to for my own self and for us. I came up with the plan to masturbate because I felt it would appease them, but also would feel like I wouldn’t be cheating on you.”

It was definitely hard for Bette to hear what had happened. 

“Don’t get your mind lost in the fact her back touched my breasts…that was a very small and completely meaningless act. I thought of you the entire time, and even then it did nothing for me because it wasn’t you. I couldn’t tell you anything about it because it was the next day that Luanne reached out to me and I began to be part of their team.”

“Luanne reached out. Did you give her your phone number?”

“No I did not. She’s a cop Bette, she tracked me down. At first I actually didn’t believe she was the same Luanne I went to college with, not until we agreed to meet for coffee and this time she didn’t have her wig on. She said that they were impressed with the fact I put my foot down about not having sex, and they felt I could be trusted. I wasn’t one of the strippers that was willing to have sex for money, not when asked and certainly not one to proposition someone.”

Tina reached out and touched Bette’s hand. “Bette, the small amount of contact that Luanne and I had, was absolutely meaningless. The next time I saw her after we had coffee was last night when the bust went down. I was dancing on the stage and leaned down when she told me it was happening tonight. They could sense what was going on with the girls going to the more private corners. That was when I had grabbed my cell phone from my purse and was able to get to the bathroom off the VIP lounge and text you to warn Shane and Carmen because I had seen them in the club before I went upstairs.”

“I appreciate that you did that…have Shane’s back.”

“Of course…I didn’t know what was going to happen downstairs. I may have been working with Luanne and Victor, but I wasn’t aware of how everything would happen. I just knew when I agreed to join them, I had to be as believable as I could.”

Bette’s mind started to slow down. She believed what Tina was saying, even if some parts were hard to wrap her head around.

“Bette, the reason I had mentioned that this happened before we were exclusive, is that I was simply trying to express that without us agreeing to be exclusive, both of us could have been seeing other people, being fully intimate with other people, and not simply my breasts against someone’s back. You realize that right?”

“I do.” Bette knew it was true. Without them being exclusive, that did mean that either of them could have been sleeping with other people, and doing far more than what Tina did in that moment. 

“Babe, to be honest, before I got involved in the undercover part, I had been seriously considering quitting. To me it wasn’t worth the damage it was doing to us. Then…I don’t know, when I felt I was there with more of a purpose certainly a more positive one, I was motivated to see this through. I knew that this would be coming to an end, and wasn’t long term. To know that helped me see this to its conclusion. Sure there are other strip clubs and I could have gotten a job in a heartbeat after this one closed…but…I don’t want that, and I needed to make that decision for me.”

“I can’t say that I am thrilled with the interaction you had with Luanne… but, it’s true that we weren’t exclusive and we both could have been with other people.”

“But we weren’t…we weren’t right?” For some reason, Jodi came to mind when Bette said that last part. Before they were exclusive, Jodi was in her home…cooking for her and…who knew what else. 

“Right.”

“I mean, you had not been with anyone else…I know Jodi was living with—“

“Absolutely not! I had no physical interaction with her whatsoever, nor with anyone else.”

“Okay, I trust your word. Um…so, do you have any questions?”

There wasn’t much more Tina could really say. She had recapped the journey of why she satisfied with it. Perhaps her own mind had made things much larger than they were, so when Tina provided the details, it wasn’t as bad as it was in her head.

“No…no you did a good job explaining everything.”

Tina took hold of Bette’s hands and squeezed them. “I am sorry that this caused so much stress for you. I know that it wasn’t easy for you to deal with my job. This is why when I have done this job, it has only been when I was single. The reason I dug my heels in with you is because…well we were so new, and I hadn’t known where this was going, but also Bette, you are a very strong, assertive and in many ways a powerful woman. Perhaps that comes with the fact that as an attorney, and a female one at that, you have to show you are not weak because as women we are always needing to prove ourselves as measuring up to the males in this world. Add to that, given my past with Eddie…I hope you understand why I needed to persist with my decision.”

What could Bette say? Tina was honest…she was forthright, and she was thorough in how she explained herself. “I understand Tee.”

The moment Bette called her ‘Tee,’ Tina knew that Bette was in a good space. 

“I’m sorry that I have been so upset over all of this. It was just a lot to take in. Your text message was so cryptic. I didn’t know if something bad was happening in the club and you couldn’t get out but wanted Shane and Carmen to…there were so many scenario’s in my head, all of which weren’t good. Then I am going into the station, after hearing from Shane that you were placed in cuffs and under arrest, and…to hear Luanne say it was for soliciting prostitution. Of course I realized later that she was referring to the overall charges of what the sting was for, but…”

“Baby, I understand. I can’t imagine everything that was going through your head.” Tina brought Bette’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. “I truly am sorry that you went through everything you did. I am glad that this is behind us…but if there was one great thing that came out of it, it was that I met you, and that is a gift with new returns.”

Tina stood from her chair and sat on Bette’s lap, dipping her arm around her shoulder. “I love you.” She kissed top of Bette’s head.

“I love you too. I was out of my mind thinking I thought I might not see you again. I didn’t know…” It had been a bit traumatic for Bette. “The hardest part was you saying I could not call you, or come to the club when that was what I needed to do the most.”

“I know,” Tina said as she played with Bette’s hair. “I know that had to have been very hard for you. I’m proud of you for doing what I needed you to do.”

Bette turned her head and looked up at Tina. “No more proud than I am of you for turning Jack’s world upside down.”

Tina leaned in and gave Bette a kiss on the lips. This physical touch, much needed by both of them. 

“I have an idea, let’s have a cookout around 2 o’clock today and have Kit, Shane and Carmen over. You know they are starving for the details, and then we can get it over with. I imagine the banquet meal will be late, won’t it?”

“Yes, the meal doesn’t usually start until nearly 8 o’clock. The mixer with apps starts at 7.”

“Are you up for doing that?”

“Sure. I would like to get beyond this.”

“We can spare the details with Luanne,” Tina said. 

“Agreed.”


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! So glad you liked the previous chapter(s). Hoping this one meets with your liking! Geez....tomorrow is the last day of this crappy 2020, the year that wasn't. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 120**

Bette called Shane and Kit, both agreed to come over, eager to hear all that had happened. Kit offered to make a salad, and Shane said she would bring what was needed for her killer margaritas.

Tina went to the grocery store to pick up some burgers, dogs and chicken. Swinging by a specialty store first to purchase a juicer for her and Bette to start using. 

While Tina was out, the private investigator called Bette.

“Hello.”

“Bette…I have hard copies that were sent to me encrypted. Fucking fools know better than to send things digitally even if they are encrypted. When do you want them?”

“Would yesterday be too early?”

“Funny. This guy Duncan is in a world of shit, as is Scott Brown…and it is looking more and more likely that Eddie knew enough about it that he may be willing to cut a deal.”

“Do you mind bringing that to my house?”

“Not at all. I need to be out your way tomorrow, would it be okay if I come by around … say noon?”

“That would be perfect.”

While Bette waited for Tina to return from shopping, she pulled her favorite pantsuit from the closet which had been dry-cleaned earlier in the week and set it on the back of the closet door. She returned to the walk in closet and scanned the large ceiling to floor shoe rack for a particular pair of black shoes. As she looked at her things, she realized that she should take half of the closet and allow Tina to put her clothes in there instead of the spare room. Though that had a large walk in closet as well, she didn’t like that separation. She made a mental note of that as she polished her shoes, bringing that luster back.

Within no time at all Tina returned from the store. “Bette…I’m back.”

“You need help?” Bette called out.

“No, I got it.”

Bette walked into the kitchen and started to look through the grocery bags. “Ooo…you bought ice cream.”

Tina smirked. “We can indulge sometimes right”

“Absolutely. How did you know I love mint chip?”

“You told me.”

“I did?” Bette placed the ice cream in the freezer.

“Yep. When we were away that weekend…during the hike actually.”

“Oh right. Jesus, getting older isn’t getting any easier.”

“You’re not old. It’s just a number. Don’t forget that. Plus, we are going to be using this nice new juicer I bought and as a result I’m going to keep you even healthier.”

As Tina reached into the grocery bag, Bette took hold of her wrist with one hand, stopping her from proceeding, then pulled her towards her with the other one. She pressed her lips firmly against Tina’s, this time with deep intent. Her tongue parted Tina’s lips and took control of her mouth. There was always an incredible sexual intensity between the two, but this kiss was a match ready to be thrown on an open tank of gasoline.

Tina slipped both hands on each side of Bette’s face and returned the kiss with the same force. Bette was giving herself to her, and that meant something important to Tina, particularly now. There was no doubt that Bette accepted what she had said, and was showing her how fully invested she remained.

Bette’s hands reached down to unbutton Tina’s shorts with an urgency like no other while her mouth travelled down that all too familiar neck.

“Fuck,” Tina exhaled while her hands desperately pulled at the bottom of Bette’s shirt. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” Tina suggested as she felt herself losing control. 

As Bette walked backwards pulling Tina’s top off, Tina stepped out of her shorts and was left with only a bra and her lace panties by the time they reached the bedroom. Bette pulled her shorts and thong off with one motion, discarding both to the floor. As this was happening, they continued to try their best to resume a touch here and there and to reconnect their mouths. Tina laid back on the bed as Bette crawled on top of her, both women were completely naked and wanting their bodies to get reacquainted once more. 

Bette dragged her tongue down Tina’s neck, stopping to nip at her clavicle area which was a place she learned was quite sensitive. Her hand covered Tina’s breast and was massaging it as her nipple pushed hard against the palm. “Mmmm…yessss,” Tina uttered into the air.

Tina struggled between wanting Bette’s mouth back on hers and enjoying the journey she was taking to get to her breast. The brunette licked and kissed her way down Tina’s sternum and to her nipple. She licked, nipped, and flickered the rock hard nub as her hand left the other breast and made a very slow and precise journey down the side of her rib cage, to her waist. Her nails had tantalized her skin so much so that Tina felt goose bumps immediately form on her skin.

Bette pulled her face from Tina’s breast and looked at her. Taking a moment to watch her as her hand slipped over her mound. Tina’s eyes were locked with Bette’s, the only time she broke eye contact was when she felt her eyelids flutter in response to feeling Bette’s fingers methodically circle her clit. 

“Raise your knee up” Bette demanded.

As Tina raised her knee as Bette had requested, she felt Bette begin to rub her center against it. She found Bette extremely wet, and just as Bette started to grind her center against Tina’s strong thigh, the blonde used her thigh to Bette’s advantage.

“That’s good,” Bette whispered next to Tina’s ear.

“How…good?” Tina asked, her voice shaky with each stroke against her sensitive clit.

Bette groaned as she started to increase the pace of her hips thrusting her center against Tina’s leg. She wasn’t going to stop this rhythm.

Tina weaved her hand through Bette’s hair and brought her face to her so she could kiss her. Their tongues darted into each other’s mouth as they exhaled short breaths, heightened by the intensity of the physical feeling they were giving each other. “I…need… you inside me.”

Bette slipped two fingers into Tina’s well lubricated center and used her thumb to rub Tina’s clit. With each thrust in and out of her she ensured she curled her fingers at the right time to create just the right contact. Tina’s moans confirmed Bette was on target.

As Tina felt her orgasm build, her hand grasped Bette’s back, dragging her nails down her back rather hard as the orgasm ripped through her. Bette soon followed, nearly collapsing onto Tina.

Bette rolled onto her back, breathless from their intense encounter. Tina crawled on top of Bette, pushing her hair away from her face she smiled at her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Tee.”

“But…”

“But?”

“While I am happy that you had a wonderful orgasm, and that my leg served a unique purpose, I have to be able to be closer to your most sacred parts. Tina kissed Bette’s lips. “Spread your legs…I’ll be back.” Bette smirked at that light remark, spread her legs as requested and watched Tina slowly move down her body, stopping to arouse her nipples as she sucked on each one. She licked her way down Bette’s abdomen with her hair falling on each side. The image before her was turning her on and her center ached to come again.

When Tina finally reached her destination, she wrapped her arms around Bette’s legs and let her hands rest on her hips. She teased Bette by licking the tip of her clit, hesitating and then going again.

Bette reached down and grabbed Tina’s head. “You need to finish what you started.”

Tina looked up. “You need to ask nicely.”

Bette arched a brow. She wasn’t one to beg when she was in bed with a woman. Sure, she extended a degree of control by allowing to be topped, and other things, but to ask…that wasn’t what she normally did….give up that control, particularly in bed. “If you start something, you are obligated to-- Fuuuck!”

Tina sucked on Bette’s clit real hard as her tongue rolled around the head. This intense sensation caused Bette’s left leg to curl and ultimately turn into an awful charley horse. She didn’t want to stop Tina, so she tried to focus more on the pleasure than the pain, but the pain won. “FUCK!” Stop….stop… Ahhh…”

“Wh…what?” Tina pulled away and kneeled between Bette’s legs. “What’s wrong?”

“My…ouuuch…my fucking leg…I have a charley horse.”

Bette grabbed her left leg. 

“Okay, here let me help. The calf?”

Bette nodded as she laid back against the pillow, grimacing as Tina started to massage and work the muscle. “You don’t normally have this happen do you? I mean, it hasn’t happened before with us, but has this happened in the past?”

“Once in a while, here and there.”

“So when you masturbate?”

Bette was stunned by how forward Tina was. “What?”

“Well, you said it happens once in a while here and there, and from what you have shared you haven’t been with Jodi for a while now, and you said you hadn’t really dated or seen anyone. Aside from being with me, and it has not happened during those times, the process of elimination tells me it has happened when you have masturbated.”

“Tee,” Bette didn’t normally feel embarrassed when it came to sex. She was notably the most confident and secure of most lesbians she knew. However, this was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

“Bette, it’s not a big deal. Women masturbate. Men masturbate. It’s a part of life. Anyway, have you had your calcium and magnesium checked?”

“Hell if I know. Maybe during my physical?”

“Just mention it to your doctor. Usually these kind of muscle cramps happen if those are low. I mean there are other reasons like diet, dehydration, not warming up your muscles…but considering we did a really long run only a few hours ago, had a very healthy breakfast, I don’t think that is the reason.”

“Okay Dr. Kennard,” Bette said with a smile. “I suppose when I am sleeping with a woman whose world is all about fitness, health and the body, I have the advantage of personal consultations.”

“It doesn’t come free,” Tina joked. “An invoice will be mailed to you.”

“Thanks, I’ll look forward to it.”

“How does that feel?”

“Much better thank you.”

“Here let me see the other one.” Tina took hold of Bette’s other leg and started to massage the calf muscle. 

“That one is okay.”

“You need to warm both of them up. I’ll show you some stretches too. Do them each day, and especially before we have sex…or you M A S T U R B A T E.” Tina emphasized the last word, enjoying how uncomfortable it had made Bette.

“You’re a little bit of a comic in bed today. What’s up with that?” Bette asked.

“I feel…free. Like a huge weight has been lifted off of me by getting rid of the job. “So…get ready for a lighter and funnier girlfriend.”

“If you get any lighter you might fly away.” Bette joked.

“Does that one feel good now?”

“It wasn’t bothering me, but after that it actually feels real nice.”

“Bette you really should get regular full body massages.”

“I know. I haven’t been very good about scheduling it on a regular basis. I’ll do that this week.

“Good. Now can I get back to business?”

Bette offered a sly smile. “I won’t stop you.”

Tina pushed Bette’s legs apart, “Just relax them and remember to breathe when your climax builds.”

Bette couldn’t believe that Tina was giving her advice on sex! “Um…I’m glad that you mentioned that because otherwise I would have been holding my breath for--- Mmmm….” Bette’s words were interrupted by Tina gently caressing her clit with her tongue. She wasn’t going to be as forceful as before, but instead take her time to enjoy her woman. She slid her tongue up and done between Bette’s clit and her core, after a few more strokes, she slipped her tongue inside as her fingers gently but with a steady rhythm, started to stroke Bette’s clit. As she tongue fucked her, and stroked her most sensitive nub, Bette felt her orgasm build. “Just…like that…don’t stop…pleeeease…” Without realizing it, Bette asked nicely.


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year to each of you. Here is the next chappie...hope you like! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 121**

Time had passed rather quickly, and before they knew it the ladies had arrived and the discussion of what had occurred was well underway.

“Girrrrl, you have GOT to be kidding me! I would have never guessed that you ended up as a mole.” Kit laughed at her own disbelief.

Tina looked at Bette who smiled back at her. “She is good.”

“Well I imagine you are happy to have that whole job put to rest,” Shane added.

“I am very happy about it.” Bette reached for Tina’s hand. “It sure tested our relationship that’s for sure.”

“But we weathered those storms, and I believe it has made us much stronger because of it,” Tina reasoned.

Shane and Carmen grinned at how cute Bette and Tina were. “You give me hope,” Carmen said. “Hope that lesbian couples can commit and weather those storms that seem to come our way…far more than straight couples that’s for sure.”

Bette immediately looked at Shane’s reaction at Carmen’s words about hope and commitment. It was a little strained. Certainly it appeared that Shane was being steadier in seeing Carmen, but she surely wasn’t one to ever fully commit to one person. It wasn’t her place to say anything.

“I think the grill is heated up enough. I’ll put the chicken on first,” Bette said.

Tina sipped the last of her margarita “Shane, these are amazing!”

“Aren’t they?” Carmen added.

“I would have another, but Bette and I have the banquet to go to this evening, which I am really looking forward to.”

“And which Alice is too…she has blown up my phone this afternoon asking how Tina is feeling and if she doesn’t feel well enough to attend, that she would be a suitable stand in.” Bette laughed as she shared Alice’s words. “She is too much. Thank God we all love her.”

“She definitely had a good time when you brought her that one time,” Shane said. “Fuck, we had to hear about it for like 6 months afterwards! Tina, promise you won’t bore us with the details for 6 months.”

“I promise.” Tina held out her pinky finger and pinky promised with Shane.

Shane really liked this woman. She had before last night, but she really gained a lot more respect after showing her loyalty and having her back. Shane hoped that she and Bette would make it. They deserved to make it.

Once the food was on the table, Bette asked everyone to raise their glass. “I would like to take a moment to make a toast. First, to my amazing lady, who showed a great deal of courage and determination to see her commitment right through to the end, and see justice served. Cheers!”

Everyone raised their glass to Tina and took a sip.

“Second, I also want to make a toast to my wonderful sister Kit, who is co-owner of The Planet, and who I know will bring forward many new changes to make it a welcomed place for all. Cheers!”

Kit got choked up as she raised her glass, quite surprised at Bette acknowledging her new venture in a more positive way.

“I want to have a party once we get through a few things, to celebrate Kit’s accomplishment in a better way when Alice and Dana can also be here. For now though…” Bette handed Kit an envelope. “…I want you to have this, so you can put one of the best sound systems inside and outside.”

Kit opened the envelope and there was a check for $10,000.00. “Oh Bette…I can’t take this.”

“Yes you can, and you will. Consider it an investment of sorts.”

“Wow…thank you baby girl. This is just…” Kit got teary. 

“Don’t you go and make that makeup run,” Bette joked. “Before everything gets cold, let’s eat!”

Bette took a seat next to Tina, who immediately gave her a kiss. “Thank you…that was a very nice toast you made, to both of us.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Any bets on Alice crashing the banquet tonight?” Shane asked.

“I’m not much of a betting person,” Tina said.

“If she knows what’s good for her she won’t.” Bette looked at Shane as if to shoot down any ideas Alice may have told her she had.

“I thinks he knows better…doesn’t she?” Kit asked.

Shane started laughing. “With Al, what she knows and what she does is two different things.”

“So, not sure if we had mentioned to you guys before, but the loft upstairs is being changed over to an art studio for Tina.” Bette rubbed Tina’s back. “I am eager to see her start to create.”

“I didn’t know you painted,” Carmen said. 

“When I went for my Bachelor’s, I was an Art major and did a minor in Psychology. Then my masters I focused on what I wanted to really do for a career because things were shifting and my art that I had been doing during my early college years wasn’t selling. That is when I decided to pursue my Master’s in Wellness and Fitness. But whether or not my art sold, I always found it peaceful and it helps to center me.” Tina looked over at Bette and squeezed her thigh under the table. “I asked Bette if I could use one of the rooms upstairs as a little art room, and she ended up telling me to use the huge loft area, which is…super amazing. It’s so big and the natural light is wonderful.”

“I just can’t wait to see her paint and start enjoying it,” Bette said.

“I ordered some new brushes, paints and canvases so once all that arrives I can actually start.”

The women enjoyed eating and conversing with one another, everyone learning more and more details about each other that they hadn’t known before, with the exception of Kit and Bette who pretty much knew all there was to know.

As late afternoon arrived, everyone left and Bette and Tina were getting dressed for the banquet.

“Babe, can you zip me?” Tina lifted the back of her hair as Bette came up behind her.

“Tina Kennard…you are one very stunning woman. I am going to have to hide you from all the men who will be trying to vie for your attention.” Bette zipped up Tina’s dress but not before placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

When Tina turned, Bette noticed how beautifully applied her makeup was. “Yes, I am definitely going to hide you.”

Tina laughed. “You darling look just as stunning.”

When Tina was in the bathroom putting on her jewelry, she noticed Bette come up behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Her hand placed a small velvet box on the counter in front of Tina.

Tina looked down at it, unsure what this was all about. “Bette?” She picked up the velvet box and turned around. “What is this?”

“Open it…you’ll see.”

Tina felt nervous. Everything was moving so fast. So fast that it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility that this could be a ring. While she was certain of all she felt for Bette, she also did not want to be jumping right into a marriage right away. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Bette said.

Tina reached for the box and picked it up. She opened it slowly, to find two diamond earrings staring back at her. “Oh my God, these…these are gorgeous.”

“You sure? I wanted to get you something special to wear tonight.”

Tina wasn’t disappointed that it wasn’t a ring. She was relieved, and she really did find the earrings beautiful. “Thank you baby. I’ll be happy to wear them tonight.”

When they arrived at the Ritz Carlton Marina del Ray, the valet was quick to come over and assist with taking care of the car. As soon as they entered the hotel, both the staff and signage helped them to the area where the inside lounge opened up to the vast outside lounge and sitting area. The marina was filled with luxury boats which the setting sun provided a pink hue on what was normally white boats. 

“Wow, this is gorgeous,” Tina said. “Look at the torches all around.”

“Attorney Porter, so nice to see you.” 

Bette turned to find Judge Foley, whom she had been before many times while representing her clients. “Judge Foley, it’s nice to see you out of your robe.”

Tina smirked at Bette’s remark.

“Ah…there’s always one in every crowd,” he laughed.

“Judge, this is…my partner, Tina Kennard.”

“Hello Ms. Kennard.” The Judge extended his hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise your honor,” Tina said politely.

“You have a hell of a lady here,” he said to Tina. “She has quite the reputation in the legal world. Fast on her toes, and passionate about justice.”

“That she is.” Tina looked at Bette with incredible admiration.

Before they knew it, some other people interrupted and garnered the Judges attention. “Tina what would you like to drink?”

“A merlot would be fine.”

“I’ll get that,” came a voice from behind them. 

When both women turned, they were taken back to find Preston Duncan standing there. “Bette, what would you like?”

“Actually, thank you but no thank you,” Bette said as she proceeded towards the bar.

“Damn, does she hold grudges or something?”

Tina was seething inside. She knew enough already to know that this prick took advantage of her, and that was without having the full story yet. “Bette has impeccable judgment,” Tina said sharply.

Bette returned to find Preston still engaging with Tina. “Preston, I see you haven’t found anyone to hang out with. Perhaps Scott Brown might be around here somewhere for you to wine and dine.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I would be careful making unfounded insinuations.”

Bette looked around and leaned in. “Listen you blood sucking maggot, an insinuation cannot be proven. I have a little more information coming to me, and if it is what I expect it to be, you can kiss your fucking license to practice goodbye.”

Tina’s eyes had widened with each word Bette said. She basically grabbed Preston by the balls with just her words, and it was hot as hell watching her. Preston’s expression had changed, and he looked extremely concerned. Without a doubt, he knew Bette Porter was on to him.

“Tina, if you would…we need some fresh air.” Bette took Tina’s hand and walked to the outside patio.

As the mixer continued, Bette had been approached by several colleagues and Tina had really enjoyed hearing the stories that had been shared about Bette, her cases, her amazing record of winning, and more. They interacted with other attorney’s, DA’s, judges, and so many others in the legal field, and if there was one things that had been a common theme, people knew Bette Porter; a powerful woman and a force to be reckoned with.

Once it was time to sit down, Bette and Tina were at a table with very good company. People there continued to network and share valuable contacts and information with each other. The food was delicious, and when it came time to listen to the speakers for the Foundation’s Domestic Violence Project, the room was fully engaged.

At the end of the evening, Bette wrote a check to the Domestic Violence Project for $5,000.00 and gave it to the woman in charge of collecting the donations. “Thank you Ms. Porter, this is very generous of you.”

“It is for a worthy cause and the very least I can do.”

“We appreciate it very much and will be sure you are added to the Silver Donor’s list in the next Annual Report.”

“You can just mark it as an anonymous donor in the report.” Bette turned and placed her hand on the small arch of Tina’s back and led her towards the lobby and back to the valet.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Bette asked Tina.

“I did. I loved hearing all the stories about your cases and…I while I have been learning more and more how successful you are as an attorney, I suppose I really understood it on a much higher level after tonight. I’m so proud of you babe.”

Bette smiled, lifting Tina’s hand to her lips and kissing the back of it. . “Thank you.”

When the car arrived, Bette opened the passenger door and Tina and then went around the car to get into the driver’s seat. When they arrived home, they were happy to go into the house and remove their shoes. “I don’t wear these shoes nearly enough,” Bette complained. “I have blisters on the back of my heel.”

“I haven’t worn these heels much either. Ahhh…feels good to be out of them.”

Bette and Tina went into the master bath and removed their makeup and jewelry then changed into pajamas. “I’m exhausted,” Bette said. “Are you?”

“I’m a little tired.” Tina slipped under the covers and faced Bette. “It was nice hearing you introduce me as your partner.”

“Well, that’s what you are.”

“I know, but you have usually said girlfriend…partner seems more…committed.”

Bette chuckled. “We are committed…it’s 6 of one, ½ dozen of another really.”

“Right, but for me it just felt nicer.”

“Okay…then partner it will be.”

“Zach is very excited about us going to his soccer game tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“He was bugging me again for your cell number.”

“Just give it to him Tee.”

Tina was caressing Bette’s hair from her face. “Bette, if he has your number he will be texting or even calling you...who knows how often.”

“It’s okay,” Bette said. “I don’t mind.”

Tina was trying to protect Bette from unnecessary stress. “Let’s wait and see if he keeps it up.”

“Luv…if he asks you again, let him have it.”

“Okay…those may be your famous last words.”

Bette smiled as she fought the heaviness off her eyelids. “Maybe…”


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Peeps!  
> Here is the next chapter in this little story...I hope you continue to enjoy!  
> ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 122**

The next morning, Tina woke to find herself spooning Bette. She smiled at the comfort and peace that came with her body fitting so perfectly with Bette’s. Her soft skin discriminated so much with that of a man, and Tina really liked that and more of those things that contrasted her female partner against that of what she had only known up to this time in her life. Her hand was draped over Bette’s waist, resting under the band of her lounge pants and on her pubic bone. This was a form of intimacy that lasted so much longer than the physical act of sex and the all too often orgasm that soon concluded the moment. Tina found that women took their time, and the foreplay was often slow, methodical and completely selfless. 

Bette felt Tina’s body encompassing her from behind. She reached for Tina’s hand that was resting on her pubic bone and placed her hand over it. “Morning Luv.”

“Morning babe. You were really tired last night.”

“I know. I fell asleep so fast. I’m sorry. Did you sleep okay?”

“I only stayed up about ten minutes longer than you and then I was out like a light…it’s good we are well rested,” Tina murmured against Bette’s neck, her warm breath eliciting goose bumps down Bette’s body.

She felt Bette’s hand that was still covering hers bring it down further inside her lounge pants and press it against her outer lips. This was Bette giving her permission to proceed. Tina exhaled a stronger breath against Bette’s neck as she dragged her bottom lip upwards to her earlobe.

“Fuuuck,” Bette uttered as Tina’s tongue rolled around her lobe. She felt herself getting wet with each tantalizing kiss, nip and lick that she received from her lover. 

Bette reached behind herself and slipped her hand between her ass and Tina’s pubic bone. When she reached her destination, she was pleased to find Tina just as wet as she was. Both woman moved their fingers in a rhythm which increased the amount of pleasure they were giving and receiving. Tina lifted her left leg and draped it over Bette’s so she had more access to her which resulted in her grinding against her hand and body.

“Shhhit,” Tina groaned. 

They both increased the pace and pressure which caused them to become just as wet as if they had already come. Their motions and movement was nearly animalistic as a sheen of sweat formed on their skin.

“Uhhh….th..that….feels so good,” Bette mumbled as she pressed her head against the pillow.

#

“Zach, did you get your uniform out yet,” Jen questioned.

“My game isn’t until this afternoon,” Zach said while continued to focus on the list he was putting together.

“Well don’t wait the last minute. What are you doing anyway?”

“I’m making a list for Bette. I need to text it to Auntie Tina so she has it.”

“If you are making a list why do you need to text it?”

“In case I lose it.”

#

Bette was thrusting her fingers in and out of Tina, hoping to give her a second orgasm when her cell phone sounded; indicating she had an incoming text. 

Both women ignored the alert, and continued to make love to one another.

#

Zach waited a few minutes and sent a second text. When he didn’t get a response, he decided to call his aunt.

#

Tina’s hands gripped the sheets as Bette sucked on her clit. “Mmm….uhmmm…..yessss….fuck…”

When Tina’s phone started to ring, Bette initially paused and looked up at her. Her eyes were met with an admonishing look to get quickly back to business. “Tee…”

“Bette!”

“It could be important.”

Again she arched her brow and looked down at her center. “That is important. Get to business”

#

“Why isn’t Auntie Tina responding to my text messages or phone calls?” Zach yelled out from the living room.

“Zachary, stop bothering your aunt. If she doesn’t text you back then it means she is busy.”

“Yeah but-“

“No but’s, you will see her later today at the game.”

Zach pouted and stormed out of the house to shoot some hoops in the driveway.

#

Both women were exhausted by making love a few times over. Tina reached for her phone, her head still feeling like she was in a fog. “Oh Lord…”

“What?”

“It was Zach who was blowing up my phone. You still sure you are okay with him having your cell phone?”

Bette formed a concerned expression. “Um…okay, we will go with your plan. Let’s just wait and see if he pushes it any further and asks for it. Maybe he won’t bring it up again.”

#

Zach came back into the house to have some lunch that his mom made.

“You know, if I had Bette’s phone number I am sure she would answer.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“Well…she is a lawyer and I bet they always answer their calls.”

“Maybe from clients, but not children who are bugging them. Here, eat your sandwich so you have time to digest before your game.”

#

Bette and Tina stayed in bed a little longer, cuddling and talking about what their upcoming week looked like. Tina could see that Bette was so much more relaxed about her not being part of the club anymore, for they were able to actually talk about doing things on Friday nights, and as a result she too was much happier to have another weekend night with her love.

“The private investigator is coming here around noon. We should probably get up and get dressed.”

“Okay. I’m going to make us a nice healthy smoothie with the juicer I got.”

“Great! I am looking forward to it.” Before slipping out of the bed, Bette leaned over and kissed Tina. “This morning was amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

Before the investigator showed up, Bette had spread out some of the paperwork she had gathered and placed it on the dining room table. She was going over some of her own notes, and once again was informing Tina of some of things she had learned before, and a few new things. Their discussion was interrupted when the door bell had rung. “I’ll get it,” Bette said.

“Hey Aaron…come in.”

“Hi Bette.”

“Tina and I are in the dining room. I needed a big table to spread my papers out.” 

Aaron walked into the dining room where he found Tina. “This is my partner Tina Kennard, who is the one who got the shaft in this divorce….Tee, this is Aaron one of the Private Investigator’s I use that I told you about.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Aaron said as he shook Tina’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I hope you don’t think I’m so incredibly stupid. I just…I wanted out so bad and to have this divorce processed without any snags that I settled for what I thought was a decent deal.”

“Hey, no judgment here. There isn’t a think I haven’t seen.”

Aaron took a seat as did Bette and Tina. He looked at the large array of papers that were on the table, and Bette took a moment to go over each document she had as well as her notes. It had taken quite a bit of time to do so, and in between Aaron had jumped in when parts of his new information helped augment what Bette had already pulled together.

During this time, Tina was feeling a variety of things. She was angry at her lawyer, at Eddie’s lawyer and also at Eddie, as it was becoming more and more clear that Eddie was aware of the deal that was going on.

“So…what can we do?” Tina asked.

“Well…I am going to draft an email to both Preston and Scott and ask that we have a meeting at my office. Tina, you should be there and I will recommend that your ex-husband attend as well.”

“I doubt he will,” Tina replied.

“I am going to stress to his attorney that it would be in his former client’s best interest to do so.”

“What if they refuse to meet?” Tina inquired.

“If they do that, then I will bring it to the Attorney General’s office and ask that a formal inquiry be made into the divorce.”

“When are you going to ask for the meeting?” 

“This week. I will send an email this evening, and shoot for Tuesday. Would that day work for you?”

“Sure, I can move things around on any of the days as long as I have a day’s notice.”

“Aaron, you outdid yourself once again. I don’t know how you got your hands on some of these things, and probably don’t want to know.” Bette grinned.

“Thank you for helping out.” Tina was extremely grateful.

“Need anything else from me?” Aaron asked Bette.

“No, I think we have enough to move forward. I’ll call you if I need anything more.”

“Okay. Hit me up anytime counselor. I’ll let myself out.”

Once Aaron left, Tina pushed her hands through her hair and stared at the mountain of papers.

“You okay Luv?” Bette walked behind Tina’s chair and started to massage her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I just feel like a fool. Jen had warned me over and over not to take this agreement. She wanted me to fight for a portion of the house and—“

“Tee…stop.” Bette took a seat in the chair next to Tina. “At the end of the day, it was your decision not your sister’s. If she was pushing about the house it was because that is common in divorce’s, to fight for the house. She couldn’t possibly have known a thing about corrupt attorneys. You couldn’t have either.”

Tina grabbed Bette’s hand and squeezed it. “You always seem to have a way to make me feel better.”

“Good, I like that. Now…how about you and I make a young boy really happy and head to his game?”

“Shit! I totally forgot to text him back.”

“Text him in the car. I’m sure he will be happy to get your message.”

“Okay. I’ll do that.”

#

“Awesome! Auntie Tina just texted and said that she and Bette are on the way.”

Jen was happy to see how excited her son was. “I knew they would keep their word.”

“I can’t wait for Bette to see me play. She seems like she likes sports.”

Mike laughed. “Boy, there was a time you couldn’t wait for your old Dad to see you play.”

“Oh I still like you and Mom to watch too,” Zach quickly replied.

When Bette and Tina showed up at the field, they parked the car and quickly scanned the bleachers looking for Zach and the family.

“There, there they are,” Tina said, pointing towards the bleachers on the back side.

As Bette and Tina approached, Zach came running over. “Hi Bette…hi Auntie Tina. Are we still going to go shopping after the game?”

“Yes, I just want to double check with your mom and dad, but that is the plan.”

All three walked to the bleachers where greetings were exchanged before Zach cut to the chase. “Mom and Dad, I am going to go with Bette and Auntie Tina after the game so I can show Bette the games she needs.”

“Oh Bette, I didn’t know you ‘need’ games,” Mike joked.

“Yeah, well I guess my life was lacking…if only I knew sooner,” Bette teased back.

The coach called the team to huddle, leaving the adults together.

“How has your weekend been?” Jen asked.

Tina and Bette both looked at each other. “Um…eventful to say the least.”

Jen looked at Tina. “How so?”

Tina updated her sister and brother-in-law about everything with the club, the sting, and how she was now leaving that life behind her. Both were extremely surprised at all that happened and shocked that Tina had helped take down one of the most well-known strip clubs in L.A.

“What if they retaliate and come after you?” Jen asked. She looked at Bette for some reassurance. “I mean, can’t they?”

“Tina’s cover was pretty tight. I honestly don’t believe she has anything to be concerned about. I have a state of the art alarm system in the home, so I am comfortable with her safety.”

“I’ll be fine. No one at the club suspects a thing. As I said, they cuffed me, processed me along with the other girls, and even Bette came in acting as my attorney.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Bette said as she took Tina’s hand and squeezed it.

“I know you have the best intentions Bette, but an alarm system isn’t going to do a thing if someone decides to blow through it.”

Bette’s expression stiffened at the thought. “And if that were to happen, then they will become quickly acquainted with my 9mm.”

Tina’s head whipped around as did Mike’s. “You have gun in the house?” Tina was shocked. “Where?”

“It’s in a safe under my night stand in the bedroom.”

“My God Bette what if I was dusting and it went off?”

“Tina, relax. There is a trigger lock on it.” Bette rubbed Tina’s arm. “It’s okay…it is safe. Have you ever shot a gun?”

“Only a BB gun when I was a kid.”

“That is like saying you once used a squirt gun Tina,” Jen said sarcastically.

“She asked if I ever shot a gun, and a BB gun IS a gun!” Tina defended.

“Luv, you should think about getting a gun license. I can teach you how to shoot. We can go to the shooting range.”

“Bette, it’s important to me that the gun is locked up safely. Zach has this idea he is going to be hanging out at your house, and I can’t risk him getting hurt,” Mike jumped in.

“I promise you that safety is the utmost importance to me. Zach and anyone who is in our home will be safe.”

Tina noted how Bette had said ‘our’ home.

“Okay…okay then, that makes me feel better.”

“And I don’t see a time when Zach would be in our bedroom,” Tina noted.


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading. Looks like you cannot wait for the lawyers to have their ass handed to them by one, Attorney Bette Porter. LOL!!! Here is the next chapter getting us closer... ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 123**

Every once in a while Zach was looking over to be sure his family was watching him. Thankfully when he scored, Bette had been watching and stood up clapping her hands proudly as if it was her own child out there. Tina couldn’t help but adore Bette’s enthusiasm. She gave Zach a thumbs up and he returned the same gesture back.

Mike was smiling at Bette. “It’s a shame you never had kids Bette. I think you would make a great mother.”

Tina looked at Bette and winked as she grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. It was far too soon to give them a heads up concerning what their thoughts and conversation had been. “We are happy to borrow my nephew any time.”

“He sure has taken a liking to you,” Jen said towards Bette.

“I like him too,” Bette said. “I like his frankness and gusto.”

“Well he is definitely looking forward to going shopping with you both.”

Bette smiled. “Would either of you mind if he ate over our house afterwards? I’m sure we will need his help setting up the game system, and by that time he might be hungry.”

“That’s a great idea babe. We could even just order pizza, that’s his favorite.” Tina turned towards her sister and Mike. “Would it be okay? I’ll drive home by 7pm so he has time to wind down before going to bed.”

Mike didn’t have an opinion either way, so he just looked towards Jen who gave her approval. “Just be sure you are firm about him getting off the games. He can get so involved in them and lose track of time.”

“I’ll make sure,” Tina said.

When the game ended, Zach hurried towards the bleachers. “That was such an awesome game,” Zach said. “Did you see the two goals I made?”

Mike nodded. “You did a great job son. Another win for the team!”

“You were terrific Zach. I’m glad I came to watch,” Bette said.

“Now can we go to the game store?”

“We asked your mom and dad if you could eat over after we pick up the game system and they said you could. We will order a pizza.”

“Cool! My favorite.”

“Zach, you be sure to mind your manners and listen to Auntie Tina and Bette,” Jen warned. “I don’t want any bad report. If you are told to stop playing the game, then you stop.”

“I know, I know.”

“I mean it,” Jen said firmly.

“Mom, I know you mean it.”

Zach walked with Bette and Tina to the car. “Bette did you get to look up any of the games I texted to Auntie Tina?”

Bette looked over to Tina who jumped in. “Zach we actually wanted to wait for you to tell us about them, because you are the expert.”

“Oh, okay.” Zach got into the back seat and gave both women an overview of the top 5 games that are worth every bit of the money it costs for them. His excitement grew as they got closer to the game store.

Once inside, they were immediately greeted by one of the sales staff. “Good afternoon, can I help you find anything?”

“Well we—“ Tina started to talk before Zach interrupted.

“We are here to look at the Sony Playstation 4 with the 1TB hard drive.”

The employee grinned, knowing full well the young boy knew a lot more about what he was looking for than the women who probably had more questions than answers. “Follow me, we have that down this end.”

Once they arrived at the isle with all the Playstation stuff, Bette noticed there was a Pro 4 version. “What is different about the Playstation and Playstation 4 Pro?” Bette asked.

“Aside from being a little more expensive, The PS4 Pro allows for an incredibly sharp and detailed graphics on a 4K television. Certain games in particular, like Call of Duty, Gran Turismo Sport and others just pop with color and have faster frame rates. The look is really stunning.”

Zach turned to Bette. “Holy smokes! Do you have a 4K television Bette?”

“I do.” Bette said. “We’ll take one of the Pro’s.”

Zach’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. “That is so awesome!”

Bette looked down at Zach. “We figured on getting four games. What would you recommend? 

“Definitely Fifa 20 which is the soccer game I was telling you about. Spiderman is awesome, and so isn’t Gran Turismo…oh and Need for Speed Heat.”

“Kid knows his stuff,” The employee said. “Is that what you want?” He looked towards Bette and Tina.

“Is that okay Tee?” Bette asked, making sure Tina was equally on board.

“Honey, if that is what you want to do?”

“Auntie Tina and I will get those four games.”

With that, the employee went to retrieve the games and informed them he would meet them at the front registers.

“Oh man, this is going to be so sweet!”

“You know we are going to need your help setting this all up right?” Tina inquired.

“Sure, I can help you do that.”

“Zach, it’s also important you understand that in order to come over and play the games, you need to be sure that you are doing your homework, doing good in school, and that if your parents take away your game privileges at home, that you can’t come over and use the games system at Bette’s.”

“At OUR place,” Bette corrected.

“Sorry…at our place.”

“I understand Auntie Tina.”

At the register, the man totaled everything which came to $580.00. He told Bette he threw in an extra game controller due to the fact she bought 4 games and they were running a special deal. Bette had him run her credit card, and within a few minutes all three were headed back to her car.

“I gotta call Dad. He is gonna be so jealous.” Once he was in the back seat and secured his seatbelt, Zach phoned his father. “Dad, you won’t believe it, Bette got the PS4 Pro and she has a 4K television so the graphics are going to be mint! I’m going to help her set it up. I know. Yeah, and she got the Spiderman game, Gran Turismo, Need for Speed Heat and the Fifa 20. I can’t wait for Bobby to hear about it. I’m going to tell him tomorrow at school. Okay…okay Dad…bye. Dad was super excited too!”

“Oh really?” Tina laughed. “Hey we are going to call in some pizza. I know you usually like just plain cheese right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Bette, how about we get a small plain and a small veggie?”

“That sounds good with me.”

“Do you want some mozzarella sticks too Zach?”

“Sure.”

Tina called the order in to a pizza place by Bette’s that they had tried one night and really liked. When they arrived, they only had to wait a little bit before their order was ready. They headed for home and had to be sure Zach ate first, before he got all hung up with the game system.

As they sat around the coffee table in the living room, Zach was telling them more about the games, and giving them quite the education. “Maybe on a Friday or Saturday night I can sleep over?”

Tina looked at Bette and back to Zach. “Well, Bette and I would have to talk about that first.”

Zach turned to Bette. “Bette can I?”

Tina jumped in. “Bette and I will have to talk about it first. Then, your Mom and Dad would have to be okay with it.”

“They were okay when I stayed over you and Uncle Asshole’s house.”

Bette couldn’t help but start the beginning of a laugh which she quickly recovered by getting up and going to the kitchen to grab some more napkins.

“Uncle Eddie definitely…he certainly was not a very nice person sometimes, but you can’t be swearing like that Zach. If you get used to it, your Mom and Dad will end up punishing you.”

“He was though.”

“I know you feel strongly about that, and it’s okay to have an opinion. You just need to be careful how you phrase it.”

Bette returned to the living room and was composed. Zach looked over at her, amused because he knew she almost lost it. “I kinda wish Auntie Tina married you instead of Eddie.”

Tina felt her face turn warm as she nearly spit the wine out that she just took a sip of. Bette was a bit stunned by the forwardness but that was Zach and kids will say things with little or no filter.

“Um…well thank you Zach, that is a nice compliment,” Bette replied. “So…how about helping me get the game system hooked up?”

Zach was eager to join Bette in the living room where they unpacked the game system and together they took turns reading the instructions and hooking the various components up. When it came time to test it, Zach put in Need for Speed game and was excited to find it working perfectly. 

“Wow, the graphics are crazy! You want to race Bette?”

“Uh…sure, what do I have to do?”

Zach explained what each button of the controller would do in order to operate her race car. 

“Okay, I guess we can give it a try,” Bette said.

Tina sat on the overstuffed chair and watched as Bette and Zach quickly clicked on the various buttons in order to control their race car. 

“Babe, why do you keep crashing?” Tina laughed out loud. She grabbed her stomach as she watched Bette’s car crash into the guardrails, spin out on the grass, hit walls.

“Hey, this isn’t easy Tina! I want to see you try this.”

Within a short time Zach was celebrating his victory. “I WON!”

“Auntie Tina wants to give it a try…don’t you Auntie Tina?” Bette snickered.

Zach handed the controller from Bette to his aunt. “Do you want me to give you a refresher on the game controller?”

“I think I can remember.”

Bette watched on as Zach and Tina now raced. Tina wasn’t half that bad… in fact...she was rather good. “Totally unfair. You had to have played this before.”

Zach was so focused on the game, he didn’t say much, not until the end. “Yeah, Auntie Tina used to play some of the games with me when she stayed with me when my parents had to go out somewhere.”

“Ohh…so you had some experience. I should have known,” Bette teased. 

The time had quickly approached 7pm and it was time for Zach to have to go home. He did plead a few times for one more game, but Tina told him that it was best they didn’t be late the first time he had come over for a visit, or his parents may not allow him to do so in the future.

“Babe, I’ll take him home. Why don’t you shower and relax? It’s been a long day.”

“You sure? I can go with you for the ride.”

“I’m sure. I’ll be back before you know it.”

When Zach went out to the car, Tina gave Bette a kiss. “Thank you for being so wonderful with him. What you have done for him this whole afternoon, his Uncle Asshole didn’t do the whole time we were together.”

“He makes me laugh…lightens things up in a world that is filled with so much bullshit.”

Tina gave Bette another quick kiss before heading out to take Zach home.

Bette gathered all the papers from the dining room table so she would have them all together in her briefcase. She went to the study, opened her laptop and began to draft the email to both Preston and Scott.

#

Tina followed Zach into the house, where he began to give a highlight of the terrific time he had with both she and Bette.

“Okay sport, you can tell us all about it later. How about you go and take a shower and changed into your pajamas,” Mike said.

“Allllriiight,” Zach said. 

“What do you say to your Auntie Tina?” Jen asked Zach.

“Thanks Auntie Tina. I had a blast! Maybe you can help teach Bette how to play better.”

Tina laughed. “Okay buddy, I’ll do that.”

“A PS4 Pro? Seriously?” Mike said, “That is the best system, and a 4K television to boot. When Jen pisses me off, I might be over too!”

“Mike, we are NOT getting another system. He spends enough time on the one he has, and if it had better picture quality or whatever else that one has, he would want to spend more time gaming.”

“Hey, I didn’t say we needed to get one. Bette has the full set up. I can just go there.”

“I don’t think my sister wants to have you hanging out at her girlfriend’s house when they are in a brand new relationship that is still in the honeymoon phase.”

“Okay you two…I would love to continue to hang out here, but as my lovely sister just pointed out, the honeymoon phase is still in full force, so I want to get back to my wonderful lady. I’ll talk to you later.”

Tina hugged her sister then got in her car and headed back home to Bette. She decided to give Bette a call from the car to be sure she didn’t want her to stop and pick something up at the store before coming home.

#

“Hello.”

“Hey Babe, I’m just leaving my sister’s. Do we need anything at the store before I come home?”

“I think we are all set.”

“Did you take a shower?”

“No, I actually got all the paperwork off the dining room table and just finished up an email to Preston and Scott.”

“Okay…well I’ll - - Fu…FUCK!!!!”

“Tee?” Bette couldn’t tell what she heard, but it sounded bad….glass breaking…and overall crashing noise. “Tina? TINA?!” The phone was still connected, but Tina wasn’t answering. 

Bette grabbed her car keys, wallet and bolted out the front door to her car. She started to take the same route that Tina had taken to get to her sister’s when they had dinner. As she continued taking a turn here and there, she soon heard sirens bellowing in the air. Up ahead she saw lights from police cars which caused her heart to beat even faster. “Dear God…please…” Bette felt she was having flashbacks to when she lost Harper, her fiancé that was killed in a snowmobile accident. Her heart was racing as she pulled her car over to the curb, got out and ran the rest of the way.

“Hey! HEY!” The officer yelled as he placed his body in front of Bette. “You can’t go near there.”

“The hell I can’t! That is my wife.”

“Your wife?”

“Yes, please…is she alright? Is she conscious?”

Bette saw the firefighters start to use the Jaws of Life; never a good sign.


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you ladies are up in arms over that last chapter huh? Well, here is the next one... Enjoy! Chicki

**CHAPTER 124**

“Mam, they are trying to get her out.”

“What the hell happened?” Bette scanned the area. “Is there another vehicle involved?”

“No, it looks like it was a one car accident.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

It was killing Bette that she couldn’t just rush to the car. It was down an embankment and on its side. She could hear the radio transmissions between the firefighters and rest of the crew from the rescue truck that she was standing by.

“I need to get down there. Please…let me talk to her. I need to talk to her.”

The officer went over to one of the firefighters who then came over to Bette. “Mam, I’m Lt. Danielson. I’m told that is your wife in the car.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Bette knew she had to say that in order for them to give her any information. “What can you tell me?”

“She was unconscious on arrival. She has been in and out. Some facial trauma is visible, but we cannot tell if she has any internal injuries or broken bones until we can get her to the hospital.”

“Lt., I need to talk to her. Can I use your radio and have one of your men down there hold it near her if they can…so she can hear me.”

“We can try. What is her name?”

“Tina.”

“Lt. Danielson to Firefighter Nesbitt.”

“Firefighter Nesbitt sir.”

“Is the woman conscious?”

“Yes, somewhat drowsy.”

“Her name is Tina. I have her wife up here with me. If you are able to, hold the radio as close to her as possible.”

“Yes sir.” Nesbitt advised the crew to hold off on the Jaws of Life for a moment as he reached in through the broken window and dangled his radio.

Lt. Danielson handed the radio to Bette. “Go ahead. Hold this button in while you talk and then let it go when you are done.”

Bette took hold of the radio. “Tina…Tee I’m here. You’re going to be okay baby. They are going to get you out, and then I’m going to be in the ambulance with you.” Bette’s hands were shaking.

“Sir, she moved one arm and tried to give a thumbs up. I think she heard her.”

The tears flowed down Bette’s face. “God I hope she is okay.”

Lt. Danielson placed a hand on Bette’s shoulder. “My crew is doing all they can. It is a good sign that she is coming around more and seems to be just drowsy. My guess is she probably hit her head real good.”

Bette held her hands by her mouth as if she were praying. She was out of her mind with worry as she listened to the crew talking over the radio. The Jaws of Life made an awful noise as it pulled steel apart. She reached into her pocket and called Kit.

“Hello.”

“Kit…” Bette started crying over the phone.

“Baby girl…what…what’s wrong? Bette?”

“It..it’s…”

“I can’t hear you. What is all that noise?”

“Tina…she was in a car accident.”

Kit was able to get enough of what Bette was saying. “Oh my God. Is she okay?”

“I don’t know. I think so, but they are using the Jaws of Life to get her out.”

“Were you in the car?”

“No, she was bringing her nephew home. She was on the phone with me, and I heard this awful noise just as she screamed. There is no other car involved, so I don’t know what happened. She has to be alright…she just…I can’t do this again…”

Kit knew what Bette was referring to. When she lost Harper unexpectedly. “Oh Bette. Where are you? Let me come to you.”

“No…no they won’t let you through. I had to tell them Tina was my wife because I knew they would have told me nothing. I’m going to go in the back of the ambulance once they get her out. She is trapped in that fucking car.”

“Okay…okay baby girl. I can stay on the phone with you if you want.”

“I need to listen to their radio transmissions. It is the only way I’m getting the information. There is a Lt. that has been helpful. I am going to go over to ask him how close they are to getting her out.”

“Please call me later. I don’t care what time it is. I’m going to light a candle and pray for her.”

Bette’s tears started up again. “Okay.”

Bette went back to the Lt. “Any update yet?”

“They have opened up the car and have stabilized her neck with a brace. It’s protocol in an accident like this.”

Bette was aware, considering the thousands of police, fire and EMT reports she had to read over the years for her personal injury cases. 

“Once they are able to fully extricate her and get her on a backboard, they will bring her up.”

“Is she talking to them at all?”

“She has a little bit. She has been moaning, so she could have broken or sprained something. Her vitals are okay, so that is a really good sign so far.”

Bette felt a little relieved by that. If her blood pressure was falling it could mean serious internal injuries.

“Lt. Danielson, the driver has been extricated and is being secured to a board.”

“Roger that.” The Lt. turned to Bette. “She should be brought up very soon. Why don’t you wait by the ambulance.”

“Thank you…thank you so much,” Bette said as she gave him a hug.

When Bette walked over to the ambulance, it appeared the paramedics already knew who she was as they didn’t question why she was there, and spoke to her about the fact she could ride with them in the back. From this angle, she could see the firefighters surrounding what looked even worse after the Jaws of Life tore the car apart like a tin can. The reflective plastic on their uniforms were the brightest thing she could see, aside from a few weak spotlights that attempted to shed some light.

It was another excruciating 15 minutes before she was able to get a small glimpse of Tina because the firefighters were on each side of the board and now carrying her up the embankment. 

As soon as they were up to the road, Bette pushed through. “Tina…Tee…”

Tina’s head was secured in a head stabilizer with two orange foams on both sides of her face. Her eyes shifted towards Bette. She knew when Tina saw her, because a tear rolled off the corner of her eyelid and down her face which had blood on it.

“You are going to be okay. I’m right here…I’m going into the ambulance with you.” Bette stepped back as they moved the backboard onto the stretcher and secured it. 

Once they shifted the stretcher up into the ambulance and locked it into place, one of the paramedics helped Bette up inside and then followed behind. The doors closed and without wasting any time, the sirens joined the lights that had been on and they proceeded to the hospital. One of the paramedics had been working on attaching different monitors to Tina, while the other asked for information from Bette…the wife. Bette was actually able to answer all the questions posed.

Bette reached for Tina’s hand. “Does your hand hurt?”

“No,” Tina muttered. 

Bette held it gently. “I’m right here. Good thing you didn’t wear your wedding ring. Your finger looks a little swollen.” Bette made sure she followed up with the message that was given at the scene, just in case she wasn’t aware enough at that moment.

After placing a pulse oximeter on Tina, the paramedic added some oxygen. A blood pressure cuff was monitoring her blood pressure. Bette was glancing at the machines looking at all the different numbers.

“I…I’m sorry…” Tina whispered.

“What? What did you say Tee?”

“I’m…so..rry…”

“Tina, you have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing. It was an accident. Just try to relax okay?”

Within a few more minutes, the ambulance had arrived at the ambulance bay and started backing in.

Just as fast as they had placed Tina in the back, they were now pulling her out. Bette followed them as they rushed the stretcher into the hospital, which had already been notified that they were on their way.

The charge nurse had met them. “This is the MVA, 36 year old, Tina Kennard?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“And you are?”

“I’m her wife. Bette Porter.” Bette was sure to say it loud enough for Tina to hear once more. The last thing she wanted was for Tina to accidentally refer to her as her girlfriend and then she may be prevented from being there with her should something take a turn.

“Okay, bring her to Trauma Room A.”

Bette knew she couldn’t stay as close to Tina as she would like because they needed to do their job and make sure she didn’t have injuries. 

“Tina, I’m Dr. Northrop. Do you know where you are?”

“The hospital.”

“Do you know why you are here?”

“I had a car accident.”

“Okay…good. Where do you have pain?”

“My side chest…my left side by my ribs. My face…”

“No pain in your legs or toes?”

“No.”

“What about arms, hands, wrists, fingers?”

“My shoulder hurts a little.”

“Which one?”

“Left.”

“How about your neck or back?”

“No pain there.”

“Okay…” The doctor turned to the nurse. “Let’s get a full body x-ray, with additional pictures of the left shoulder, ribs, and chest. Then get her over to CT, I want to rule out internal injuries.”

The doctor turned towards Bette. “I understand you are her wife?”

“Yes. Can you tell me…is she going to be okay?”

“I believe she will be. I want to be thorough by doing a full body scan. I suspect she has a concussion, a few lacerations on her face that might need a few stitches. Maybe some rib injuries. Half the time people end up with more injuries from the air bags, but they are necessary because without them…they may not be here.”

Once the doctor left, the nurses hooked up an IV for some pain medicine and fluid. Bette walked back over to the bed and held Tina’s hand.

“I was so scared,” Bette admitted.

“I’m sorry baby.”

“Noooo…shhh…it isn’t your fault. Do you remember what happened?”

Tina looked straight ahead to the ceiling as she thought back to that moment. “There was…a car…it had crossed the lines and was coming head on...high beams…the high beams were on and…I had no choice but to turn the wheel hard and before I knew it…everything just went black…it…” Tina started to get emotional.

“Shhh…okay…we can talk about it later.”

“I don’t like this head thing…it won’t let me move my head.”

Bette caressed the few strands of hair from Tina’s forehead. “I know Luv, that is because it is an immobilizer. They need to rule out a c-spine injury. Once the x-rays are done and read by the doctor I am sure they will remove it if there are no injuries to the spine.”

One of the staff from the Radiology Department had come in and quickly transferred Tina to one of the x-ray rooms. Bette had to stay outside the room, pacing the floor as she waited. She did the same when they took her from that room down the hall for her CT scan.

Bette was pleased with how fast they were working to get the tests accomplished. When she returned to the Trauma room, a phlebotomist arrived to take a few vials of blood and the nurse had come into the room as well.

“How is your pain?” The nurse asked.

“Okay.”

“Tee, be honest…is the medicine covering the pain?” Bette asked.

“It’s okay.”

The nurse decided to intervene. “Tina, she’s right. On a scale of 1 to 10 what is it now?”

“It’s about a 7.”

“I’ll give you some more medicine, the doctor will be in soon to put a few stitches on your head and under your eye.” The nurse left the room to retrieve more medication.

Bette continued to hold onto Tina’s hand. “Do you want me to call your sister?”

“No. I have all I need right here.” Tina squeezed Bette’s hand.

Within a short time, the nurse administered more pain medication through the IV line. As both women waited for the doctor, Bette’s mind went to a few places when Tina said a car had drifted over the line to her side of the road heading directly for her. Was it an accident? Three things came to mind…Jodi…Tina’s covert operation at the strip club. The latter being quite fresh where that had been a concern her sister had just stressed that afternoon during Zach’s soccer game. Then there was Preston Duncan who knew his world could soon be crumbling.

“Where did you go?” Tina asked, still the ever vigilant woman when it came to her girlfriend. She could read Bette’s emotions like no one else.

“Sorry…I was just lost in thought.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“You need to charge more,” Bette joked. “I was just thinking how much I love you.”

“That’s sooo sooo sweet. I love you too.” Tina was feeling a little drowsy.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for your comments. Of course I would have Tina be okay... :-) Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 125**

The doctor came into the room with one of the nurses. “Okay Tina, let’s get this c-collar off you. The x-rays and scans of your neck look good. Nothing unusual with your shoulder, so it could be bruised. You do have 2 fractured ribs, but they won’t require surgery. You will need to refrain from physical activities for a little while. What do you do for work?”

“I’m a personal fitness trainer.”

“Well…you won’t be doing that for a couple of weeks. The first few nights, you should sleep with a couple of pillows, and you want to be sure you take deep breaths in and out now and then to avoid a pneumonia from setting in. The scan shows you have a mild concussion, so you want to be sure you get physical and mental rest over the next two days. I would like to keep you overnight in the hospital”

“No…no, I really don’t want to.” Tina started to get emotional. The last thing she wanted was to be away from Bette. She needed her more now than ever.

“I think it would be best so we can be sure you are resting and—“

“I want to be home…I just…I…want to go home.”

As Tina got more emotional, Bette’s heart was breaking. “Doctor, if the concern is making sure she rests, I can do that…I will even stay up all night tonight if she needs to be observed.”

The doctor looked from Bette back to Tina. “Will you listen to your wife?”

Tina wiped the tears from her face. “Yes, I will listen to my wife.”

“Well…it sounds like we can let you go under those conditions.” The doctor looked back towards Bette. “There will be discharge papers forthcoming. If her pain increases, or if she shows neurological deficits, bring her back to the ER.”

“I will.”

“Okay…let’s get your face cleaned up. We may even be able to do a couple of butterfly sutures depending how deep these cuts are.”

Bette never let go of Tina’s hand as the doctor cleaned her face and then applied a few butterfly sutures to her face. They were both relieved that she didn’t need to have actual stitches placed.

“I’ll give you a script for a few days of Percocet. As always, if Ibuprofen works then certainly just use that, but I would like for you to have a few days worth in the event that doesn’t cover your pain.”

“There’s enough in the news about painkillers. I’ll be careful,” Tina responded. “Where are my clothes?”

“They had to cut them off Tee…”

“You can wear the hospital gown and the nurse will grab you a pair of scrub pants to wear home. Good luck Tina…you were very lucky. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thank you doctor. I appreciate everything.”

The nurse advised Tina that she would be back with the scrub pants and her discharge papers.

“Can you help me sit up on the side of the stretcher?”

“Okay. Just go slow though.” Bette took hold of Tina’s hand and placed a hand behind her back to help. 

“Owww…”Tina grimaced and verbalized the pain from her ribs.

“Sorry-sorry,” Bette said frantically.

“No honey…not you…the ribs.”

Bette sat beside Tina. “Okay. Just sit there a moment and get your bearings.”

“Thanks for helping me avoid staying here overnight. I just…I couldn’t not be with you.” Tina started to cry once again. “I don’t know why…I…I am so damn emotional.” She rested her head against Bette’s shoulder.

“Tina, you have been through a lot. It’s perfectly normal to feel emotional.”

“I just want to go home and take a shower. I have blood in my hair and…I just want a hot shower.”

“We’ll get you in the shower and into bed.”

The nurse came back into the room with the scrub pants and paperwork. “Tina, you can use ice for your ribs for the next 24 hours. Here is the script for the Percocet. Get enough rest physically and mentally, so no major decisions over the next 48 hours at least. If you feel severe pain, spike a fever, or find you develop any other unusual symptoms, come back to the ER. You should also follow up with your primary care physician within 5 days.”

“It’s okay that I take a shower when I go home right?”

“Yes, that okay. But you shouldn’t be alone just in case you feel light headed.” 

“I’ll make sure she is okay,” Bette said with confidence.

“Okay. I’ll be back in about 10 minutes. Once you are changed I’ll need to take you to the front in a wheelchair as that is our protocol. I’m also going to give you some tegaderm dressing that you can put over the butterfly sutures as you shouldn’t get them wet for 24 hours. Just put the dressing on when showering and then remove it as you want air to get at the wound to heal. You should be sure to cover the suture with a piece of gauze before putting the tegaderm on. Do you have gauze at home?”

Tina looked at Bette, who answered. “Yes, yes we do.”

Once the nurse left, Bette helped Tina with putting on the scrub pants, and re-securing the gown.

“Sex will be a little slower for a few days,” Tina said.

Bette’s mouth dropped. “What? Tina, that is the last thing we need to be concerned about….and it won’t be a few days either, it will be longer than that.”

“Nooo…the doctor said I need to take deep breaths.”

Bette brought her mouth close to Tina’s ear. “Luv, when you are climaxing, they are shorter and more rapid breaths, not deep breathing.”

The nurse walked in just as Bette finished her sentence, which caused Tina to slightly blush. “Your ride has arrived. If you want to bring your car around the front.”

“Shit…sorry…I forgot, I don’t have my car. I left it at the scene and rode in the back of the ambulance.”

“We could Uber,” Tina suggested.

Bette followed the nurse who was pushing the wheelchair to the ER waiting room. “I can call Kit. She isn’t far from here.”

“Are you sure? It is late isn’t it?”

“I’m sure…it’s only 11pm…not late for Kit.” Bette didn’t mention she had called Kit from the scene, so she knew her sister would still be up waiting for an update.

“Hello.”

“Hey Kit, everything is okay all things considered.” Bette stepped out of the waiting room for better cell reception.

“What did say?”

“She is okay…a couple of broken ribs, a few sutures, and possible concussion. But we need to be picked up at the hospital. I went in the back of the ambulance and left my car on the side of the road at the scene.”

“Okay, you at LACUSC?”

“Yes. The main entrance to the Emergency Room. In fact, you still have my spare set of car keys right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m going to give Shane a call to see if she would be okay with you picking her up first, and take her to my car so she can drive it to the house. I want a car to be there in case I have to get Tina back to the hospital. Then once you drop her off, come get us and take us home.”

“I can do that. Where will I be taking her?”

“I’ll give Shane the address. I’m sure she will be okay with you picking her up. I’ll call you right back if there is a problem, but just head her way.”

“Okay baby girl. Bye.”

Bette hung up and immediately called Shane.

“Hey Bette. You okay?” Shane knew it was late for Bette to be calling.

“I’m at the hospital with Tina…she’s okay but in a car accident. Look, Kit can fill you in. I asked her to go to your place to pick you up and drop you where I left my car, at the scene of the accident. Are you okay with that…driving my car home?”

“Shit…yeah, absolutely. Tina is okay though?”

“Concussion, couple of fractured ribs and some sutures, but otherwise she was very lucky.

“Anyone else hurt?”

“No, it was a one car accident.”

“One car? She wasn’t drinking or anything?”

“No. In fact, her nephew was over. We had been shopping and came home and had pizza. She dropped him back at the house and was on the phone with me when the accident happened. It was…it was fucking scary as hell. She was trapped and…” Bette started to relive the whole thing. “They wouldn’t let me…her car was down a small embankment… she was trapped…”

“Jesus Bette…are you okay?”

“She’s the one that was in the accident.”

“Yeah, I know. But that had to be terrifying for you.”

“To say the least. I will text you the address and area where I left my car.”

“Okay, I’ll wait outside for Kit.”

“Thanks Shane. You’re the best.”

Bette looked over at Tina who was sitting patiently in the wheelchair inside the waiting room. She waved to her through the doors to the vestibule where she had just ended her call with Shane. She quickly sent a text to Ellie.

_Ellie, clear everything from my calendar tomorrow. I won’t be in. May not be in Tuesday either. Will update you tomorrow._

Ellie quickly texted Bette back. 

_Are you okay?_

Bette typed back. 

_Yes. Tina was in a car accident. Still at hospital. Will talk tomorrow. Sorry to text you so late_

Ellie was surprised.

_Oh no! No problem. I hope she is okay. Let me know what I can do._

Bette sent one final message before returning to Tina who was looking very sleepy.

_Thanks._

“All set Luv. Kit is picking up Shane and will drop her at my car to drive it home. I want to be sure I have my car at home in case I had to get you back here.”

“I’m feeling pretty tired.”

“I bet.”

Tina touched Bette’s arm. “I am sure you are too.”

“I’m okay. I texted Ellie and told her to clear my calendar for tomorrow.”

“Bette you can’t do that. You have important cases and things. You said Monday’s are your busiest day.”

“Shhh…it’s okay. Attorney’s reschedule all the time. I actually do not have a case going before any judge tomorrow, so that helps a lot.”

Within a short time, Kit arrived at the front of the ER. Bette pushed the wheelchair to the car where Kit had opened the back door. Tina’s face had already started showing some serious bruising which caused Kit to get upset. 

“I’m okay Kit,” Tina reassured as Bette helped her into the back seat. “Bette, will you sit back here with me?” Tina was a little anxious being back in an automobile and with Bette by her side she felt she would feel more at ease.

Bette helped secure the seatbelt and then went around to the other side, got in and secure her own belt.

“Shane all set with getting my car?”

“Yes, she will probably be at your house when we get there.”

Tina leaned her head against Bette’s shoulder and started to fall asleep. Kit had kept looking in the rearview mirror at both of them. When she noticed Tina sleeping she stopped talking so as not to wake her.

Once they arrived at the house, Bette’s car was in the driveway and Shane was sitting on the front step. The moment Kit had applied the brake, Tina jumped. 

“It’s okay…you’re okay,” Bette said reassuring her.

“I must have fallen asleep.”

“You did.” Bette undid her seatbelt as well as Tina’s then headed around to the other side to help Tina out of the car. She held Tina around her back and under her shoulder as Tina rested her arm around Bette’s neck.

“Hey Tina,” Shane said as she looked at the battered woman.

“Shane, thank you for helping with the car.”

“It was nothing.”

Bette helped Tina into the house and helped her sit on the bed. “Stay here and don’t be trying to get yourself to the bathroom. I will help you.”

“Hun, I can walk.”

“I know your legs work, but you have been drowsy because of the medication and you have a concussion.”

“I know, but—“

“Tina!” Bette was firm.

“Okay.”

Bette returned to the kitchen. Between what she had shared on the phone with Kit and Shane, they both were able to put together a fair picture of what happened, though they naturally had questions.

“You have any clue what might have happened?”

“I don’t. She said someone crossed the line and was coming at her head on. She had to swerve hard to the right and that is when she lost control and the car went down the embankment and ended up on its side. Was it moved when you got there to get my car?”

“Yeah, there wasn’t anyone around.”

“I figured as much. It’s totaled,” Bette said.

“You think it was a drunk driver?”

“I would actually hope it was only that.”

Both women looked perplexed.


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a good friend to Covid this past weekend. We met via the original L Word site back in 2005. She went under the username of "Momadukes" but I came to know her as MJ. In each story there is always a little bit of myself or those close to me here and there. In this story, there was a time we hit a strip club (not due to any breakup and no relationship) but she had this real heated thing occur with herself and a stripper named... Eva. Thus the strippers name in this story. MJ was an avid reader of my Fan Fic and a friend that everyone would want. That said, I will be gifting this story in memory of her. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 126**

Bette lowered her voice. “I am concerned…three things come to mind…first was Jodi, but that is pretty unlikely. The second is some potential retaliation if it somehow leaked that she helped bust up the strip club. Third, between us, I am going after her divorce attorney and he has a pretty good idea he could be in a lot of trouble…at the level of the Attorney General. Though, I would imagine he would want to go after me and not Tina. I…I just don’t know. I have a lot to look into, and I’m not going to be sharing these concerns with Tina. She needs to rest and cannot stress over what may only be my mind in overdrive.”

“I don’t like this Bette. If it is possible that her life is in danger.”

“You think I do Kit? But I need a day or two to digest all this before I even begin to have a possible conversation with Tina. So…mums the word.”

“Okay.”

“Absolutely.”

“Look, I’ll update you more but I need to help her with a shower and get her to bed. Thank you both for everything.” Bette hugged each of them. “Let yourselves out and be careful driving!”

Bette headed back into the bedroom where Tina had laid on top of the comforter. “Tee…babe, let’s get you into the shower.” Bette walked to the bathroom and started the water, first removing her own clothes before returning to the bed and rousing Tina. “Tina…let’s get you in the shower.”

Tina opened her eyes. “You’re naked.”

Bette smiled. “Yes, I am going to help you to the shower. First I need to put these tegraderm dressings on you.” Bette carefully applied gauze and a tegraderm over each of Tina’s wounds. Her heart broke as Tina’s face had become more and more bruised with the passing of time.

“Do I look all sexy now?” Tina joked.

“You are always sexy.” 

Tina winced in pain as she stood from the bed. Her left arm was close to her ribs as if to protect them. Once inside the shower, she felt comforted by the warm water cascading through her hair and down her body. She took hold of the shampoo bottle and welcomed the suds it created as it cleaned her hair. “This feels soooo good.”

Bette smiled as her hands held Tina’s waist from behind, keeping her steady. When her hair was done, she started to wash her body with the loofah as Bette washed her own hair. When she rinsed her hair, she took the loofah from Tina and washed her back. Tina stayed under the warm water, enjoying the warmth against her shoulder, ribs and body while Bette lathered her body up. 

“You are so damn sexy,” Tina commented.

Bette couldn’t help by laugh. “Nothing seems to stop that sex drive huh?”

“Absolutely not…not when it comes to you Bette Porter…my sexy wife.” Tina slipped her hands around Bette’s neck.

“Oh you liked that huh?”

Tina nodded and smiled as she brought her lips to Bette’s. The kiss was tender, though she did manage to snake her tongue between Bette’s lips for a quick touch with Bette’s before pulling back. “See, I can behave…sometimes.”

Bette handed Tina a towel. “Here my love. If you need help, I’ll help you.”

“I can do this.”

Bette grabbed a towel and was quickly drying off, keeping an eye on Tina. She walked aside her after Tina insisted she could walk to the bed on her own. 

“Baby, I appreciate you wanting to help, but I can walk. I really can.”

“I’ll grab a pair of your pajama’s…any preference?”

“None. I don’t want to wear pajama’s.”

“Tee, if something happens in the middle of the night with you, and I have to call an ambulance or even if we had to rush out, you need to be wearing something.”

Tina rolled her eyes. “Fine…I’ll wear one of my two piece short pajamas.”

Bette went into the spare room and retrieved a pair of panties and a set of her pajama shorts, which Tina reluctantly put on. Once Tina was settled on her side of the bed, Bette grabbed a singlet and pair of capri sleep pants and put them on. She looked at the time. “You could take some more medication. I’ll get you some water and some ibuprofen.”

“Thank you.”

Bette returned with the medication and a cold bottle of spring water. “Here Luv.”

“You are too good to me.” Tina took the pills and a large gulp of water to wash them down. “I will need to call my work in the morning. I can’t forget.”

“I’ll remind you…though I’m sure you wouldn’t forget.”

Bette propped up her pillows and sat up against them. Tina had her pillows up higher than usual as well per the doctor’s orders. 

“You need to remember to take a few deep breaths.”

“I know.” Tina leaned her head against Bette’s shoulder, which prompted the brunette to place her arm around her. “I was lucky.”

“Very.” Bette’s mind wandered back to her concern over whether Tina was targeted. That concern would prove to bring a high level of anxiety to her as she tried to process everything. For Tina’s sake, she needed to be calm and not reflect her stress as she knew that wouldn’t be helpful to her.

Tina quickly fell into a sleep. Bette grabbed her iPad with her free hand and looked into her email. Preston had not emailed her back yet, and she wasn’t sure what that meant…if anything. At this point, her mind was going to question everything. She went to one of the news sites and started to read some of the day’s news. As tired as she was, she didn’t want to surrender to sleep. It was important she remain watchful of Tina at least through the night.

Bette watched the clock change hour by hour, keeping a close eye on the blonde. It hurt her to hear Tina moan during the times she started to turn slightly in bed. For Tina, just having Bette’s presence so close to her during this time made her feel extremely safe. Around 530am, Bette gently woke Tina so she could take her next dose of Ibuprofen.

“What time is it?” Tina asked.

“It’s 530 in the morning. It’s time for your Ibuprofen.”

“My ribs really hurt.”

“I know Tee. When you get up later, after the medication kicks in you need to do the deep breathing the doctor mentioned.”

Bette handed Tina the pills and water. After she took the pills, she cuddled back up against Bette. “Did you get any sleep?”

“No, I wanted to stay up in case you needed me.”

Tina rubbed Bette’s abdomen. “You are too good to me.”

“You would do the same for me.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Bette caressed Tina’s back until the blonde fell back to sleep. Bette dropped her head back against the pillow, having worried all night how she was going to determine what happened, if there was a motive, and how she could protect Tina. While she knew she had to work on being positive, she also was fully aware that her anxieties had the potential of bringing a high level of stress, and that wasn’t counting the stress that usually came with her job.

When the sun came up, Bette found herself battling her heavy eyelids. Tina had started to stir and moan as she did, which roused Bette. “You okay.”

“It’s my ribs more than anything.”

“I would go to the pharmacy to fill the narcotic for you, but they won’t let me pick it up. You have to be the one to sign for it.”

“Right.”

“Whenever you want to go, I can take you. We can get ready now if you want, or wait a few more hours.”

Tina was in a lot more pain than she wanted to admit to Bette, as she didn’t want her to worry too much. Her decision to go to the pharmacy now was enough for Bette to know she had to be in a fair amount of pain.

“Okay, just go easy. If you need help getting dressed I can help.”

“I need to try to do what I can for myself Babe.”

“I know, but just take it slow.”

Bette got out of bed and put some clothes on. Tina was able to slowly make her way to the spare bedroom where she retrieved a light pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. She slipped into a pair of flip flops and went with Bette to her car.

“I am glad that police had brought my purse to the hospital. At least I didn’t have to worry about losing my insurance card, license, credit cards and stuff.”

“They were very helpful. Everyone was. We will need to send them something to show our appreciation.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Tina winced when Bette hit a few bumps in the road. “I’m sorry Tee. I wish I could take the pain away.”

“I know you would if you could.”

Bette reached over and took hold of Tina’s hand and squeezed it. “You should probably give your sister a call today and just let her know what happened.”

“Shit. I need to call work too.”

“Is someone there this early?”

“Yeah, they open at 5am.” Tina was upset when she found the screen to her cellphone was cracked. “Damn…well…I guess it could have been worse.” She dialed her boss and let her know that she wouldn’t be in at least for the week, and would know more when she met with her doctor. Her boss was very understanding and told Tina to take whatever time she needed.

When they arrived at the pharmacy, Bette used the drive-thru and handed the pharmacist the prescription. He said it would be ready in about 20 minutes, so Bette decided to go by one of the donut shops and get them a coffee and a couple of muffins.

As they ate and drank their coffee in the car, Bette asked Tina if she remembered anything more from the accident.

“No...as I said, I was talking to you and suddenly this car crossed the line and was coming directly at me. I reacted instinctively by just cutting the wheel real hard to the right and it just happened so fast that I jumped the curb and lost control.”

“Could you see the driver or what kind of car?”

“No…just the piercing headlights and the fact it was on MY side of the road.”

“Okay.”

“I wish they would put more patrols on that road to get those drunk drivers off the road.”

Bette nodded, though she wasn’t convinced the driver was drunk.

Once they picked up the prescriptions, and headed home, Bette told Tina to take a few of those deep breaths which caused sharp pain in her ribs. “That didn’t feel good at all. I can’t really take too deep of a breath because the pain gets worse.”

“Right, and that is why he wants you to try to push through that discomfort or you will start to baby it and your breathing will be more shallow which could put you at risk for pneumonia.”

Tina took another deep breath, and once again winced with pain. Once they arrived home Bette prepared a comfortable place on the sofa for Tina. She brought her the book she had on her side table in the bedroom that she had been reading, gave her the clicker to the television and told her to get her rest while she handled a few work things remotely. She went into the office and gave Ellie a call.

“Hey Bette. I was hoping you would call. So what happened?”

“She dropped her nephew off at home and on the way back someone crossed the line in the road and the car was coming at her head on. By instinct she cut the wheel hard to the right, jumped the curb and went down an embankment. She was trapped and they used the jaws of life to get her out.”

“Oh wow. She must be hurting.”

“She was real lucky. She has a concussion, a couple of fractured ribs, and some cuts on her face that they used butterfly sutures to close up. She is bruised up pretty good.”

“Wish her my best. Your schedule is clear for the day, and I also cleared tomorrow as I anticipated you might be needing another day.”

“That is good, I would like to be home with her for another day. I can get my voicemails and do some things from here. If you can make sure that the shared drive has the current calendar so I can see what is coming up that would be good.”

“The things I need your signature on, I figured I could stop by your house and grab your signature around lunch time and then when I get back to work I can put postage on those things and get it out in the mail.”

“That would work out well actually. Thanks Ellie.”

“No problem. I’ll probably be at your place around 1pm.”

“Sounds good.” 

Bette got up from her desk and decided to check on Tina. “You need anything?”

“Just you,” Tina said, extending her hand out.

Bette took hold of Tina’s hand and sat next to her on the sofa. “Ellie is going to come by around 1 o’clock and bring me some papers that I need to sign. She cleared my schedule today and also tomorrow.”

“Babe, you don’t need to be here tomorrow. I don’t want you falling behind. Then you will be stressed out the rest of the week.”

“It’s fine. It’s already done.” Bette leaned her head back against the back of the sofa. She was exhausted. 

“How about you get a little shuteye,” Tina suggested. “You look beat.”

“I am.”

“Then take a little rest.”

“Mm…hmm,” Bette was fading fast.


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your kind words about my friend MJ. I hope you continue to enjoy this little tale. Thanks so much for the comments as well. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 127**

It was 1:00pm when Tina noticed Ellie’s car pull into the long driveway. She slowly got up from the sofa, in the hopes to get to the door before Ellie rang the bell as she wanted Bette to continue to sleep. She opened the door and met Ellie outside on the front porch.

“Oh my God, you look awful!”

“Yeah, well rolling your car down an embankment will do that.”

“What are you doing up? Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Ellie asked.

“I wanted to get what I could from you because I didn’t want to wake Bette. She didn’t sleep all night.”

“She didn’t sleep? Weren’t you the one in the accident?”

“Yeah, but Bette was being a mother hen watching to make sure I was okay.”

“Typical Bette. Well, I was going to get her signature and then get these in the mail, but that’s okay. Once she signs them, I can either come back later this afternoon, or tomorrow on my way to work I can pick them up. I have to add other papers that go with them before I put them in the mail.”

“That is so nice of you. I’m sorry to put you through the extra trip, she just really needs her rest.”

“No problem. It’s kind of weird, being a Monday and no Bette at work! She is a workaholic, as you probably know by now.”

“Yes, I am trying to get her to slow down, but I don’t know how successful I will be.”

“Better chance of the Pope getting married,” Ellie joked.

Tina grabbed her ribs as she started to laugh.

“Oh sorry…so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m actually supposed to do some deep breathing.”

“Okay…well, I better get back to the office. I hope you feel better Tina.”

“Thank you Ellie.” Tina walked back into the house and brought the envelope into the living room where Bette was still asleep on the sofa. She placed it on the coffee table and decided while she was up she would use the bathroom.

#

“What the fuck! Why didn’t you call me?” Alice questioned Shane.

“Will you keep your voice down!” Shane looked around The Planet. “It was very late, and there was nothing you could do. Hell there was nothing we could do either but just help Bette by getting her car to her house.”

“We should bring her flowers or something.”

“Alice, just let her get the rest she needs. You want to send flowers, then send them but we don’t need to be crashing the place.”

“Bette is a personal injury lawyer, she will have a field day going after the other driver.”

Shane shook her head, annoyed that Alice overlooked some things she had previously said. “I told you that the other driver had not stopped. Didn’t even hit Tina’s car. The person crossed the line and was headed for her car head on, and Tina had to avoid getting hit. Even though she is banged up pretty good, if she hadn’t done that she might not even be…”

“Let’s not go there,” Kit said as she took a seat at the table. “I hardly slept a wink all night, worried about Tina and of course my sister who I know is out of her head.”

Kit and Shane did not discuss the concerns that Bette had about Tina possibly being targeted with Alice. The last thing Bette needed was Alice spreading that around, or becoming overly inquisitive with Bette as to whether she found anything out.

“I brought my slower cooker to work here and made some pulled pork that I am going to drop off to them this afternoon. I’ll pick up some fresh rolls at the Italian bakery around the corner. I figured neither of them will be up to cooking, certainly not Tina for sure.”

“That’s a great idea. I’m sure they will appreciate it.” Shane looked at her watch. “I need to get to the salon for my 2pm. Let me know if I can be of any help any time.”

“Thanks Shane.”

“I would have been of help, but no one tells me anything. I’m the last to know all the time,” Alice complained.

“Girl, don’t be getting hung up on that. Just appreciate that we aren’t sitting with Bette and her family planning her funeral.”

“You’re right.”

Kit shook her head. “I was so scared. I just knew if something happened to Tina, Bette would not survive it. She was still so broken down from Jodi, and to lose another woman she loved through an unexpected and tragic accident…”

Alice started to tear up, remember Harper. “I remember…I don’t even know how Bette got over that. Only to date that fucking awful vampire of a woman.”

“She was so devastated and had kept up so many walls to protect her heart, and when she did let them down, she let Jodi in fully and she invested completely. I think that is why she held on so much longer than she should have, and tolerated so much. She just didn’t want to lose again. I cannot begin to imagine if Tina…”

“Don’t then…as you said, we need to be thankful she is okay.”

#

Bette opened her eyes and looked at the pile of blanket on the sofa where Tina had been. She immediately jumped from the sofa and started to look for her. “Tina,” she called out.

“I’m in the sunroom,” Tina called back.

Bette walked down a couple of steps and out into the sunroom. “Hey…how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I took one of the Percs.”

“Are you hungry? I was going to grill up some chicken and make us some grilled chicken Caesar salads.”

“That sounds wonderful. I can help you.”

“No, you just sit there and enjoy the sun and scenery. Have you seen any birds on the feeders?”

“I saw a few warblers and a woodpecker.”

“Nice. I have to pick up some more suet soon. Did you call your sister?”

“Damn…I forgot. I will now.” 

“Okay, while you do that I’ll get out salads together.”

Tina called Jen and told her what happened after she left their house. Naturally her sister was extremely upset and kept asking the same question over and over as to whether she was truly okay. She was grateful Bette had traced Tina’s route and was there for the support while she had been trapped, not to mention taking the time off from work to take care of her. Bette had grown on Jen quite a bit, and that made Tina very happy.

After they spoke a little longer, Tina ended the call and decided to join Bette in the kitchen to see how she was coming along. “Can I help?”

“Just giving the chicken another couple of minutes. The salads are all put together already.”

“You are fast,” Tina said as she slipped her arms around Bette’s waist and rested her chin against her shoulder. “I’m so lucky.”

“Why is that?”

“That I have the most amazing woman in my life. Sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky.”

Bette turned around slowly and looked at Tina’s battered face. “God…if people didn’t know any better, they would think you were an abused woman!” Bette gently pushed Tina’s hair from her face.

“If they didn’t know any better...but those that know you, would never have such a thought.”

“That’s true.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a tender kiss on her lips.

“Don’t you go starting to fan the flames of passion if you don’t plan to finish what you start.”

“Tina, we are not having sex for a while…not until you are healed.”

“Healed! You do realize how long it can take for rib fractures to fully heal don’t you?”

“Yes, a few weeks.”

Tina laughed, which caused her to wince. “Owww…you can’t make me laugh.”

“I didn’t,” Bette countered as she cut the chicken and placed it on each salad.

“Babe, it take about 6 weeks to heal…6 LONG weeks.”

“Jesus…really?”

“Uh-huh. I don’t know about you, but I am not waiting 6 weeks to have sex with you. I am lucky I could go 6 days.”

Bette smiled. “We will get through it.”

“We will have sex.”

“No, we will endure. It will make having sex again all the more intense.”

“Baby, I’m telling you right now…I’m having sex, whether that is with myself, or with you, but I’m not waiting a month and a half to have an orgasm!”

“Okay, let’s not get too stressed out about it.”

“We can try different positions that would be helpful, plus deep breathing is good for this.”

Bette laughed at Tina’s determination to get her to agree to having sex sooner than later. “Like I said, let’s not stress over it. We can talk to your doctor. Did you call her to make an appointment?”

“Damn it, no…why am I so forgetful! I was supposed to do that this morning.”

“It’s okay Luv. It is likely the concussion. Forgetfulness goes along with that. Speaking of forgetfulness, where the hell is Ellie? She was suppose-“

“Oh she was already here…I forgot…I cannot stand this Bette. This isn’t me, forgetting things so easily.”

“Listen to me, you had a serious car accident less than 24 hours ago. This is expected. She was here and…”

“I went to the door to meet her outside because I didn’t want you to wake up. You needed to sleep.”

“Thank you. I actually did need that.”

“So, what is up for the rest of the day?”

“I need to check my email. When you went to drop Zach off last night, I sent Preston an email that I wanted to meet tomorrow. I will need to push that off until maybe the end of the week or next week, because I want you to be there, and I want Eddie to be there with his lawyer, and I don’t think you would be comfortable with them seeing you all banged up like this.”

“I don’t care what they think concerning how I look. I would rather go for the jugular with those pricks sooner than later.”

Bette nearly spit her salad out. Tina was really pissed to think that she was scammed with her lawyer, and it was showing each time they had the opportunity to discuss it. “I think tomorrow would be too soon – if in fact he even emailed agreeing to have the meeting.”

“If he said he could make it, then we should keep the meeting.”

Bette didn’t like the idea. In fact, not at all…especially if there was a chance that Tina could be looking at the person who tried to kill her. “Absolutely not. In fact, I’m not so sure I am comfortable with you even being in the meeting at all.”

“Wait…hold on, where is this coming from? From the start when we talked about having a meeting, I was to be part of it.”

Bette was not going to alarm Tina, but she also was not going to have her present for a meeting the next day. Either way, she was going to hold that meeting off at least until she could do some of her own digging into this accident. “Tina, it’s not up for discussion.”

“Seriously? MY divorce is not up for discussion?”

“Right.” Bette looked down at her salad, knowing Tina was not going to accept what she was saying.

“Bette, where the hell is this coming from?”

“Don’t be getting upset. You’re not supposed to be getting upset.”

“Then don’t make me upset,” Tina countered. 

“Can we just agree to table this discussion and talk about it later. Either way, tomorrow is far too soon to be meeting with them…I have…I’m not ready. I need to get my notes together.”

“You were ready enough last night when you emailed him and asked for a meeting on Tuesday. Don’t be blowing smoke up my ass.”

“Tina…right now, the most important thing is your health. Your well-being. Those jerks aren’t going anywhere. Everything is documented, so waiting another week or two is not going to be a big deal. Please don’t fight me on this one.”

Tina took a deep breath in and screeched in pain. It was the first time she had taken that deep of a breath. “Ouuchhhhhh!”

“What?”

“You…you made me take a deep breath in because you pissed me off.”

“Oh, well…I suppose that is one positive in getting you pissed off at me…you get to do your deep breathing exercises.”

“Not funny.”

“Can you just trust me on this? Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Tina felt herself soften. Bette was her person. She did trust her completely. “No, you haven’t.”

“Then work with me.”

Tina stared at Bette. “Look at that face…how can I not?”

Bette smiled. “Good. You sure can be one hot firecracker sometimes.”

Tina emitted a little growl and wrinkled her nose. “Especially when sex is being withheld from me, so be prepared Porter.”

“I don’t scare easily.”

“Oh, but you should, you haven’t seen me without having had sex with you for very long…you are my drug. The withdrawals can be dangerous.”

“Like I said…I don’t scare easily. I can handle it.”


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! OooOooOo the plot thickens.... Enjoy! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 128**

“Can you handle my horrible PMS that actually is PMDD?”

The brunette smirked. “You had started to mention you had PMDD when you went a little…um…”

“Crazy?”

Bette laughed. “Weeeeell I didn’t want to actually use that word, but when you were highly emotional at your sisters when you walked in and found me there.”

“Right. Well, yes I do suffer from that. Some months are better than others. Maybe you should build a nice little she shed for me to have to be banned to when I am a total bitch.”

“Two women on their periods…it can get real interesting to say the least.” Bette shook her head as she recalled a few times in her life when she and her other half were experiencing high emotions the week before and sometimes during their period.

“Yeah, aside from when my sister and I had our periods together, I haven’t really been around that in a long time. This could be frightening.”

“Now who’s scared?” Bette took their empty plates, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. “I need to spend a little time in my office getting some work done. You should rest.”

“Rest? That is all I’ve been doing.”

“Tee,” Bette raised a brow. “Read your book…the newspaper…watch TV…take a nap. I just need to spend a few hours.”

Tina reluctantly agreed to go back to the sofa and try to relax while Bette did some work remotely. Once in the office, and Bette confirmed Tina was settled on the sofa, she placed a call to her private investigator. 

“Heya”

“Aaron. It’s Bette.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that from my caller I.D.”

“Right…hey look, Tina was in a car accident last night.”

“Oh man, really? She okay?”

“Yeah, but…Aaron I don’t know if I’m just paranoid over a few things or not but I am not convinced that it was just an accident. She said the driver crossed the line and was headed right for her with the high beams on.”

“Could have been a drunk. Wait…so the car didn’t hit her?”

“No. Tina pulled hard to the right and when she did she jumped the curb and went down an embankment.”

“And the car never stopped, I assume.”

“Right.”

“Which, if it was a drunk driver, they certainly wouldn’t have.”

“I know that. I just...”

“Does she have enemies?”

“Well, other than Preston Duncan? He came to mind.”

“Ah…hmm…possibility. He does have a lot to lose.”

“Then I thought, well if he has an issue he would go after me too…or at least me.”

“Not so much. If Tina was offed, she would no longer be here to pursue anything. He and Scott wouldn’t lose their license, and no one has to do a payout.”

“Exactly my point.”

“Anyone else?”

“My ex has gone a bit psycho…though, most recently she has laid low, but that can happen before someone is ready to strike. I tend to put her last on the list.”

“There’s more?”

Bette was a little reluctant to discuss this part, but as P.I., Aaron may already know about Tina where he looked into a lot of things. “She had a part time job at Pink Lounge. The cops formed a sting and she helped bring it down. It seems the task force kept a really tight ship so I don’t think anything leaked. Though, one of the guys heading the task force…his wife just went into business with my ex though I doubt he would have said anything to my ex, if he did, she is spiteful enough to have outed Tina and her involvement.”

“Shit…there are certainly some reasonable possibilities.”

“Right, and I am only off for a couple of days from work, and I am concerned about her being alone here in the house. I am going to make sure she sets the alarm, but Aaron someone can throw something combustible through the window…I am terrified for her. I haven’t mentioned any of these concerns to her yet because I haven’t wanted her to worry, but I am thinking I probably need to if I want her to be a little more vigilant.”

“Bette…let me look into some things. I’ll make it a priority. This occurred last night?”

“Yes. So the police may not even have a formal report put together.”

“That’s okay. I’ll make some calls. I’ll get what I need from them. They will be able to tell me where the car was towed to and everything.”

“It is probably a long shot. But, I have to feel like I’m doing something.”

“I understand. I’ll get back to you…give me a little time.”

“Okay…thanks Aaron. Talk to you later.”

Bette hung up and checked her email. Preston had not written back yet, which could mean he and likely Eddie’s lawyer are scrambling with what they are going to do, or he might just be getting cocky and deciding he would ignore Bette and in a sense telling her to fuck off. Bette decided to draft another email, this time advising him that should she not hear from him within 24 hours of receipt of this email, she would no longer attempt to meet and reach some type of agreement, but would instead escalate the matter directly to the Office of the Attorney General. 

After sending the email, Bette responded to a few email via her work account, sent a few messages to Ellie and after nearly 3 hours in her office, she decided to call it a day. She walked out into the living room where Tina was watching a soap opera.

“Jesus, whatever you do don’t fall into the soap opera rabbit hole. Where’s the papers Ellie wants me to sign?”

“On the coffee table right there.”

Bette retrieved the papers from the envelope and took a seat on the sofa. She put on her reading glasses and started to sift through each one, being sure to read everything before affixing her signature. As she did this, Tina’s eyes travelled Bette’s body. “I am so bored! I can’t stand just laying around.”

Bette looked above the frame of her glasses. “The doctor said you need to.”

“Can’t we just go for a ride? I am sure that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You are as bad as Zach wanting to stay ‘just a little bit longer’ as he put it.”

“Hey, that’s what we can do…we can play some video games!”

“Tee, that might work if I didn’t have more work to do here.”

“Bette Porter don’t be so boring. Take a walk on the wild side and play a video game with me. You obviously need the practice seeing that Zach kicked your ass last night."

Tina knew how to push Bette’s buttons. “I wouldn’t say he kicked my ass. He happens to have a little more time on his hands to practice than I do. If I had the time I would get damn good at it.”

“Is that so? You know he is going to be contacting us soon to come over. I would suggest you make some time to hone in on those skillful fingers because considering we won’t be having sex for a while, as you put it, you will need to keep those fingers active.”

“My fingers get enough exercise, don’t you worry about that.”

“I hate this. I am bored silly…and when I am bored and have time on my hands…and am with this amazingly beautiful brunette…well fuck Bette, I am horny as hell for you, and there isn’t anything I can do about it…well there is, but that isn’t the same.”

“You are horny already? Tee, we had sex yesterday morning before Zach’s game.”

“Yes, that was more than 24 hours ago. I can have a very strong sex drive when I am physically attracted to someone and it is exceptionally strong when I am emotionally attracted to them.” Tina tilted her head and gave Bette that look. “And…all your nurturing and kindness by taking such good care of me is making me want you…like a lot.”

“You know what the Doctor said,” Bette warned.

“He never said I couldn’t have sex.”

“No, but he said you needed rest and not to do anything too physical.”

“Making out isn’t,” Tina said, feeling like a teenager as she did. 

Again Bette looked at Tina above the top frame of her glasses. “You and I both know where that leads us.”

“Kiss me,” Tina stated more than asked.

“Teeeee…”

“Bette Porter…kiss me.” Tina arched her brow, in the way that always made Bette come undone.

Bette hesitated a moment. She knew Tina was extremely out of her element by not being at work and in her own normal routine. Against her own judgment, she removed her reading glasses and placed them down along with her paperwork before leaning over and placing her arm around Tina and leaning in, playing a little cat and mouse game at first before their lips met.

Tina placed a hand on the side of Bette’s face as she enjoyed the contact their lips made. She parted her lips and the moment Bette did the same, she took advantage of that space and slipped her tongue into Bette’s mouth to caress her tongue with her own. She slowly leaned against Bette, encouraging her to lean back into the sofa pillow. When she moaned from her rib pain, Bette wanted to stop.

“Not a good idea,” Bette said as she started to raise her body up. Tina’s body resister her progress.

“No…no, it’s okay. It was just because I moved.”

Bette looked up into Tina’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I just need to be tops for now…so I don’t have pressure on that side.”

Bette caressed Tina’s hair. “You are an amazing kisser.”

“I know,” Tina joked. “My mouth loves yours…and my tongue…and my –“

“Okay, I get it.” Bette smirked as she looked into the soulful eyes staring back at her. “You make me feel…like a teenager going through puberty.”

“Ohhh…so are you finally admitting that you have an equally strong sex drive and I’m not the only horn dog here?”

“You know full well I am always ready and willing.”

Tina planted a kiss on Bette’s lips. “I know. You make me crazy for you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Tina leaned in and kissed Bette again. “You don’t have to do a damn thing…you draw me to you like nothing I ever experienced.”

Bette weaved her fingers through Tina’s blonde hair with one hand while the other gently touched a few bruises on her face. “I…I can’t believe that I could have…lost you.” Bette’s eyes started to fill up.

“Oh baby…it’s okay…I’m here. I’m okay.”

Tina’s words didn’t calm Bette’s fears. She worried if there would be another moment where her life could be in danger.

“I’m right here,” Tina said as she leaned in and kissed Bette, once again merging her tongue with Bette’s and building a great degree of heat between them. This time, Tina slipped her hand under Bette’s shirt, and Bette followed suit slipping her hands under the back of Tina’s top.

As they were making out like teenagers on the sofa in the living room, Kit had arrived with the pulled pork she had made. On the way to the house she texted Bette, but didn’t get a response. When she arrived at the house, she took the dish and bag of fresh rolls she had picked up at the bakery and knocked on the door. After receiving no answer, she knocked again. This time, she slowly opened the door and let herself in. “Bette?”

Bette and Tina were so deeply involved in a bit of fooling around, that neither had heard the knock or Kit’s calling Bette’s name.

Kit started making her way down the hall to the kitchen which opened up into the living room. “Bette?” She called again.

Tina popped her head up. “Kit?”

“Oh shi—“

“Kit!” Bette yelled as she started to raise her body, causing Tina to wince and moan from the sudden movement. “Fuck, sorry Tee.”

Tina slowly slipped off Bette, who stood up from the sofa and straightened her shirt. “How about giving me a heads up?” Bette complained to her sister.

“I’m sorry. I had texted you and knocked two times. I even called out when I walked in.”

Bette looked at Tina, who had a smirk on her face. Amused at Bette’s discomfort.

“And so you just let yourself in?”

“Easy,” Tina said. “It’s okay Kit.”

Bette turned her head quickly to face Tina. 

“It is!” Tina reaffirmed.

“I am sorry, okay? I didn’t think my sister was reliving her adolescent years.”

Again Tina smirked. 

“Anyway, I made some of my homemade pulled pork and picked up some fresh rolls.”

“Mmm…is that what smells so good?” Tina asked.

Bette lifted the lid from covered dish. “You are lucky you came bringing nourishment, and your famous pulled pork to boot. I will forgive you for your misstep.”

“Yeah, cause if I had my way we would have been naked and in the middle of—“

“Tee!” Bette widened her eyes as to scold Tina for being so bold. 

Kit was thinking back to when Bette had preached to her about not being so forward about sex around Tina because she was shy and more private. She couldn’t help by laugh as the tables sure seemed to be turned at the moment.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing…” Kit laughed inwardly instead of outwardly, and when she had the chance she winked at Tina.

“Who’s hungry?” Bette asked as she reached in the cabinet to retrieve some dishes.

“I can’t wait to try this,” Tina said.

“Okay kids, I should go and leave you both to…do whatever it is you want to do.”

“Noooo, Kit stay and have some with us,” Tina whined.

Kit looked at her sister. 

Bette grabbed a third dish. “Of course you should stay. You went through all the trouble of making this for us. Plus, having company will help keep Tina’s mind occupied. She was begging me to—“

“La La, I don’t want to know the details of what she was begging you to do!” Kit yelled as she put her fingers in her ear.

Bette rolled her eyes. “Hello?” She waved her hand in front of Kit. “Don’t be silly. She was begging me to play video games with her.” 

Kit cut three rolls and placed one on each of the plates. “Fill your own with as much as you want.”

Kit and Tina sat around the kitchen table as Bette poured iced tea for each of them. 

“Mmm…this…is…incredible!” Tina wiped a piece of pork from the corner of her mouth and licked her finger. “You have to give me the recipe.”

“Fat chance,” Bette said. “I’ve been asking her for years for this.”

“Right. As much as I love you Tina, I can’t give it up. It is one of the biggest reasons I get invited to parties.”

Tina started to laugh. “You are too funny. Hey did you go to the gym today and work out?”

Kit looked down at her plate. “Um…well you know, I was pretty busy and all.”

“Kittttt, don’t you get out of your routine just because I’m not there.”

“I won’t. It’s just not the same. Maria’s spin class isn’t as fun. You make the time go by, crack jokes, and we all like your class better.”

“Then do the other circuit. You don’t have to do the spinning class. Do the weightlifting circuit I showed you, and the cardio.” Tina could see that Kit seemed to lose her enthusiasm. “Kit, there are different types of people. You are someone that needs the consistency or you will fall out of that routine and you could risk losing everything you worked so hard for.”

Bette watched on as Tina continued to give Kit a pep talk while they all enjoyed their dinner.

“So…starting tomorrow, I want you to call me when you get to the gym, and then when you leave you call me again and tell me what you did. I might not be there in person, but I can still help keep you accountable. Is it a deal?”

“Yeah…yeah it’s a deal,” Kit said. “Thank you Tina. I did start to feel like I could get into a funk.”

“You call me anytime anyway, you know that.”

It made Bette feel good that Kit and Tina got along so well. Their friendship had been established before she and Tina had ever even met, so it was especially endearing to her. Bette felt she was falling more in love with this amazing lady each and every day.


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps,  
> What a week, what a week. I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted an update. Been trying to deal with some other issues that have popped up this week on Twitter, so this has accidentally taken a back seat. But, here we are... Thank you for being such wonderful fans. Sometimes you wonder if your writing is valuable, or really makes a difference for people, and then out of nowhere you get a comment here or somewhere else and realize that it does have value. I needed to see this today, and was reminded by a few people that it makes a difference. ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 129**

“Come by any time,” Bette said as she walked Kit to the front door. “I will probably need to get back to work Wednesday, so she could use the company.”

“I’ll plan to come by each day and bring lunch. It will help keep me accountable to my lunch choices, and my workouts because no doubt she will ask me about them during our lunch.”

Bette laughed. “Well then, it sounds like it will be a good thing for you both. Thanks again for dinner. It was so good and was nice that neither of us had to cook.”

“I’m glad. If either of you need anything let me know.”

“We will.”

Bette watched as Kit made her way to her car and then backed out of her driveway. As she always did, she put her outdoor light on and off as a final way of saying bye and then set her alarm. When she returned to the kitchen Tina was drying her hands having just finished washing the dishes.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore.”

Bette looked at the clock. “You could take some medicine now. You’re actually overdue.”

“I’ll just take the ibuprofen. The Percocet makes me sleepy.”

“You could take that before bed so you get a good night’s sleep.”

“Right. Oh I meant to tell you that I emailed my insurance company about the accident. The lady who emailed back was really nice. They are going to handle everything for me. She said the car would more than likely be totaled not only because of the damage from the accident but also from the rescue folks using the Jaws of Life and pretty much tearing the metal apart.

“That doesn’t surprise me. We will need to take some time to go car shopping when you are up to it.”

“Let’s go tomorrow.”

“Why don’t we see how you feel?” Bette brought her laptop into the living room and took a seat on the overstuffed chair.

“Are you working again?” Tina asked.

“I just have a couple of things to look at.”

“Do you want to watch a movie when you’re done?”

“Sure, what would you like to watch?”

“I’ll take a look at Netflix and see what’s available.”

“Good, you can do that and I’ll just finish up a couple of quick things.” Bette logged into her email and found that Preston had emailed her back. He wanted to meet privately with her first, prior to any meeting with Atty. Scott Brown and Tina’s ex-husband. 

Bette glanced at the TV, watching as Tina scrolled through the various movie options. She returned to the email and typed a reply back to Preston advising him to meet her at the now closed up Downtown Independent movie theater parking lot at noon on Wednesday. After sending it, she forwarded it to Aaron so he had some situational awareness on where she would be in the event he had time to join her.

“Did you hear me?” Tina asked. 

“I’m sorry…what did you say?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to be sure I sent the last email that I needed to. What did you choose?”

“How about Our Souls at Night with Jane Fonda and Robert Redford?”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about these two people who are neighbors and alone. They both lost their spouses and find their nights especially lonely so they decide to stay overnight at each other’s house…purely platonic of course.”

“Right…any bets no how long that would last?”

“It sounds romantic.” Tina smiled. “I like romantic.”

“Okay…I’m in.”

Tina leaned back against Bette as they prepared to watch the movie. She took Bette’s hand and wrapped it around her, holding onto it. Tina was a very physical woman, so it wasn’t a surprise when she learned early on in her life that her love language was physical touch. When it came to Bette, her love language had always been acts of service. 

As the movie progressed, Tina would verbally share what she was thinking every now and then…whether she expressed a few “Awww, that’s so sweet..” or other warmth, she clearly was enjoying the movie. Bette had found it to have a nice storyline, but was more intrigued by Tina’s cute feedback and expressiveness while watching a movie together. These were the little things that they were still learning about one another.

By the end of the movie, Bette had dozed off, leaving Tina to make a final movie review to …absolutely no one. She lifted her head from Bette’s chest and looked at her. “Nooo….babe you didn’t even see the end?”

Bette kept her eyes closed. “Uh-huh…so good.”

“Alright, you need to get to bed.” Tina slowly stood from the sofa and used the remote to shut the TV off. “Come on baby…you need to go to bed.”

Bette slowly started to open her eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s just before 11pm.”

“How long was I sleeping?”

“I don’t know, I thought you were still watching it. Apparently I was talking out loud to myself.”

“I’m sorry,” Bette stood from the sofa. “I wasn’t even feeling tired. I probably wasn’t sleeping very long.”

Tina took hold of Bette’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Come on sleepy head.”

After they had brushed their teeth, the returned to the bedroom where Tina stripped out of her clothes before getting into bed. 

“Um…what do you think you’re doing?” Bette asked once she saw what happened.

“I am going to bed naked.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Bette warned, knowing full well there wasn’t a time they were ever naked in a bed and didn’t have incredible sex.

“I think you should too…sleep naked.”

Bette ignored the blonde and started to rummage through her drawer to select something to sleep in.

“Please?” Tina asked, in a way which was more pleading for the warmth more than anything else.

“Tee, we…” When Bette turned, Tina’s face reflected an unusual expression.

“I am not asking for sex, I just want to feel you and be as close to you as I can.”

How could Bette refuse such a loving request? She pushed the drawer shut and slowly removed her clothes. When she got into bed, both were facing one another when Tina wiggled in closer and draped an arm around Bette’s waist embracing her. Their breasts just about touching as she did. 

“Mmm…I love this,” Tina said against Bette’s shoulder.

Bette enjoyed the warmth as well, but was finding it hard not to be turned on by the contact of their breasts. She felt Tina’s hand come to a rest on the cheek of her ass while she also felt Tina’s breaths against her shoulder start to slow. It wasn’t long before the blonde had succumbed to sleep, leaving Bette horny as hell.

#

The next morning Bette awoke to find herself spooning Tina. She hadn’t remembered how they ended up in that position, but there they were. Tina fit perfectly. She was a little shorter than Bette, and as a result, she just seemed to fit like no one else ever did. Tina’s hair was something Bette could get lost in…it was soft, plush and always smelled wonderful. She smiled as her nose rested close and her arm draped around the woman she had fallen so deeply in love with.

This moment of peace and comfort was interrupted by Bette’s cell phone ringing, which she quickly turned and grabbed from the night stand.. She saw it was Aaron. 

“Hello.” Bette said softly as she rose from the bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

Bette put one of her silk robes around her as she made her way from the bedroom. “No, it’s fine…what’s up?”

“I went to the police station and they are still working on an official accident report and all. I did talk to one of the cops who was at the scene, and I told him my concerns that she could have been targeted and to not just write it off as one of the typical accidents.”

“And they said?”

“He said there are some camera’s in that area. He was going to talk with a couple of the storefronts and see if they will allow him to take a look at the tapes…if they are even recording that is.”

“Okay, well that is something I suppose.” Bette looked over towards the hall. “You got my email about my meeting with Preston tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I don’t know that you should be alone. Maybe I should be in the area.”

“He was adamant that I be alone.”

“I can have my car placed somewhere and at least observe to make sure he doesn’t try something.”

“He’s a fraud, he isn’t a murderer.”

“Bette, you would be amazed at what people will do when they think they are going to lose everything. In fact, maybe you should be wired.”

“Wired. For what? If I don’t tell him he is being recorded it cannot be used as evidence.”

“You know as well as I know, that it could be leverage if you need it.”

“He’s a lawyer Aaron, he knows full well it would be thrown out.”

“It doesn’t matter. If he knows there is any evidence at all, it could make him nervous enough to cooperate.

“You have the technology?”

“I do.”

Bette gave it some thought. She would have to be wired before she met Preston at noon time that day. She couldn’t do it from home, because she was trying her hardest to minimize any safety concerns with Tina. “Okay…meet me at my office at 11:15 and we can get me wired and then test it before I meet him.”

“Alright. I’ll call you later if they get anything from the camera’s.”

“Okay. Talk later.” Bette ended the call and went back to the bedroom where Tina was still sleeping. She removed her robe and slipped back into bed, which caused Tina to stir.

“Shh…go to sleep,” Bette whispered as she resumed her spooning position.

Tina smiled feeling Bette’s breasts against her back. She weaved her fingers through Bette’s when her mocha colored arm draped over her body. “Mmm…” Tina exhaled a moan of content. “How did you sleep babe?”

“Okay…you?”

“Great. I slept great.”

“Good. How is your pain?”

“It is better today. I’m sure I will be able to go car shopping with no problem.”

Bette smirked. She knew Tina was going to want to go no matter how she felt. “You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Tina started to turn over to face Bette, wincing slightly as she did.

“That’s pain,” Bette said.

“I turned. It’s okay. I mean, I have a couple of fractured ribs so it is going to be a while before I actually don’t feel any pain.”

“I know, but please don’t push it okay? I think we should just look at some cars on the dealerships websites and then if you settle on one we can make a deal.”

“Babe you need to test drive them.”

“Tee, you need to start with a list of what you think you want to get, and then compare the features and safety reports on the Consumer Reports website. I have a subscription to more reports than the free web version. Once you feel comfortable with that, then you can test drive.”

Bette didn’t realize how bossy she was coming across, but she was and Tina knew she needed to call her out. “Um…do you realize what you just said?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You do? You told me ‘ _you need to’_ and ‘ _then you can’_ like as if I am a child. Bette, I know you don’t mean to sound like that, and I know your heart is in the right place trying to watch out for me, but I am an adult and because I am an adult I can make my own decisions.”

Bette sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover herself. “Is that what you think? That I am making decisions for you?”

Tina was silent. It was in fact what she thought. Her silence alone confirmed Bette’s question.

Bette took Tina’s words personally, and it was likely due to a variety of reasons. Last night, she went to bed horny as hell, as she fought the urge to have sex with Tina. Add to that how terrified she’s been that Tina may have been targeted and may still be, and very well could be meeting up with the attempted murderer the next day. Plus, the fact she has been away from work and things have been rescheduled has thrown her off her structured routine, not to mention when she is stressed, work is where she spends her time. Last, she was still reeling from the news that she was embarking on menopause with the choice to have a child having been taken away from her. Indeed, Bette Porter was managing a lot of things, and her sensitivity and stress level was at an all-time high which she had been managing well until this one small comment.

“Christ, I am doing my best here. If you want to make your own decisions then fine Tina, go ahead and make them. I am trying to help you understand what the doctor said, and honor my word that I had given to her in order for you to come home.” Bette got up from the bed. “I took 2 days off from work, NOT for you to run around car shopping, but to do what the God damn doctor said.”  
  
“What are you doing? Are you seriously going to get all upset over this?”

Bette continued towards the shower. “I don’t have any energy left to be upset.”

As Bette entered the master bath, she shut the door behind her, in a sense shutting Tina out.

Tina rolled her eyes and weaved her fingers through her hair. “What the fuck just happened?” she asked herself in a whisper.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Peeps,  
> Thanks for your comments. So glad you are enjoying the story... here is an update! Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 130**

When Bette came out of the shower, Tina was still in bed waiting for her. She wasn’t going to let Bette stay upset and shut down. “I want to talk about what just happened.”

Bette opened her dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of lace panties and a pair of jeans. “What just happened?” Bette slid her panties on followed by her jeans.

“Stop that passive aggressive bullshit.”

Bette put on an embroidered bra before turning around. “What do you want from me? I have been doing my best to be there for you, to…to help you the way I know how.”

“I haven’t said that you haven’t been helping me and being there for me. I have fallen even more in love with you over the last few days than I thought was even possible. I just would like for you to consider how you say things.”

Bette was so on edge, that she hardly heard a word Tina said, except the last part. “Great Tina, now I need to censor myself in my own—“ Bette realized what was about to come out of her mouth and stopped.

“Your what? YOUR own home?”

Bette pulled a t-shirt over her head. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? You were just about to say that.”

“Yes, I was. But I stopped. Cut me some slack Tina, I am still getting a little used to this and you know that there have been many times you referred to this as my home and I corrected you and said “our” home.”

Tina knew that part was true, and she was willing to let that go. “Bette, I don’t want to fight. I just…I can’t let things go that need to be addressed with us. If I let it go, or if you let things go that bother you, then it will multiply and grow like a cancer and it will create a great deal of dysfunction. I don’t want that for us.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I need to go. I’m going to bring the paperwork that Ellie dropped off yesterday for me to sign back to the office.”

“I thought she was coming by on her way to work.”

“I emailed her last night and told her I needed to stop at work at some point today to look at a couple of things that are there. Seems like now would be a good time to step out.”

“Oh come on,” Tina grabbed her robe off the back of the bedroom door as she followed Bette out to the kitchen. “You are avoiding.”

Bette grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet. “Let’s table this for another time. For now, I need to get to work.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Wasn’t it you that said I needed to learn how to table a discussion and not have it in the moment?”

Tina didn’t appreciate her words coming back at her like that. “This isn’t the same thing.” 

“Tee, I have a lot going on and I just want to get to work so I can get a few things done.”

Tina felt defeated. “Okay.”

Bette gave her a very quick kiss and pulled back just as Tina was leaning in for another. She watched as Bette left the house. 

“UGGH!” Tina screamed, followed by a loud “Ouuuuch.” Her ribs hurt from such a deep breath in and out when she had yelled. 

#

When Bette walked into the office she felt a little bit of home. This was her haven and where she spent most all her days and often times many evenings.

“Hey Bette!” Ellie said as she came out of the restroom. 

“Hi Ellie. I signed the papers and put them on your desk.”

“Okay. How’s Tina doing?”

“A little bit better. She’s still sore, but she said she is feeling better so hopefully every day she will have less discomfort.”

“She looks awful…with the bruising…the poor thing.”

“Yeah, it was…it was pretty terrifying.”

“Before you head back home, can you just quickly sign this other letter I did?”

“Sure…I’m not leaving right away. I need to get a few things done while I’m here.”

“Oh…is Tina okay alone?”

“Yeah, she’s a big girl.” Bette turned and walked towards her office.

Ellie tilted her head as the remark seemed somewhat cold. 

#

Kit was at the corner café that made some of the best cobb salads and ordered three for lunch before heading to Bette’s as she planned the night before. She was excited to inform Tina that she had done a full workout that morning and felt like this personal accountability thing was going to work.

Once she arrived at the house, she was sure to knock very loud so as to interrupt the lovebirds in the event they were once again making out, which still caused her to crack a smile just thinking back to the night before.

Tina arrived at the door. “Hey Kit. I totally forgot you were coming over.”

“I’m not interrupting any something-something that might be going on am I?”

“Oh gosh no. There won’t be none of that for some time.”

As Kit followed Tina into the kitchen, she noticed Bette wasn’t around. “Where’s baby girl?”

“She went to work.” 

“What?” Kit knew that Bette was adamant about being home for two days as she was concerned about Tina being alone. 

Tina brought a couple of glasses and silverware to the table. "She brought some paperwork back to the office that she had to sign.”

"When did she leave?”

Tina looked at the clock. “Almost 3 hours ago.”

“Three hours! That isn’t just dropping something off.”

Tina shrugged, which prompted Kit to feel something wasn’t feeling right. “What happened?”

“I shouldn’t talk about it. I don’t want her to get upset over that too.”

Kit couldn’t help but be concerned. “Tina, while I am Bette’s sister, I am also your friend. You can talk to me.”

Tina hesitated a moment before opening up. “Sometimes…just sometimes she says things and doesn’t realize how she says it. You know? Like, I know she has been doing so many things to help me, and be there for me. It’s just that sometimes Kit, she makes decisions for me, or kind of directs me to do something in the way she sees fit.”

“Oh wait, are you trying to tell me my sister can get a little bossy?” Kit smirked. “Girrrl, I could have told you that. She means well when she does it; as her sister, I know all too well.”

“Thank you! I even told her this morning that I know she means well and her heart is in the right place, but that she was speaking to me like a child this morning. It was over the fact I wanted to go to a few dealerships and look at cars today. She said it was too soon, that the doctor said not to do anything and she had to honor her word to the doctor, blah blah blah.”

Kit placed one salad in the fridge for Bette to have later, then sat back down at the table. “Well, she has always been a fierce protector of those she loves, and no doubt when she thought she was going to lose you in that accident, it has put that part of her into overdrive. I’m sorry that she came across as treating you like a child.”

“It certainly isn’t your fault. I know she has been very worried about me since the accident. When Bette elevates like that…like she is my parent, or… just tries to be above me like that, I know I dig my heels in. Maybe I made too big of a deal out of it, but I felt if I ignored it, then it would send a message that those things are acceptable.”

“I think you did the right thing. Bette is an Alpha and there may be times you enjoy that side of her that takes care of things, and is in control. When you aren’t comfortable with it, then you do need to speak up and make your case with her.”

“I suppose, I just don’t like fighting with her.”

“Was it a fight or a disagreement?”

“I felt it was a disagreement, but the way she is acting now, staying at work all this time I am beginning to think she sees it as being much bigger.”

“As strong and confident as my sister is, if she feels hurt she shuts down and retreats. You know how often she did that with me? We have come a long way with working through our differences, but there are still moments when she steps back.”

“But why? I don’t understand how someone so confident and strong, like you said, can get hurt so easily. I don’t feel I said too much at all. I really only said that I felt she had talked to me like a child and that I was an adult that can make my own decisions.”

Kit was aware of how terrified Bette was that Tina was targeted, and she had sworn she wouldn’t say a word to anyone. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Bette’s desire to protect Tina was in overdrive. Kit finished her mouthful of salad and then spoke. “I don’t know…that doesn’t sound like something that would normally get her that cranked up. Maybe she has some other stuff going on that she can’t discuss?”

“If she does, I’d like to know. Maybe I can help.”

“That isn’t Bette. Even when she was in steady relationships it was her nature to put it all on her own shoulders let alone actually ask for help.”

“Even with the one she was engaged to?”

“Yes…even with Harper.”

“What was she like?”

Kit reflected back with fondness. She really liked Harper. “She was warm, gentle…very kind and affectionate. Just a real peach of a woman. A lot like you to be honest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Maybe that is part of the problem…if I remind her too much of that big loss.”

“I don’t think so Tina, I mean certainly your accident could have triggered some flashbacks to that time which was absolutely devastating for her. Bette is probably the most loving woman I know, and sometimes the most complex. But let me tell you, when she loves she loves deeply. She isn’t perfect by any means, and she can let that Alpha side come out and suck the air right out of the room. She has a crazy presence about her that makes a room full of people stop when she enters it. She commands attention without asking. That is the challenge of loving an Alpha woman who happens to be lesbian to boot. You can’t pick and choose the Alpha parts you like and dismiss the ones you don’t like.”

Tina was all starry eyed by that part of the Alpha. She saw it to be true when she was at the banquet with her and she felt proud and honored to be with Bette that night. It was true, you had to love it all…but maybe you could still show that you wouldn’t ‘accept’ it all.

Kit was just telling Tina about her workout and how well she had done when Bette walked into the house.

Both Kit and Tina turned to find Bette walking into the kitchen.

“Hey baby girl. I bought a cobb salad for you…it’s in the fridge.”

“Thanks, I’m good.”

“Did you eat lunch?” Tina asked.

Bette was looking through the mail that was on the kitchen island. “Ellie went out and grabbed me a wrap.”

Kit looked from Bette to Tina and back to Bette. “Why don’t you sit down, I was just telling Tina how well I did working out this morning.”

“That’s great Kit. You have been doing a good job.” Bette turned and walked down the hallway to her office.

Kit looked to Tina.

“See? What the hell is that? You would think she would have cooled off by now.”

Kit was surprised. Bette wasn’t herself and was far from normal. “I don’t know. I’m going to go try to talk to her.”

“You think that’s a good idea right now?” Tina questioned.

“I can’ take it.”

Tina gave her a pointed look before as she watched Kit lave the kitchen. Kit walked down the hall to Bette’s office. The door was half closed, so she gave a light knock first. “Bette, can I come in?”

When she didn’t get an answer she slowly opened the door to find Bette sitting at her desk going over some papers. 

“Baby girl, hey…what’s going on?”

Bette looked above the rim of her glasses. “I’m working.”

“You’re working? You didn’t say a word to Tina, except answer a question that she had asked.”

“Kit, don’t.”

“Don’t what? I’m concerned. What’s going on with you?”

Bette’s expression was firm as she looked down at the papers. Kit took a seat in the chair next to the desk. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what is happening.”

“I hope you brought something to sleep in then.”


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, a little angst in our Kennard/Porter household. Boy the tension is building everywhere, what's to come? Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 131**

Kit folded her arms. “It’s me…you and I have told one another things we have never told another soul. What is so bad or wrong that you feel you can’t talk to me?”

“I’m irritated, on edge, and I don’t want to get into it.”

“Why are you on edge? Is it because of…the accident and your concerns?”

Bette threw Kit an admonishing look. 

“What? I didn’t say that loud.”

“That is part of it…I just have things going on that I can’t talk about okay?”

“Why are you being an asshole to Tina?”

“Wait, what? Is that what she said?”

“No, that is what I am saying.”

“Nice, so while I am at work both of you just decide to spend the day talking about me?”

“Bette, why are you acting like this?”

Bette stood from the desk and walked towards the window that looked out over her back yard. 

“She hurt your feelings today right? I mean, she gave me a summary of what happened. You know that you and I have had our fair share of disagreements and we have both hurt each other at different times. We have that history, so I know how you can pull back and retreat and get…wel… just like this. If you don’t pull yourself together, you are going to go down a destructive path and sabotage this relationship.”

Bette kept her back to Kit.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, then talk to your therapist. She seems to be the only one that can get through to you sometimes.”

Bette pivoted abruptly. “I don’t need to talk to my fucking therapist every time a problem surfaces in my life. Have I not worked through enough fucking shit in my life without a god damn therapist?”

Kit felt the wrath of Bette Porter and was ready to dish it back. “Is this how you speak to Tina? Because if it is, I wouldn’t blame her one bit if she grabs her things and moves back to her apartment.” Kit stood from the chair. “She has a right to speak her mind…to have a different opinion than you…to do things the way she wants to do them, without you punishing her because she isn’t listening to you. All she asked you to do this morning was to consider taking a moment and think before you speak…think about what you are going to say before you say it. Do you not do that even at court, before a judge? You take a moment before you address the court do you not?”

“That is her version of this morning, which differs from mine. How the hell does addressing the court have anything to do with my relationship with Tina?”

“Because you can do it when you want to or need to. Bette, I know you have a lot of baggage from our childhood and even a good part of our adulthood with Daddy. But you need to work through that shit. You told me what Chelsea had told you in therapy…about the little girl in you that sometimes comes out when she feels hurt. You need to take care of that part of you and find peace with it. If you don’t it will come out sideways. Tina is a good woman. You know she is or you wouldn’t be so deeply in love with her. Your heart is in the right place, but you just need to—“

“I don’t NEED to do anything!” Bette’s voice was loud. 

“Oh so you don’t like being told what YOU ‘need’ to do, but it’s okay for you to tell someone else the same thing?”

Tina could hear both voices getting louder. She decided she couldn’t just sit back and let these two women start to get into it over her and Bette’s relationship. She proceeded down the hall and into the office. “Okay…”

“You need to stay out of it. This is none of your damn business,” Bette shouted at Kit.

Tina stepped into the room trying to de-escalate both women. “Okay…hey…Bette…Kit, come on.”

“It is my business. When you go and fuck this all up who are you going to come crying to then?”

“Not you!”

“Bullshit.”

“BETTE! KIT!” Tina shouted, prompting a brief pause as they stared at each other. “Come on, I don’t want you both getting into a fight over this. Please…this is a small disagreement that doesn’t need to escalate into this huge fallout. I don’t want that.”

Bette looked to Tina. “Well maybe you should have just listened to my advice this morning, then none of this would be happening.”

“Do you hear yourself?” Kit asked. Tina started to interrupt which Kit held her off. “Did you hear what I said Bette?”

Bette’s jaw was tight. She was clearly clenching her teeth. “I heard you.”

“Is anyone hearing me?” Tina asked. 

“I’m sorry…yes Tina, I hear you,” Kit said.

Bette remained silent, her arms folded as she remained standing by the window.

“Kit, I love you…you know that. I know Bette loves you too…even when she is all wound up like this. I do NOT want any problems that Bette and I have to come between you and her, because eventually Bette and I will work things out and then what happens with both of you? You stay angry? I don’t want that for you both.”

Kit remained quiet, as did Bette.

Tina turned towards Bette. “You wanted me to table a discussion this morning, and that is fine, but we WILL be having a conversation later about this morning, and now all this,” Tina waved her hand around. “Whatever the hell all this is that just happened. So between now and then, I suggest you either go for a run, hit some weights downstairs, or do what you need to do to burn off some steam and anger you are holding onto before we have a discussion.” With that, Tina turned from the office and left the women alone.

Kit was surprised. It was the first time she witnessed Tina really hold her own, and because she saw it happen right before her, she felt comfortable knowing that Bette wasn’t going to be let off the hook, and that Tina was able to call her out on her shit. Indeed, this relationship definitely has the potential of being more balanced than Kit first thought.

“You heard her…I need to work out.” Bette walked past Kit and towards her bedroom where she grabbed hold of some gym clothes and went to the basement.

Kit returned to the kitchen as the sound system down the basement started blaring.

“Girrrrl…you can sure hold your own, let me tell you.”

Tina smiled. “I just don’t want you both getting into it over me. I know you mean well, and I love you for that and your willingness to try to smooth things over, but Bette and I really need to be able to find our way, our rhythm…you know?”

“I understand. She is just…damn…she is sooooo wound up.” Kit knew there was a lot going on with her sister, and the reality was that whatever the small disagreement was that morning, the truth was there was a lot more going on than that.

“She is, it’s a little concerning. I just wish she would lean on me…let me take some things off her shoulder…whatever it is.”

“Maybe her workout will help.”

“I hope so. It should raise some endorphins which should help a little. Usually she works out real hard, to the point of exhaustion which I hope happens so that she will be a little tired and less intense when we talk.”

“Well, I’m going to get going. If you need anything, please let me know.”

“I will. Thanks so much for the visit. Come by tomorrow too because I want to make sure you are working out.”

“I’ll do that. Bette will be at work the whole day won’t she?”

“From what I understand. After our talk later, who knows, she might just move there!” Tina joked.

“Hang in there girl.” Kit hugged Tina, then turned and let herself out.

Tina grabbed a bottle of spring water from the fridge and went to the basement to check on Bette. She was pumping some serious weight, and her tank top was already wet with sweat. The sound system was deafening, so Tina went to the cabinet and turned it down. This prompted Bette to stop and slowly let go of the lateral pull down.

“Here, you should be hydrating.”

“Should? Isn’t that word a little bossy…like I’m a child or something?”

Tina paused a moment. She wasn’t going to have a verbal sparring with Bette. “I’m not going to feed into this…whatever this is. But once you are done getting whatever it is out of your system, we will talk later.”

Tina turned from the basement and started to ascend the stairs slowly as Bette went to the cabinet and raised the volume back up before returning back to her the lateral pull down.

#

When Kit returned to the Planet, she found Shane, Dana and Alice hanging out at one of the tables. “Hey girls.”

“Hi Kit, where have you been?” Alice asked.

“Hey Kit,” Shane said.

“I brought Tina lunch. When she wasn’t at the gym Monday, I immediately found myself falling back on my workout so she told me I had to check in with her every day…so she is holding me accountable and so far it’s working.”

“That’s great!” Dana said.

“How is she feeling?” Shane asked.

“The bruises are getting a little better. She wasn’t complaining any but I could tell the way she moved now and then that she was in a lot of discomfort.”

Shane remember how bruised up she was when she had seen her that night. “Damn. I bet she can’t stand staying home.”

“Yeah, I think Bette has had a harder time of staying home actually. She gets really out of her element if she isn’t in her routine,” Kit said.

“Imagine that, Porter is having a harder time of staying home, who would have thought,” Alice said followed by a laugh. “How long is she staying home for?”

“I think she is going back to work tomorrow. She was more concerned about the first 48 hours with the concussion and all, so she should be back to work tomorrow.”

“Do they need anything?” Shane asked. “I haven’t talked to Bette since that night, mostly because I just didn’t want to bother them you know?”

“I understand. Bette might need a girl’s night out. It might do her some good.”

“Maybe we can get her out to the Skybar tomorrow night. Do you know who’s playing Shane?”

“I don’t know, I can find out though.” Shane took hold of her phone and started to look up the live entertainment schedule.

“I kind of feel bad making plans for Bette to go out and party while Tina is at home,” Dana said.

Alice gave Dana a confused look. “Who said Tina needs to stay home?”

“Well it probably isn’t good for her to be out partying with loud music making her concussion of a head spin.”

Kit laughed. If they only knew that her sister was blaring her sound system in the house. “I think it would be nice to at least make the offer and leave it up to Tina if she wants to go or not.”

“Maybe we should just check with Bette first…if we ask Tina and she wants to go, but Bette thinks Tina should be home and resting…”

“No!” Kit said a little more abrupt than she expected. “Sorry…I think it is good for Tina to make up her own mind. She is an adult after all.” Kit was trying to help Tina maintain her autonomy. They were so early in their relationship, and like the other two women that Bette was most serious about, Harper and Jodi; there was a learning curve in the beginning and the reason things worked out with them is that they rose up, and Bette came down and all in all they had become equals. Tina was finding that balance and making her way to that place.

The girls all looked at Kit, each sensing that her input was a little interesting and though provoking to say the least. When Kit walked away from the table to help a customer at the counter, Alice was the first to speak up. “What the hell was that about?”

“Not sure,” Shane said.

“That was kind of weird,” Dana added.

Shane looked over at Kit and back to the girls. “She did say she had been visiting Tina…didn’t really say a thing about Bette, who should have been home with Tina today. Maybe something is going on with them.”

“Really? You wouldn’t think there would be any problems now, not where Tina had the accident and Bette has been home helping.”

“Well THAT might be just the problem…Bette home and out of her element with all of this,” Alice offered.

“We can’t forget how terrified Bette was either. You know, she never was fully the same after Harper’s accident. Could certainly trigger some of those feelings.” Shane was such a Yoda at times, a title often coined by the gang when she offered wisdom.

“That’s true.” Dana said. “I didn’t really think about that. Maybe you should text her and reach out to her later. Ask her about the club. We all need to figure out what we are doing for Bette’s birthday next week too.”

“I’ll text her a little later and let you know. I have to hit the road, I have a client in Beverly Hills I need to tend to.”

Alice growled. “I know who it is. You will be doing more than her hair.”

Shane smiled. “No can do.”

“Al, she is with Carmen now,” Dana reminded.

“Wait are you guys exclusive?”

Shane put her sunglasses on. “I don’t know…I guess so.”

“You may want to firm that up before you tap that.”

Shane laughed and headed out of the Planet.

#

It was an hour straight of hitting her whole circuit and going strong. While her body was physically tired, her mind had only been partially exhausted. She knew she had to go for a run in order to help get her in a better state of mind before sitting down with Tina.

Once she was upstairs, she went to the bedroom and grabbed her earbuds and her phone. As she started to head out, she stopped in the living room to let Tina know that she was leaving.

“I’m going for a run.”

“Okay. Do you have your phone?”

“Yes.”

“Be careful.”

Bette turned for the door and started running down her long driveway as Tina watched from the large living room window, her head filled with much concern over her girlfriend and her state of mind.


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peep! Here's the next one! Rutroooo..... ~ Enjoy!  
> Chicki

**CHAPTER 132**

It was an hour later when Bette returned home, physically exhausted and sweating through her tank top. Tina was in the kitchen pulling different ingredients out in order to cook chicken marsala that she had planned to cook for them. Bette walked past her and into the bedroom to the master bath.

Once the hot water began hitting her skin, Bette started to allow the water to wash away some of the angst and stress that seemed to peak that morning and remain with her all day. She dropped her head feeling defeated by all the things that she was carrying on her shoulder. Naturally she didn’t want to be fighting with Tina, or her sister. 

When she was through with her shower, she threw on a pair of lounge pants and a v-neck tee shirt then went into the living room where she poured herself a neat scotch before walking out to the back deck. Once outside, she leaned on the banister, sipping her drink as she watched the tree line and the birds coming and going from her bird feeder.

Tina glanced at her from the kitchen window, not too pleased that she was drinking some hard liquor, for she wasn’t sure if that would loosen her up or make her more difficult when it came time to talk. It was about 10 minutes later when she hadn’t heard Bette come up behind her, but felt her breasts against her back as her hands slipped around Tina’s waist to her abdomen.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered near her ear. “I’ve been an asshole today.

Tina turned the stove off, allowing the chicken marsala to remain in the pan to stay warm before she turned to face Bette.

Bette slid her hands up and down Tina’s waist until they finally came to a rest on her ass. “Yeah…you have been,” Tina replied. “More like a fucking asshole.”

“I bet I know how I can make it up to you,” Bette grinned before she leaned in for a kiss, which never met Tina’s lips. Instead the blonde turned her head in rejection.

“Hey now…that wasn’t very nice.”

“Do you think you can just have a few shots of scotch and then use your sex appeal to fix what happened today?”

Bette took a step back. “I said I was sorry…and even said I was an asshole…I’ll even go as far as to accept your view that I was a fucking asshole.”

Tina turned back towards the stove, which prompted Bette to come up behind her once more. This time she not only slipped her hands around Tina, but dragged her hands up under her shirt against her abdomen. Tina abruptly pushed Bette’s hands away. “No! We are not going there. We have too much to talk about and sex isn’t going to do anything to fix this.”

“Wow…Porter shot down,” Bette said. “From the woman who can’t get enough sex, even after a horrific car accident.”

Bette turned and started making her way to the living room to refill her scotch glass. This time Tina followed her halfway between the kitchen and living room. “Bette, it’s time for dinner. I don’t think getting loaded on booze is going to help either of us. If you want to drink, go for it, but I want no part of it.”

Bette kept her back to Tina as she stood in front of the small wet bar. 

“I’m dead serious. I don’t like this…what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing? I’m relaxing with a drink.”

“You had a drink, and I don’t think considering that we both need to really talk about some important things that having any more is a good idea. If you want to get drunk, I’m not staying here tonight.”

“So there it is. The reason you held onto the apartment right? We have a problem, and you want to run to your place.”

“No, I want to feel safe. I don’t feel safe considering your aggressive behavior today towards me, towards your sister and now followed by you drinking. I don’t know what is happening with you, but I don’t like it. You can go have yourself another drink and understand the consequences, or you can join me in the kitchen for dinner that I made for us.” With that, Tina turned and walked back to the kitchen. If anyone was holding Bette’s feet to the fire it was Tina Kennard.

Bette stood in place, nearly paralyzed by the words that Tina used. She never wanted Tina to ever feel unsafe with her. Those words hit her hard, and it wasn’t like the words used that morning which hurt her feelings. Instead, this caused her to feel significant disappointment in herself. She looked down at the empty glass in her hand, then to the bottle of scotch and finally to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Tina took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The last thing she wanted was to be taking a huge step back in their relationship, which she knew would happen if she stayed at her apartment, but at the same time she needed Bette to understand that there were things she would not tolerate. She was slightly relieved when Bette walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table where she had just placed the glass dish of chicken marsala.

Tina brought the pitcher of ice tea to the table instead of a bottle of wine that they would often enjoy with dinner, and particularly this dish. Bette didn’t refute the option, and instead poured some into each of their glasses.

Bette felt extremely disappointed in herself…quite uncomfortable following Tina’s revelation. She pushed the food around her plate, unable to even look Tina in the eye.

“You should eat,” Tina said gently.

Bette tried her hardest to remain stoic and strong, but her emotions got the best of her and she placed her head in her hands and began to weep. Tina, being the warm and loving woman she was, reached for Bette’s hand and held it. She then stood from her chair and went to Bette and pulled her head into her abdomen, caressing her hair as Bette continue to sob. “Shhh…baby…what’s happening?” Tina kneeled down, cringing slightly from her rib pain. “Talk to me.”

Bette’s tears turned into a deeper sob. She couldn’t bare the idea that she let Tina down. That she let the weight of all the stress and problems she was carrying to be taken out on the one woman she loved more than anything else. “I…I’m sorry….I’m sorry Tee.”

“I know…” Tina rubbed Bette’s back. “I know you are baby. It’s okay…we’ll work through this. You just need to lean on me and let me take some of whatever it is that is weighing you down.”

Tina knew the last thing either of them were going to be able to do was to eat. Instead, she took Bette by the hand and led her to the living room. “Come sit…let’s talk okay?”

Tina took a seat on the sofa, with Bette following right behind. She leaned against Tina’s shoulder while Tina caressed her hair. “Now…you want to tell me what’s happening?”

Bette was quiet, her crying now under control, with the exception of some sniffles. “I was just stressed this morning.”

“Okay…but I have seen you stressed, and this…this was different. It was extreme. What made this different?”

“I just have so much on my mind…”

“So let’s take one thing at a time. What is one thing you are stressing over?”

“This accident…the fact I could have lost you.”

Tina knew this was a major trigger for Bette, considering how her fiancé had died in an accident. “Honey, I know that going through this was really hard, especially because of…because of Harper. That kind of pain and anguish never really leaves you. I can’t even imagine going through something like that. But…you have to focus on the fact that I am okay…that I AM here, and I am okay.”

That didn’t ease Bette’s mind, not where she hasn’t been able to confirm or dismiss the possibility Tina was targeted and therefore could be again.

Tina sensed that her words were not penetrating. “You don’t seem convinced. I’m sitting right here with you…I’m okay. I survived the accident.”

Bette played with the possibility of sharing her concerns.

“Bette?”

“I…I don’t want to make my concerns yours.”

“Babe that is what couples do. If you have something that is preying on your mind, then you need to lean on me…you need to have faith that I can handle some of that weight that you carry on your shoulders.”

Bette wiped the moisture from her face that the tears had left behind. “Okay…I just…I didn’t want to get you scared.”

“Okay…about?”

“Tee, since the night of the accident, I have been…terrified.”

“Terrified…because you thought you-“

“Not just the thought of losing you…the thought it could happen again.”

“Well considering you won’t let me buy another car, I think those chances are minimized.”

“No, no it isn’t that. It…Tee I’m not completely convinced that it was a total accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know…when you said the person had the high beams on, and was headed directly for you…well there isn’t any dangerous curve right there…no obvious reason why someone would have crossed the lines like that.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’ve been worried that you might have been targeted.”

“Targeted…as in someone intentionally tried to…”

“Yes. Now I don’t know for sure…I don’t. My mind just started to think of who would want to bring harm to you…I thought of Jodi, but I really doubt she would do something so desperate. Though, I still am not ruling her out completely. I also thought of the strip club and if someone had leaked it that you were involved. That too brought me to Jodi. I mean, I know that Victor said that Jodi and his wife opened a business together and I wondered how much he might share about his job with her and then she mentioned something to Jodi. Maybe Jodi wasn’t involved and someone else at the club dropped a dime. Then my head went to Preston…he knows he is being backed into a corner where he could lose his whole livelihood…people become desperate and they do desperate things.”

Tina’s head was spinning. She hadn’t given any of these possibilities a thought. 

“You are okay. I… I promise you that I will protect you. I am doing all I can to try to determine if any of these concerns are real or just my own imagination getting the best of me. I see so many horrible things in the courthouse every day that…it leaves you jaded and feeling suspicious.”

“I…I never gave this any further thought besides it being some idiot that wasn’t paying attention…maybe just texting and driving or something.”

“And you still could be something like that. In order to make sure you are safe, I need to check out those things that immediately filled my head. I don’t want you to ever feel unsafe with me Tee. I’m so sorry that my behavior today and…and my having a drink tonight scared you.”

Tina felt a little bad for the words she had used, but it was what she was feeling. “I know you didn’t mean to create that feeling. I know you are high strung and can be hot headed, of which I can handle, but…today was different, it wasn’t you…at least not the you I have come to know.”

“No…it can be me. I can be an asshole. I need to address that and get better control of that part of me. It doesn’t come out often.”

“It came out when I had said I didn’t want you treating me like a child and that I was an adult and could make up my own mind. What about that hurt so much? I mean, I can understand that wasn’t pleasant to hear, but you just…you had taken it to this whole new level like I had said the worse thing in the world. I need to understand what in you got triggered by that.”

Bette looked down at her hands, pausing to reflect. “It felt…it felt like you were reprimanding me. I…” Bette started to think back to her father who was relentless with her when it came to chastising her, sometimes even in public whether it was during parent conferences, sports games, or any other opportunity. He would say it was to build character, but it was severely demeaning and left deep wounds. One of the many reasons Bette continued to hold herself to very high standards when it came to being the best at most everything she applied herself.

“It’s okay,” Tina held onto Bette’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Let me in…tell me why it felt like I was reprimanding you instead of just bringing to your attention how you were framing your words.”

“Tina, you don’t have any idea how my father was. He was a…a hard man at times. He had these incredibly high expectations of me, and instead of using praise, he would admonish me if I didn’t ace my exams, if I didn’t score the most points in basketball. I was constantly scrutinized and…and reprimanded. He…” Bette just couldn’t continue to reflect back. It was too painful.

“Shhh...okay…okay I can understand then how this morning would have triggered that.”

“I’m sorry. It isn’t right for me to have taken it out on you…the damage he brought to my life. I sometimes feel like on the outside I am as confident as can be, but on the inside…it is easy to feel broken.”

“Oh baby, you are so far from broken. Your father never should have been allowed to treat you like that. He should have been the one who was reprimanded for his behavior. It’s okay, not to be first, number one, the best. It is better to be human and with flaws. I would take that over perfection any day.”

Bette looked at Tina and was falling even deeper in love with her. She made it so easy to love her.

“Just as you have triggers, I do too. When you were telling me that I needed to do this first, and then I could do that, for me that triggered some stuff from when I was with Eddie. As soon as I felt it, I knew I had to call you out on it because if I didn’t, then you would think it was okay, but worse you wouldn’t even know it was something that bothered me. It isn’t about censuring you, and I hope you know that. I always want you to say whatever is on your mind, and I also know there will be many times that both of us get it wrong, but when that happens we have to promise each other that we won’t shut down.”

Bette nodded. “I have gotten used to shutting down…especially after Jodi and all that.”

“I know. I’m sorry that she hurt you so bad that you learned that shutting people out was a better choice than to take the risk of being hurt.”

“I have Aaron looking into your accident.”

“The private investigator I just met?”

“Yes, I called him. I told him my concerns and he said a few business owners have some camera’s in that area where the accident was and he was working on seeing if any of them actually record the video and if so, if we can take a look. Maybe recognize the car if we can get a good image of it.”

“You have been working with him on this?”

Bette nodded. “I didn’t want to alarm you. I wanted to see if there was anything to it, because if there wasn’t, then why get you worried?”

“It’s no wonder you were so stressed.”

“I also am meeting Preston tomorrow.”

“Bette, I said I wanted to be there—“

“No, this isn’t the big meeting. He wants to meet privately. We will be meeting in a vacant lot.”

“I don’t like this idea. This doesn’t sound safe.”

“Aaron is going to have an eye on us. I am going to be wired so our conversation will be recorded.”

“When did all this get organized?”

“This morning.”

“This morning?”

“I didn’t want to wake you. My phone rang and it was Aaron. I worked some details out with him, and then went back to bed.”

“Shit Bette…no wonder you were so reactive this morning…all that all fresh.”

“And…I just…Tee it’s been harder than I thought it would be about the whole fertility thing. That has been in the back of my mind.”

Tina weaved her fingers through her hair, completely in awe as to how Bette was actually holding everything together as long as she was. It now made far more sense why Bette acted the way she had that morning and throughout the day. The stress, worry, pain, and more that she had been carrying just over the last few days was immense. “I’m sorry Bette…for all of it. I feel like half of your anguish comes from me. I pushed you about getting tested for your fertility…the car accident which, which triggered so much from your past…and then this whole lawyer and divorce crap.”

Bette gently touched Tina’s chin and turned her head to face her. “You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing.”

“I do. I should have tried to be more understanding this morning. I have to learn to pick my battles. I too have those triggers, mine more from Eddie than anything else. When I see myself being told what to do…or pushed around, and I’m not saying that you pushed me around, but I hope you know what I mean…just that start of trying to control me, I get very concerned. I know you have a strong personality, and you are a lesbian Alpha woman by nature. I am learning to find that balance where you can be who you are, but I also won’t be steamrolled. I think it ends up making us more of a power couple, than one being a powerful person.”

Bette smiled. “I’ll share my power.”

“And the last thing that I woke up completely frustrated by was…was I was so fucking horny for you last night. I just…fuck Tina…you have no idea how much I wanted to—“

Tina grabbed Bette’s face and pressed her lips hard against them. Her tongue pushed between Bette’s and dominated her mouth. The intensity was uncompromising. When she pulled away, she looked at Bette. “I might not be able to help fix some of the other things you are concerned about, but that…baby I can help fix that.”

“But...we really –“

Tina straddled Bette and pulled her top off, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. “I don’t give a fuck what the doctor thinks or says. It’s been nearly 48 hours and you, and I, we both NEED this.”


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps,  
> Well here is the next chappy. The girls get a little kink going on here, so if you aren't up for reading their sexual interlude a bit on the wild side...this is a friendly warning. ;-) Enjoy! Chicki

**CHAPTER 133**

Tina leaned down and grabbed Bette’s face again, as they both engaged in more open mouth kissing than they had ever before. Their tongues fought to dominate the other. Bette dragged her tongue along the roof of Tina’s mouth before it was once again pinned by Tina’s. 

“Here…” Bette uttered into Tina’s mouth as she grabbed Tina’s hand and shoved it inside her lounge pants. 

Tina pushed Bette’s top up and over her braless chest, quickly sucking her nipple inside her mouth. “Mmm…” Tina groaned against Bette’s breast. Her fingers found Bette’s core wet and her clit already engorged. She was more than ready for her. “Take your clothes off,” Tina demanded. “I want to taste you and more…”

As Tina adjusted, Bette wiggled out of her pants. She had opted for no underwear following her shower, so it hadn’t taken long to be naked. Tina placed both her hands over Bette’s breasts, brushing her nipples with her thumb. “God you are so beautiful.” Tina said as she looked down at her lover. She was worshipping Bette’s incredibly toned body. Her stomach muscles contracted when Tina dragged her fingernails down them. “Your body responds so easily to me.”

“Always,” Bette said as she looked up at her. “It’s all you…”

Tina formed a smile before easing her way down Bette’s body. Her hands grabbed hold of her breasts and squeezed both as her mouth sucked on her inner thigh. She was close enough to take Bette’s scent in, and it was intoxicating. She closed her eyes as she started to orally please Bette. She felt the brunette’s body arch into her as her tongue moved between her clit and pussy in rapid succession until finally focusing on plunging it so deep inside Bette. She curled it every time she dragged it out and just before driving it deep inside again.

“Go…go deep,” Bette begged as her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She placed one leg up over the back of the sofa, completely exposing herself to Tina. Tina drove her tongue in as deep as she could and circled it inside while one hand rubbed Bette’s clit. Her other hand moved from Bette’s breast to the cheek of hers ass that was more exposed due to her leg resting on the back of the sofa. “Fuuck…Mmm…..yesss….”

Bette grabbed her own breast and rubbed it; her other hand on the back of Tina’s head. Her hips started to thrust into Tina’s face with the same rhythm that Tina was using to tongue fuck her. “Ohhh….Teee….right….there….” 

Tina could feel Bette’s soft walls start to clamp down around her tongue as she was about to come. She continued to rub her lover’s enlarged clit and keep her tongue moving with the same pressure and motion until Bette stopped thrusting her hips into her and paused, the moment she was just about to climax she grabbed Tina’s hair as Tina drew the orgasm out. 

“Ohhhhhmmmmmm….” Bette arched her head back against the armrest of the sofa the moment she came. The orgasm was incredibly intense, and there wasn’t any amount of lifting weights or running that could have achieved a more pleasurable release than what she just experienced. Her whole body felt like the tension was sucked out of it.

Before she realized it, something happened that didn’t happen often, Bette started to climax a second time. “Oh fuuuck….Tina….” 

Tina drove two fingers in and out of Bette rapidly as her tongue rolled the tip of her distended clit which was overly sensitive. It didn’t take long before Bette’s body responded and rolled into a second forceful orgasm. “Ohhhhhhhh…Yessssss……fu…..fuck.” Bette was breathless. Her chest was rising and falling as her heart was racing. 

Tina placed a gentle kiss on Bette’s pubic bone before slowly climbing up her. “Hi…miss me?”

Bette smiled, tucking Tina’s hair behind her ear. “That…was…crazy.”

“Felt great I suspect?”

“More than great.”

Tina formed a confident smile. “I’m glad…you feel relaxed I hope?”

Bette nodded. “Better than any workout I did today that’s for sure. Are you okay? How are your ribs?”

“They are okay…they will be sore for a little while, but nothing more than what is the norm these days.”

Bette and Tina were enjoying this moment of just staring into each other’s eyes, and professing their love, additional apologies, and more. 

“I’d really like to bring you to bed to make love to you,” Bette said. “I think it might be more comfortable.”

“You know what? I’m okay with you not making love to me and just recklessly fucking me.”

Bette’s eyes opened wide. “Are you sure? I mean—“

Tina brought her index finger to Bette’s lips. “Shhh….yes, I’m sure. I want you to fuck me like you mean it. And don’t hold back…I’m okay, and if I wasn’t I would tell you.” Tina slipped her pants and panties off, so she was now naked. 

“I can do that…in the bedroom instead of the sofa. I just don’t want you to accidentally fall off and—“

Tina looked down at Bette. “You’re thinking too much...I know you had to have fucked a woman before.”

Bette brows furrowed. “Of course I have.”

“Good…show me. Adulterated sex that isn’t all soft. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Tina, you want me to…be…rough?”

Tina arched a brow. “I want you to take me…do things to me you haven’t done to anyone else.”

Bette was taken back, a little surprised at Tina’s request, but a little timid due to her just being in such a significant car accident two days earlier. Any other time, she wouldn’t have been so reserved. “I…if I do, you need to let me know if it’s too much.”

“I will.”

“Do you have a specific fantasy?” Bette formed a semi-evil grin.

“Maybe…but that can be for another time. Let’s see what your imagination does.”

Bette knew when it came to sex, they explored different methods, positions, and then some. Sure, there were plenty of other things that some couples did during sex, but she wasn’t completely confident in where Tina’s boundaries were.

As they walked towards the bedroom, Bette was still warning Tina that she needed to tell her when and if things were too much. All of which Tina agreed.

Once Tina had laid down on the bed, Bette went to her closet. When she returned she had a bag.

Tina arched a brow. “Have you been holding out on me?”

“Maybe. Let’s see…” Bette reached into the bag. “I have some silk ties…for the woman who likes to be tied up.”

Tina formed a naughty grin. “I would never have thought…no, that makes sense. You like control. I certainly should have thought.”

Bette reached in and took out a strap on, which completely surprised Tina. 

“Now that is a little shocking.”

“Why?”

“Have you used that on someone?”

“Not this particular one. When I am with a woman, I have it just in case. If things end and I have used it, I trash it. I don’t think it’s right to re-use these things on another person.”

“That’s considerate.”

“So…which is it going to be Kennard?”

“I think you with a strap on would be really fucking hot to be honest.”

“Okay then.” Bette carefully started to attach the harness and dildo as Tina watched on intently. This is the time she liked Bette being in control, and maybe even a little domineering.

Bette reached into the bag and retrieved a bottle of lube.

“I think I’m pretty lubed up already baby.”

“I’ll just use a little.” 

“Let me…I’ll put it on.”

Bette smirked as she walked towards the edge of the bed where Tina had scooted to. She handed Tina the bottle, but before the blonde placed any lube on it, she dipped her hand in between the harness and dildo to feel Bette’s wet pussy, she rubbed what she could get from Bette all over the dildo.

Bette felt turned on when she saw Tina’s hand caress the dildo like one would do if it was a real cock. Tina looked up at her before taking the dildo into her mouth. The only thing Bette Porter had wished for in that moment, was that Tina was giving her a real blow job, one in which she could feel all the sensation as she was taking the strap on into her mouth.

Tina was getting incredibly turned on as she looked up at Bette’s eyes which were filled with desire. She knew Bette liked what she was doing, even if she couldn’t feel it. Bette was a very visual woman, and Tina knew it. She pulled her face away and reached up for Bette’s face, where she brought her towards her for a deep kiss before pulling back and adding some lube to her hand and rubbing it all along the dildo.

“If I was a guy, I would say you were giving me a hell of a hand job,” Bette remarked. She felt her face flush from how much she craved to feel what Tina was doing to her. “You ready?”

Tina nodded as she scooted back onto the bed, with Bette slowly crawling towards her. Tina dropped her legs to the side so they were spread for Bette. “I’m all yours…”

Bette kissed Tina’ abdomen and made a slow ascension up her body with her mouth. She rolled her tongue around Tina’s nipple as her hand reached between them. Tina’s pussy was so wet and so ready for her. Bette took hold of the dildo and slowly slid it inside her. Though she herself could not feel it, she knew she was deeper than her finger or tongue could ever go, and that turned her on. Her mouth moved from Tina’ breast to her mouth, where both women used their mouths to ravish the other. 

“Fuck…me,” Tina said during a very brief break in their kiss before resuming it once more. 

The first thrust inside Tina took her breath away. She arched her head back into the pillow as Bette started a careful and methodical rhythm in and out of her pussy. 

The brunette’s head was near Tina’s neck where she nipped at the flesh before sucking on it. She felt Tina’s fingernails as the dug into her back while she was thrusting the strap on deep inside and with a more rapid rhythm. With each thrust Tina became more and more vocal with her moans and expressions of pure pleasure. As this was occurring, Bette felt herself emitting groans in between as she was so turned on by how vocal Tina was having sex this way. 

The blonde grabbed Bette’s ass and was pulling her in even deeper with each thrust she was providing.

It took longer to climax through this method, and certainly a lot more work for Bette, but where she was so fit, she had amazing endurance and wasn’t going to stop until her woman was satisfied. In this position, her head remained close to Tina’s face and therefore she could not only hear the more subtle moans that normally would get lost if her head was between the blonde’s legs, but could feel every exhale of breath as heavy or light as they were.

“I…I’m….uughhh….gonna….uhhhh….come.” Tina expressed. 

Bette’s hips were bucking fairly fast. Her body forming a sheen of sweat as she continued to drive the strap on in and out of her lover.

The moment Tina orgasmed, she screamed out louder than she ever had. Bette didn’t know if that was partially to do with her ribs, which she was careful not to lean her body against. Bette slowed her rhythm until she came to a rest, her head laying on Tina’s chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

Bette was slightly breathless herself. She felt Tina’s hand explore her thick hair as it caressed her. “Come…here,” she said.

Bette raised her head up and looked at the beautiful face and smile that was before her. 

“Holy smokes…you…you would make a great guy too!” Tina said.

The brunette dropped her head to Tina’s chest and started laughing. “Nice. Sorry, but I like being a woman too much.”

“I wish you could actually feel me, when you are so deep inside,” Tina said. “It is such a turn on feeling that you are so deep inside, and yet you couldn’t feel it.”

“When you were reaching your orgasm I felt your walls tighten around the strap on because it was a lot more work to move it inside.”

“You know what I mean though.”

Bette nodded. “I do…”

“Fuck…how long have you had this little surprise?”

“Awhile.” Bette felt the dildo slip out of Tina, as did the blonde. “But don’t worry…this isn’t one I used on anyone else. It’s now yours.”

“Have you ever had someone use one on you?”

Bette nodded in the negative. “No…never had a desire. I never liked dick even when I was with guys when I was in my late teens.”

“This is different though…it just feel so different coming from a woman wearing something than from a guy. Maybe because they get so fucking caught up in their own pleasure and their own orgasm that they leave you high and dry half the time.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Bette said. “It’s been far too long since I was with a guy.”

“Now…you didn’t listen to my request though,” Tina said as she leaned in and kissed Bette.

“What do you mean? This was different.”

“Right, it was fucking amazing! But, I asked you to do something you never did with another woman.”

Tina grabbed Bette’s head and pulled it to her and whispered something which prompted Bette to arch both brows.

“Have you?” Tina asked when she didn’t get a response.

“No…you?”

“Never. But…I always wondered about it. Maybe just never felt comfortable enough to share my curiosity.”

“Okay then…we can give it a go.”

“Yeah?” Tina smiled. 

“You sure that position won’t bother your ribs?”

“Only one way to find out right?”

Tina and Bette faced one another, both on their knees as they kissed and engaged in more foreplay before Tina placed the palm of her hands on the bed so she was now doggy style. Bette came up behind her and reached under the blonde where she allowed her hand to be moistened by her center and rubbed it on the dildo before entering Tina from behind.

“Are you okay?” Bette asked.

“Uhmm…uh..huh.” Tina uttered. Her hair was draped down and Bette couldn’t see her face. She reached for the lube and quickly handed it to Bette. Bette dripped lube all over Tina’s ass hole before flipping the lid shut and dropping it onto the bed. She first started to slowly thrust the strap on in and out of Tina’s pussy. Because she had only orgasmed moments earlier, she was already so sensitive to each deep thrust. 

Bette took one hand and went around Tina so she could feel her front as she took two fingers from her other hand and rubbed Tina’s ass. Bette Porter was indeed one hell of an ambidextrous lover. She slowly slipped two fingers inside Tina’s ass, which she felt bear down on them as she started to pump them in and out, matching the same pace of the dildo that was deep inside her pussy. The other hand found her clit and began rubbing it. These three methods of pleasure happening consecutively was the pinnacle of pleasure. Tina emitted guttural moans that she had never expressed…ever. 

Hearing the depth of pleasure that Tina was feeling turned Bette on in ways she could not have imagined. No, she had not ever done this before, nor had it done to her. But…if she was ever going to be open to it, it would be with Tina. 

The moment Tina climaxed, she not only screamed but collapsed onto the bed, for her body was fucked just as she had asked. It wasn’t rough, but yet there was a part of it that was so primal that it nearly felt that, and maybe that was what she was yearning for more than anything else. She wanted her and Bette to share something that Bette hadn’t done with anyone before. She wanted something special that only they shared, so that it felt like something of their own.


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps,   
> It's been a day from hell. Actually, things have been a little challenging lately, and it has affected my sleep, and now my health. I am so very fortunate to have an amazing gal by my side, and some loyal and amazing friends who offer support like no ones business. I thank you guys. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Don't send me your water bills for the last one alright? Sheesh! ~ Love, Chicki

**Chapter 134**

After they had sex, both of them continued to talk many things through, and felt they were back in a good place. Bette agreed that she needed to let Tina in and not keep her out. That she needed to lean on her and not have to hold the world on her shoulders. They were a team, and the only way they could be a healthy one was to draw towards one another, not away.

“How about we get up and actually have the nice dinner I made for us?”

Bette felt comfortable with her head against Tina’s chest. “Mmm…sounds lovely.”

Tina laughed. “So lovely that you aren’t making a move.”

“I’m so incredibly relaxed.”

Those words were music to Tina’s ears. Bette needed to feel relaxed so bad. She had never been so wound up as she was on this day, and when an hour of a heavy workout didn’t help nor did the run, Tina was truly concerned about her. It took them reconnecting and having some wild and uninhibited sex to free her stress.

Tina caressed Bette’s hair. “I know babe, but you need to eat something. You worked out really hard this afternoon…not to mention now. How about we have a nice dinner, maybe a glass of wine and relax on the sofa a little before we head to bed?”

Bette nodded, though reluctant to raise her head from Tina’s chest. Tina waited a few more minutes before making the first move. “Nooo…” Bette whined.

“Come on baby.”

As Tina rose from the bed, Bette laid her head on the pillow. She threw on a t-shirt and capri loungers then opened Bette’s dresser drawer and pulled out something similar for her to lounge comfortably in. She took a seat on the bed and rubbed Bette’s arm. “Bette…come on babe.”

Bette turned over, her eyes locking with Tina’s. “Do we have to?”

“Uh-huh. Here…” Tina handed Bette some clothes. “I will start reheating the meal. Don’t drift off now…”

Bette sat up in bed and grabbed the t-shirt Tina had chosen and put it on. She then took hold of the bottoms and unenthusiastically stood from the bed and put those on as well. She stopped in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen.

“You realize our hair has the ‘I’ve just been fucked’ look don’t you?”

Tina turned from the stove and looked at Bette before laughing. “Well, thank God we aren’t expecting company. While this is heating up, you have one more thing you need to tend to.”

Bette’s brows raised. “Seriously? Tee…I’m exhausted.”

“It’s not sex. You need to call your sister.”

Bette rolled her eyes.

“Baaaabe…it really bothered me…A LOT that you were both arguing over us.”

“Tee, she just sometimes inserts herself and our relationship is none-“

Tina gave her the look. 

“Fine.” Bette grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and dialed her sister.

“Hello.”

“Hey…”

“Hi.”

“Tina thought I should – “ Bette stopped when she noticed the god awful daggering looks that Tina had just given her. “Um…I just wanted to call and apologize for this afternoon.”

“Uh-huh…you wanted to or Tina is telling you to.”

“No…I mean, she and I discussed things and…I owe you an apology.”

Kit felt better that in the end Bette was making a sincere apology. “Accepted.”

“I just have had so many things going on, and I felt like I was drowning in all of it. I did tell Tina my concerns about the accident, and while I didn’t want her to get scared, she took it well and it is good that it is all out there now.”

“Good. Baby girl, you just need to stop closing people out when you need them in.”

“I know. I…I am such a fuck up sometimes.”

Tina turned from the stove abruptly. She didn’t want to hear Bette saying that about herself, because it was the furthest from the truth. She walked over to her and rubbed her back, shaking her head from side to side.

“That isn’t true Bette,” Kit said. “You just try to be the protector and fixer and sometimes you need help with that. You can’t always do it alone. And now, now you have this amazing woman who wants to be a team with you. Someone you know you can rely on completely. I don’t want you to inadvertently sabotage it by…by acting like you did today. So please, if you need to see Chelsea, please do so. You and her have a wonderful therapeutic relationship.”

“I know…I will try to fit her in. I just have an incredibly busy week right now catching up on everything and some other stuff that I have to take care of.”

“Make some time.”

“I will see what I can do.”

“Don’t forget to save some energy for some hot makeup sex later,” Kit said.

Bette laughed. “Already done.”

“Ooooo look at you two. Good, that makes me happy Bette. You have a good woman there, and the same for her.”

“Thanks…for everything Kit.”

“You’re welcome my baby girl.”

Bette ended the call and placed the phone on the counter.

“Everything okay now?” Tina asked as she placed the chicken marsala back in their plates.

Bette nodded as she took Tina in her arms. “I love you…so much.”

“I love you too.”

“I am SO sorry for today.”

“Babe you have apologized enough. We had a bad day…that’s all. It wasn’t a bad month…a bad year…it was a day.”

“Yeah, a day we can’t ever get back.”

“That’s okay. We have 364 other days to do better.”

“You’re so good to me…for me.” Bette leaned in and gave Tina a gentle but sincere kiss.

“Not to mention the sex,” Tina added, which caused them both to laugh.

“Let’s eat…we both need to replace some calories.”

As both sat at the table, their cell phones sounded at nearly the same time causing both of them to look at one another.

Bette picked up her phone…it was Shane asking if she and Tina wanted to go to Skybar the next night. Tina’s message was from Zach wondering when he could come over and play some video games.

“Whatch you got?” Tina asked Bette.

“Well, Shane is asking if we want to join them tomorrow night at Skybar for some live entertainment. You?”

“Someone is itching to play video games.”

Bette laughed. “Tina, why not have him come by after school? I am probably going to be working late. I need to catch up on things from yesterday and today, not to mention my meeting with Preston in the middle of the day.”

“Are you sure? How late is late?”

“I doubt I’ll get home before 7pm. Have your sister drop him off, and when I get home I will bring him back home.”

“I’ll have my sister come back and get him. I don’t want you going back out once you are home. It will be such a long day. Considering what happened to me, I…I just don’t want you taking him home. Mike might be able to even get him.”

“Okay, just let me know if something changes and he needs a ride home. I know they like him home by 7pm on a school night. If you want to go with Shane and the girls, they could always pick you up. They aren’t going until 8pm. I know it’s driving you crazy just being around the house.”

Bette tasted the chicken marsala. “Mmm…”

“No, I want to be home when you are home. I’ll be missing you all day tomorrow as it is. You like it?”

“It’s delicious. So worth getting out of bed for.” Bette winked before texting Shane to let her know that she would be working late.

Tina stopped a minute to text Zach back and ask that he have his mom text her that it is okay with them. “I have to be sure that he isn’t trying to make plans on the sly. Jen or Mike needs to let me know they are okay with him coming by.”

“I feel bad I’ll probably miss him.”

“Yeah, he has less a much better chance beating you at the race car game.”

“Hey now…I hold my own.”

“I don’t know what you’re holding, but it isn’t the steering wheel,” Tina joked. Tina placed her hand on Bette’s. “You will make a great mom one day.”

Bette frowned. “Yeah, well after today…I’m not sure that is true. I mean, if I can take my stress out so easily on the woman I am so in love with, I can let it happen with a child.”

“Hey now, don’t say that. It’s different…I mean I don’t have kids, but my sister has often said that it is very different how you are to your child than your spouse…or significant other.”

Bette wasn’t so easily convinced, but she wasn’t going to dwell on it. “I suppose it isn’t worth worrying about now.”

“Right. Right now we need to do some damage to this chicken marsala.”

#

Shane and Carmen were vegging out at Shane’s place watching some Netflix when she got Bette’s message. “Ah…damn that stinks. Bette has to work late tomorrow night.”

“Is Tina going to come anyway?”

“Doubt it. Those two are in the honeymoon phase. Any free time they have they are together.”

“So how are we all going to make it work next week when it’s Bette’s birthday?”

“I don’t know… Tina has to get involved in that. Actually, if Bette is working late tomorrow maybe I can stop by and talk to her. This text messaging thing gets too crazy with everyone. The biggest thing is locking down the day of her birthday and then the rest of us just work our shit around it.”

“True.”

“There are a few restaurants that she likes. Maybe Tina can convince her to go out to dinner and then we can all be there already when they walk in.”

“That would be awesome. She would be so surprised.”

“Yeah, the problem is her job. That damn job can fuck things up. I mean she is a workaholic by nature, but I think she is doing much better coming home at a reasonable time because she likes who she is coming home to.”

Carmen laughed. “Hmm…is that why you like coming home on time babe?”

Shane grinned. “You know it.” Shame grabbed hold of Carmen and pulled her into her. “In fact, it’s been about 3 hours since we had sex…we are running late.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Carmen asked as she pulled her shirt off.

#

Bette leaned against Tina while they were on the sofa. Tina sipped on a glass of wine, with Bette having declined to have any. Tina was stroking her hair, which Bette found comforting along with the rise and fall of her chest.

“Bette, I would like for us to look at some cars this weekend.”

“Okay. Did you look at the Consumer Reports website I told you about?”

“I have. I narrowed it down to three cars.”

“What ones?” 

“If I am looking for strictly dependability and economical, probably like a Honda Accord or even a Toyota Corolla sport. If I went up a notch, and spent a little more maybe one of the lower end Beemers.”

“You would look pretty hot in a beemer. You know, if…I should say when you get the money that is coming to you, you can certainly get a bit of a higher end car. I can even help you with the down payment.”

“I appreciate the offer but I’m not taking your money.”

“Tee…if you had any clue what my financial portfolio looked like. It would be nothing to give you a down payment on a higher end car.”

“I don’t feel right about it.”

Bette raised her head. “My mouth or fingers have been in nearly every orifice of your body…that felt pretty right didn’t it?”

Tina tilted her head and started to feel her face blush. “Bette Porter! That is different.”

“How so? Can’t get any more personal than that.”

Tina didn’t say anything. She just didn’t feel comfortable with Bette gifting something to her like that.

“How about this…how about you look at it like a loan. There isn’t a doubt in my mind you are going to be getting your fair share of that house, and God help anyone if they were actually directly involved in trying to run you off the road, because that is a whole other lawsuit. When you get the money, you can pay me back.”

“A loan…” Tina repeated, as she gave the offer a little thought.

“Right. No interest…a special deal from the bank of Bette Porter.”


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,   
> Thank you so much for your comments. They mean so much to me so thank you for your support and friendship. Most of you I haven't ever met, or even spoken to, and yet you reached out here and elsewhere. It means more than you can imagine. ~ Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 135**

That night the ladies went to the bedroom, both feeling relaxed and much less tense. They both talked through a number of things, and Bette agreed she would lean on Tina more, and Tina agreed to be patient with her as she made a concerted effort to do so.

Tina had given Bette a book on meditation that they were both looking through while they were in bed. Bette couldn’t see herself getting to the point where she could be centered.

“So, the part about mindfulness is that you get yourself into a place where you have no thoughts, not judgment, no rumination and just being in the moment. Focusing on your breathing.”

“Tee…I highly doubt I can do that. I mean, my mind is always in overdrive.”

“It can be challenging, but it is something you need to practice over and over. See that page…” Tina pointed to the second page on meditation. “It says you start in a comfortable position, and begin to focus on your breathing. When you do that, you start to rid your mind of the stress, anxiety, and all thoughts so the only thing you are doing is focusing on your breathing.”

“Yeah…I mean even now, I am thinking of the work week. I don’t know how I would just sit there and not thing of anything.”

Tina smiled. “We can always try.”

“This is such a heavy week to try. I mean, I am running things through my head about who I have to meet with and when, what demand packages need to be sent out, which settlements we might accept out of court…”

Tina didn’t want Bette to start stressing out as she listed all the things she was focusing on. “Okay, you know what? We can always try this over the weekend when you have more down time. But at night, you could maybe start with some short meditations before sleep, and it may be good to get into a regular body massage routine.”

Bette placed the book on the side table and laid back against her pillow. “We can try over the weekend.”

“Good, it’s a plan then.”

Tina rested her head against Bette’s chest, enjoying the comfort and safety she felt in her arms. “Are you feeling better tonight?”

“Much,” Bette said, even though her mind did wander to Preston and their meeting the next day.

Tina was making circles on Bette’s abdomen. “I have to tell you…the sex tonight…it was unimaginable.”

Bette smiled. “I’m glad that you felt good about what we did.”

“Good? Baby it was a home run. The best is that we shared something that you have never done nor have I. It makes it feel like it is something special and unique just to us.”

As Tina was talking, there was a significant sound, almost like an explosion which immediately caused the house to lose all power. 

“What the fuck!” Bette swiftly grabbed her phone to illuminate near her nightstand and quickly retrieved her 9mm gun and removed the trigger lock. All of it happened in a matter of seconds.

“Bette, what are you doing?”

“Stay here.” Bette got up from the bed and slowly opened her door. “The neighbors up on the hill there have electricity. Why don’t we have it?”

“Where are you going?” Tina asked.

“Just stay in the bedroom.” Bette was concerned that whoever it was that may have targeted Tina may now be bringing the danger close to home. She slowly made her way down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. She double checked the alarm system that had a battery backup and it had an orange light indicating power had been lost and it was operating on backup power.

Bette slowly scanned the windows and the back slider. Everything was intact. It was odd that only Bette’s house seemed to be off the power grid. She made her way to the basement and had hit reset the breaker which caused the power to return.

“It’s on,” Tina called out, not knowing if Bette heard her.

Bette returned upstairs and double checked that the alarm system returned to normal before returning to the bedroom.

Tina watched Bette carefully place the trigger lock back on the gun, and then place it back in the gun safe that was part of the nightstand. She was never comfortable around guns, and was pretty surprised how quickly Bette had reacted. “Are you okay?” She asked the brunette who was a little on edge. 

“Yeah…that was just…unexpected…”

Tina could see how Bette was extra vigilant due to her concerns. At least now, Bette’s behavior made some sense to her. “It’s okay. It was only a power surge or something right?”

“It seems that way.” Bette leaned back into the pillow and wrapped her arm around Tina, holding her tight.” Clearly she was trying hard to protect the woman she loved, if there was even a real concern at all. For Bette she would error on the side of caution until she was able to gather more information.

Tina hadn’t been overly concerned about the accident as she had been simply chalking it up to someone who may have been drunk, or just texting and driving and not paying attention. Now, however, she was wondering if there could be some truth to Bette’s concerns. Things could be coincidental, but nonetheless, she felt safe with Bette and felt a little bad that she told her she felt unsafe earlier. Certainly there was a level of feeling slightly unsafe and truly feeling in danger. Tina tightened her arm around Bette. “I feel safe…”

Bette kissed the top of Tina’s head and stroked her hair. “Good…I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“I know you will.”

It meant a lot to Bette to hear Tina express that. It hadn’t take too long for Tina to fall asleep for she was emotionally and physically exhausted from the day they had. Bette took a little longer as she wanted to be sure the power didn’t go out a second time.

Once the morning arrived, Bette as on the phone with the power company right away to ask if there had been any unexpected outages in the area that would have impacted just her home. They indicated that there wasn’t anything unusual. Unfortunately, that didn’t make Bette feel any more comfortable. Indeed, a power surge was possible, but the timing just didn’t help ease the concerns.

Bette had gotten up before Tina and went into the shower. She had a lot to get done on this day in order to catch up with some work and also meet with Tina’s lawyer. When she was through with her shower, she got dressed in one of her Dolce and Gabbana power suits. Tina had just started to stir when Bette was back in the bathroom applying makeup.

“Babe?”

“In the bathroom…putting my makeup on.”

Tina disliked waking up when Bette was already out of bed. She liked to cuddle with her in the morning. “Come back to bed.”

Bette took a step into in the bedroom, holding her mascara in her hand. “Highly unlikely Luv, I need to get to work early today.”

“Wow…you stunner you.”

Bette did a little ass shake before going back into the bathroom. “I’m sorry Tee…you know I would love to go back to bed with you.”

“I’m going to make you a healthy shake.”

“I can make it. Stay in bed.”

“No it’s okay. I can always take a nap this afternoon.” Tina rose from the bed and went into the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. “I am worried about you today.”

“I’ll be fine. Aaron is going to have a visual on me the whole time.”

“What if Preston has someone else watching to and…I don’t know…does something to Aaron? I mean how would you know if he was hit over the head or something?”

Bette smiled before placing her mascara in her makeup bag. “Tee, your imagination is worse than mine.”

“Will you please call me right after you meet with him please?”

Bette placed her hands on Tina’s hips. “Absolutely.”

Tina leaned forward and kissed Bette. “I’ll go make us some shakes.”

While Tina prepared he special health shake, Bette made sure she had all her files together, double checking her briefcase for a few others that she had found she left on the desk in her office.

She arrived in the kitchen to find Tina pouring them both a shake. “This should hold you over for a little bit today. Make sure you eat lunch too okay? You said you might not be home until 7pm right?”

“Right…give or take.”

“You need to make sure you eat.”

“I know. I will. I have some yogurts and protein bars at work.”

“That isn’t the best. If you can’t break to get a wrap or salad, have Ellie get one.”

Bette nodded as she drank her shake. “These are really good.”

“I’m glad you like them. I love starting my day with one. Gives me the energy I need…for work…and anything else.” Tina winked at her lover.

“Oh so this is the secret huh? I thought it you was simply your youthfulness.”

“That too.”

Once she was done with her shake, she stood from the table and buttoned her single breasted suit jacket. “Okay Luv…I need to hit the road.”

Tina rose from the chair and placed both hands on each side of Bette’s face. The concern showed in her eyes and Bette noticed.

“Hey…everything will be okay. I promise.”

“I am very worried about you. Please just keep your cool and don’t put yourself in any additional danger with all this. No money in the world is worth it to me. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

Bette kissed Tina and started to pull back, but the blonde didn’t want to let her go. “Tee…” Bette gently removed her hands that she had wrapped around her neck. “It’s okay…I’ll call you immediately after Preston is gone.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Bette gave her a quick kiss before heading out. “Hey…keep the alarm system on.”

Tina stood by the front door and watched as Bette drove down the long driveway. She clutched part of the fabric on the pajama top she was wearing.

#

Bette had arrived at work before Ellie, and immediately went to her office where she had quite a few notes Ellie left, a couple of new folders, and quite a few papers in the “In Box” file that Ellie had set up for her to review or affix her signature.

Bette was working along at a reasonable pace, making a small pile of things that required more information from Ellie once she arrived. Her rhythm was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

“Hello.”

“Hey Bette, Arron here. I have one store that has a decent shot of the car. No plate number, and it is in black and white, but we can narrow it down to a few makes and models.”

“Which are?”

“These are just possibilities. Kia 900, BMW 7.

“Are you fucking kidding me? They are vastly different financially. The BMW 7 is over a quarter of a million dollars. The Kia 900 isn’t remotely in the same arena.”

“Right, which makes it two very different economic classes of people who would own either of the two.”

“If that son of a bitch rolls up in a Beemer7 I’ll drive right into him myself.”

“Hey now…let’s not go there. We are going to do this the right way remember?”

“I need to figure out what Jodi drives.”

“Done already.”

“What?”

“I followed her yesterday. I wasn’t sure if it was a rental or hers, but I had a buddy run the registration and it comes back to her. Neither of them are hers.”

“Well I knew it wasn’t the Beemer. What is she driving?”

“She is driving a 2019 Nissan Altima, color black.”

“Okay. Did you get an actual address?”

“Sure did. I’ll give that to you when I come by the office. I figured you would need that if you needed to ever file a protective order.”

“Right. Okay…I can’t thank you enough.” Bette looked to the front office area as Ellie had put on all the lights. “I’ll see you a little later.”

Ellie put her things down at her desk before coming into Bette’s office. “Hey boss! Nice to have you back. It was getting a little lonely here.”

Bette smirked. “It’s good to be back. I did feel bad leaving Tina this morning, but it is so hard to do work from home. Most things I need are here.”

“How is she doing?”

“Good…coming along. She’s a trooper.”

“That’s good.” Ellie noticed Bette was in a far better mood this morning. “What time did you come in this morning?”

“About an hour ago. I have a little pile here of things that I just wanted to ask you about when you have a minute. We don’t have to do it now…get settled in, drink your coffee…we can discuss it later. Aaron is coming in around 1115am or so.”

“Okay…do I need to get any papers ready for him for anything?”

“No. This is…it’s a personal thing we are doing.”

That information surprised Ellie. “Oh…a little undercover operation? Is he going to spy on Jodi?” Ellie chuckled.

“Are you kidding? That ship has long sailed. The only reason I would want to know a thing about her is if she moved far away from here.”

“I understand. Okay, I will power up my computer and get a few things done and then if you want I can pop back in and go over whatever questions you have on some of the papers.”

“Sounds good.”

Once Ellie left the office, Bette called Tina.

“Hey babe, I was thinking about you.”

“Should I be worried?” Bette joked.

“Yes…very.” Tina kidded back. “No, I just was wondering how your morning was going.”

“Good. Coming in before Ellie and the phones starting up helped me get some things done.”

“Good. So…what’s up?”

“I was just calling to check in…make sure you were doing okay. I know you were feeling a little troubled about today.”

Tina felt it was very considerate of Bette to make time to give her a call to check up on her and how she was feeling. “I’m okay. You know I won’t feel settled until I hear from you later. I decided to come up to the loft and do some painting.”

“Hey that’s a fantastic idea. That can take your mind of some things.”

“I’m kind of excited to be honest. I feel a little unsure of myself where it has been so long since I took a fresh canvas and created something.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it. Imagine that…a Tina Kennard original.”

Tina smiled, though Bette couldn’t see it. “Well…it sure might be an original something…maybe an original mess.”

“I’m confident it will be great. If those fingers and hands are anything on a canvas like they are in bed…”

“Dear God…Bette! Can Ellie hear you?”

Bette laughed. “No, she is at her desk.”

“Okay, but you know…voices travel.”

“Alright, I’ll try to contain my enthusiasm.” Bette noticed Ellie making her way towards her office. “Tee, I need to go. I will call you as we discussed.”

“Alright. Be careful babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bette ended the call with Ellie just about at her desk at this point. She took the small pile of papers and placed it in front of her. “Not too many questions, just a few.”

“Okay.” Ellie looked at the first paper. “This one the client didn’t want to sign his part of the release without talking to you, specifically about whether the opposing side could have the right to ‘all’ his medical records and not just those that pertain to the accident.”

“Did you tell him that once a release is signed, then it is opened up to all his medical because they will want to go back and see if there were any previous injuries ever sustained?”

“Yes, but he still wanted to speak with you.”

Bette dropped her head to the side and sighed. “I’ll call him later this afternoon.”

It didn’t take too long for Bette and Ellie to go through the small pile and be able to have a plan for which one of them would follow up and process much of the paperwork. Before she had realized it, it was 1115am and Aaron had just arrived, on time as always.


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callout to AJ, Sam, Susan oh and Kat... Thanks for tonight. Boy did I learn a lot! I think I am ready to explore this big bad world now.  
> Hang on for the ride of your life with this one.... Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 136**

Aaron walked into the office like he owned it. He had worked with Bette for many years, and they had a solid rapport. 

“Hey Ellie.”

“Hi Aaron. Bette keeping you busy again?”

“Always.” Aaron walked over to the conference table where he placed a small duffle bag that he brought in. “Let’s get you wired,” he said as he looked at Bette.

Ellie raised both her brows. “Wired?”

Bette flashed a serious expression towards Ellie. “Not a word to anyone.”

“Oh my God, what are you doing?”

“I can’t really talk about it too much. It isn’t concerning any of my cases.”

Bette stood and removed her suit jacket then untucked her blouse as Aaron started to connect the device before and testing it before approaching Bette.

Ellie’s facial expression showed deep concern. In all the years she had known Bette, she never did something like this. “This is about Tina’s divorce isn’t it?”

Bette looked over at Ellie as Aaron taped a small wireless microphone to her abdomen just below her bra. The younger girl’s expression was so dreadful that she looked like she might cry. “This is nothing…right Aaron? This happens frequently when information is needed.”

Aaron turned and noticed Ellie’s eyes looking tearful. “She’s right. I’ll have an eye on her the whole time.”

“I don’t understand. Is this really necessary? I mean, Bette you take down some big companies and businesses in court and you never had to…to…” Ellie looked at the receiver that Aaron started to test. “…do this.”

“Ellie, I may not typically do this, but this isn’t out of the realm of…of what is needed to make a case sometimes.”

While Aaron did some testing with Bette, he adjusted different buttons and levels on the receiver and double checked that their tests were recorded. 

“Bette, I also brought something else that we can use as a video and audio recorder. I felt it was best to have two options so if one were to fail, we have a second one still getting everything we need.”

“What is it?

Aaron opened a small box that contained a pair of cufflinks.

Bette smirked. “You’re not serious. Is that a microphone?”

“A microphone for audio and a camera for video.”

“No shit.” Bette loved her cufflinks, but these were quite impressive. She looked them over carefully and could not tell where the camera or microphone was. “If it is a camera I probably need to hold my arm a certain way right?”

“Not necessarily.” Aaron handed the cufflinks to Bette who had started to put them on as he began to get a wireless connection to his tablet. As Bette was placing them on, the camera was moving around rapidly taking in the floor, walls, ceiling. Once on, Bette could see on the tablet what the camera was focused on as she turned her arm. 

“Impressive. This seems to rotate and focus in on one thing.”

“Right. Once he is in your car and you move your arm in such a way to get him on the video the first time, I will capture it on my tablet and then from that moment forward the camera act sort of like a face recognition and will automatically turn and target him for recording purposes.”

“Damn, this is like a James Bond movie.” Ellie’s concern was still there, but this technology was impressing even her. 

“It can be,” Aaron said. “Now Bette, I will have a visual on you from my car, but I won’t know what is going on in the car aside from the audio and some video that will pick up more of his face recognition than his hands. If he has any kind of weapon, you need to be able to let me know.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“If you feel you are in danger, I want you to tell him to ‘take it easy.’ Don’t say that unless you need help.”

Ellie was back to getting real concerned again. “I don’t know about this. I really don’t like it Bette.”

Bette looked over to Ellie, trying not to show her own unease as things started to get more real. She didn’t say anything and instead listened to some more instructions from Aaron.

Ellie had crossed her arms and was squeezing her arms as her fear grew. “Does Tina know you are taking things this far?”

Aaron stopped talking, allowing Bette an opportunity to respond if she chose.

“I did tell Tina…I didn’t want to because I knew it was cause her to worry. But things happened and I needed to explain what was going on.”

“And she let you go ahead with it? What the fuck Bette?”

Bette arched an admonishing brow towards her. “Tina knew I was going to do this no matter what her opinion was. This prick needs to go down, and it isn’t just for Tina. What he has been doing has been going on for a long time. This is at the level of the Feds.”

“So all the more you should have more than this…this wire and cuff link thing. The police should be involved.”

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to get going if we are going to be on time,” Aaron said. 

After a few more opportunities to test the recordings Bette and Aaron were ready to roll.

Bette grabbed the things she was going to need and started to follow Aaron out of her office. She stopped and placed her hand on Ellie’s shoulder. “It is going to be fine. Don’t worry.”

Ellie couldn’t say a thing, for if she did she felt she would start bawling. She thought the world off Bette, and they had become close friends over the last 6 years together. Many times they were one another’s anchor at different moments.

#

At home Tina was finding herself very anxious as she looked at the time. She had sent Bette a text which was received when Bette was driving to the vacant lot. She had texted her back and told her that everything would be okay. She was set up very well and would call when it was over. Now, it was nearly noon and if both of them were on time, Bette would now be meeting with Preston. When the doorbell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Jesus!”

She went to the door and could see it was Kit. It had skipped her mind that Kit was bringing lunch again. “Hey Kit…I totally forgot about lunch today.”

“How can you forget lunch? That’s like forgetting to eat. Lord, I have never had that problem.”

Tina smiled as she followed Kit into the kitchen.

“Bette must be glad to be at work catching up on everything,” she said as she unpacked the grilled chicken salads she had bought for them.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she is.” Tina rubbed the side of her neck, feeling tentative. She knew she couldn’t tell Kit about Bette being involved in this secret operation as she would freak out.

“You okay”

“Yeah, I’m good. Did you hit the gym this morning?”

“Yes I did. Hell, if I didn’t do you think I would be coming by with lunch? I would be hiding and avoiding.” Kit laughed which caused Tina to lighten up some.

“Things still okay with you and my sister?”

“Yeah, we worked through a lot of stuff. You know Kit, it is a challenge where we both have come out of our last relationships with a number of wounds. Those triggers are there for both of us, but if we can just talk more and not pull back and retreat or even be too reactive, I think we will be okay.”

“Good. I know you can hold your own, which is very important when in a relationship with someone who can have an air of dominance about her…like you know who.”

#

Bette pulled into the parking lot, but there was no other car there when she arrived. This gave Aaron an opportunity to give her a quick call on her cell to let her know he had her in his eyesight.

“I have a good view right now.”

“What if he doesn’t want to get in my car? He could just pull up aside of it, or expect me to get out of mine and talk outside the cars.”

“You have the microphone so it should still pick his voice up. If you can hear him okay, then that is good enough for the mic to pick him up. This could be him coming into the lot now. Talk later.”

“Okay.” Bette disconnected the call and felt her heart begin to race as she looked in the rear view mirror at the car approaching. As he started to circle around in front of her car, her eyes opened wide and she voiced her shock towards the mic she was wiring. “He has a BMGW 7 the fucker.” Preston pulled his car so the driver’s side was now parallel with hers. It seemed he was going to have this conversation from the car, which meant that Bette did not have a visual on his hands in the event he had a weapon. Bette hoped that with this alignment, it did not obstruct Aaron’s view too much, but it certainly was possible so she opted to step out of her car and lean back against it, crossing her arms and trying to be cognizant of not blocking the cuff link camera. She felt she had a better visual, even if not complete.

Preston put his car window down. “Porter, I’m not liking this very much. I am feeling blackmailed. Tina Kennard agreed to the terms of the divorce, knowing full well that she was forfeiting rights to any value of the house, and further-“

“And further my ass. There isn’t a thing you are being blackmailed about. In fact, I am more than prepared to simply hand this over to the state’s Attorney General’s Office so they can muster through it all if you think that everything was on the up and up.”

Preston’s jaw tightened. “What is it you feel was handled inappropriately?”

“Where do I start? Your kickbacks perhaps? The deal you made with Scott Brown. The fact that his client was aware makes this an even bigger case. In fact, I think the Attorney General’s Office would be quite pleased to open this up like a box of fireworks on the 4th of July…especially during an election year.”

Preston’s face was flushed, his forehead a sheen of sweat. “You don’t want to do that.” His head was facing straight ahead, without looking at her. His expression distant. 

“Or what? You and your band of thieves fucked her over and someone is going to make it right. So, this is how it is going to go down. You, Scott and Eddie will meet with Tina and myself at my office and we will state what the terms of a deal is.”

Before Bette could react, Preston had pulled a gun on her. “Listen you fucking bitch. I am going to tell you how this goes down.”

Bette was paralyzed in one spot, hoping that Aaron had seen Preston get out of the car, but his back would be towards Aaron. She didn’t care about any code word, she had to come right out and say what was happening. “Never took you for a person to pull a gun on a person. Take it easy.”

“Oh, take it easy…now you want to take it easy. You want to rip my fucking life to shreds but now you want to take it easy…”

#

Aaron had immediately dialed his LAPD contact who was on alert to this meeting just in case it went bad. “He has a gun on her. He’s armed. Get your people here NOW but whatever you do, do NOT startled him!”

#

Bette had her hands slightly in the air. “Now what?”

“You are going to listen that’s what.” Preston was losing it. Beads of sweat formed on his upper lip, his eyes were fixed and he was a nervous wreck. “I worked hard to become an attorney…real damn hard, and you think you are going to come along and just take that all away from me?”

Bette knew she had to work the situation and make up anything that might work to calm him down. “Look, for all I know maybe Scott was behind all this with his client and just dragged you into it.”

“That isn’t what you said a minute ago. You want to take me down…all of us.”

“No, what I want to do is be sure that Tina gets what should have been coming to her. You could always reach out to Scott and tell him that your client has changed her mind—“

“Shut up! Just shut up! You know full well that can’t happen.”

#

The LAPD positioned some unmarked cruisers around the outside perimeter of the lot where they could not easily be seen. The commander was in touch with Aaron and was brought up to date on what was going on, which included why this well-known attorney Bette Porter was meeting with this other attorney.

#

“You need to calm down,” Bette advised. “This doesn’t have to get too far.”

“Do what I say. Get in my car.”

“Get in your car?”

Aaron could still hear the communication, and now he had reported this to the commander.

“Yes, I said to get in the car and don’t do anything or I swear I’ll kill you right here.”

Bette walked around the front of his car with him moving ever so slightly so his target was still in his sight. Once she was in his car, he entered as well, keeping the gun on her. He put it in drive and started towards the one entrance and exit into the lot where he had come from when a police car pulled across blocking him in.

“What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me? How the…. You bitch! You’re wearing a wire aren’t you?”

“No, I…I have no clue what—“

Before Bette could say a thing, he had backhanded her across the face before ripping her blouse. “Where is it? Where the fuck is it?”  
  


She knew without a weapon she didn’t stand a chance. She reached under her blouse and pulled it out. “Here…take it.”

Preston grabbed the mic and threw it out the window. What he didn’t know is Bette had the cuff link that was still monitoring them.

Bette knew the situation was dire. He was now out of his mind with anger, knowing that where there was a wire, there was someone on the other end who had been recording everything. She wasn’t certain she was going to get out of this situation alive. Preston was desperate. If he was going to go down in some gunfire, he wasn’t going to go alone. She felt she had nothing to lose, and wanted to be sure she had at least been able to get some admission from him about Tina’s accident. “I’m sure you were disappointed that Tina had made it out of the car accident. Did you not think that you were the first one to come to my mind when she said someone was coming straight at her with the high beams on to run her off the road?”

Preston tightened the one hand he had on the steering wheel. “You would have been better off if you never got involved with her and stuck your nose in it.”

He hadn’t made a confession, and Bette needed that before she was to lose her life. It had to be for something. “You don’t even have the guts to admit you did it. You got rid of the wire…what is stopping you?”

Again he reacted violently and hit Bette in the face, this time causing blood to come from her nose. “You bet I fucking tried to run her off that road! Once again, you had to come to her rescue didn’t you? I was watching from a distance and there was her knightess in shining armor.”

The pain Bette felt was so intense that she barely heard the admission. She was certain he had broken her nose.

#

The hostage unit moved in, coming within 100 feet of the car. The unit commander used the bull horn to communicate. “Preston Duncan, let the hostage go.”

Preston was sweating and panicking. “Fuck…FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

“Let her leave the car and surrender.”

Preston had put the car in drive and put the pedal to the floor as he drove straight towards the double glass doors to the lobby. The glass shattered everywhere, and both he and Bette had been hit by the airbags once they deployed. With neither wearing a seatbelt, they were both sent forward before slamming back against the seat. Preston was still able to keep the gun on Bette who because of her light body weight had felt the impact harder.


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps, I have recently learned that there is a group of young peeps (why does that sound so cute writing that and saying it?) that have a little group and chat about this story... guessing who was behind the act of driving Tina off the road....what is going to happen next. Too cute. So... Nina said that because Laurel posted a selfie, that I should post an update. Ya all can thank Nina for it. ~ Enjoy ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 137**

Now that they were inside the building, there was much less visibility on them which caused a higher level of concern. By this time, the media had become involved due to the scanner chasers that they are known to be.

When Aaron saw the media, he knew he had to get in touch with Tina. Things were not going down the way they were supposed to, and before she started to hear anything on the news, it was best that he speak to her. A phone call might bring a lot more alarm, particularly if she heard any of the background noise with the police radios and such. 

“Chuck, do you need me here? I need to get over to Bette’s house and warn her partner. Looks like the media hounds are going to be running this any time.”

“No, we have the hostage unit and now rescue is on the way. We need to make contact with him. We have someone contacting his law office now to get his cell phone number. Hopefully it was in his pocket and not out in the car somewhere when he drove into the building.”

“Alright…keep me updated.”

“I will.”

#

Tina and Kit were chilling in the living room when the doorbell rang.

“You expecting anyone?” Kit asked.

“No…my nephew is suppose to come by much later…to play video games,” Tina said as she walked from the living room to the front door. When she looked through the window she was startled to see Aaron. 

“What…what’s happened?” Tina started to freak out. Her tone and volume escalating. “Where is she?”

“Hold on….now take it easy.”

Kit quickly stood from the sofa and made her way to the foyer. “What’s going on?”

“Aaron!” Tina shrieked as she started to cry. She could see his face was serious.

Aaron looked at Kit. 

“I’m Kit, Bette’s sister.”

“Ladies, let’s go into the living room okay?”

Kit looked at Tina. “What is happening Tina? I knew something was going on…what?”

“Your sister went undercover today for a meeting with Preston Duncan.”

“What do you mean undercover? What the fuck is everyone going undercover for? Where is she?”

“She…she is okay…we feel she is okay.”

Tina started to regain some control of her emotion. “But?”

“He has her hostage.”

Both women reacted with a shriek and couldn’t contain their emotion.

“Now…I wanted to come here because the media is there and I didn’t want you to see it on the news. I also know Bette was going to call you, and that you would be getting concerned, so I wanted to come here and tell you myself.”

“Take me to her,” Tina stated firmly. “I have to be there.”

“No way in hell. This is far too volatile.”

“She was there for me…my accident.”

Aaron was firm. “Tina, there is NO way you can be there. The police are all over the place, the hostage unit is there and those are the people that can and will do something. You won’t be able to do anything but get in the way and if you become an unnecessary distraction could only put her in more danger.”

“It’s my fault she was meeting with him. I knew I shouldn’t have let her look into my divorce. This…”

Kit rubbed Tina’s back. “No it isn’t your fault. Bette’s pursuit of justice has been there since she was a kid. That is why she wanted to go into law. Jesus…” She looked at Aaron. “Please, just tell us how this all happened that she was taken hostage?”

“She was supposed to meet him in this vacant lot. I had her wired. When he showed up, she stood outside her car, which probably was the biggest mistake because had she stayed in her car and he pulled a gun from his car, she could have taken off…if she kept the car running and in drive with her foot on the brake that is. But instead, he pulled a gun and forced her into his car.”

“Did he take off?” Tina asked.

“No, he is in the lot. Bette did a great job of letting me know he had a weapon because from my view I could only see his back. That is when I called the LAPD contact and they responded. When the hostage unit arrived and used the bull horn communicate to him, he drove the car through the plate glass doors into the vacant building to avoid open visibility.”

“Fuck…how are they going to help her then?” Tina was shaking. 

“The hostage unit is skilled Tina. They train thousands of hours for every possible situation.”

Kit placed her head in her hands. “Lord, please…”

Tina got up and grabbed the remote control then started to change channels to see if anyone was running anything yet.

“Channel 8 News was there,” Aaron said, which prompted Tina to leave it on that channel. “He found out she was wearing a wire.”

“Oh no…oh God, he is going to feel like he has nothing to lose now.”

“He tried to rip it off her, and Bette took it off and it was thrown out the window.”

“Great! Now no one will be able to hear a thing,” Kit exclaimed.

“Not necessarily. I had put a second camera and mic on her.”

“If he finds that he will be out of his mind…which is obviously is anyway,” Tina said.

“This is in a cuff link.”

That got the attention of both Kit and Tina. “A cuff link?”

“Yes, so at least the police will still be able to hear and see what is happening. It is infrared so even without a lot of lighting it will still be able to get a good picture. Tina…one more thing.”

“God, there is more?”

“She was able to get a confession out of him.”

“About the fraud in the divorce?”

“Some of that, but the paper trail speaks for itself with that. He was the one who had tried to drive you off the road that night.”

Kit’s eyes widened as did Tina’s. “Are you serious?” 

“I told Bette that I had narrowed it down to two car makes and models from some video footage. When he drove into the lot to meet her, he was driving a BMW 7 which is one of the possible cars. When he admitted to it, he didn’t know she had that second recording device in the link. He thought the wire was discarded and therefore no one was listening. He will be going to prison for a very long time…if he is taken alive.”

Tina and Kit both cringed before their attention was drawn to the TV which was coming in with breaking news.

“We are interrupting this broadcast to bring you breaking news. We are being told that a well-regarded Los Angeles attorney is being held hostage by another attorney in an abandoned lot of an old movie theatre. Let’s turn this over to Albert Jenkins who is live at the scene.”

“Thanks Myron. We are live at the Downtown Independent Movie lot where there has been a lot of police action. The SWAT team has just arrived and are in position at various locations along with the LAPD Hostage Unit. There has been very little shared with us concerning why these two attorneys were meeting here and why this turned into a very serious situation. When we are able to obtain more information we will bring it back to you live. This is Albert Jenkins, Channel 8 news.”

“This is…I can’t even…” Tina was beside herself. Her phone rang and she immediately grabbed it eager to think it could be Bette, but knowing full well it couldn’t be. “Hello.”

“Tina, have you seen the news? Do you think Bette knows who the attorney’s are?”

Tina started to cry.

“Tina? Tina?” Jen was a smart woman. “Oh no Tina….no…”

“It’s Preston Duncan and Bette. He has her…he …”

“Oh my God. I’m coming right over.”

#

Mike was just walking into the house as Jen was frantically grabbing her purse and car keys. 

“Hey…what-“

“Oh Mike…have you heard the news?”

“What news? Jen calm down, is Zach okay?”

“I’m sorry…yes…he will be getting off the bus soon. He can’t go to Bette’s house this afternoon like planned.”

“Okay. What is going on?”

“Preston Duncan…he took her hostage.”

“What?! Are you for real?”

“There was breaking news and I called Tina because they mentioned two attorney’s but gave no names. Tina broke down immediately and said it was Preston and Bette. They had met in the vacant lot of the Downtown Independent Movie lot. I feel so responsible for this…for pushing…”

“No more than I,” Mike said feeling just awful.

“I need to be with my sister.”

“Okay, go…be careful driving.”

“I will.”

#

Aaron called the commander. “What’s the news. Okay… look I had an idea. Can we put some pressure on Scott Brown? Tell him that he can probably cut a deal and plea with the courts if he cooperates?. They need to get him down there and have him tell Preston that he confessed to arranging the whole thing. That he will take the fall. Have him tell Preston anything to give him some motivation to let Bette go and do the right thing. Right…okay…I’ll be heading back soon.”

“You are going back? I should go too,” Tina said. “I want to be there, at least I will have some idea what is happening. Here I have no idea and the wondering will just drive me crazy.”

“No, you cannot be there. They wouldn’t let you anywhere close because of the possibility of stray bullets. They have blocks upon blocks cordoned off.”

“But you can get me through.”

“Tina, I won’t. It isn’t what Bette would want. She would want you safe.”

As soon as Jen showed up at the house, Aaron left. He felt more at ease now that Tina was surrounded by those close to her who could support her at this time.

Jen hugged her sister, while Tina cried. “Stay positive Tina.”

“I feel so helpless. This is all my fault…if she hadn’t gotten involved in my divorce…”

“Shhh…” Jen knew she had put a lot of pressure on Tina regarding the divorce, and felt indirectly responsible as well. “I’m sorry Tina.”

When they released their embrace, Jen gave Kit a hug as well. “Have you heard anything new?”

“Nothing. We have the TV on just in case they break in with more information.”

#

“Get over there,” Preston said after they both were able to exit the vehicle. “They want me, they are going to need to come and get me.”

“What do you think you are going to be able to do Preston? Nothing good will come of this if you hurt me or anyone else. Just surrender yourself.”

“And go to jail?”

“So what is it that you want?”

Preston was more agitated than ever. He knew that there was no good way out of any of this. He grabbed Bette and put the gun to her head. “Walk.”

He used her as a shield as he walked towards the now open area where his car had drove through.

“Stand down! Stand down!” The commander shouted to the team and into the radio. 

One of the negotiator’s started to walk towards Preston with his arms up. “I’m not armed. I am bringing you a cell phone okay? We need to keep communication going.”

“Stay back! Get back or I swear I’ll blow her brains out right here.”

“Okay…stay cool man…” The negotiator placed the phone on the ground and kicked it as far as he could. “Just take that okay? We will call you and talk about whatever it is you want.”

#

Meanwhile, the LAPD and Attorney General’s office had been contacted and were working together with Scott Brown.

“Look Mr. Brown, there is a pile of evidence that you were working with Preston Duncan. There is a mountain of fraud here and you will be looking at not only a loss of license, but jail time. It might be a really good idea to cooperate.”

They had been talking with Scott for at last 30 minutes, at one time had even asked for a lawyer, which he quickly redacted once he realized it would be much better to cooperate.

“Fine, what do you want me to do?”


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I meant to post this last night. Thanks so much for your continued interest. I may not reply to everyone, but I do read each and every comment and it makes me happy that you think so much of this little tale. Hold on tight! ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 138**

Within a very short time, Scott Brown was on the scene with the LAPD. The Commander went over the instructions as to what he was to say in order to help de-escalate the situation.

The Commander had dialed the phone they had provided to Preston. He had instructed Bette to pick it up, so while she was holding it in her hand, it had rung and Preston ordered her to answer it. Upon answering the phone, Bette placed it on speaker.

“Preston…it…it’s Scott. I…I told them that it was me, my idea…all of it.”

Bette looked at Preston. “I told you…now they know he was involved. If you go any further, this is going to be a much bigger mess than you could ever imagine getting out of.”

“Fuck you!” Preston said to Bette, before addressing Scott. “I’m not stupid. My license is gone and the only reason you are out there touting your bullshit Scott is because you are taking a fucking plea deal.”

Scott looked towards the Commander. The thing about attorneys is they know law, and Preston wasn’t stupid. The Commander took the phone from Scott. “Preston, you must release the hostage.”

“Like hell!”

“There is no way out of this except for you to release the hostage.”

The local news chopper was flying above and carrying a live feed.

#

When the breaking news came in, all 3 women stopped talking to watch the feed. 

“Oh my God, there she is…” Tina cried. She immediately placed her hands to her mouth and walked closer to the already enormous television, hoping to see Bette even closer. 

The tears were flowing down Kit’s face as she watched in horror while they listened to the reporters. 

Jen was simply stunned as she watched on. 

The room was eerily silent except for the sound coming from the television, and Tina’s sobs.

#

Bette’s cuff link camera and audio continued to provide essential information to the LAPD. Her ability to keep a cool head and keep things together while the police did their jobs was beneficial to the situation as a whole.

“You are a lawyer…you know you can plea out as well. Okay, I get you lose your license to practice, but do you not think you can’t get another decent job?”

Preston was continuing to sweat. He started to slowly walk backwards towards the building he had brought them out of. The last thing the police wanted was for them to be moving back into a building where they would lose sight of him.

Once they were back inside, he let go of his grip around Bette’s neck. “Don’t try anything. I swear I won’t think twice about blowing your head off.”

Bette took a few steps back and sat on the floor. Preston rested against the back of the car. They were both still close enough to the once glass doors for daylight to partially illuminate the inside, but for the most part the building served as their protection.

“Seems like Scott is taking a deal,” Bette said, still hoping to derive more information from Preston’s mouth himself.

“No good coward. He was the one to make the offer to me…telling me that if I didn’t get the house appraised, and just threw a bone to Tina, then they would make it worth my while.”

“They…as in Scott and his client Eddie Kennard.” Bette never did get Eddie’s last name, and was under the assumption Tina’s last name was her maiden name, but she said Kennard so that Preston would correct her and his legal name would be on record.

“No not Kennard…Scannell. Eddie Scannell. He was in on it. Scott told him that he could get him a great deal, with a smaller payout to me, rather than settling on a fair settlement for Tina.”

“Why Preston? Why get sucked into it?”

“It was easy…it was becoming easier. That wasn’t the first time Scott and I worked together on cases like this and making deals.”

Bette shook her head. “The way I figure it, Tina was cheated out of at least a few hundred thousand dollars.”

“That’s why Eddie was okay with me getting a $50,000 kickback. Beats having to pay her another $250 grand at least.”

Bette was going to continue to push. “Not to mention, the deal she had was bullshit. The credit cards being paid off? Come on Preston…much of what was charged to those cards Eddie had benefited from as well…trips…down payment on his car…and so much more. As for her student loans, that allowed her to get into a higher paying job, which, while Eddie was unemployed, that higher paying job allowed her to carry the finances. So in the end, Tina was taken advantage of by all three of you assholes.” Bette’s anger started to get the best of her as she laid everything out.

“Fuck you Porter,” Preston said as he raised the gun and pointed it in her direction.

“How long did you think you could keep this scam going?”

“It would have kept going if it wasn’t for you and your fucking big shot attorney ego of yours. Always trying to maintain justice!”

Once again, Preston ordered Bette to stand and grabbed her as he returned to the parking lot outside.

“I’m gonna kill this rat…this right here…she is a rat. Attorney’s stick together, but this bitch…she…she is above the law. The great Bette Porter…perfect Bette Porter.”

One of the SWAT officers had him perfectly lined up in his telescope sight. He confirmed with this Commander.

Bette cringed. Preston was losing his shit and he was escalating. She wasn’t sure she would honestly get out of this alive. He obviously was not going to jail, and he was either going to get taken out by SWAT, or he was going to kill her and then himself. Her mind quickly went to Tina. How incredibly traumatic such a loss would be to her. She knew she could not overpower him, even if she tried to use some of her self-defense moves that she had learned when she had taken classes many years ago.

“Confirm you can neutralize.”

“Confirmed.”

“Take it,” The Commander instructed.

#

The women were fixated on the television screen. When Preston walked Bette back into the building, they had become especially concerned. It was hard enough to see a visual of Bette as a hostage, but when she was out of sight it had escalated their emotions. Now she was once again visible.

“It doesn’t seem like they are making any progress! I don’t know why that damn reporter keeps saying the same stuff over and over.” Tina’s voice was trembling.

“Thank you Myron, the SWAT team has the perimeter contained. They aren’t giving us much information at all as to what the status is of the hostage.”

#

As Preston continued to rage, Bette’s confidence that she would get out of this alive was rapidly diminishing. She felt the gun against her temple while her sheer blouse was sticking to her wet skin. The California air was humid, which was adding to the heated situation.

“This woman will die today, and I will be –“

It all happened so fast, yet it felt like it was in slow motion. The sheer noise, the feeling of liquid splattering on her clothes and exposed skin, and the sudden release of his body weight from hers as he dropped to the ground bringing her down with him.

#

The news media didn’t have an opportunity to know what was going to happen when they were live, but when it did, it was broadcast across live television.

“OH MY GOD!” Kit yelled just as Tina grabbed her mouth and started to feel herself hyperventilate.

“What? What just…” Jen was in shock. One minute Bette and Preston were standing, and the next they both were on the ground.

“Wh…what….” Tina’s hands were shaking and her legs immediately went weak. She literally just kneeled to the floor as her sister grabbed her.

“Myron, can you tell us what just happened?” The news desk was waiting for their reporter on the scene to report.

Myron was cupping the earbud as he was trying to get some confirmation was to what was happening. The SWAT team had run into the parking lot and no one could get a good visible picture of Preston or Bette anymore. “Albert…we do not have a confirmation yet, but it appears that there was – hold on….okay, I am being told by the SWAT representative that the suspect has been neutralized. They have not confirmed anything about the hostage just yet. We are now seeing more police and rescue starting to enter the parking lot.

“Confirm something God damn it!” Tina yelled.

Jen continued to rub Tina’s back, as Kit just sat in shock with tears. Her attention was interrupted by an incoming call from Shane. “Shane.”

“Kit…I heard…where are you?”

“At Bette’s.”

“Is Tina there? Do you know anything yet?”

“No, No! Just come over.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

Shane called Dana and neither she nor Alice had known what was going on. When she told them, they said they were going to also meet at Bette’s house.

#

At the scene, the medics were able to get to Preston and confirmed he was deceased. Bette was insisting she could stand, but was being instructed to stay where she was by the medics who were assessing her. Though the brunette usually would continue to challenge an instruction contrary to what she wanted, she complied.

“Aaron…someone get Aaron here.”

The SWAT Commander was already being escorted to Bette just as the EMT’s were getting her on the stretcher. 

“Bette…” Aaron said as he got to her.

Bette had tears coming down her eyes. Once Aaron could see the blood on her face from her nose, the bruises that already formed from the punches she had taken early on, he felt sickened. 

“Call Tina. Tell her I’m okay.”

“I was there, she has your sister there with her and her sister also showed up too. She has people with her Bette. I’ll call her.” Aaron turned to the medics. “What hospital will you be taking her?”

“LACUSC.”

“Bette, I’ll call Tina and let her know.”

“Tell her not to show up until I call her. They need to clean me up.” Little did Bette know, the news chopper above had zoomed in when the medics were with her. Most of the blood on her shirt was secondary from the victim.

“I will,” Aaron said. “I will go to the house.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Bette said as tears once more streamed down her face. The reality of how close to death she was hit Bette very hard.

#

Shane, Alice and Dana had gathered with Tina, Kit and Jen. All of them fixated on the news and hoping to get some information. The moment that the chopper had given a short visual of Bette, everyone started to talk at once.

“Is that blood?....was she shot?....OMG…I can’t tell if she is communicating…” were some of the things that came all at once from them.

Tina’s phone rang which took her attention from the TV to her phone. “Hello.”

“It’s Aaron…she’s okay.”

Tina started to sob and place her hand over her face which prompted each of the other women to be further startled, feeling it very well was bad news until she uttered the next few words.

“…Thank God.” Tina hung up the phone. “She’s okay…that was Aaron.”

“Who’s Aaron?” Shane asked.

“He is the Private Investigator that works with Bette. He was here earlier to break the news…he…” Tina started to cry again. “I just…”

Kit hugged Tina. “Shhh...I know…thank you sweet Jesus…thank you. Baby girl is okay.”

“He said he is coming over.”

“We should go to the hospital. Where is she--?”

“No, he said Bette told him that she will call me but doesn’t want me there.”

“…Um..and since when do we listen to Bette?” Alice chimed in, causing Dana to give her an admonishing look.

“We have to respect Bette’s wishes,” Tina said. “Do you think I don’t want to rush right to her? God…more than anything!”

Kit concurred with what Tina said. “We have to respect what Bette had said.”


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thanks for your patience. I have been busy writing with a few people and catching up with friends through Zoom and private groups, and forgot to come in and post. Sorry! Thank you so much for your comments here and elsewhere. I often feel that I can do better when it comes to my writing and other places in my life, so I will always strive to do that for you and for myself. Big shout out to my girlfriend Kat, who remains my source of inspiration, strength, and more. Love you babe. xoxo ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 139**

Once Bette got to the hospital, the nurses had started to clean her face which made the bruising stand out more, but the blood from her nose and secondary from Preston was being slowly removed. 

The doctor had done a physical exam, and once he had tended to the nose he said it felt like a minor fracture and ordered x-rays for confirmation. Bette asked if she could make a call to her ‘wife’ and they gave her the portable phone available in the E.R. 

#

Tina’s cell phone rang which was marked “Caller ID Unknown” but she answered it nonetheless considering what was going on. “Hello.”

“Tee…”

“Bette! Oh baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah, maybe just a minor fracture to my nose. They said I need to ice it but no surgery or anything.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Physically…yes.”

Tina knew that emotionally, what Bette went through was horrifying. She couldn’t wait to be able to hold her and make her feel as safe as she could. “Can I come to the hospital?”

“Yes…” Bette lowered her voice. “Just tell them you’re my wife if they should ask or give you a hard time.”

It was the first time Tina smiled since this whole ordeal. “Okay. Kit and the girls are here, and my sister too so I have had people here.”

“Aaron had told me. I’m glad you had support.”

Tina couldn’t believe that Bette was more concerned with her having support than for her own well-being. “I’ll be there.”

“Okay..”

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too Tee.”

When Tina ended the call, everyone had questions of how she sounded and if she was okay. Tina shared that it seems it may be a minor fracture to her nose and she would be going to the hospital. The women offered to join her, but she said she wanted to go by herself. She started to gather her purse when Aaron showed up at the house with one of the LAPD officers who stayed in the car.

“Hey Tina…here’s Bette’s purse. They will need to process her car as part of the reconstruction team, but once that is done I’ll get it back here to her.”

Tina placed Bette’s purse on the kitchen chair. “I was just getting my stuff together to go to the hospital.”

“Maybe you should bring her some clothes…she got a little messy from…”

Tina looked at Aaron, realizing she didn’t even ask about Preston. “The reporter said something about him being neutralized and there were so many police…is he in custody or-“

“Deceased. One of the sniper’s took him out. Most of what got on Bette’s clothes was from him so she will probably appreciate something fresh. I am sure she knows, but they will want her clothes for evidence as well.”

Tina grabbed some clothes for Bette and as she was ready to leave, she realized she had no car, seeing as her car was totaled and she and Bette were meant to go car shopping over the weekend. “Fuck, I don’t even have a car.”

“Take mine Tina,” Kit offered. “I can go with you if you want.”

“I’m okay to drive. You don’t mind?”

“No, not at all.”

Tina took Kit’s keys, gave her a quick hug and headed to the hospital.

“Should we stay?” Dana asked. “I mean, maybe Tina and Bette will just want some privacy when they return.”

“I have to know the details,” Alice said.

“Al! Seriously?” Shane frowned. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. “I’m not going to be here. Tina will tell her that we were here, and the fact we were here to support Tina will mean a lot to her.”

“I’m going to head out myself,” Jen added. “Thank you all for being such good friends to Tina too. I know it helped that you were all here with her.”

“These ladies are a tight group,” Kit said with a warm smile. “Tina is part of our family now.”

Everyone left but Kit. She wanted to see her sister in person once she came home and then planned to give both ladies privacy soon thereafter.

#

The staff brought Tina to the room that Bette was in. The moment Tina saw Bette, she started to cry as she placed her purse and bag on the bed.

“Come here,” Bette said, ready to comfort Tina.

“Jesus Bette… I should be comforting you. Tina embraced Bette and wasn’t about to let go. “I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you.”

Bette rubbed Tina’s back as she held her tight. “Not going to happen.”

Tina wouldn’t let go. She was afraid if she did, Bette would just slip away. “I was so scared.”

“Shhh…I know…it’s okay. All of it. You won’t have to worry about him. I got him to admit everything. He would have been in jail for a long time if he wasn’t dead.”

Tina finally released her embrace. “I don’t care about any of that. I just care about you.” As she stared at Bette, it was the first time she could see how banged up her face was. “That bastard hit you and did all this to you?”

“It isn’t as bad as it looks.”

“I swear…he is lucky he is dead because –“

“Ms. Porter…oh hello. I’m Dr. Kingston.”

“Hi, I’m Tina.”

The doctor turned back to Bette. “You are all set. Just ice the nose as I said and take some Tylenol for the discomfort. 

The nurse that accompanied the doctor handed Bette the discharge papers to sign and handed over her bag of clothes. “Feel better.”

“Thank you.”

“Bette, I brought you some clothes.” Tina took hold of the bag she had brought in and went through it. “I have some fresh underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt.”

“Thanks Tee.”

“Aaron said the clothes that you were wearing, they will want to take for evidence.”

“The LAPD was already here and took them”

“Okay.”

Bette took the bag and went into the bathroom off of her room to change. Tina had started to get tearful while Bette was out of the room, reflecting on her bruised face and feeling extremely responsible for the physical and emotional pain that Bette endured. If she had kept her heels dug in on the whole divorce thing, Bette wouldn’t have endured all she did.

#

When Bette came out of the bathroom, it helped a little bit to see that she was in her own clothes, but her face was still banged up quite a bit. They both walked to the car, with Bette prepared to drive until Tina firmly denied her request. “You can sit in the passenger seat and just sit back and relax.”

“I have driven your car before.”

“I know. On another note, Aaron said your car will be part of the case and will be processed but once it is, he will bring it to your house. He did bring your purse which I assume your phone was in?”

“Yes, it was. I need to remember to give Ellie a call because no doubt this will be all over the news. She may have already been trying to call my phone.”

“Do you want to use my phone to call? Kit is at the house and you might get caught up with her before talking with Ellie.”

“That’s a good point.” Bette took Tina’s phone and dialed Ellie. When Ellie answered, she had told Bette she had started getting worried knowing what was going down and that she had not returned to the office, but she never put the news on. Bette explained she was okay, and that she would be at work the next day, which Tina was outwardly disagreeing with albeit silent at first until Bette ended the call.

“Why are you saying that you are going to work tomorrow?”

“Because I am.”

“No you’re not.”

“Tee…I am okay. I have a minor fracture with my nose.”

“Bette, do you understand the trauma you were put through?”

Bette hesitated a moment. “Yes, of course I do. But that isn’t going to heal overnight anyway. I need to lose myself in my work Tina. I have already been getting behind this week, so I can’t just take a day off because I might feel emotional or something.”

“I don’t agree with you. You should at least take one day off.”

“I can’t. I have too much work.”

“You don’t even have a car.”

Bette turned and arched her brow. 

“I bet you wish you had supported my desire to buy a car right away.”

Bette rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t wish that. I’ll have to call Ellie back later and tell her to pick me up in the morning.”

“Bette—“ Tina didn’t want to push the issue too much, as Bette was already through hell and back so she didn’t finish her sentence. But she was sure going to revisit it in the morning should Bette wake and start getting ready for work.

Once they approached Bette’s driveway, Tina was stunned and furious to see the car that pulled in just before them.

“Take it easy,” Bette warned as she watched Tina’s eyes and behavior begin to escalate before she had even left the car. 

“Like hell I will.” Tina exited the car and yelled out to Jodi as she was starting to approach the front steps. “You need to get your ass off this property, NOW!”

Jodi turned to see Tina walking towards her and Bette on her heals.

“I am not here to see you,” Jodi responded, looking towards Bette.

“What are you doing here?” Bette asked, which prompted Jodi to take on a horrified expression as Bette’s injuries became more visible the closer she had gotten.

Before Jodi could answer, Tina was all over her. “Get the fuck out of here and stay out. I told you before to stay away.”

“I was watching the news…I was…just horrified and…”

Tina took a step closer, bringing little room between she and Jodi. “I will only tell you once more, to take your pathetic ass elsewhere. You had your opportunity with Bette and it is over and has been over. You get no second chance, and if you continue to try to insert yourself in our lives, I will have the law come down so hard on your ass you will wish you never fucking met me.”

Bette herself was taken back by Tina’s assertiveness. Before Jodi could respond, Kit had come out onto the front step to observe. She didn’t add anything, for it was important that Tina be able to assert herself without anyone’s help.

“I didn’t come here for a problem.”

“The moment you turned down this street…no…actually, the moment you wiggled your way into her life again…into her house…you came here for a problem. I’m telling you one final time to stay out of our lives.”

Jodi looked at Bette. “I honestly was just coming by to make sure you were okay. I’m sorry.”

Bette knew that Jodi was hoping she would say something…anything that might contradict Tina’s position. Bette’s silence spoke just as loud as Tina’s terms.


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps! I have been busy working on a project with Kat and someone else, which I know you are gonna absolutely LOVE, but it is under wraps for now. It has kept me busy, and it is pretty exciting. That aside, I want to thank each of you for your support here and other places. You guys are the best and there are no fans like Tibette fans. Nothing compares. ;-) Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chappie. ~ Enjoy~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 140**

Jodi stared at Bette, and when nothing came she turned towards her car and left.

“Do you think she understood now?” Tina said as she turned towards Bette, the fire still in her eyes.

“Um…I should say so.”

“Good.”

Bette placed her arm around Tina as they walked towards the front step. “You were pretty hot…” Bette chuckled. “Kind of turned me on a little.”

“Behave,” Tina warned as they started up the steps.

“Girrrrl, I don’t think that girl knows what just hit her.”

Tina laughed as did Bette. 

“Oh baby girl…” Kit teared up before gently hugging her sister. “I was…out of my mind worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry you went through that Kit.”

“Don’t be sorry for me.”

Everyone went into the house to converse a bit more. Bette excused herself so she could take a shower. While Tina had brought her some fresh clothes, she wanted to properly wash away any remnants of the hostage situation she endured.

“Kit, I’ll be right back. I want to make sure she is okay.”

“Alright.”

Tina followed Bette into the bathroom where she found her staring at herself in the mirror. “Babe…” She gently touched her bare back.

Bette stared at her face and the marks on her chest where the wire was pulled off. The fear of all that happened started to weigh on her. She was able to hold it together, for the most part, but the realization of how bad things that gotten was hitting her.

Tina turned Bette and held her. “Baby…it’s okay. You’re safe.”

Bette surrendered to Tina’s embrace and started to cry. She seldom would allow herself the vulnerability to do so, but Tina’s strength showed through many times, and she felt safe enough to let go. After about ten minutes, Bette had gathered herself and made her way to the shower.

“I can stay here with you,” Tina offered.

“I’m okay. Keep Kit company. I won’t be long.”

Tina hesitated a moment, watching as Bette made her way into the shower before returning to the living room.

“Is she okay? Well…you known what I mean,” Kit asked.

“She is pretty fragile right now. I think it is all hitting her what happened…the casualty…her own mortality.”

“Tina, I think I’m going to go…”

“Why? It’s okay.”

“No, you know I think it is best that Bette just be with you right now. You know I’m only a phone call away. She doesn’t need to feel like she has to talk simply because I am here. She may just want to be in the quietness of her house and you.”

“I think she will be okay with you here Kit.”

Kit grabbed her purse. “She may, but I think she will feel like she has to talk…converse. With you she can just sit in silence.”

Tina nodded and gave Kit a long hug. “Thank you for being here with me. I couldn’t imagine being here alone with Aaron came over to break the news.”

“I’m grateful I was here with you, and that Bette is okay. I need to go to my place so I don’t have to try to be strong. I’m still a wreck over all of it”

“I know you are. We are here if you need anything as well.”

“Thanks.”

Tina started to throw together a casserole as she waited for Bette to finish her shower. When Bette returned to the kitchen, she was in a pair of light capris and a t-shirt and felt refreshed. 

Tina turned when she heard her approach. “You feel better?”

Bette nodded as she took a seat at the kitchen island. “Like I purged some parts of today from my body.”

Tina put the casserole in the oven and went over to Bette. “What can I do?”

Bette looked up at Tina who was standing right next to her with her hand on her back. “Just be…that’s all.”

Tina slid her hand behind Bette’s neck and kissed the top of her forehead. “Whatever you need.”

“What are you making?” Bette asked as she looked towards the stove.

“I threw together a little summer squash and mushroom casserole. It will take about a half hour to bake.”

“It smells good…though I’m not very hungry.”

“It’s okay. You eat what you can. Do you want to rest on the sofa until it’s done?”

Truth was, Bette didn’t feel like she wanted to be anywhere…she was concerned how all of this was starting to hit her.

“Babe?”

“Pardon?”

“Did you want to rest on the sofa?”

“Maybe…” Bette rose from the chair and walked over to the living room where she made herself comfortable. 

Tina brought her some ice for her nose, a bottle of water and some Tylenol. “Here, the doctor said this would help.”

“Thank you.” Bette took the pills. As a reaction, she reached for the clicker which Tina gently interceded.

“I don’t think it would be wise to watch any TV tonight, or for a few days.”

Tina sat on the sofa, and let Bette lean into her while she held the small ice bag to her nose. Tina’s arms encompassed the brunette who she knew had suffered greatly due to her wanting to seek justice on her behalf. Indeed, Tina felt a deep responsibility for what her love had endured both physically and emotionally. 

#

Various state and federal agencies had embarked upon the scene to secure evidence and file proper reports. Where a civilian was killed, fraud was involved that extended beyond Preston Duncan, there was still the need to build a case against Scott Brown who had been linked to fraudulent actions which deprived one part of fair process in her divorce. Knowing Bette how Aaron had known her, she was likely going to want her car sooner than later, so once they had allowed her car to be released, he drove it to her home while another LAPD officer followed him so he could get a ride back.

When he arrived at the house, Bette and Tina had finished dinner and were once again resting in the living room. Tina had put some soft spa music on and lit some candles that were placed around the living room. She wanted to create a comforting ambience for Bette so she could relax.

Tina had rose from the sofa to go to the door when they heard a knock. “Aaron…come in.”

“Tina…how is Bette?”

“She’s resting in the living room.”

“Good…she went through a lot. Look, I have her car back here. They have done what they need to do, so I wanted to get it back here so it was one less thing she had to be concerned about.”

Tina lowered her voice. “What happens now? Does she have to testify…go to court?”

“Where it is considered a civilian death, there may be a wrongful death suit brought by the family. That won’t be happening so soon that Bette would need to worry about in the foreseeable future.”

“What about all the fraud involved in the divorce?” 

“The state’s Attorney General’s office is involved and will be handing that here forward.”

“Okay. Do you want to say hello to her?”

“You know, I’ll let her relax. If either of you need anything, please let me know.”

“Thank you for everything,” Tina said before Aaron left and made his way back to the car. Tina returned to the living room.

“I thought he would come in.”

“I told him you were resting, but I did offer for him to come say hello. He wanted you to rest.”

“Okay.”

Tina resumed her position on the sofa and pulled Bette back into her. “Do you need anything?”

“No…I’m okay.”

Tina knew Bette was far from okay. She was wounded now, in a few ways. She caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. “You know…it’s okay not to be okay.”

“I know,” Bette uttered. “This is nice…this is what I need.” Bette’s eyes appreciated the soft glow the candles provided. Her ears appreciated the soft music that filled the air. Her body appreciated the safety that Tina’s arms offered. All of this is what Bette Porter needed, and was grateful to have.

#

The next day Bette woke to find more bruising from her fractured nose. The pain was dull and steady, but the Tylenol was proving to be helpful as long as she was taking it steady. Tina turned over and smiled at her lady before leaning in and planting a tender kiss on her lips. “Happy Birthday babe.”

Bette was surprised that Tina remembered the day. She had only mentioned it one time early in their relationship. “Thank you. What a birthday huh? I nearly…”

“Shh…but you didn’t. You are here and you are officially an old lady.”

Bette raised both brows. “Excuse me?”

Tina laughed into Bette’s arm. “I’m teasing you.”

“I would like to refer to it as simply celebrating the 20th anniversary of my 26th birthday.”

“Hey, now that works. So…seeing that it is your birthday, how about you just stay home today and let me pamper you?”

“Tee, I can’t. There is so much I need to do. I just can’t.”

Though Tina hadn’t talked to the girls about the dinner reservation they made last week for this evening, it didn’t look like Bette would be up to going, especially if she was going to be at work a good part of the day. She would need to call them later.

Bette sat up in bed, prepared to get up to get dressed for work.

“Babe…if you feel you have to go in, can’t you go in later?”

“Tee, that isn’t an option. I have a ton of work I need to get done. Not only do I need to get there, but I will probably need to work late as well.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea. It is bad enough to go in, but to stay late too?”

Bette stood from the bed. She was stressed enough as it was, and falling further behind on her work would only stress her out a lot more. “I’m sorry. I really need to do what I do.”

Tina wasn’t going to get into an argument with Bette. She wanted to be the person Bette would run to, not away from. If she continued to push the issue, then it wasn’t going to serve a thing. “I will bring you lunch but I really would like you home for your dinner to celebrate your birthday with me.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Bette said as she started to slip into pair of slacks. “I can order something to be delivered.”

“Bette, would you please let me do that?”

“How do you suppose you will do that when you don’t have a car?”

“I figured I would drive you to work and drop you off. Do you have a microwave there?”

“Yes.”

“I can pack you some of the casserole to heat up for lunch if you want. Then I’ll just come back later when you are through with work.

Bette was placing her cuff links on, thinking back to the previous day when one of those cuff links was a video camera. Her mind started to drift back to that moment.

“Did you hear me?”

“Pardon?”

Tina repeated her plan, at which time Bette agreed. The blonde got out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes before heading to the kitchen and making them one of her healthy protein shakes. She wanted to be sure Bette at least had something in her stomach to start the day.

Within the hour, Tina had drove Bette to work. “Now…remember, if you want to come home I can come get you at any time.”

“I know.”

Bette started to open the car door when Tina placed her hand on her leg. “You’re forgetting something.”

“Huh?”

Tina pointed to her lips

“Sorry Tee. I am…my head is…”

“Shhh…I know. Babe this is why I said that you needed some time. Your mind isn’t clear because of everything that happened.”

Bette turned and leaned in to kiss Tina. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

Once Bette was out of the car, Tina called Kit to let her know that she would be cancelling the reservation. Bette was going to be working late, and she would be unpredictable and likely not up to having a get together. She asked what Bette’s favorite dish was and Kit said she would text her the recipe for their mom’s good ole jambalaya. While Tina was out, she had gone to the grocery store to get the ingredients so Bette could at least have something special on her birthday.

#

Scott Brown ended up taking a plea deal, which had brought Tina’s ex-husband into the legal entanglement. Though there wasn’t as much hard proof he had a _full_ awareness of the deal that was being made between his attorney and Tina’s, there was enough that a judicial review board would be expediting a refiling of the divorce settlement. This word came down by the afternoon, which was incredibly swift, but considering the popularity of the attorney’s and the publicity, it was necessary to handle the investigation and case with a sense of urgency.


	141. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and enjoying this crazy fan fic. I hope you like this next chapter. I wish this system had messenger but it doesn't. If you need to reach out, you can get me on Twitter at: @Chickii_69 or you can email me at: chicki.author@yahoo.com  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Chicki

**CHAPTER 141**

Bette had slowly been going through the tasks that were on her schedule and ones she had to reschedule when Aaron had stopped by her office. He updated her on the Attorney General’s investigation, and indicated that Tina would need to be represented by a new attorney, though it was more for semantics as the evidence would speak for itself.

“I’ll make a phone call,” Bette said.

“Who are you thinking of?”

“John Potter.” Bette didn’t have to give it much thought. He was one of the best divorce attorney’s.

“Bette, he is pretty expensive. The evidence is all there. An attorney with much less experience would likely be fine. Potter goes for the jugular and his price tag shows you pay for it.”

“I don’t care. We didn’t come this far to have some half-ass attorney fuck it all up. I want the best.”

“Have you talked to Tina?”

“I will…she is supposed to come by later this afternoon.”

“Okay. If I can do anything else, just give me a shout.” Aaron stood from the chair and turned back towards Bette. “Probably not a bad idea to go home early counselor.”

Bette smiled and gave him a look that said that wasn’t going to happen.

Ellie had still been stunned by how banged up Bette looked when she had seen her first come into work. While it had gotten a little easier, she still felt her heart skip a beat each time she came into her office to get something signed or pass something by her. Ellie was proving to be a big help in keeping Bette on track, and focused on what was needed in order to catch up with their calendar. By the afternoon, Bette felt she was in a much better shape, though the one thing she was having a difficult time anticipating was when she would reschedule her depositions for as she didn’t want her clients or the opposing attorneys and insurance company representatives seeing her with such fresh bruises. She loathed having to push things off as she was an extremely structured woman, and didn’t like when things mucked it up.

Tina had called Bette around lunchtime to make sure she heated up her lunch, and they chatted for a little bit but not too long as Bette wanted to get back to her work. By dinner time, she placed another call to determine what time she should come get her.

“Hey Tee.”

“Hey, just checking in with you to see what time she should be there.”

Bette looked at the time. It was now 5pm. “I have maybe another hour of work that I need to get done…”

“Okay. I will be there around 6pm then.”

“I was hoping to stay longer but I’m getting tired.”

“Okay, I can make something for us for dinner.

“You don’t have to cook. We can just order something from somewhere.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s your birthday. I want to make dinner.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

“Love you babe…”

“Love you too.”

Tina used some free time to get a beautiful arrangement of flowers, a card filled with sentiment which she only added to in her own words, and ingredients to bake a cake. Once home, she baked the cake and while it was cooling off she had started the jambalaya and then set the table with candles. Before she realized it, it was time to go and get Bette.

Bette was finishing up an email when Tina walked into her office. “Hey.”

Bette jumped, alarmed as she had not heard Tina. “Fuck Tina!”

Tina was taken back at how surprised Bette was and her reaction.

“I’m sorry…it’s just…I didn’t hear you.”

Tina could see Bette’s hyper vigilance and why it was there. “It’s okay. I’m sorry…I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay. I’m just about ready. Just finishing up this email.”

The lamp on the desk offered a glow which highlighted Bette’s wounds on her face. The visual was often hard for Tina to bear, as it was that constant reminder of what Bette endured.

“Alright…finally! What a fucking exhausting day.”

“Maybe a certain blonde might have been right about working too long?”

Bette smiled as she grabbed her purse and briefcase then hesitated by Tina to give her a kiss. “You were right. But, at the same time, I did get so much done that I feel much more relaxed.”

Tina reached for Bette’s briefcase. “I can take that.”

“Tee, I can—“

“Shh…you need to let people do for you.” Tina took hold of the briefcase once Bette surrendered it. 

“Thank you.”

On the way home, the couple discussed a few things, but didn’t go into much detail. Bette was looking exhausted though she was trying hard to hide it. Once they arrived home and Bette exited the car in the garage, she could smell the all too familiar jambalaya. “Is that what I think it might be?”

“I don’t know. What do you think it might be?”

Once Bette was in the house, there wasn’t any doubt what it was. “Tee, I didn’t know you knew how to make jambalaya.”

“I didn’t know I did either!” Tina laughed. “I called Kit and asked what your favorite meal was and she said your mom’s jambalaya. Now I know for sure that it won’t be as good as hers, but I can keep trying until I perfect it.”

Bette smiled, at such a gesture. “Thank you.”

While Bette brought her suitcase to the office, Tina placed their meals in their plates and poured a glass of wine for both of them. 

When Bette returned, she slipped a hand around Tina’s waist and gave her a kiss. “You’re the best.”

It made Tina happy that she could make Bette so happy, especially now. “So today went okay?”

“Yeah…it did. Aaron stopped by. He said that Scott took a plea deal and I guess your ex-husband was involved in it to a degree, there wasn’t hard evidence that he had full awareness. However, there is enough that the judicial review board will be refiling the divorce settlement.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, all aspects of the divorce will be under review. It will be expedited considering the sensitivity of this case as a whole. They don’t want the media to be reporting that it is being sat on, so it should move fast.”

“Will I have to be in court and testify about anything?”

“No. A new attorney will be needed, more for semantics because the evidence and everything really speaks for itself.”

“At my expense?”

Bette stared at her plate, rather excited to sample her mom’s recipe that Tina attempted. “It should and probably would be something that is reimbursed by the state considering there was fraud involved which is now prompting a second case.” 

“That kind of sucks.”

“I have a great lawyer in mind. John Potter. One of the best. Oh my God…this is…Jesus Tina, this is like my mom was here making it herself.”

“Really?” Tina sampled some herself, and agreed it was good, but was more overjoyed to think that it came so close to what Bette’s mom was able to put together.

“Yes, really.”

“Now…what about this John Potter who is one of the best?”

“Oh he is. Without a doubt.”

“And probably the most expensive. I can’t afford paying another attorney Bette.”

“Let’s not worry about that now.”

“I am worried about it. He would have to be compensated. A lawyer who is one of the best doesn’t come cheap.”

“Tee…” Bette placed her hand over Tina’s. “I will handle the cost.”

“Oh no…no way.”

“Tina, trust me…you don’t want some fucking moron taking your case. Even though Aaron said it was more semantics, if at some point it takes a turn, you want the best.”

“Bette, you know how I feel about having you pay for things.”

“I do, but I am asking you…please let me make sure you have the best. I don’t want all of this…yesterday included to be for nothing. It has to be done the right way or it was for nothing.”

Tina had to trust Bette. She had placed her trust in her all along, and even though things did go south the day before, that wasn’t Bette’s fault. In the end, Bette did tell her early on she felt something wasn’t right with the divorce settlement, and she was spot on.

“Okay…but if things change and I am awarded any amount of money then you are getting paid back. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

That night, following Bette’s shower, Tina had set the living room up the same way she did the night before. She put on some soft classical music, lit several candles, and made the sofa cozy for her and Bette to cuddle close. The difference is she had brought the bottle of wine to the coffee table for them to relax and enjoy as well as the birthday cake she made.

“A cake too?” Bette was really surprised. “Where were you hiding it?”

“Out in the sun room.” Tina sang Happy Birthday and cut them each a slice of cake.

“Mmm…so moist…so good,” Bette said. “When did you have time to do all this…and even get such a beautiful arrangement of flowers?”

“I was busy all day, thankfully I had your car!”

When they were done with the cake, Bette leaned back against the sofa. “This is so nice.”

“I told you I could get you to relax. You realize that this is the start of mindfulness right?”

“Oh your attempt to make me meditate huh?”

“Sort of. It starts with just getting you into a comfortable and peaceful place. It feels nice right?”

“It does.”

Tina played with Bette’s hair as she continued to provide comfort. Both women had gone through quite a bit in a very short amount of time since they had first met. There was no doubt in either of their minds that what they shared was solid and genuine. Their difficulties that they had endured had strengthened the bond between them, and it was something that would never be weakened.

“I meant to tell you,” Bette started. “Yesterday, when you lit up Jodi…it turned me on.”

Tina chuckled. “Turned you on? How on earth could you feel that after all you went through?”

“I don’t know…I just did. It was pretty fucking hot. You planting your ‘step off bitch’ flag firmly into the ground.”

Again Tina laughed. “Well, I am glad that I could have that effect on you considering what you had just gone through a few hours earlier.”

“You always have that effect on me.” Bette lifted Tina’s hand and kissed the back of it. “And…after giving myself another day, I plan to make it up to you.”

“Make what up?”

“The fact we haven’t had sex as regular as we had been.”

“Baby, intimacy comes in many forms. It isn’t just physically having sex and reaching an orgasm – though you know I will never complain about that. This…right now…is extremely meaningful.”

“It is…but…”

“No but…it is. Period.”

“Okay.”

When Tina could sense that Bette was getting sleepy, she suggested they go to bed so she could fall asleep and not interrupt it by having to get up later. Once Bette was settled in bed, Tina went and showered and joined her woman in the bed. Though Bette was already fast asleep, Tina spooned her and nuzzled her nose into Bette’s hair, feeling extremely fulfilled by this woman in ways she never thought possible.

As the week progressed, Bette continued to feel better and her bruises were fading fast. She had secured John Potter to represent Tina’s behalf in the refiling of her divorce, and now that it was Friday, she was happy to be looking towards the weekend.

When she got home, Tina wasn’t on the first floor anywhere. “Tee?” Bette opened the basement door, knowing it was quite unlikely she would be working out considering the injury to her ribs, but she checked nonetheless. When she didn’t find her downstairs, she started to make her way upstairs when she started to hear some music coming from the loft.

Tina had some cargo pants on and a t-shirt that had some paint on them, evidence she was having a great day painting again. Bette waited until her brush was away from the canvas as she didn’t want to startle her and have her ruin what she was doing.

When the brush was safely away from the canvas, Bette spoke. “Tee…”

“Hey babe!”

Bette’s eyes scanned the canvas. “Wow…that is amazing!”

“You like it?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I gotta tell ya, once I placed that first stroke…it just…it all came back and I was completely drawn into it.”

“I am in awe.” Bette stared at the canvas, completely taken by Tina’s talent. “Tee, you are phenomenal.”

“Thank you. But…you are kinda biased.”

“Not so...” 

Tina placed her brush down on the table and planted a kiss on Bette’s lips. “Mmm…I missed you today.”

Bette placed her hands on Tina’s hips and looked at her cute cargo pants and t-shirt. “I liked your outfit.”

“Yeah? This old thing?”

“Sure,” Bette smiled as she leaned in for another kiss…this time her tongue probed Tina’s lips, urging her to part hers and accept her. 

Within no time, their kiss deepened and moans escaped from deep within. Their tongues, quickly reacquainted, sending shivers down their spine. It had been quite a number of days since they had been intimate, and with Bette feeling much better, as well as Tina, they both were seeking to resume physical contact.


End file.
